Guerra Bi-Dimensional
by Loversfan
Summary: Cuando una guerra amenaza al mundo, Miguel Ángel decide tomar el lugar de su hermano mayor, pero su travesía no será fácil, batallas, peligros y nuevos amigos acompañaran a nuestro pequeño héroe. Basada en TMNT 2012.
1. Prólogo

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar, aunque es obvio, las Tortugas Ninja y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Bueno, hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que publico, he de admitir que estoy nerviosa, aunque he leído las reglas muchas veces, tengo temor de que por error mío me cancelen la cuenta, pero aun así estoy emocionada, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Antes de empezar, en esta historia incluiré a mis OC que más adelante los conoceran y espero que sean de su agrado, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

Prólogo:

Nueva York, 1962

El mundo como lo conocemos ya no existe, el hombre creía que su especie nunca se vería amenazada por sus acciones, tampoco creía que entre ellos estaba un enemigo mucho más peligroso...el Kraang, seres de otra dimensión conocida como la Dimensión X, tenían el objetivo de invadir la Tierra y hacerla habitable para ellos. Cuando la invasión Kraang comenzó, no solo Nueva York, el mundo entero se volvió un caos, donde quiera que los Kraang iban, dejaban destrucción y muerte a su paso, y no conforme con eso, algunas formas de vida que ellos consideraban interesantes eran capturadas y sometidas a experimentos horribles, algunos de ellos no muy exitosos, pero los que tenían un resultado prometedor, eran utilizados como armas para acabar con la humanidad. Los otros experimentos que eran considerados "inferiores" o "fracasos" sufrían las peores torturas de los Kraang o eran condenados a ser destruidos, aunque hubo algunos que lograron escapar.

Pero los humanos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, no podían dejar que la crueldad de estos seres los destruyera, aunque el Kraang los superaba en número y tecnología, ellos lucharon por defenderse. Por otro lado, estaban los mutantes que lograron escapar del infierno al que eran sometidos, algunos antes eran humanos o animales, y muchos de ellos sentían odio hacía el Kraang por haberlos transformado en unos monstruos, otros sufrían porque con su nueva apariencia ya no podrían tener la vida que llevaban antes. Así que ellos también se levantaron contra el Kraang, querían acabar con esos seres despreciables que les arruinaron la vida. Pero tanto humanos como mutantes por si solos, no pudieron hacer frente contra el Kraang, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, el Kraang los superaba en número y su tecnología era superior a la de ellos. En cada batalla había muchas pérdidas humanas y mutantes. Cuando toda esperanza estaba por desvanecerse, ambos bandos al ver que tenían un enemigo común, decidieron hacer una tregua y unir sus fuerzas para acabar con el Kraang. La batalla fue larga, dura y dolorosa, pero después de mucho tiempo de lucha y sacrificios, el Kraang fue derrotado.

A esta guerra se le conoció como "Guerra-Bi-Dimensional".

Después de que la Guerra Bi-Dimensional acabo, parecía que otra venía en puerta. El mundo cambio por completo, ahora no solo los humanos habitaban la Tierra, también los mutantes, que ahora ocupaban gran parte de la población, algunos humanos no los veían con buenos ojos, decían que eran unas abominaciones que podrían traicionarlos y destruirlos para ser la especie dominante, después de todo eran creaciones del Kraang. Mientras que los mutantes decían que los humanos eran la verdadera amenaza porque destruyen todo lo que es diferente, incluso entre ellos, además de que solo les importa el poder. Aunque había algunos, tanto humanos como mutantes que no estaban de acuerdo, porque si humanos y mutantes pudieron pelear juntos, ¿Por qué no podrían convivir juntos? Sin embargo, para evitar otra guerra, los lideres de cada especie, humana y mutante, llevaron a cabo el "Pacto Dividere", el cual consistía en que los mutantes y los humanos vivirían separados, cada ciudad de cada país estaba dividido, una zona la habitaban los humanos, la cual es la zona H, y la zona M, la habitada por mutantes. Cada especie respetaría el territorio de la otra, aun así un muro de concreto electrificado marcaba el límite, ninguna de las dos especies atentaría contra la otra, no tomaría posesión de los recursos de la otra a menos que hubiera una aprobación por parte de ambos gobiernos, además de que no habría ningun tipo de contacto entre ambas a menos que el Pacto se anulara, esto solo bajo situaciones necesarias, cualquier atentado o violación de este acuerdo era sentenciado con cadena perpetua o en el peor de los casos, pena de muerte.


	2. Capítulo 1: Promesa de hermanos

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 1, esperó les guste :D, solo un favor, si notan una falta de ortografía, avísenme por favor, se los voy a agradecer ^^. **

Capítulo 1: Promesa de hermanos

Nueva York, 2002

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Nueva York, en la zona M, el hogar de los hermanos Hamato: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel. Estas tortuguitas de 5 años llevan una vida tranquila, pero a diferencia de otros niños de su edad, ellos son entrenados por su maestro y padre, Splinter en el arte del ninjutsu. Esto debido a que Splinter, fue uno de los que sobrevivió a la Guerra Bi-Dimensional, aunque fue uno de los más afectados por ella.

Antes el era humano, conocido como Hamato Yoshi, que vivía en Tokio, la cual fue una de las ciudades que no se vieron tan afectadas por la guerra, aun así también paso tiempos difíciles. Al nacer en una familia que practicaba el arte del ninjutsu, fue entrenado para ser la cabeza del Clan y para pelear en la guerra de ser necesario. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un gran maestro ninja. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento en el que se encontraba el mundo, había dos cosas que le daban sentido a su vida: su esposa Tang-Shen y su pequeña hija Miwa. Pero su felicidad le fue arrebatada durante un ataque de los Kraang, el dio pelea por proteger a su familia, al ver su habilidad en las artes marciales, el Kraang pensó que les sería útil, y pesé a todos sus esfuerzos y con métodos deshonestos,el fue capturado y su familia...asesinada.

Después, fue sometido a una serie de experimentos, los cuales provocaron que mutara en una rata, como fue considerado un éxito, el Kraang tenía planeado utilizarlo como un arma para las fuerzas enemigas, sin embargo, aunque habían cambiado su cuerpo, no cambiaron su forma de pensar, por lo tanto no dejaría que esos seres lo usaran para dañar a inocentes. Así que él y otro grupo de mutantes y humanos, trabajaron juntos y formularon un plan para escapar de los laboratorios del Kraang, algunos, incluyéndolo a él, lograron salir con vida, sin embargo, otros no corrieron la misma suerte. Al ver toda la crueldad del Kraang, decidió unirse a la guerra, pero el odio y la venganza no fueron sus motivaciones para pelear, sino que lo único que quería era derrotar al Kraang para evitar que otras personas, mutantes, y las futuras generaciones, sufrieran lo mismo que él.

Cuando la guerra acabo, sintió un alivio, pero aun llevaba consigo el dolor por la pérdida de su familia, pero ahora que la guerra se había consumado, parecía que otra venía en puerta. La situación de los humanos y los mutantes se veía hostil, fue entonces cuando se llevó a cabo el "Pacto Dividere". Pese a la inconformidad de algunos, incluyendo a Splinter sobre ese acuerdo, no hubo ninguna rebelión, no por conformidad ni aceptación, simplemente la guerra Bi-Dimensional dejo marcada al mundo, la gente no quería vivir con miedo otra vez, los padres ya no querían dejar a sus hijos solos o peor, que se unieran a la batalla y verlos morir, no más sangre, no más miedo, no más muerte, solo una vida tranquila...sin guerra.

Así que él y otros humanos y mutantes no tuvieron más opción que aceptar el acuerdo y continuar con sus vidas. Y más ahora que Splinter tenía a cuatro tortuguitas a las cuales acogió, ya que habían quedado huérfanas por causa de la guerra. Así que decidió adoptarlos y desde ese día, cuida a esos niños como si fueran sus propios hijos, ahora ellos eran su razón de ser, su motivación...su familia. Pero la razón por la que los entrena es para prepararlos, Splinter presentía que tiempos difíciles llegarían, y solo espera que al menos sus hijos estén preparados para enfrentarlos.

Ahora mismo Splinter y los niños se dirigían de la escuela a la casa, iban a pie porque Splinter decía que caminar es buen ejercicio para sus hijos, pero el problema no era la distancia, sino que lidiar con cuatro niños no es nada sencillo.

\- Leonardo, dame la mano-

-Rafael deja de molestar a Donatello-

-Miguel Ángel no te alejes-

-Donatello no es bueno leer mientras caminas-

Splinter solo dio un suspiro, quizás debería incluir en su entrenamiento más disciplina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque noto que Miguel Ángel no estaba.

\- Niños, ¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel?- dijo Splinter preocupado

-Creo que quería jugar a las carreritas, pero yo le dije que en la calle no podemos correr y...- dijo Leo

-Todo es tu culpa Leo- grito Rafa molesto- debiste vigilarlo ¿no?-

\- ¡¿MI CULPA?! Tú fuiste el que empezó a pelear conmigo, y gracias a ti me distraje-

-Si hubieras aceptado el desafío no te hubiera dicho nada-

-Oigan hermanos, no peleen...- intervino Donnie tratando de calmar a sus hermanos

-Tú no te metas Donnie, esto también es tu culpa- empuja Rafa a Donnie

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?!- replico Donnie enojado- si hubieran dejado de pelear cuando les dije, Mikey estaría aquí-

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Splinter enojado-en vez de estar peleando y culpándose, deberían trabajar juntos para buscar a su hermano-

-Lo sentimos Sensei- dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza

-Bien, ahora debemos encontrar a Miguel Ángel antes de que se lastime y no quiero discusiones ¿han entendido?-

-Si Sensei-

Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras de donde se encontraba Splinter y las tortugas, se podía ver a Mikey asustado, se había alejado demasiado de sus hermanos, trató de volver, pero mientras más caminaba, más se alejaba, no se atrevía a preguntar a los otros mutantes si habían visto a sus hermanos o a su padre porque Splinter siempre les decía que no hablaran con extraños, desesperado empezó a correr, cuando de repente tropezó y cayó, lo cual provoco que se raspara la rodilla, de sus ojitos azules salieron unas lagrimas, pero mientras se ponía de pie se sorprendió al ver donde estaba. Se hallaba cerca del muro que dividía la Zona M de la Zona H, de repente se olvido de su herida y lentamente se acerco al muro, era la primera vez que lo veía, y se sorprendió por lo enorme que era, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que en la parte de arriba, se podía ver una cerca electrificada, y en la de abajo varios letrero que decían cosas como "Zona H Prohibido el paso", "Zona restringida", "No pasar" entre otras advertencias. Al pequeño lo invadía la curiosidad ¿Qué ocultaba ese muro? ¿Por qué no se podía pasar? y sobre todo ¿Qué era la Zona H? Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando de repente...

\- ¡Mikey! - dijo una voz familiar que lo saco de sus pensamientos y capto su atención. A lo lejos se podía ver a Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Splinter, al verlos Mikey se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos, pero el dolor de su rodilla lo hizo caer, al ver esto Splinter corrió hacía él alarmado.

\- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!-se acerco al pequeño ayudándolo a levantarse

-¡SENSEI!- lo abrazo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos celestes

\- Mikey ¿Por qué te alejaste?- dijo Leo acercándose a su hermanito- te dije que no podíamos correr en la calle-

\- Oye tonto ¿tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?- le dio un coscorrón Rafa a su hermanito

\- Si Mikey, nos diste un gran susto - aclaro Donnie

\- Lo siento...solo quería jugar con ustedes- dijo Mikey mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Después discutiremos esto, pero por ahora vamos a casa, debemos curarte esa herida-dijo Splinter al ver la rodilla de Mikey, acto seguido lo tomo en sus brazos-niños, síganme-

\- Si sensei-

Los cinco se dirigieron a la casa, al llegar Splinter reviso la herida de Mikey, que por suerte no era nada serio pero aun así debía atenderse, así que primero lavo la herida, después le puso un poco de alcohol para desinfectarla, lo que provoco que Mikey hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero mientras le ponía una pequeña venda para cubrir la herida, Splinter aprovecho hablar con Miguel Ángel sobre lo que sucedió.

-Miguel Ángel, lo que hiciste hoy no estuvo bien, te das cuenta de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar a mí y a tus hermanos-

\- Pero Sensei, no lo hice a propósito, solo quería jugar con ellos, nunca quise preocuparlos- contesto Mikey

\- Se que tus intenciones no eran malas, pero la forma en que las llevaste a cabo no fueron las correctas, te imaginas lo que ocurriría si te hubiera pasado algo grave-

\- Perdóneme Sensei- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojitos- no lo vuelvo a hacer-

\- Tranquilo hijo mío, lo importante es que te encontramos, y aunque te lastimaste, no te pasó nada grave, pero aun así recibirás un castigo-

\- ¿Qué castigo?- pregunto Mikey nervioso

\- No jugaras videojuegos por una semana- respondió Splinter

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito sorprendido- No, sensei por favor, no mis videojuegos- después puso sus ojitos tiernos

\- Lo siento Miguel Ángel, es un castigo, no un premio-

-Por favor Sensei...-

\- Espere Sensei- interrumpió Leo- no sea tan duro con Mikey, yo tuve la culpa por no haber estado al pendiente de él, es mi responsabilidad como el mayor cuidar a mis hermanos, pero falle, así que también castígueme a mi-

-Leo...-

\- Aguarde un momento Sensei, yo fui quien provoco esto, si no me hubiera peleado con Leo, Mikey no se hubiera alejado, por eso yo también merezco el castigo- cruzo los brazos Rafa

-Rafa...-

\- No Sensei, castígueme a mi - dijo Donnie- debí cuidar de Mikey pero no lo hice, yo también tuve la culpa-

-Donnie...-

Mikey estaba atónito, no creería que sus hermanos fueran capaces de aceptar un castigo por él, aun así, no quería que sus hermanos pagaran las consecuencias por culpa de sus acciones.

\- Chicos, no es necesario yo...-

-No Mikey, si te castiga a ti también a nosotros- dijo firmemente Leo. Splinter medito un momento para después responder.

\- Parece que están decididos a compartir un castigo con Miguel Ángel, y por lo que veo no podre persuadirlos de no hacerlo, en ese caso los tres también tendrán un castigo, ¿seguros que eso es lo que quieren?-

\- Si Sensei- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

\- De acuerdo, Leonardo, tu castigo será no ver tu programa de televisión por una semana-

\- Entendido Sensei- asintió Leo aunque se podía ver en su cara una expresión de molestia

\- Rafael, tu no leerás tus comics por una semana-

\- !¿Qué?¡ Sensei eso no es ju...- iba a quejarse pero Leo le dio un codazo- está bien- enojado cruzo los brazos

\- Y tú Donatello, no habrá laboratorio por una semana- **(el cual era un cuartito donde hacia sus experimentos y construía cosas, pero Donnie lo llamaba "laboratorio".)**

\- Si Sensei- se entristeció Donnie

\- Además de que habrá horas extra de entrenamiento para todos, ¿alguna objeción?-

Mikey iba a decir algo, pero Rafa le dirigió una mirada amenazante y levanto su puño, dándole a entender que si decía algo, le iba a ir muy mal, así que el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

\- Entonces esta decidió, por ahora, vayan a hacer sus deberes mientras yo preparo la comida- dicho esto, Splinter se retira dejando alos niños solos en su cuarto

Llegó la hora de la comida, todo parecía normal, Rafa se quejaba de las verduras mientras Leo le decía que comerlas era bueno para su desarrollo, y como hermano mayor debía poner el ejemplo comiéndolas, **(aunque puso cara de disguto por su sabor XD) **Donnie leía mientras comía y Mikey estaba ¿En silencio? No era normal que Mikey estuviera callado, es más, casi no tocaba su comida, lo cual no era normal con el menor de los Hamato.

\- Sensei ¿puedo retirarme?- pregunto Mikey

\- Hijo mío, ni siquiera has terminado de comer, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Splinter notando la carita inexpresiva del pequeño

-Si Sensei, es solo que ya no tengo, hambre- respondió Mikey

Leo, Rafa y Donnie voltearon a ver a Mikey sorprendidos, de los cuatro, Mikey era el del apetito más grande, si pudiera se comería toda la comida de un supermercado, solía decir Rafa, sin mencionar que normalmente Mikey era el primero en terminar de comer. Así que esto quiere decir que algo no estaba bien con él _\- Debo averiguar qué le sucede a mi hermanito_\- pensó Leo. Splinter también estaba extrañado por la conducta de Mikey, sin embargo decidió dejarlo ir, si algo le sucedía a su hijo, prefería que el mismo lo dijera sin presiones.

Llegó la hora de dormir, los cuatro se lavaron los dientes, se pusieron su pijama y se fueron a su cuarto, ya que dormían en la misma habitación, donde había dos literas, Leo y Donnie dormían en la parte de arriba y Rafa y Mikey en la parte de abajo, cada uno fue a su respectiva cama dispuestos a dormir, aunque Leo aún estaba preocupado por Mikey, en todo el día estuvo distante, callado y tenía un semblante de tristeza, ese no era el Mikey que conocían, pero por más que trato de persuadirlo para que le dijera lo que le pasaba, Mikey no cedía, había que reconocer que ese niño es muy persistente, pero Leo cuando se propone algo, no hay nada que lo detenga hasta lograrlo, y esta situación no era la excepción

-Mañana será otro día- susurró Leo con un aire optimista para después dormir.

01:24 am

La noche era tranquila, las tortuguitas estaban profundamente dormidas, excepto una de ellas...

\- No, Leo n-no me dejes- balbuceaba Mikey, mientras se movía bruscamente, como si quisiera liberarse de una red- Rafa, espera...Donnie, no te vayas, hermanos..¡Noooo!- al gritar cayó de la cama y despertó de golpe

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!?- despertó Leo alarmado al escuchar el grito, miro alrededor del cuarto, bajo de su cama para ver si sus hermanos estaban bien, pero cuando reviso la cama de Mikey, se sorprendió ya que su hermanito no estaba, de pronto, escucho un sollozo.

Rápidamente, tomo su lamparita, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Rafa y a Donnie, la encendió y al asomarse, vio a su hermanito llorando, respiraba con dificultad, pero lo que más le preocupo a Leo fue su rostro lleno de miedo, aun sorprendido por el estado del pequeño, estaba decidido de averiguar que le sucedía.

\- Mikey, ¿qué haces ahí?- pregunto Leo angustiado, pero Mikey solo se abrazo así mismo ocultando su rostro- Mikey, ven aquí, no puedes quedarte ahí, hace frío- dijo Leo con un tono de desesperación pero a la vez de preocupación

Sin embargo, su pequeño hermano parecía no hacerle caso, el seguía en posición fetal, asustado, triste, llorando, ¿qué le pudo haber sucedido para que estuviera así?, Leo no soportaba ver a Mikey en ese estado, le partía el alma verlo tan aterrado, pero por más que trataba de acercarse a él, más se alejaba, así que no le quedo de otra más que tomar una postura estricta.

\- Miguel Ángel, si no sales de ahí ahora mismo, le diré a Splinter- exclamo Leo con tono autoritario, pero no veía respuesta por parte de Mikey- ¿No vas a salir?...está bien Miguel Ángel, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción- se dirigía a la puerta pero en ese momento, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo

\- N-no te vayas...por favor, no me dejes solo- Balbuceaba Mikey mientras lloraba, Leo estaba sorprendido, no solo por la reacción de Mikey, sino porque su pequeño hermano estaba temblando, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas -por favor...n-no quiero perderte- acto seguido, oculto su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, sus lagrimas salían sin parar. El llanto de Mikey provoco que Rafa y Donnie despertaran.

\- Mikey...¿qué tiene porque está llorando?- pregunto Donnie dirigiéndose a Leo

\- No me digas que otra vez soñó con el monstruo del armario- pregunto Rafa con fastidio, a lo que Leo le echo una mirada de reproche

-Mikey...-Leo se separo de él, lo tomo de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos le pregunto- ¿Por qué dices eso? has estado muy raro desde que regresamos, tú no eres así, pero si no nos dices nada no podemos ayudarte, así que dime ¿qué tienes?

-Es que...- cerro su ojos con fuerza, respiro profundo y miro a sus hermanos- No era mi intención meterlos en problemas, en verdad, solo quería jugar con ustedes, trate de volver, pero me perdí y tenía miedo porque creí que no los volvería a ver, y estaba feliz porque me encontraron, pero por mi culpa Splinter también los castigo cuando ustedes no hicieron nada malo, y luego en mi sueño ustedes... Siempre los meto en problemas, y si por mi culpa algo les llegará a suceder...¡No quiero perderlos!- exclamo Mikey lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras lloraba con fuerza

Ahora entendían su comportamiento, Mikey no solo se sentía culpable por los castigos que les impuso Splinter, también la angustia que sintió cuando se perdió, debió haber pasado un mal momento, y su pesadilla, aunque no sabían lo que había soñado, lo altero mucho, ya que se podía percibir su dolor y miedo. Los tres hermanos se sentían mal por ver al más pequeño sufrir de esa manera, así que Leo decidió intervenir.

-Mikey, mírame- tomo de los hombros al pequeño- sabemos que nunca quisiste que eso pasará, tú no tienes malas intenciones, solo querías divertirte con nosotros- dijo Leo con un tonó suave

\- Pero por mi culpa los castigaron- contesto triste Mikey

\- Para empezar Mikey, nosotros decidimos aceptar el castigo, nos lo merecíamos- aclaro Rafa

\- Pero ustedes no hicieron nada malo-

\- De hecho si- respondió Donnie, a lo que Mikey solo miro a su hermano confundido- el descuidar a tu hermanito por estar peleando, es algo MUY malo-

\- Cierto, ¿tienes la idea del miedo que sentí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas?- contesto Rafa- créeme Mikey, si algo te hubiera pasado, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto Mikey limpiándose sus ojitos - pero, en mi sueño ustedes...se alejaban de mi y decían, que me odiaban y luego...- antes de terminar fue interrumpido

\- Eso solo fue una pesadilla Mikey, no es real, además, nosotros jamás te dejaríamos solo- dijo Donnie

\- Entonces... ¿No me odian? -

\- Claro que no Mikey, es cierto que a veces nos enojamos contigo, pero eso no significa que te odiemos- explico Rafa

\- Mikey, escucha- Leo puso su mano en el hombro del chiquito- no tienes porque sentirte mal, ese castigo lo aceptamos nosotros, y nos lo tenemos merecido por no cuidar de ti, así que deja de pensar que fue tu culpa, y sobre lo qué soñaste, no debes tener miedo, eres nuestro hermano y como dijo Donnie jamás te abandonaremos, siempre estaremos a tu lado, no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo- dijo Leo acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito, después Mikey sonrió y abrazo a Leo

-Gracias Leo - luego jalo a Donnie y Rafa para que se unieran al abrazó- los quiero hermanos-

\- Nosotros también te queremos Mikey- dijeron los tres hermanos mayores mientras correspondían el abrazo, duraron así un buen rato hasta que el pequeño bostezo

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a dormir- habló Leo- mañana tenemos mucho que entrenar-

-Si, tengo sueño- dijo Rafa estirando los brazos- tanta ternura agota

-Yo también- bostezo Donnie- de hecho sabían que a nuestra edad debemos dormir al menos...-pero fue interrumpido por Rafa

-Cerebrito, luego nos hablas de tu ciencia, ahora solo quiero dormir- dijo Rafa mientras se acomodaba en su cama

\- Leo...- Mikey tomó del pie a su hermano mayor, quien estaba a punto de subir a su cama- ¿y si tengo pesadillas otra vez?- preguntó el pequeño mientras se cubría con las sabanas, a lo que Leo sonrió tranquilamente mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-En ese caso, dormiré contigo- respondió Leo acomodándose al lado de su hermanito

-Leo, disculpa si te causo molestias- murmuro triste Mikey mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano- pero en verdad tengo miedo-

-Mikey, a mi no me molesta dormir contigo, eso si no te acostumbres mucho, y no tienes porque avergonzarte, todo el mundo, hasta el más valiente tiene miedo, incluso Rafa - dijo Leo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor

\- Pero tú no le tienes miedo a nada- afirmo el pequeño levantando la cabeza- tu eres valiente, fuerte, seguro de ti mismo, no tienes ningún temor - ante la respuesta de su hermanito, Leo bajo la cabeza, miro por unos segundos al pequeño y respiro profundo

\- De hecho si- al oír eso, Mikey abrió los ojos a más no poder, Leo su hermano mayor, si le temía a algo, pero ¿a qué o a quién? al ver la reacción de su hermanito, el ninja de bandana azul respondió- tengo miedo de fallarles, si algo les llegará a suceder a ti o a Rafa y Donnie, jamás me lo perdonaría, lo único que quiero es ser un buen hermano para ustedes- tras decir eso, su hermanito le sonrió

-Leo, tu nunca nos has fallado, siempre estas hay cuando más te necesitamos, nos cuidas, nos proteges, aunque a veces nos regañas, pero estoy orgulloso de ti- abrazó Mikey a Leo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- porque eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- al escuchar esto, Leo sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul oscuro

-Gracias Mikey, en verdad me alegra que pienses eso de mi- agradeció Leo mientras correspondía el abrazo a su hermanito- te prometo que siempre cuidare de ustedes, sin importar lo que pasé-

-Lo prometes- Mikey levanto su dedo pequeño

-Lo prometo- respondió Leo enganchando su dedito con el de su hermanito

\- Te quiero Leo-

\- Yo también te quiero Mikey-

Poco a poco el sueño los venció hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ahora Mikey no tenía miedo, porque mientras tenga a sus hermanos a su lado, ellos le darían fuerzas para enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles, era una promesa, a donde fuera uno, irían todos, estaba feliz de tener a Leo, Rafa y Donnie como hermanos mayores.

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a tod s los que dedican su tiempo para leer esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y quiero mandarle un saludo y gracias a Jamizell por su apoyo y por ser la primera en comentar y seguir mi historia, TE MANDÓ UN ABRAZO AMIGA!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Diez años después

**Hola amig s, aquí le traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, nuevamente gracias a tod s mis seguidor s, disfruten el capítulo :D  
**

Capítulo 2: Diez Años Después

Nueva York, 2012, 12:30 hrs, zona M

Diez años han pasado, y durante ese tiempo el mundo tuvo muchos cambios, después de la guerra, humanos y mutantes, cada uno por su bando, lograron rescatar algunas investigaciones y información sobre la tecnología de los Kraang, así que invirtieron en su estudio y desarrollo, gracias a ello, se lograron muchos avances en la ciencia y la tecnología, los cuales eran utiles y facilitaban la vida diaria de sus habitantes. Aunque algunas cosas aun seguían vigentes, como el "Pacto Dividere" y los muros.

Pero ahora nos encontramos en la Preparatoria Roosevelt, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigen a sus clases, otros están en los pasillos, en el gimnasio o el jardín, y los hermanos Hamato, que ahora tienen 15 años, están en sus respectivas clases, ya que a pesar de cursar el mismo grado, sus horarios eran diferentes, en el salón 432 podemos ver a Miguel Ángel en su clase de Ciencias, en la cual estaba distraído y hacia dibujos de muros destruidos y algunos mutantes y humanos, pero ¿por qué dibujaba eso? bien, esta es la razón:

Desde que vio "La Protección", así era como llamaban al muro que dividía las zonas M y H, hace 10 años, empezó a sentir curiosidad por descubrir que había detrás de esa barrera de piedra, así que decidió preguntarle a Splinter, el cual se puso nervioso, debido a que la pregunta le hizo recordar lo que vivió en la guerra, así que solo se limito a decirle que del otro lado, vivían unas criaturas llamadas humanos, ya que no podía decirle la razón por la cual esa construcción existe, esto provocó en Mikey curiosidad por los humanos, así que decidió saber más sobre ellos, a cada conocido, profesor, amigo o a quien fuera, preguntaba sobre ellos y la razón por la que vivían separados, algunos contestaban lo mismo que su Sensei, otros lo regañaban y algunos evadían la pregunta. El interés de Mikey por conocer a los humanos creciera más y más, el cual era muy criticado por sus conocidos, incluyendo a sus hermanos, no porque su idea fuera tonta, simplemente porque a algunos mutantes no les agradaban los humanos, otros los odiaban y algunos mutantes que antes eran humanos, sentían nostalgia por la vida que dejaron atrás. Acabo la clase de Ciencias, iba saliendo del salón cuando Emily, una pantera mutante, compañera de clase de Leo, se acerco a él.

-¡Hola!- saludo amablemente- tu eres el hermanito de Leo ¿verdad?

-Ah...si- contesto Mikey confundido

-Oye necesito tu ayuda, podrías entregarle esto, es una invitación para mis "Felices 16", no he podido verlo porque ha estado ocupado, así que puedes dársela por mí, gracias pequeño- le entregó la invitación, para luego sobarle la mejilla y retirarse

-Ah, otra vez "Mikey el cartero" debe entregar otro mensaje- dio un suspiro mientras, observaba la invitación- y ni siquiera me pregunto si quería ir-

-Mikey- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al ver quién era, Mikey sonrió ligeramente

\- Hola Pete- saludo al chico paloma, el cual al ver la invitación en su mano la miró con asombro

-¿Te invitaron a una fiesta?- pregunto emocionado

-No, es para Leo, Emily me pidió que se la entregara, otra vez- bajo la cabeza desanimado

-Otra vez, en serio Mikey, no puedo creer que solo te utilice como mensajero, es más ese sería mi deber-

-Descuida, no es la primera ni la única que lo hace, todos me piden lo mismo, así que ya me acostumbre-

Desafortunadamente, muchos le hablaban a Mikey por interés o para acercarse a sus hermanos, ya que eran de los más populares de la escuela. Leonardo, el jugador estrella y capitán del equipo de basketball, un líder nato y por su carácter amable y encantador, muy popular con las chicas. Rafael, el miembro más fuerte del equipo de lucha, el rebelde de los Hamato, considerado por las chicas como "un chico malo, pero irresistible". Y Donatello, una de las mentes más brillantes de la escuela, capitán del club de ciencias, un verdadero genio, las chicas lo describen como una mezcla de inteligencia y caballerosidad. A pesar de que Mikey también tenía sus virtudes, era alegre, simpático y divertido, sentía que nadie lo conocía, muchos se dirigían a él como "el hermano menor de..." o "Mini-Leo" entre otros sobrenombres, además de comparar sus logros con los de sus hermanos, y su interés por los humanos no ayudaba mucho en su vida social, solo por eso lo veían como la oveja negra, incluso algunos se preguntaban, ¿en verdad era hermano de los Hamato?. No sentía celos de la popularidad de sus hermanos, pero quería que sus compañeros lo vieran por ser Miguel Ángel, no por ser el menor de los Hamato, otro factor era que las vidas sociales y laborales de sus hermanos los mantenían tan ocupados, que a veces sentía que ya no tenían tiempo para él, y llegaba a un punto en el que comenzaba a extrañarlos, los tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Solo contaba con la compañía de Pete, ya que él era su único amigo sincero, a pesar de ser miedoso y tener una obsesión por el pan, era un buen chico, siempre acompañaba y cubría a Mikey cuando más lo necesitaba, además de conocer los sentimientos de Mikey sobre la situación con sus compañeros, muchas veces le aconsejo que hablará con sus hermanos sobre esto, pero él se negaba, no quería meterse en problemas, además los bravucones le harían burla por depender de sus hermanos, el mismo quería solucionar esa situación. Pero a pesar de todo, Mikey seguía con su personalidad alegre y positiva. Tiene esperanza de que algún día, tendrá amigos que lo quieran por ser él mismo, no por ser el hermano menor de los Hamato.

-Pero ya verás, algún día tendré amigos verdaderos, como tú- dijo Mikey animado

-Gracias Mikey, sabes que cuentas conmigo- agradeció Pete, al ver su reloj se alarmo un poco- oh no debemos darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde a clase, sino nos castigarán de nuevo, aunque si te soy sincero, no quisiera entrar-

-Vamos Pete, ¿tan mala es esta clase para ti?-

-Recuerda que siempre acabó en la enfermería cuando termina-

-Tranquilo, ¿qué puede pasar?-

En el gimnasio...

-¡MUEVANSE NENITAS, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!- este grito asusto a los estudiantes

La clase de Educación Física, la pesadilla de muchos, la diversión de pocos, Mikey, Pete y sus compañeros esperaban las indicaciones del entrenador Spike, pero entre los estudiantes era conocido como Slash, porque sus clases eran demasiado...bruscas, los únicos que las disfrutaban o soportaban eran los estudiantes deportistas, los fuertes y los bravucones, porque la mayoría de los ejercicios que ponía Slash, requerían de fuerza y resistencia, y había algo que no soportaba el profesor: a los debiluchos y llorones. Algunos decían que debía de estar en un colegio militar y no en la preparatoria, con ese carácter, sería un buen sargento.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que haremos algo divertido, además de que será una lección de vida para ustedes- aclaro la tortuga con un tono aterrador, a lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluyendo a Mikey, se pusieron nerviosos

-Esto no me gusta Mikey- susurro Pete- siempre que dice eso, alguien acaba en la enfermería- encogió los hombros asustado

-Ahora, están listos para...-sacó una pelota de su espalda- ¿quemados?-

-Siiii!- era la respuesta de los estudiantes bravucones y los deportistas estaban emocionados

-Ay no- se quejaron el resto de los estudiantes, principalmente los enclenques o considerados perdedores, no les agradaba la idea, al contrario, les aterraba

-Antes de empezar quiero que escuchen esto,porque solo lo diré una vez- exclamo Slash serio-este ejercicio no es un juego, es una guerra, así que si quieren quedar hasta el final, deben ser fuertes, atacar sin piedad, ya que el enemigo no se compadecerá de ustedes- lanzó la pelota hacia la pared, haciéndola rebotar fuertemente espantando a algunos- ¿han entendido?-

-Sí, entrenador- respondieron los estudiantes, esa acción hizo temblar a la mayoría, mientras que otros fruncían el ceño o ponían una sonrisa burlona

-Divídanse en dos equipos, escuadrón A y escuadrón B, no me importa cómo se organicen el punto es que nadie se quede de sobra, muévanse bebitos, no tenemos todo el día y recuerden, ¡SOLO LOS FUERTES SOBREVIVEN!-

Rápidamente, los alumnos siguieron las indicaciones del profesor, Mikey se fue con Pete, quien estaba en el equipo B, compuesto principalmente por los compañeros considerados débiles por el resto de la clase, mientras que el equipo A lo conformaban los bravucones, algunos deportistas y los populares.

-Bien, ¡Qué comience la batalla!- sonó el silbato Slash

En cuanto Slash dio la señal, el equipo A lanzó pelotas sin piedad, muchos del equipo B fueron eliminados al inicio, pero Mikey, Pete y otros chicos aun seguían jugando. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el equipo B se fue haciendo más pequeño, Mikey con su velocidad fácilmente esquivaba y devolvía los ataques, esto gracias a años de entrenamiento ninja, y lanzar globos de agua a sus hermanos también le sirvió. Mientras que el pobre de Pete volaba por todos lados tratando de esquivar las pelotas, pero el grupo de bravucones se iba contra el pobre chico, el cual estaba encabezado por Kyle, una hiena mutante, este chico tenía fama de hacer las peores humillaciones escolares, le divertía hacer menos a los demás, se sentía el dueño de la escuela, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su desprecio por los Hamato, debido a que ellos eran los únicos que le hacían frente a su comportamiento, principalmente Leo y Rafa, así que como no era rival para ellos, la mejor forma para desquitarse era Mikey, el menor de los Hamato, pero no contaba con que el pequeño era más hábil de lo que creía, lo cual le daba más coraje. El tiempo transcurrió, todos los jugadores fueron eliminados excepto dos: Kyle, del equipo A y Mikey, del equipo B, cara a cara, solo uno ganaría. La tensión invadía el gimnasio. Miguel Ángel, el hermanito de Leo, Rafa y Donnie contra Kyle, líder de "La Manada" y el terror de la escuela. De inmediato los susurros se escuchaban en todo el gimnasio.

-¿Crees que Miguel Ángel logré vencer a Kyle?-

-No podrá hacerlo, no es tan fuerte como Rafa-

-Veamos si el pequeño hace honor al apellido Hamato-

-Te apuesto 30 dólares a que Kyle lo hará trizas-

Mikey alcanzaba a escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, esas palabras resonaban en su mente, lo estaban distrayendo, por lo que Kyle aprovecho lanzándole una pelota directamente a la cara, pero Mikey logró reaccionar a tiempo y apenitas la esquivo -_vamos Mikey, concéntrate, no puedes perder_\- pensó Mikey, estaba hartó de que lo subestimaran, de que los bravucones se desquitarán con él cuando en realidad iban contra sus hermanos y lo más importante, estaba harto de Kyle. Así que decidido, siguió el consejo del profesor Slash, esto no era un juego, era una guerra, la cual tenía que acabar ya, para poner fin a Kyle y a sus humillaciones, además enseñarle a no meterse con él ni con sus hermanos, así que tomo la pelota, se concentro en su enemigo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía Kyle, la cual él esquivo haciéndose de lado.

-Vaya, que pésima puntería tie...-pero antes de que terminara la frase, la pelota reboto contra la pared, y al hacerlo, le dio a Kyle en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara.

-¡Booyakasha!- exclamo Mikey alzando su brazo. Después Slash sonó el silbato, dando por terminado el juego. Muchos estaban en shock, Miguel Ángel, el menor de los Hamato...derrotó al grandulón de Kyle.

-Hamato, bien hecho- felicito Slash- señor Tyler, que decepción, mi mejor alumno...derrotado- contesto Slash burlonamente- bien bebés la clase término-

Al decir la palabra "derrotado" a Kyle se le hirvió la sangre, su ira aumento cuando vio a sus compañeros, algunos se reían y otros decían frases como:

-Puedes creer que Miguel Ángel golpeo al grandulón de Kyle-

-Merecido se lo tiene-

-Ese si fue un buen golpe, mira lo alcancé a grabar-

-Fue divertido la cara que puso cuando la pelota lo golpeo y su cara estrello con el piso, jajajaja-

\- Vaya, yo pensé que Kyle era más fuerte-

Se veía en su mirada un odio hacía Mikey, no aceptaba la idea, según él, que el más débil de los Hamato, lo haya humillado en frente de todos, su reputación se iría al suelo, no, eso no lo podía permitir. En un arranque de cólera, Kyle se dirigió donde guardaban los balones, tomo una pelota, y se la aventó a Mikey con todas sus fuerzas, quien estaba platicando con Pete.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Pete a todo pulmón.

Mikey al girarse, rápidamente empujo a Pete para salvarlo del golpe, pero la pelota lo golpeo en el estomago, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, golpeándose la cabeza con la banca, por lo que quedo inconsciente.

En otro lado, para ser exacto la cafetería de la escuela, estaban Leo, Rafa y Donnie, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, comían sus respectivos alimentos mientras platicaban sobre su día.

-No sé porque debemos estudiar historia, ¿de qué sirve estudiar cosas que ya pasaron?- se quejaba Rafa

-Rafa, la historia sirve para conocer nuestro pasado, el porqué del presente y como mejorar el futuro- explico Donnie

-Imagínate si no existiera la historia, no tendríamos conocimiento de nuestro pasado-comentó Leo - la historia es parte de lo que somos ahora-

-En serio, creen que...- antes de continuar, Rafa fue interrumpido por un grito que sorprendió a él y a todos los presentes

-!LEO, RAFA, DONNIE!- Pete voló donde estaban las tres tortugas a toda velocidad, apenas alcanzo a frenar y cuando llegó, jadeaba fuertemente

-Oigan ¿qué no es el amigo de Mikey?- cuestiono Donnie extrañado

-Hablas del loco obsesionado por el pan, si- respondió Rafa con burla

-Chicos...los h-he estado b-buscando, pasó...algo...ah- habló Pete entrecortado, estaba agotado debido a que busco por todas partes a los chicos, lo cual quería decir que tuvo que volar por toda la preparatoria

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Leo. Algunos compañeros, especialmente los reporteros de la escuela, estaban atentos, porque algo había pasado, y si tenía que ver con los Hamato, esa información sería oro puro. Cuando Pete recupero el aliento.

-Mikeyestaenlaenfermeríadebenirdeinmediato- Pete hablo rápidamente, no entendieron nada de lo que dijo, pero Leo solo pudo escuchar claramente dos palabras: Mikey y enfermería

-¡Cálmate Pete!- exclamó Leo tomando de los hombros a la paloma- ahora dime ¿qué pasó con Mikey?-

-Está inconsciente, lo lastimaron en clase de educación física- al escuchar eso, quedaron impactados, su hermanito estaba herido, en sus expresiones se podía ver la angustia y el terror ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿sería grave? cada uno se imaginaba lo peor, no… Mikey, el primero en reaccionar fue Rafa

-¡¿Cómo qué esta inconsciente?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- interrogó Rafa desesperado y preocupado

-Esta en la enfermería, cerca del gimnasio- afirmo Pete

De inmediato, Leo, Rafa y Donnie corrieron hacia la enfermería, algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar, otros incluyendo a los reporteros escolares, les siguieron la pista a los Hamato, aunque mantenían la distancia, no se podían perder esta noticia ¿Qué había pasado con Mikey para que sus hermanos se alteraran tanto? Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ahí estaba Mikey, en la camilla, inconsciente, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. La doctora Jessie, una cisne mutante, al ver a los chicos en la puerta les hizo un movimiento con su ala, indicándoles que podían pasar.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Donnie preocupado, dirigiéndose a la doctora

-Afortunadamente, el golpe no fue grave, solo esta inconsciente, puede que haya sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral- dijo la doctora amablemente

-¿Pero va a estar bien?- Leo estaba aterrado, aunque tenía experiencia de ver a muchos de sus compañeros sufrir ese tipo de lesiones en los entrenamientos o en los partidos, esta vez era diferente, porque se trataba de su hermanito

-No se preocupen, se pondrá bien, Mikey es un chico muy fuerte, solo necesita descansar- explicó la señorita Jessie- eso sí, procuren que cuando despierte, no lo bombardeen con preguntas, eso podría aturdirlo-

-De acuerdo, gracias señorita Jessie- agradeció Leo, después la doctora se retiro ya que decidió dejar a Leo y a sus hermanos solos con su pequeño hermanito, además de alejar a los curioso de la puerta, los tres observaban a Mikey dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, les dio ternura, pero a la vez tristeza, pese a que la señorita Jessie les dijo que el daño no pasó a mayores, no soportaban verlo lastimado. Pete sintió remordimiento, de alguna manera se sentía responsable, así que tomo aire, se acerco a las tortugas y empezó a hablar.

-Leo, yo...lo siento- se disculpo Pete apenado

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Donnie

-Esto fue mi culpa, si Mikey no me hubiera empujado para que la pelota no me golpeará, le habría dado tiempo de esquivarla, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado a acabar en la enfermería después de Educación Física- se lamentó Pete

-Pete, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el gimnasio?- interrogo Leo

-Verán, en clase de Educación Física, el entrenador Slash nos puso a jugar quemados, nos dividimos en dos equipos, Mikey se vino conmigo, empezó el juego, al principio nuestro equipo estaba en desventaja, pero Mikey logró mantenerse y llegar al final con Ky...- antes de continuar, fue interrumpido

-Auch, mi cabeza...- replicó Mikey abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Mikey- sonrió Leo al ver reaccionar a su hermanito- ya despertaste, que alegría

-Mikey, no me des esos sustos hermanito- lo abrazo Rafa- creí perderte-

-Nos preocupamos mucho al saber que te habías lastimado- dijo Donnie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mikey

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie- Mikey miró a su alrededor- ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?-

-Estas en la enfermería - respondió Donnie

-Pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza durante la clase de Educación Física, así que yo y otros compañeros te trajimos aquí- contesto Pete

-La clase...- al escuchar a Pete, varias imágenes invadieron la cabeza de Mikey, cuando de repente, las escenas de Educación Física vinieron a su mente de golpe, recordando todo lo que paso, el juego de quemados, su enfrentamiento con Kyle, su victoria, el atentado de Kyle...pero después de esto, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, preocupando a sus hermanos y a Pete

-Mikey, ¿estás bien?- se altero Leo al ver su reacción

-Si...estoy bien, solo, me maree un poco- titubeo Mikey sobándose la cabeza

-Mikey ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- cuestionó Rafa

-Espera Rafa, recuerda lo que la Señorita Jessie dijo, no hay que abrumarlo de preguntas, no aun- dijo Donnie-créeme que yo también quiero saber que le pasó, pero no debemos presionarlo, eso podría perjudicarlo, además, no creo que lo recuerde, muchas veces cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza no puede recordar como sucedió, claro también depende de la fuerza del impacto- De pronto, la Señorita Jessie entró a la enfermería

-Veo que ya despertaste Mikey, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, además me siento mareado- se quejó Mikey

-Es normal que presentes esos síntomas, un golpe con la banca no es nada suave-

-!¿QUÉ?¡ ¡¿Te golpeaste con una banca?!- gritaron sus tres hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que a Mikey le doliera la cabeza de nuevo

-Creo que ya habrá tiempo de contar todo, por ahora debes descansar- la señorita Jessie volteó a ver a Leo, Rafa y Donnie- ustedes deben volver a clase, no se preocupen por Miguel Ángel, yo cuidare de él-

-Pero...-Leo iba a protestar, pero Donnie puso su mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que la doctora tenía razón, así que no muy convencidos los tres hermanos volvieron a sus respectivas clases

Las horas se les hacían eternas, ansiaban salir ya para ver a Mikey, la intriga los mataba, querían saber cómo fue el accidente de Mikey, lo único que sabían era que se golpeó con una banca, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar eso? Sabían que Mikey era distraído, pero no era un torpe, había algo sobre su accidente que no los dejaba tranquilos. Rafa estaba en todo menos en clase, observando el reloj, ansioso por que sonará la campana, estaba tan concentrado, cuando unos murmullos de sus compañeras captaron su atención.

-Oye mira lo que me paso Stacy-

-No puede ser, es el video sobre Mikey ¿verdad?-

-Sí, dicen que ese momento fue épico, y ahora está a nuestro alcance-

Al escuchar esto, a Rafa le invadió la curiosidad, un video sobre Mikey, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿tendría que ver con lo que le sucedió?, así que giro hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

-Eh, disculpen nenas- hablo Rafa- creí escuchar que hablaban de un video donde sale mi hermano ¿podrían decirme de que se trata?-

-Ah, bueno...nosotras-titubeo una de las chicas- hablábamos de Leo, sobre el video de cuando ganó el partido de la semana pasada- rió nerviosa

-Chiquita, no te gustaría verme enojado sabes, así que dime la verdad- Rafa le dirigió a la chica una mirada seria y con un aire aterrador, por lo que la otra chica asustada por la expresión de Rafa, le quito el celular a su amiga y se lo entrego a Rafa- gracias nena

-Ah...me llamó nena- suspiró la chica mientras su amiga la miro extrañada

Rafa le dio play al video, puso toda su atención en él, y cuando este acabó, se podía ver sumirada llena de odio, comenzó a apretar con fuerza el celular, estuvo a punto de romperlo, pero cuando la chica se lo iba a pedir, la campana de la escuela sonó y acto seguido salió del salón a toda velocidad, no sin antes dejar el celular en el pupitre de la chica.

-Molly…creo que cometimos un grave error- dijo la chica del celular

Mientras tanto, Leo al salir de su clase, fue a buscar a Donnie a su salón y acto seguido, se fueron a la enfermería por Mikey.

-Hola Mikey- saludo Donnie- ¿cómo sigues?-

-De repente me duele la cabeza, pero la señorita Jessie dice que es algo pasajero, aun así no me dijo que no hiciera actividades bruscas por 3 días-

-Y yo me aseguraré de que no las hagas, porque conociéndote, nunca sigues las indicaciones de los médicos- agrego Leo, a lo que Mikey cruzo los brazos y hizo un puchero

-Oigan, a todo esto, ¿dónde está Rafa?- pregunto Donnie- creí que nos veríamos para recoger a Mikey-

-Te apuesto a que otra vez alguien lo desafío y como siempre, Rafa acepto- habló Leo mientras reía por la conducta de su hermano- vamos por él, sino Splinter se enojara si llegamos tarde otra vez-

Al salir de la enfermería, se dirigieron a las canchas, lugar donde normalmente Rafa tenía sus retos, pero al llegar, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-Que extraño, normalmente Rafa tiene sus confrontaciones aquí- dijo Donnie

-Entonces, si no esta compitiendo ¿dònde está?- pregunto Mikey confundido

-Tal vez ya este en la salida, vamos para allá- afirmo Leo, seguido por sus hermanos

Al llegar a la salida, vieron a un tumulto de estudiantes, al parecer se trataba de una pelea, al principio no le prestaron mucha atención, pero al escuchar unos gritos, la curiosidad los invadió.

-¡VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA!-

-¡ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE EL TONTO DE TU HERMANO Y YO!-

Al acercarse, Leo se sorprendio con lo que estaba viendo, Rafa y Kyle peleando, pero al ver la fuerza con la que lo golpeaba y su mirada llena de ira, se veía furioso, para que Rafa se pusiera así, Kyle debió haberle hecho algo muy malo, sin embargo, a pesar de que no le simpatizaba Kyle, tuvo que intervenir en la pelea antes de que su hermano perdiera los estribos.

-¡Rafael, te has vuelto loco!- exclamó Leo tomando a Rafa de los brazos

-¡SUELTAME LEO! –forcejeaba Rafa- ¡ESE INFELIZ ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-

-¡Rafa cálmate!- intervino Donnie ayudando a Leo- No sé qué pasó entre tú y Kyle pero, creo que no vale la pena que te rebajes a su nivel-

-¡¿EL QUE HAYA GOLPEADO A TU HERMANO NO VALE LA PENA?!- grito Rafa viendo a sus hermanos, Leo, Donnie y incluso Mikey se quedaron en shock, ¿de qué estaba hablando Rafa? al ver la reacción de sus hermanos, Rafa preguntó sarcásticamente- Jmp, ¿Aun no se han enterado verdad?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Leo confundido, Rafa dirigió su mirada a Kyle, el cual era ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse

-¡Ese idiota es el responsable del accidente que sufrió Mikey!- exclamo Rafa a todo pulmón

* * *

**Oh oh, ¿qué pasará cuando Leo y Donnie vean el video? se enfadarán como Rafa :S eso lo sabremos luego.**

**Bueno por fin, después de mucho tiempo, aqui les dejó el capítulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

**Jami: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, no se que haría sin ti, te mandó un abrazote :D**

**pankex: Me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por tu comentario.**

**lovemikey: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, acepto tus besos y tus abrazos, yo también te mandó un beso y un abrazo.**

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia, nos vemos en el siguente capítulo, besos :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Una verdad y reconciliación

**Hola, se que en el capítulo anterior los dejé con suspenso y enojo, pero ahora si aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste, y nuevamente, gracias por su preferencia :D**

Capítulo 3: Una verdad y una reconciliación  


-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron Leo y Donnie al mismo tiempo

-Así es Leo- Rafa le quitó a uno de sus compañeros su celular y les mostró el video a sus hermanos- si no me creen véanlo ustedes mismos- Las tres tortugas pusieron toda su atención en el video, y al ver la escena donde Kyle aventó la pelota a Mikey, Leo y Donnie cambiaron drásticamente sus expresiones, se podía ver la furia en sus miradas, en cambio Mikey estaba alterado, ¿cómo llegó ese video a sus hermanos? ¿acaso alguien se los había dado? en cuanto sus hermanos terminaron de ver el video, se dirigieron a donde estaba Kyle

-Desgraciado- replicó Leo mientras tomó a Kyle de la camisa- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI HERMANO!?-

-Oye Hamato, déjame aclararte algo, yo no tengo la culpa que él bebé necesite que sus hermanos mayores lo defiendan- contesto Kyle cínicamente

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Tyler, no querrás vernos enojados- amenazó Donnie ante la actitud de la hiena

-Pues no les tengo miedo tortugas, yo puedo golpear a quien yo quiera, y más si se trata del debilucho de su herma...- Kyle no pudo terminar su oración porque recibió un puñetazo por parte de Leo, el cual le tiro uno de sus colmillos, además de lanzarlo a cinco metros de distancia

Mientras Kyle se trataba de poner de pie, las tres tortugas se acercaron a él.

-Escúchame bien, Tyler- habló Leo tomándolo del cuello- si vuelves a lastimar a Mikey, te las vas a ver conmigo, ¿entendiste?- lo miro amenazante y furioso, lo cual intimido a Kyle

-Está bien- susurró la hiena, acto seguido, Leo lo soltó dejándolo caer, no sin antes verlo de nuevo a los ojos

-Créeme Kyle, aléjate de mis hermanos o atente a las consecuencias- sentencio Leo

-Ya oíste a mi hermano, Tyler- aclaró Donnie mientras lo tomaba del pelo hasta tenerlo cara a cara- mantente alejado de Mikey o si no, no tendremos piedad de ti- luego lo lanzó bruscamente

-Óyeme bien idiota- se acercó Rafa poniendo un pie sobre el pecho de la hiena- tienes suerte de que mis hermanos hayan llegado, de no ser así, en este momento estarías en el hospital, pero grábate esto -aumento la presión de su pie- si vuelves a meterte con mi hermano, más te vale que vayas ahorrando para tu funeral, ¿quedó claro?-

-S-si...mu-y, claro- respondió Kyle adolorido. Rafa lo soltó para dirigirse con sus hermanos, en eso, Kyle con trabajos se pusode pie, señalando a Mikey- N-no siempre t-tendrás a tu hermanos para protegerte, así q-que prepárate enano, p-porque cuando ese día llegue... conocerás mi venganza- sentencio Kyle, al escuchar esto, Rafa sintió fuego en la sangre, así que corrió hacia la hiena y le propicio una patada en...donde más le duele, acción que provocó que se retorciera de dolor y le salieran unas lágrimas

-¡Qué esto te sirva de advertencia para ti y para todos!- exclamo Rafa a los presentes- ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a alguno de mis hermanos, se las va a ver conmigo!-

Los estudiantes que presenciaron la escena, se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto a los hermanos Hamato tan furiosos, rápidamente comenzaron los murmullos.

-¿Viste eso? Nunca había visto a Rafa tan furioso, me asusta, pero a la vez me encanta-

-Auch, eso sí debió doler-

-Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Leo-

-¿No crees que Donnie se ve lindo cuando se enoja?-

-Dime que tomaste fotos, esta nota nos llevará a la cima de las noticias escolares-

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, se dirigían al estacionamiento de la escuela, pero un tumulto de reporteros y fans, comenzaron a rodearlos. Cuando finalmente lograron salir de la multitud que los agobiaban, Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando vieron que Mikey no estaba con Pete. Voltearon a todos lados, pero no lo encontraron, ante esta situación los tres fueron con la paloma.

-Pete, ¿dónde está Mikey?- interrogó Leo angustiado

-No lo sé Leo- respondió el ave preocupado

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- se enfadó Rafa- Si estaba contigo-

-Sí, pero verán, mientras ustedes estaban peleando con Kyle...él-

_**Flashback**_

_**Al ver el video donde se mostró el enfrentamiento de Kyle y Mikey, el ninja de bandana naranja se paralizó, ¿cómo se enteraron sus hermanos de ese video? alguien tuvo que habérselos dicho, por lo que cuando reaccionó, tomó a Pete del ala y lo alejó del tumulto**_

_**-¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a mis hermanos?!- exclamo Mikey a Pete, el cual se quedó atónito**_

_**-Mikey, cálmate, no te alteres- trato de tranquilizarlo la paloma**_

_**-Te pedí que no les dijeras nada...me lo prometiste-**_

_**-Mikey, te juró que yo no les dije nada-**_

_**-¿entonces cómo se enteraron?-**_

_**-De seguro fue por el video, se ha vuelto muy popular en la escuela, quizás algún amigo o fan se los mostró- antes de que Mikey pudiera decir algo, notó que Kyle lo señalaba, mirándolo de una forma amenazante**_

_**-N-no siempre t-tendrás a tu hermanos para protegerte, así q-que prepárate enano, p-porque cuando ese día llegue... conocerás mi venganza-**_

_**Al escuchar esto Mikey se quedó helado, se podía ver la expresión de terror en su rostro, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, lentamente comenzó a retroceder.**_

_**-Mikey, ¿te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Pete al notar su reacción, la tortuga ante esta situación, no soportó más y salió corriendo -¡Mikey espera!- gritó la paloma tratando de detenerlo, pero la tortuga no hizo caso a sus gritos y aumento su velocidad, hasta que logró perderlo de vista**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los tres se quedaron confundidos, ¿por qué Mikey actuó de esa manera? ¿acaso se molestó por lo que ocurrió? y lo más importante, si recordaba el accidente ¿Por qué se los oculto?

-Leo, tenemos que encontrar a Mikey, no puede estar solo en esas condiciones, podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento- explico Donnie

-De acuerdo Donnie, démonos prisa antes de que Mikey se lastime- dijo Leo- así que rápido, suban al auto-

-Oye intrépido, no has olvidado algo- cuestiono Rafa sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Mikey si ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se fue?-

-Tranquilo Rafa, eso lo tengo solucionado- intervino Donnie- hace unas semanas desarrolle un nuevo programa que acabó de instalar a mi laptop, el cual me permite localizar la posición de nuestro objetivo, en este caso Mikey, a través de su celular o cualquier aparato eléctrico que tenga a su alcance-

-Vaya, ahora si me sorprendiste cerebrito, al fin creas algo útil- bromeó Rafa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-Gracias, oye- se quejó Donnie

-Bien chicos, en marcha- dijo Leo cerrando la puerta del auto- Pete, si Mikey se comunica contigo, avísanos de inmediatamente-

-Entendido chicos- respondió la paloma, mientras observaba a los Hamato alejarse en el auto- Mikey, ojala que te encuentres bien, creo que ya es hora de hablar con tus hermanos- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse volando

En los límites de la ciudad, donde se encontraba "La Protección", Mikey caminaba hacia ella lentamente, quería estar solo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se sentó enfrente de ella, y la observo por un largo rato, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía perturbado, por un lado estaba contento, a pesar de que Kyle lo ataco a traición, pudo demostrar que él también tenía las agallas para enfrentar a la hiena, pero por otro lado, estada molesto, nuevamente sus hermanos habían intervenido en sus asuntos, ¿por qué? el tenerlos cerca nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque se hubiera lastimado, le hizo sentir una gran alegría, porque comprobó que sus hermanos se preocupaban por él, pero ahora que se habían enterado del video, ¿qué iba a suceder después? qué tal si tendría que contarles sobre sus anteriores encuentros con Kyle, o de la conveniencia por parte de sus otros compañeros, no quería que sus hermanos no vigilaran constantemente o que les dijeran a sus compañeros que lo trataran mejor, quería estar más tiempo con sus hermanos y tener sus propios amigos, pero no de esa forma. Y ahora, si Kyle lo odiaba en el pasado, ahora más, sabía que la hiena no iba a descansar hasta cumplir su venganza, y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, solo, no deseaba que sus hermanos intervinieran en esa pelea, porque a pesar de no simpatizarle, admitía que Kyle en algo tenía razón, sus hermanos no siempre iban a estar ahí para cuidarlo.

-Kyle, tiene razón, mis hermanos no siempre cuidarán de mí- susurró el ninja mientras se abrazaba fuertemente- pero ahora… ¿qué será de mi vida?, si antes nadie me hablaba, ahora menos- comenzó a llorar

De repente, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, tantas emociones y preocupaciones habían sido demasiado para él, lo cual estaba afectando su estado, trató de ponerse de pie, pero comenzó a marearse, mientras más se esforzaba, más aumentaba su dolor, su visión se hacía borrosa, y el caminar le estaba costando trabajo, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Mikey!- al girar un poco la cabeza, pudo alcanzar a ver a sus hermanos, los cuales se acercaron a toda velocidad al ver el estado de su hermanito

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie...-fue lo único que dijo, ya que el dolor de cabeza regresó, solo que este fue más fuerte que el anterior, rápidamente, sus hermanos corrieron a auxiliarlo

-Mikey, Mikey- Leo se acercó al pequeño, después tomó su cabeza y la recargo en sus piernas- tranquilízate, ya estamos aquí- acto seguido, Donnie se acercó para revisarlo

-Mikey, eres un tonto, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- lo regaño Rafa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir a su hermanito- ¿por qué hiciste esto?-

-Debemos llevarlo a casa rápido, está muy débil, puede entrar en shock, su presión esta algo baja, creo que fue por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr- explico Donnie

-N-no, se preocup-pen hermanos, solo m-me duele la cabeza- contesto Mikey entrecortadamente

-Está bien, démonos prisa- Leo tomo a Mikey en sus brazos, mientras Rafa y Donnie preparaban el auto, al llegar, Leo coloco cuidadosamente a su hermanito en la parte de atrás

-Donnie, quédate con él, Rafa, tu vente adelante-

-Entendido- subieron al auto y se dirigieron rápidamente a casa, tratando de no rebasar los límites de velocidad, durante el trayecto Mikey se quedó dormido, cuando por fin llegaron, los dos hermanos mayores bajaron del auto, Leo le ordeno a Rafa que abriera la puerta, mientras él y Donnie llevaban a Mikey con cuidado a la casa, cuando entraron, se percataron de que Splinter no estaba esperándolos en la sala, cosa que normalmente hacía cuando los regañaba por llegar tarde

-Oigan, creo que Sensei no está en casa- susurró Donnie

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó Leo

-Por un lado que suerte, si no tendríamos que contarle la verdad- murmuró Rafael

-¿Qué tienen que contarme Rafael?- cuestiono Splinter saliendo de las sombras, al escucharlo, a los tres se les helo la sangre, su maestro les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, y al ver a Miguel Ángel, su expresión seria cambio a una de preocupación -¿Qué le pasó a Miguel Ángel?- pregunto Splinter

-Ah...está dormido, pero necesito revisarlo- contesto Donnie- su condición es delicada-

-Verá Sensei...lo que pasó, es una larga historia- dijo Leo

-Me gustaría oírla, pero primero lleven a Miguel Ángel a su habitación, Donatello, encárgate tu hermano-

-Si Sensei- dijo Donnie, después, las tres tortugas llevaron a Mikey a su habitación, Donnie pidió estar a solas para atender a Mikey. Leo, Rafa y Splinter salieron de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos, y cuando el genio salió, todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Se le bajo la presión, el esfuerzo que hizo cuando salió de la escuela y sus dolores de cabeza fueron mucho para él, pero logre estabilizarlo- contesto Donnie

-Pero ¿va a estar bien?- pregunto Rafa preocupado

-Sí, ahorita está dormido, necesita descansar, eso sí, cuando despierte necesitará comer algo, ya que agoto todas sus energías-

-Gracias Donatello-agradeció Splinter- bien, ya que Miguel Ángel está descansando, creo que es buen momento para que me digan lo que pasó-

-Si Sensei- respondió Leo- verá todo comenzó cuando...- y así Leo, con algunas intervenciones de Rafa y Donnie, le explicaron a Splinter del accidente de Mikey por parte de Kyle, la manera en la que se enteraron de la situación, la paliza que le dieron a la hiena, la reacción de Mikey y por último cuando lo encontraron cerca de "la protección"- ...y eso fue lo que pasó- finalizo Leo, Splinter medito por unos segundos, para después dirigirse a sus hijos

-Hijos míos, aunque su acto fue noble, también fue algo imprudente- aclaro Splinter

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las tres tortugas al mismo tiempo

-Pero Sensei, ese tarado de Kyle se merecía esa paliza por meterse con nuestro hermano-justificó Rafa molesto ante la respuesta de su maestro

-Además, Mikey recordaba como sucedió su accidente, y aun así nos lo oculto- declaró Leo- ¿por qué haría algo así?-

-Sin mencionar, que huyo de la escuela en ese estado, pudo haberle pasado algo- agregó Donnie

-Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello, entiendo su instinto de cuidar de su hermano, ya que es él menor, y que estén molestos por sus acciones, sin embargo, se han preguntado, ¿cómo se siente Miguel Ángel?- pregunto Splinter- quizás para ustedes lo que hicieron estuvo bien, pero han considerado ¿cómo puede influir esto en la vida de su hermano?- ante las palabras del Sensei, los tres se quedaron pensando. Ahora que recordaban, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron algo juntos, solo se veían en los entrenamientos, la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Será que durante ese distanciamiento su hermanito estaba en una situación difícil y ellos ni por enterados, y conociendo a Mikey, el era de los que ocultaba las cosas para no preocupar a nadie. Splinter tenía razón, no pensaron en los sentimientos de Miguel Ángel, y las palabras amenazantes que le dijo Kyle al pequeño, vinieron a su mente, cosa que los aterró

-Chicos, creo que si fuimos imprudentes al golpear a Kyle- comentó Leo

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Leo!?- se sobresaltó Rafa al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor-ese idiota golpeó a nuestro hermano, y lo hizo de la manera más cobarde, así que no lo defiendas, o que ¿acaso no te importa Mikey?-

-¡No estoy defendiendo a Kyle, Rafa!- se levantó el ninja azul golpeando la mesa, sus hermanos eran lo más importante para él, y no soportaba que ellos no creyeran eso- aunque tú no lo creas, yo también me puse furioso cuando vi el video, y claro que me importa Mikey, pero piensa, Kyle no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, el va a buscar la forma de vengarse, no va a dejar a Mikey en paz hasta que lo logré, ¿te das cuenta de lo que tendrá que pasar Mikey a partir de ahora?-

\- Leo tiene razón Rafa, Kyle no descansará hasta que logre desquitarse, aunque también hay algo que no me deja tranquilo- argumento Donnie- ¿por qué Mikey nos dijo nada sobre su accidente? y cuando intervenimos, se molesto mucho-

-Por lo que veo hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas, les aconsejo que cuando Miguel Ángel despierte, traten de hablar con él, debemos saber qué es lo que tiene- dijo Splinter

-Entendido Sensei- respondió Leo

En la habitación de Mikey, el pequeño comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, se levantó un poco y se sorprendió al darse cuenta donde estaba...

_Mikey POV _

_Estoy en mi habitación, pero ¿cómo llegué aquí? lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en "la protección" pero luego me empezó a doler la cabeza y mis hermanos... ahora recuerdo, estaba molesto porque mis hermanos intervinieron en mis asuntos, genial, gracias a ellos tendré que cuidarme de Kyle el resto del año, o hasta que cumpla con su venganza, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto? primero mis hermanos ya no me hacen mucho caso, mis compañeros solo me hablan por conveniencia, y ahora tengo un archienemigo. ¿En qué momento de mi vida las cosas empezaron a complicarse? yo solo quería que el mundo me vea a mí, a Miguel Ángel, no al hermano menor de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, quiero tener amigos de verdad, quiero estar con mis hermanos...como en aquellos días, cuando éramos niños, jugábamos juntos, reíamos juntos, a donde iba uno iban todos, ese era nuestro lema, pero ahora... solo están conmigo cuando estoy en problemas, como hoy, a veces ser el hermano menor es lo peor que a uno puede pasarte, te subestiman, te comparan con tus hermanos, te sobreprotegen, creen que por ser el más pequeño eres el más débil, aunque quiero mucho a mis hermanos, a veces pienso que se avergüenzan de mí, ¿será por mi interés sobre los humanos? ¿qué tienen en contra de ellos? ¿por qué los demás mutantes los odian tanto? por lo poco que sé, en la guerra, humanos y mutantes tuvieron sus altercados, pero cuando trabajaron juntos, lograrón vencer al Kraang, ¿por qué no podemos convivir de nuevo? entiendo que somos diferentes a ellos, pero si nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos, tanto humanos como mutantes, apuesto a que podríamos ser grandes amigos, si... mis propios amigos, eso sería genial, me pregunto, ¿habrá algún humano, del otro lado del muro, qué piense lo mismo que yo? _

_Fin del POV_

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para ver la ciudad, tenía una linda vista, pero quería contemplarla mejor, así que salió por la ventana para dirigirse a la azotea, lo cual no fue muy complicado gracias a su habilidad ninja, cuando llegó ahí, ahora sí, la ciudad se veía hermosa, se sentó a contemplarla, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba triste o tenía problemas, mientras observaba el horizonte, pensaba en lo que le esperaría a partir de ahora, no solo tendría que cuidarse de la bestia de Kyle, de seguro sus hermanos lo cuestionarían sobre su accidente, él porque se los oculto, en ese momento, recordó lo que Pete le dijo hace mucho tiempo _-yo creo que deberías hablar con tus hermanos sobre lo que sientes, a veces expresar nuestras emociones es mejor que ocultarlas-_ pero, ¿sería buena idea decirles la verdad? que Kyle lo empezó a molestar desde hace mucho, que sus compañeros solo lo usaban como mensajero, que deseaba estar más tiempo con ellos, se sentía tan confundido. En ese momento vio a un lobo adolescente, acompañado de otro más pequeño, por lo que supuso que eran hermanos, ambos se veían tan contentos, a Mikey le conmovió esa escena, por lo que soltó una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, extrañaba a sus hermanos, desde que cada uno se metió a sus actividades o ellos se reunían con sus amigos, ya casi no compartían tiempo juntos.

-Ah, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser diferentes?- se pregunto el pequeño así mismo, cuando de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Siempre te encuentro aquí cuando algo no está bien-

Al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Leo, Rafa y Donnie, sus hermanos mayores, al verlos Mikey se puso nervioso, ¿desde hace cuanto lo estaban buscando? ¿lo irían a regañar? tal vez le pedirían la verdad, pero aún no había tomado una decisión, era demasiado pronto, todo esto hizo que su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco comenzará a acelerarse, cosa que sus hermanos notarón.

-Mikey tranquilízate, por favor, no te alteres- se acercó Donnie a calmar a su hermanito

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?- preguntó Mikey un poco más tranquilo

-Este es tu lugar secreto- respondió Leo sentándose a su lado- cuando éramos niños, las veces en que estabas triste o tenías problemas, y no querías que nadie te viera, aquí era donde venías, y un día te encontré, y a partir de ahí, tu y yo nos reuníamos aquí para contábamos todo, consolarnos o darnos ánimos, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- al escuchar esto, Mikey sonrió ligeramente

-Yo también lo recuerdo, siempre estabas ahí, cuando más te necesitaba- dijo un poco triste

-Mikey... antes que nada, queremos pedirte una disculpa, por no estar ahí cuando más nos necesitas, en verdad... es increíble que tuviera que pasar esto para darnos cuenta de nuestro error- dijo Rafa, sinceramente, él no se arrepentía de haberle dado una paliza a esa hiena, pero no quería que Mikey se sintiera mal, porque también estaba consciente de que si les ocultó las cosas, era por algo, pero la pregunta era, ¿qué?

-Descuida Rafa... yo sé, que ustedes tienen sus asuntos y compromisos, y yo tampoco quiero causarles problemas-

-No Mikey, nosotros tuvimos la culpa, por nuestras acciones, ahora Kyle no te dejará en paz, pero Mikey, dime una cosa, ¿has tenido problemas con él anteriormente?- cuestionó Leo

-No...por supuesto que no, en verdad, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo hasta ahora- negó todo el ninja de naranja, pero había que admitir que no era bueno mintiendo, mucho menos a Leo, el cual le dirigió su mirada de "a mí no me engañas, dime la verdad", Mikey no pudo más- está bien, está bien, me descubriste, desde...hace tres meses, Kyle...me ha estado molestando-

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Y EN TODO ESE TIEMPO NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¿POR QUÉ?- le reclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, la verdad estaban molestos, ese tonto atormentaba a su hermanito desde hace meses y ellos ni por enterados, Mikey tendría que darle una explicación

-Quieren saber la verdad...- presiono sus puños y miro a sus hermanos- no les dije nada porque...quería demostrar que yo podía encargarme de él yo solo, quería probar que no necesito que mis hermanos mayores me cuiden siempre, ustedes...-le salió una lágrima de sus ojos azules celestes- no tienen idea de lo que se siente, que el mundo te compare con tus hermanos, que te rechacen por tus ideas o que te hablen solo por tu apellido y los lazos familiares, creo que jamás lo entenderían, después de todo, ustedes tienen muchos amigos y admiradores, nuestros compañeros y maestros los respetan, nunca han estado solos, pero en cambio yo...vivo en su sombra, no tengo amigos más que a Pete, desde que entramos, él me habla por ser yo...¡Solo quiero que vean en mí a Miguel Ángel! quiero amigos que me estimen por ser yo, y no por ser el hermano menor de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, los chicos más populares de la preparatoria Roosevelt- después de esta revelación, Mikey no pudo más y se fue a llorar a su cuarto

Ante esta respuesta, Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron sorprendidos, como era posible que su hermanito haya soportado esta carga tanto tiempo y ellos no lo notarán, ahora comprendían todo, las invitaciones que les llegaban para alguna fiesta o evento Mikey se las entregaba, cuando iban a una fiesta, el ponía excusas para no ir, el porque Pete y él eran tan unidos, todo tenía sentido, Donnie aún seguía impactado, pero decidió romper el silencio.

-Hermanos...no puedo creer, que Mikey esté pasando por tanto dolor, y nosotros, sin darnos cuenta- dijo Donnie con un tono triste

-Ahora veo porque siempre está con Pete- comentó Rafa- y yo siempre lo molestaba, cuando él era el único que estuvo a su lado-

-Saben algo chicos, Mikey, ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, y aún así, siempre lo veía alegre y optimista, y lo peor de todo, es que nosotros somos la causa de su dolor-al decir esto a Leo le salió una lágrima

21:35 hrs

Mikey estaba en su habitación, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en parte se sentía aliviado, ya que les dijo a sus hermanos la verdad, pero a la vez, estaba triste, porque no quería hacerlos sentir mal, giro la cabeza en dirección a su buró, en donde estaba una foto de él y sus hermanos, la contempló por unos minutos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Mikey ¿estás despierto?- preguntó Leo esperando una respuesta, a lo que Mikey rápidamente se acomodo en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas, y fingió dormir-voy a entrar- abrió la puerta lentamente, y al ver al pequeño "dormido", se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en la orilla de esta- Mikey, se que estás despierto, escuche ruidos antes de entrar, además, hoy en miércoles de pizza, por lo que no te acuestas sin comer al menos una rebanada-

-...Tú, si que eres bueno-contestó Mikey mostrando su rostro, Leo pudo contemplar sus ojitos hinchados, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal, así que decidió hablar

-Mikey, en verdad...-dió un gran suspiro antes de continuar- lo siento, no puedo decirte que te entiendo, pero créeme, mi intención y la de Rafa y Donnie nunca fue herirte, al contrario, debemos estar al pendiente de ti-

-¿Solo por qué soy el menor?- pregunto molesto

-No Mikey, simplemente porque eres mi familia, y no importa si eres el menor, mi deber es cuidarte, al igual que tu a nosotros-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- se puso de cuclillas sorprendido

-Claro que si Mikey- puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño- hay cosas en donde nosotros nos equivocamos o fallamos, pero en cambio tú logras resolver sin nigún problema- Mikey bajó la cabeza, no sabía si su hermano le decía eso de corazón, o solo por compasión, Leo al ver su reacción, puso su mano en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos- déjame decirte algo Mikey, y quiero que lo tengas muy claro, tú al igual que todo el mundo tienes virtudes, y también defectos, pero eso es lo que te hace único y especial, así que sin importar lo que digan los demás, se tú mismo, y si quieres cambiar, hazlo, pero de corazón y no para sorprender a los otros, ni siquiera a mi o a Rafa y Donnie, y ya verás hermanito, algún día, otros verán lo valioso de tú ser, y te aceptarán tal y como eres, y recuerda esto, no importa la cantidad de amigos que tengas, solo aquellos que a pesar de las dificultades están a tu lado, a pesar de todo, son los que valen la pena, y sé que los tendrás, porque tú mismo nombre te describe, eres un angelito, mi angelito-

Ante estas palabras, Mikey mostró una sonrisa a su hermano, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba, pero de alegría

-Ya tranquilo Mikey- lo consoló Leo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Gracias Leo- susurró Mikey- cuando estoy a punto de derrumbarme, tu acudes a salvarme-

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Mikey, tú, Rafa, Donnie y Splinter son lo más importante en mi vida, no sé que haría si algo les llegará a suceder, por eso siempre cuidaré de ti, pasé lo que pasé- Mikey aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, el tampoco se imaginaba su vida sin sus hermanos, porque a pesar de todo, los quería mucho, ese hermoso momento hubiera durado más de no ser por un ruido proveniente del estómago de Mikey, el cual se sonrojó apenado, a lo que Leo solo rió levemente- ven, vamos a cenar, porque me supongó que tienes hambre-

-Si, tengo mucha hambre, además es noche de pizza- dijo el pequeño emocionado, después ambos se dirigieron al comedor

La tristeza de Mikey se desvaneció un poco, sentía que estaba recuperando a su hermano, tenía en mente que se venían tiempos difíciles a partir de ahora, aún tenía que lidiar con el buscapleitos de Kyle y la indiferencia de sus compañeros, pero ahora, que sus hermanos sabían su situación, sentía que no estaba solo, espera que en el futuro lo ayuden a lidiar con su situación, claro sin intervenir demasiado, pero lo que no sabía Mikey, era que su verdadero reto comenzará, muy pronto...

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo más, creanmé me esforcé mucho para terminarlo, esperó que les agrade, nuevamente les agradesco a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a Jamizell, bruneli12, lovemikey, Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex y a todos mis seguidores y los que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo, cuidense mucho, les mandó abrazos y besos :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: El regreso del Kraang

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo otro capítulo, y no sé quizas, el más esperado, bueno eso dependerá de su opinión, no soporte más y trabajé en el toda esta semana, aunque no lo crean estaba ansiosa por terminarlo, bueno basta de palabras y que comienze la historia.**

Capítulo 4: El regreso del Kraang

Tokio, Japón, 18:55 hrs

Podemos observar la ciudad de Tokio, se puede ver a la población, tanto en la zona M como en la zona H, en las calles, algunos caminan rumbo a sus hogares y otros simplemente desean salir a divertirse, si todo se ve tan tranquilo, nadie tiene idea de lo que está a punto de suceder. Pero de repente, un objeto volador hace su presencia en el cielo de la ciudad, los habitantes lo observan, algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados al identificarlo: Es… una nave Kraang.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? si esos seres fueron derrotados en la guerra hace mucho tiempo. La ciudad empieza a llenarse de pánico, porque la nave comienza a disparar a los habitantes, el terror se apodera de las calles, la gente corre asustada y desesperada buscando refugio, pero lo peor viene después, ya que robots Kraang salen de la nave y empiezan a atacar a los ciudadanos, y algunos son capturados, otros no corren con la misma suerte. Entonces el departamento de policía de Tokio de ambas zonas comienza a actuar, y el jefe de policía de la zona H hace una llamada.

-!Necesito a todas las fuerzas disponibles, Tokio esta bajo ataque! !CÓDIGO K82! ¡REPITO CÓDIGO K82!-

Esto significa una cosa, que el enemigo ha regresado, una nueva guerra comenzará...ahora.

Preparatoria Roosevelt 7:55 hrs

Las clases van a iniciar, es jueves, algunos estudiantes están emocionados porque se acerca el viernes, así que se escucha a algunos decir sus planes o ponerse de acuerdo para el fin de semana, y para nuestro pequeño ninja de bandana naranja, otro día comienza, mientras iba caminando, algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban fijamente, otros se alejaban y algunos empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Si viste como dejaron a Kyle los Hamato por meterse con el pequeño? en verdad le dieron una golpiza-

-Sabes, a pesar de ser el menor, el pequeño Miguel Ángel es hábil-

-Escucha, mejor aléjate de ese chico si no quieres meterte en problemas-

Mikey empezaba a sentirse incómodo, pero recordó lo que Leo le dijo anoche, y eso lo hizo pensar que debía enfrentar la situación, no sería nada sencillo, pero esperaba que sus hermanos lo apoyaran ahora que les había dicho la verdad, así que respiró profundo, se tranquilizó, y se dirigió a sus clases -_ánimo Mikey, hoy es un nuevo día, tal vez algo bueno ocurra hoy-_ pensó el ninja de naranja, pero antes de continuar, se dirige con su amigo Pete, el cual estaba sacando sus libros del casillero, tenía que hablar con él.

-Hola Pete-

-Mikey, hola- giro la paloma para saludarlo- ¿cómo estás? te llamé anoche, pero creo que estabas dormido-

-Sí, es que... cuando me fui del colegio, digamos que... no fue buena idea hacerlo- rió nerviosamente- pero ya estoy mejor, por cierto Pete quiero... pedirte una disculpa por haberme enojado contigo ayer, no debí dudar de ti, además, tú siempre me guardas los secretos a pesar de todo, y también quiero darte las gracias-

-No te preocupes Mikey, estabas enojado y eso te hizo hacer cosas sin pensar, pero acepto tus disculpas, y agradecerme ¿de qué?-

-Tenías razón, a veces es mejor decir las cosas que ocultarlas, les dije a mis hermanos la verdad-

-¡¿En serio?! ¿y qué te dijeron? ¿cómo lo tomaron?-

-Verás, al principio se molestaron, pero cuando les dije él porque se los oculte, como que me comprendieron, en especial Leo, sabes, creo que decirles la verdad no fue tan malo como creí, es más, me siento mejor-

-Eso es bueno Mikey- pero antes de continuar, llegó Emily dirigiéndose a Mikey

-Hola pequeñito, ¿qué te dijo Leo sobre mi fiesta?- preguntó ansiosa la pantera. En ese momento Mikey se quedó helado, es cierto, con todo lo que pasó, había olvidado entregarle la invitación a su hermano, rayos ahora ¿qué le iba a decir?

-A sobre eso...bueno, Leo, él...- tartamudeaba de nervios Mikey, pero antes de contestar, alguien llegó por detrás

-¿Sucede algo Mikey?- Al voltear, Mikey pudo ver que se trataba de Leo, el cual le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria a Emily

-Ja...hola Leo, me alegra verte por aquí, le preguntaba a tu hermanito si iras a mis "Felices 16" este sábado, te envíe una invitación, ¿acaso no te la dio?- cuestiono la chica mirando a Mikey de forma enojada, al ver su actitud, Leo reaccionó

-Si me llegó tu invitación Emily-esta respuesta hizo sonreír a la pantera- pero, desgraciadamente no podré asistir-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la chica sorprendida

-Lo lamentó Emily, pero este fin de semana tengo planes, y no puedo cancelarlos, así que lo siento, será para otra ocasión- se retiró Leo, no sin antes decir algo más- ah y otra cosa, la próxima vez que quieras decirme algo, búscame a mí y no me lo hagas saber por medio de mis hermanos, ¿entendido?- Emily solo asintió, Mikey y Pete se quedaron atónitos, mientras que la chica pantera, se retiró a su salón algo desanimada

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Pete

-Sabes, empiezo a creer, que mis hermanos me comprendieron más de lo que imagine, y al parecer, en verdad quieren ayudarme- Mikey solo se limitó a sonreír, ambos se dirigieron a su salón, pero lo que no sabían, era que alguien los observaba desde lejos

-Sonríe mientras puedas enano, yo me encargare de borrar esa felicidad muy pronto...- dijo Kyle mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

El día transcurrió normalmente, Mikey y sus hermanos tomaban sus respectivas clases, realizaban sus actividades, y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Mikey inmediatamente se dirigió con Leo, quien estaba con Rafa y Donnie.

-Hola Mikey- saludo Donnie mientras lo invitaba a sentarse- ¿cómo estás? ¿ya no te duele la cabeza? ¿no sientes mareos?-

-No te preocupes Donnie, me siento muy bien, de hecho mírame, estoy de maravilla-

-Ten cuidado cabeza hueca, si vuelves a asustarme de nuevo, acabarás en el hospital, pero no por algún accidente, sino por mi- aclaró Rafa, no lo decía con mala intención solo que no soportaría que algo le pasará a su hermanito

-Tranquilo Rafa, tampoco lo asustes-defendió Leo al pequeño- eso sí Mikey, no hagas cosas que puedan perjudicarte, recuerda lo que te dijo la señorita Jessie, nada de actividades bruscas en tres días-

-De hecho solo le faltan dos días- argumento Donnie- pero concuerdo contigo Leo, así que cuídate Mikey-

-Está bien chicos-

-Oigan, no he visto al pulgoso de Kyle, esto se me hace muy sospechoso- interrumpió Rafa

-Normalmente el no ataca de un día para otro, supongo que ha de estar planeando alguna estrategia- comento Leo

-Pero apuesto a que alguno de sus amigos lo está ayudando, el tonto ni siquiera puede resolver una ecuación diferencial solo- dijo Donnie riendo un poco

-Aún así debemos asegurarnos de que no se atreva ponerle una pata encima a Mikey, de ser así yo...-antes de continuar, Rafa fue interrumpido por la mirada entrecerrada de Mikey

-Rafa, recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche, acepto su ayuda, pero no quiero que intervengan demasiado, esto es entre Kyle y yo- hablo Mikey un poco serio

-Pero Mikey, ese tonto es un tramposo, en cualquier momento puede hacerte daño, es demasiado que te encargues de el tú solo- al decir lo último, Leo y Donnie se quedaron en shock, Rafa habló de más, por lo que Mikey se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería. Después de esto, Leo y Donnie miraron a Rafa molestos

-¿Qué, hice algo malo?-

-Rafa, se supone que debemos ayudar a Mikey a salir de este problema, no a hacerlo sentir mal- exclamó Leo

-Pero al parecer tu no lo has entendido- agrego Donnie

-Oigan, yo solo... me preocupo por Mikey, no fue mi intención herirlo- se defendió Rafa

-Te entendemos Rafa, aunque no lo creas, nosotros también estamos preocupados, pero tampoco podemos abrumar a Mikey- dijo Leo

-Tienes razón Leo, si queremos que Mikey confíe en nosotros, debemos comprenderlo- dijo Donnie

-Es verdad, iré a hablar con él- pero antes de que Rafa fuera a buscar a Mikey, la campaña de la escuela sonó, la hora del almuerzo había terminado

-Eso será después de clases, sirve que tendrás tiempo de pensar que decirle, recuerda que eres muy impulsivo- al oír esto, Rafa miro con fastidio a Leo, mientras se dirigían a sus clases

Los estudiantes se dirigían a su salones, cuando unas alarmas empezaron a sonar, solo que estas no eran como las de los incendios o los sismos, estas sonaban diferente, para después escuchar hablar al director por las bocinas.

_**-Atención estudiantes, no se asusten, escuchen atentamente, la policía nos ha solicitado evacuar la escuela, estamos en una situación de alerta, por lo que necesitamos que conserven la calma, todos diríjanse a las salidas de emergencia y obedezcan al personal de seguridad, serán evacuados a sus hogares, así que necesitamos su cooperación, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro-** _

Los estudiantes estaban desconcertados, algunos tardaron en procesar la situación, otros estaban de lo más tranquilos, pero de inmediato comenzaron los rumores y especulaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo a tal grado de sacarnos de la escuela?-

-Estaremos bajo un ataque terrorista-

-Quizás se aproxima algún terremoto o tsunami-

-Se suspenden las clases !Hurra, me salve del examen de matemáticas¡-

Entre la multitud, Leo buscaba a sus hermanos, pero entre los empujones, los rumores y uno que otro tropezón o pisotón, se hacía más difícil la búsqueda, hasta que por fin dio con Donnie, después con Rafa y al final con Mikey, cuando ya estaban juntos los cuatro, se dirigían a la salida.

-Leo, ¿tú sabes que esté sucediendo?- pregunto Rafa confundido

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que debe ser algo muy grave para que la policía intervenga- contesto Leo observando por la ventanas como evacuaban a sus compañeros

-Según mis fuentes, no somos los únicos, toda la ciudad está siendo evacuada a sus hogares, y algunos en la red están comenzando a especular cosas, algunos dicen que se trata de un posible atentado o una amenaza de la naturaleza- explicó Donnie mientras revisaba su tablet

-O alguna invasión extraterrestres- dijo Mikey, pero con su comentario, solo provocó que sus hermanos lo vieran de manera extraña, el ninja solo rió nervioso- pero sea lo que sea, esto me asusta- para después tomar del brazo a Leo

-No tengas miedo Mikey, mientras estemos juntos, no nos pasará nada- lo tranquilizo Leo tomándolo de su mano, era verdad, el mundo podría caerse en pedazos, pero mientras tuviera a sus hermanos cerca, Mikey no tenía nada que temer

Cuando finalmente fueron abordados a una patrulla colectiva y enviados a casa, al llegar Splinter los esperaba en la puerta, el cual al verlos se alegro tanto, que los recibió con un abrazo.

-Hijos míos, estaba tan preocupado, me alegra que estén bien- dijo Splinter con una gran alegría, la cual confundió a los chicos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo para que toda la cuidad se alterara tanto?

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte Sensei- dijo Rafa aun extrañado por lo que estaba pasando

-Maestro Splinter, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿por qué toda la cuidad está evacuando a los habitantes a sus hogares?- preguntó Leo angustiado, a lo que Splinter guardo silencio, pero su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación y tristeza, y solo se limito a dirigirse a la sala, donde la televisión estaba prendida, confundidos por su reacción, las tortugas lo siguieron, pero al entrar a las sala, una noticia capto su atención

_-En otras noticias, al parecer un enemigo al que considerábamos derrotado, ha resurgido para traer destrucción y muerte nuevamente, esto debido a que el día miércoles en Tokio, los habitantes de ambas zonas fueron víctimas de un atentado... por parte de los Kraang- _dijo el presentador de noticias, un oso mutante, al decir la palabra "Kraang", a las cuatro tortugas se les fue la sangre a los pies, porque aunque casi nadie hablaba sobre la Guerra Bi-dimensional, habían oído historias sobre la crueldad de estos seres, el más sorprendido fue Mikey, ya que su curiosidad por los humanos, lo hizo enterarse de las torturas que hacía el Kraang, pero ¿cómo era posible, si humanos y mutantes los habían derrotado hace 15 años? pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar esto_\- desgraciadamente, Tokio no fue la única ciudad que sufrió estos atentados, también México, Inglaterra, Kenia, Rusia, Australia, Brasil y en el norte del país, se han reportado atentados de los Kraangs, vamos con Lily Simmons, nuestra corresponsal de Japón, país en donde se llevó a cabo el primer ataque, adelante Lily-_

_-Gracias Robert, me encuentro en el refugio de Hakozaki en la ciudad de Fukuoka, muchas personas de Tokio y sus alrededores, han sido evacuadas a zonas más alejadas del lugar del ataque, el acceso a la ciudad ha sido restringido, pero gracias a los videos aficionados y otras fuentes, estas imágenes de los atentados se pudieron rescatar, pero antes, si hay niños en casa, aléjelos del televisor- _advirtió la señorita Lily, una salamandra mutante

El primer video fue transmitido, en él se podía observar la zona M, los mutantes corrían asustados, incluyendo al dueño de la cámara, el cual iba narrando lo que ocurría, mientras captaba a la nave Kraang, que disparaba contra los habitantes, muchos de ellos resultaron heridos, otros no corrieron con la misma suerte, y no conformes con eso, de la nave empezaron a surgir cápsulas, y de ellas a salir robots Kraang, los cuales capturaban o disparaban a los ciudadanos, y en la imagen se podía apreciar a una familia de elefantes, en donde el padre distrae a los robots para que su familia pueda escapar, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el robot saca un bastón brillante y le emite una descarga eléctrica, dejándolo inconsciente, para después abordarlo en las capsulas contenedoras, y a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de una pequeña elefante, llamando a su padre...

También en la zona H ocurrieron situaciones similares, cuando las escenas terminaron, las cuatro tortugas estaban en shock, el ver todas esas imágenes llenas de crueldad, dolor y desesperación, fueron demasiado, principalmente para Mikey, el cual comenzó a llorar y a respirar rápidamente por la boca, por lo que Donnie corrió a abrazarlo y calmarlo, para evitar que le diera hiperventilación. Leo y Rafa se voltearon a ver ellos mismos con un semblante de tristeza y terror, mientras que Splinter estaba impactado, no podía creer que esos seres hayan regresado, no, esto debía ser una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar, el solo imaginar que otra guerra podría comenzar, lo aterraba.

_-Muchas ciudades ya han tomado medidas de seguridad altas y ha comenzado la evacuación a los refugios y zonas alejadas de los ataque y avistamientos del Kraang. Mientras tanto, la OMU está llevando a cabo una junta en donde se tomarán decisiones para enfrentar la situación actual, los resultados de la reunión se darán a conocer a más tardar este lunes- _

Sede de la OMU, Nueva York, 19:00 hrs

La noticia del ataque a Tokio se disperso por todo el mundo, lo cual provoco pánico y terror en ambas poblaciones, ¿acaso otra guerra empezaría?, pero a partir de ese momento, diversos atentados surgieron en todas partes del mundo, algunos leves y otros graves. Así que la OMU (Organización Mundial de la Unión) llevó a cabo una reunión, los lideres humanos y mutantes de cada país asistieron para discutir la situación, obviamente en salas separadas, ya que a pesar de esta, ambos bandos preferían resolver el problema por su cuenta. Por los antecedentes de la guerra, era obvio que no podía haber un tratado de paz con el Kraang, pero se debía actuar rápido, muchas vidas estaban en riesgo, por lo que enfrentarlos era la única opción, solo que está vez tanto humanos como mutantes estaban preparados, debido a que durante y después de la guerra, cada gobierno invirtió en el desarrollo de la ciencia y tecnología militar, principalmente en armamento, defensa y medicina, en caso de que se diera una posible guerra, además de que surgieron estudios sobre los Kraang y tenían registros de algunos de los experimentos que realizaron durante ese periodo.

En la sala H

-Propongo la captura de algunas de las criaturas y extraerle toda la información para conocer el paradero de su base de operaciones-

-Señores, a pesar de nuestra nueva tecnología, desconocemos las armas del enemigo, pueden ser superiores a la nuestra-

En la sala M

-Caballeros, no olvidemos a los ciudadanos, sí el Kraang planea hacer lo mismo que la guerra anterior, debemos evitar más capturas-

-Compañeros, me temo que necesitaremos fuerzas de combate, nuestro personal está escaso en ese campo-

Después de discusiones, propuestas y el tiempo encima, tanto la zona M como la H tomaron la misma decisión...

Cuando finalmente llegó el lunes...

Zona M, Nueva York 6:00 hrs

Las clases y las labores habían sido suspendidas, nadie podría salir de sus hogares hasta que las autoridades dieran aviso, así que los habitantes estaban al pendiente de sus televisores, el miedo y la angustia se sentía en cada rincón de la ciudad, los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra temían por su familia, ¿qué tal si otra guerra se desataba? ¿qué tal si debían volver al campo de batalla? ¿qué sería de sus familias?, todos estaban aterrados por lo que pudiera suceder, y Splinter no era la excepción, mientras sus hijos se encontraban en la sala esperando la decisión que había tomado la OMU, él estaba en el dojo meditando, de alguna forma el presentía que el campo de batalla lo llamaba de nuevo, tal vez las heridas de la guerra hayan cicatrizado, pero el dolor que vivió en ese infierno, aún lo perseguía, pero temía más por sus hijos, ellos eran todo lo que tenía, el solo pensar en que alguno de ellos se involucrará con los Kraang lo hacía temblar, además...si alguno de sus hijos decidiera pelear contra ellos, ese era su gran temor, de todas formas era de esperarse, ya que lo llevaban en la sangre.

_-Buenos días Nueva York, soy Robert Anderson, con la información del momento, como comentamos el pasado miércoles Tokio sufrió un atentado por parte de los Kraang, la noticia alerto a todo el mundo, incluyendo a nuestro país, por lo que la OMU ya ha tomado una decisión_\- informo el oso, para después pasar a la imagen en donde los voceros de la OMU, uno humano y el otro mutante, cada uno para darle a su respectivo bando el veredicto final de la reunión. **(El vocero humano se lo decía a la zona H y el vocero mutante a la Zona M)**

-_Ciudadanos, en base a la situación que enfrentamos hace años, la OMU ha decidido llevar a cabo el plan BR-846, el cual consiste en lo siguiente: Los civiles serán llevados a los refugios o a las zonas más seguras de sus respectivos países, o como en el caso de Tokio, cuyo atentado ocasiono grandes daños a la población, serán evacuados a otros lugares. No obstante, pesé a las alianzas que hemos llevado a cabo los gobiernos, nuestras fuerzas militares aún son escasas, por lo tanto, nos vemos obligados a tomar medidas extremas; necesitamos mutantes de ambos sexos entre 21 y 35 años para enlistarse en las fuerzas armadas, y también los mutantes que hayan servido al ejército en el pasado, se preparen para la guerra-_

Al escuchar esto, a los hermanos Hamato se les helo la sangre, sabían que Splinter participo en la Guerra Bi-Dimensional hace años, en especial Miguel Ángel, quien de niño en una noche, se enteró del doloroso secreto de su padre.

**Flashback **

**Mikey, de aproximadamente 8 años, había tenido otra pesadilla, pero como esto ya era recurrente y sus hermanos le habían dicho que debía ser valiente y aprender a dormir solo, no quería molestarlos otra vez, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Splinter, con su pequeño osito en brazos, **** para ver si podía dormir con él, estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, ya que esta se encontraba entrecerrada, pero escucho unos sollozos, provenientes de la habitación, ¿acaso su Sensei estaba llorando? para comprobarlo se asomo un poco, y lo que vio y escucho, quedó en su memoria, por siempre. **

**-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenías que irte?...Tang-Shen, mi amada Tang-Shen, y Miwa...mi pequeña- al decir esto, Splinter llevó su pata a su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en abundancia, al ver esto, Mikey se paralizo, jamás había visto a su maestro tan triste, pero ¿por qué? o mejor dicho ¿por quién? ¿quiénes eran Tang-Shen y Miwa?- esa guerra...me arrebato lo que más amaba en mi vida, Yûshin, amigo mío, perdóname, Hikari...aún me duele su perdida, pero...lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, son mis hijos, les prometo, que no dejaré que nada les pase, los protegeré con mi vida, sin importar lo que pasé, lo juró por su memoria, ellos estarán a salvo de todo peligro- **

**Fin del Flashback**

El ninja recordó esa escena como si la hubiera visto ayer, nunca se atrevió a preguntar a su Sensei quienes eran a quien mencionó, pero supuso que formaban parte importante en su vida como para ponerlo triste, al punto de llorar, solo sabía una cosa, que la guerra se los había arrebatado, gracias a esa noche, jamás volvió a preguntarle nuevamente a Splinter sobre la guerra, o los humanos, pero aún así, guardo el secreto para el mismo, ya que algo en su interior le decía que era mejor ocultarlo. Y ahora, que el enemigo regresó, ¿qué tal si Splinter debía pelear nuevamente? ¿Su Sensei estaría preparado emocionalmente para esto? o que tal si...no, eso no, Splinter no podía pelear en la guerra, le aterraba la idea de perderlo, cuando por fin reaccionó, Mikey se lanzó a los brazos de Splinter y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-!NO, SENSEI¡ ¡No pueden hacer esto!- gritaba el pequeño ahogándose en el llanto- no nos dejes solos, muchos pelearán en la guerra, no quiero perderte-

La acción del más pequeño sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluido a Splinter, al cual le partía el alma ver al más pequeño de sus hijos llorar de esa manera, Leo, Rafa y Donnie también se acercaron a Splinter.

-Sensei, Mikey tiene razón en algo, no q-queremos q-que..vayas a esa masacré, por favor- exclamó Rafa con voz entrecortada y triste

-Es cierto Sensei, muchos mutantes pelearán en esa guerra, y supongo que humanos también, aunque cada quien por su lado- agrego Donnie a punto de llorar- no tienes que pelear

-Te necesitamos Sensei, yo...te necesito- dijo Leo soltando lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-Hijos míos, créanme que yo tampoco quisiera dejarlos, pero... el campo de batalla me llama a pelear, así que debo hacerlo- contesto Splinter firme, pero la tristeza en sus palabras era evidente, antes de que alguno de sus hijos dijera algo Splinter, los interrumpió- escúchenme bien niños, aunque no lo crean, esto me duele demasiado, pero, prefiero ir yo a pelear a esa guerra, que verlos a ustedes en ella, no podría soportarlo, además, es el deber de un padre proteger a sus hijos, a veces para proteger lo que amas, debes tomar decisiones difíciles, aunque tengamos que arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida-

Al terminar de hablar, los chicos se quedaron sin palabras, sabían que tratar de persuadir a su Sensei sería inútil, de todas formas, un padre hace cualquier cosa por proteger a sus hijos, y él no era la excepción, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar la decisión de su maestro, así que entre lágrimas y dolor, Splinter les dijo que se fueran a su habitación, ya que como no podían salir y no tenían ánimos para entrenar, los envió a sus cuartos, mientras él...empacaba lo que iba a necesitar para alistarse en el ejército.

Llegó el día de partir, Splinter ya tenía su maleta lista, bajaba las escaleras lentamente, seguido por sus hijos, quienes lo acompañarían hasta la puerta, esto porque Splinter no quería que lo vieran despegar en el aeropuerto, además como no sería el único, ya que muchas familias también se despedirían de sus padres, hermanos, hijos y mejores amigos, no quería que sus hijos vieran eso y lo persuadieran de cambiar de opinión. Ya en la puerta, sus cuatro hijos estaban frente a él, se podían observar en sus expresiones tristeza, miedo y dolor, su maestro y padre iría a pelear a una guerra, los segundos se hacían eternos para Splinter, así que comenzó por despedirse, empezando por su hijo mayor.

-Leonardo, mi hijo mayor, el más disciplinado y responsable, prométeme que cuidaras a tus hermanos, en este momento, tú serás su líder y guía, pase lo que pase, deben mantenerse unidos y cuidarse entre ustedes, recuerda esto hijo mío, la familia y los amigos son lo más importante, también debes escuchar a tus hermanos, aunque ellos sean menores que tú, no quiere decir que no puedan tomar decisiones correctas, no lo olvides Leonardo, y otra cosa, no tienes que enfrentar los problemas tú solo, a veces necesitaras la ayuda de los demás- dijo Splinter sonriéndole a Leo

-Si Sensei, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y cuidaré de mis hermanos- Leo sonrió mientras abrazaba a su maestro, el cual después fue con Rafa

-Rafael, mi segundo hijo, el más fuerte y leal, tú también debes cuidar a tus hermanos, y a ti mismo, prométeme que no permitiras que la ira tome el control de tu mente, no dejes que las palabras te impulsen a llevar a cabo acciones de las cuales puedas arrepentirte, recuerda hijo mío un guerrero de verdad siempre debe tener él equilibrio entre la razón y la fuerza, y lo más importante, antes de juzgar a alguien, ve más allá de lo que ven tus ojos-

-Entendido Sensei- Rafa abrazo fuertemente a Splinter, él correspondió su abrazo, para luego dirigirse con Donnie

-Donatello, mi tercer hijo, el más inteligente y razonable, cuida mucho a tus hermanos, se que tu inteligencia es admirable, eres un verdadero genio, pero no olvides, que a veces las situaciones más complejas, tienen las soluciones más simples, habrá momentos en los que tendrás que pensar menos y actuar rápido, además recuerda esto hijo mío, debes ponerte del lado de la razón, aunque tal vez quien la tenga sea quien menos te esperes-

-Está bien, Sensei, lo haré- Abrazó Donnie a su maestro mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrón rojizo, ahora el momento más duro para Splinter, despedirse de Mikey

-Miguel Ángel, mi hijo menor, el más alegre y bondadoso, el cuidar de tus hermanos también será tu deber, debes escucharlos y comprenderlos, hijo mío, a pesar de ser el más pequeño, tu corazón es grande y noble, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, pero debes creer en ti mismo, y solo así podrás lograr lo que te propongas, recuerda, cuando sientas que no puedes más, no pierdas la esperanza, no te rindas, lucha por lo que amas, piensa en todos los que son importantes para ti, ellos te impulsarán a seguir, y solo así, lograrás alcanzar tus objetivos- al decir esto, Mikey no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su Sensei, seguido por Leo, Rafa y Donnie

-Te amo, Sensei- dijeron las cuatro tortugas al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control

-Y yo los amo a ustedes, hijos míos- respondió Splinter

Después de varios minutos abrazados, llegó la hora, por lo que Splinter se separó de sus hijos, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, y lentamente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, después comenzo a bajar despacio los escalones, fue donde estaba la parada del camión de reclutamiento, el cual ya estaba cerca, y antes de subir, giro su cabeza para ver por última vez a sus hijos, los cuales lo observaban desde la puerta. Alzo su pata en señal de adiós, sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, para después subir en el camión, ya una vez adentro, este cerró sus puertas y se alejó del lugar. Cuando el camión desapareció de su vista, los cuatro hermanos entraron a la casa, y al cerrar la puerta, los cuatro comenzaron a llorar, principalmente Mikey, que era el que más fuerte lloraba, Leo se acerco para consolarlo, seguido de Rafa y Donnie, esta situación era dolorosa para todos, y en especial para Mikey, ya que por todas las imágenes que pasaban en las noticias, lo poco que sabía de la guerra pasada, el secreto de su Sensei y la posibilidad de que Splinter no volviera, era demasiado para él y comenzó a alterarse, sus hermanos fueron a calmarlo antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico.

-Y-yo, no q-quiero que l-le pasé nad-da a Splinter- decía Mikey entre sollozos y lágrimas

-No Mikey, no digas eso, ya verás...esta guerra acabará, y Splinter, regresará, el es un gran ninja sabes, y volverá con nosotros, ya lo verás hermanito- dijo Leo abrazándolo

-Leo tiene razón Mikey, Splinter es fuerte, y hará lo que sea por estar con nosotros- añadió Donnie poniendo su mano en la cabeza del pequeño

-Así es Mikey, Splinter luchará para volver a casa, así que ya no pienses en eso, por favor- se acerco Rafa a abrazar al pequeño

La familia Hamato recibió un golpe muy duro, ahora que su maestro y padre fue a pelear a la guerra ¿qué les esperaba a los cuatro? se vendrían tiempos difíciles y debían ser fuertes para salir adelante sin su Sensei, pero este es solo el comienzo, porque algo mucho más grande, cambiará sus vidas, en especial la del más pequeño...Miguel Ángel.

* * *

**Chan chan chan, solo diré una cosa, la parte mas emocionante se acerca...**

**Este capítulo la verdad si me pusó sentimental T.T pobres de Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey ¿Cómo les irá a partir de ahora? **

**Eso lo sabrán proximamente**

**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente a ****Jamizell (gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te mandó un abrazote fuerte), bruneli12, lovemikey (gracias por tus comentarios, tus abrazos y besos y el Booyakasha :D), Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex (Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias) y a todos mis seguidores, no se que haría sin ustedes, los veo en el próximo capítulo, cuidensé y nuevamente GRACIAS!  
**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una difícil desición

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el capítulo más triste, hasta ahora, que he subido, si son muy sensibles, mejor no lo lean, y por favor, no me odien, bueno basta de hablar y que empiece la historia. **

Capítulo 5: Una difícil desición 

3 Meses después...

Hace tres meses que inicio la guerra, durante ese periodo, Nueva York se convirtió en una de las ciudades destinadas para los refugiados, esto debido a que no se registraba ataques a esta zona, por lo que civiles de otros estados y de países vecinos llegaban ahí, la gran mayoría eran jóvenes, niños y algunos ancianos, pero todos mostraban un semblante de tristeza, y era de esperarse, porque no solo fueron testigos de alguna masacre, algunos habían perdido a sus familias, su hogar y sus ganas de vivir, aunque también, recibían a los soldados heridos, muchos de ellos tenían heridas de gravedad. Para los habitantes de Nueva York, la vida tampoco era sencilla, como las perdidas eran grandes y los recursos pocos, los productos básicos y la comida empezaron a aumentar su precio, muchos jóvenes que ahora eran los encargados de mantener a su familia, tenían que trabajar para llevar comida a la mesa. A pesar de lo dura que era la situación, el gobierno decidió reanudar las clases para que los estudiantes no se atrasaran, aunque los alumnos salían más temprano, esto debido a que la mayoría de ellos debía trabajar, pues sus padres, tíos y abuelos habían ido a pelear a la guerra.

Mientras tanto, con los hermanos Hamato, también sufrían el día a día, desde que Splinter partió a la guerra, ahora ellos debían arreglárselas por si solos, con la pensión que les daba el gobierno no era suficiente, ya que si alguno de tus familiares estaba trabajando en el ejército, principalmente los soldados, recibías un apoyo económico, el cual tampoco era mucho. Así que se vieron obligados a buscar trabajo, Leonardo trabajaba en el aeropuerto registrando y orientando a los civiles que llegaban, Rafael como guardia de seguridad en el muelle, Donatello era el ayudante de un ingeniero en un taller donde reparaban los aviones para las obras de rescate y evacuación, y Miguel Ángel como cocinero en el alberge principal. Estos meses eran difíciles, pero no tanto por la situación económica, sino por lo que pasaba en el mundo, las noticias transmitían sobre la guerra, algún ataque o avance de la situación, su preocupación por Splinter se hacía cada vez más grande, pero los mensajes, hologramas o cartas que enviaba su Sensei cada semana, los calmaba un poco, porque al menos sabían que su maestro y padre estaba vivo, y eso les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, además se tenían a ellos mismos, Leo y Mikey lo sabían perfectamente, ya que ellos de alguna forma tenían más contacto con los sobrevivientes que llegaban, y lo que veían cada día, les partía el alma; niños y jóvenes huérfanos, padres destrozados por el dolor de perder a un hijo, heridos y enfermos, los dos hermanos aprendieron una cosa con esto: el mundo podría ser un infierno, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, lograrían sobrevivir a él.

Ahora, los chicos estaban en la escuela, todo transcurría normal, solo que el ambiente era diferente, los estudiantes estaban tristes, apáticos, cansados, preocupados y algunos de ellos dormidos. Añoraban esos días, cuando su única preocupación eran sus notas, los exámenes, la tarea y los trabajos finales, cuando el viernes por la noche y el fin de semana era para divertirse, o cuando ahorrabas para comprarte ropa o algún videojuego, pero ahora, todo había cambiado; esos niños se convirtieron en los pilares de sus familias en tan poco tiempo, algunos de ellos vieron a su único pariente ir al matadero, otros se preocupaban no solo por llevar comida a la mesa, también debían conseguir alguna medicina o dinero para su pariente enfermo, y algunos, por desgracia...debían sacar fuerza para sobrellevar la muerte de su familiar que murió cumpliendo con su deber.

Las clases acabaron, Leo y sus hermanos se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, cuando desde lejos...

-Como odio a esa tortuga, a estas alturas ya debería de haber llevado a cabo mi venganza, pero no, esta maldita guerra tenía que arruinar mis planes y ahora, no tengo tiempo de nada- se quejó Kyle, y es cierto, cuando la guerra inicio, su padre fue a pelear, y ahora, el debía ayudar a su madre y hacerse cargo de sus 10 hermanas, en pocas palabras, su vida se volvió, una pesadilla

-Jefecito, ¿por qué no mejor deja de pesar en Mikey y se dedica a sus asuntos?- dijo nervioso Stuart, una mofeta mutante, el único "amigo" que seguía a su lado a pesar de su actitud bipolar, al decir esto Kyle se giro a él furioso

-Stuart, déjame aclararte algo-lo toma de la camisa-yo, DETESTO A ESA TORTUGA, ESA TORTUGA ME HUMILLO, ESA TORTUGA MANCHÓ MI NOMBRE, y no descansaré hasta lograr vengarme de él de la manera más dolorosa, hasta que no lo vea sufrir, no estaré en paz-

Volviendo con los Hamato, Leo estaba haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente, cuando llegó la hora de su descanso, y al revisar su mochila, sonrió ligeramente al ver lo que contenía: era un almuerzo, preparado por Mikey, el cual consistía en un sandwich, una galleta y su botellita de agua. Esto lo hizo recordar a su hermanito, sabía que esta situación era dura para él, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que a pesar de todo este caos, Mikey hacia lo imposible por ver reír a los demás, no solo a ellos, también a los mutantes del alberge, porque los fines de semana, los cuales él no trabajaba, iba al alberge a leer, divertir o jugar con los niños, y de alguna forma, les devolvía un poco la alegría que habían perdido, sin embargo, muchas veces en las noches, lo descubría llorando en su habitación o en la azotea, le dolía verlo así, después de todo, a todos les había afectado la partida de Splinter, pero últimamente Mikey estaba muy preocupado porque ya había pasado una semana y no llegaba ninguna carta de Splinter, él también estaba angustiado, pero no podía doblegarse ante la incertidumbre, tenía que ser fuerte, por él y sus hermanos.

21:00 hrs

Llegó la hora de la cena, Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras Mikey cocinaba, todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar por temor a decir algo que propiciará alguna pelea o peor, que alterará a su hermanito, sabían que Mikey era muy sensible si se trataba de Splinter, pero Mikey no era un tonto para no darse cuenta de la situación, así que mientras servía un poco de ramen, al pequeño no le gustaba el silencio, por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Oigan ¿cómo les fue el día de hoy? - dijo Mikey animado, a lo que sus hermanos reaccionaron de golpe, porque estaban tan enfocados en no decir algo que iniciará una pelea, que la pregunta del pequeño los tomo por sorpresa

-Pues, estuvo muy aburrido, lo único emocionante fue que detuve a una escoria mientras trataba de robar los vivieres de los refugiados, y obvio, le di su merecido- comento Rafa

-Es increíble que aun en tiempos de guerra, algunos sean capaces de hacer cosas malas- agregó Donnie algo triste

-Algunos solo piensan en sí mismos, no les importa la situación de los demás mientras a ellos no les afecte- hablo Leo uniéndose a la conversación

-Pero Splinter también decía "en tiempos de guerra y carencias, la verdaderas amistades encontraras"- añadió Mikey, pero al decir el nombre de su Sensei, sus hermanos quedaron pasmados, y al darse cuenta de esto, Mikey se tapo la boca con sus dos manos, ¿qué había hecho? se supone que debía animar a sus hermanos, no ponerlos tristes- yo, dis-discúlpen-me no quise...-

-No tienes porque disculparte, Mikey- le dijo Donnie- no dijiste nada malo, al contrario, es verdad, Sensei siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas-

-Es cierto, además, a Splinter no le gustaría vernos preocupados- agregó Rafa

-Tienes razón, Mikey, sabemos que estas preocupado porque ya ha pasado una semana desde la última carta de Splinter, aunque no lo creas nosotros también lo estamos, es solo que no lo mencionamos para que no te sientas triste, no soportó verte así y no poder hacer nada para animarte- contestó Leo bajando la cabeza, Mikey solo sonrió

-Chicos, no tienen que preocuparse tanto por mí, yo tampoco soportó verlos tristes, por eso trato de hacerlos reír, aunque a veces no tengo éxito. Pero saben, durante estos días me he dado cuenta de una cosa...de que somos afortunados- al decir esto, sus hermanos, principalmente Rafa y Donnie se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de su hermanito- solo piénsenlo, estamos sanos y salvos, JUNTOS, en nuestro hogar, mientras que en otros lugares, muchas familias están separadas, perdidas o en peores condiciones que nosotros, además, al menos nosotros podemos defendernos si algo llegará a ocurrir, gracias a los años de entrenamiento, en cambio, muchos de los civiles que vemos en las noticias ni siquiera pueden hacerle frente al Kraang. Aunque no lo crean, yo también trato de ser fuerte, por Splinter, sé que a él no le gustaría vernos tristes, por eso, yo confió en que volverá con nosotros, aún así también tengo miedo. Saben, vivimos tiempos duros, pero mientras los tenga a mi lado, soportaré lo que sea-

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron sin palabras, su hermanito, a pesar de ser el más pequeño y sensible de los cuatro, tenía razón, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era lo importante, aunque el mundo fuera un caos, mientras estuvieran juntos, no importaba lo que viniera después. Luego, Mikey puso su mano en el centro de la mesa, Donnie hizo lo mismo poniendo la suya sobre la de Mikey, acto seguido, Rafa y Leo hicieron lo mismo.

-Recordemos esto, somos familia, y no importa lo que pasé, debemos estar unidos, no lo olviden, donde va uno...- dijo Leo

-...vamos todos- completaron la frase sus tres hermanos

Un momento hermoso y reconfortante, cuando de repente alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto Donnie

-No lo sé, pero iré a abrir- dijo Leo dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con unos mutantes, un águila y un hibrido de planta, lo cual sorprendió al joven tortuga

-Buenas noches, ¿usted es el joven Leonardo Hamato?-pregunto la planta, a lo que Leo asintió- venimos de parte de la Armada de Estados Unidos-

-Está bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- cuestiono Leo confundido, aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento

-Jovencito, lamentamos informarle, que el soldado Hamato Yoshi...falleció hace unos días en el campo de batalla- contesto el águila

Al oír esto, Leo se paralizo por completo, no, esto no podía ser cierto, Splinter estaba...Rafa, Donnie y Mikey quienes observaron y escucharon todo desde la cocina, también estaban atónitos, la respuesta de los oficiales resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, cuando por fin reaccionaron, se acercaron donde estaba Leo.

-No...eso, no es verdad... ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡SPLINTER NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!- gritó Rafa estallando de ira y dolor, esto hizo que Leo saliera de su trance

-No, por favor, dígame que no es verdad ¡Dígame que mi padre no está muerto, por favor!- suplico Mikey, Leo trato de calmarlo, pero fue imposible, los cuatro hermanos estaban destrozados, su mundo se les vino abajo

-No, no puede ser, debe haber algún error-dijo Donnie, quien a pesar de estar dolido, trataba de controlarse, lo cual le costaba trabajo, los oficiales al ver la negativa de los chicos, les entregaron una prueba, y al verla, se quedaron en shock...era el bastón de su maestro.

-Fue lo único que nuestro equipo logró rescatar durante las maniobras de ayuda, lo sentimos-

Las lágrimas y el dolor invadía a los hermanos Hamato, esto era una pesadilla, de la cual querían despertar, no querían aceptarlo, su padre y maestro...muerto. Simplemente no podían soportarlo, en ese momento se quedaron solos, solos en el mundo, ahora debían aprender a vivir por su cuenta, ya que Splinter se había ido, y ya no iba a volver jamás, estaban preparados para todo, pero esto, era un golpe muy fuerte en sus vidas.

1 mes después...

Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos

La guerra no muestra ningún avance a favor de los mutantes, son muchas las perdidas, y pocos los resultados, a pesar de los avances tecnológicos y las aportaciones que se llevaron a cabo en estos últimos años, el Kraang aun tenía ventaja sobre la situación.

-Teniente, de aviso al equipo A-314 que se prepare para el ataque a las coordenadas que le envié, necesitamos acabar con el cargamento de armas del enemigo-

-Entendido Capitán-

-General, informe de la situación del escuadrón 637-

-La misión fue exitosa, pero tuvimos muchas bajas señor-

-Deme el informe de daños-

-70 de nuestros soldados están muertos, 52 heridos y otros 40 aun siguen desaparecidos, ocho unidades de ataque fueron destruidas, pero logramos interceptar su armamento-

-A este ritmo no lograremos nada, necesitamos más soldados-

-Señor, si hablará con el presidente y le explica la situación, podríamos unir fuerzas con...-

-No empiece con eso General, usted sabe perfectamente que los humanos no son de fiar-

-Pero Capitán, hemos tenido muchas pérdidas, si seguimos a este paso no tendremos más soldados disponibles-

-Entonces, necesitaremos más reclutas, General, comuníqueme con el representante de la OMU, voy a necesitar su ayuda en esto-

Nueva York, 11:27 hrs

Las cosas seguían igual en la ciudad para el pequeño Mikey, todavía estaba dolido por la muerte de Splinter, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, se lo prometió a él mismo, no quería que sus hermanos, principalmente Leonardo, se preocupara por él, no quería abrumarlos, aunque no estaba solo, tenía a Pete, y a los mutantes del refugio, que estuvieron a su lado en este momento tan doloroso. En este instante, Mikey y sus hermanos estaban haciendo los deberes de la casa, ya que los domingos los tenían libres, cuando de repente, una noticia capto su atención.

_-Las pérdidas de soldados han afectado a la armada, no solo al ejército de los Estados Unidos, muchos países también están padeciendo ante esta situación, por lo tanto, la OMU ha tomado una difícil decisión a nivel internacional...jóvenes de 15 a 20 años también deberán alistarse en el campo de entrenamiento de sus respectivos países para entrenarse y servir al ejército, este proceso es obligatorio, al menos un miembro de cada familia deberá llevarlo a cabo, los reclutas, deberán presentarse en el aeropuerto más cercano de su zona, en Nueva York, será el viernes a las 7 horas en la puerta A1, para el canal tres, soy Robert Anderson-_ informo el presentador de noticias

Al escuchar esta noticia, a las tortugas se les heló la sangre, todos estaban en silencio, nadie decía nada, solo permanecían en sus lugares, estáticos _-jóvenes de 15 a 20 años deberán alistarse-_ esas palabras hacían eco en sus mentes, pero lo peor era que ahora era obligatorio, no tenían elección, uno de ellos tendría que ir a esa guerra... a morir.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡NOS MANDARÁN A MORIR!- exclamo Rafa lleno de ira mientras empezaba a aventar todo lo que encontraba

-¡Rafa, cálmate!- lo intercepto Leo tratando de calmarlo

-¡¿Cómo quieres qué me calme Leo?! ¡¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron?!-

-No, esto no es posible, llevarán a esos jóvenes a una muerte segura-comentó Donnie

-Yo, no quiero morir, aun me falta mucho por vivir- dijo Mikey asustado, y al escucharlo, Leo se quedó helado, volteo a verlo y se acerco a él

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestiono Leo preocupado y molesto tomando de los hombros a Mikey-repite lo que dijiste-

-Que, no quiero morir...en la guerra-respondió Mikey entrecortado ante la reacción de su hermano

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡tú no vas a morir! no dejare que ninguno de ustedes vaya a la guerra-

-Pero Leo, no escuchaste, es obligatorio ¿o acaso planeas alistarte a el cam...-Donnie no termino su pregunta, porque ya sabía la respuesta

-Así es Donnie, yo iré a la guerra- contesto Leo firme

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron sus tres hermanos menores al mismo tiempo

-Lo que escucharon, yo me alistaré en el ejército-

-No...¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!-grito Rafa triste pero a la vez furioso- no puedes dejarnos solos-

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión Leo, es un suicidio- reclamo Donnie enojado

-Yo estoy a cargo ahora, así que yo seré quien aceptará esa responsabilidad, no les pregunte si estaban de acuerdo o no-

-Leo, por favor, no vayas-suplicó Mikey abrazándolo- al menos no vayas solo, déjanos ir contigo-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se separó el ninja de azul para encarar a su hermanito- ninguno de ustedes estará involucrado en esto, podrían morir en el campo de batalla-

-¡Tú también podrías morir!-

-Es verdad Leo, tú solo podrías morir, deja que al menos uno de nosotros te acompañe, con mi inteligencia podría serte útil para construir aparatos y armas- dijo Donnie

-Olvídalo cerebrito, yo iré con Leo, soy el más fuerte y te aseguro que podría acabar con 100 Kraang-tontos en 10 segundos- presumió Rafa

-O qué tal si yo voy contigo, no tengo una razón en especial pero estaré a tu lado para animarte- dijo Mikey, pero ante su respuesta, sus hermanos mayores lo miraron molestos

-Enano, esto es una guerra, no un juego de niños, y en la guerra, solo los fuertes sobreviven, tu no durarías ni una hora- dijo Rafa sarcástico

-¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?-

-No Mikey, pero...una guerra es demasiado peligrosa, además no soportarías ver tanta crueldad, no eres débil, pero eres muy sensible- agrego Donnie

-Pero si estamos juntos, podemos lograr grandes cosas-

-Mikey, como digo esto sin herir tus sentimientos- dijo Donnie

-Escucha cabeza hueca, eres el más pequeño de nosotros, así que es nuestro deber cuidar de ti, ya sabes, cuestión de jerarquía- contesto Rafa

-¡¿Creen qué por ser el menor no puedo lograr algo solo?!-

-Chicos, basta nadie ira conmigo, yo iré SOLO- recalco Leo, Rafa y Donnie iban a replicar, pero su hermano les dirigió una mirada asesina, lo cual los intimido, excepto a cierto niño

-¿Por qué?- al escuchar esto, Leo se detuvo ante esta pregunta hecha por Mikey- ¿por qué haces esto? Siempre eres el que tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles-

-Porque es mi responsabilidad, como hermano mayor y cabeza de la familia...- antes de terminar Leo fue interrumpido por Mikey

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO TU SOLO!- grito Mikey enojado, sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca lo habían visto así- ¿por qué nunca me toman en cuenta? ¿por qué soy el menor? ¿creen qué soy una carga?- exclamo Mikey

-Mikey, ya cálmate- intervino Donnie

-¿Qué pasó con nuestro pacto?-miro a sus hermanos con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes- dijimos que íbamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que pasará, donde fuera uno irían todos, le prometimos a Splinter que nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaron?-

-Eso no es verdad Mikey noso...-trato de responderle Rafa

-Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado para cuidarme, pero en vez de eso nos estas dejando solos...- se dirigió a Leo enojado

-¡Mikey, ya basta!- exclamo Leo

-Ahora veo que todas tus promesas eran puras mentiras, eres un mentiroso, yo no te importo, eres la tortuga más mentirosa, cobarde y egoísta del mundo, me avergüenza que seas mi...-

_ZAP..._

Leo le dio una bofetada a Mikey, estaba furioso porque su hermanito se atrevió a contestarle y a insultarlo, pero en el fondo, sus palabras le dolían, y como no se detenía, tuvo que golpearlo para pararlo, Rafa y Donnie presenciaron la escena impactados, Mikey nunca le había hablado así a Leo y esté nunca le había pegado a Mikey, salvo en los entrenamientos. Mikey solo le dirigió una mirada de rencor a Leo, y con los ojos cristalizados, se fue corriendo a su habitación. Leo al ver lo que había hecho, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul oscuro.

Al llegar Mikey se echo a llorar a su cama, estaba dolido, no por la bofetada que le dio Leo, sino porque su hermano quería ir a la guerra sólo, y si pasaba lo mismo que con Splinter, no soportaría el perder a su hermano, ¿por qué no podían ir juntos? ¿acaso era por qué no lo creían capaz de pelear? Si, tal vez no era disciplinado como Leo, fuerte como Rafa o un genio como Donnie, pero aun así el tenía sus cualidades, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba seguro si serían útiles en una guerra. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Leo aun seguía queriendo hacer todo él, y las palabras de Rafa y Donnie también le hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón, se supone que los hermanos se ayudan y se cuidan, no importa si eres mayor o menor. Porque su hermano se hacía el fuerte cuando en el fondo se está muriendo de miedo, le dolía el que Leo no lo dejará ayudarlo, lo cual le hizo recordar algo que vio una semana después de la noticia de la muerte de Splinter.

**_Flashback _**

**_Era de madrugada, Mikey no podía dormir de nuevo, tenía pesadillas, aun con su pequeño osito _(solo para aclarar, el mismo que Cabeza de Piel le destruyó)_ no conciliaba el sueño, así que sin más remedio, fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor, él cual siempre que le sucedían cosas como esa, él lo recibía con los brazos abiertos en su habitación, aunque muchas le decía que debía enfrentar sus miedos, ya que no siempre iba a poder dormir con él, pero el pequeño siempre se salía con la suya, solo que está vez, en verdad lo necesitaba, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, iba a tocar, pero su instinto le decía que mejor se asomará, y al hacerlo, se paralizo con lo que vio... _**

**_Leo estaba despierto sentado al borde de su cama, llorando, triste, destrozado, cabizbajo, el ninja de naranja solo observaba a su hermano derramar lágrimas sin parar, le dolió verlo así, quería ir a abrazarlo, consolarlo, llorar con él, pero por alguna razón algo lo reprimía, pero en ese momento, Leo alza la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. _**

**_-Sensei...¿por qué nos dejaste? no tenías porque haber muerto, ahora que te has ido...no sé, como voy a seguir adelante, con mis hermanos, perderte fue difícil para todos, en especial para Mikey, y para mí, no sé de dónde voy a sacar fuerzas para levantarlos de este golpe tan duro que nos ocasiono tu muerte- estalló en llanto Leo cayendo de rodillas _**

**_Lo cual fue traumático para Mikey, esta situación era más difícil para Leo que para cualquiera de ellos, el hermano mayor, ahora el era _****_la cabeza de la familia y _****_debía hacerse cargo de ellos a partir de ahora, pero luego vio como Leo levantaba la cabeza con una mirada firme, pero aun derramando lágrimas_**

**_-Pero Sensei...te prometí que yo cuidaría de ellos, y así lo haré, debo ser fuerte, por ti, y por Rafa, Donnie y Mikey, no puedo fallarles, ahora yo soy el pilar de la familia, no puedo dejarme vencer, porque si yo caigo, todos caeremos, así que no dejaré que nada les pasé a mis hermanos, ¡Lo juró por tu memoria Sensei!- _**

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

Ese día fue cuando el pequeño recordó, que su hermano podría ser fuerte, decidido, seguro de sí mismo, pero también tenía sentimientos, pero como él tenía la responsabilidad de todos ellos al ser el mayor, no podía dejar que sus hermanos lo vieran decaído, solo Mikey sabía de esto. Desde entonces, él también se hizo una promesa; cuidaría de sus hermanos sin importar lo que pasará, no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, ya había perdido a su padre, así que no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguno de sus hermanos.

-Tienes razón Leo- dijo firmemente Mikey tomando la foto que tenía en su buro, donde estaba él, sus hermanos y Splinter- alguien ira a la guerra, sólo que ese alguien no serás tú, ni Rafa o Donnie... seré yo-

Al decir esto, Mikey sacó una libreta de uno de sus cajones, y empezó a escribir algunas cosas, al parecer estaba formulando un plan, si quería ir alistarse sin que sus hermanos se enteraran, debía ser muy cuidadoso, esta decicsión no era un juego, estaba consciente de que en una guerra hay dolor, muerte y crueldad, por un momento pensó en retractarse de lo que iba hacer, pero al pensar en la discución que tuvieron, el enojo y rencor lo hacían continuar, pero también el pacto que hicieron y los momentos con sus hermanos comenzaron a invadir su mente, eso también lo motivaba, aunque empezaba a confundirse, y entre todo ese licuado de emociones, llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y se echo a llorar, se sentía perdido, no estaba seguro si en verdad quería hacer esto; pero al ver la foto de su familia, que estaba al lado de su almohada, la observo por un largo tiempo, lo que provocó que los momentos felices con sus hermanos volvieran.

_-Mikey, vamos a jugar-_

_-Enano, ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte-_

_-No tengas miedo Mikey, yo te protegeré-_

Mientras recordaba aquellos momentos bellos, Mikey se fue tranquilizando, y poco a poco su mente empezó a aclararse, a pesar de todo, amaba a sus hermanos con todo su corazón, por eso cuando Leo dijo que quería ir a la guerra solo, sintió mucho miedo, porque su hermano mayor podría morir en la guerra, y cuando Rafa y Donnie se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, el terror de perder a cualquiera de los dos lo invadió, no quería perderlos, eran su familia, y la familia debe estar unida incluso en las peores condiciones, por eso quería ir con ellos, porque a pesar de ser el menor, le prometió a Splinter y a si mismo, que cuidaría de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando ellos se opusieron a ir juntos, la ira, el coraje y el miedo empezaron a alterarlo, y lo que le dijeron sus hermanos, aumentarón su furia y lo hicieron decir esas palabras hirientes, de las cuales se arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Pero después de tanto pensarlo, ya tenía la respuesta: No quería perder a sus hermanos, el amor que siente por ellos es tan grande, que no dejará que ellos se sacrifiquen por tenerlo a salvo, así que las cosas cambiarían, porque ahora era su turno de proteger a sus hermanos.

Retomó la libreta y el bolígrafo, y empezó nuevamente, escribía, corregía, borraba, activaba la opción de limpiar la hoja, pero no se daba por vencido, ya no había marcha atrás, había tomado una desición...iría a la guerra, por sus hermanos y su Sensei. Después de horas de planeación y revisión, por fin, ya tenía una estrategia para lograr llegar al reclutamiento, arrancó la hoja y la escondió debajo de su almohada, luego observo la foto nuevamente, dio un leve suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, se acerco a ella y al abrirla, ya era de noche, unas pocas estrellas podían observarse.

-Sensei, se que puedes escucharme, yo...iré a pelear a la guerra, y la verdad, tengo miedo, pero... no puedo dejar que mis hermanos se sacrifiquen por mí, si llegará a perderlos jamás me lo perdonaría, así que, por favor, estes donde estes, cuida a Leo, Rafa y Donnie y también a mí, y dame fuerzas para seguir adelante- dijo Mikey mientras una lágrima caía sobre la foto que sostenía en sus manos

* * *

**T.T No me odien por favor, aunque no lo crea, a mi también me hizo sufrir este capítulo, y ahora que nuestro amado Mikey ha tomado esa desición, NOOOO! **

**La verdad no podía esperar, por eso y gracias a mis fans, decidí acabar este capítulo antes de entrar a clases, en verdad esperó que les guste (aunque lo dudo) y si no, opinen ^^;**

**Quiero darle las gracias a ****Jamizell (gracias por tu apoyo amiga, no sé que haría sin ti, y te recuerdo, TIENES QUE SEGUIR VIVA SI QUIERES QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA XD, te mandó un abrazote fuerte, te quiero mucho :D), **** lovemikey (gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y como no agradecerte si me has seguido en este poquito tiempo, acepto nuevamente y con gustó tus abrazos, besos y el Booyakasha :D), ****bruneli12 (gracias por tu comentario :D), Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex y a todos los que siguen mi historia, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Adiós hermanos

**Hola amigos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, les traigo otro capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, ahora, empecemos.**

Capítulo 6: Adiós hermanos

6:00 hrs

_Mikey POV_

_Ya amaneció, es lunes, comienza otra semana, aunque tengo sueño, gracias a que ayer estuve pensando todo el día en un plan para ir a la guerra; así es, yo tomaré el lugar de mi hermano mayor: Leonardo. Me siento confundido, estoy furioso con él por romper su promesa, dijo que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarme a mí y a mis hermanos, no que nos dejará solos para ir a morir, se supone que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, ayudarnos y estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, se lo prometimos a Splinter antes de que...se fuera, todavía me cuesta creer que Sensei se haya ido, y que jamás volverá, esta guerra me arrebató a mi padre, así que no dejaré que me quité a mis hermanos. También pienso en Rafa y Donnie, creí que me apoyarían en esto de ir juntos a la guerra, ¿acaso no juramos estar unidos sin importar la situación? al parecer soy el único que lo recuerda, y como olvidar lo que me dijeron, creen que por ser el más pequeñoy sensible no puedo pelear, o eso me dieron a entender. No lo negaré, estoy molesto con mis hermanos, más con Leo, pero por otro lado, me gustaría ir con él, abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dije, porque esas palabras son mentira, mi hermano siempre ha cuidado de nosotros desde niños, el es mi héroe, cuando lloraba, él me consolaba, cuando caía, él me levantaba, me decía que no me rindiera, que luchará por mis sueños, claro, cuando hacia una broma muy pesada o alguna tontería, me regañaba o me daba sus sermones, aún así, a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, que lo quiero mucho y que...lo siento, como quisiera decirle esto. Pero si lo hago, sospecharía que tramo algo, porque la última vez que él y yo nos enojamos, no nos hablamos por cinco días, y hubieran sido más de no ser por la intervención de Rafa y Donnie, por eso no puedo disculparme, mucho menos despedirme, ya que Leo no es fácil de engañar, lo cual me recuerda, también debo tener cuidado con Rafa y Donnie, debo fingir estar enojado con ellos también para que tampoco intervengan en mí plan. La verdad, me gustaría disfrutar mis últimos días con ellos, decirles que los quiero, que los voy a extrañar y... que me perdonen por todo, pero no tengo otra opción, si voy a hacer esto, debo ser muy cuidadoso y hacer las cosas según lo planeado, por más difícil y doloroso que sea. Así que, empecemos por la fase uno: la cual consiste en no levantar sospechas, debo actuar normal, aunque para esto deba disimular que sigo enfadado con mis hermanos. Bien Mikey, aquí vamos._

_Fin del POV_

Con el corazón dolido, pero la mente firme, Mikey se levanto para ir a la escuela, así que se vistió, agarró su mochila y bajo a preparar el desayuno como cada mañana, mientras el cocinaba, Leo, Donnie y Rafa fueron llegando al comedor, pero la diferencia de otros días, era que ahora todos estaban en silencio, Leo tenía una expresión seria, la misma que ponía cuando estaba molesto o enfadado, Rafa solo lo observaba sin que este se diera cuenta, Donnie hacía lo mismo con Mikey, y de vez en cuando él y Rafa se hacían señas para tratar de hacer algo, querían que sus hermanos hicieran las paces, no podían estar enfadados para siempre, mucho menos ahora que Leo se iría y tal vez...no, tenían que reconciliarlos aunque fuera lo último que hicieran. Cuando Mikey sirvió el desayuno, el cual eran huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un poco de jugo, empezaron a comer en silencio, pero el ambiente era tensó, se podía sentir un aire frío y triste, Rafa no lo soportó más y se paró bruscamente de la mesa.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya basta!- exclamo dirigiéndose a Leo y Mikey- ¡¿acaso van a estar así toda la vida?!-

-Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con Rafa, pero tiene razón, Mikey, Leo se irá el próximo viernes, ¿es así cómo quieres dejar las cosas? ¡¿Estarás enfadado con él aún sabiendo que tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver?!- Donnie tampoco pudo contenerse

-Yo no tengo la culpa... de que él sea egoísta y no quiera que vayamos juntos- al decir lo último Mikey sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no debía ceder, tenía que continuar con su plan- o que ¡¿crees qué no se qué está puede ser la última vez qué lo vea?! ¡¿o acaso tú también ya te resignaste a su estúpida idea de dejarnos solos mientras él se va a morir?!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Leo ante la reacción de su hermanito, mientras lo miraba furioso- Ya tomé mi decisión, así que no me importan tus berrinches y tus chantajes, no me vas a convencer de llevarlos-

-Pues entonces no esperes una disculpa de mi parte, es más... ¡no me importa despedirme de ti!- al decir esto, Rafa y Donnie se petrificaron, Leo solo apretó sus dientes y puños, mientras que Mikey se retiraba, pero sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azul celeste

-Y en cuanto a ustedes dos- se giró Leo hacia Rafa y Donnie- que les quede claro una cosa, NO cambiaré de opinión-

-Pues sabes algo Bobonardo, no me importa tu decisión, yo iré contigo, te guste o no- lo desafió Rafa

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Antes te mandó al hospital!-

-¡Eso quisiera verlo!-

-¡Ponme a prueba!- ambos hermanos se miraron con odio, se pusieron en posición de combate dispuestos a enfrentarse

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta!- intervino Donnie- debería darles vergüenza, Rafa, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Leo, pero si los dos van a la guerra... no creo ser capaz de poder criar a Mikey solo- ante las palabras de su hermano, Rafa se calmó un poco, aunque odiaba admitirlo, si Leo no iba a estar, la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanitos recaería en él- y tu Leo, ¿en verdad quieres dejar las cosas así con Mikey? sabes que podría ser la última vez que lo ves-

-¡Claro que lo sé!- se exaspero Leo- esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, ¡¿Qué acaso no entienden qué lo único que quiero es mantenerlos a salvo?! se lo prometí a Splinter, por eso yo iré a la guerra, es mi deber-

Dicho esto Leo se retiro de la cocina, Rafa y Donnie hicieron lo mismo, pero ninguno se percato que Mikey había escuchado todo.

-No te preocupes Leo, ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti, y en cuanto a Rafa y Donnie, agradezco sus intenciones, pero debo seguir con esta farsa, hasta el viernes- susurró el ninja de naranja

Preparatoria Roosevelt

El ambiente en la preparatoria tampoco era reconfortante, amigos, compañeros y parejas, estaban tristes, deprimidos, asustados y muchos lloraban sin control, porque dentro de unos días, muchos de esos jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, irían a morir a esa guerra infernal, así que todos se estaban despidiendo, aunque las lágrimas, suplicas y crisis nerviosas no se hicieron esperar, a los profesores también les dolía esta situación, porque de alguna forma, tenían un vínculo con cada uno de sus alumnos, desde el más brillante, hasta el más latoso, era deprimente pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que verían a muchos. Pero al enterarse que Leonardo Hamato, sería uno de los que se iría, la noticia se disperso a la velocidad de la luz, de inmediato, compañeros, amigos y profesores, empezaron a consolar a sus hermanos, por desgracia, no a todos les conmovió esta noticia...

-¿Escuchaste eso Stuart? el tonto de Leonardo se irá a la guerra ¡ES PERFECTO!- celebró Kyle- sin el bobo de su hermano que lo cuide, ese mocoso estará indefenso y así, podré llevar a cabo mi venganza-

-Pero jefecito, ¿qué hay de sus otros 2 hermanos? ¿qué tal si los cuatro deciden irse juntos? además, ¿acaso usted no irá a la guerra? hasta donde yo sé, sus hermanas aún son muy pequeñas, por lo que...-

-No me arruines el momento Stuart, luego me ocuparé de eso, ahora, debo preparar mi tan anhelada venganza, y por fin los Hamato aprenderán a no meterse con Kyle Tyler- alzó su mano la hiena como si ya tuviera la victoria asegurada

Volviendo con Mikey...

-¡Mikey!- lo llamó Pete, el cual se veía preocupado, la tortuga por su expresión supuso que ya se había enterado

-Ya te enteraste verdad- cuestiono Mikey fríamente

-Sí, y créeme, en verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes Pete, tú no tienes la culpa, ciertas situaciones son inevitables, y ciertos mutantes son egoístas al enfrentarlas-

-Lo dices porque tu hermano va a ir a pelear ¿verdad?- pregunto la paloma, pero no era necesario que Mikey le respondiera, ya sabía la respuesta- Mikey, bueno, yo soy hijo único, así que no puedo decirte que se cómo te sientes, pero si te sirve de consuelo...no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo cuidaré de él-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- a Mikey se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo- ¡¿quieres decir qué tú también...?!- Pete solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender a Mikey que si- no, Pete...por favor-

-Quería decírtelo cuando se calmaran las cosas, pero todo paso tan rápido y al verte tan triste por tú hermano...perdóname Mikey, te juró que- los ojos de Pete comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡yo no quiero ir a esa guerra! no quiero morir aún, no quisiera dejar sola a mi mamá, ya suficiente dolor le causo la partida de mi papá, y ahora, si algo me llegará a suceder... tengo miedo Mikey-

Mikey se quedó estático ante la confesión de su amigo, el realmente tenía miedo, no quería ir al campo de batalla, no quería dejar a su madre, para reunirse con su padre, a pelear en una guerra en la que tal vez no regrese, lo cual le hizo recordar que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros no iban al reclutamiento por voluntad propia, más bien era por obligación, sacrificio, necesidad o miedo a perder a algún familiar, y él...no era la excepción.

-Pete...- la paloma que aún se lamentaba, alzó la cabeza, cuando de repente, sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de la tortuga- no estás solo amigo- fue lo único que dijo Mikey para calmarlo- _lo lamento Pete, eres mi mejor amigo, y no sabes cuánto te aprecio, aun así no puedo decirte...que dentro de unos días tú y yo, iremos juntos a pelear a la guerra, yo también tengo miedo, no sé si moriré ahí, pero el amor por mis hermanos, me da el valor para hacer esto- _dijo en mente el pequeño

Las clases siguieron igual, solo que el dolor, miedo y angustia era más fuerte de lo normal. Al terminar, Mikey se fue a trabajar al refugio, y al llegar, el escenario era igual o peor que en la escuela.

-Hermana, ¡no puedes dejarme sola, eres todo lo que tengo!-

-Tu hermano va irse por un tiempo, debe ir a pelear con los malos, para que no lastimen a mamá ni a ti-

-Escuche que la los militares les pagan bien por su servicio en la armada, si me uno a ella, podremos comprar la medicina de papá-

-Le prometí a tu abuela que cuidaría de ustedes, así que yo tomaré tu lugar, de todas formas, ya no tengo casa a la cual volver-

Estos comentarios le partían el alma a Mikey, el ver como hermanos, primos y amigos se despedían de sus padres, hermanos, primos, abuelos y amigos, pero también le daba fuerzas para no arrepentirse de su decisión, aunque sentía empatía y remordimiento por esos niños, porque comprendía perfectamente su miedo y dolor de que su familiar tal vez no volvería, además, extrañaría jugar con ellos y animarlos cuando lloraran.

-Es increíble que esos jóvenes y niños deban pasar por esto- interrumpió sus pensamientos Helen, una hurón mutante, cocinera principal del refugio y amiga de Mikey

-Mi hermano Leonardo ira a pelear también- respondió secamente el pequeño

-Lo sé-

-¡¿Lo sabes?! ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto sorprendido Mikey

-Escuche las noticias, tienes tres hermanos mayores que al igual que tú tienen 15 años, el reclutamiento es obligatorio, al menos un miembro debe hacerlo, he visto a muchos jóvenes despedirse y por tu cara de velorio, no es difícil imaginar que alguno de tus hermanos va a ir a la guerra- respondió la señora, Mikey estaba sorprendido, a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco, sabía que la hurón era observadora y su capacidad para deducir cosas era admirable, pero esta vez, lo dejó boquiabierto- y créeme mi niño, quisiera ayudarte, pero, la verdad no sé cómo, es más, si pudiera cancelaría esa locura del reclutamiento-

-No te preocupes Helen, aun así, te lo agradezco- Mikey, estaba nervioso, porque normalmente hablaba mucho con la hurón y se desahogaba con ella, pero ahora, no sabía si contarlelo que iba a hacer en unos días, porque podría contárselo a sus hermanos, así que para no levantar sospechas tenía que iniciar una conversación- Helen... tú crees, ¿qué es malo querer estar junto a alguien importante, a pesar de la situación?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar,la hurón al voltear a verlo se acercó a él

-Mira Mikey, te diré algo que aprendí durante lo que viví en la guerra pasada... en el mundo hay crueldad, maldad, dolor, odio y injusticia, muchos se preocupan por sí mismos y no les importan los demás, somos demasiado egoístas y convenencieros, la desesperación y el miedo corrompe hasta el alma más noble, y a veces debemos hacer cosas y tomar decisiones difíciles, los débiles no tienen oportunidad...- al decir lo último, Mikey presiono sus puños, comenzaba a enojarse, pero antes de contradecirla- pero... el amor, la amistad, la lealtad y la generosidad, son tesoros valiosos, los seres que los ponen en práctica son escasos, más en tiempos duros, así que si llegas a conocer a alguien con esas virtudes, no lo pierdas, al contrario, cuídalo, protégelo, apóyalo y lo más importante, mantente a su lado y dense fuerzas mutuamente, porque el mundo necesita ese tipo de seres ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?-

Mikey se quedó helado, no sabía que contestarle, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, la mirada deductora de Helen lo estaba alterando, la hurón se dio cuenta de esto, así que le sonrío

-Mikey, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no importa de que se trate, mientras estés seguro de ello y no te arrepientas de tu decisión, yo te apoyaré- le dio un fuerte abrazo al pequeño, el cual se quedó estático ante esta acción, pero sintió tanta calidez en este acto, que también lo correspondió- bueno mi niño, date prisa, ya casi es la hora de servir la comida-

Al decirle esto Mikey se sintió un poco tranquilo, tal vez Helen ya sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, de algún modo, sentía que podía confiar en ella, además, sus palabras le dieron más valor para seguir con su plan.

Los días pasaron rápido para Mikey, y en todos ellos debía de madrugar o desvelarse para llevar a cabo su plan sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

En la noche del lunes y parte de la madrugada del martes empaco su mochila con algo de ropa, sus nunchakus, algunas herramientas como estrellas ninja, bombas de humo, una soga, shukos, kunais, un tantô, entre otras cosas, aunque fue difícil debido a que muchas de estas armas y complementos ninja estaban en el dojo, donde Leo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a que él también se estaba preparando y entrenando, además tuvo que ser muy paciente con la persistencia de su hermano, ya que Leo no descansaba hasta lograr perfeccionar sus katas, pero logró conseguir lo que necesitaba sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, y para finalizar su equipaje, guardo una fotografía de sus hermanos y su Sensei juntos, para de algún modo, sentirlos cerca, estaría fuera de casa por un tiempo, quizás no volvería.

-NO, Mikey, no pienses eso, aún no estás en el campo de entrenamiento y ya estas pensando tonterías, iras a pelear, acabarás con esta guerra y volverás a casa, debo hacerlo, por mis hermanos...y por Splinter- se dijo a sí mismo

Llegó el miércoles, el día de la parte más importante pero complicada del plan... conseguir valerianix, un somnífero que utilizaban para tranquilizar y dormir a los soldados heridos o que debían ser operados, aunque también era usado para calmar y relajar a los pacientes, por lo poco que sabía gracias al trabajo que tenía y fingir curiosidad con sus compañeros médicos y enfermeras, supo que ese medicamento es potente pero no letal, así es, era justo lo que necesita para dormir a sus hermanos, no tenía otra opción, solo así podría despedirse de ellos y salir de la casa sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto; debía infiltrarse en la enfermería del alberge para conseguirlo. Así que aprovecho su descanso, logró evadir a los doctores y enfermeras, para finalmente llegar a la bodega de los medicamentos, no le fue complicado hacerlo, de todas formas era un ninja, luego, busco en los estantes, hasta que por fin, hallo el valerianix, acto seguido tomo dos frascos, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, el pánico lo invadió por un momento, en su angustia, miro la parte de arriba, donde estaba el ducto de ventilación, así que rápidamente salto hacia él, quito la tapa que lo cubría, y logro ocultarse justo antes de que el doctor lo descubriera, cuando este se fue, Mikey dio un fuerte suspiro, estuvo demasiado cerca.

Jueves, el momento se acercaba, ahora solo debía hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho... arreglar su habitación, así que empezó, tendió su cama, recogió la ropa que estaba dispersa por todos lados, sacudió los muebles y acomodo todas sus cosas en su lugar, mientras hacía esto se sentía triste, iba a extrañar ese cuarto que lo vio crecer por 15 años, se iba a ir por un tiempo indefinido, por lo que quería que al menos estuviera limpio para que sus hermanos no se enojaran. Cuando termino de limpiar, en tres cajas empaco sus figuras de acción que coleccionaba desde niño, en la otra todos sus videojuegos y en la última sus comics, y en su cama estaba su osito.

En esos días su relación con sus hermanos se había vuelto distante y hostil, Leo y Rafa aún tenían sus roces y como siempre, Donnie intervenía antes de que se fueran a los golpes y él solo observaba, pero sus hermanos mayores no eran los únicos que peleaban; él y Donnie también tuvieron sus discusiones, ya que trato de que su hermano lo apoyara para convencer a Leo de que lo acompañaran, cosa en la que su hermano mayor no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que su hermanito se involucrará en esta guerra. Aunque la pelea de alguna manera era parte del plan para no levantar sospechas, también guardo la esperanza de que quizás Rafa o Donnie lo apoyarían, pero estaba equivocado. Rafa tampoco se quedaba atrás, solo que en sus peleas no solo habían negativas y rechazo por su idea, también había comentarios de crítica y inferioridad por parte del mayor hacia el pequeño, ambos salían heridos en esas discusiones, Mikey porque pensaba que su hermano lo consideraba débil y Rafa porque le dolía decirle esas palabras a su hermanito, pero no porque fuera verdad, sino para que olvidará esa loca idea de ir a la guerra. Pero la parte más dolorosa para Mikey fue su relación con Leo, desde su confrontación del domingo, no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, salvo los entrenamientos, aunque Mikey trataba de hablarle para tratar de convencerlo, Leo lo evitaba para que no insistiera sobre su decisión, o le decía "si vas a hablarme, que sea para disculparte, sino, olvídalo" eso lastimo él alma del más pequeño, Leo, su hermano mayor, el que alguna vez fue el más comprensivo y amable con él, ahora se volvió frío y distante. En verdad esta situación era difícil para Mikey, le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón, pero si quería tener éxito y lograr ir al reclutamiento, tenía que seguir adelante y resistir, aunque eso implicará engañar a sus hermanos sobre sus sentimientos.

La hora de la cena llegó, era el momento de llevar a cabo la parte más importante y decisiva del plan, como siempre, Mikey cocinaba, solo que en esta ocasión el ramen llevaría un ingrediente más: unas gotas de valerianix, así que sin que se dieran cuenta, puso tres gotas en los tazones de sus hermanos, sirvió el ramen, lo movió un poco para revolverlo y llevo los platos a la mesa. Después, sus hermanos empezaron a comer lentamente, Mikey los observaba discretamente, debía asegurarse de que se acabaran todo el ramen, para que el medicamento tuviera efecto, aunque de repente el comía de su plato para no levantar sospechas, el ambiente era silencioso, nadie decía nada, solo comían y se miraban entre ellos.

-Ya mañana es el día- rompió el silencio Leo-así que pongan atención-

-Sí, el día en que vas al matadero tu solo- expreso Rafa sarcásticamente, a lo que Leo solo lo ignoro

-Donnie, tu estarás a cargo-

-¡¿QUÉ?! eso no es justo, yo soy mayor que él, yo debería estar a cargo-

-Pero eres muy impulsivo Rafa, aún no sabes tomar buenas decisiones, así que por eso tú no puedes estar a cargo- ante esta respuesta, Rafa cruzó los brazos molesto- Donnie, si algo llegará a ocurrir, Sensei nos dejo un dinero en caso de que...a él le sucediera algo, solo úsalo para emergencias, sigan con el trabajo y la escuela, pero por NADA del mundo se alisten en el ejército, de acuerdo Donnie-

-De acuerdo Leo- contesto Donnie no muy convencido- no te preocupes por eso-

-Tú también Rafa, no quiero que vayas a la guerra, ¿te quedó claro?-

-No, no me quedó claro...pero, no puedo dejar solos a Donnie y Mikey, solo por ellos te haré caso-

-Mikey ¿me escuchaste? quiero que te portes bien y obedezcas a Rafa y a Donnie-

-Si te escuche- respondió Mikey secamente-Leo...aún no es tarde, por favor...-

-Mikey, ya por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil, te lo diré por última vez, yo solo iré a la guerra, es mi deber protegerlos-

-¡Y el mío también! no importa si soy el menor, de todas formas somos hermanos, y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, recuerda que Splinter dijo...-

-Mikey, para por favor- intervino Donnie- este no es el momento para pelear-

-Donnie por favor, no me des la espalda, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, ¿por qué te empeñas en apoyar a Leo? ¿sólo porque es el mayor verdad?-

-Enano, esto no tiene nada que ver con quien es mayor o menor, entiende, es una guerra, sinónimo de crueldad, sangre y muerte, no podrías soportar algo así-

-¡LO VEN! Ustedes siempre me subestiman, pero...ya verán, un día se darán cuenta de que están equivocados- después de decir esto, Mikey se fue corriendo a su cuarto

-Créanme que no quería dejar las cosas así con Mikey, pero él debe de entender que solo quiero protegerlo- dijo Leo triste

-Lo sabemos Leo, yo también quería que Mikey y tú no estuvieran enojados- trato de reconfortarlo Rafa

-Ya verás que mañana se arrepentirá de todo lo que te dijo esta semana, y te pedirá perdón, aunque sea tarde, al menos podrán despedirse- agrego Donnie

-Eso espero, Donnie- agradeció Leo sonriéndole, para después bostezar- saben, hay que recoger aquí la cocina y ir a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado...y difícil-

Leo, seguido por Rafa y Donnie, recogieron y lavaron los trastes de la cocina, era su costumbre, pero el sueño los estaba venciendo, gracias al valerianix que Mikey puso en el ramen, así que los tres se dirigieron a su habitación y se dejaron caer en sus camas.

4:48 hrs

Mikey salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la de Leo, al entrar, lo vio dormido profundamente, tranquilo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en su vida, esto conmovió a Mikey, además de ponerlo triste, al mover un poco la cabeza, cerca de la cama estaba el equipaje de su hermano y la hoja de registro para el ejército, justo lo que necesitaba, pero antes de tomarla para llevar a cabo su plan, se acerco a su hermano para asegurarse que el somnífero hacía hecho efecto, después lo movió un poco, y no pasó nada, luego le dio unos leves golpecitos y hasta grito para despertarlo, lo cual no sucedió.

-Bien, parece que las gotitas funcionaron- dijo Mikey tranquilamente

Se acerco al escritorio, tomo la hoja de registro, volvió a su habitación, y puso en la pluma la opción de borrar, ya que Leo la había llenado con anticipación, solo necesitaba cambiar el nombre de Leonardo, a Miguel Ángel, al terminar, guardo la hoja en su maleta, tomo 4 hologramas que tenía en su buro, saco las cajas en donde estaban sus comics, videojuegos y figuras de acción, y también a su osito de peluche Kevin.

Primero, tomó la caja que contenía sus figuras de acción, se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie, abrió la puerta, contemplo a su hermano por un momento, para después poner la caja al lado de su cama, y después se acerco al ninja de bandana morada.

-Donnie, hermano...solo quiero que sepas, que eres la tortuga más brillante que he conocido, gracias por ayudarme con mis tareas, por estar a mí lado siempre, por protegerme, cuidarme, por ser tan bueno conmigo y evitar que me meta en problemas. Voy a extrañarte a ti, a tus inventos y ponerles nombres- al decir esto, Mikey abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir- perdóname por hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero no me dejaron opción, aun así, solo quiero que sepas, que te quiero mucho Donnie- le dio un beso en la frente a Donnie

Esto era duro para el pequeño, pero no podía perder tiempo, así que se separó de su hermano, dejó uno de los hologramas encima del escritorio, y salió del cuarto de su hermano, no sin antes verlo, por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora, tomó la caja que contenía sus videojuegos, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Rafa, hizo lo mismo que con Donnie, dejó la caja cerca de la cama, y se acerco al ninja de bandana roja.

-Rafa, siempre me golpeabas y regañabas, muchas veces sin razón alguna, bueno admito que en algunas era por una pequeña broma, aun así fuiste muy rudo conmigo, pero... también me defendías de los grandulones de la escuela, le dabas una lección al que me hacía llorar, eres muy agresivo, pero yo se que en el fondo eres noble, y aunque nunca te lo he dicho, me gusta cómo eres a pesar de todo-abrazo a su hermano para después besar su frente- te quiero mucho Rafa, espero que no me odies por esto- las lágrimas también se hicieron presentes

Al terminar de despedirse de Rafa, coloco el holograma en su buro, y salió de la habitación, no sin ver a su hermano por última vez antes de irse. Finalmente, la última parte del plan, y por lo consiguiente la más difícil, ir a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Leo, lo cual no solo significaría que debía partir después de decirle adiós, también estaba triste porque le hubiera gustado que su hermano estuviera despierto para despedirse. Pero no había marcha atrás, tomo la caja que tenía sus comics, la colocó al lado de la cama, para después tomar a Kevin mientras se acercaba al ninja de bandana azul.

-Kevin, aunque ya hemos hablado de esto, quiero que sepas... que te agradezco por acompañarme todas las noches, ser mi consuelo y ayudarme a dormir, pero ahora, quiero que cuides mucho a Leo en mi ausencia, vas a estar bien con él, es un buen chico- abrazo al osito mientras unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azul celeste- te voy a extrañar mucho amigo

Colocó al osito cerca de la almohada de Leo, para después dirigirse hacia él.

-Leo...yo, lo siento, por todas esas cosas que dije de ti, son mentiras, tú siempre has cuidado de todos nosotros, en especial de mi, desde niños, has estado a mi lado para guiarme, enseñarme, dar lo mejor de mí, siempre me has protegido, defendido, ayudado y consolado cuando estoy triste o tengo miedo, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito... eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- Mikey no pudo más y abrazo a Leo con todas sus fuerzas, acompañado de muchas lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro del mayor- por eso no quiero perderte, no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros, ahora es mi turno, de cuidar de ti...te quiero mucho Leo- acto seguido, le dió un beso en la frente a Leo

Duro un buen rato abrazándolo, pero al ver de reojo el reloj-despertador de su hermano, el cual marcaba las 5:57 horas, se hacia tarde, por lo que se separó de su hermano, puso el holograma en los bracitos de Kevin, y al igual que con sus otros hermanos, antes de salir del cuarto de Leo, lo miro por última vez. Ya era hora, tomo su maleta, se puso su chaqueta, ya que hacia un poco de frío, bajo las escaleras y antes de irse, se dirigió al dojo, en donde estaba la foto de Splinter, no podía irse sin despedirse de él.

-Sensei, ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós, y la verdad...tengo mucho miedo, porque estaré solo en este camino, sin mis hermanos, los voy a extrañar mucho, pero es mi turno de cuidar de ellos, te lo prometí. De seguro estás molesto por lo que voy a hacer, pero, compréndeme Sensei, estoy harto de que ellos se sacrifiquen por mi, no quiero que nada les pase, no podría soportarlo. Por eso, te pido que estés donde estés, los cuides mucho, y dame fuerzas para enfrentar este viaje, te quiero mucho, padre- al terminar hizo una reverencia y salió del dojo.

Ahora sí, tomo su maleta, coloco el último holograma en la mesa de centro, camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir, giro su cabeza para observar las escaleras y la parte de arriba de la casa.

-Adiós, hermanos- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla

Camino varias calles hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, mientras esperaba el transporte especial, el cual llevaría a todos los jóvenes reclutas al aeropuerto, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora, iría a una guerra, el peor conflicto que la sociedad pudiera vivir, donde la sangre y la crueldad brotan como margaritas, y la piedad y el amor son escasos. Pero no podía arrepentirse, no ahora, ya estaba ahí y había sacrificado mucho para lograrlo, no iba a huir, él había tomado una decisión. Por fin, llegó el autobus, y al abordarlo, vio a muchos jovenes con los ojos rojos y tristes, era normal, de seguro se trataba de aquellos que odian las despedidas y salieron de casa sin decir adiós, algunos acompañados por sus familias, quizás esa sería la última vez que verían a su familiar, y por eso lo acompañaban hasta el final del camino, mientras el autobús avanzaba, Mikey miró hacia el horizonte para observar por última vez las calles que de alguna forma, eran parte de su vida.

_-El camino será duro, pero esto lo hago por ustedes chicos, como lo dije antes, ahora me toca a mi cuidarlos, por eso yo iré a pelear, esto no solo es por protegerlos, también es mi momento de demostrar que yo también puedo enfrentar una situación difícil, esta es una prueba de la vida, que estoy dispuesto a superar, pero les prometó, que daré lo mejor de mi para acabar con esta guerra, y volver a casa con ustedes...los echare de menos chicos- __  
_

* * *

**T-T Ahora si, nuestro bebé les dijo adiós a sus hermanos, para irse a la guerra, y dejenmé decirles que escribir esto fue difícil, el solo imaginar a mi niño triste, no me odien por favor. Bueno, aqui tienen el capítulo 6, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nuevamente quiero darle las gracias a... **

**Jamizell: Gracias por tus divertidas, dulces y motivadores comentarios, te mandó un abrazo y un beso amiga :D **

** lovemikey: Perdonamé, no quisiera ser mala, pero es parte de la historia, y aunque no lo creas, ami también me duele, aún así, gracias por tu apoyo, tus abrazos, besos y el Booyakasha :D**

** pankex: Gracias por tu comentario, si de echo yo también quería que fueran juntos, pero ya sabes lo sobreprotectores que pueden ser Leo, Rafa y Donnie, perdona por hacerte llorar ^^;****  
**

**TMNTAli 3: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu comentario  
**

**También quiero darle las gracias a Luisa Tatis, Luisita Gomez, rchristianmz y por seguirme :D**

**Tampoco olvido a Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, y a todos los que siguen mi historia y la agregan a favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Impactante noticia

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el capítulo más impactante...hasta ahora claro, espero les guste y nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, y sin más preámbulos, empecemos :D**

Capítulo 7: Impactante noticia

Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, 6:40 hrs

El trayecto al aeropuerto se le hizo corto a Mikey, al bajar del autobús con su maleta y entrar, inmediatamente busco la puerta A1, donde los jóvenes se registrarían para abordar el avión que los transportará al campo de entrenamiento, le costó un poco de trabajo moverse debido a que había muchos mutantes, no solo jóvenes, también familias completas, las cuales querían acompañar a su hijo, hermano, nieto, primo o amigo hasta el final del camino, aunque también había algunos pocos que al igual que él, iban solos.

_**-Atención a los jóvenes reclutas con destino a las Fuerzas Armadas en Washington, vuelo 927, favor de pasar a la revisión de equipaje antes del registro, para los mutantes que estén acompañados, favor de pedirles a su respectivo acompañante que espere en la sala de espera-**_

Mikey sacó su hoja de registro, y al revisarla, vio que ese era su vuelo, por lo tanto, debía darse prisa, así que se dirigió al mostrador de la aerolínea militar, se formó, y cuando llegó su turno, presentó su solicitud, la cual fue escaneada para checar que no fuera falsa, y al comprobar su autenticidad, le pidieron su equipaje, el cual también fue revisado por la máquina de rayos X, y al ver que todo estaba en orden, su maleta fue puesta en la cabina de equipaje, que lo transportaría hacia el avión, después, le entregaron una tarjeta con sus datos, exclusiva para los jóvenes reclutas, la cual debía presentar cuando abordará el avión.

Después de registrarse, fue hacia la puerta A1, pero antes de entrar a la sala de espera, debía pasar por los puntos de seguridad para la revisión, lo cual no fue muy tardado, ya que había una fila exclusiva para los reclutas, y como muchos no tenían objetos cargando, salvo algún medallón o otro objeto metálico, cuando llegó a su turno, fue muy rápido, pero al entrar a la sala de espera, no estaba preparado para lo que vería...

-Johnny, te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Hija, prométeme que no te expondrás al peligro, por favor, eres lo único que me queda, si las cosas se ponen mal, tu corre, de acuerdo-

-Lo siento chiquito, no puedo llevarte conmigo, es muy peligroso-

-No te vayas Mary, no quiero que los robots malos te lastimen-

-Toma esto, te dará buena suerte, además de que cada vez que lo veas, me sentirás cerca de ti-

La sala de espera era un escenario de lágrimas, despedidas, peticiones, dolor y tristeza, le partía el alma ver a los pequeñitos despedirse de sus hermanos, primos y amigos, esto provocó un dolor en su corazón, como le hubiera gustado que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí, no para despedirse, sino para irse juntos, pero la realidad era otra, ya estaba ahí...solo. Los minutos contemplando esas escenas fueron eternos, hasta que...

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo 927 con destino a las Fuerzas Armadas de Washington, favor de abordar por la puerta A1, para ingresar al avión de manera rápida, favor de presentar su tarjeta del reclutamiento a la mano-**_

_Mikey POV_

_Ya es hora, llegó el momento de decirle adiós a todo, a mis hermanos, amigos, compañeros, a los mutantes del alberge, a mi hogar. En este momento me dirijo hacia la fila para tomar el avión que me llevará al campo de entrenamiento de la Armada, la cual avanza muy rápido a mi parecer, y al ver de reojo a los mutantes de la sala de espera, despidiéndose del su familiar que irá a pelear, la tristeza invade mi alma, por primera vez en mi vida me siento vacio sin mis hermanos, en verdad me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí conmigo, para irnos juntos. En el pasado, cuando nos enfrentábamos a una situación difícil, como la muerte de Splinter, a pesar de las carencias y los obstáculos que vivíamos día a día, cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía fuerte, lleno de valor, que podría lograr cualquier cosa; Por eso fue que quisé acompañar a Leo, porque como Rafa dijo, el escenario de una guerra es devastador, y aunque yo se que Leo es fuerte, tambièn tiene su lado frágil, así que cuando se negò a que fueramos con él, me dio mucho coraje, porque de nuevo querìa cargar con toda la responsabilidad el solo. Pensar que por esto tendría que pasar Leo, me hace seguir con mi decisiòn, no puedo echarme para atrás, esta es mi responsabilidad a partir de ahora, no puedo fallarles a mis hermanos, todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí no va a ser en vano. Leo, Rafa y Donnie, juro por la memoria de Splinter que daré lo mejor de mí en cada batalla, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas contra el Kraang para acabar con esta guerra, y lo más importante, volveré a casa sano y salvo, se los prometo._

_Fin del POV_

Con la cabeza en alto, por fin llegó su turno, presentó su tarjeta, la cual fue insertada en la máquina del registro, y cuando esta dio su aprobación, Mikey camino hacia el túnel que conectaba con el avión, y al entrar busco el número de su asiento, que para su suerte le había tocado cerca de la ventana, tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que los demás pasajeros subieran. Cuando por fin el avión se llenó, las puertas se cerraron, una de las oficiales hablo.

_**-Saludos jóvenes cadetes, soy la oficial Susan Adams, en un momento despegaremos, pero antes sigan las indicaciones de seguridad, en este momento, haganos el favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, ya que en caso de turbulencia, alguna falla o aterrizaje forzoso, nos veremos obligados a realizar maniobras complejas, así que para evitar accidentes, mantengan puesto el cinturón de seguridad. En caso de alguna emergencia acuática, presionen el botón que se encuentra debajo de su asiento para activar el chaleco salvavidas, cada asiento cuenta con uno, por lo que les pedimos que sea presionado solo en caso de ser necesario. En caso de una despresurización, saldrán las mascaras de aire, después deberán tomar la más cercana a ustedes, luego colóquela de modo que cubra nariz y boca, después presiónela para que se ajuste a su cara, acto seguido, esta le brindará el oxigeno que necesite. Gracias por su atención-**_ al terminar, la señorita se retiro a la cabina

De pronto, la señal de abrocharse el cinturón, apareció en la parte superior, ahora sí, llegó la hora de partir, Mikey se abrocho su cinturón, y miro por la ventana hacia el aeropuerto, el avión ya estaba en movimiento, en dirección a la pista para despegar, avanzaba despacio, mientras él observaba; cuando por fin el avión emprendió vuelo, pudo ver lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde arriba.

-Adiós Nueva York, adiós mi bello hogar, adiós a mi escuela, adiós a mis amigos del alberge...adiós hermanos- al terminar de despedirse, no pudo soportar más y lloró con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras tanto, lejos del aeropuerto...

Preparatoria Roosevelt, 8:30 hrs

-Esto es muy extraño, se supone que esa tortuga ya debería haber llegado ¿acaso no piensa venir a clases?- se quejó Kyle, quien al parecer aguardaba cerca del casillero de Mikey, acompañado de su amigo mofeta

-Kyle, creo que a lo mejor no vino a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es el día del reclutamiento, muchos fueron a despedirse- explico Stuart- que por cierto ¿cómo le hiciste para no asistir? no olvides que es obligatorio-

-Ay Stuart, en verdad a veces no se que tienes en esa cabeza- se mofó la hiena dándole un zape a su amigo- si puedo conseguir falsificar mis notas, también puedo conseguir certificados médicos, además no creo que un joven con problemas del corazón sea útil en el campo de batalla-

-Pero jefecito, usted no tiene problemas del corazón-

-Obvio que no idiota, pero así no tuve que ir a esa tonta guerra, para finalmente poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, ves como soy brillante-

-Muy listo jefecito, aunque...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada-

-Vamos, dime lo que estas pensando-

-Bueno pues... estaba pensando, que no considero la posibilidad de que, los Hamato hayan ido a la guerra juntos, o que tal si Miguel Ángel fue en lugar de su hermano, lo cual significaría que no estarán en la escuela por mucho tiempo-

-Ah, eso es lo que piensas- Kyle desquiciado tomo al pobre de Stuart de la camisa- ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Deja de arruinar mis momentos de alegría! esa idea es lo más ilógico que he escuchado, el bobo de Miguel Ángel es el más miedoso de los Hamato, no iría a una guerra ni aunque le dieran todo el oro del mundo. Así que deja de pensar tonterías y arruinar mi felicidad, porque si no me voy a enojar y ya sabes que enojado soy un peligro-

-¡Esta bien jefecito! Ya no diré nada, entendí perfectamente, le pido disculpas-

-Que bueno que entendiste- lo solto de la playera dejandolo caer al suelo- ahora se buena mofetita y ve a buscar a esa tortuga por toda la escuela-

-¿Qué, debo buscarlo por toda la escuela otra vez?- la hiena le lanzó una mirada amenazante mientras golpeaba su mano con su puño - está bien, ya voy jefecito-

La mofeta fue a obedecer las órdenes de su "amigo", mientras la hiena seguía esperando a Mikey para llevar a cabo su venganza.

En casa de los Hamato...

9:27 hrs

Leo abrió lentamente sus ojos azul oscuro, se sentía un poco mareado, giro un poco la cabeza en dirección a su buro para ver la hora, y al hacerlo, se sobresaltó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Las 9:27!- exclamo el líder alterado- no puede ser, me quedé dormido, rayos ojala mi vuelo sea el último, debo checar a qué hora es mi turno-

La tortuga de bandana azul se disponía a checar en su hoja de registro, pero al ir al escritorio, está no estaba donde la había dejado, al ver esto, el ninja busco por toda su habitación, a causa de su desesperación, no se dio cuenta del holograma, la caja y el osito de Mikey; al no encontrarla , supuso que alguno de sus hermanos la tomo para impedir que llegará al reclutamiento, en un arranque de cólera, fue al cuarto de Rafa, azotó la puerta, y al ver al ninja de rojo adormilado, lo tomo de la playera bruscamente.

-¡RAFAEL! ¡Devuélveme la solicitud del reclutamiento!- gritó Leo impaciente

-¡Oye Bobonardo! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!- replico Rafa mientras se zafaba de las manos de su hermano

-No te hagas Rafael, tú tomaste la solicitud de mi cuarto, pero te tengo noticias, ni creas que eso impedirá que vaya, así que devuélvemela o ya verás-

-Estás loco, yo no tengo tu tonta hoja, es más, ni siquiera he entrado a tu habitación-

-Oigan ¿Qué está sucediendo?- llegó Donnie somnoliento, los gritos de sus hermanos habían captado su atención, pero se sorprendió al ver que Leo aún seguía en casa- Leo ¿por qué sigues aquí? creí que ya te habías ido-

-Creo que me quede dormido- respondió apenado el mayor- pero ese no es el problema, Rafa tomo mi hoja de registro, y la necesito para poder alistarme, pero el impulsivo no me la quiere dar-

-Ya te dije que yo no la tome-

-Pues no te creo, así que regrésamela en este instante o atente a las consecuencias-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, aunque si quieres pelear, acepto con gusto- tanto Rafa como Leo chocaron miradas de ira

-Chicos, chicos, ya basta- como siempre, Donnie intervino en su pelea- este no es momento de pelear, además, ya saben cómo se pone Mikey cuando hacen eso-

Al decir el nombre de su hermanito, a Leo se le vino un pensamiento, así que rápidamente fue al cuarto de Mikey, pero al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, las sospechas de que el pequeño tenía la hoja se hacían más grandes.

-¡MIKEY! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!- grito Leo enfadado

-¿Crees qué Mikey haya sido capaz de tomar tú hoja?- cuestionó Donnie a su hermano

-Tengo motivos que me hacen pensar que él la tiene, recuerda que me insistía de no ir a la guerra-

-Pero si lo hubiera hecho, tú te habrías dado cuenta, recuerda que Mikey no es muy sigiloso- agregó Rafa, aún molesto porque su hermano lo había inculpado

-Sea como sea, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- al ver que Mikey no abría, Leo se enojo más- ¡Mikey! Abre esa puerta ahora mismo- pesé a sus órdenes, no recibían respuesta por parte del pequeño, cosa que preocupo a sus hermanos-

-Esto ya no me gusta chicos, debemos abrir la puerta como sea-

-Concuerdo contigo Donnie- apoyo Rafa- propongo derribar la puerta

-Buena idea-dijo Leo- listos, a las tres-

-Una...-

-Dos...-

-¡Tres!- gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo. Al mirar el interior de la habitación, se sorprendieron por lo limpia que estaba, pero ese asombro se convirtió en preocupación al ver que Mikey no estaba.

-Mikey, sal de tu escondite ahora- ordeno Leo

-Oigan, no se les hace raro, que la habitación de Mikey esté limpia- comentó Donnie mientras revisaba debajo de la cama

-Cierto, aunque no te sorprendas, tal vez lo hace para compensar su travesura- dijo Rafa checando el closet

-Al parecer no está en su cuarto- habló Leo- busquen por toda la casa, Mikey y la hoja deben estar por ahí, en algún lado

Al oír la orden de su hermano, Rafa y Donnie empezaron a buscar en cada habitación de su hogar: la cocina, el dojo, el baño, la sala y hasta en la azotea, pero no encontraron nada. Leo estaba desesperado, pero respiró profundo para no perder la calma, cuando de repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Quizás, Mikey se llevo la hoja a la escuela-

-Puede ser, tal vez la tiene para hacerte perder tiempo para que no vayas- sugirió Rafa

-Bien, entonces debemos ir a la escuela- ordeno Leo, y así que él y sus hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, ya que andaban en pijama

Mientras los tres se vestían, llegó un momento en el que se percataron de los hologramas que Mikey les había dejado.

-Un holograma ¿de quién será?-dijeron las tres tortugas en sus respectivas habitaciones

La imagen de Mikey apareció en los hologramas...

Con Donnie...

_-Hola Donnie, lamentó tener que hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero como no quisieron aceptar mi idea, no me dejaron opción. Decidí ir a la guerra, lo sé, de seguro en este momento estas molesto por mis acciones, pero...ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, por eso no quiero que nada les pasé, siempre se sacrifican y hacen mucho por mí, así que ahora es mi turno de que yo los cuide a ustedes. Aún así…- _la expresión tranquila de Mikey cambio a una de tristeza_\- te voy a extrañar mucho hermano, en verdad esto también es difìcil para mi, pero a veces debemos hacerlo por lo que más queremos; muchas gracias por todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo, tanto buenos como malos, por ayudarme con mis tareas y mis exámenes, también por protegerme y apoyarme, quiero pedirte perdón por arruinar tus inventos, por hacerte enojar y por causar desastres en tu laboratorio. Además, quiero que sepas, que eres un genio, la tortuga más inteligente del mundo, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermano, no olvides, que te quiero mucho Donnie- _al terminar, Mikey rompió en llanto mientras su imagen desaparecía

Con Rafa...

_-Hola Rafa, si ves este mensaje, yo ya estaré muy lejos, en el reclutamiento tal vez, se que estarás enfadado y dirás que estoy loco por mi decisión, pero no me dejaron opción, simplemente...no puedo soportar que tú y los otros no me tomen en cuenta, acaso no entienden que también es mi deber cuidarlos, seré el hermano menor, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre deban tomar las decisiones difíciles, bien pues ahora es mi turno- _su tono de voz de Mikey se volvió triste_\- pero antes de irme, quiero decirte, que eres un buen hermano, claro que a veces eres muy agresivo y temperamental, pero en el fondo eres la tortuga más leal que jamás haya conocido, gracias por cuidar de mi, por defenderme de los chicos malos, por enseñarme algunas técnicas de lucha y por protegerme, y sabes, perdoname por todas las bromas que te hacia, aunque te he de ser sincero, era divertido ver tu cara furiosa y aunque me perseguías o me dabas una lección, esos momentos contigo eran de los más felices para mi. Te quiero mucho Rafa, y en verdad...lo siento- se podían contemplar las lágrimas que salían sin control de los ojos del pequeño al mismo tiempo en que la imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse_

Con Leo...

_-Hola Leo, de seguro habrás notado que tu hoja de registro no está, bueno eso es porque...yo la tomé, así es, yo tomé tu lugar para ir a la guerra. Espera, antes de que te enojes o me odies, escúchame primero, tú siempre has hecho tantos sacrificios por nosotros, nunca nos has dejado solos, pero ahora, el solo pensar que quizás no te volvería a ver, sentí tanto miedo, por eso quería ir contigo, para estar a tu lado en los momentos difíciles, pero al rechazar mi suplica, me enoje tanto, porque otra vez querías cargar con esto tu solo. Hermano, serás el mayor, pero no eres un robot, tienes sentimientos, por lo tanto no debes cargar con los problemas tu solo, me tienes a mi, así que también es mi deber cuidarte- _Mikey dio un suspiro triste antes de continuar_\- solo quiero decirte que... todo eso que te dije, no es verdad, eran puras mentiras, ni siquiera estuve enojado contigo, solo fingí estarlo para que no descubrieras mis verdaderas intenciones. Yo siempre te he admirado, eres un chico amable, comprensivo, responsable y noble, siempre has estado conmigo cuando más te necesito, gracias por cuidarme, protegerme, ayudarme en los entrenamientos y por alentarme a seguir mis sueños, no quiero perderte, así que por eso acepte esta responsabilidad. Antes de que se me olvide, como no estaré en casa por mucho tiempo, te dejó a Kevin, para que te acompañe cuando te sientas triste y solo, por favor cuídalo mucho; y recuerda, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo y te lo vuelvo a decir...eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, y siempre serás mi héroe, te quiero mucho Leo- _Mikey lloró con todas sus fuerzas al decir esto, y unos segundos después, el holograma se apago

Al terminar de ver el mensaje de su hermanito, Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron pasmados, Mikey…se había ido, a la guerra, no esto no era verdad. Cuando reaccionaron los tres salieron de sus habitaciones para reencontrase en el pasillo.

-¡CHICOS, MIKEY SE HA IDO A LA GUERRA!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto Donnie

-Me dejo esto en mi habitación- dijo Rafa mostrando el holograma- además, me dejo una caja con sus videojuegos-

-También hizo lo mismo conmigo, solo que a mi me dio sus figuras de acción-

-A mi me dejó sus comic…y a Kevin- hablo Leo mostrando el osito de su hermanito- esto no puede ser verdad, Mikey no pudo haberse ido, no Mikey, él... ¡No pudo haberse ido!-

-Leo tranquilizate, Mikey no pudo haber hecho eso, tal vez solo es una estrategia para que no vayas al reclutamiento- comentó Donnie, aunque en el fondo, estaba igual de asustado

-Oigan, Mikey no iría a la guerra, si al ver las imágenes en la televisón de lo que sucedía le daba miedo, no creo que se haya atrevido a irse al reclutamiento- comentó Rafa igual de alterado, ninguno de los tres aceptaba que su hermanito se fue

-Solo hay una forma de estar seguros… Rafa, ve a la escuela y busca a Mikey. Donnie, ve al alberge y pregunta a sus compañeros si lo han visto-

-De acuerdo- asintió Donnie

-¿Y tu qué harás?- interrogó Rafa

-Yo iré al aeropuerto, si en verdad Mikey hizo eso, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo- respondio Leo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, su celular y su gafete del trabajo- vamonos, no perdamos tiempo, si alguno de nosotros descubre algo, cualquier cosa, le avisará a los demás ¿llevan sus celulares?-

-Si- respondieron los dos menores

-Bien, en marcha- ordeno Leo mientras salían de casa, Leo y Donnie subieron al auto, como el aeropuerto y el alberge quedaban de pasó, se irían juntos, en cambio Rafa se fue en su motocicleta

...

Preparatoria Roosevelt, 12:26 hrs

Cuando Rafa llegó a la escuela, rapidamente busco en todas partes, en los salones, en el gimnasio, las canchas, las areas verdes, en la cafetería, en el auditorio, incluso pregunto a los maestros si Mikey había venido a clases, pero no había señales del pequeño, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos comenzaron a murmurar, ya que Rafa iba y venía a toda velocidad de un lado al otro desesperado, ¿Por qué Rafael estaba tan alterado? ¿qué estaría buscando? O mejor dicho ¿a quién? Todos los presentes incluyendo Stuart, se percataron de su angustia, de esta manera, la noticia llego a los oidos de…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- exclamo Kyle sorprendido tomando a la pobre mofeta del cuello

-Así es jefecito, Rafael esta corriendo como loco por toda la escuela, dicen los rumores que esta buscando a alguien- respondió Stuart nervioso

-Mmmm esto podría ser algo importante, averigua a quien busca y cuando lo descubras, avisame inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?-

-Si jefecito- acto seguido, la hiena solto a la mofeta bruscamente, y esta fue a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe

Rafa empezo a preguntar a los pocos compañeros y amigos de la escuela, muchos le respondían con una negativa, pero uno de sus amigos:

-Claro que lo vi, oye pero ¿no ibas a ir con él o solo fuiste a despedirlo?-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Si, en el aeropuerto, yo fui a despedirme de mi hermano, y en una de esas vi a Mikey formado en la fila para abordar el avión del reclutamiento-

...

Refugio Internacional de Nueva York

A Donnie tampoco le estaba llendo muy bien, en cuanto llegó al refugio, de inmediato comenzó a preguntar a todo el personal si Mikey se había presentado a trabajar, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, que hoy no lo habían visto o que no fue a trabajar. Busco por todas partes pero no encontro a su hermanito. Cansado, decidio dar un respiro y se sentó en una de las bancas del alberge, cuando en una de esas, una niña rana mutante se le acerco.

-Señor tortuga ¿esta triste por algo?-

-Ah, no te preocupes pequeña, estoy bien-

-Disculpe señor tortuga ¿usted es hermano del señor tortuga de listón naranja?-

Ante la pregunta de la niña, Donnie se sorprendió ¿listón naranja? claro, de seguro se refiere a Mikey, pronto un rayo de esperanza se veía en su rostro, quizas esa pequeña podría ayudarlo para saber el paradero de su hermano.

-¿Listón naranja? ¿Hablas de Miguel Ángel? ¿conoces a mi hermano?-

-Si señor, conozco al señor tortuga Miguel Ángel-

-Dime una cosa pequeña, ¿lo has visto?-

-Si, lo vi en el aeropuerto, el señor tortuga de listón naranja abordo el avión para ir a combatir a los robots malos, como mi hermana que también se fue, ¿por eso esta triste, verdad?-

...

Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York

En cuanto llegó, Leo rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta A1, la cual ya estaba vacía, la hora del reclutamiento había terminado, al verla, rápidamente corrió hacia el mostrador de la aerolínea militar.

-Leonardo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? creí que irías al reclutamiento- se sorprendió James, un lobo mutante compañero de trabajo de Leo- oye te ves agitado ¿todo bien?

-James, necesito ver el registro de los jóvenes que fueron al reclutamiento, por favor es urgente- suplicó Leo desesperado

-Pero ¿para qué, dime?-

-No hay tiempo de explicarte por favor, ¿los tienes sí o no?-

-Ok cálmate, veré que puedo hacer, acompáñame-

Así que James y Leo fueron a la computadora del primero, ya que él fue uno de los encargados de registrar a los jóvenes que abordaron el avión militar, hizo unos cuantos movimientos en el teclado, pero al ver lo que apareció en la pantalla, se giro con un semblante de tristeza hacia la tortuga.

-Lo lamento Leo, estos registros están bloqueados, no puedo acceder a ellos a menos que sea parte del personal autorizado-

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes ingresar?!- exclamo Leo frustrado dando un golpe en el escritorio

-Leo cálmate, para empezar ¿para qué necesitas los registros?-

-Escucha James-la tortuga de bandana azul respiro profundamente para calmarse, sabía que si perdía el control, no podría pensar claramente- no fui al reclutamiento, porque no encontré mi hoja de registro, desapareció... junto con mi hermanito, no lo encontramos por ningún lado, pero quiero comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas, si en verdad fue a la guerra o solo está escondido. Por favor James, tienes que ayudarme-

El lobo al ver el dolor y angustia de la tortuga, sintió pena por él, en verdad quería ayudarlo pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? si no podía ingresar a los datos del avión militar, después de pensar un rato, una idea paso por su cabeza.

-Leo, ven conmigo- dijo el lobo levantándose de su asiento

La tortuga de bandana azul lo siguió sin preguntar, no le importaba a donde tuviera que ir, mientras pudiera saber algo de Mikey, el iría hasta el fin del mundo. Llegaron al cuarto de seguridad del aeropuerto, obviamente fueron muy cuidadosos, ya que era un área restringida, pero con un poco de sigilo y destreza, no fueron descubiertos. Una vez ahí, abrieron la puerta y vieron que una lechuza mutante estaba observando en las pantallas si no había alguna actividad sospechosa, y al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, se sorprendió.

-¡James! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!? esta área está restringida, además de que trajiste a un externo- reclamó el ave molesta

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra verte Fanny, escucha necesitamos tu ayuda, mi amigo la necesita- dijo el lobo

-Si es para encontrar una chica, olvídalo-

-No, no es eso, en verdad es una emergencia-

-Dime de qué se trata y tal vez lo considere- contesto Fanny fastidiada, James le hizo una señal al ninja de bandana azul para que le explicará

-Escúcheme señorita Fanny, necesito ver los videos de seguridad de esta mañana. Quiero saber si mi hermano en verdad tomó ese avión del reclutamiento, ya que lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay señal de él, y tengo sospechas de que si lo hizo, pero quiero verificarlo, por favor, se lo ruego, ayúdeme- suplicó Leo a punto de llorar

Fanny al escuchar la petición del chico y ver su expresión de preocupación y tristeza, le partió el corazón, él joven tortuga estaba desesperado por hallar a su hermano. En verdad debía quererle mucho, así que lo medito por un momento, para después tomar a ambos chicos de la muñeca, y los jaló hacia el interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia la computadora, tomó asiento, escribió rápidamente algunas cosas en el teclado, acto seguido, algunos hologramas aparecieron.

-Estos son los videos del día de hoy a las siete horas, por suerte las autoridades militares no se llevaron esta información, no la consideraban necesaria- explicó la chica lechuza

-Ah... muchas gracias señorita Fanny- contesto Leo dándole un abrazo como muestra de agradecimiento, la lechuza solo se limito a sonreír.

En los videos, se podía observar la sala de espera, cerca de la puerta A1, donde las familias se estaban despidiendo, el ver esas escenas les retorció el corazón a todos los presentes, mirar a esos padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, amigos y parejas despedirse de los jóvenes que se irían a pelear a la guerra, era demasiado deprimente. De repente, la señorita dio el aviso de que era hora de abordar el avión, lo que provoco que se presenciaran las lágrimas y el dolor con más fuerza, pero a Leo se le heló la sangre cuando vio que en la fila de abordaje, estaba una tortuga de piel verde clara, ojos azul celeste, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y llevaba puesta una bandana de color naranja...era Miguel Ángel. Mientras observaba la escena de su hermanito esperando su turno, cuando entrega su tarjeta para abordar el avión y su expresión de tristeza y remordimiento, Leo seguía estatico al comprobar sus sospechas. James y Fanny se percataron de su reacción.

_-Leo, lo lamento, pero me temó que tu hermano...se fue a la guerra-_

_-Señor tortuga de listón naranja abordo el avión para ir a combatir a los robots malos-_

_\- Vi a Mikey formado en la fila para abordar el avión del reclutamiento-_

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, estaban en shock, Mikey, su hermanito, el más pequeño de los cuatro, se había ido...a la guerra.

* * *

**Oh no, ahora si empezará lo bueno... lo bueno es que pude subirlo a tiempo, ojala les guste :D**

**Nuevamente, les doy las gracias a Jamizell, lovemikey, pankex, ****TMNTAli 3, Luisa Tatis, Luisita Gomez, rchristianmz, Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, y a todos los que siguen mi historia y la agregan a favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


	9. Capítulo 8: El Reclutamiento

**Hola chicos, ya se que me tarde mucho, pero esperó que mi esfuerzo valga la pena, y perdón por dejarlos en suspenso, solo espero que les guste y sin más rodeos, aqui comienzamos.**

Capítulo 8: El Reclutamiento

-¡Leo! ¡Leo, reacciona!-

Los gritos de James y Fanny eran ignorados por Leo, quien aún estaba en shock por lo que vio, Miguel Ángel, su hermano menor, se había ido... ¡a la guerra!

-Mikey...no, mi hermanito no- se levantó del asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, dejando a Fanny y a James preocupados

Al salir del aeropuerto, Leo se dirigió al auto, y al subir, sacó su celular y marco el número de Rafa.

-Hola, Rafa-

-¡Leo, Mikey no está en la escuela! pero descubrir que...-antes de que Rafa pudiera responder, Leo recibió otra llamada, de Donnie, así que para hablar con sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, activo la opción de video-llamada

-Donnie-

-Leo, voy saliendo del refugio, me entere de que...-

-Mikey se fue a la guerra, lo sé, vi los videos del aeropuerto de esta mañana, y Mikey...abordo el avión del reclutamiento- contesto Leo entrecortado, mientras que Rafa y Donnie, al ver que su hermano confirmo la verdad, se quedaron sin palabras. El silencio duro por un momento, ninguna de las tortugas decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos y del ambiente citadino, hasta que el líder reacciono- Rafa, vete a la casa en este instante, Donnie, espérame en el refugio, yo pasaré por ti, de prisa, no hay mucho tiempo-

-De acuerdo- respondieron Rafa y Donnie mientras el primero se dirigía a la salida de la preparatoria y el segundo esperaba a su hermano

Leo encendió el auto y condujo hacia el refugio lo más rápido que podía, pero sin faltar al reglamento vial, no podía darse el lujo de meterse en problemas, por más que la angustia lo matará por dentro debía mantener la compostura, sino sería detenido por las autoridades y perdería tiempo valioso. Cuando llegó al refugio, abrió la puerta del asiento de enfrente y Donnie abordo rápidamente. Una vez adentro fueron camino a casa, el genio podía ver en la expresión de su hermano tristeza, preocupación, pero sobre todo... culpa; él también estaba aterrado por la noticia de su hermanito, pero no era buen momento para hablar, ya que no podía distraerlo mientras manejaba.

En otra parte, Rafa abordo su motocicleta y fue a su casa a toda velocidad, pero la noticia de su hermano empezó a esparciese como una epidemia por toda la escuela.

-¡¿Qué Miguel Ángel tomo el lugar de Leo?!-

-Es un suicido ¿acaso no veía las noticias? todo lo que ocurre allá es horrible-

-Leo, Rafa y Donnie deben estar destrozados-

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-

Los compañeros, conocidos y profesores estaban atónitos, no podían creer que Miguel ángel, el más pequeño de los Hamato, haya ido a la guerra solo, especialmente...

-¡¿QUÉ ESE TONTO QUEEEEEEÉ?!- este grito captó la atención de los pocos estudiantes del pasillo, así es, el prepotente de Kyle se había enterado de la noticia, estaba estático y con el hocico abierto, mientras sostenía a la pobre mofeta de su playera- ¡SE FUE A LA GUERRA! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-

-No Kyle, te lo juro que es verdad, yo estuve ahí cuando Rafa se entero, además escuche cuando hablaba con sus otros hermanos y es verdad... Mikey se fue al reclutamiento- respondió nervioso Stuart

Kyle estaba estupefacto, no lo podía creer, Miguel Ángel, el más débil y cobarde según él, de los Hamato...EN LA GUERRA. Tanto tiempo que planeó y esperó para su venganza, se había ido a la basura, su coraje creció más del solo pensarlo, cuando finalmente, no pudo más y descargo su ira con los casilleros que tenía cerca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Esto no puede ser!- gritaba mientras le daba puñetazos a los casilleros- ¡Te odio Miguel Ángel Hamato!- de pronto, fue reprendido por uno de los profesores, y al verlo, la hiena se quedó helado por la mirada desaprobatoria de este, ya que se veía muy molesto

-¡Tyler! a la dirección...¡AHORA!-

-Si..señor- Kyle se dirigió aterrado a la oficina del director, seguido por el profesor y Stuart, que solo lo acompañaba

Residencia Hamato 13:49 hrs

Rafa fue el primero en llegar, mientras esperaba a Leo y a Donnie, daba vueltas en la sala, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, Mikey en la guerra, una GUERRA. Le costaba trabajo creer que su hermanito haya sido capaz de tomar esa decisión, el sólo imaginarlo ahí, solo, en el campo de batalla, de repente su mente empezó a torturarlo, ya que las imágenes sangrientas y trágicas que llegaban a pasar en las noticias o que circulaban en la red, inundaban sus pensamientos, lo cual hizo que el pánico, el coraje, la impotencia y la culpa se apoderaran de él, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando por fin llegaron sus dos hermanos, y al ver al ninja de bandana azul, Rafa se abalanzo hacia él.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA LEO!-exclamo Rafa mientras atacaba a su hermano- ¡Tu estúpida decisión provoco que Mikey hiciera esto! ¡Ves lo que provocaste!-

-¡Rafael, detente, lo lastimarás!-intervino Donnie sujetando a Rafa de los brazos tratando de pararlo, pero el temperamental se resistía, estaba empeñado en golpear a su hermano

-¡Pero te lo advierto Leonardo, si algo le pasa a Mikey JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!-

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Leo empujando a Rafa con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que este cayera de espaldas junto con Donnie- ¡¿Crees qué no lo sé?! ¡Qué por mi culpa ahora nuestro hermanito fue a una muerte segura! ¡Qué mientras él planeaba alistarse yo me porte como un cretino Y LO IGNORE SABIENDO QUE TAL VEZ ESA SERÍA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VERÍA!- la tortuga de azul por fin saco todo lo que sentía en su pecho

El silencio se hizo presente, Rafa iba a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada de Leo, la cual transmitía arrepentimiento, culpa y tristeza, su ira se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, los tres permanecieron callados por unos momentos, cuando Rafa se disponía a levantarse, accidentalmente activo el último holograma que Mikey dejó en la mesa antes de irse, al ver su imagen aparecer, sus hermanos se acercaron.

_Mikey Holograma_

_-Hola chicos, lamentó haberme ido sin despedirme de la manera correcta, pero si lo hacía, ustedes me hubieran interceptado. De seguro ya estaré lejos para cuando vean esto, pero antes de irme, quería decirles algo a los tres: Todo lo que les dije, principalmente a ti Leo, sobre que eras un mentiroso, egoísta y todo eso, no era verdad, ustedes... son los mejores hermanos del mundo y los más maravillosos, nobles y valientes, estoy orgulloso de tenerlos- _el pequeño dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas-_ También quiero aclararles, esta decisión yo la tome sabiendo los riesgos, ninguno de ustedes tienen la culpa o influyo en ella. Pero una cosa es verdad, estoy harto de que ustedes siempre se sacrifiquen por mí, aunque soy el hermano menor, yo también le prometí a Splinter que cuidaría de ustedes. Pero quiero que me prometan, que estarán juntos, pasé lo que pasé, no olviden nuestro pacto "Donde va uno, vamos todos, ninguna tortuga se quedá atrás". Leo, quiero que dejes de ser tan abnegado y dejes que los demás te ayuden cuando haya problemas. Rafa, no te metas en líos por tu temperamento, además, no quiero que tú y Leo peleen, por favor. Donnie, vigila bien a esos dos, porque no creo que me hagan mucho caso, te los encargo, otra cosa, también quiero que tú seas más humilde, serás un genio y todo, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre tendrás la respuesta a todo. Y bueno yo, daré lo mejor de mí para acabar con esta guerra, les prometo que me esforzare en mi entrenamiento para poder vencer al Kraang, y solo así, podré volver a verlos de nuevo, solo les pido... que confíen en mí, tal vez no sea el más fuerte, o el más listo, ni siquiera soy un gran ninja, pero sé que yo también puedo lograr, hacer algo bien. Adiós chicos, no olviden que los quiero-_ al terminar, el holograma se apago, y Leo, Rafa y Donnie se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el mayor decidió hablar

\- Saben algo, a pesar de la forma en que lo trate, al ver el holograma y escuchar todo lo que me dijo al despedirse, pude darme cuenta de que...él nunca estuvo enfadado conmigo, solo fingía, para que no me diera cuenta de que sus verdaderas intenciones eran... tomar mi lugar en el reclutamiento- al decir lo último, Leo comenzó a llorar- ¡Yo no quería que esto pasará! Se los juró, solo quería protegerlo, a él y a ustedes. Saben, cuando asumí la verdad de que Splinter murió, sentí... que mi mundo se había derrumbado, siempre he sabido que la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de la familia recaería en mi algún día, pero en ese momento, me sentí asustado, porque todo fue tan pronto, que no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, el ver la tristeza, el miedo y la angustia en sus miradas, me hizo reaccionar, tenía que ser fuerte, por mi y por ustedes, se lo prometí a Splinter y a mí mismo, de que los cuidaría sin importar lo que pasará. No me importaba lo difícil que eran las cosas, el ver qué estuvieran bien y esforzándose, hacia que todo valiera la pena, lo cual me motivaba para seguir adelante a pesar de la situación; pero cuando dijeron lo del reclutamiento, me aterré, el imaginarlos en una guerra y que su vida corriera peligro constantemente, no, no podía permitir eso, así que por eso quería ir solo, para protegerlos... no quiero perderlos, si algo les llegará a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría- Leo comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azul oscuro

Rafa y Donnie se quedaron sorprendidos, jamás creyeron que en todo ese tiempo su hermano mayor haya soportado tanto dolor, esto era más difícil para el que para cualquiera de ellos. De pronto, Leo apretó sus puños, se limpio las lágrimas, miro el dojo por unos momentos, su mirada era firme, pero a la vez se podía percibir un aire de culpa, después se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación , antes de entrar, volteo a ver a sus hermanos, quienes estaban confundidos con su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Empaquen sus cosas en este instante- ordeno el mayor. Al escucharlo, ambas tortugas subieron con su hermano, era obvio que sabían lo que pretendía hacer, pero cuando les pidió a ellos empacar, se extrañaron un poco

-Un momento intrépido, ¿por qué ahora si quieres que vayamos contigo?- cuestiono Rafa molesto, Leo lo miro por unos instantes, para después tomar a Kevin y observarlo triste

-Todo esto es mi culpa, yo soy el responsable de que Mikey se haya ido solo a la guerra, pero...-apretó ligeramente al pequeño osito mientras su expresión de tristeza, cambiaba a una de determinación- no volveré a cometer el mismo error, si queremos encontrar a Mikey, debemos estar unidos, además "donde va uno, vamos todos, ninguna tortuga se quedá atrás". Así que ¿están conmigo?-

-No es necesario preguntarme, ya sabes mi respuesta-

-Cuenta conmigo- contesto Donnie. Acto seguido los tres juntaron sus manos, estaban decididos, irían a buscar a su hermanito

-Bien, escuchen, debemos actuar rápido y ser cuidadosos, mientras más tiempo pasé la guerra será más peligrosa, lo cual significaría que Mikey estará en riesgo constantemente. Primero, debemos averiguar a qué campo de entrenamiento fue llevado Mikey, después, debemos planear como salir de la ciudad, por lo que sé, no se puede a menos que se tenga una autorización, por lo que tendremos que buscar una forma de burlar la seguridad. Una vez fuera de la zona de seguridad, hay una alta posibilidad que nos encontremos con algunos Kraang, por lo que necesitamos recopilar información sobre ellos. Donnie, necesito que te infiltres en la computadora del aeropuerto y averigües el destino del avión de Mikey, el vuelo es 927, también consigue los planos de alcantarillado de Nueva York, escaparemos por ahí. Rafa, tú y yo nos encargaremos de equipar todo lo que necesitaremos, también me ayudarás a estudiar al Kraang, así que busquemos en cualquier fuente de información, ya sean las noticias, en internet o por cualquier otro medio-

-Entendido- contesto Rafa

-A la orden Leo- dijo Donnie

-No te preocupes Mikey, te prometo que no descansaremos hasta encontrarte- dicho esto, las tres tortugas empezaron a trabajar para idear un plan de escape

...

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, ya que en otro lugar...

-¡Jefecito, no haga locuras!-

-¡¿Que dijiste mofeta apestosa?!- interrogó Kyle a Stuart tomándolo fuertemente del cuello- ¿acaso me estas llamando loco?-

\- No, yo no dije eso, es solo que... piénselo bien, buscar a Miguel Ángel en medio de una guerra y arriesgar su vida por una venganza, no tiene sentido, además ¿cómo piensa encontrarlo? ni siquiera sabe a donde fue- pregunto Stuart siendo soltado por Kyle, bruscamente

-Ugh, Stuart, a veces me pregunto ¿qué hay en tu cabeza?, es obvio que los tarados de sus hermanos van a ir a buscar al bebé de la familia, porque te aseguro que en este momento esas tortugas deben estar preocupados por el enano, y conociendo lo sobreprotectores que son con él, irán en su búsqueda-

-Entonces ¿planeas seguirlos para dar con Mikey?-

-Exacto, ahora si nos entendemos, así que no perdamos tiempo, ve a tu casa y empaca tus cosas, será un largo viaje-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quieres qué YO vaya contigo?-

-Claro, necesitaré que alguien sea testigo de mi venganza, además ¿no serías capaz de dejar a tu mejor amigo verdad?-

-Ah, bueno, yo...- la mofeta dudaba en contestar, y más con la mirada de reproche de Kyle- si, iré contigo-

-¡Perfecto! Démonos prisa que él tiempo es oro-

Campo de Entrenamiento, Washington

Por fin, el avión había aterrizado, después de un largo viaje, ya que aunque por aire era más rápido de llegar, también era más peligroso, pero aún así, no hubo problemas en el vuelo, salvo que una que otra turbulencia y un avistamiento de una nave Kraang, pero por fortuna, lograron salir ilesos y pasaron desapercibidos en el viaje. Los nuevos reclutas bajaban del avión, muchos de ellos a paso lento, otros todavía estaban aterrados por lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

_**-Atención a todos los reclutas, favor de pasar a la fila del registro, donde proporcionarán sus datos, seguido de esto se les dará su gafete y número de habitación. Una vez terminado este proceso, favor de dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento para escuchar el reglamento , recibir el recorrido de las instalaciones y las medidas de seguridad, gracias por su atención-**_

Al terminar, los jóvenes se dirigían al registro, una fila era para los chicos y otra para las chicas, Mikey esperaba su turno, mientras eso ocurría, volteaba a los lados para ver si no veía algún conocido, pero por el momento, no se topo con alguien familiar. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno.

-Hola jovencito, necesito que me dé su nombre y edad por favor-

-Miguel Ángel Hamato, 15 años-

Después de proporcionar esa información, la señorita ingreso sus datos a la computadora, y en la pantalla apareció su expediente, después de revisarlo y llenar una solicitud, le entrego a Mikey un gafete, en el cual estaban sus datos y el número de su habitación.

-Bien eso es todo, ahora ve al campo de entrenamiento y sigue las indicaciones, buena suerte muchacho, siguiente-

Al terminar Mikey tomo el gafete y fue a donde le dijeron, reviso su gafete y se quedó pensando por unos instantes en sus hermanos, cuando de repente, una voz bastante familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mikey, eres tú?-

Al girarse para ver quien lo había llamado, se sorprendió, pero también se puso nervioso

-Pete...hola- saludo nerviosamente Mikey, la paloma estaba estática, no podía creer ver a su mejor amigo en ese lugar

-Mikey ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo, bueno, lo mismo que tu, me aliste en el ejercito-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿tus hermanos te dejaron venir?-

-No, tuve que hacerlo a escondidas-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿por qué hiciste eso? Tus hermanos deben estar preocupados ¿no has pensado en eso?-

\- ¡Claro que lo pensé! Soy consciente de todo lo que han de estar pasando mis hermanos, pero ¿qué hay de mi? ¿crees qué esto fue fácil para mí? Yo también estoy sufriendo por esto. Pero ya no podía más Pete, Leo siempre se ha sacrificado para cuidar de nosotros, a costa de su bienestar, cuando le dije que fuéramos juntos, los cuatro a la guerra, él se negó rotundamente, solo para no ponernos en peligro. Pero sabes, Splinter antes de irse, nos pidió a todos, incluyéndome, que nos cuidáramos entre nosotros, pero ninguno de mis hermanos parece recordar esa promesa, en cambio yo sí, también es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ellos, no importa si soy el menor. Esta decisión no la hago por sacrificio ni coraje, estoy aquí porque en verdad quiero proteger a mi familia, ya perdí a mi padre, así que no pienso perder a alguno de mis hermanos, por eso es que pelearé en esta guerra, no me importa lo difíciles o duras que sean las cosas, yo enfrentaré lo que sea, para terminar con esto, solo así evitaré que más mutantes pierdan a sus familias y amigos, además, si logramos vencer al Kraang podré volver con mis hermanos otra vez, es una promesa-

Al escucharlo, Pete se quedó atónito, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de amistad con Mikey, lo había visto tan decidido, se podía notar su valentía y su seguridad en su mirada, a diferencia de él y de los demás chicos, que se sentía el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos, estaba seguro que Mikey a pesar de su decisión, también podía estar asustado, aunque el amor por sus hermanos, le daban el valor para no mostrarlo. En verdad, Mikey era más fuerte y valiente de lo que pensaba.

-Mikey, en verdad, me sorprendes, me alegra que al menos... no estaré solo en esta guerra, sabes, no seré de mucha utilidad, pero, cuenta conmigo cuando lo necesites-

-Gracias, Pete, y no digas eso, tu también tienes tus cualidades, solo confía en ti-

Ambos amigos sonrieron mientras caminaban al campo de entrenamiento, cuando finalmente todos los jóvenes estaban reunidos en la entrada el edificio, salieron unos oficiales y el comandante, el cual era una salamandra negra con algunas manchas naranjas, vestía su uniforme militar, el cual era azul marino, y portaba muchas medallas, su expresión era seria, este se acerco al micrófono.

**-Jóvenes reclutas, les doy las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí, sabemos que muchos de ustedes dejaron todo, para cumplir con su deber: servir a la nación para proteger a los civiles y pelear contra el Kraang. Estos seres son enemigos fuertes, sin escrúpulos, los cuales no tienen piedad de ninguna forma de vida, así que si quieren salir vivos de esta guerra y volver a casa con sus familias, deben ser fuertes, las batallas son cada vez más duras y el enemigo se expande cada vez más rápido, por lo que les pido que den lo mejor de ustedes en su entrenamiento, para que así, estén listos para pelear y de esta manera, vencer al enemigo. Les advierto que esto no es un juego, es una guerra, muchos de ustedes pueden morir en campo de batalla, no deben dudar y mostrar temor, para sobrevivir, deberán luchar con todo. Les deseo suerte a todos y recuerden, solo los fuertes logran vivir-** terminado su discurso, el comandante se retiro, dejando un ambiente lleno de tensión y miedo en los jóvenes

Luego, comenzó el recorrido del campo de entrenamiento, junto con las reglas que los ahora cadetes debían llevar a cabo en su instancia, todo transcurría normal y muchos jóvenes ponían atención a las indicaciones, otros seguían con miedo por las palabras de bienvenida que les dijo el comandante, Mikey y Pete escuchaban todo lo que les decía uno de los oficiales guía, pero en una de esas, hubo una parte que capto la atención de todos los jóvenes.

-Escuchen cadetes, esta alarma- la cual activo para que los cadetes la pudieran escuchar- sonará cuando estemos bajo un ataque Kraang, cuando eso suceda, deben seguir las indicaciones de los rangos superiores o del personal capacitado, en caso de encontrarse solos, diríjanse a las cápsulas de seguridad más cercanas, pero por ningún motivo se les ocurra enfrentarse al enemigo, el Kraang es muy peligroso, por lo que ustedes al ser cadetes no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos, entendido- los jóvenes asintieron dando a entender que si

Cuando finalmente termino el recorrido, los oficiales dieron un último aviso.

-Bien jóvenes, eso es todo por el momento, ahora vayan al cuarto de carga por su equipaje. Ya que lo tengan, retírense a sus habitaciones, a las 20 horas es la hora de la cena, así que todos deben ir al comedor a esa hora, de no ser así o ingresar más tarde, ya no podrán comer nada, por lo que deberán ser puntuales, a las nueve deben estar todos en sus dormitorios, está prohibido salir de noche. Mañana comenzarán las prueban para clasificarlos según sus habilidades, bien eso es todo, así que descansen, ya que a partir de mañana, sus días serán pesados- al terminar, el oficial se retiro, mientras que los jóvenes seguían las indicaciones

Una vez con su equipaje, Mikey y Pete revisaron sus gafetes para ver que dormitorio les tocó, el cual era el número 35, por suerte les tocó en el mismo, junto con otros 18 chicos, al llegar, escogieron una de las literas, Mikey eligió la cama de arriba, Pete la de abajo, y ambos comenzaron a desempacar, mientras hacían esto, sus compañeros empezaban a conversar para conocerse.

-¿En serio viste a un Kraang?-

-Sí, y déjame decirte algo, son seres muy crueles, atacan todo lo que ven, y si tienes "suerte" te capturan y te llevan con ellos, aunque dicen, que eso es lo peor que te puede pasar-

-Yo creo que el comandante exagera, solo dame un arma y en un dos por tres acabaré con esos robots-

-Escuche que no solo es el Kraang, dicen que también tienen mutantes enormes y modificados genéticamente, los cuales controlan y usan como armas-

-Soy el único joven de mi familia, por eso estoy aquí-

-Mira lo que traje, se la robe a mi hermano antes de venir aquí, al menos tendremos con que divertirnos en las noches-

Escuchar algunos comentarios y rumores sobre el Kraang estaba poniendo nervioso a Mikey, pero al ver a Pete, se dio cuenta que el estaba más asustado que él, así que debía alejarlo de ahí antes de que sufriera una crisis nerviosa.

-Oye Pete, tengo hambre ¿qué te parece si vamos al comedor?- pregunto el ninja de naranja a la paloma

-Pero Mikey, apenas son las siete y cuarto, recuerda que la hora de la cena es a las ocho- contesto la paloma confundido

-Perfecto, seremos los primeros en alcanzar lugar, así que vamos, date prisa- lo jaló del su ala hacia la salida del dormitorio

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor a paso lento, ambos chicos estaban en silencio, no sabían que decirse, la razón era que no querían alterarse el uno al otro. Cuando llegaron al comedor, faltaban solo unos minutos para la cena, por lo que se sentaron en las escalera a esperar a que abrieran. Pete ya no pudo más y decidió romper el silencio.

-Mikey, siendo sinceros ¿no tienes miedo de estar aquí? es decir ¿en verdad no te preocupa cómo se pondrán las cosas de ahora en adelante? digo, oíste lo que dijo el comandante, y lo que dijeron nuestros compañeros, dime que al menos te pusiste nervioso-

-Pues, no te voy a mentir, tengo mucho miedo, al escuchar lo que dijo el comandante y los chicos, vi que esto se pondrá difícil. Pero... hice una promesa, así que no puedo echarme para atrás, por eso debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros y aprender lo más que podamos, si lo logramos superaremos las pruebas que nos pongan, y solo así podremos defendernos y sobrevivir-

-Al menos tu eres un ninja entrenado, no tendrás problemas con las pruebas de mañana-

-No te creas Pete, algo me dice que mi entrenamiento ninja no es suficiente, se pelear, pero nunca he estado en una guerra, así que debemos estar preparados, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos-

-Tienes razón-

Llegó la hora de cenar, casi todo el comedor estaba llenó, Mikey y Pete fueron a formarse para que les sirvieran la comida, luego se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas y comenzaron a comer, durante la cena, muchos chicos se reencontraron con algún amigo o familiar, aunque también había una que otra pareja de novios, se observaba toda clase de escenarios, desde tristeza, nostalgia, miedo, lágrimas y en muy pocos casos, de amor. La hora pasó rápido, sonó el toque de queda, era hora de dormir, lentamente los cadetes se dirigían a sus dormitorios, aunque primero fueron a lavarse, después se prepararon para irse a dormir.

1:35 hrs

Todo el campo estaba en silencio, pero en el dormitorio 35, había alguien que aún no se dormía, era Mikey, quien observaba la foto de sus hermanos y de Splinter, se sentía triste, esa era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de casa, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos y por él mismo, no debía arrepentirse de su decisión, y aunque lo hiciera, ya era tarde para eso, ya estaba ahí, ahora debía concentrarse y luchar para lo que viniera después, para así, hacer valer su esfuerzo.

_-Mañana comienza mi camino, solo espero superar las pruebas para estar en las fuerzas de combate, Sensei, Leo, Rafa, Donnie, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en cada situación que me impongan...juró que lo haré-_ dicho esto en su mente, colocó la foto bajó su almohada y lentamente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Bueno chicos, ese fue el capítulo 8, ojala les haya gustado.  
**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos mis amigos y seguidores, sin ustedes, no podría continuar con esta historia.**

**Jamizell: Muchas gracias amiga, por tu apoyo, tu paciencia y por tu cariño, esperó que te encuentres bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo, te MANDÓ UN ABRAZOTE MUY FUERTE Y UN BESO :D.**

**lovemikey: Gracias por seguir mi historia, y perdona si te hago llorar ^^; yo también te mandó un beso, un abrazo y acepto tu Booyakasha, gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Luisa Tatis: Acepto tu abrazó y que bueno que te gustó :D **

**pankex: No te preocupes, para mi no sería raro, todos tenemos nuestra manera de reaccionar con las cosas, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

** .524: Gracias por leer mi historia :D**

**También le doy las gracias a todos mis seguidores y los que agregan mi historia a favoritos, en verdad, les agradesco de todo corazón :D**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 9: El Comienzo

**Hola amigos, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente, un nuevo capítulo está listo, disfrutenlo. :D**

Capítulo 9: El Comienzo

4:45 hrs

Un nuevo día inicia, todavía no sale el Sol, pero en el campamento militar, gran parte del personal se estaba preparando, pues hoy sería el día, en que los jóvenes demostrarían sus habilidades para ser clasificados y si en verdad podrían soportar la responsabilidad de ser soldados.

-Esto me trae viejos y tristes recuerdos, amigo mío- dijo uno de los comandantes

-Tienes razón, recuerdos de situaciones que desgraciadamente volvemos a vivir- contesto su compañero mientras observaban el horizonte

-Sabes, a mí también me aterra pensar que estos jóvenes puedan sufrir lo mismo que nosotros-

-El lamentarnos por esos niños no cambiará nada, desgraciadamente la situación es critica. Por eso debemos entrenarlos duro y ser firmes, recuerda, esto en una guerra, y las bajas... son inevitables-

Ambos comandantes se retiraron, porque ya casi era hora para que la alarma sonará, y los cadetes despertaran...

5:00 hrs

La alarma sonó, era tan aguda y fuerte, que los cadetes se despertaron de golpe, otros gritaron y muchos hasta se cayeron de su cama, pero todos despertaron. Antes de asimilar de que esto no era un sueño y en verdad estaban en la armada, el comandante conocido como "el Neutralizador" dio las indicaciones, las cuales se escuchaban por las bocinas de los dormitorios.

_**-Atención cadetes, les habla su comandante, como se les informo, hoy es el día de las pruebas para la clasificación, así que quiero que se preparen y vayan a desayunar, porque necesitarán todas sus energías para las pruebas de hoy. Todos los cadetes deberán presentarse en la explanada del campo de entrenamiento en dos horas, sin excepciones, cualquiera que falte a las pruebas, se le aplicará un castigo severo, así que dense prisa, no tenemos todo el día-**_

Al terminar de decir las indicaciones, los jóvenes se vistieron rápidamente, todos portaban el uniforme, el cual era un pantalón azul rey, una playera blanca, un chaleco azul marino y unas botas de combate, los uniformes para ambos géneros eran iguales, pero en el caso de las chicas, las de tenían cabello largo tuvieron que amarrárselo. Cuando todos ya estaban vestidos, se dirigieron al comedor, donde muchos de los jóvenes comían todo lo que podían, mientras que otros de los nervios parecían inapetentes. Mikey y Pete conversaban sobre las pruebas mientras desayunaban.

-¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto Mikey al chico paloma

-Sí, bastante, la verdad no sé si pueda lograrlo, de no ser así ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?- contesto nervioso Pete

-No pienses así Pete, sé que esto no será sencillo, lo cual significa que debemos dar el cien en las pruebas, debo lograr ubicarme... en las Fuerzas de Combate- al decir esto, Pete quien bebía un poco de jugo, casi se ahoga al escucharlo, y una vez recuperado, miro sorprendido a la tortuga

-Las... fuerzas de combate, es-sé es, el equip-po que, debe pelear c-con, el Kraang- Mikey solo asintió con la cabeza- Mikey, escucha, se que quieres que esta guerra termine, yo también lo deseo, pero piensa, dicen que esa área es la más peligrosa, muchos soldados que calificaron para ella, a pesar del entrenamiento, murieron. No dudo que puedas hacerlo, se que eres fuerte pero eres solo uno, un solo mutante no puede acabar con esta guerra, además... tu vida estará en constante peligro, que tal si en una de esas...-

-Pete, entiendo tu preocupación, pero te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir. No vine hasta aquí ni hice muchos sacrificios para esconderme del Kraang, yo estoy aquí porque quiero proteger a ciertos mutantes- la imagen de sus hermanos aparecio en su mente- y te soy sincero, no quiero morir, tengo miedo, pero eso no soluciona nada, por eso no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos robots-extraterrestres destruyen nuestros hogares, matan a nuestras familias y aplastan nuestros sueños, voy a defender lo que más amo y cumpliré con mi palabra, sin importar lo que tenga que pasar para lograrlo- dicho esto, Mikey recogió su charola y se retiro

-Ah Mikey, tu determinación es admirable, pero a la vez preocupante, solo espero que no te arriesgues demasiado- dijo Pete preocupado mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Y no era para menos, ya que había 5 áreas:

La primera era la de los Recolectores, la menos peligrosa, pero la más degradante según los oficiales, los que eran enviados ahí no calificaban para ninguna de las otras áreas, así que su trabajo era recolectar lo que el enemigo dejará, además hacían los trabajos forzados.

La segunda era la de Investigación, donde estudiaban todo lo que recolectaban del enemigo, para ser analizado y en el mejor de los casos, utilizarlo en su contra, aunque también creaban nuevas armas y equipo de defensa, médico entre otras cosas para el campo de batalla.

Le seguía la de Búsqueda y Rastreo, su misión era encontrar las bases del Kraang, lo característico de esta área era que se hacían muchas expediciones en territorio enemigo, su objetivo también era infiltarse en las instalaciones Kraang para substraer información y en algunos caso, atacar el lugar.

Después, la de Rescate, encargada de buscar, proteger y salvar a los civiles de las zonas de ataque y de evacuarlos.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, las Fuerzas de Combate, la más peligrosa de todas las áreas, la cual se encargaba de pelear contra el Kraang cara a cara, los seleccionados eran entrenados tanto física como mentalmente, debido a que ellos eran parte clave para el éxito del resto, porque no solo enfrentaban al enemigo, también debían proteger a los civiles y a los escuadrones de las diferentes áreas durante las misiones.

7:00 hrs

El momento había llegado, los cadetes ya estaban reunidos en la explanada, chicos y chicas mezclados, todos hablaban y especulaban sobre las pruebas, los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Aunque también había algunos que ya ansiaban por empezar, otros, estaban totalmente despreocupados. Cuando finalmente, el comandante apareció, algunos que lograron reconocerlo, incluidos Mikey y Pete, se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

-No, puede ser...-

-Él es...-

-Bien cadetes, mi nombre es Spike, pero diríjanse a mí como Slash, yo seré el encargado de aplicar las pruebas, así que escuchen novatos porque esto solo lo diré una vez. Esto es una verdadera guerra, muchos de ustedes morirán en ella, por eso deben ser fríos, fuertes y decididos, porque a partir de ahora, les espera un infierno, así que quiero que vayan y saquen lo mejor de ustedes, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- respondieron todos los cadetes

-¡Bien, empezaremos en este instante!- exclamo Slash- como se les informo en el recorrido, los resultados de estas pruebas decidirán el área en la que se desempeñaran-

-No puedo creer que el profesor Slash este aquí- susurro Mikey a Pete mientras oían las indicaciones

-Yo tampoco, esto debe ser una broma, si en la clase era un tormento, imagínate ahora-

-Bien, ¡Cadetes del dormitorio 1, 2, 3 y 4!- exclamo Slash con una tablet en mano

-¿Si señor?- dijeron los chicos y chicas de los respectivos dormitorios

-¡Un paso al frente!- los jóvenes obedecieron la orden- Ustedes serán los primeros, las pruebas consisten en lo siguiente: primero, deberán atravesar el camino de llantas lo más rápido que puedan, después, atravesarán la alberca de lodo pasando por el pasamanos, si se caen, tendrán que repetirlo hasta que lo logren. Luego, escalaran los muros, una vez que hayan logrado llegar al otro lado, tendrán que atravesar la pista de 100 metros mientras esquivan las pelotas de tenis que serán disparadas. Al terminar, deberán pasar por la zona de bombardeo, tranquilos, son simulaciones, no morirán si les llega a dar una bomba, pero el objetivo es lograr atravesar esta parte sin ser detectado, si alguno de ustedes logra activar la alarma, las bombas detonaran, y si alguna bomba los alcanza, si logran resistir, deberán repetir esta parte de nuevo, pero sino, serán eliminados. Si logran pasar esta parte sin problema, continuaran con la otra prueba, la barra de equilibrio giratoria, tendrán que cruzarla rápidamente, ya que estará en constante movimiento, nuevamente, si caen, tendrán que hacerlo de nuevo hasta que lo logren. Al terminar, deberán correr en la pista de 300 metros la cual se irá derribando, así que si no quieren caer, tendrán que ser veloces. Y finalmente, la última prueba, consiste en derribar el obstáculo que está a 3 metros de la línea de meta, si logran acabar con su objetivo y llegar al final, habrán concluido la prueba. ¿Alguna duda?-

-¡Ninguna señor!- respondieron los cadetes que iban a realizar la prueba, aunque algunos se quedaron callados y otros respondieron aunque en el fondo se morían de nervios

-Bien, recuerden, de su desempeño aquí dependerá su resultado, así que usen todas sus habilidades y den lo mejor- en eso, Slash sonó el silbato, y los jóvenes comenzaron las pruebas

...

En Nueva York...

Leo, Rafa y Donnie ya tenían todo listo, sus armas, complementos ninja, ropa, provisiones, un botiquín, y en el caso de Donnie, sus herramientas, su laptop y algunos de sus inventos en caso de algún ataque o para defensa, Leo entre sus cosas acomodo a Kevin, para de alguna forma, sentir a su hermanito. Otra cosa que todos equiparon, fue una foto en donde estaban ellos y Splinter retratados.

-Estamos listos Leo- dijo Rafa decidido, Donnie también asintió

-De acuerdo chicos, es hora- dijo Leo firmemente

Los tres agarraron sus cosas y salieron de casa, pero lo que no sabían, era que a lo lejos, alguien los observaba...

-Por fin salieron, esto es perfecto- dijo Kyle maliciosamente, cuando un ruido hizo que se volteara- ¡Stuart! Eres un idiota ¿quieres que esos tontos nos descubran?-

-Lo siento Kyle, pero, ¿por qué debo ser yo el qué tiene que cargar todo el equipaje?- se quejo el chico mofeta, el cual estaba siendo aplastado por todo el equipaje, sin mencionar que la mayoría de las maletas eran de la hiena- además, ¿no crees qué llevas demasiadas cosas? digo, será un largo viaje, no creo que necesitemos muchas de ellas-

-Escúchame bien Stuart- Kyle se acerco a su cara- YO estoy a cargo en esta búsqueda, así que YO, decido que hacer, que llevar y que está bien y que no, YO soy el jefe, y como tal se hace lo que YO diga ¿entendiste?- amenazo Kyle a Stuart, quien asintió tembloroso- que bueno, ahora, no perdamos tiempo, hay que seguirlos-

Volviendo con los chicos, Leo, Rafa y Donnie se dirigían a los límites de la ciudad, iban por las azoteas, ya que no podían correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera, lamentablemente, Kyle y Stuart iban tras ellos por debajo de los edificios, aunque mantenían su distancia.

...

Con Mikey...

-¡Dormitorio 33, 34, 35 y 36, es su turno!-

Por fin llegó el turno de Mikey, él, Pete y el resto de los chicos y chicas de sus respectivos dormitorios se dirigieron a la línea de partida, pero muchos de ellos estaban muertos de nervios, porque al ver a sus anteriores compañeros hacer las pruebas, no fue nada alentador, aunque la mayoría logró llegar, casi todos sufrieron alguna lesión o estaban agotados, otros durante la prueba se lastimaron de gravedad, lamentablemente esos jóvenes ya estaban destinados al área de los recolectores, muy pocos lograban salir ilesos, lo más seguro era que esos chicos fueran a las Fuerzas de Combate.

_-Vamos Mikey, no puedes fallar, eres un ninja entrenado, tienes que calificar para las Fuerzas de Combate, es la única forma para pelear con el Kraang, puedo hacerlo-_ pensaba Mikey, cuando el sonido del silbato lo hizo reaccionar

-¡COMIENZEN!- dijo Slash tras dar la señal, al ver a los cadetes que harían la prueba, se quedó atónito por uno en especial- _¡¿Hamato Miguel Ángel?!, ¿qué está haciendo ese niño aquí?-_ pensó Slash preocupado

La prueba comenzó, Mikey pasaba el camino de llantas lo más rápido posible, se concentraba en no caerse, algunos de sus compañeros se estaban quedando atrás, incluido Pete, esa parte no fue tan difícil. Al terminar fue al pasamanos, en donde cruzo sin problemas la alberca de lodo, en cambio Pete y algunos de los chicos, no corrieron con la misma suerte, ya que cayeron al lodo y por desgracia, tuvieron que repetirlo. Luego vino la siguiente parte, escalar los muros, hasta el momento, Mikey no tenía problemas, sus años de entrenamiento le habían sido útiles en estas pruebas. Pero ahora sí, la situación comenzaría a complicarse, el atravesar la pista de 100 metros y esquivar las pelotas no fue tan sencillo, ya que la máquina disparaba una pelota tras otra, aunque la velocidad era moderada, los golpes de estas eran el verdadero problema, ya que la fuerza de estos podría lastimarte; algunas lograron pegarle, pero a pesar del dolor, Mikey logro pasar esta prueba. Ahora la situación si era tensa, porque él y algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban en la zona de bombardeo, la cual simulaba diferentes escenarios aleatoriamente, lo que significaba que no tocaba el mismo escenario dos veces, y a Mikey y a sus compañeros, les toco la simulación de una ciudad bajo ataque, Mikey, a pesar de los nervios, fue el primero en comenzar, sus demás compañeros lo veían con asombro.

-Ese chico es muy valiente-

-No podrá hacerlo, activará las bombas-

-Vamos Ashley, no dejemos que esa tortuga nos opaque-

Mikey, seguido por algunos de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales eran inspirados y motivados por las agallas del pequeño, avanzaban cuidadosamente, evitando ser detectados para no activar las bombas, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la prueba, un chico planta golpeo uno de los escombros, los jóvenes habían sido descubiertos, las bombas se activaron, rápidamente, los cadetes corrían desesperados tratando de salir de la prueba, pero las bombas lograron alcanzar a algunos, otros se escondieron del miedo, muchos salieron heridos, algunos de gravedad, por lo que lamentablemente no podrían continuar con el resto de la prueba, otros tenían que volver a repetirla. Pero Mikey aún seguía en pie, esquivaba las bombas con una agilidad sorprendente, que sorprendió a todos los que observaban, incluido a Slash, pero en una de esas, una bomba estallo muy cerca de él, lo cual provoco que tropezara, afortunadamente no lo alcanzó, pero lo aturdió un poco.

-¡MIKEY!- grito Pete asustado, ya que otra bomba amenazaba con golpearlo y al ver que no reaccionaba, la paloma se altero- ¡reacciona amigo!-

El mundo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta para Mikey, solo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, su visión era algo borrosa, mientras trataba de levantarse, observo a su alrededor, escombros, humo, sus compañeros heridos, ignoraba que una segunda bomba iba a impactarlo; fue entonces cuando su vista se aclaro, y observo que Pete se acercaba a él para ayudarlo, pero lo que la paloma no se imaginaba, era que otra bomba amenazaba con golpearlo a él, al ver el peligro que corría su amigo, Mikey reacciono justo cuando antes de que la bomba que amenazaba con golpearlo lo impactara, logro esquivarla a tiempo, para después abalanzarse sobre Pete, salvándolo de la bomba. Al hacerlo, ambos rodaron justo al final de la zona de bombardeo.

-Pete, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mikey agitado

-Si, Mikey, estoy bie-en, aunque no debist-te hacerlo, las pru-ebas son individuales ¿qué tal si te quitan puntos?- dijo la paloma preocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento

-No me importa, eres mi amigo, y los amigos se cuidan, sin importar la situación, además ¿tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, no?-

-Bueno, sí pero...-

-Ya, no te preocupes, mejor continuemos, esto aun no termina- dijo el ninja de naranja corriendo a la barra de equilibrio

-Gracias, Mikey- susurro Pete antes de seguir con la prueba

Ya en la barra de equilibrio, para Mikey no fue tanto problema, aunque estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, logro llegar al otro lado, en cambio Pete, caía una y otra vez. Pero ahora, debía atravesar la pista caediza, Mikey estaba frente a ella, la verdad estaba muy nervioso, pero no podía perder tiempo, solo faltaba una prueba y así, lograría terminar con esto, así que corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, seguido de otros compañeros, pero solo avanzando tres metros, la pista comenzó a caer, al ver que los alcanzaba, todos aumentaron su velocidad considerablemente, pero esto no salvo a algunos de caer, Mikey y otros cuarenta y cinco compañeros aun se mantenían, pero la pista caía más y más rápido, muchos de los cadetes que observaban estaban con los nervios y la tensión, si sus compañeros no lograban pasar esa parte, lo más probable sería que quedarán descalificados en caso de no poder seguir. El colapso estaba a punto de alcanzar a Mikey, pero al ver que estaba a solo unos metros de acabar...

_-No, no permitiré que esta tonta pista arruine mis planes, debo calificar para las Fuerzas de Combate a como dé lugar-_ pensó Mikey mientras aumentaba su velocidad considerablemente, rebasando a todos sus compañeros, los cuales se quedaron pasmados ante la actitud del ninja de naranja

Finalmente, logro pasar la pista caediza, ahora, solo faltaba una prueba y lo lograría, derribar el obstáculo, el cual para su mala suerte, tenía la imagen de un mutante clase C, considerado el más peligroso, lo cual significaba que Mikey debía usar todas sus fuerzas para derribarlo, así que a pesar de estar agotado por las pruebas anteriores, el ninja estaba decidido a terminar, así que se abalanzo hacia el objetivo, pero al momento de golpearlo, este no cayo, solo he fue un poco hacia atrás, causando que Mikey cayera de espaldas, pero aun así, se levanto y lo intento nuevamente, pero durante ese tiempo, otros jóvenes, incluyendo a Pete, por fin lograron alcanzar a Mikey, y empezaron a atacar a sus respectivos obstáculos, Pete también hizo lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente, se lastimo su ala, por lo cual ya no pudo terminar la prueba, Mikey vio como su amigo era sacado de la pista, pero antes de irse, la paloma lo miro a los ojos.

-No te rindas Mikey, has llegado demasiado lejos, si de verdad vas a hacer esto, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, no permitas que tus sacrificios sean en vano- fue lo último que le dijo antes de ser sacado por los paramédicos

-Es verdad- dijo Mikey en voz baja

_-Hamato está demasiado agotado, he de admitir que es fuerte, sin embargo, no hay forma de que derribe al simulador, ya no tiene fuerzas_\- pensaba Slash observando a la tortuga de naranja

_-He llegado muy lejos, estoy cansado, pero... estoy tan cerca, no puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente, ¿qué dirían mis hermanos? apuesto a que Leo, Rafa y Donnie lo intentarían hasta lograrlo, si, porque por ellos estoy aquí, porque quiero pelear contra el Kraang, quiero estar en las Fuerzas de Combate, !QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTA GUERRA¡_\- pensó Mikey, usando todas sus energías, lentamente se levantaba, aunque se tambaleo un poco, logro ponerse de pie, lo cual sorprendió a Slash y al resto de los cadetes, y a los compañeros que lo conocían

-Miguel Ángel aun sigue en pie, ¿qué es lo que pretende?

-Se levanto, es sorprendente-

-Pero como, está agotado ¿por qué se empeña en terminar la prueba?-

-Vaya, ese chico es muy obstinado-

-Es admirable, pero aún así no lo logrará-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- en ese momento, Mikey corrió hacia su objetivo y empujo al simulador con todas sus fuerzas, después, lo ataco con una serie de golpes y patadas, nada lo detenía, no pararía hasta que derribara a su oponente, solo así, terminaría la prueba. Así que concentro todas sus energías en su puño, golpeo a su objetivo, hasta que finalmente...logro derribarlo

Sus compañeros, los comandantes, incluyendo a Slash, estaban en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar, sus compañeros de clase no lo podían creer: Miguel Ángel Hamato, el más pequeño de su familia, logro terminar la prueba de clasificación, COMPLETA.

-No puedo creerlo, Hamato logro derribarlo-

-Yo siempre supe que lo lograría-

-A pesar de todo, no se dio por vencido-

-Ese chico es asombroso-

-_Me temó que...Hamato logrará calificar para las Fuerzas de Combate_\- pensaba Slash mientras observaba al chico

La tortuga totalmente exhausta, fue a la línea final, y al llegar, se reunió con sus compañeros.

-Lo logre...lo hice, en verdad lo hice- susurraba el pequeño mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, sonrio ligeramente por lo que había logrado

...

Volviendo a Nueva York...

Leo y sus hermanos por fin habían llegado al límite de la ciudad, se encontraban a unas calles de la frontera con Pensilvania, cuando se detuvieron.

-Bien chicos, ya hemos llegado al límite de Nueva York, el objetivo es pasar a Pensilvania sin ser detectados, Donnie, hazme el honor- dijo Leo

-Como saben, la vigilancia de la ciudad aumentó en los últimos meses al ser una zona de refugiados, por lo que entrar y salir de esta sin autorización es casi imposible, sin embargo, analizando las cámaras de seguridad y infiltrándome en el sistema, me di cuenta que el alcantarillado de la ciudad no está monitoreado, al menos no del todo, pero si logró crear un punto ciego en el sistema, burlaremos la seguridad, aunque solo será por unos minutos, así que debemos ser veloces- explico Donnie mientras mostraba en su laptop la ruta que seguirían

-Muy bien chicos, este es el plan, bajaremos por las alcantarillas, siguiendo la ruta que Donnie trazo, de esta manera, podremos cruzar Nueva York sin ser detectados, una vez en Pensilvania, ya que estemos lo suficientemente alejados de la zona de vigilancia, descenderemos a la superficie para seguir nuestro camino hacia Washington, claro, evitando la zona H y en el peor de los casos, al Kraang ¿alguna duda?-

-No intrépido líder, mejor deja de hablar y démonos prisa- respondió Rafa ansioso por irse, era de esperarse, porque la angustia por Mikey lo estaba alterando

-Bien entonces en marcha- ordeno Leo mientras se dirigían hacia la alcantarilla que estaba cerca del edificio por el que descendieron

Y no muy lejos de ahí...

-Jefecito, creo que las tortugas bajaran por la alcantarilla- hablo Stuart señalando a los chicos

-Ugh ya lo sé, ¿crees qué no me di cuenta? no se que pretendan pero no debemos perderlos de vista, así que date prisa o los perderemos- ordeno Kyle, mientras abría la alcantarilla, pero al entrar y descender en esta, se escucho como si alguien estuviera vomitando

-Kyle, ¿estás bien?-

-¡Este lugar es asqueroso! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!-

...

De vuelta en la Armada...

Después de las pruebas físicas, al medio día se llevaron a cabo las pruebas de conocimiento, las cuales serían un problema para nuestro pequeño ninja, porque si quería entrar a las Fuerzas de Combate, necesitaría al menos tener arriba de cincuenta aciertos, no era que fuera tonto, solo se distraía mucho en sus clases, pero...trato de acordarse de las lecciones que Donnie le daba antes de los exámenes, así que recordó lo que aprendió, y finalmente, termino su prueba.

_-Solo espero que con eso logre cubrir los créditos que necesito para las Fuerzas de Combate-_ pensó Mikey mientras entregaba su examen

Y finalmente pero no menos importante, las pruebas medicas, muchos doctores y enfermeras revisaban a los chicos y chicas, los cuales no solo estaban separados por género, sino también por especie de mutante, ya que había los tipo animal, vegetal, mineral y los híbridos. Después de revisar sus signos vitales, rayos X, un examen de la visión y extraerle sangre, Mikey por fin había terminado de ser registrado.

-Bien cadete Hamato, ya puede retirarse- le dijo amablemente una de las enfermeras, Mikey se levanto de la camilla y fue a la explanada para recibir indicaciones

**_-Atención jóvenes, si ya realizaron las pruebas de conocimiento y las médicas, han concluido con su registro, mañana se conocerán los resultados de las pruebas, donde se les dirá a que área serán asignados, bien, eso es todo por hoy, regresen a sus dormitorios-_ **ordeno Slash

Comedor de la Armada, 20:35 hrs

La mayoría de los cadetes estaban cenando, después de las pruebas física, de conocimiento y médicas, muchos chicos estaban agotados, aunque algunos aún seguían con las secuelas de las primeras pruebas, todos comentaban sobre sus posibles resultados y el área a la que podrían ser asignados, Mikey y Pete, quien tenía su ala vendada no fueron la excepción.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de conocimiento Mikey?- pregunto la paloma notando la expresión de preocupación del ninja

-Ni que lo digas, solo respondí lo que sabía, aunque si te soy sincero, espero que esos resultados no afecten para mi clasificación- contesto Mikey un poco triste

-Bueno, si deseas ir al área de Investigación, creo que hay si sería un problema, pero no creo que para las Fuerzas de Combate haya problema-

-Ojala tengas razón Pete-

-Pero Mikey, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir al área cinco?-

-Por favor Pete, no empieces otra vez, ya te dije que si, quiero enfrentar al Kraang, y para ello debo estar en las Fuerzas de Combate, es la única forma de acabar con la guerra-

-Pero Mikey...no quiero que mueras-

-Te contaré una cosa Pete, cuando estábamos en la zona de bombardeo, aunque era una simulación, me sentí aterrado, y al ver a nuestros compañeros heridos y desesperados por salir, me hizo pensar en todos los mutantes que tuvieron que vivir eso en carne propia, y cuando vi que esa bomba iba directo hacia ti...jamás sentí tanto miedo en mi vida, el solo imaginar que tú o alguno de mis hermanos pudiera correr ese peligro, no lo permitiré, así que no importa lo que digas, estoy decidido a correr los riesgos, no voy a retractarme- después de esto Mikey se levantó de su mesa para dirigirse al dormitorio

...

En las alcantarillas...

Los chicos lograron acomodarse en una estación de metro abandonada, pasarían la noche ahí, y mañana continuarían para seguir con su travesía, estaban agotados, quien creería que aunque en las alcantarillas no había peligro, atravesarlas era todo un desafío, ya que al no estar muy monitoreadas, estaban repletas de trampas. Rafa y Donnie, dormían profundamente, pero Leo aun seguía despierto, ya que se había ofrecido a hacer guardia, en sus manos tenía a Kevin consigo, lo observaba tristemente, para después abrazarlo, ya que era la única forma de sentir a su hermanito cerca, la culpa lo mataba por dentro.

_-Mikey...perdóname, todo esto es culpa mía. Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo, ahorita estarías aquí con nosotros, si algo te llegara a pasar...NO Leo, no pienses eso, Mikey va a estar bien, es un ninja, y es_ fuerte...- pensó Leo triste mientras sus ojos azul oscuro se veían vidriosos, luego movio su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba_  
_

En otro lugar Mikey ya estaba en su cama, observando el techo, las imágenes de sus hermanos y él juntos vinieron a su mente.

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie...- susurraba Mikey

-Mikey...- susurraba Leo

-Sin importar lo duro que sean las cosas, o las situaciones que deba enfrentar, daré lo mejor de mí en los entrenamientos...-

-No me importa lo lejos que tenga que ir, o lo difícil que sea el camino, o incluso si debo enfrentarme al Kraang...-

-para acabar con esta guerra...-

-juro que te encontrare...-

-es una promesa, y no pienso romperla- dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

A pesar de la distancia, el amor que sentían, los motivaría y les daría fuerzas para enfrentar las situaciones, que enfrentaran en el futuro...

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Ahora si empieza lo bueno. ¿En qué área se quedará Mikey? ¿Qué retos enfentarán los Hamato fuera de Nueva York? ¿Kyle soportará este viaje? bueno poco a poco estas preguntas serán respondidas**

**Nuevamente quiero darles las gracias a todos mis amigas: Jamizell. amiga, perdona por tardarme, pero espero que te guste el capítulo, TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE Y UN BESO.**

**Lovemikey: Gracias por todo, esperó que te guste este capítulo, acepto tus besos, abrazos y tu BOOYAKASHA, gracias.**

**Luisita Gomez: Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, muchas GRACIAS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO DE GB, CUIDENSE, BESOS :D**


	11. Capítulo 10: Clasificaciones

**Hola amigos, lamento la demora, pero por fin termine el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, bien ahora sin mas interrupciones, disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 10: Clasificaciones

Armada 5:00 hrs

El segundo día, la alarma sonó de nuevo, pero a diferencia del primer día, muchos de los cadetes se despertaron con trabajos, ya que debido a las pruebas físicas, el dolor de sus lesiones y heridas aun estaba presente, en el caso de Mikey, se despertó de inmediato, para después vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, en ese lapso, se escucho la voz del comandante "Neutralizador"

_**-Cadetes, después de una rigurosa revisión y un intenso filtro, los resultados de su desempeño en las pruebas finalmente están listos, los cuales serán publicados en la entrada principal del edificio de la armada, una vez que los hayan leído, sigan las indicaciones y diríjanse al área que les corresponde, así que rápido jóvenes, la guerra no espera-**_

Al terminar de dar el aviso, los estudiantes empezaron a vestirse, al terminar, se dirigieron al comedor, porque no podrían recibir una noticia tan importante con el estómago vacío. Muchos estaban nerviosos, con miedo y preocupados.

-Mientras no me manden al área 5, yo feliz-

-Creo que a mi enviarán con los recolectores, que denigrante-

-Si logre calificar para el área de Rescate, quizás pueda encontrar a mi padre-

-Obvio yo estaré en las Fuerzas de Combate, esos extraterrestres huirán con solo escuchar mi nombre-

Mikey estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, la verdad la tensión de los resultados lo preocupaba tanto, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a Pete, hasta que un grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡MIKEYYYYYYYYYYY!- el ninja se sobresalto, mirando molesto a su amigo paloma

-Oye ¿qué te pasa Pete? casi me revientas el tímpano-

-Lo siento Mikey, pero como no contestabas tuve que hacerlo. Amigo, ¿qué te sucede? no has tocado tu desayuno, estas distraído, recuerda que hoy dan los resultados y necesitaras energías para tu entrenamiento, sin importar el área que te toque-

-Discúlpame Pete, es solo que...si no me quedó en las Fuerzas de Combate, me sentiré un fracasado-

-No digas eso, completaste la prueba física, tu historial médico no es malo, estas saludable, y bueno las pruebas de conocimiento...creo que lo lograrás. Escucha Mikey, deja de menospreciarte, tienes tus virtudes, solo necesitas creer en ti, sin importar lo que los demás digan, además, si no logras entrar en las Fuerzas de Combate, puedes ir al área de Rescate, los soldados de ahí también tienen un papel importante, así que anímate, todo va estar bien- ante las palabras de la paloma, Mikey sonrió, para después darle un abrazo, el cual Pete correspondió recíprocamente

-Gracias Pete, no sé qué haría sin ti-

-No Mikey, soy yo quien está agradecido, aunque estemos en guerra, me alegra el tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo- duraron así un momento, hasta que Pete se separo- bueno, debemos darnos prisa para ver los resultados, así que come tu desayuno-

-Está bien- Mikey comenzó a comer rápidamente, al parecer si tenía hambre después de todo

Al terminar de desayunar, Mikey y Pete se dirigieron al edificio principal, en donde habían cinco pantallas holográficas de diez metros cada una, las cuales tenían el nombre de las respectivas áreas, solo que acercarse a ellas era el problema, ya que los cadetes estaban amontonados buscando su nombre en las listas, los cuales venían en orden alfabético, pero cambiaban constantemente; mientras esperaban que la pantalla mostrara sus nombres, luchaban por avanzar entre la multitud, y el ambiente no ayudaba mucho...

-No, debe haber un error, como se les ocurre enviarme al área tres, yo debo estar en el área cuatro-

-Genial, seré un recolector de basura Kraang, que orgullo-

-¡Estoy en Investigación, HURRA!-

-Faust Katherine...Fuerzas de Combate, deben estar bromeando-

La tensión invadía a Mikey, estaba ansioso por saber si su nombre estaba en la lista de la pantalla del área cinco. Pete con unos cuantos empujones, pisotones y uno que otro golpe en el pico, llegó hasta donde la tortuga se encontraba.

-Mikey, me tocó el área uno, sabes, en lo personal no me molesta, recoger lo que el Kraang desecha o lo que queda de los enfrentamientos con ellos no puede ser tan malo, después de todo, gracias a nosotros existe el área de Investigación, además no sería un gran peleador, imagínate si...- antes de continuar, Pete noto que el ninja de naranja no le prestaba atención- Mikey ¿me estas escuchando?-

Pero la tortuga no le prestaba atención, solo observaba la pantalla, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, esperaba que la lista cambiara, mientras una serie de pensamientos invadían su mente.

_-La pantalla está en la letra G, ¿cuánto más esperaré? ¿qué tal si no me quedé? ¿qué será de mí? ¿me enviaran con los recolectores? No Mikey, no pienses en eso, acabaste las pruebas, tal vez la de conocimiento no tendré los mejores resultados, pero tengo una oportunidad, gracias a lo que Donnie me enseño..._\- pensaba Mikey, y al recordar a su hermano, sus ojos azul celeste se empezaron a poner vidriosos- _Donnie, Rafa, Leo, como quisiera que estuvieran aquí, los extraño tanto... por eso quiero que esta guerra acabe, para volver a estar juntos, no me importa si me regañan o me castigan por lo que hice, mientras nos veamos de nuevo, soportaré lo que sea-_

-¡Mikey!- exclamo Pete despertándolo de sus pensamientos- reacciona, ahora es el turno de la letra H-

Ambos observaban la pantalla, los nombres iban apareciendo, cuando todos los nombre estaban visualizados, Mikey y Pete se paralizaron.

-No puede ser...-

...

Muy lejos de ahí...

Leo abría lentamente los ojos, no había dormido bien en toda la noche debido a su preocupación por Mikey, pero a pesar del sueño que tenía, estaba decidido a continuar con su travesía, así que se levantó, para luego ir con sus hermanos para despertarlos.

-Rafa, despierta- Leo sacudía ligeramente a su hermano

-Sensei, es domingo, hoy no hay escuela- se quejo Rafa, y ante su respuesta, Leo rio ligeramente

-No Rafa, no estamos en casa, sino en las alcantarillas de Pensilvania- al escuchar la respuesta del mayor, Rafa abrió los ojos sorprendido, se levantó de golpe, y al observar a su alrededor, empezó a recordar la razón por la que estaban ahí, y así se dio cuenta que lo sucedido los últimos días, no era un sueño, era verdad, estaban en busca de Mikey, que se había ido a pelear con el Kraang- iré a despertar a Donnie-dijo Leo alejándose de Rafa

-No es necesario Leo, ya estoy despierto- contesto Donnie un poco somnoliento

-Bien, debemos darnos prisa, aun nos falta unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a los límites de la zona de seguridad, ya una vez lejos, podremos abordar la superficie-

-Oye Leo, me temó que hay un problema-

-¿Qué sucede Donnie?-

-Revise las noticias y logre infiltrarme a los archivos de la Armada, al parecer hubo un ataque categoría amarillo en el centro del país, aunque el ataque era para la zona H, la zona M también sufrió fuertes daños-

-Y ¿eso es grave?- cuestiono Rafa confundido

-Según los reportes en la zona M no hay heridos de gravedad y afortunadamente tampoco hubo capturas, pero el Kraang trata de expandirse, por eso las autoridades están haciendo un perímetro alrededor de la zona de ataque, y han comenzado a evacuar los alrededores, nadie puede entrar a las zonas cercana a menos que sea para combatir, la seguridad esta reforzada, ni siquiera un insecto podría burlarla, pero eso no es lo peor-

-¿Todavía hay más?- cuestiono Rafa molesto

-Sí, también cheque los archivos de la armada de Washington, al parecer ayer se llevó a cabo las pruebas de clasificación para los cadetes, y hoy publicaron los resultados para asignarlos a las áreas del ejercito, las cuales son cinco: Recolección, Investigación, Búsqueda y Rastreo, Rescate y Fuerzas de Combate. Y Mikey...-

-¡¿Mikey qué?! ¿qué pasó con él?- interrogó Leo asustado, sospechaba que algo no estaba bien

-Mikey fue asignado al área de...-

En otra parte del drenaje...

Kyle seguía dormido, mientras Stuart se acercaba para despertarlo, la pobre mofeta se veía cansado, y era de esperarse, ya que si seguir a las tortugas no es nada sencillo, hacerlo con una hiena prepotente, malhumorada y descuidada aumenta la dificultad, porque aunque no perdieron de vista a los Hamato, las veces en las que estaban muy alejados de ellos, tenían que tomar un atajo para alcanzarlos, los cuales estaban llenos de trampas, y pesé a las advertencias de la mofeta a Kyle, esté logro activarlas, y aunque lograron librarse de ellas, para Stuart fue agotador.

-Jefecito, jefecito, despierte...- susurro Stuart

-Mami, cinco minutos más, es domingo, déjame dormir, por favor- murmuro Kyle aun dormido

-Kyle, soy yo Stuart- pero al oírlo, la hiena lo tomo de la playera y despertó de golpe

-Tarado !¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño?!-

-Pero jefecito, usted me dijo que lo despertará, las tortugas partirán en cualquier momento y usted me dijo que...-

-Ah ya cállate y date prisa, debemos alcanzar a esos tontos antes de perderlos ¿oíste?-

-Si Kyle-

Apenas había pasado un día, y Stuart ya ahnelaba volver a casa, pero su lealtad hacia Kyle se lo impedía.

...

-Hamato Miguel Ángel- decía Pete

-Fuerzas de Combate- dijo Miguel Ángel sorprendido- lo logre...lo hice, ¡Pete lo hice!- abrazo contento a su amigo

-Bien por ti Mikey- dijo Pete triste. Los chicos que estaban cerca de ellos y lograron escuchar, estaban confundidos ¿como alguien podía estar contento por estar en el área cinco? habría que estar loco para ponerse contento por estar ahí

-Pete, se lo que estas pensando, pero quiero pedirte una cosa-

-Mikey, no digas eso tú no...-

-Escúchame primero- al ver la mirada firme de Mikey, Pete solo asintió, dándole a entender de que podía continuar- ahora que estoy en las Fuerzas de Combate y tú en el área de Recolección, casi no nos veremos, por eso... quiero que ya no te preocupes por mí, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que soy el causante de tus preocupaciones. Yo voy a estar bien amigo, por favor, tú siempre has creído en mí, bien pues ahora es el momento de demostrarlo, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. Además, tú también debes pensar en ti, habrá ocasiones en las que nuestros caminos se separen, por eso te pido que te cuides mucho, por favor-

-Mikey... - Pete se quedó sin palabras, él sabía que Mikey era un gran ninja, a pesar de estar en entrenamiento, pero esto no era una pelea de la escuela, ni siquiera se trataba de un enfrentamiento con Kyle, no, esto es una guerra, donde uno no sabe si sobrevivirá, pero su amigo está determinado a pelear, jamás lo había visto tan decidido en toda su vida. Además, su amigo tenía razón en algo, él no siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo. Así que Pete solo le dio un abrazo, Mikey se quedó estático al sentir en su hombro un líquido, eran lágrimas de su amigo- Buena suerte Mikey, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, y yo sé que tú también lo lograrás, se que crees que dudo de ti, pero no es eso, es solo que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos, y la verdad...tengo miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo, y eso me impide mostrarte mi confianza, aun así yo creo en ti Mikey-

Mikey se quedó pasmado, no tenía idea de que él también le causaba preocupaciones a su amigo, quizás esto era más duro para él, no es lo mismo el miedo que siente uno por ir al campo de batalla, que el miedo de ver ir a alguien querido a pelear. Era el mismo sentimiento que experimento cuando Splinter y Leo se iban a enlistar.

_**-Atención cadetes, favor de dirigirse a las aulas que les corresponden según sus resultados-**_ dijo uno de los oficiales por el altavoz

-Cuídate mucho Mikey-

-Tú también Pete, buena suerte-

Ambos amigos se separaron de su abrazo, para después dirigirse a sus respectivas áreas

...

-Eso no puede ser posible Donnie, dime que es mentira- insistía Leo

-No puedo creer que el enano haya logrado entrar a esa área- comentó Rafa

-Lo sé, pero aquí están los resultados- Donnie mostró en su laptop los resultados de las pruebas, y efectivamente, Mikey estaba en el área cinco, en las Fuerzas de Combate

-Mikey...-

-Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, vayamos a Washington antes de que Mikey se meta en problemas-

-Aunque tendremos que desviarnos de nuestra ruta original, quizás es más larga pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos intercepten los soldados, o el Kraang. Así que este es el plan, debemos ir hacia el sur, tendremos que ir a Luisiana y llegar a California para evitar el perímetro de las Fuerzas Armadas, y una vez ahí, podremos llegar a Washington- dijo Leo expliacando el plan en el mapa de la laptop

-Esta bien- asintió Rafa

-Me parece un buen plan- apoyo Donnie

-Bien chicos, en marcha-

Los tres hermanos tomaron sus cosas y retomaron su búsqueda, claro, seguidos por Kyle y su secuas, quienes mantenían su distancia sin perderlos de vista.

...

En la armada...

Los jóvenes del área cinco estaban en el centro de entrenamiento de las Fuerzas de Combate, el cual era enorme, y en los alrededores se podía observar armas, una arena, equipo de lucha, aparatos para hacer ejercicio, algunos pequeños cuartos que simulaban ciudades destruidas, entre otras cosas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era una especie de habitación, en la cual las paredes eran de cristal, por dentro estaba vacía, solo se podía observar una plataforma que estaba conectada con la entrada, pero por fuera, alrededor de ella había muchas computadoras.

-Atención cadetes, si piensan que por estar aquí son afortunados por tener la categoría más alta entre sus otros compañeros, están equivocados. A partir de este momento, ustedes tendrán en sus manos, la mayor responsabilidad de sus vidas: proteger a los civiles, a sus camaradas de las otras áreas y pelear contra el Kraang- dijo el capitán de la armada, el cual era un rinoceronte mutante, **(aclaro NO es Rocoso, el secuaz de Destructor)** portaba su uniforme, el cual mostraba muchas medallas, pero lo que más resaltaba, era su cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, además de que su cuerno se veía un poco maltratado- El comandante Spike será el asignado de entrenarlos, comandante- el capitán giro a su izquierda para verse de frente con la tortuga

-Señor- dijo Slash mirando firmemente al rinoceronte

-Comandante, a partir de este momento, dejó a estos jóvenes en sus manos-

-Entendido señor, yo preparare a estos jóvenes señor- al terminar, Slash y el Capitán hicieron el "saludo militar" luego, el Capitán se dirigió hacia los cadetes

-Mucha suerte, cadetes, den lo mejor de ustedes, para volver a casa- hizo el "saludo militar" a los jóvenes, los cuales correspondieron haciendo lo mismo

-Sí, señor-

Después el capitán se retiro, dejando a Slash con los cadetes, Mikey y otros de sus compañeros de su escuela, al ver la mirada fría del comandante que alguna vez fue su profesor de Educación Física, sintieron un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Bien cadetes, yo estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento físico...y mental, porque déjenme decirles algo, esto no solo se trata de tomar un rifle y atacar al Kraang, habrá ocasiones en las que tendrán que desafiar al peligro, la muerte los acechará en todo momento, pero los Kraangs no serán su único enemigo, los mutantes salvajes, muchos de ellos son armas del Kraang, alterados genéticamente, bestias muy peligrosas, o las matan o los matan, así de simple. Pero, lo más difícil de esto y espero que se lo graben bien porque es la pura verdad...todos irán a la guerra, pero muchos de ustedes no volverán con vida, las bajas en las batallas son inevitables, habrá ocasiones en las que deberán tomar decisiones difíciles, por eso, yo los entrenaré hasta el cansancio y ustedes...den lo mejor en todos los aspectos, para que puedan volver a casa, al menos la mayoría- al decir lo último la voz de Slash cambio drásticamente, ya que se oyó triste

Al terminar de decir esto, los jóvenes empezaron a verse entre ellos, amigos se miraban preocupados, porque él solo pensar que tal vez morirían cuando fuera el momento de pelear, les aterraba, también había las parejas de novios, que se tomaban fuertemente de la mano, pata o tentáculo, según fuera, porque tenían miedo de perder a su amor en el combate. Mikey también estaba aterrado, aunque era un ninja, sentía que eso no sería suficiente para pelear, ¿en verdad soportaría el escenario de la guerra?

_-Enano, esto es una guerra, no un juego de niños, y en la guerra, solo los fuertes sobreviven, tu no durarías ni una hora-_

Al recordar las palabras de Rafa, Mikey sentía que la sangre le hervía, no podía darle la razón a Rafa, con o sin miedo, el ya estaba ahí, en las Fuerzas de Combate, ahora tenía una responsabilidad, un objetivo y una promesa que cumplir: derrotar al Kraang para poder volver a casa con sus hermanos.

_-Muchos mutantes, y personas ahora dependen de nosotros, es por eso que estoy aquí, no dejaré que esos extraterrestres sigan causando dolor a todas esas familias. Pete cree en mi, y espero que mis hermanos también lo hagan, de alguna forma, siento que Splinter confía en mí, donde quiera que este, con eso tengo motivación suficiente para enfrentar el peligro-_ pensaba Mikey mientras observaba su mano, para después cerrarla y elevar su puño a la altura de su pecho

-Bien cadetes, comencemos, cada segundo cuenta y no tenemos todo el tiempo, así que vamos, cien abdominales- ordeno Slash sonando el silbato

Rápidamente los cadetes comenzaron a hacer las abdominales, después, Slash les puso una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento como sentadillas, flexiones, entre otros, para finalmente introducirlos a las técnicas de defensa y ataque.

-Bien jóvenes, por lo que he visto, la mayoría tiene condición física, algunos de ustedes son deportistas por lo que pude observar, pero... apuesto mi brazo derecho a que muchos de ustedes no saben pelear, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Cierto señor- contestaron casi todos

-Bien, entonces, tendremos que empezar por lo básico, pelear no es difícil, si ponen atención, en unos meses podrán al menos defenderse si un Kraang los ataca. Así que...tú- Slash señalo a Mikey, el cual sintió nervios por lo que Slash podría hacer con él, porque esto no era una clase de Educación Física, era un entrenamiento para la guerra. Pesé a su temor, Mikey salió de las filas se acerco a Slash- vaya, vaya, vaya, Hamato, no esperaba verte aquí, la verdad me sorprende que hayas logrado calificar para esta área, pero...- Slash tomó a Mikey de las muñecas, lo derribo con una barrida y una vez en el suelo lo inmovilizo- ¿en verdad podrás soportar lo que viene?- le susurro Slash al ninja de naranja, el cual se esforzaba por zafarse

La verdad Mikey, sus compañeros de la escuela y el resto de los cadetes que presenciaron la escena, se sorprendieron con la técnica que realizo el comandante.

-Viste eso, en verdad fue sorprendente-

-Sabes, nunca pensé que diría esto pero...creo que extraño al profesor Slash-

-Lo derribo en cuatro segundos, increíble-

-Pobre chico, a pesar de su esfuerzo no logra zafarse-

-Esto, es una de tantas formas para derribar a su oponente- explicaba Slash mientras soltaba a Mikey- aunque también aprenderán a contraatacar y a librarse de alguna de estas técnicas, ya que habrá ocasiones en las que su oponente los superara en fuerza y tamaño, así que muchas veces es mejor huir que arriesgarse a lo tonto. Bien, empecemos con los golpes-

Durante la sesión de entrenamiento físico, Mikey a pesar de su entrenamiento ninja, decidió poner toda su atención a las lecciones de Slash, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, si quería ser un gran soldado para proteger a los inocentes y acabar con el Kraang, debía poner toda su concentración en sus entrenamientos, hasta el momento las cosas iban bien para nuestro ninja de naranja, pero en la parte Teórica de su entrenamiento todo cambio...

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, soy la comandante Mildred Brown, yo les enseñare sobre el Kraang, y qué hacer cuando hay un ataque, si creen que para vencer al enemigo las armas, golpes y patadas son suficientes, déjenme decirles que eso es una mentira, muchos de ustedes pueden sufrir heridas a causa de exposición a algún material radioactivo o por armas biológicas creadas por el enemigo, esto les puede producir intoxicación, envenenamiento, daño cerebral, malformaciones, daños irreversible o incluso...puede matarlos. Por eso yo les enseñare lo que deben de hacer en caso de estas situaciones, bien, empecemos, primero el Kraang tiene entre su armamento, mutantes, pero a diferencia de nosotros que tenemos razonamiento, ellos alteran su ADN, además de ejercer su control sobre ellos, hay tres tipos de "mutantes salvajes" como nosotros los conocemos: los tipo A, que normalmente son pequeños y solo tienen una habilidad, además de ser muy inquietos en su mayoría. Los tipo B, que son un poco más grandes y a diferencia de los primeros, su comportamiento es neutro y tienen de dos a tres habilidades. Y por último, los más peligrosos, los tipo C, generalmente, estos mutantes son muy hostiles, el más grande registrado hasta el momento mide siete metros, pero lo más inquietante de estas criaturas es sus habilidades, algunos cuentan con garras retractiles o producen alguna toxina que puede llegar a matar a sus víctimas. Además cabe señalar...- explicaba la comandante Brown

Al escuchar las advertencias y la información de la comandante, Mikey, al igual que sus compañeros, estaba asustado, pero más que nada, los nervios empezaron a invadir su mente, no solo pelearía contra unos robots-extraterrestres, también pelearía contra mutantes salvajes alterados genéticamente, bestias sanguinarias y peligrosas, quizás el pelear contra ellas sería un verdadero peligro, ni siquiera su entrenamiento en ninjutsu lo hacía sentirse seguro.

21:00 hrs

Finalmente, el día había terminado, Mikey estaba en la azotea de su dormitorio, no tenía apetito y el aire frío que recorría su cuerpo parecía no importarle, simple y sencillamente quería estar solo, la razón era que estaba aterrado, porque ahora que sabía que las posibilidades de morir eran muchas, el miedo comenzaba a hacer sus efectos en él, ya que al escuchar las palabras del comandante Slash y la señorita Brown, se dio cuenta de que la guerra no se trata nada más de pelear, debes estar alerta ante el peligro, los riesgos de morir serán inevitables...morir, esa palabra retumbaba en su mente. El solo imaginarse enfrentar a alguno de esos "mutantes salvajes", en especial los tipo C, lo estaba preocupando, como soldado de las Fuerzas de Combate, su deber sería enfrentarlo en caso de ser necesario, pero el escuchar lo letales que son, lo asustaba. El pensar que tal vez podría morir en manos de uno de ellos, le destrozaba el corazón, porque quizás no volvería a ver a sus hermanos, aunque pudo despedirse de ellos, había tantas cosas que le faltaba por hacer a su lado, palabras y sentimientos que no pudo decirles cuando estaba con ellos, además, también pensaba en sus sueños, el lograr que los muros que separaban a ambas especies dejaran de marcar las zonas y que ambas especies vivieran en paz. Todo esto de alguna forma, le hizo recordar a su hermano Leo, ¿si el ahorita estuviera aquí? ¿qué es lo qué haría? el pensar que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera experimentado lo mismo que él en estos momentos, provocó que sintiera enojo y decepción consigo mismo.

-_¿Por qué te estás acobardando Mikey? tú mismo aceptaste esta responsabilidad, ¿o acaso piensas en retractarte? Leo, Rafa y Donnie a pesar de que también hubieran sentido lo mismo que yo, si ellos estuvieran aquí no se detendrían, porque ellos a pesar de temer por lo que pudiera ocurrir en el campo de batalla, lucharían ante cualquier cosa sin importar lo difícil que fuera por cumplir su promesa, así que yo también debo hacer lo mismo. Tengo miedo, pero no por eso voy a huir de esta responsabilidad que yo mismo acepté, no puedo fallarle a mis hermanos, a Splinter, a Pete...y mucho menos a mí mismo, debo dar lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante, para cumplir mi promesa, y sé que lo lograré, quiero lograrlo_\- pensaba Mikey mientras miraba el cielo, en esta noche la oscuridad parecía dominar, pero de repente, una estrella se hizo visible desafiando ese manto negro, dándole tonalidades azules, y al contemplar su brillo, la tortuga recordó lo que hace mucho tiempo Splinter le dijo en una noche similar a está

_-Hijo mío, habrá ocasiones en que la oscuridad tratará de llenarte de miedo y dudas, pero ante ello, siempre habrá una estrella, que a pesar de ser pequeña, su resplandor estará lleno de esperanza, y te dará la fuerza para seguir adelante-_

-Tiene razón Sensei, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerza, para volver con mi familia-

* * *

**Ahora si, el camino de nuestro pequeño ninja empieza en este instante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Nuevamente quiero agradecrete Jami, porque tus coments me animan a continuar :D**

**Gracias a todos mis seguidores y ojala disfruten el capítulo, nuevamente disculpen la demora, pero espero que valga la pena, bien nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuidense y GRACIAS :D**


	12. Capítulo 11: Un giro inesperado

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, se que me demoro mucho en los capítulos, pero la verdad, mi inspiración se fue por un largo tiempo, y para colmo, regresa cuando ya volveré a clases, así que antes de entrar les dejo este capítulo. Otra cosa, me temó que mis OC no aparecerán hasta el proximo capítulo, en verdad lo siento. Ojala y este capítulo los tranquilice un poco, Disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 11: Un giro inesperado  


A partir del día siguiente, Mikey empezó a poner todo su esfuerzo en sus entrenamientos, en la parte física no tenía problemas, Slash era muy estricto, peor que cuando estaban en la preparatoria, pero muy en el fondo, solo quería que los jóvenes estuvieran preparados para lo que se encontrarán en la guerra. En la Teoría, al ninja de naranja le costaba trabajo memorizarse los nombres y propiedades de algunos compuestos químicos, además de algunas características de los mutantes salvajes, aun así no se daba por vencido, además tenía a su lado a Pete, aunque sus áreas no tenían casi nada en común, se apoyaban y ayudaban mutuamente, pero para mala suerte de la tortuga, algunos compañeros de la escuela que lo conocían, celosos de que Mikey estuviera en las Fuerzas de Combate y de su determinación, revelaron el "defecto" del pequeño, el cual era su curiosidad por los humanos, esto provocó el desprecio por parte de algunos compañeros. Esta situación afectaba a Mikey, y más porque ahora debía afrontarla solo, porque ya que sus hermanos no estaban con él, ahora si sus compañeros no se censuraban para demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones con el menor de los Hamato.

Aunque había algo que lo tranquilizaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir con su promesa, todas las noches, en la azotea de su dormitorio, contemplaba las estrellas, y mientras lo hacía, escribía cartas y grababa hologramas para sus hermanos.

_Hola Leo, Rafa, Donni:_

_Espero que se encuentren bien, al menos mejor que yo. Como saben, hoy se cumplen cinco semanas del entrenamiento, La verdad, admito que el ejercito es más duro de lo que pensé. Slash es un buen comandante, tiene mucho talento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aun me duele mi cuerpo por nuestro último encuentro, es muy rudo, sabes Rafa, de hecho me recuerda a ti, ahora veo porque eras su estudiante preferido, pero sé que lo hace para que seamos buenos soldados. En esa parte no tengo tantos problemas, en cambio en las clases de la señorita Brown, Donnie a veces me pregunto ¿cómo le hace tu cerebro para comprender tanta información? lo que enseña es importante porque tiene razón, jamás pensé que el Kraang fuera capaz de realizar tantos experimentos horribles, aquí entre dos hermanos, me aterra pensar que tarde o temprano me enfrentaré con alguna de esas cosas. Leo, me imagino que sigues molesto conmigo por haberme ido de esa forma, pero como te dije antes, no me dejaste opción, pero aunque estés enojado, necesito que sepas...me haces mucha falta, porque sabes, ni los entrenamientos de Slash y la señorita Brown, no se comparan a lo que debo soportar todos los días con mis compañeros, ahora que tú Rafa y Donnie no están, ya no hay interés por quedar bien conmigo, ahora muestran sus verdaderas intenciones, de hecho ya me lo esperaba, pero lo que más me molesta es que critiquen mi curiosidad por los humanos, es más, creo que si uniéramos fuerzas con ellos, podríamos lograr poner fin con la guerra más rápido, si en el pasado lo hicimos, ¿por qué ahora no? por desgracia, yo soy el único que piensa eso. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día, esos muros que nos dividen serán derribados, y tanto mutantes y humanos podremos vivir en paz. Bueno chicos, es hora de irme, en cinco días será mi primera prueba en "el simulador" es demasiado pronto y aunque llevamos poco tiempo entrenando, el capitán quiere ver cuánto hemos avanzado, al parecer la situación es desesperante, como dijo "el Neutralizador" la guerra no espera, deséenme suerte. Ah, casi lo olvido, quiero decirles algo a los tres, los extraño mucho chicos, ahora se como es mi vida sin ustedes: solitaria, nostálgica y vacía. Pero ya verán que muy pronto estaré en casa, y entrenaremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, ya anhelo estar en el dojo con ustedes entrenando._

_Los quiere su pequeño hermano, Mikey_

Esta era una de las muchas cartas que escribía el ninja a sus hermanos, pero tanto estas como los hologramas no eran enviados a sus destinatarios, Mikey las guardaba para el mismo. Pensaba que sus hermanos estaban enfadados con él.

...

Lo cual era una idea errónea del menor, ya que sus hermanos vivían con la angustia cada día, trataban de darse prisa para llegar a California, pero jamás se imaginaron que su viaje estaría lleno de contratiempos. Porque para llegar a Luisiana sin ser detectados, tuvieron que desviarse de su ruta, ya que al llegar a los limites de Ohio, cerca de Indiana, el ejercito llevo a cabo inspecciones en las fronteras del perímetro, ningún mutante bajo ninguna circunstancia podía atravesar esa zona, claro, había quienes se resistían, sin embargo, de nada les servía ya que órdenes eran órdenes. Así que para evitar ser evacuados, tuvieron que ir más al sureste, casi a la frontera con Virginia, de ahí usaron el drenaje de la ciudad, y así lograron atravesar Kentucky, Tennessee, Alabama y Mississippi para finalmente llegar a Luisiana.

-No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta aquí- se quejo Rafa mientras salía de la alcantarilla

-El Kraang ha estado muy activo en estas semanas, por eso el gobierno ha aumentado la seguridad en los últimos días, por suerte durante nuestra travesía logre encontrar cosas que me fueron útiles para construir artefactos y así evadir los sistemas de seguridad- dijo Donnie mostrando uno de sus inventos

-Menos mal tus inventos nos sirvieron de algo, aunque deberías construir algo para llegar más rápido a Washington-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo Rafa-

-Chicos, dejen de estar peleando, Rafa gracias a Donnie logramos llegar aquí sin ser vistos, así que no lo molestes- lo regaño Leo

-Sabes Leo, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, Donnie ha ayudado bastante, en cambio tú, eres el responsable de que estemos aquí-

-No es necesario que me recuerdes que yo fui el causante de esto, se que tome una mala decisión-

-¡UNA MALA DECISIÓN! ¡Mikey puede estar en peligro y dices que fue una mala decisión!-

-¡SOLO QUERÍA PROTEGERLOS!-

-¡Alejándonos de ti! pues déjame decirte algo Leo, lo único que has logrado hasta ahora es meternos en problemas-

-¡Se que cometí un error, como si tu no los cometieras!-

-¡Al menos yo no llevé a mi hermanito a una muerte segura!- ambos hermanos se miraron con ira, coraje y frustración. El comentario del ninja de rojo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero antes de que Leo perdiera el control, fueron interrumpidos

-¡CALLENSÉ YA!- grito Donnie furioso, cosa que sorprendió a sus hermanos- echándose la culpa él uno al otro no servirá de nada. Debemos estar JUNTOS para encontrar a Mikey ¿recuerdan? así que no permitiré que por sus tontas peleas se rompa esa promesa- dicho esto, los mayores se calmaron un poco, Donnie tenía razón, en estos momentos no podían darse el lujo de pelear, debían estar unidos para hallar a Mikey

-Andando, no perdamos tiempo- ordeno Leo aumentando la velocidad de su pasó

-Aun así creo que esto es su culpa- fue lo último que dijo Rafa antes de continuar

-Mikey...no sabes la falta que nos haces- susurro triste Donnie antes de seguir a sus hermanos

...

Zona Centro, Nebraska

-Capitán, las tropas que rodean el perímetro de la Zona Centro ya lograron evacuar a todos los mutantes, y al parecer los humanos han hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, aunque la amenaza del Kraang aun es categoría amarilla, ha estado muy activo en estas semanas. Por cierto, el General Wilson me informó que al parecer el enemigo ha perdido mucha maquinaria y equipo de investigación, el cual nos puede ser útil, lamentablemente no cuentan con suficiente personal que logre completar la tarea- explicaba uno de los tenientes mostrando el reporte de la situación

-¿Qué tan importante es ese material?- cuestiono el Capitán

-Según los reportes, la mayoría son armas, planes, bases de datos y materiales químicos-

-¿Me está diciendo que lo que perdió el Kraang podría ser de gran utilidad?-

-Afirmativo señor-

-Teniente, comuníqueme con el Capitán de la Armada de Washington lo más pronto posible, situación crítica-

...

Armada de Washington 12:25 hrs

El capitán estaba checando en su computadora los últimos reportes de las batallas, las zonas de desastre, las posibles guaridas Kraang, cuando de repente un icono en la pantalla color rojo empezó a parpadear, por lo visto era una emergencia. Al tocar la pantalla en el icono, apareció un mensaje, y al leerlo, se quedó atónito por un momento, pero después presiono un botón de su teléfono.

-Señorita, llame al comandante Spike y Brown, quiero verlos en la sala de juntas de inmediato-

_-En seguida capitán-_

...

Centro de Entrenamiento de las Fuerzas de Combate

Como menciono Mikey en su última carta, en unos días los cadetes del área cinco tendrían su primera batalla en el simulador, donde el escenario sería una situación de ataque categoría verde, aunque el rango del peligro no sería alto, no quería decir que fuera sencillo. Por eso en Mikey y los demás cadetes practicaban sus técnicas de lucha, de supervivencia, defensa personal y primeros auxilios, los jóvenes se concentraban en sus entrenamientos. En estos momentos Mikey practicaba sus técnicas de lucha, y aunque no era muy fuerte, lograba derribar a los simuladores con una velocidad y agilidad admirable, para mala suerte de nuestro ninja, los celos llegaban por todas partes, principalmente a John, una cobra mutante de 19 años, desde los primeros días desarrollo un desprecio por Mikey, no solo porque el ninja era mejor que él en el campo de batalla, sino que "El gran J" como lo llamaban sus amigos, tenía un gran odio hacia los humanos, y al descubrir por boca de los compañeros de la escuela de Mikey su interés hacia ellos, tenía un buen pretexto para molestar y hacerle la vida imposible a nuestra tortuguita.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer "el humano" quiere lucirse de nuevo- dijo burlonamente la cobra, provocando las risas de sus compañeros, aun así, Mikey continuaba peleando con los robots-simuladores, sin prestarle atención a las palabras de John-que gracioso, la tortuguita finge no escucharnos, que cobarde-

-¿Qué sucede Hamato? ¿tienes miedo de defenderte?- cuestiono una chica buitre

Mikey esperaba a que el robot se acercara para atacarlo, pero al escuchar el último comentario, se dio la vuelta hacia John y su banda.

-No soy un cobarde, simplemente no tengo tiempo para provocaciones tontas- respondió el ninja firmemente, para después golpear al robot que tenía a sus espaldas. Ante su respuesta, John se quedó atónito, además de enfadarse por la indiferencia de la tortuga, si algo odiaba John, era el ser ignorado, por lo que lleno de rabia se abalanzo hacia Mikey, para después aprisionarlo con su cuerpo

-Escúchame bien niño, nadie me deja en ridículo sin antes recibir su merecido- la serpiente aumentaba la presión, Mikey trataba de zafarse, pero no lograba liberarse de John- así que te daré una lección para que aprendas a respetarme, y déjame decirte algo, no intentes luchar, es imposible que alguien como tú pueda vencerme. Ya se tu triste historia, eres el chiquito de tu familia, tus hermanos mayores siempre te defienden, pero que crees, ellos no están aquí para protegerte, lo que significa que no eres nada, estás indefenso. Además, esa idea tuya de convivir con los humanos, es lo más tonto y absurdo que he escuchado, los que creen esa estupidez me dan asco, ¿sabes lo que les hago a los que me dan asco?... los aplasto, como los gusanos que son- finalizo John, las palabras de la serpiente despertaron algo en Mikey, su expresión de dolor y desesperación por liberarse, cambio a una de firmeza y enojo, lo cual intimido a la cobra. Lo que John no se esperaba era que la tortuga mordería con fuerza su cuerpo, lo cual le provocó mucho dolor, por lo que disminuyo la presión que ejercía al cuerpo del ninja, en ese instante Mikey aprovecho para zafarse de la serpiente, luego ataco a John con una patada en la cara, derribándolo, ya en el suelo, Mikey le apunto con sus nunchakus muy cerca de su rostro

-Pues déjame preguntarte, John ¿has visto ya a un humano?¿acaso los conoces? ¿tienes idea de cómo son? ¿puedes hablarme de ellos?- cuestiono Mikey sin apartar su mirada con la de John, el cual solo se quedó callado ante sus preguntas- me lo imaginaba, ninguna de mis preguntas tiene respuesta porque no la sabes, es más tonto decir o juzgar de algo o alguien sin conocerlo, por eso...- Mikey giro a ver al resto de los cadetes y a sus compañeros de la escuela que lo conocían, los cuales observaban la escena y se sorprendieron por la expresión del pequeño- ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de juzgarme! Y no me importa si me consideran tonto, iluso o incluso traidor, yo seguiré creyendo que humanos y mutantes podremos llegar a convivir, y no me retractaré de mis palabras hasta vivirlo por mí mismo. Y otra cosa para aquellos que me conocen, yo no busco pelear con nadie más que con él Kraang, pero si quieren enfrentarse a mí, adelante, no les tengo miedo y no necesito de mis hermanos para defenderme, seré el más pequeño de mi familia pero no me subestimen-

Al terminar, Mikey se alejo de John y volvió a su práctica, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, solo que el lugar se torno en silencio, solo se escuchaban los golpes y el sonido de las armas que ocupaban los cadetes, pero lo que nadie sabía, era que a lo lejos, cierto comandante había visto todo lo ocurrido...

-Hamato tiene más agallas de lo que imagine, puede ser un buen recluta, para la misión-

...

Comedor 15:00 hrs

Era la hora del almuerzo, los cadetes comían sus alimentos mientras conversaban, solo que en este día, el tema de conversación era diferente...

-Dicen que Hamato derribo a Fang en el entrenamiento físico, fue tan intenso-

-Esa tortuga defendió su idea de los humanos como una fiera, hubieras visto-

-Jamás pensé que Miguel Ángel tuviera tanta determinación-

-Espérate a que conozca a un humano, va a terminar muerto o golpeado por ellos, se llevará una gran decepción por su tonta utopía-

Mikey ignoraba los comentarios y las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ¿qué tal si sus compañeros tenían razón? ¿si los humanos despreciarían a los mutantes? el quería creer todo lo contrario, pero las dudas empezaban a invadir su mente. De pronto, Pete llegó a la mesa con su bandeja de comida.

-Hola Mikey, me enteré de lo que sucedió- dijo la paloma sentándose al lado del ninja de naranja

-Vaya, siempre quise ser popular, pero no de esta manera- contesto la tortuga de naranja desanimado

-Tranquilo, esto no es tu culpa, al parecer nuestros compañeros de la escuela tienen una boca muy grande, tomando en cuenta de que muchos no tienen aprecio o interés por los humanos; pero sabes, admiro tu determinación Mikey - al escucharlo, el ninja lo miro sorprendido- si en serio, la forma en que has enfrentado esta situación, como defiendes tus ideas de John y los demás, el esfuerzo que pones en los entrenamientos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y estoy seguro que tus hermanos también lo estarían- esto último cambio radicalmente la expresión de Mikey, se volvió triste- lo siento, no quise...-

-No Pete, no es eso, es solo que...-

-¿Pasó algo en el salón de las Fuerzas de Combate?-

-No, no exactamente, es solo que algo de lo que dijo John, me hizo pensar... y si mi idea en verdad es solo una ilusión- al oír esto, Pete lo miro sorprendido- humanos y mutantes hemos vivido separados por 15 años, a estas alturas alguien ya debería de haber tratado de hacer algo para anular el Pacto Dividere o hubiera creado una campaña para que derriben esos muros, y quizás, ahorita estaríamos peleando ambas especies juntas en la guerra, pero seguimos igual ¿será acaso que nadie muestra interés por alcanzar la paz?- al terminar, Mikey sintió el ala de su amigo en su hombro

-Escucha Mikey, no tengo una respuesta sobre los humanos porque yo tampoco los conozco, pero sabes, si tu idea de que ambas especies vivan juntas fuera posible, sería hermoso: sin muros que dividan ciudades, sin las burlas o el rechazo por esa ideología, podríamos hacer muchos amigos, ayudarnos en tiempos de crisis, todo sería diferente. Sabes, cierto chico sueña que tanto mutantes como humanos vivan en armonía, y a pesar de la negatividad de sus compañeros y de los que lo rodean, muy en el fondo él es firme a ese sueño, y yo creo que algún día, logrará hacerlo realidad, sin importar lo difícil que sea- con estas palabras Mikey sonrió ligeramente, Pete quizás no sería un gran luchador o una mente brillante, pero siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo, sin embargo, ese momento fue interrumpido por la campana, el almuerzo había terminado, los cadetes debían volver a sus clases, y para Mikey del área cinco, era la hora de la clase teoría

-Tienes razón amigo, muchas gracias-

-Descuida, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, bueno debemos ir a nuestras clases ¡Animo Mikey, no te rindas!- exclamo Pete positivamente mientras se alejaba

-¡Adiós Pete, nos vemos en la noche!- dijo Mikey alzando su mano en señal de despedida- Pete, muchas gracias por todo

...

En el Aula de Mikey, la comandante Brown aún no se presentaba al salón, muchos de los cadetes platicaban, jugaban, se entretenían con lo que tenían en sus pupitres y algunos estaban dormidos, Mikey solo observaba la ventana mientras esperaba a que su tutora llegará, esto no era normal en la señorita Mildred, al contrario, ella era muy puntual, algo debió haber ocurrido para que se demorara. Pon fin, después de media hora de espera, la comandante llegó, pero su expresión tenía un semblante serio, además de tener lo que parecía unos expedientes en su brazo.

-Cadetes- saludo la lobo mutante

-Buenas tardes comandante- respondieron los cadetes poniéndose de pie

-Tomen asiento por favor, tengo un aviso que darles- los jóvenes obedecieron la orden- jóvenes, recuerden que esto es una guerra, y muchas veces debemos tomar medidas drásticas por la seguridad de nuestra sociedad- al escuchar esto, los cadetes empezaron a preocuparse- esta mañana hemos recibido una llamada de ayuda de parte de las fuerzas que se encuentran en la zona Centro del país, como saben el Kraang invadió ese territorio, y aunque su amenaza no es crítica, ha estado muy activo. Lo que sucedió es que el enemigo ha dejado muchas armas y equipo de investigación en el área, el cual puede ser muy útil para nosotros, lamentablemente no contamos con suficientes mutantes que puedan recolectar los materiales. Es por eso que las Fuerzas de la Zona Centro nos ha pedido un grupo de jóvenes del área uno, para juntar esos recursos, se preguntarán ¿por qué les digo esto? la razón, es que sus compañeros necesitarán quienes les cuiden la espalda, por eso también solicitaron un grupo del área cinco, lo que significa que 30 de ustedes serán enviados como refuerzo, contando a los del área uno, irán en total 60 jóvenes-

La noticia paralizo a todos los cadetes, ir a la zona Centro, tenía que ser una pesadilla, era muy pronto para enviarlos a combatir, el miedo y la preocupación empezaron a sentirse en el ambiente.

-Pero señorita Brown, es muy pronto, ni siquiera hemos pasado en el Simulador-

-No estamos listos para combatir-

-Moriremos en un segundo-

-Entendemos la gravedad de la situación, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos opción, si no logramos obtener lo que el Kraang perdió, no podremos derrocar su base, si ellos logran expandirse, muchas vidas pueden perderse ¿no han pensado en eso?- el comentario de Mildred fue el punto débil de todos los cadetes, odiaban admitirlo pero ella tenía razón, si el Kraang no era detenido, mutantes inocentes sufrirían las consecuencias- aunque la amenaza no es grave, no podemos arriesgarnos, por eso haremos un proceso de selección durante su examen en el Simulador, solo los 30 mejores serán enviados a la zona Centro, a primera hora del día siguiente se nombrarán a los reclutas, y el avión con destino a Nebraska partirá a las 10 horas, bien muchachos, den su mejor esfuerzo en el Simulador, porque cabe mencionar que los seleccionados tendrán el privilegio de enviarles medicinas o despensas a sus familiares. Bien, continuemos con la sesión de hoy, la vez pasada...-

_Mikey POV_

_Nos necesitan en la zona Centro, ¿estaré listo para enfrentar al Kraang? no tengo problema con los robots, pero los "Mutantes Salvajes", las armas biológicas, si no logro salir con vida de esta guerra...le habré fallado a mis hermanos. Al mirar de reojo a mis compañeros, muchos se ven aterrados, tal vez peor que yo, no soy el único que tiene familia, de seguro muchos tienen hermanos más pequeños que yo, o son el pilar de sus familias, y no olvidemos a los que son hijos únicos. Todos temen por sus vidas, incluyéndome, pero al Kraang no le importa eso, alguien debe detenerlos, muchos inocentes deben estar sufriendo en sus manos, nos necesitan, no podemos desampararlos, al menos yo estoy dispuesto a calificar en el reclutamiento, si puedo hacer algo para acabar con esta guerra, sin importar lo pequeño o difícil que sea, yo lo haré, lucharé ¡Lucharé por los mutantes que amo! Leo, Rafa, Donnie, lo siento hermanos, en unos días por fin pelearé en serio, aunque por un lado...prefiero que estén enfadados conmigo, a tenerlos preocupados, espero con ansias verlos, para obtener su perdón._

_Fin del POV_

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido en la Armada, los cadetes entrenaban el doble, con todas sus fuerzas, se despedían, enviaban cartas y hologramas a sus familias, el miedo estaba a la orden del día. Cuando finalmente, el día del examen en el Simulador llegó, los cadetes del área cinco y uno estaban en sus dormitorios empacando sus cosas, en caso de ser seleccionados claro, Mikey y Pete hacían lo mismo, pero antes de acabar, la tortuga se acerco a su amigo con una bolsa negra.

-Pete, es momento de irnos- dijo Mikey serio pero calmado

-¿Estas nervioso?- cuestiono la paloma

-Un poco, pero ese no es el punto ahora, no sé lo que sucederá en el futuro, uno nunca sabe, pero solo quiero pedirte una cosa- el ninja le entrego en sus alas la bolsa a su amigo- si no vamos juntos al reclutamiento, o a la misión en Nebraska... quiero que le entregues esto a mis hermanos-

-Pero Mikey esto...-

-¡Por favor! prométeme que se los darás, cuento contigo ¿verdad?- la paloma al ver la suplica en los ojos del ninja, asintió

-Te lo prometo Mikey...-

Acto seguido, ambos chicos fueron al Salón de Entrenamiento de sus respectivas áreas.

...

Campo de Entrenamiento de las Fuerzas de Combate 11:00 hrs

Los cadetes pasaban al Simulador de diez en diez, los escenarios eran aleatorios, y los mutantes, situaciones y armas del Kraang también, la categoría era amarilla, más complicada que la verde, pero no tan peligrosa como la roja. Al terminar, muchos salían con dolor o heridas leves, aunque fuera una simulación, la programaron para que los jóvenes la sintieran real y se tomarán en serio la situación.

-Bien, los cadetes: Abigail Hill, John Fang, Denise Howards, Timothy Miller, Jocelyn Wing, Katherine Faust, Louis Ling, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Jennifer García y Paul Johnson, es su turno de pasar al Simulador- ordeno el Neutralizador, mientras los cadetes tomaban el equipo, las armas y se preparaban para llevar a cabo la prueba. Una vez en la plataforma, esta ingreso al interior de la cámara, para después cerrar sus puertas

_**-Recuerden jóvenes, esta prueba asemeja a la realidad más de lo que creen, si reciben un disparo, un golpe o cualquier otro ataque, no atentará contra su vida, pero sentirán el mismo dolor que el de uno real, así que concéntrense y sobrevivan-**_

El interior de la cámara comenzó a cambiar a un escenario de una cuidad en ruinas, los edificios estaban destrozados, el pavimento agrietado y con agujeros, había un fuego ligero en algunas partes, pero lo más aterrador era que todo estaba en silencio total, este ponía a los cadetes nerviosos.

.Prepárense, el enemigo puede aparecer en cualquier momento- susurro Katherine, una armadillo mutante

-Oye nena, ¿quién te nombro jefa?- replico John alzando la voz

-Guarden silencio, podemos ser atacados en cualq...- dijo Abigail, una humanoide metálica, pero antes de acabar, se escucho una explosión cerca de ellos, separándolos a todos, cuando reaccionaron, pudieron observar a Paul y a Katherine entre los escombros de un muro, cerca de ellos, estaban unos Kraang con un mutante que parecía una especie de primate, solo que este tenía púas y garras retractiles, media 5 metros de alto. Al principio Mikey y los 7 cadetes restantes se paralizaron, pero al ver que el mutante se acercaba a sus compañeros heridos, Mikey fue el primero en reaccionar para ir en su ayuda.

-¡Hamato! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- grito Timothy, un hibrido de abeja y libélula

-Ni loco dejaré que ese tonto se lleve toda la gloria- pensó John- ¡Qué estamos esperando, todo el mundo a pelear!-

-Esperen, debemos tener cuidado con...- protesto Abigail, pero muchos de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a pelear, así que no le quedó de otra que seguirlos

A diferencia de sus compañeros que fueron directamente contra el Kraang, Mikey luchaba por llegar con Katherine y Paul, derribaba a los robots y esquivaba los disparos, cuando finalmente llego donde ellos estaban, quitaba los escombros lo más rápido posible.

-Hamato ...¿qué haces?- pregunto Paul con un tono de dolor, pero el ninja solo se limitaba a mover el escombro. de pronto, un robot-Kraang comenzó a dispararle, el ninja fue a enfrentarlo, pero empezaron a llegar más, cuando regresaba a ayudar a sus compañeros, un laser alcanzó a Paul, lo que causo que fuera eliminado de la simulación, pero Katherine logro liberarse por sí sola, gracias a la ayuda de Mikey

-Ese mutante es categoría C, cuenta con espinas en su espalda así que atacarlo por la espalda o en el aire es mala idea, por lo que pude observar su abdomen no cuenta con ninguna defensa natural, es ahí donde tenemos que atacar ¿entendido?- le cuestiono la armadillo al ninja

-De acuerdo- asintió Mikey

De los siete chicos que peleaban, solo quedaban tres: John, Abigail y Timothy, pero al parecer tenían problemas para atacarlo, Mikey y Katherine se unieron a la batalla, la armadillo les explico a sus compañeros la fisonomía del mutante, pero John estaba empeñado a hacerlo solo, pero lo único que logro es ser embestido por el mutante, lo que lo dejo aturdido, el mutante iba a darle el "golpe final" pero Abigail y Katherine lograron captar su atención, mientras Timothy ayudaba a John. La bestia se disponía a atacar a las chicas, así que dio un salto, el cual amenazaba con aplastarlas, al ver esto, Mikey reacciono rápidamente, tomo una de las pistolas láser y le disparo en el pecho al mutante, luego de esto, se desintegro.

-Simulación terminada-

Al salir de la cámara, John y Abigail fueron llevados a la enfermería, ya que aunque fue una simulación, recibieron muchos golpes y debían asegurarse de que no tuvieran lesiones serias. Mikey se dirigió a la fila de los "pasantes" los cuales lograron pasar la prueba sin tanto problema, pero al pasar cerca de Katherine, escucho un susurro de esta.

-Gracias...- al escucharla Mikey volteo a verla, pero la chica solo siguió su camino, aún así, el ninja sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Pete o sus hermanos le decía algo que no fuera un insulto o una burla

Las pruebas acabaron, y los cadetes debían volver a sus dormitorios. Eran casi las once de la noche, pero Mikey aun no conciliaba el sueño, estaba ansioso por saber los resultados, suplicaba por ir a esa misión, si ya estaba en la guerra, quería ayudar en lo que fuera para que terminará más rápido. Así que al ver la hora, trato de dormir porque mañana, sería un día importante.

...

5:00 hrs

Como todas las mañanas, la alarma sonó, los cadetes se despertaron, el Neutralizador dio los avisos.

**_-Cadetes de las aéreas uno y cinco, favor de presentarse a la Explanada Central a las 7 horas, así que dense prisa, no tenemos todo el día, los demás, sigan con sus actividades-_**

Luego de vestirse, hacer su cama y desayunar, Mikey, Pete y los cadetes de las áreas uno y cinco fueron al lugar donde fueron citados, en las escaleras, se encontraba el capitán, acompañado de Spike y la Comandante Brown.

-Atención jóvenes, como se les informo durante los días pasados, las Fuerzas de la Zona Centro necesitan de su ayuda, por lo que 60 de ustedes han sido seleccionados para brindar su servicio en esa área, así que...- la comandante Brown le entrego un folder al capitán- los seleccionados para esta misión son: del área uno, Aikin Robert, Allison Stacy, Brickman Steven...-la lista siguio pero uno de los elegidos fue- Pigeon Pete...-

Al escuchar eso nombre, Mikey volteo a ver a su amigo, se veía tan asustado, la tortuga suplico desde su interior ser seleccionado también, así cuidaría a su amigo en el campo de batalla.

-Y los seleccionados del área cinco son: Carter Rupert, Dodson Dorothy, Edwards Julie, Fang John, Faust Katherine, Hamato Miguel Ángel...- al escuchar su nombre, Mikey sintió un alivio, pero a la vez nervios, esta podría ser la primera vez que enfrente a un Kraang, y después de pasar por el Simulador, la verdad estaba algo aterrado- jóvenes, ustedes han sido elegidos, para cumplir con la misión de ayudar a nuestros colegas, así que esperó que den lo mejor de ustedes, recuerden ¡El futuro de nuestra especie esta en sus manos!-

-¡Sí señor!- exclamaron los cadetes

-Bien, los reclutas, vayan por sus cosas y diríjanse al avión de la Armada a las 10 horas, si alguno de ustedes no se presenta, será llevado al área de detención y se le anulará el apoyo que recibe su familia, bien cadetes, pueden retirarse-

Después de las ordenes del capitán, las despedidas, llanto y tristeza no se hicieron esperar, los amigos, novios y uno que otro hermano o primo, se deseaban suerte y se decían todo lo que en su momento no se dijeron, y aunque ahora Mikey no se despediría de alguien, él y Pete no podían evitar estar preocupados el uno por el otro. La hora había llegado, los cadetes empezaron a abordar el avión, todos estaban presentes, al parecer ninguno quería correr el riesgo de ser reprendido o meter en problemas a su familia, cuando por fin el avión despego, Pete saco de su camisa la bolsa que Mikey le había dado.

-Mikey, creo que esto te pertenece- la paloma acerco el paquete a la tortuga

-Consérvalo, y si ves a mis hermanos...entrégaselos- dijo Mikey un poco triste

-Pero Mikey si es para tus hermanos debes dárselos tu mismo-

-No puedo Pete... no tengo el valor suficiente, para hacer eso, por eso te lo suplico, pasé lo que pasé, mantén tu promesa, por favor, te lo ruego-

-Está bien Mikey, lo haré- dicho esto, el ninja abrazo a la paloma, estaba agradecido con él por ayudarlo a cumplir esa tarea que él no se atrevía a hacer, luego, se separó de su amigo para mirar por la ventana del avión

_-Las cosas van pasando muy rápido, nunca pensé que la situación se volviera tan crítica, pero esto es una guerra, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, la verdad no sé que me espera en los próximos días, estoy nervioso, asustado, tal vez este sentimiento es frecuente y repetitivo, pero cuando empiezas a vivir las cosas, tu manera de pensar cambia, el miedo de ir a pelear y no volver es inevitable, podrás ocultárselo a todos, menos a ti mismo. Sin embargo, aunque temo por lo que pueda ocurrir, estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante, muchos mutantes dependen de nosotros, somos su esperanza. Sin embargo, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que esta situación tiene preparado algo para mí, no estoy seguro de que se tratará, pero quiero averiguarlo- _pensó el ninja quien observaba el panorama desde su ventana

Nuestro pequeño héroe ahora se dirige a una misión de ayuda, pero algo en su interior le dice que algo muy grande se avecina, algo que cambiará su vida...

* * *

**Ah ahora si se pondrá bueno ¿qué les esparara a los Hamato proximámente? ¿Leo y Rafa segirán peleando? ¿Cómo le irá a Mikey en la Zona Centro? ¿qué tendrá la bolsa que Pete le dio a Mikey?  
**

**No se preocupen, esas preguntas tendrán su respuesta a su debido tiempo.**

**Jami: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTS AMIGA, espero que te guste, como a mi me han ENCANTADO LAS TUYAS, perdona que no haya metido a mis OC aún pero si lo hacia hubiera sido demasiado rápido, bueno, más de lo normal, gracias por tu apoyo, TE QUIERO MUCHO.**

**lovemikey: Lamento dejarte de nuevo en suspenso, pero esperó que te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus abrazos, besos y tus Booyakasha, tu también cuidate, te mando besos y abrazos, ah y un Booyakasha :D**

**Gracias a mis lectores, ojala les guste el capítulo, nos vemos en él próximo, les mandó besos y abrazos a todos :D**


	13. Capítulo 12: Encuentro entre dos Especie

**Hola amigos, nuevamente les pido disculpas, pero finalmente, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historía, y esta vez, les tengo dos pequeñas sorpresitas, que conocerán en este capítulo, bien sin más interrupciones, disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 12: Encuentro entre dos Especies

Después de horas de vuelo, los cadetes llegaron a la base de la Zona Centro, lentamente fueron descendiendo del avión, la verdad todos estaban temerosos, y era de esperarse, porque esta sería la primera vez en la quizás...se encuentren cara a cara con el Kraang. Luego, cuando todos los jóvenes estaban ya en tierra firme, se escucho el sonido agudo de un silbato.

-Atención novatos, soy el capitán Robinson- hizo el saludo militar el humanoide de piedra- Bien, cadetes del área uno, hagan una fila a mi derecha, y los del área cinco a mi izquierda- luego de que los jóvenes se acomodaron como les ordeno el capitán, este empezó a caminar de un lado al otro- ahora escúchenme, en este momento, ustedes ya son parte de la guerra, esto no es un ejercicio de entrenamiento o una broma, ni siquiera es una simulación, todo lo que ven aquí, es real. Estamos en una zona hostil, así que si no quieren que el Kraang los capture o peor, que los maté, es necesario que obedezcan las reglas de sus superiores y no hagan ninguna tontería. Un error o una falta en las misiones puede ser fatal no solo para ustedes, sino para el resto de las Fuerzas. Así que no lo olviden, un error...una tragedia- estas palabras pusieron a los cadetes incluido a Mikey, más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban- además, si nosotros caemos, la sociedad estará desprotegida, y el Kraang pondrá sus garras sobre ella. Está bien, comencemos con el recorrido, a continuación se encuentra...- el capitán comenzó a mostrar el campamento a los cadetes

...

Mientras tanto en Texas...

Los tres hermanos aún seguían su camino hacia California, desde su discusión en Luisiana. Leo y Rafa no se dirigían la palabras, Donnie noto esto de inmediato, pero pesé a todos sus intentos por tratar de reconciliar a sus hermanos, nada parecía hacerlos cambiar de opinión, aunque tenía un as bajo la manda, pero era un arma de dos filos, puesto que podría romper con su "ley de hielo" o podría iniciar otra confrontación.

Pero muy lejos de ahí...

-Snf snf, huelo a esos asquerosos reptiles, eso quiere decir que estamos cerca, Stuart, ¡muévete, no tenemos todo el día!- ordeno Kyle a la pobre mofeta, la cual como siempre, cargaba con todo el equipaje

-Lo siento jefecito, pero el equipaje está muy pesado, y me cuesta trabajo llevarlo, ¿no sería más fácil si me ayudará con él?- sugirió Stuart siendo aplastado por las maletas

-Deja de quejarte, pareces nena, además, yo no puedo cargar el equipaje, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como seguir el rastro de los Hamato, después de todo, ¿quién de los dos tiene un gran sentido del olfato?-

-Ah...pues, creo que usted-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Qué quieres decir con ese "creo"?-

-Nada, nada yo solo...- antes de acabar, la hiena lo miro de una forma aterradora, dándole a entender que si no le decía la verdad, le iba a ir MUY mal, así que la mofeta no tuvo más remedio que confesar- pues, pienso que estamos perdidos porque los hemos perdido de vista, además de que les dejamos de seguir el pasó hace tres días- finalizo nervioso Stuart

-Ah, ese es tu punto de vista, pues déjame felicitarte... ¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo!- lo toma de la camisa bruscamente- se perfectamente hacia a donde vamos, así que el único culpable de que no los sigamos de cerca eres TÚ. Así que compensa tu estupidez y haz lo que digo, porque no querrás quedarte aquí tú solo ¿oh si?-

-D-de acu-cuerdo jefecito, pro-me-meto no causar más problemas- tartamudeo la mofeta, no quería que Kyle lo abandonará y tener que sobrevivir por su cuenta

-Bien, toma el equipaje y sigamos, no podemos perder tiempo- ordeno la hiena lanzándolo hacia el equipaje

...

Volviendo a Nebraska

El recorrido estaba a punto de terminar, cuando de repente, el sonido de un avión militar, capto la atención de los cadetes, cuando este aterrizó, de inmediato paramédicos y soldados se prepararon para recibir a sus colegas, por desgracia, lo que presenciaron los novatos fue demasiado... había mutantes con heridas graves, quemaduras, fracturas, incluso algunos habían perdido alguna de sus extremidades, pero lo más impactante que les tocó ver, fue cuando los soldados se llevaban los cuerpos de los caídos, y en un descuido, la sabana que cubría a uno de ellos cayo, mostrando el cadáver de uno de los soldados calcinado de la cintura para abajo, y con cortadas en el pecho. los cadetes al ver esto se alteraron, hubo quienes temblaban, otros gritaron, algunos vomitaron, y hubo muchos desmayos, Mikey al ver eso se quedó pasmado, no podía despegar su vista de esa espantosa imagen aunque lo aterraba. Rápidamente los soldados cubrieron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron, luego fueron a auxiliar a los novatos.

-Vamos novatos, no se queden ahí, ayuden a su compañeros- ordeno uno de los paramédicos. Mientras Mikey y los demás se llevaban a la enfermería a sus compañeros, Pete se acerco a la tortuga

-Mikey, ¿te fijaste como termino ese soldado? ¿qué tal si, nosotros...-

-No Pete, te prohíbo que pienses eso, se lo que vi, pero no podemos dejar que el miedo se apoderé de nosotros, acuérdate de lo que nos enseñaron, nuestro entrenamiento, muchas vidas dependen de nosotros-

-Eso ya lo sé, vivo con eso todos los días, pero tengo miedo, y sé que tú también lo tienes, así que deja de ocultarlo-

-Yo jamás dije que no estoy asustado, pero no podemos permitir que el miedo nos controle, debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión, así que por favor Pete, cálmate-

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tú al menos sabes pelear, en cambio yo solo soy un recolector! ¡Si el Kraang nos atacará te aseguro que seré el primero en ser capturado o asesinado por ellos!- exclamo alterado Pete.

Al ver que la paloma no solo estaba perdiendo el control, sino también causando pánico, uno de los paramédicos se acerco para sedarlo, mientras Mikey lo sostenía, para luego llevarlo a la enfermería, todos los que contemplaron la escena empezaron a murmurar.

-Pobre chico, fue demasiado para él ver toda esa sangre y esos cadáveres-

-¿Esa es la ayuda que nos enviaron? No durarán contra el Kraang-

-La paloma tiene razón, vamos a morir...todos vamos a morir-

-Que patéticos son ¿y así quieren ser soldados?-

-Es mejor que se acostumbren, esto es una guerra y cosas como esas se ven siempre-

...

Después de tanta tensión, en la tienda de planeación el capitán, el general y los comandantes discutían sobre la misión.

-General explíqueme ¿qué diablos pasó allá afuera?-

-Capitán, le aseguró que hay una explicación para esto-

-No quiero una justificación, solo quiero saber ¿cómo es que 10 de nuestros soldados están muertos y otros 30 heridos, muchos de ellos gravemente?-

-Lo entendemos señor, y es por eso que debemos darnos prisa para conseguir todo el equipo del enemigo, examinando los archivos recuperados, hemos descubierto que el Kraang planea expandirse más, pero lo más extraño es que no han atacado o tratado de tomar terreno, ni siquiera les importa lo que han perdido- contesto el comandante del departamento de investigación mostrando en la pantalla holográfica el reporte- pero hemos descubierto en sus archivos recuperados que van tras los civiles, desconocemos el motivo, pero esto no solo ocurre en el país, me puse en contacto con bases de todo el mundo, y el Kraang está secuestrando mutantes y humanos, todos por igual, no buscan un patrón especifico, y si algo o alguien se interpone en su camino... lo destruyen, es por eso que hemos tenido tantas perdidas-

-Señor, si no recuperamos los materiales ni recursos del enemigo, no podremos hacerles frente para proteger a los civiles, además tampoco podremos descubrir sus planes. Es por eso que necesitamos tomar decisiones, y rápido- después de un minuto de silencio, el capitán se dirigió al comandante Wilson

-Comandante, necesito los expedientes de los novatos. General, analizaremos las zonas donde se encuentran los recursos del Kraang, comandante Rogers, necesito que el departamento de Investigación repare las armas y equipo de defensa, vamos señores no tenemos todo el día-

-De inmediato capitán-

...

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel suceso, los cadetes ya se habían adaptado a su nuevo entrenamiento, el cual era más intenso, además de que pronto comenzarían a hacer recolecciones en territorio enemigo, lo único que los calmaba, era que según los rumores, el Kraang no había frecuentado esas zonas en las últimas semanas. Pero ahora, Mikey y los demás cadetes de ambas áreas estaban entrenando técnicas de combate, cuerpo a cuerpo, solo por si acaso, él ayudaba a Pete.

-Es inútil Mikey, no he podido darte ni un solo golpe, y eso que no estás peleando en serio- se quejó Pete mientras era ayudado por Mikey a ponerse de pie

-¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que estoy peleando en serio, lo que pasa es que no quieres golpearme-

-Mikey, me has derribado 8 veces y no he podido ni siquiera bloquearte-

-Vamos amigo, no te rindas, solo necesitamos practicar más-

-Sí, sí como si eso fuera a servir- intervino John con su tono de burla- no comprendo porque nos hacen perder el tiempo en estas tontas lecciones, como si en Kraang supiera pelear, solo denme un arma y les aseguro que en tres segundos acabo con esos robots- al percatarse de que Mikey y Pete lo ignoraban, la cobra se enfado tanto que con su cola los derribo a ambos, para después mantenerlos en el suelo- oigan tontos, nadie ignora a John Fang cuando habla-

-¿Por qué habríamos de escuchar a alguien que se toma las cosas a la ligera? Al parecer no te has dado cuenta que estamos en una guerra, pues déjame decirte que nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo- ante la respuesta de la paloma, la cobra le lanzo una mordida, pero Mikey logro interceptarlo con un golpe, mandándolo a volar. Lo que no se imaginaban, era que a lo lejos el capitán presencio la escena

-Comandante, quiero el expediente de ese muchacho, puede sernos útil en la misión de mañana-

-A la orden capitán-

...

Esa tarde, 30 cadetes fueron solicitados en la sala de planeación, 15 del área uno, y 15 del área cinco, Mikey y Pete estaban ahí, la tensión llenaba el ambiente, los novatos se preguntaban ¿por qué razón habían sido llamados? cuando por fin, el capitán se presentó ante ellos.

-Jóvenes, se preguntarán ¿por qué los hemos reunido? bien, la situación es esta, hemos recibido reportes de armamento y información de suma importancia que el Kraang perdió durante su último ataque, por desgracia, algunos de nuestros soldados están peleando en los límites del perímetro para hacer retroceder al enemigo y otros no están en condiciones de pelear, y es por eso, que nos vemos obligados a enviar tres escuadrones de Recolección a esas zonas- al escuchar esto, a los chicos del área uno se les fue la sangre al suelo, eso quería decir que debían adentrarse a territorio hostil, donde quizás el Kraang podría atacarlos- aunque la posibilidad de enfrentar a enemigo es baja, ya que según nuestros últimos reportes, no ha habido actividad Kraang, no podemos arriesgarnos, es por eso que tres escuadrones de Combate los escoltaran en esta misión, además de que un soldado los acompañara- la reacción de los chicos del área cinco fue la misma, el capitán noto esto, así que solo hizo lo siguiente- sabemos que es demasiado pronto para enviarlos a una misión, y muchos de ustedes temen por su seguridad, pero estamos en guerra muchachos, y esta no tiene piedad por nada ni nadie. Yo confío en que lograrán completar la misión y créanme, su esfuerzo ayudará para que esto termine lo más pronto posible. Eso es todo, partirán mañana temprano, por ahora pueden volver a sus actividades-

...

En la hora de la cena...

-Nuestra primera misión, es demasiado pronto, no sé si saldré vivo de esto- comentaba Pete

-No digas eso amigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pasé- afirmo Mikey

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si algo te llegará a pasar por protegerme, jamás me lo perdonaría, imagínate ¿qué le voy a responder a tus hermanos?- al decir lo último, Mikey se quedo pasmado- lo siento Mikey, yo no quería...-

-Necesito, tomar aire un momento- el ninja de naranja se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor, dejando a Pete preocupado

Una vez afuera, el ninja comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los dormitorios de los cadetes, el viento soplaba ligeramente un aire frío, pero al pequeño no le importaba, ya que su corazón sentía más frío que su cuerpo.

_Mikey POV_

_-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, han pasado tantas cosas, que no he pensado en mis hermanos, me pregunto ¿estarán bien? Lo dudo, de seguro están enfadados conmigo, solo esperó que Leo y Rafa no estén peleando, de ser así el pobre de Donnie no tendría quien lo ayude a calmarlos. Ah como desearía estar en casa con ellos, Donnie en su laboratorio trabajando en sus inventos, y yo haciéndole compañía, todo está tranquilo hasta que mi curiosidad provoca una explosión, lo que hace que mi hermano me persiga por toda la casa, y en mi persecución, choco con Rafa, él cual pierde su record en el videojuego a causa de mi intervención, ahora ambos me persiguen enfadados, y cuando creo que llega mi fin, Leo aparece en mi defensa, Donnie y Rafa le dan argumentos para que tomen represarías contra mí, pero él se mantiene firme, y me sigue defendiendo, aun sabiendo lo que hice- al recordar esto, una lágrima sale de mis ojos azul celeste, a pesar de mis travesuras y mi actitud infantil, Leo siempre daba la cara por mí, en cambio yo, nunca he hecho nada por él, ahora que lo pienso, yo he sido el responsable de sus problemas, y todo por no poder defenderme solo, mis hermanos siempre me han defendido, aunque eso les haya costado golpes, amistades, y su reputación. Posteriormente, miro fijamente mi mano, y después de bañarla con mi llanto, cierro mi puño y miro firmemente hacia el horizonte- Pero ya es hora de devolverles todo lo que hicieron por mí, es mi turno de defenderlos y protegerlos del sufrimiento de esta guerra, aunque tengo miedo de la posibilidad de no poder cumplir mi promesa- En eso, miro al cielo, y la estrella que con su resplandor se rebela del reino de la oscuridad, me hace suplicar por ayuda- Sensei, sé que me estas escuchando, acepte esta responsabilidad, trato de poner en práctica todas tus enseñanzas, sin embargo, estoy asustado, y siento que algo me falta, pero no sé que es, por favor, ayúdame padre...dame una señal-_

_Fin del POV_

...

Muy lejos de ahí...

En las alcantarillas de Texas, los tres hermanos Hamato dormían después de otro día de su larga travesía, pero uno de ellos no lograba conciliar el sueño...así el, Leo el ninja de azul no deja de pensar en Mikey.

_Leo POV_

_-Mikey ¿dónde estás hermanito? ya no puedo soportar esta angustia, desde que me enteré que tomaste mi lugar en el reclutamiento, no he dejado de pensar en ti, ¿por qué hiciste esto Mikey? que tonto soy al preguntar si la respuesta es obvia, fui yo quien te orillo a tomar esa decisión, por mi culpa ahora estas en peligro, cuando soy yo el que debería estar ahí, peleando y soportando esta guerra despiadada. No sabes cuánto te necesitan los chicos, yo te necesito, el ver tu alegría y tu carisma me hacía sentir una tranquilidad y una felicidad inmensa, tus bromas aunque a veces me parecían molestas, en el fondo provocabas que sonriera, y aunque te metías en problemas, sentía que debía protegerte, porque tus intenciones nunca fueron malas, al contrario, siempre te preocupabas por nuestra felicidad, acosta de la tuya, soportaste tanto dolor por nosotros. Es por eso que eres mi angelito, el angelito que me impulsa a ser un mejor hermano para ti, Rafa y Donnie, ese ser inocente que yo debía cuidar- al recordarte, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos azul oscuro, ya no puedo soportarlo, la culpa me invade por dentro causándome un dolor en mi corazón, que me obliga a poner una mano sobre mi pecho- si algo malo te llegará a pasar jamás me lo perdonaré, es por eso que estoy decidido a recuperarte, no me importan los peligros que deba enfrentar ni lo lejos que deba ir, voy a encontrarte, para pedirte perdón- decidido, me pongo de pie para observar desde las alcantarillas esa pequeña pero resplandeciente estrella, quien esta noche es testigo de mi decisión- Mikey, espérame, tus hermanos mayores ya van en camino, solo te pido que si estas en peligro no te hagas el valiente, protégete, por favor, tu vida es importante para mí. Como quisiera estar contigo...y decirte lo mucho que te extraño y cuanto vales para mí-_

_Fin del POV_

...

Llegó el día en que el escuadrón A-202 iría a su primera misión, había cinco jóvenes del área uno: Steven Brickman, Caroline Cage, Pete Pigeon, Douglas Rogers y Tiffany Wilson. Y del área cinco: John Fang, Julie Edwards, Katherine Faust, Miguel Ángel Hamato y Howard Vega. Liderados por el soldado James Smith quien conducía el vehículo militar, iban camino hacia su zona asignada, mientras más se alejaban de la base, más nerviosos se sentían Mikey y los demás, algunos de los jóvenes temblaban o se mordían las uñas o garras del miedo. Aunque la tortuga y los chicos de las Fuerzas de Combate portaban sus rifles láser, Mikey entre sus ropas, oculto sus nunchakus, un tantô y unas estrellas ninja, solo por si acaso. Cuando finalmente llegaron, el trayecto se les hizo corto, lentamente fueron descendiendo.

-Bien cadetes, recuerden, área uno, busquen y recuperen todo lo que sea útil o peligroso, no olviden activar sus trajes protectores. Área cinco, manténganse alerta, aunque las probabilidades de encontrar al Kraang son mínimas, no se confíen, estén atentos en todo momento- ordeno el soldado Smith, un búfalo mutante

Fue así como los cadetes empezaron a llevar a cabo su misión, mientras Mikey registraba su espacio, accidentalmente tropezó y cayó, causando la burla de John.

-Oye Hamato, buena maniobra, deberías enseñármela algún día jajajaja-

-Hamato, Fang, vuelvan a sus posiciones- ordeno el búfalo- y tengan cuidado-

Mikey se disponía a levantarse, pero un objeto capto su atención, era una especie de memoria USB, solo que un poco más grande, la tomo del suelo y se dispuso a dársela a Pete o a su superior, pero en ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión, lo que causo que Mikey y sus compañeros cayeran o se tambalearan, el ninja de inmediato oculto el objeto entre sus ropas, y al ponerse de pie, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, porque ante ellos...estaba el Kraang, y esto no era una simulación, era REAL.

...

Leo, Rafa y Donnie seguían su camino por las alcantarillas, debido a la reciente actividad del Kraang en la parte norte, la seguridad aumento considerablemente, aún así los chicos seguían su camino a California para dirigirse finalmente a Washington, todo parecía normal hasta que un ruido los alerto.

-Alto chicos, parece que no estamos solo- susurro Leo deteniendo su camino- Donnie haz un análisis

-El escáner no muestra ningún registro del Kraang, pero espera, detecta una señal de ciertas for...- pero antes de terminar, sintieron una especie de terremoto, lo cual provoco que la parte superior del drenaje se rompiera, el techo les caía encima, cuando de repente Rafa es golpeado por uno de los escombros, causando que se tropezará, rápidamente Leo y Donnie van a socorrerlo, pero otro temblor provoca más derrumbes, Rafa corre el riesgo de ser aplastado, pero su hermano mayor rápidamente lo ayuda a levantarse y antes de que las rocas les caigan encima, el ninja de azul empuja a su hermano, salvándolo del peligro.

-¡LEO!- exclamo Rafa aterrado al ver que los escombros caían sobre su hermano, corre en su auxilio, pero es detenido por Donnie

-¡Espera Rafa! no te acerques-

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Leo está atrapado en esa pila de escombros! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-

-El soporte del drenaje está roto, si movemos los escombros, todo se nos vendrá encima y moriríamos aplastados-

-¿Entonces qué propones genio?- cuestiono el de rojo sarcásticamente

-Detecto pulsaciones del otro lado, eso significa que Leo está vivo, pero quizás este herido. Pero hay otra forma de llegar a él, según el análisis no hay riesgos de que vuelva a temblar, así que debemos ir por el lado derecho, que es donde la estructura no se vio tan afectada, así que tenemos que rodear esa parte, para llegar a Leo- explico el de morado mostrando su holograma- así de simple-

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, debemos encontrar a Leo- ambos hermanos entraron al túnel para hallar a su hermano

...

Con Mikey, habían sido emboscados por el Kraang, el cual disparaba contra los jóvenes y su superior.

-¡Equipo uno, aseguren las cosas al vehículo! ¡Equipo cinco, cubran a sus compañeros!- ordeno el soldado al mandó mientras disparaba contra los robots

Los chicos siguieron sus ordenes, aunque Katherine y Howard tardaron en reaccionar por los nervios, antes de que los disparos los alcanzarán, Mikey se abalanzo sobre ellos, de esta forma, evito que los mataran, una vez a salvo, Mikey volvió a contraatacar disparando hacia los Kraang, pero John al ver el "acto heroico" de Mikey, fue cegado por los celos, llevándolo a cometer una locura...

-Yo también puedo hacer eso- la cobra se dirigió hacia los robots y empezó a atacarlos

-¡FANG, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡REGRESA AQUI DE IMEDIATO!- exclamo su superior, pero el chico no prestaba atención

-¡Descuide Señor, tengo la situación bajo control yo puedo cont...-pero antes de continuar, uno de los robots le disparo un laser que atravesó su abdomen, matándolo al instante, al ver esto, Mikey y los otros chicos se asustaron, ya que presenciaron la muerte de uno de los suyos

-¡CADETES, RETIRADA!- ordeno su superior antes de que alguien más muriera

De inmediato, los chicos se dirigieron al vehículo con lo poco que lograron rescatar, además de que se ayudaban entre ellos a llegar al vehículo; sin embargo, los Kraangs empezaron a ir contra Pete, quien llevaba algunos químicos de gran importancia que logro rescatar, la paloma trato de volar pero recibió un disparo en su ala. Mikey al ver que su amigo estaba en apuros, no lo pensó ni un segundo y fue en su ayuda, con una voltereta y una patada voladora, logró abrirse espacio para llegar con Pete, y empezó a atacar a los robots usando sus técnicas de ninjutsu.

-¡Mikey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Debes irte ahora!- al escuchar esto, el ninja se molesto

-¡No Pete, no me iré sin ti!- aclaró el ninja mientras aún peleaba, no obstante, empezaron a llegar más robots, la situación se estaba poniendo difícil para Mikey, aunque él seguía peleando. Pronto, Katherine y Caroline llegaron para ayudar a Pete

-Kraang, esta criatura conocida como tortuga, puede ser de ayuda para los experimentos de Kraang- dijo uno de los robots

-Esa es una buena observación Kraang- contesto el otro robot- Kraang, debemos capturar al sujeto que se hace llamar tortuga-

Al ordenar esto, los robots se fueron contra Mikey, el trataba de liberarse de ellos, pero estos lo estaban acorralando. Lejos de ahí, Pete observaba como los robots se iban contra su amigo, trataba de ir en su ayuda, pero sus compañeras y su ala herida se lo impedían. Fue entonces cuando contemplo algo que jamás olvidaría... Mikey no se rendía a pesar de sus pocas posibilidades, cuando parecía tener oportunidad para escapar, el Kraang comenzó a darle descargas eléctricas con una especie de bastón, derribándolo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el ninja alzo su mano en dirección hacia Pete.

.¡Pete, no te preocupes, sobreviviré y acabaré con esta guerra!- la paloma al escucharlo se paralizo, y de sus ojos rojo-naranja lagrimas comenzaron a salir- ¡Lo prometo!-

-¡MIKEY!- el chico forcejeaba contra sus compañeros para ir tras su amigo, pero todo fue en vano.

-¡CUIDATE POR FAVOR!- Al decir esto, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azul celeste del pequeño, para después recibir otra descarga eléctrica más fuerte que la última- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la cual lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡NO, DETENGANSE! ¡SUELTENLO!- exclamaba Pete con todas sus fuerza, observando como el Kraang se llevaba a su amigo, la desesperación, la impotencia. la frustración y la culpa eran los sentimientos que experimentaba en estos momentos, por no haber ayudado a Mikey cuando él lo protegió a pesar de conocer el peligro- ¡MIKEY!- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de ver al Kraang desaparecer mientras el vehículo se alejaba de la zona-

-Base, aquí escuadrón A-202, código Rojo-06 misión fallida, perdidas...dos- aviso el superior por el comunicador. Los ocho cadetes que lograron escapar con heridas o lesiones, permanecían en silencio

-Mikey...lo siento, perdóname, todo es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa Mikey- susurro Pete antes de quebrarse en llanto, sus compañeros solo observaban al pobre chico hundirse en su dolor

Ese día jamás lo olvidarían, porque Mikey y los chicos aprendieron lo que se vive en una guerra, el enemigo es cruel, los errores son fatales y las perdidas...inevitables.

...

Cuando la nave Kraang se alejo de la zona Centro, Mikey poco a poco despertaba de su trance, cuando por fin despertó, trato de mover su brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizado de manos y pies.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- pero antes de seguir cuestionándose, observo su alrededor y lo que vio lo aterro...estaba a bordo de una nave Kraang, y no solo él, pudo reconocer a algunos de sus compañeros de otros escuadrones- Esto, no puede ser ¿cómo es posible que...?- en ese momento, empezó a recordar lo que sucedió, la emboscada del Kraang, la muerte de John, Pete en peligro, su pelea con los robots y finalmente, su captura- No, esto no puede estar pasando ¡No pueden haberme capturado! Esto no puede acabar así- el pequeño luchaba por liberarse de sus esposas, pero no podía, luego los susurros de uno de los capturados llamaron su atención

-Ayúdenme, por favor...papá, hermano, ayúdenme-

-¿Papá? ¿hermano?- Mikey al escuchar esas dos palabras se quedó estático, y los recuerdos de él y su Sensei, vinieron a su mente, también recordó su niñez, cuando los demás niños lo molestaban o criticaban por sus ideas Leo, Rafa y Donnie siempre lo defendían a capa y a espada. Todos esos recuerdos bombardeaban su mente- Sensei, Leo, Rafa, Donnie- al susurrar los nombres de su familia, comenzó a llorar sin para- _¿por qué? ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto? El Kraang nos aleja de nuestras familias, nos roba nuestros sueños, nuestra vida.._.- pensó el ninja cuando de repente, la imagen de Pete tratando de ayudarlo invade su mente una y otra vez- _Todo este tiempo, ¿todo lo que hice fue en vano? ¿me enoje con mis hermanos, les mentí y les dije cosas hirientes para esto? ¿Así es cómo cumplo mis promesas? No...no puedo rendirme, debo salir de aquí, quiero volver con mi familia, estar con mis hermanos, proteger a Pete, debo acabar con esta guerra_\- pensaba el ninja mientras seguía forcejeando, en eso, recordó que aún conservaba sus nunchakus y su tantô, podría atacar al enemigo, solo debía encontrar la forma de zafarse. Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos, así que de inmediato fingió seguir inconsciente

-Kraang ha ordenado la transferencia de esta criatura conocida como tortuga a la celda especial de Kraang-

-Enterado, Kraang llevará a la que se hace llamar tortuga a la celda especial de Kraang-

-_Serán nuestros peores enemigos pero estos sujetos hablan extraño. Muy bien esta es mi oportunidad, en cualquier momento abrirán las esposas, y es ahí cuando entraré en acción, espera el momento Mikey_\- pensaba el ninja mientras escuchaba a los robots

Cuando los robots desactivaron las esposas, rápidamente noqueo a los robots, en seguida fue hacia las celdas de los demás prisioneros para liberarlos, pero por desgracia, muchos estaban inconscientes o heridos de gravedad.

-No puede ser, debo hallar la manera de sacarlos de aquí, piensa Mikey ¿qué haría Leo en esta situación? no puedo derribar la nave y...- en eso al ninja se le ocurrió una idea- eso es, debo darme prisa-

La tortuga sigilosamente busco su objetivo: la sala de control, pero en su camino, encontró el cuarto que el Kraang custodiaba, no tenía idea de lo que había ahí dentro, pero supuso que debía ser algo importante, si era peligroso, el Kraang lo usaría para lastimar a muchos mutantes y gente inocente. Así que respiro profundamente, se armo de valor y derribo a los dos robots que cuidaban el cuarto, luego al entrar, vio una especie de contenedor con un cristal brillante, así que un poco dudoso lo tomó, pero para su desgracia, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

-No puede ser- dijo Mikey fastidiado, para después alejarse

El ninja buscaba desesperadamente la sala de control, si lograba tomar el control de la nave, podría aterrizar y una vez en tierra firme, el distraería al Kraang y así sus compañeros escaparían con mayor facilidad. Aunque las cosas se estaban complicando, ya que eran demasiados robots y le costaba trabajo abrirse pasó el solo, justo cuando todo parecía perdido, el ninja vio un contenedor con un letrero, en donde se veía una explosión, observo una de las pistolas láser de los Kraang, el ninja recordó una lección de la señorita Brown.

_-Algunos químicos que el Kraang ocupa tienen hidrocarbonos en el anillo exterior, por lo que son altamente explosivos, cualquier contacto con una fuente de calor, causaría una explosión desastrosa-_

-Mmmm creo que habrá un cambio de planes, no tengo elección- dijo el ninja suspirando, para después tomar el arma, apuntar hacia el contenedor y disparar, antes de que la munición le diera al químico, el ninja logro ponerse a salvo antes de que la explosión lo alcanzará, está causo un agujero en la nave y de inmediato empezó a perder altura.

-Kraang, la explosión ha dañado el Tecnodromo de Kraang, probabilidad de estrellar contra la llamada tierra, alta- afirmo uno de los Kraangdroides

Y efectivamente, el Tecnodromo se estrello en una ciudad que por suerte estaba en ruinas. El impacto fue muy fuerte, pero aun así Mikey y los otros cadetes estaban con vida.

-Auch, ojala no tenga que volver a hacer eso- se quejó el pequeño mientras se puso de pie

Pero ahora no era momento de quejarse, porque a lo lejos, el Kraang se dirigía hacia sus compañeros, los cuales estaban a su merced, el ninja no podía permitir que el Kraang los capturará de nuevo, tenía que hallar una forma de llamar su atención, por suerte, aun conservaba la pistola y el contenedor con el cristal, así que hizo lo inesperado.

-Oigan Kraang-tontos, ¿buscaban esto?- mostro el contenedor, captando la atención de todos los Kraang- si lo quieren, vengan por el- salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, mientras recibía disparos por parte del enemigo

-Kraang, la llamada tortuga ha tomado la celda de energía de Kraang-

-Kraang, es deber de Kraang recuperar la celda de energía...y al sujeto conocido como tortuga-

...

El ninja logró alejarse lo suficiente para darle tiempo a sus compañeros de huir, pero ahora ¿cómo saldría él de ahí? ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba agotado, hambriento y con sed, su comunicador había sido destruido, lo único que tenía eran sus nunchakus, un tantô y esa "celda de energía". Sin mencionar que el Kraang lo estaba buscando.

-Genial, estoy en un lío, pero al menos pude quitarle esto a esos robots-extraterrestre pero ¿qué se supone que hace?- antes de decir algo más, escucho un ruido, era doce robots que se estaban acercando

Rápidamente, Mikey logró esconderse, la verdad estaba asustado, un movimiento en falso y podría ser descubierto, en esas condiciones no duraría mucho contra ellos, pero accidentalmente golpeo con su pie lo que anteriormente era una señal de transito, la cual cayó en los escombros captando la atención de los Kraang, los cuales se dirigían cerca de donde estaba el ninja de bandana naranja, el cual saco sus nunchakus, esperando el momento para atacar, cuando de repente no muy lejos de ahí, se escucho otro ruido que distrajo a los Kraang. Era una chica humana, de aproximadamente 19 años, que estaba huyendo con una niña de 11 años. Mikey observo desde su escondite sorprendido, pero a la vez extraño, a esa criaturas, nunca en su vida vio algo como eso, por lo que se pregunto ¿qué cosa eran esas criaturas?

-Kraang detecta dos formas de vida, de la especie humana- dijo uno de los robots

-Kraang, las humanas intentan hacer la acción que se conoce como escapar-

\- Es el deber de Kraang capturarlas- después de terminar la frase el Kraang empezó a disparar a las chicas, la cuales corrían en zigzag para evadir los disparos. Mikey observaba asombrado la escena al escuchar lo que el Kraang dijo, acaso esas criaturas que perseguían eran...¿humanos? simplemente, no podía creerlo, por primera vez en su vida, finalmente podía ver aunque fuera de lejos, a un HUMANO, pero su emoción fue interrumpida al ver a la chica se detiene, para después tomar un tubo metálico de los escombros y ponerse en pose de ataque, la niña iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Escúchame Dani, voy a distraer al Kraang, tu corre al refugio lo más rápido que puedas, no dejes que te sigan- ordeno la chica apartando a la niña de su lado

-¡¿Qué?! Olvídalo, no pienso dejarte, además no podrás contra ellos tu sola- aclaro la niña decidida tomando un tubo metálico

-Yo me reuniré contigo más tarde, ahora por favor sal de aquí-

\- ¡No me iré sin ti!-

-Yo estaré bien, así que vete antes de que se acerquen más-

-Pero...-

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA!- grito furiosa la chica, la pequeña, de mala gana, se fue corriendo- bien Oli, prepárate- el Kraang empezó a dispararle, pero la chica logró evadir las municiones y se lanzó contra ellos

Mikey al ver esta escena estaba en shock, no solo por las humanas, sino porque lo que vio le hizo pensar que quizás esas chicas tenían un vínculo especial ¿tal vez eran hermanas?, si, por el deseo de protegerse una a la otra, lo que le hizo recordar a sus hermanos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de la chica, el Kraang la había herido en la pantorrilla, no obstante, la niña salió de su escondite y empezó a golpear al los robots con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡DANI! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Huye!- exclamo la chica aterrada

-¡Y yo te dije que no me iría sin ti!- contesto la niña quien empezaba a ser rodeada por el Kraang, aunque seguía peleando

-Las humanas deben ser llevadas a la base, Kraang- ordeno uno de los robots mientras capturaban a la chica

\- ¡NOOOOO! - grito la chica al ver que el Kraang había capturado a la pequeña- ¡No dejaré que se la lleven!- forcejeaba para soltarse

Uno de los Kraang estaba a punto de electrocutar a la niña, que también lanzaba patadas y forcejeaba por liberarse, pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo ya que un tubo metálico le había atravesado la cabeza, lo que provoco que soltará a la niña

-Pero que...- la pequeña no pudo terminar ya que lo que vio la dejo atónita

\- ¡BOOYAKASHA!- Mikey se lanzó contra los robots que rodeaban a la niña, después ataco a los que tenían apresada a la chica, liberándola

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestiono Mikey mientras se acercaba a la chica, la cual lo miro impactada, pero no era una mirada de terror, más bien era una de sorpresa- tranquila, no voy a lastimarte- la tortuga le ofreció su mano, pero el Kraang aún estaba empeñado en capturar a los tres, por lo que nuevamente abrieron fuego, de inmediato Mikey realizo varias volteretas en el aire esquivándolos, mientras contraatacaba con patadas y puñetazos, pero en un descuido, un rayo de las armas del Kraang le rozó la pierna mientras estaba en el aire, lo que provoco que cayera y se lastimara el tobillo, el ninja trato de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impedía, además de que ya había llegado a su límite, cuando los dos robots que aún quedaban en pie se disponían a darle una descarga eléctrica, el robot fue golpeado por la chica, acción que hizo que soltara el aparato, y justo cuando el otro robot iba a atacarla, la niña agarró el aparato dándole la descarga al robot.

\- Toma una cucharada de tu propia medicina- dijo la niña enojada mientras pateaba el cuerpo del robot una y otra vez con fuerza

\- Tranquilízate Dani, esta mu...lo destruiste- la detuvo la chica para después dirigirse hacia el pequeño mutante, el cual estaba herido y agotado. antes de desplomarse, la chica y la niña corrieron para recostarlo lentamente

-oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto la niña sujetando su cabeza, poco a poco el ninja iba perdiendo el conocimiento- oye despierta, abre los ojos-

-Hermanos...lo, siento- fue lo último que dijo Mikey antes de quedar completamente inconsciente

* * *

**W He esperado meses para llegar a la escena final, pero finalmente, despúes de tanto, UNA DE MIS OC APARECIÓ! 8DDDD. No se enfaden si no la describi, pero en el próximo capítulo sabran como es, lo prometo. **

**Proximamente**

-Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-¡Hermano, corre! ¡Esa cosa verde puede comernos!-

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos-

-Eso es...¿un humano?

**Esos son algunos de los dialógos que verán en el siguiente cap :D**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos mis seguidores, especialmente a Jamizell: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU PACIENCIA, APOYO Y CARIÑO AMIGA. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi historia. TEQUIERO MUCHO Y TE MANDÓ UN ABRAZO MUYYYYYYYYY FUERTE :D**

**Luisa Tatis: No te preocupes, en este capítulo y en los próximos, nuestro bébe ya no estará solo, muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historía, tu también cuidate mucho :D**

**jackeline762: Muchas gracias por tu coment y no te preocupes, continuare, te lo prometo, aunque quizas tarde un poco porque ya regresé a clases, pero no dejaré de escribir :D**

**Carolina Joy: Muchas gracias :D me alegra que te guste :D**

**palomal: Gracias por tu coment y bueno, aqui te dejo a una de mis OC, hablaré más de ella en los próximos capítulos, solo tenme paciencia :D**

**lovemikey:Gracias por todo tu apoyo, esperó que te guste este capítulo, yo también te mandó besos abrazos y un BOOYAKASHA :D**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, no vemos en otro capítulo de GB :D**


	14. Capítulo 13: El nacimiento de dos Equipo

**Hola chicos, finalmente acabe este capítulo, que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que por fin, después de meses de espera...MIS OC aparecerán, bueno la mayoría 3 bien espero que sean de su agrado y antes que nada...**

**Daniela, Fernando, Sofía, Teresa, Leonardo (Leo-F así lo diferenciare de Leo), Alejandro y Ignacio me pertenecen :D **

**Bien ahora si, empecemos.**

Capítulo 13: El nacimiento de dos Equipos

Leo se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, destruido y lo único que resaltaba eran rastros de sangre por todos lados, al observar su alrededor, se alteró mucho, pero al escuchar una voz bastante familiar se paró en seco.

-Leo, Leo, hermano soy yo...-

-¿Mi-Mikey?- su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho- ¿Mikey, eres tú?-

-Ayúdame hermano, por favor, ayúdame- al escuchar a su hermanito, Leo corrió a diferentes direcciones tratando de seguir su voz

-¡Mikey! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-Ayúdame hermano, por favor, te necesito-

Leo corría desesperadamente ante las suplicas del pequeño, cuando finalmente, se hallaba a unos metros de él

-Leo, sabía que me encontrarías- el ninja de bandana naranja iba hacía su hermano mayor con una sonrisa que a Leo enterneció, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar por la alegría de ver de nuevo a su hermanito, pero de repente, una especie de mano atrapó al pequeño de su pierna, y lo jalaba hacia la oscuridad- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAME HERMANO!-

-¡MIKEY!- de inmediato la tortuga de bandana azul corrió a auxiliar el pequeño, sin embargo, unas sombras comenzaron a resurgir de la misma oscuridad, todas se abalanzaron contra Leo, él cual saco sus katanas y empezó a atacarlas para abrirse pasó, pero mientras más corría, su hermanito se alejaba más

-¡LEO, AYUDAME POR FAVOR, TE NECESITO HERMANO, SALVAME!- suplicaba el pequeño quien era arrastrado cada vez más a la oscuridad

-¡RESISTE MIKEY, HAYA VOY!- continuaba desesperadamente de llegar a Mikey, de pronto, las sombras comenzaron a acorralarlo, Leo luchaba por liberarse, pero era inútil

-¡NO ME DEJES, LEO!- exclamo Mikey antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad

-¡MIKEY, NO!-

...

-¡MIKEY!- exclamo Leo despertándose de golpe, estaba sudando, su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Mientras trataba de calmarse observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en las alcantarillas

-Mikey, entonces todo eso, fue un sueño, o mejor dicho...una pesadilla-

Al reincorporarse, noto los escombros de la alcantarilla, después, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, el terremoto, el drenaje colapsar y...SUS HERMANOS.

-Ay no ¡Rafa y Donnie!- busco su celular para tratar de llamarlos, pero lamentablemente, este había sido aplastado- no puede ser, no tengo manera de localizarlos- el ninja de azul se disponía a mover los escombros, estuvo a punto de cuando lo que quedaba del soporte amenazaba con caerse- diablos, si muevo aunque sea un poco esto, puede caerse encima de mí, o en mis hermanos, ni modo, tendré que encontrarlos por mi cuenta-

Dicho esto, el ninja recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el túnel de su izquierda

...

En otra parte, Rafa y Donnie seguían en busca de Leo...

-¡Demonios! No contesta su celular- se quejó Rafa mientras apagaba su teléfono de mala gana- debió haberle pasado algo muy malo-

-Rafa, no te alteres, tal vez no conteste su celular, pero eso no significa nada, ya verás que Leo va a estar bien- dijo Donnie, el de rojo solo suspiro levemente, una vez calmado, ambos siguieron con su búsqueda

_Rafa POV_

_-Espero que Donnie tenga razón y que Leo este bien, es increíble que a pesar de lo que le dije él...me salvo la vida, yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, ¿por qué es así? se arriesga por nosotros, esa actitud es la culpable de que Mikey esté lejos, estoy en lo correcto; aunque, a decir verdad, el decirle todo eso me dolió, es que ¿por qué siempre debemos hacer lo que él nos dice? ¿por qué es el mayor? yo podría tomar mejores decisiones que Leo, es más, si yo me hubiera tenido que alistar en el reclutamiento, para asegurarme que no trataran de detenerme o de tomar mi lugar, los hubiera encadenado o encerrado en sus cuartos, incluso escondido la hoja de registro en un lugar secreto; aunque debo admitir que Mikey fue muy ingenioso, jamás pensé que él haría algo así ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ah, no puedo soportarlo, el solo pensar que esta solo en la armada, y que yo no estoy ahí para cuidarlo...me aterra. Entre más tiempo pasa más crece mi angustia, por eso debemos darnos prisa y hallar a Leo para continuar en busca de Mikey. Y espero, de todo corazón, que ambos estén bien, si algo le llegará a pasar a cualquiera de mis hermanos...no podría soportarlo-_

_Fin del POV_

_Pero Rafa no era el único preocupado..._

_Donnie POV_

_-Ojala que Leo este sano y salvo, porque si algo le llegará a ocurrir, no sé cómo reaccionará Rafa, aunque aparente ser rudo y agresivo por fuera, se que en el fondo es muy noble, pero aun así ¿por qué se empeña en pelear con Leo? también estoy molesto con él porque de alguna forma, su decisión fue el catalizador de esta situación, sin embargo, presiento que hubo algo más, porque la verdad no creo que Mikey haya hecho todo esto solo para tomar el lugar de Leo, hay mucho más detrás de esto, y quiero a averiguar que es. Hermanito, me dejaste muy solo, sin ti ahora el trabajo de unir a este par es más difícil, tal vez sea el más listo, pero hay cosas que no puedo solucionar, y esta es una de ellas, no sabes lo mucho que te necesitamos, daría lo que fuera por estar contigo de nuevo, pero por el momento, me encargaré de solucionar la situación entre Leo y Rafa, porque debemos estar juntos si queremos encontrarte, así que...aquí vamos-_

_Fin del POV_

-Rafa...sé que no es buen momento para esto pero, ¿no crees que tú y Leo deben terminar con esto?- quien sabe de dónde sacó valor el genio para hacerle esta pregunta a su hermano, pero estaba decidido a hacer algo para arreglar las cosas entre los dos mayores

-¿A qué te refieres Donnie?- cuestiono el de rojo sorprendido, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que la pregunta de su hermano lo tomo desprevenido

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, y antes de que me contestes déjame decirte una cosa, estoy de acuerdo de que Leo cometió un error, un grave error pero... no me parece que uses eso como excusa para pelear con él a cada rato-

-¡¿Qué?! oye, oye, oye, aguarda un segundo cerebrito, yo solo digo la verdad, y la verdad es que todo esto es culpa de Leo, ¿qué no te das cuenta que su decisión ocasionó todo esto?-

-Aún así ¿por qué te empeñas en pelear con él? lo que te quiero decir es que ya basta Rafa, de todas formas el daño está hecho y si queremos dar con Mikey debemos estar todos JUNTOS, si no otra pelea causará que alguno de ustedes deje al equipo. Mira, no te digo esto para molestarte o decir que es tu culpa, solo... ah, hay muchas cosas que no podemos asegurar, y si algo nos llegará a suceder, no quiero que estemos peleados- esto último lo dijo Donnie bajando la cabeza y con una voz entrecortada, que dejó atónito a Rafa, porque tenía razón, ¿qué tal si Leo no sobrevivió al impacto? ¿y si en sus últimos momentos por una tonta pelea se dejaron de hablar? de ser así jamás...se podría disculpar

-Donnie- Rafa tomo la barbilla de su hermano para verlo a los ojos, los cuales se veían vidriosos- yo...no había pensado en eso, y creo, que tienes razón, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante, pero te juró por la memoria de Splinter, que no dejaré que nada les pasé a ti ni a los otros, es una promesa ¿entendido?-

El de morado se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hermano, pero sonrió ligeramente al ver que al menos Rafa entendió parte de su mensaje.

-Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos, debemos encontrar a Leo-

-Yo te sigo Rafa-

Los dos continuaron su camino, aunque pronto...encontrarían algo más

...

Muy lejos de ahí...

-Tenemos frente a nosotros a lo que parece, una tortuga mutante, y he de decir que es tan emocionante, por primera vez en mi vida estoy cerca de un mutante...-

-Dani, guarda esa cámara, puedes despertarlo-

-Es mejor dejarlo descansar, por la resequedad en su boca deduzco que no ha tomado agua en todo el día, también que no ha ingerido alimento, eso y el esfuerzo físico han contribuido a su agotamiento, y no olvidemos que sufrió una torcedura-

-No sé porque ayudaron a este mutante, ¿qué tal si es hostil? por algo vivimos separados-

-Si eso fuera, no creo que hubiera ayudado a Oli y a Dani, además creo que vivimos separados por otras razones-

-De todas formas no confió en él-

-Vaya, que novedad-

-Cuida tus palabras enana, o si no verás de lo que soy capaz-

-Pues adelante, no te tengo miedo bestia-

-¡Teresa, Daniela! Ya basta, no permitiré otra pelea ¿les quedó claro?-

Al escuchar las voces, Mikey poco a poco fuera abriendo los ojos.

-Mira, está despertando-

-No te acerques tanto, tal vez al igual que nosotras jamás ha visto a un humano, puede espantarse- cuando la chica termino de hablar, Mikey ya tenía su vista clara, y vio a la niña y a la chica que salvo, acompañadas de otras dos chicas, un niño y un adolescente, al ver a tantos humanos, se quedo pasmado y abrió la boca a más no poder- H-hola...¿estas, bien?- cuestiono la chica nerviosa, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero Mikey no dijo nada

-Tal vez no entiende lo que decimos- contesto la niña

.Hola- contesto Mikey sorprendido, pero su expresión era de asombro, ¿esas criaturas qué le estaban hablando eran en verdad humanos? los chicos lo miraron extrañados, aunque era de esperarse, ya que quizás era la primera vez que veía a un humano, o en este caso seis. El ninja iba a reincorporarse, cuando un dolor lo detuvo- ¡Agh!- exclamo Mikey por el dolor de su tobillo, el cual estaba vendado

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, sufriste una torcedura, además de que tienes muchos golpes, rasguños y estas muy débil- contesto una chica rubia ayudándolo a sentarse- pero descuida, aquí estarás a salvo-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? y... ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto el ninja observando su alrededor, se encontraba en lo que parecía un supermercado, solo que había escombros por todos lados, mucho polvo, los anaqueles estaban destruidos, parte del techo estaba agujerado y muchos de los productos rotos o carbonizados. Sin mencionar que solo tenían una lámpara que los alumbraba

-Oli y yo te trajimos aquí para que te recuperaras, te desmayaste en cuanto derrotaste al Kraang- contesto la niña sentándose al lado de la tortuga

-Esa batalla...- el ninja comenzó a recordar todo, desde su escape en el Tecnodromo, hasta su encuentro con las humanas- es verdad, ustedes me salvaron, muchas gracias- sonrió Mikey con toda sinceridad, la chica y la niña correspondieron su acto de la misma manera

-Nosotras también debemos agradecerte- dijo la niña con un tono alegre- si no hubiera sido por ti esos asquerosos cerebros en cuerpo de robot nos hubieran capturado- pero cuando menciono a los Kraang su tono expresaba enojo. El ambiente se volvió tensó de inmediato, así que la chica decidió hacer algo

-Antes que nada debemos presentarnos, ¿no creen? hola, yo soy Olivia- dijo Oli extendiendo su mano. La chica de 19 años tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, le llegaba hasta la mitad del torso y lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos eran castaño oscuro, su piel era morena, del lado derecho del la boca tenía un lunar, vestía una sudadera violeta con detalles negros, la cual estaba un poco desgarrada de las mangas, unos jeans azul marino que también estaban rotos de las rodillas, unos tennis negros con blanco y violeta, llevaba una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de estrella. El ninja correspondió el saludo

-Y yo soy Daniela- saludo la pequeña empujando ligeramente a Oli. La niña de 11 años tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, pero a ella le llegaba hasta la cadera y unos pasadores azules lo sujetaban, sus ojos eran castaño claro, su piel morena clara, vestía una playera de manga corta azul turquesa, esta tenía un estampado de estrellas y estaba un poco rota de las orillas, llevaba un short de mezclita azul rey que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, el cual estaba roto de los bordes, unos tennis blancos con detalles azules y también llevaba un dije como el de Oli- pero puedes decirme Dani-

-Y ellos son Fernando- Oli señalo a Fer, el cual solo alzo su mano en señal de saludo. El niño de 12 años tenía el cabello castaño, corto, lacio y un poco despeinado, sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanca, vestía una sudadera verde-azulado con detalles verde agua, estaba rota de las mangas y un poco sucia, tenía un pantalón azul cielo, los cuales tenían un poco de polvo, y llevaba unos tennis verde-azul con detalles blancos

\- Hola...- dijo Fer en un tono tranquilo

-Ella es Sofía- señalo Oli a una de las chicas. La jovencita de 13 años, tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, le llegaba debajo del hombro y estaba sujetado por una diadema color naranja, sus ojos eran ámbar, su piel era güera, vestía un suéter naranja, que estaba percudido y un poco roto de los brazos, una playera rojo-naranja, una falda blanca que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que estaba rota de los bordes, y llevaba unas botas peluche color miel con blanco

-Mucho gusto- contesto amablemente Sofí

-Ella es Teresa- apunto hacia la otra chica, la cual tenía una mirada sería y los brazos cruzados. La chica de 13 años tenía el cabello castaño claro, lacio, peinado de una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel era trigueña, vestía una blusa rosa oscuro con negro de manga larga, la cual tenía un estampado de mariposa, además de unos pequeños agujeros en el abdomen y la espalda, sin mencionar que estaba sucia, unos pantalones tipo pescador color negros, un poco deshilados de los muslos, y unos tennis rosas con detalles blancos y negros. La niña solo frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver al pequeño- Teresa, di algo no seas grosera- dijo Oli mirando desaprobatoriamente a la chica

-Mmmm, hola- respondió secamente Tere sin dejar de ver al ninja, el cual se intimido un poquito, por lo que Oli continuo con el último miembro

-Y finalmente, el es Ignacio- presentó al chico. El joven de 17 años tenía el cabello negro chocolate, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran castaño oscuro, más que los de Oli, su piel acanelada, llevaba unos lentes de armazón negro, que estaban un poco sucios de los cristales, vestía una playera blanca la cual estaba muy percudida, sobre ella una camisa negra de manga larga y tenía los bordes y parte de las mangas rotas, un pantalón color verde militar, y unas botas de agujeta negras

-Hola- saludo Nacho extendiendo su mano, Mikey acepto su saludo

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunto Dani acercándose al mutante

-Yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero pueden decirme Mikey- respondió el ninja cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Mikey- dijo Dani amablemente- bienvenido a nuestro escondite-

-Bien Miguel Ángel, ahora explícanos ¿cómo es que llegaste a la zona H sin ser detectado?- cuestiono Teresa viendo fijamente a la tortuga

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al oír la pregunta de la chica, Mikey se paró de golpe, ya que estaba recostado, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo- Aguarden un momento, ¿Estoy en la zona H?- cuestiono incrédulo el ninja

-Así es, estas en la zona H de Bogotá, en Colombia- contesto Fer

-¡¿COLOMBIA?!- exclamo Mikey cayéndose de la sorpresa- Ay no, estoy muy lejos de Nebraska-

-¿Qué dices, Nebraska?- pregunto Nacho ayudándolo a pararse- eso es imposible, el Kraang ha invadido casi todo Centroamérica y gran parte de México, nadie puede llegar a Sudamérica sin ser detectado-

-Es por eso que nos parece extraño que alguien haya logrado atravesar las zonas de ataque, nosotros apenas y pudimos escapar- afirmo Sofí

-Mikey ¿por qué mejor no nos dices como llegaste aquí?- sugirió Oli

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando...-Mikey comenzó a contarles lo más breve posible y sin muchos detalles al pequeño grupo de humanos todo lo que le había sucedido en este día

...

Pero el pequeño de naranja no sería el único que conocería a los humanos...

Leo seguía su camino por las alcantarillas para encontrar a sus hermanos, aunque las cosas no iban muy bien porque debido al derrumbe, muchos de los ductos estaban bloqueados o totalmente destruidos, el líder se estaba desesperando, sus hermanos podrían estar heridos y el no daba con ellos. De repente, escucho un sonido, parecían ser unos pasos, mejor dicho, alguien estaba corriendo, así que el ninja de azul rápidamente sacó una de sus katanas y se oculto detrás de una roca, debía prepararse para lo que fuera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON LOS KRAANG!-

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-

Al escuchar esto, Leo asomo un poco su cabeza, y lo que vio lo dejó atónito...eran unas criaturas extrañas, no eran mutantes, oh al menos eso creía, porque en su vida jamás había visto a un mutante que tuviera las características de los seres que estaba viendo, de pronto, en su mente se le vino una idea -_ serán acaso...¿humanos?_\- pensó el ninja de azul. Sin embargo, unos disparos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Los Kraangdroides acorralaron a los chicos, los cuales se defendían con lo primero que encontraron, uno de ellos de playera verde traía un palo de metal y el otro de camisa roja de su mochila saco una llave inglesa, ambos se fueron contra los robots

-Alex, debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí, no duraremos mucho tiempo peleando- dijo el chico de rojo preocupado

-Vamos "Fueguito" no te apagues ahora, ya verás que les patearemos el trasero a estos "sesos babosos"- contesto el de verde con un tono burlón

-Hablo en serio Alejandro, el Kraang nos supera en número, no entiendes que estamos en guerra, ¿por qué no te puedes tomar las cosas en serio por...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, uno de los robots le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó contra la pared

-¡LEONARDO!- el de verde corrió de inmediato a ayudarlo- Leo, reacciona, por favor, no me hagas esto, levántate. Si no te levantas te mató, ¡¿me oíste?!- exclamo con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo

-Kraang, las formas de vida conocidas como humanos, deben ser llevados a la base de Kraang-

-Entendido Kraang, procedan a la captura de los que se hacen llamar humanos-

Los robots se acercaban cada vez más a los chicos, el jovencito de verde puso al chico de rojo en el suelo, para luego tomar el palo metálico y ponerse en pose de ataque.

-Alex... sal de aquí y busca a los otros- dijo el niño de rojo tratando de ponerse de pie

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Creo que ese golpe te descompuso el cerebro, no pienso abandonarte, así que desecha esa idea de tu retorcida cabeza- le respondió el niño de verde sin dejar de ver al Kraang

-Si te quedas aquí el Kraang te capturará, debes salvarte ahora que puedes-

-¡No me voy a ir sin ti!-

-Tú tienes más oportunidad de salvarte, además creo que me lastime la rodilla, no podría seguirte aunque lograrás abrirte el paso-

\- ¡Entonces yo te cargaré! ¡saldremos de aquí! ¡te lo prometo!-

-¡SE REALISTA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! Escúchame aunque sea por una vez...¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA!-

-Oye "Fueguito", nos criamos juntos, crecimos juntos, peleamos, muchas veces entre nosotros, pero juntos, reímos juntos, lloramos juntos, incluso nacimos juntos ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? por más que luego diga que no te soporto... jamás me atrevería a dejarte solo- dijo el jovencito de verde con un tono firme apretando el palo- eres mi hermano, y JAMÁS voy a abandonarte, ni aunque me amenacen con matarme, además...ya perdí a gran parte de mi familia, y no pienso perderte a ti también- al decir su voz se oyó entrecortada, pero su determinación era la misma

Al escuchar esas palabras, Leo, quien aún permanecía oculto, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ese chico estaban dispuesto a quedarse junto a su hermano, sin importar si él otro se lo pedía o no. Ese jovencito hacían algo que él no fue capaz de hacer...permanecer al lado de su hermano.

-Al parecer los humanos y los mutantes no somos tan diferentes- se dijo así mismo el ninja

Los Kraang ya estaban cerca de los niños, los cuales ya estaban preparados para lo que viniera, de pronto, entre las sombras, una figura se paró frente a ellos, los cuales se quedaron estáticos, conforme fue avanzando hacia los Kraangdroides, la poca luz que iluminaba mostro su faz... lo que vieron los dejo a ambos sin habla: una tortuga mutante, y sus nervios crecieron más cuando esta desenvainada su katanas y se puso en pose de combate.

-No permitiré que se lleven a estos niños- contesto amenazante Leo sin dejar de mirar a los robots, los cuales solo se vieron entre sí, para después apuntar sus armas hacia el ninja, pero antes de que empezarán a disparar, Leo se abalanzó hacia ellos, golpeándolos con sus katanas y evadiendo sus municiones, peleaba con una fuerza y una agilidad increíble, los chicos humanos, quienes no despegaban su vista de esa asombrosa escena, estaban impactados ante la pelea que daba el mutante

-Oye Leo...o estoy alucinando o eso ¿es un mutante?- pregunto el niño de verde

-Creo que si- contesto su hermano

-¿Y puede hablar?-

-Sí, yo también lo escuche-

-Y está peleando, contra el Kraang.-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo-

Antes de que uno de los Kraang se acercara a los chicos, quienes aún no salían de su trance, Leo con una de su katanas le partió el cuerpo en dos, dejándolo fuera de combate. Una vez vencidos los robots, el ninja volteo a ver a los chicos

-Tranquilos chicos, ya todo acabo ¿están bien?- pregunto la tortuga mientras se acercaba lentamente, ambos humanos empezaron a retroceder hasta toparse con los escombros del ducto, estaban nerviosos, Leo pudo notarlo y sonrió ligeramente, para después lanzar sus katanas lejos de él, como muestra de confianza- no teman, no voy a lastimarlos-

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, hasta que el chico de verde se dispuso a acercarse, su hermano lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo, no confiaba en el mutante, aún así el niño se soltó del agarre, se acerco a Leo y lo vio a los ojos, duro así un buen rato, pero antes de que el ninja dijera algo, el jovencito se adelanto.

-¿Eres un mutante, verdad?- pregunto el niño curioso

-Ah sí, soy una tortuga mutante- contesto Leo sorprendido por la reacción del chico

-¿Comes carne humana?-

-No, claro que no, de hecho, es la primera vez que veo a un humano ¿eres un humano verdad?-

-Si soy un humano, vaya también es la primera vez que veo a un mutante, y son muy diferentes a lo que había escuchado- dijo el niño contento para después tomar al ninja de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia su hermano- oye Leo, mira, el chico tortuga no es peligroso-

-¿Leo?- cuestiono confundido Leo

-Oh cierto, que grosero soy, permíteme presentarme, me llamó Alejandro- dijo el chico de verde. El niño de 13 años tenía abundante cabello negro, lacio, y estaba alborotado, sus ojos eran castaño claro, su piel morena oscura, vestían una playera verde de manga corta con un estampado de balón de fútbol, aunque estaba sucia de tierra y un poco rota, unos shorts color beige un poco desgastados, unas calcetas blancas, cortas que también estaban manchadas y finalmente unos tennis verdes con blanco, Además traía en su espalda una mochila negra con verde- es un gusto conocerte y gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi hermano de esos "bobo-Kraangs"- estrecho su mano hacía el mutante

-Mucho gusto Alejandro, y descuida, no fue nada- correspondió Leo el saludo

-Puedes decirme Alex- sonrió el niño alegremente- y el es mi hermano, somos mellizos pero yo soy el mayor- explico Alex, el menor, quien era ayudado por el mayor a pararse, parecía desconfiar de Leo- vamos "Fueguito" no seas malagradecido, al menos saluda o preséntate-

-Hola, mi nombre es Leonardo- contestó el hermano de Alex. El niño de 13 años tenía cabello negro, lacio y estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran castaño claro, su piel morena oscura, vestía una playera de rayas roja con las mangas largas, las cuales eran de un rojo más oscuro, además que estas estaban desgarradas de las orillas, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro que tenían un poco de tierra y estaban desgastados de las rodillas, y unos tennis negros con detalles rojos y blancos. El también traía una mochila, solo que esta era roja con negro- y gracias...por salvarnos-

-Hola Leo, sabes yo también me llamó Leonardo- contesto Leo

-Wow, entonces eres tocayo de mi hermano- dijo Alex

-¿Qué?- lo miro confundido Leo

-Que somos tocayos, esa palabra se usa para referirse a una persona, o en este caso un mutante, que tiene el mismo nombre que otra- explico Leo-F

-Ah ya comprendo-

-Leo y yo te estamos agradecidos-

-No tienen que agradecerme, no podía dejar que los Kraang lastimarán a más inocentes- ante la respuesta del ninja, Alex y Leo se sorprendieron, y solo se limitaron a sonreír- oigan chicos ¿qué hacen solos en un lugar como este?- ante la pregunta Leo-F se quedó callado, pero Alex con toda confianza respondió

-Tratamos de llegar a Nebraska lo antes posible, por eso tuvimos que cortar camino, íbamos a cruzar por la zona H, pero el Kraang ataco esa parte, muchos fueron capturados y yo mi hermano y otros dos chicos apenas logramos escapar. Y ya que la zona H fue invadida, no tuvimos opción que pasar por el drenaje de la zona H- contesto Alex

-Entiendo, y bueno si se puede saber ¿para qué quieren ir a Nebraska?-

-Ahí está la Armada de la zona H, ese es nuestro objetivo. Cruzábamos las alcantarillas sin problema, hasta que el Kraang nos descubrió a pesar de que fuimos cautelosos, su intención era capturarnos, por suerte, logramos huir antes de que nos dieran alcance. Pero cuando pensamos que el peligro había pasado... mi radar detecto unas pulsaciones, cuando trate de advertir al equipo del peligro, fue demasiado tarde, sentimos un terremoto de 8.4 grados, logramos salvarnos, pero el colapso bloqueo gran parte del drenaje de la zona H, así que por eso mi hermano y yo tratamos de buscar otra salida por la zona M, y luego el Kraang nos descubrió y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes- explico Leo-F

-Por suerte Leo y yo estamos bien, pero los otros chicos siguen desaparecidos, por eso debemos hallarlos antes de que el Kraang lo haga- dijo Alex preocupado.

Leo medito por un momento, ¿qué debía hacer? no podía dejar a eso chicos solos, y más porque uno de ellos estaba herido, serían presa fácil del Kraang, pero si los llevaba con él ¿cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos?, en ese momento, la imagen de Mikey vino a su memoria -_¿Que haría Mikey?_\- pensó Leo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, la respuesta era obvia, así que se dirigió a los niños

-Oigan chicos, les propongo algo- se acerco Leo tomando de los hombros a los mellizos- verán, yo también estoy buscando a mis hermanos, y este lugar no es seguro para que estén solos, además estas herido- se refirió a su tocayo- así que ¿les parece si nos unimos para encontrar a mis hermanos y a sus amigos?-

Ante la propuesta del ninja, los mellizos se quedaron sin palabras, jamás creerían que un mutante se ofreciera a ayudarlos pero ¿por qué? bueno, eso se preguntaba Leo-F, en cambio Alex, se puso muy contento.

-Wow Leo, ¡Es una gran idea! ¿qué dices "Fueguito"? ¿vamos con Leo?- pregunto el chico de verde

-Oye Leo, ¿nos disculpas un momento?- dijo el chico de rojo jalando a su hermano lejos de la tortuga- Alejandro, no podemos confiar en él-

-¿Por qué? ¿solo porque es un mutante?- pregunto Alex cruzando los brazos molesto

-No, no es eso, sabes lo que pienso de los mutantes, es solo que... - suspiró pesadamente Leo-F, acto seguido vio a su hermano a los ojos- ¿qué pasará si los otros chicos lo desprecian?-

-Sencillo, lo defendemos, él nos defendió de los Kraang, podemos hacer lo mismo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿y si en realidad nos quiere hacer algo?-

-Leonardo, escucha, sé que no soy un buen ejemplo de hermano, y muchas veces no tomo buenas decisiones, pero créeme, algo me dice que podemos confiar en este chico, sea o no mutante nos salvo, además...ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad- ante las palabras de su hermano, Leo-F no supo que decir, aunque le costará admitirlo, su hermano tenía parte de razón, pero ¿en verdad podría confiar en un mutante? antes de contestar, vio a Alex a los ojos, su mirada era de suplica, con la cual le pedía que confiará en su decisión, solo por esta vez

-Está bien, pero no bajaré la guardia-

-¡Siiii! ¡gracias "Fueguito"!- Alex abrazo a su hermano, el cual solo emitió una queda de dolor por su rodilla- oops, lo siento- se separó de Leo-F- después ambos se acercaron al ninja- Leo, mi hermano y yo aceptamos tu propuesta-

-De acuerdo- acto seguido el ninja tomo sus katanas, las guardo para después arrodillarse hacia Leo-F, el cual lo miro confundido- te lastimaste la rodilla, no puedes caminar así, puedes empeorar, sube yo te llevaré-

El chico de rojo dudaba en aceptar la ayuda de Leo, pero su hermano le hizo una seña de que lo hiciera, por lo que se acerco al caparazón de la tortuga, con su brazos rodeo su cuello y después él lo sujeto bien para luego ponerse de pie

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Leo, el niño solo asintió- bien chicos, busquemos a nuestros amigos-

Y así, Leo, Alex y Leo-F siguieron su camino.

...

En otra parte de las alcantarillas...

-¡AHG! Esto es el colmo Donnie, llevamos horas recorriendo estos túneles y no hay ninguna señal de Leo- se quejaba Rafa mientras pateaba piedras y escombros, lo cual provoco un sonido que podría significar otro derrumbe

-Rafa, deja de hacer eso o nos mataras a todos- lo regaño Donnie

-Perdón es solo que...Leo no aparece, tu radar no lo detecta, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, que tal si le pasó algo o...-

-No pienses eso, ya verás que Leo va a estar bien, además no olvides que somos ninjas, te aseguro que el puede defenderse de...-

-¡CASEY!-

Antes de que terminar la frase, los ninjas escucharon un grito de desesperación, fue entonces cuando el radar de Donnie comenzó a parpadear fuertemente, había captado algo, pero por desgracia no eran buenas noticias.

-La señal detecta una fuerte actividad en el túnel 65, al parecer es el Kraang-

-¿Y qué me dices de ese grito? parecía ser de una chica-

-Averigüemos de que se trata-

De inmediato, Rafa y Donnie siguieron la señal y buscaron a la dueña de ese grito, pero cuando llegaron, lo que vieron los dejo sin habla... El Kraang se acercaba peligrosamente a una chica, la cual ayudaba a un chico de cabello negro a mantenerse en pie, ya que se veía en muy mal estado, su brazo derecho era sujetado con un cabestrillo improvisado, y a juzgar por sus heridas, aun lastimado le dio pelea al Kraang, pero como resultado obtuvo quemaduras leves en el abdomen debido a los disparos láser. Al ver esta imagen, los dos hermanos, quienes estaban ocultos, se sorprendieron.

-Donnie, ¿tienes idea de qué cosa es eso?- susurro Rafa

-Son Kraangdroides, por lo que investigue de los datos que hackee, los Kraa...-

-Eso no tonto, esas cosas- dijo el de rojo señalando a los humanos. Donnie al ver a la chica se sonrojo, a pesar de su expresión preocupada, la chica se veía linda

.No lo sé, jamás vi nada igual- contesto Donnie embobado, a lo que Rafa lo miro extraño

-Kraang, las criaturas de especie humana, deben ser capturadas- dijo uno de los robots

Al escuchar esto, ambos hermanos se sorprendieron, ¿esas criaturas eran humanos? simplemente no podían creerlo, eran diferente a todo lo que conocían, no sabían que decir o que pensar. Los Kraang los tenían acorralados, hasta que el chico se puso frente a la pelirroja.

-Pelirroja, sal de aquí ahora, yo distraeré a esos tontos robots, busca a los niños- dijo el chico tomando un palo de hockey de su mochila, la cual estaba en el suelo

-No Casey, no pienso abandonarte, dijimos que llegaríamos juntos a Nebraska, y espero que no te retractes de tus promesas- contesto la chica agarrando el bate de beisbol de su amigo

-¡Entiende, si no te vas de aquí nos atraparan a los dos, piensa en tu padre!-

-¡Y tu piensa en tu padre y tu hermanita!- ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento, dándose a entender que no se iban a dejar

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Donnie sacando su Bo, pero es detenido por Rafa

-Tenemos me suena a manada-

-Rafa, esos chicos necesitan ayuda-

-Cerebrito, no sabemos nada de ellos ¿qué tal si son una especie hostil? recuerda lo que hemos escuchado de los humanos-

Donnie volteo a ver a los chicos nuevamente, quienes se preparaban para atacar, pero al ver el semblante de la chica, pudo percibir mucho valor, pero a la vez miedo, aun así ella no retrocedía, estaba dispuesta a pelear por su amigo.

-Si he escuchado sobre ellos, pero jamás lo he comprobado, además... si Mikey estuviera aquí, él los ayudaría- dicho esto, Donatello sacó su bastón y se lanzó contra los robots, después de una breve momento, Rafa sacó sus sais y se unió a su hermano

Los ninjas empezaron a atacar a los Kraang, gracias a los años de entrenamiento de ninjutsu no les fue difícil acabar con ellos, Rafa con sus puños y sus poderosas sais derribo a los robots en segundos, y Donnie con su inteligencia y su habilidad con el bo, pudo hacer maniobras que dejaron fuera de combate a sus oponentes, cuando el peligro había pasado, Donnie se acerco a la chica, la cual ayudaba al chico a mantenerse de pie y a la vez se ponía a la defensiva.

-Tranquilos, no se asusten, no queremos hacerles daño- habló Donnie manteniendo su distancia

-¿Más m-mu-tantes?- el chico de pelo negro alzó su cabeza sorprendido

-¿Algún problema con eso?- cuestiono Rafa con un tono agresivo

-No, solo que no confió en ellos-

-Pues lo mismo pienso de ustedes los humanos-

-Rafa/Casey tranquilo, no es momento para pelear- dijeron Donnie y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo

-Casey, no creo que estos...chicos-tortuga quieran lastimarnos- dijo la chica

-Es verdad, solo queríamos ayudarlos- dijo Donnie

-!¿Abril, Casey, son ustedes?!- su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de un niño, era Alejandro, quien era seguido por Leo quien traía a Leo-F en su espalda

-¡Alex, Leo, están bien!- dijo la chica contenta abrazando al niño

-¡Leo!- exclamaron Donnie y Rafa para luego abrazar a su hermano, cuando se percataron que traía a un niño en la espalda

-Por lo que veo tú también ya conoces a los humanos- dijo Rafa viendo desconfiado al pequeño

-Si hubieras visto Abril, esos Kraang-bobos nos venían persiguiendo, querían capturarnos, pero obviamente Leo y no íbamos a dejarnos, así que tomamos lo que encontramos y empezamos a pelear. Pero, esos robots tramposos provocaron que Leo se lastimara la rodilla, de inmediato corrí hacia mi hermano, no iba a dejarlo solo, y justo cuando todo parecía ser el fin...¡Llegó Leonardo! y peleo contra los Kraang como no tienes idea, primero les dio un paff, y luego un zas, y después un ouch,- narraba Alex mientras imitaba los movimientos de Leo, aunque al final acabo tropezándose- ¡Fue increíble!-

-Tranquilo Alex, no es para tanto- contesto Leo apenado

-Vaya ¿no me digas que ahora tú y los "humanitos" ya son amigos?- interrogo Rafa a Leo con un tono sarcastico

-Para empezar, estos "humanitos" tienen nombre, "mutante"- aclaró Leo-F mientras soltaba el cuello de Leo para luego apoyarse en Alex. Ante esta respuesta Rafa solo presiono sus puños y observo al niño con una furia, Alex noto esto y intervino para calmar la situación

-Así es, yo me llamó Alejandro, el es mi hermano Leonardo- dijo mirando al chico de playera roja

-Hola- contestó Leo-F de manera seria

-Yo soy Abril- se presentó la pelirroja. La chica de 16 años tenía el cabello pelirrojo, de ahí su sobrenombre, lacio, peinado de una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta el hombro, aunque tambien tenía una diadema amarilla, sus ojos eran azules y tenía unas cuantas pecas. Vestía una playera de manga larga negra, que de las mangas estaba un poco desgastada, encima una palyera amarilla con un número 5, en sus muñecas tenía unas bandas cáfes, llevaba unos shorts azul marino, y debajo unos leggins negros, unas calcetas azul con amarillo y unas botas negras- y el es Casey- señalo a su amigo, quien estaba voleado, y ante esta actitud, la pelirroja le dio un codazo, cerca de una de sus heridas, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco- Casey no seas grosero di algo-

-Que ahí- fue lo único que dijo. El chico de 17 años tenía el cabello negro, lacio, el cual lo sostenía una bandana negra con detalles blancos, no tenía los tres dientes frontales. Vestía una playera marrón de manga larga, encima de esta una playera gris de manga corta, un chaleco negro, sin olvidar que estaban agujerados por los disparos que recibió, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unos jeans azul naval, y unos tennis negros con blanco

-Mucho gusto Abril... -saludo el ninja de morado-_Abril que lindo nombre- _pensó Donnie-... y Casey. Yo soy Donatello, y él es mi hermano Rafael- señalo a su hermano, es cual le dio un zape

-¿Así que ellos son tus hermanos?- pregunto Alex al ninja de azul acercándose a Rafa y Donnie, el cual asintió

-Hola- dijo alegremente el niño de verde extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por Donnie amablemente, en cambio Rafa aparto al chico para dirigirse a Leo

-Un momento, ¿le hablaste de nosotros a un humano que apenas conoces? ¡Leo en que rayos estas pensando!- reclamo Rafa a su hermano

-Rafa tranquilízate, estos niños no son peligrosos- se defendió Leo

-Casey ¿qué le ocurrió a tu brazo? además porque estas lleno de heridas- cuestiono Leo-F

-Justo después de que el drenaje colapso, algunas estructuras todavía cayeron, una de ellas me derribo y me lastimo el brazo, lo demás... esos tontos Kraangs me dispararon con su pistolas láser, pero no están grave-

-¿No es grave? Casey tu brazo puede estar fracturado, y aun así te atreviste a pelear, pudiste haber sido capturado o peor...- le reprochó Abril a su amigo

-Genial, con mi rodilla herida y el brazo de Casey lastimado, jamás llegaremos a tiempo a Nebraska- se quejó Leo-F

-No seas tan pesimista "Fueguito", lo importante es que estamos juntos, y a salvo, gracias a Leo-

-Chicos, no me digan que confían en ese mutante- dijo Casey incrédulo

-Casey, ellos nos ayudaron aún sin esperar nada a cambio ¿no crees que eso es algo bueno?- dijo Alex

-Por favor Alex, si las personas hacen cosas por beneficio propio, no creo que los mutantes sean diferentes-

-Cuidado con lo que dices loco, nosotros los mutantes somos mejores que ustedes- aclaró Rafa acercándose al chico de forma amenazante

-¿Solo por qué lo dices tú no significa que sea verdad, reptil?-

-Oigan oigan, basta, no es momento para pelear, debemos continuar nuestro camino a Nebraska- dijo Alex separando a Casey de Rafa

-Y nosotros debemos seguir a California- Donnie hizo lo mismo con Rafa

-Pero Alex, Casey y Leo no están en condiciones, si volvemos a encontrarnos con el Kraang, no podremos hacerles frente solo nosotros dos- dijo Abril preocupada

-Oigan chicos...¿qué les parece si vienen con nosotros?- sugirió Leo, y ante su propuesta, Rafa, Donnie, Abril, Casey, Leo-F y Alex se quedaron en shock

...

-Y después fue cuando te vi a ti y a Dani- finalizó Mikey

-¿Entonces eres un cadete de las Fuerzas de Combate de Washington de la zona M?- cuestiono Sofí

-Así es-

-Entonces ¿Por qué el Kraang iba tras de ti?- cuestionó Tere seriamente

-Bueno, supongo que fue por esto- dijo Mikey sacando la celda de energía

-¿Y qué se supone que es?- pregunto Fer

-Por lo que escuche es una celda de energía-

-¿Y para que la usan?- ahora Nacho tomándola cuidadosamente mientras la examinaba

-No lo sé, pero para que estuviera bien custodiada debe ser algo importante...o peligroso, aunque algo me dice que no planean nada bueno con ella-

-Pues creo que hiciste bien en llevártela, así no harán lo que sea que planeen esos robots- dijo Dani optimista

-Pero si tratan de recuperarla, eso significaría que buscarán en esta parte, tenemos que movernos- hablo Oli preocupada

-Oye Oli, ¿y si Mikey viene con nosotros?- sugirió Dani tomándola del brazo, ante la propuesta de Dani, todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que alguien tomo la palabra

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿acaso te volviste loca Daniela?! si esa cosa es según muy importante, esos robots tratarán de recuperarla, si nos acompaña el Kraang también ira tras nosotros y nos capturara- exclamo Teresa molesta

-De todas formas el Kraang ha estado capturando humanos, así que daría lo mismo si él nos acompaña o no- comentó Fer, pero a Teresa no le agradaron mucho sus palabras

-Además, él puede ayudarnos a llegar a Argentina- dijo Sofí

-¿Aguarden, van a Argentina?- pregunto Mikey

-Claro, en Argentina, para ser exacto Buenos Aires, está el refugio principal de la zona H, además de que la mayoría de los civiles de México y otros países son llevados ahí, es el lugar más seguro, por eso iremos allá para ponernos a salvo- explicó Oli

-Aunque también hay se encuentra una de las bases de las Fuerzas Armadas de la zona H, y así seremos reasignados al ejercito- dijo Nacho

-Mmmm... Tal vez la zona M de ahí también tenga una base, de ser así yo también podría reunirme con mi escuadrón- dijo Mikey

-Entonces que dices Mikey- Oli extendió su mano hacia el pequeño- ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-¡¿Olivia tú también?!- exclamo Tere desquiciada

-Así es Teresa, y antes de que me reclames te daré cuatro razones por las que estoy de acuerdo que nos acompañe: la primera, Mikey nos salvó a mí y a Dani, eso significa mucho para mí. La segunda, está solo y herido, además de que arriesgo su vida para quitarle esa celda de energía al Kraang, ¿imagínate lo que podrían hacer con ella? si sus planes con ella no son buenos, tanto mutantes y humanos podrían estar en peligro; así que no voy a dejarlo solo a su suerte. Tercera, si es un mutante, ¿y qué? yo nunca había visto y conocido a uno, pero a pesar de lo que me decían yo no pienso que son lo que dicen, además ¿no crees que está mal juzgar a los demás sin conocer?- finalizó Oli viendo fijamente a la oji-verde

Al escucharla, Mikey se quedó atónito, jamás pensó que algún humano pensará así, esas palabras dejaron a Tere sin nada que decir, los demás chicos también se miraron entre ellos, al parecer la chica de violeta tenía razón.

-Bien, Mikey, tú decides, y no importa tu respuesta, la respetaremos-

El ninja de ojos celestes los observo por un momento, y después de un breve rato, se puso de pie apoyándose en el sillón donde reposaba, para después aceptar la mano de Oli.

-Acepto ir con ustedes a Argentina- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa

-¡INCREIBLE! Iremos a Argentina juntos Mikey- festejo Dani tomando a Mikey de las manos brincando de emoción

-Bienvenido a nuestro equipo Miguel Ángel- dijo Fer con un tono tranquilo

-Gracias por venir con nosotros Mikey- agradeció Sofí con un tono suave

-Bueno, no sé qué decir...- dijo Nacho apenado- pero creo que trabajando juntos seremos un buen equipo-

Ante las palabras de los humanos, Mikey sintió una calidez inexplicable en su pecho, desde que se alisto en la Armada, no había sentido nada igual, pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando Teresa se acerco a él, viéndolo fríamente a los ojos.

-Escucha "mutante", tal vez vendrás con nosotros, pero no creas que por eso confíaremos en ti, al menos yo no, pero una cosa ten por seguro, si haces algo que atente contra mí o con los otros, te arrepentirás- amenazo Tere con un tono escalofriante- te estaré vigilando-

-Está bien- contestó Mikey con una voz temerosa

-Está bien, ya basta- dijo Oli separando a Tere de Mikey- bueno, en cualquier momento va a oscurecer, vamos, debemos partir mañana, si el Kraang está patrullando esta zona, no es bueno quedarnos aquí. Por ahora ahí que descansar y prepararnos; Nacho y Fer, busquen en la sección de electrónica algo que nos pueda servir, Tere y Sofí, ustedes busquen cobijas, medicamentos y cosas para el viaje, Dani, tú y yo buscaremos comida, Mikey, tú quédate aquí, necesitas descansar. Bien chicos, démonos prisa-

Oli y los demás fueron a buscar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Mientras Mikey reposaba su tobillo.

...

-¡Olvídalo, no pienso viajar con estos humanos!- exclamo Rafa enfadado

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de ir con este reptil amargado- dijo Casey. Ambos chicos se dirigieron unas miradas de odio

-Rafa, no seas tan dramático, no creo que sea mala idea que viajemos juntos- dijo Donnie alejando a su hermano del humano

-Es verdad Casey, tú y Leo no están en condiciones de pelear, si vamos con ellos será más seguro- dijo Abril poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico- además nos salvaron de los Kraang, no creo que nos quieran hacer daño-

-Pues por mi encantado de ir con ustedes, ¿tú qué dices Leo?- dijo Alex viendo a su hermano

-Mmmm... Pues, analizando la situación, Abril tiene razón, si vamos solos, seremos presa fácil del Kraang, además, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, por mi no hay problema, pero aún así no me confiaré- con esto, Leo-F dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo

-Solo faltan ustedes chicos- dijo Leo refiriéndose a Rafa y Casey. Los cuales después de oír las respuestas de los demás, no les quedo de otra que aceptar

-Ah está bien, iremos todos a California y Nebraska, pero aún así los estaré vigilando- contesto Rafa amenazante

-Lo mismo va para ti tortuga- dijo Casey y ambos chicos volvieron a su duelo de miradas

-Ok, ya es suficiente, vamos, debemos buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, en cualquier momento va a oscurecer- dijo Leo poniéndose de pie

-Yo tengo un radar que puede registrar las zonas más seguras del drenaje- dijo Leo-F

-Oye niño, ¿te llamas Leonardo verdad? con tu radar, y el mío que puede detectar a los Kraang, podemos encontrar el sitio adecuado- dijo Donnie acercándose a Leo-F

-Buena idea...¿Donatello verdad?-

-Llámame Donnie- Leo-F, ayudado por su hermano, iba a ir hacia Donnie, pero la tortuga se acerco a ambos y puso al niño en su espalda- no te preocupes Alejandro, yo lo llevaré-

-Gracias Donnie- agradeció Alex

Abril y Leo, ayudaban a Casey a caminar, ya que tenía heridas en su abdomen que le hacían difícil caminar, además de que su brazo estaba herido. Alex y Rafa iban hasta atrás para cuidar las espaldas de sus amigos

...

23:49 hrs

Después de recorrer las alcantarillas por horas, Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Abril, Casey, Alex y Leo-F finalmente hallaron una estación del metro abandonada, la cual parecía ser segura y no tenía señales de un posible derrumbe, además de que el radar no presentaba que la zona fuera una amenaza, en ella estarían a salvo del Kraang. Así que después de tratar la rodilla de Leo-F, el brazo y las heridas de Casey, todos finalmente se prepararon para dormir, había sido un día agotador, necesitaban descansar, bueno todos excepto Leo, quien seguía despierto.

_-No estoy seguro si tome la decisión correcta, pero estos chicos están solos, como nosotros, y no tienen a nadie que los ayude, solo ellos mismos, tal vez... Mikey tenía razón, los humanos no son tan diferentes a nosotros, eso lo pude comprobar gracias a esos mellizos- _pensaba Leo mientras veía a los chicos dormir, los cuales compartían la misma cama que improvisaron, Alex se movía de un lado para otro, mientras Leo-F ponía una expresión de molestia al sentir los golpes de su hermano, así que de vez en cuando lo empujaba o le daba un codazo, esto le dio un poco de risa al ninja de azul-_ porque ellos también se cuidan entre sí. Hermanito, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y vieras que tu sueño tal vez puede ser posible, ahora con más razón debo encontrarte, juro que lo haré-_

...

En Bogotá...

Cuando por fin juntaron y acomodaron todo lo necesario para el viaje, Oli, Nacho, Tere, Sofí, Fer y Dani, se encontraban durmiendo en unas camas que improvisaron, había sido un largo día, pero Mikey todavía estaba despierto, no tenía tanto sueño porque durmió un poco mientras los chicos prepararon las cosas. Así que estaba acostado viendo hacia arriba, pensando en lo que había pasado hasta ahora

_-Esto es increíble, por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, finalmente conocí a los humanos, aunque me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, aún así estoy contento por lo que vi, al parecer humanos y mutantes no somos tan diferentes, ah, ojala Leo y los demás pudieran ver esto. Lo cual me recuerda...Pete, amigo, de seguro estás sufriendo por mi culpa, perdóname, pero no podía permitir que el Kraang te secuestrará, otra cosa ¿qué habrá pasado con los chicos de la nave Kraang? ojala hayan escapado; me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea tomar esto del Kraang- _pensaba Mikey observando la celda de energía que traía escondida y la Unidad de Datos del Kraang_\- y esta especie de USB, tal vez tenga algo importante. Vaya, muchas cosas se vienen a partir de ahora, no tengo mi comunicador, no puedo contactar a la Fuerzas Armadas, estoy muy lejos de mis hermanos y de Pete, solo tengo algunas de mis herramientas de ninja, pero a pesar de lo dura que se ve mi situación...me alegra pensar que quizás pueda hacer nuevos amigos-_

Luego de un rato, ambos hermanos se dejaron caer en los brazos de morfeo, para esperar otro amanecer que les diera esperanza de que esta pesadilla, acabe lo más rápido posible.

Nuestros ninjas, acompañados de unos humanos, deberán seguir su camino para lo que les espera en el camino, aunque todos se preguntan ¿Podremos confiar en los humanos?, y viceversa, ¿los chicos podrán confiar en los mutantes? son muchas las preguntas, pero las respuestas se sabrán durante este viaje, que cambiará las vidas de las tortugas y los chicos...

* * *

**Bueno, esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, más adelante irán conociendo mejor a mis OC, espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerla a:**

**Jamizell: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiga, y como te prometí aqui están algunos de mis OC esperó que te agraden y descuida, voy a continuarlo, por cierto, ya leí el capítulo nuevo de "Mi peor error" y he de decirte que ME ENCANTO! Cuidate mucho Jami, RECUERCA QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

**lovemikey: Gracias :D me alegra que te haya gustado, y por cierto, tu historía me hizo llorar TnT es triste pero llena de ternura TwT espero que escribas más historias :D acepto y también te mandó besos, abrazos y un BOOYAKASHA! :D**

**Jackeline762: No te preocupes, ya sabrás más de mis OC en los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia :D**

**andyhamato99: Gracias por tu preferencia, apoyo y comprensión, ah y tu paciencia, no te preocupes, voy a hacer lo posible por escribir rápido y bien :D**

**Luisa Lane: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu coment :D tu también cuidate mucho y te quiero :D**

**mercedes carmona: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero tendrás que ser paciente, aun falta para llegar al final, espero no te moleste, aun así gracias por tu preferencia y tu coment :D**

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo por ahora, no vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D cuidense, los quiero, besos :D**


	15. Capítulo 14: Cambio de Planes

**Hola de nuevo amigos, perdonen si demore demasiado, pero la escuela me ha tenido ocupada y no había podido continuar el fic, además de que a veces no me sentía inspirada, pero bueno, gracias a lo que ha ocurrido las últimas semanas logre acabar este capítulo, el cual espero que les guste, así que disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 14: Cambio de Planes

Bogotá 6: 20 hrs

Estaba amaneciendo, y nuestro pequeño ninja fue el primero en despertar, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie, pero al sentir el dolor en su tobillo se detuvo, al recordar su condición, observo a su alrededor y se encontró con Oli y los demás chicos, quienes aún seguían dormidos, estaba sorprendido, porque eso quería decir que todo lo que pasó el día anterior no fue un sueño, en verdad había conocido a un HUMANO...bueno a seis humanos, se cumplió su deseo, lamentablemente las condiciones en las que se dieron no eran las que él hubiera deseado. Al ver que sus posibles nuevos amigos, eso porque la actitud de Teresa lo estremeció un poco, aun estaban en la tierra de los sueños, decidió no despertarlos, quizás se encontraban soñando algo lindo, si, en estos tiempos los sueños son más lindos que la realidad, al recordarlo, Mikey se puso triste, y ese sentimiento creció más al observar por la ventana, que estaba rota por cierto, gran parte de la ciudad de Bogotá sola y en ruinas, el imaginar a la gente que presencio la destrucción de su hogar le partió el corazón, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos.

-Vaya, tu si eres madrugador- dijo Dani quien se tallaba los ojos mientras se acercaba al ninja

-Bueno, no exactamente, normalmente soy el último en levantarse, pero ayer descanse bastante, creo que eso influyo- dijo en ninja apenado- pero no era mi intención despertarte-

-No, no, descuida, no fue tu culpa, además si queremos llegar a Buenos Aires lo antes posible, necesitamos madrugar, así que será mejor que despierte a los otros- dijo la chica dirigiéndose con los chicos

-No será necesario Dani, de hecho ya me desperté- respondió Oli quien estaba somnolienta

-Wow, eso si es increíble, normalmente cuando te duermes nada te despierta- se mofó la niña

-Pero esta vez es diferente, recuerda que la situación no es buena, así que no puedo darme el lujo de dormir profundamente, vamos ayúdenme a despertar a los demás- acto seguido, Oli, Dani y Mikey fueron a despertar a sus compañeros, el ninja iba a ir con Tere, pero Dani lo detuvo

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor lo hago yo-

-Sofí, Sofí, despierta debemos partir- la chica de violeta movía a la niña suavemente un lado al otro

-Uh, hola Oli- contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba, bostezando un poco

-Ah, Nacho, hora de ir a la escuela- dijo Mikey con un tono divertido

-¡¿Qué?! Rayos llegaré tarde a clase si no...-se despertó el chico de golpe, pero antes de continuar se detuvo a observar su entorno, para después mirar a Mikey quien se aguantaba sus ganas de reírse- un segundo, para empezar, si mal no recuerdo, hoy es domingo, no hay escuela, estamos a varios kilómetros de México, y lo más importante...¡No hay clases porque estamos en guerra!- al terminar Mikey, Oli, Dani, Fer y Sofí se rieron, a lo que Nacho solo puso una expresión de molestia

-Lo siento Nachito, pero debes admitir que fue gracioso- dijo Oli aun riéndose

-Si es fácil decirlo porque la broma no fue para ti-

-Es verdad, además no es momento para tonterías, debemos ir a Buenos Aires- dijo Teresa molesta mientras se levantaba

-Obvio, a la señorita "jugo de limón" todo le molesta- contesto Dani sarcásticamente, Teresa estaba a punto de confrontarla, hasta que Oli intervino

.Oigan, oigan, no empiecen de nuevo- separó a las niñas y dirigió su atención a la de rosa- Teresa, cálmate, la broma no fue para ti así que no exageres- la niña de azul le hizo una mueca de burla, pero no se salvó de la reprimenda de Oli- y tu Dani también deja de provocar a Teresa, no quiero peleas-

-Oli no es necesario que te preocupes, puedo hacer trizas a esa bravucona en segundos, así que deja de preocuparte tanto-

-Dani, no empieces y hazme caso-

-Tranquilas chicas, lo siento, solo quería alegrar la mañana un poco, no es mi intención causar peleas, Dani escucha a tu hermana- intervino Mikey

-¿Qué cosa? Jajaja, no Mikey, Oli no es mi hermana- ante la respuesta de la niña, Mikey se sorprendió, porque la chica parecía cuidar a esa niña como si fuera de su misma sangre

-Ah, bueno, aun así lo lamento-

-Descuida Mikey, aunque sabes eso no quiere decir que no la quiera como tal- ante la respuesta de la chica, Mikey sonrió- bien, ya es hora, vamos a Buenos Aires, Nacho ¿lograste reparar tu laptop?- cuestiono Oli

-Sí, con lo que conseguí en el área de electrónica pude hacer los ajustes que necesitaba y con las piezas que encontré logre crear nuevos aparatos que nos servirán para el viaje. Según mis últimas lecturas, la señal del Kraang es fuerte de aquí hasta el norte de Caquetá, por lo que no podemos atravesar por la superficie- al escuchar esto, Mikey y los demás se preocuparon, ¿cómo iban a cruzar Colombia sin ser capturados?- pero, hay otra opción, no muy agradable pero más segura-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Fer

-Irnos por las alcantarillas...- al decirlo, Nacho hizo una expresión de asco

-Bueno...creo que no es tan malo, al menos el Kraang no nos atraparía- comento Sofí

-¿No es tan malo? ¿Qué tal si nos sale una abominación en el drenaje? o ¿si pescamos la peste o otro parasito? Esto es increíble, la única razón por la que el Kraang está como jauría vigilando la zona, es por esa tonta celda, yo digo que la destruyamos y asunto arreglado- sugirió Teresa

-Temó que eso no puede ser posible Teresa, no tengo el equipo ni información para analizar a fondo esta capsula y mi laptop no puede leer la unidad de datos, pero anoche mientras trataba de estudiarla descubrí algo importante... esta cosa tiene mucha energía y el poder suficiente como para proporcionar energía eléctrica a toda una ciudad o más ¿te imaginas? no puede ser destruida porque no conocemos sus propiedades, ¿qué tal si es peligrosa? además si el Kraang la tenía custodiada no creo que haya sido por nada. Por eso debemos conservarla, en manos equivocadas puede ser fatal- finalizó Nacho provocando tensión en el ambiente, por lo que Dani rompió el silencio

-Mejor conservémosla, no vayamos a provocar un desastre si la perdemos o la rompemos- sonrió la niña nerviosa, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella

-Bueno, entonces...Sofí ¿llevas todo?-

-Medicinas, alcohol, vendas, antiséptico, guantes, cubrebocas, jeringas, analgésico, ungüento, anestesia y todo lo necesario en caso de heridas, enfermedades o cualquier otra situación de emergencia posible- dijo Sofí mostrando el botiquín improvisado- pero en caso de intoxicaciones o exposiciones a compuestos del Kraang... me temo que no encontré nada para ayudarnos-

-Está bien Sofí, no te preocupes. Fer, Nacho-

-Aunque sea un supermercado, logre hallar algunas piezas para construir y reparar algunos de mis inventos, además mejore mi laptop, y logre adaptarla para darle batería con la celda de energía, también cree una aplicación que evitará que mi señal sea rastreada por el Kraang, pero para nuestra mala suerte, no podre enviar mensajes de ayuda o contactar a alguien, aunque eso sí, estaremos informados de sus movimientos- dijo el chico de lentes

-Y yo logre improvisar algunas armas, no había mucho de donde sacar material pero al menos no estaremos indefensos- dijo el niño de cabello castaño entregando a los demás armas improvisadas con cuchillos, herramientas mecánicas, entre otras cosas. Pero en una de esas mostro una pistola- Esto lo encontré en uno de los casilleros del personal, por suerte tiene balas, pero son muy pocas, así que solo debe ser usada en casos extremos-

-Está bien, yo la llevaré- dijo Oli tomando el arma

-Espera ¿por qué debes tenerla tú?- dijo Dani inconforme- nunca has usado un arma y creo que no te atreverías a disparar-

-Exactamente, esto es muy peligroso y debe ser usado con cuidado, y quizás tengas razón, nunca he usado una pistola, pero si la situación me obliga...tendré que hacerlo- guardo la pistola para luego dirigirse a Teresa

-Sí, ya tengo lo que me pediste, cobijas, ropa, y también esto- la de rosa mostro un encendedor y productos inflamables. Oli, Mikey y los demás la miraron sospechosamente- ¿qué? solo es en casos extremos- se justifico la chica

-De acuerdo, bueno, Dani y yo llevamos comida enlatada, agua y otras provisiones- luego la chica de violeta se acerco a la tortuga con una mochila en sus manos- Mikey, por lo que he visto eres un buen peleador, no hay que ser un genio para ver que estas entrenado, pero aun así estas lastimado, no puedes pelear al cien, eso empeoraría tu estado. Sin embargo, eres el indicado para custodiar la celda de energía y la unidad de datos- le entrego la mochila que contenía los dos objetos- aunque Nacho dijo que por las alcantarillas estaremos más seguros no debemos confiarnos, si algo llegará a suceder, te cubriremos, tú solo cuida esos artefactos ¿de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes, Sofí dijo que en dos semanas estaré bien, pero confía en mí, no dejaré que esto caiga en manos del Kraang, tampoco permitiré que los lastime a ustedes, lo prometo- las palabras del ninja provocaron una sonrisa en Oli, Dani y Sofí, Fer y Nacho lo miraron confundidos, se les hacia extraño que un mutante quisiera ayudarlos, aun dudaban de sus intenciones, aunque no tanto como Tere, quien se dio la vuelta y tomo su mochila

-Sí, sí como sea, vámonos, esas gelatinas rosadas y apestosas no tardarán en encontrarnos, así que andando-

Mikey quien recibió una especie de muleta improvisada por Fer, y los demás tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la alcantarilla más cercana, para después descender al drenaje, una vez ahí, comenzaron su camino hacia Buenos Aires.

...

En Texas...

Leo fue el primero en despertarse, seguido de Alex quien al parecer no había dormido bien.

-Hola...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la tortuga al niño, a pesar de su expresión somnolienta, el jovencito giro su cabeza hacia Leo y sonrió ligeramente

-Buenos días Leo- correspondió su saludo Alex- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Sí, bueno la verdad, no muy bien-

-Ah descuida, yo tampoco dormí muy bien que digamos, después de lo de ayer tuve muchas pesadillas, además de que Leo no dejaba de quejarse, según él parezco "gusano en comal caliente", por eso me despertó para reclamarme- ante la expresión del chico, Leo lo miro extraño, pero este lo noto de inmediato- eso de "gusano en comal caliente" es algo que se dice cuando algo o alguien se mueve demasiado-

-Ah, ya entendí, gracias por aclararlo-

-Un placer- bostezo el niño- sabes Leo, mi hermano es muy quejumbroso siempre se la pasa reclamándome por todo, ah pero cuando él se dormía tarde haciendo quien sabe que, yo tenía que soportarlo, créeme, es duro ser el hermano mayor de "Fueguito"- dijo Alex sonriente, cuando de repente algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, fue su hermano quien se había despertado y le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer. Leo se quedó atónito al ver esto

-Mira quién habla, ¿qué me dices de ti cuando haces tus tontas bromas? tú también eres un "tornado", siempre haces desastres a donde quiera que vas y no te tomas nada en serio, yo debería ser el que debería quejarse por tener un hermano tan loco- reclamo Leo-F algo somnoliento y un poco molesto, luego su hermano se reincorporo y lo vio a la cara

-Sí claro, te crees muy listo y maduro solo por que según tu haces las cosas bien, pero apuesto a que en el fondo también quieres divertirte, pero como siempre eres tan frío, y déjame decirte algo "jugo de limón" serás muy inteligente, pero eso no compensa que seas un amargado ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?-

-¡¿A quién llamas amargado "payaso"?!-

-¡Respétame "seso apestoso" soy tu hermano mayor!-

-¡Tú no te has ganado mi respeto "pelos de punta", y si eres el mayor, el mayor tonto!-

-¡Rata!-

-¡Bobo!-

-¡Malhumorado!-

-¡Zonzo!-

Los mellizos comenzaron a decirse insultos, pero luego iniciaron los zapes, los pellizcos, el jaloneo de pelo para finalmente irse a los golpes, no era una pelea seria, hasta eso era gracioso, aun así Leo trato de separarlos, pero le fue imposible. Esta situación empezó a despertar a todos, Rafa fue el primero, seguido de Abril, luego Donnie y finalmente Casey.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- cuestiono Rafa bostezando

-Al parecer los gemelos están discutiendo- dijo Donnie señalando a los mellizos

-¡No somos gemelos, somos mellizos/gemelos dicigóticos!- exclamaron ambos niños, solo que Leo-F lo dijo de una manera más científica

-Otra vez están peleando- dijo Abril fastidiada

-Relájate pelirroja, sabes que siempre discuten por cosas simples, nada serio, de hecho para mi es algo divertido- comentó Casey mientras se estiraba

-¡Cuidado con mi rodilla idiota!-

-¡Pues quítateme de encima imbécil!-

-Oigan chicos cálmense- Leo trato de tranquilizar a los hermanos, sabía por experiencia que si la confrontación continuaba, las cosas iban a empeorar, pero ninguno de los niños le hizo caso. Rafa se estaba desesperando por esa "pelea tonta" comenzó a presionar sus puños hasta que no pudo más

-¡CALLENSE!- grito el ninja asustando a todos los presentes, pero al menos los mellizos se detuvieron- ya dejen de hacer eso me desesperan-

-¡Él empezó!- dijo Alex señalando a Leo-F, él cual lo miro con reproche- Y no lo niegues que es verdad-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tú fuiste el que comenzó a molestarme- replico el de rojo. Iban a discutir nuevamente, pero Leo intervino, porque el semblante furioso de Rafa le preocupaba, en cualquier momento su hermano podría perder la paciencia, así que no quería arriesgarse a que Rafa golpeará a los niños

-Está bien ya tranquilos los dos- dijo el de azul seriamente separando a los niños- no es momento de pelear, recuerden que tenemos un viaje que hacer-

-Ah es cierto, tienes razón Leo, vamos "Fueguito" debemos guardar nuestras cosas- entusiasmado Alex, fue a prepararse, llevándose a su hermano en el lomo

-¡Oye, bájame loco!- se quejo Leo-F mientras él y su hermano se alejaban

-Yo también debo guardar mis cosas- dijo Abril alejándose

-Es verdad, vamos- Donnie fue detrás de la pelirroja, cosa que a Casey no le agrado

Pero en ese momento, la mirada del pelinegro y Rafa se cruzaron, ambos fruncieron el ceño, quizás sus amigos y hermanos decidieron confiar entre ellos, pero ambos chicos no iban a hacer lo mismo. Después de un rato de tensión entre ellos, decidieron ir a preparar sus mochilas, tenían un viaje por hacer.

-Bien ¿están listos?- pregunto Leo, a lo que todos asintieron- entonces vamonós-

Leo fue adelante, seguido de Donnie, quien se ofreció a llevar a Leo-F en su espalda, ya que su rodilla aun no le permitía caminar bien, Casey era ayudado por Abril a causa de sus heridas no podía poner mucho esfuerzo, Rafa iba detrás de ellos, y Alex estaba atrás de él.

-¡Vamos amigos, hay mucho que recorrer pero animo, California y Nebraska nos esperan!- al escuchar las palabras de optimismo del chico, la tortuga no le hizo caso. Pero al verlo de reojo, el chico de verde acelero el paso, rebasándolo, y Rafa al ver la expresión de alegría del niño, por alguna razón, la imagen de Mikey sonreír vino a su mente

-Oye Donnie, "Fueguito", espérenme- fue lo único que dijo Alex antes de alejarse del ninja

-Ese niño... ¿por qué me hizo recordar eso?- pensaba Rafa mientras seguía su camino

...

Ambos equipos empezaron su viaje juntos, el Kraang estaba muy activo, pero más en Bogotá, ya que andaban en busca de la celda de energía, ¿qué planeaban hacer con ella? se preguntaban Mikey y los demás, por eso se movían lo más rápido posible, si en verdad tenía tanto poder, no podían correr el riesgo de perder tan peligroso objeto. Con el equipo de Leo tampoco se quedaban atrás, los Kraang seguían capturando formas de vida, humana o mutante, animal o vegetal, nada ni nadie se salvaba, aunque con ellos la situación se complicaba no solo porque Casey y Leo-F estaban heridos, para colmo de males el sistema de alcantarillado empezaba a ser más inestable cada día, por lo que nuestros amigos se vieron obligados a cruzar por la superficie, pero Leo-F y Donnie lograron crear una señal que mandaba señales fantasma a los sistemas de rastreo del Kraang, protegiéndolos temporalmente del peligro.

Las semanas pasaron, y la indiferencia y la desconfianza iba desapareciendo en ambos equipos, bueno la mayor parte. Donnie y Leo-F ahora trabajaban juntos y hablaban de ciencia, quien diría que a ese niño serio empezaba a agradarle la tortuga, aunque lo negara, no solo él, Abril también desarrollo una amistad con el morado, cosa que ponía celoso a Casey, él y Rafa aun no confiaban en sus nuevos "aliados", por lo que seguido tenían sus confrontaciones, así que Leo y los demás intervenían antes de que se matarán a golpes. Alex trataba de unirlos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, más con lo cabeza dura que era ese par, sin embargo el niño no se daba por vencido, a pesar de lo que pensaban el ninja de rojo y Casey, el jovencito quería hacer amistad con Rafa, pero él trataba de alejarlo, pero era tan insistente, que a veces Rafa de la desesperación lo insultaba, y a pesar de todo, el niño volvía a buscarlo tan sonriente y optimista, como si nada hubiera pasado, esa actitud de algún modo le recordaba a alguien... quizás por eso no quería tener un vínculo con él. Aunque no todo era tan malo para Alex, porque se había vuelto muy cercano a Leo, cuando el líder se veía triste o decaído, el niño siempre buscaba la forma de levantarle el ánimo y hacerlo reir, y Leo le correspondia ya que lo procuraba, le daba consejos y entrenaban juntos, ambos se hicieron amigos sin problema.

En Colombia...

Con Mikey las cosas también cambiaron para bien, bueno casi. Después de que se conocieron, él y Dani se hicieron amigos fácilmente, pero al ver que ella y la tortuga tenían en común su idea de que los humanos y mutantes podrían vivir juntos, su amistad crecía más. Oli también se había vuelto cercana a Mikey, ambos se ayudaban mutuamente, cuando él estaba triste ella lo consolaba, y Mikey la hacía reír cuando Oli estaba desanimada, podría decirse que su relación era hermana mayor-hermano menor. Fer y Nacho también empezaron a confiar en el mutante, como los tres eran los únicos chicos del equipo, no les gustaba la idea de apartarlo, eso sería muy cruel pensaban el niño y el joven decidió darle una oportunidad para conocerse, por lo que se fueron acercando más a él, y así empezaron a platicar sobre cómo eran los estilos de vida de ambas especies, y al escuchar lo que les decía, Fer y Nacho se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que habían oído sobre los mutantes era una mentira, Mikey era la prueba de eso, y el pequeño se sentía feliz porque todo lo que creía se estaba haciendo realidad. Del mismo modo, Sofí se hizo amiga de Mikey, el ninja veía en la niña un alma dulce y amable, pero a la vez tímida, por lo que el ninja le daba ánimos y le inspiraba confianza cuando ella lo necesitaba, se volvió su apoyo, y la chica vio en Mikey a un verdadero amigo, una criatura con un corazón amable y alegre. Pero con Teresa no se podía decir lo mismo, ella aun no creía en Mikey, ni siquiera le interesaba tener una relación con él, siempre que el ninja trataba de acercarse a ella, las cosas no acababan nada bien. No solo con él, la chica era muy aislada, en los descansos se la pasaba practicando técnicas de lucha o box o se alejaba, si ayudaba al equipo pero no le hablaba a nadie más que a Sofí.

Toda parecía normal, pero las cosas tendrían un drástico cambio de planes.

California 16:42 hrs

Leo y los demás tomaban un descanso, ya que desde la mañana habían estado huyendo del Kraang, por lo que tuvieron que correr mucho, necesitaban reponer energías. Así que Leo decidió aprovechar su descanso y practicaba algunas katas con Alex. Donnie, Leo-F y Abril revisaban las noticias y trataban de infiltrarse en la red de la armada. Rafa y Casey estaban haciendo ejercicio y entrenando, pero cada quien por su lado.

-Vaya, eres rápido- dijo Leo esquivando los golpes de Alex- por lo que veo tienes nociones en las artes marciales-

-Gracias, y si bueno, un amigo de mis padres nos enseñaba a mí, a mis hermanos y a sus hijas ninjutsu- contesto Alex contraatacando, pero la tortuga esquivo el golpe- siempre nos decía que esto nos serviría algún día, y ahora comprendo sus razones-

-_¿Hermanos? ¿eso quiere decir que Leo no es el único hermano que tiene? pero ¿por qué no estrán juntos?_\- pensaba Leo, cuando en una de esas, Alex lo derribo en su momento de distracción

-Lo siento Leo, pero al parecer estabas distraído- el niño ofreció su mano ayudando al mutante a pararse

-Sí es que... estaba pensando en algo, que me acorde-

-Oye Leo, ahora que estamos en California...¿eso significa qué pronto cada quien tomará su rumbo?- esto último lo dijo con un tono triste, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al líder- se que al principio los acompañamos para ayudarnos mutuamente, y que tú y tus hermanos tienen su camino, pero si te soy sincero... me hubiera gustado seguir con ustedes, porque a pesar de las circunstancias en que nos conocimos...eres un gran amigo, uno de los mejores que he tenido- el niño dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, al escuchar esas palabras Leo sonrió ligeramente y se acerco al niño

-Gracias Alex, no sabes lo contento que me haces al saber que tú también me consideras tu amigo. Aunque fue poco tiempo, me agrado estar contigo, ahora que lo pienso, gracias a tu iniciativa pudimos ser amigos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, me diste tu confianza y la oportunidad de conocerme- acto seguido el ninja coloco su mano en la cabeza de Alex

-No Leo fuiste tu el que inicio todo, si no me hubieras salvado, jamás nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado, y estoy feliz por eso- el niño al sonreírle, le recordó a Mikey, lo que causo que el ninja soltará una lágrima

-_Alex, me recuerdas un poco a alguien... Mikey, ojala estuvieras aquí, para que vieras que tu sueño si es real-_ pensó Leo

Con Donnie, Abril y Leo-F...

-¿Lograste acceder a la red?- cuestiono Donnie quien tecleaba algunos números en su laptop, quien era ayudado por Leo-F desde su tablet, mientras Abril mantenía las ondas electromagnéticas activas y vigilaba las lecturas por si el Kraang aparecía

-No he logrado burlar por completo la seguridad del sistema del ejercito, pero logre descargar unos mapas donde vienen las rutas más seguras para llegar a Washington- dijo el niño mostrando su tablet a la tortuga- y a Nebraska

\- Es verdad, en unos días... tomaremos caminos diferentes- la pelirroja alzo su vista para ver a Donnie, él y Leo-F al escucharla hicieron lo mismo

-Cierto, saben al principio este viaje se me hizo eterno, y a pesar de los peligros, las riñas entre Casey y Rafael, los líos en los que nos metía Alex y los mutantes con los que nos encontramos... todo fue agradable- comento el niño de rojo, aunque lo disimulará, estaba triste por tener que dejar a sus nuevos amigos

-Yo también me la pasé bien, a decir verdad...me alegra el haberlos conocido a ambos, son grandes amigos- habló Donnie con tristeza, aunque sonrió ligeramente

Mientras ellos estaban "despidiéndose", Rafa y Casey se encontraban entrenando por su cuenta, se veían muy contentos a comparación de los demás, era de esperarse, porque en pocos días, su tregua terminaría y cada quien tomaría su camino. Aunque veían a sus hermanos y amigos tristes por la idea de tener que separarse, no pudieron evitar sentir muy en el fondo ese mismo sentimiento, fue divertido este viaje a pesar de todo, pero su orgullo podía más que nada, así que ignoraron ese sentir y ambos chicos decidieron seguir en lo suyo para evitar pensar en eso. Pero no por mucho, porque en una de esas Casey hacía unos movimientos de hockey utilizando rocas e vez de discos, todo iba bien hasta que al lanzar su "Tiro de la Perdición", rebotó con lo lo que quedaba de una pared y le pegó sin querer a Rafa, el cual tropezó mientras hacia una de sus katas.

-¡Oye tonto, lo hiciste a propósito verdad!- se quejó Rafa reincorporándose, para después sacar sus sais

-¡Oye reptil, no es mi culpa que tu solo estés estorbando!- se defendió Casey

-Pues tú dejaras de estorbarme cuando trapee el piso con tu cara- la tortuga iba hacia Casey, y este se preparo para atacar

-Esto será divertido ¡Goongala!-

Y así empezó una batalla entre el ninja de rojo y el pelinegro, sus hermanos y amigos estaban tan desanimados, que no se preocuparon por detenerlos. Ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, esquivaban, contraatacaban y a veces si se llegaban a golpear. Y aunque no lo admitieran, estaban disfrutando el combate.

-Para ser un anfibio, eres bueno- lo encaro Casey para después retroceder y ponerse en guardia

-Admito que eres un buen oponente Jones- contesto Rafa sin dejar de observarlo- no está mal-

Quién diría que ese par al menos comenzaba a hablarse, aunque de que serviría si ya no se verían más, pero su "pelea amistosa" fue interrumpida por un rugido aterrador, lo que provoco que ellos y los demás dejaran de hacer sus actividades inmediatamente.

-!¿Qué rayos fue eso?¡- exclamo Rafa

-No tengo idea, chicos, júntense no sabemos lo que...- pero antes de que Leo terminará, un mutante salvaje de clase C salió del suelo, era una especie de serpiente, solo que esta no tenía colmillos, aunque de la boca le escurría una sustancia, no tenía ojos, en parte superior de su cuerpo tenía una hilera de púas filosas, además de contar con una coraza que cubría su cabeza, medía 14 metros de largo, 3 de alto y 2 de ancho. Los chicos se paralizaron al ver tal abominación

-Ah Leo... ¿tienes algún plan?- pregunto Donnie aterrado y retrocediendo lentamente

-Solo uno...¡Corran!-

Los chicos huían por su vida, pero la criatura fue tras ellos, al pareces estaba hambrienta.

...

En Putumayo...

Mikey y su equipo estaban cerca de la frontera con Perú, y del Amazonas, según el reporte de Nacho, cruzar por la jungla era muy peligroso, por lo que debían rodearla, tal vez les tomaría más tiempo, pero Oli no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con algún peligro, después de todo, la selva está llena de muchas formas de vida, ¿Y si el Kraang había alterado la flora y fauna del lugar con el mutágeno? Definitivamente no era seguro irse por ahí. Aunque en su camino, se encontraron con un escenario nada alentador, al parecer la Armada había tenido una dura batalla con el Kraang.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Mikey empezando a buscar entre los escombros

-¿Mikey qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Dani confundida y alarmada

-Confíen en mi, en el ejercito, nos dijeron que muchas veces en una batalla, tanto el Kraang como los mutantes y supongo que también los humanos, perdían mucho equipo en los enfrentamientos, quizás podamos encontrar algo útil-

-Mikey ¡eso es brillante!- Dani se unió al pequeño, seguida de Fer, Oli, Sofí, Nacho y finalmente Teresa

-Solo que tengan cuidado, en nuestro entrenamiento nos advirtieron que puede haber sustancias tóxicas en panoramas como este, así que pase lo que pasé, si ven algo "extraño" ni se les ocurra tocarlo- dijo Oli quitando unas piedras

-¿Y cómo saber si algo es peligroso o no?- pregunto Fer alejándose de lo que parecía una capsula vacía

-Pues las características más comunes de los químicos Kraang es que son de consistencia líquida o viscosa, son de colores llamativos, y carecen de olor, oh ahí una forma más fácil de saber su letalidad- explico Nacho

-¿Cuál es esa manera?- cuestiono Sofí preocupada al ver la expresión asustada de Nacho

-Muy simple...si encuentran esto cerca en los rastros que dejaron los químicos, será más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que son peligrosos- señalo el chico de lentes, había encontrado el cadáver de lo que anteriormente era un soldado, estaba totalmente seco, parecía una momia, al acercarse, todos se aterraron al verlo, excepto Sofí quien solo se sorprendió, Oli se puso nerviosa y Dani la abrazo

-¡Solo busquemos algo útil entre este basurero y salgamos de aquí!- exclamo Teresa, quien movía y quitaba los restos y escombros lo más rápido posible, al parecer lo que vio también le dio miedo, aunque lo disimulaba. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y continuaron su búsqueda, excepto Sofí, quien se cubrió la nariz y boca, y sacó de su mochila unos guantes de uso médico, para después revisar el cuerpo, había algo que no le daba buena espina

Los demás seguían buscando armas o máquinas que les pudieran servir en el viaje, por suerte Oli logro encontrar una pistola láser, al igual que Mikey, Fer encontró unas granadas y una espada láser, Nacho encontró algunos frascos con químicos del Kraang intactos, por lo que los guardo con cuidado entre sus cosas, Tere encontró un lanzallamas, por lo que solo se limitó a sonreír. Sofí estaba confundida, ya que la víctima no parecía tener heridas profundas, no encontró señal de alguno de los químicos, pero en una de esas encontró algo que la alarmo: dos orificios medianos en la pierna, parecía una mordida.

-Oye Sofí ¿qué haces? ¿no deberías estar buscando con qué defenderte?- le cuestiono Dani a la rubia, quien se paró de golpe para ver a la niña- bueno, no te preocupes, te conseguí algo- de entre sus cosas sacó un bastón metálico- no estoy muy segura de que hace pero...- al ver que su amiga no le ponía atención, la niña se preocupo- Sofí, ¿qué te sucede? ¿estás bien?-

-Dani, creo a ese soldado... no lo mató un Kraang, fue algo más peligroso- contesto la rubia nerviosa, Dani al escuchar esto se quedó pasmada, pero antes de preguntar, un sonido las interrumpió

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escucho un grito, ambas niñas corrieron de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba, pero al llegar, se paralizaron... una araña de 3.5 metros de altura estaba cerca de Oli, la cual estaba en shock, no podía moverse del miedo, estaba temblando

-¡OLI REACCIONA, CORRE!- grito Dani al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, pero al ver que el arácnido iba a atacarla, Mikey se lanzo a Oli justo a tiempo

-¡Todo el mundo corra!- exclamo Fer, seguido por Nacho y Tere quienes también huían de otras tres arañas gigantes, al ver esto. Dani y Sofí se acercaron a Mikey y Oli para ayudarlos, ya una vez de pie, todos empezaron a correr por sus vidas

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SON ESAS COSAS?!- cuestiono Mikey quien no dejaba de correr

-¡Obviamente son arañas!- contesto Teresa con sarcasmo

-¡Ya sé que son arañas! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SON TAN GRANDES?!-

-¡El Kraang debe haber experimentado con ellas, lo que quizás causo qué aumentaran cien veces su tamaño!- respondió Nacho

-¡Si pues les tengo malas noticias, esas arañas al parecer son "arañas bananeras"!- exclamo Dani

-¡¿Y eso qué significa?!- pregunto Fer

-¡Esa especie es una de las más venenosas y agresivas de Sur América, los efectos de su mordida toman de 2 a 12 horas en hacer reacción!-

-¡¿Cuáles son esos efectos?!- pregunto Teresa

-¡Dolor intenso, pérdida del control muscular, dificultad para respirar, y si no se trata a tiempo incluso...puede matarte!- contesto Sofí. Esto último resonó en la cabeza de todos

-¡Hagan lo que hagan, NO SE SEPAREN Y NO DEJEN QUE LOS MUERDAN!- exclamo Oli aterrada. Pero frente a ellos salió otra araña, haciéndolos detenerse de golpe, trataron de huir por otro lado, pero los arácnidos los tenía rodeados

-Creo que tenemos que pelear- Teresa sacó el lanzallamas para luego atacar a las arañas

-¡TERESA ESPERA!- Oli trato de detenerla, pero muy tarde, ante la reacción de la chica , los arácnidos comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos, por lo que no les quedo más remedio que pelear

Todos sacaron de inmediato sus armas, Oli aun temblando logro sacar la pistola láser que había encontrado, y así todos se dispusieron a ayudar a Tere. La situación era esta: cinco arañas contra Mikey y su equipo, se dividieron de la siguiente manera. Mikey y Oli contra la araña más grande de 4.5 metros, Nacho a la de 4 metros. Tere atacaba a la de 3.8 metros, Sofí la de 3.9 y a Fer y Dani les toco la de de 3.5 metros.

Mikey y los chicos se defendían como podían, Oli aunque disparaba contra el arácnido no lograba darle, el miedo se lo impedía, sin embargo lograba esquivar los ataques del mutante. Nacho trataba de herir a la bestia, pero no era tan fuerte como para clavarle la lanza en su punto débil. Dani y Fer también se defendían, pero la niña se exponía demasiado, por lo que el niño tuvo que detenerla y salvarla varías ocasiones.

-¡¿Oye Dani, qué crees que haces?! ¿Quieres ser la cena de esa cosa?- le reclamo Fer a la chica de azul mientras se levantaba, ya que la había empujado para que no la mordiera

-Puedo con esa bestia, no necesito que me cuides- contesto la niña dirigiéndose a la araña, seguida por el niño quien solo negó con la cabeza fastidiado

Tere y Sofí le hacían frente a sus respectivas arañas, la de rosa era sorprendente peleaba con una gran fuerza, la niña de naranja pesar de la agresividad del mutante, no mostraba terror ni nervios, a diferencia de Oli, quien no lograba concentrarse.

-¡Ven aquí fenómeno de ocho patas!- exclamo Teresa enfadada, quien peleaba ferozmente, pero en un descuido la chica tropezó con una piedra provocando que se cayera, y cuando se disponía a levantarse, la araña le lanzó de su tela atrapando la mano que tenía su lanzallamas, la araña se acercaba a ella dispuesta a morderla, Mikey al percatarse de esto, se abalanzo contra la araña, clavándole su nunchaku en la cabeza, matándola al instante.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Mikey ofreciéndole la mano a la niña, la cual lo miro sorprendida y asintió, para sorpresa de la tortuga, Tere acepto su mano

-Estoy bien, ayudemos a los demás- luego de pararse, Tere y Mikey fueron a ayudar a Nacho y Sofí

Oli mientras se alejaba de la araña, intentaba dispararle, pero aun estaba temblando por lo que le era imposible.

-Cálmate Oli, deja de temblar, tus amigos te necesitan, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, tus amigos están dándolo todo en esta pelea así que deja de huir... ¡NO SEAS COBARDE!- se dijo a sí misma la chica, para después girar hacia la araña y dispararle sin control, no fue algo muy brillante pero al menos logró matarla, pero se quedó sin municiones, Oli respiraba agitadamente- una menos, quedan tres- mientras sacaba la pistola que le dio Fer, escucho algo que le heló la sangre

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- era un grito de Dani quien estaba atrapada en la telaraña

Fer fue en su ayuda pero la araña lo embistió con su pata , Mikey y los demás trataron de ayudarlos, pero sus respectivos rivales se los impedían. Oli al ver a su amiga en peligro, corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella. Fer logro reponerse del impacto a tiempo, se acerco a Dani y con una navaja que traía escondida intento liberarla, pero la araña logró lanzarle de su tela la cual le atrapo la pierna, el mutante se acercaba a los niños, por lo que ambos se abrazaron esperando lo peor, pero cuando estuvo a punto de morderlos...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

_TSK_

-Uhg-

Fer y Dani, se separaron de su abrazo, y alzaron su cabeza para ver lo que sucedió ¿por qué la araña no los mordió? la respuesta estaba frente a ellos, y al verla se quedaron en shock, delante de ellos estaba...

-¡OLI!- grito la niña tratando de zafarse con desesperación

Mikey, Nacho, Tere y Sofí al escucharla, se giraron por un momento, y al ver a Oli frente a Fer y Dani, a la araña cerca de la chica quien caía de espaldas soltando la pistola, se quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta que...la araña había mordido a Oli. En su momento de distracción, las otras dos arañas lograron atraparlos y embestirlos, dejándolos inmóviles y desarmados. Los arácnidos se acercaban a ellos, trataban de liberarse pero era inútil. ¿Este era el fin acaso?

Mikey seguía luchando por zafarse, no se rendía, pero en ese momento, alguien lanzo unos explosivos contra las arañas, alejándolas de Mikey y sus amigos, todos buscaron al dueño de las municiones, y ante ellos, apareció una chica de la misma edad de Tere y Sofí. Esta medía aproximadamente 1.70, tenía el cabello largo, castaño, peinado con una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca con un toque de rosa, tenía un pasador en el cabello en forma de cuervo color negro, unas arracadas del mismo color, portaba un collar con un dije plateado en forma de cruz y en los brazos tenía unos brazaletes de plata, sus muñecas estaban vendadas, su vestimenta era un mini-vestido azul rey con un toque negro en el pecho, y tenía unas botas negras con detalles grises, le llegaban arriba de la rodilla además de que también se le podían apreciar unos vendajes en la pierna. Portaba un par de katanas y un kusarigama.

De repente 2 de las arañas fueron contra la chica, la otra estaba herida, pero todavía seguía viva, aunque la chica pensó que con los explosivos que le lanzó la había matado, por lo que enfoco su atención en las otras, así que saco sus katanas y se preparo para enfrentarlas, una de ellas le lanzó telaraña, pero la chica la esquivo, para después acercarse y cortarle dos de sus patas, lo cual provoco que cayera, para finalmente clavarle la espada en la cabeza. Pero esto aún no terminaba, la segunda araña se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que la chica guardo sus katanas, dio una voltereta en el aire, sacó su kusarigama y derribo al mutante atrapando sus patas, ya una vez en tierra, la chica le dio el golpe final. La otra araña que aún estaba de pie iba a atacarla, la chica no se percató de esto, cuando de prontó unos disparos la hicieron voltear sorpresivamente. Y al ver a la araña muerta cerca de ella, busco al responsable de los disparos, era Fer, quien logro alcanzar la pistola que Oli había soltado. El niño había salvado a la misteriosa chica.

Acto seguido, la chica guardo su kusarigama, después se fue acercando lentamente a Mikey mientras sacaba sus katanas. El pequeño se puso nervioso al ver a la chica acercarse, sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo, pero estaban inmóviles por la telaraña.

-De-tent-te...no, le ha-gas d-daño- Oli quien aun estaba consciente trataba de moverse, pero el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Aléjate de mi amigo!- Dani luchaba para ayudar a Mikey pero no podía moverse

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Fer también hacia lo mismo, incluso trato de herir a la chica, pero se había quedado sin balas

Todos luchaban, suplicaban, gritaban, trataban de liberarse o en el caso de Oli, moverse para ayudar a Mikey, pero todo era inútil, la chica los ignora, y una vez cerca del ninja, alzo sus katanas

-¡No lo lastimes, por favor!- Sofí le suplicaba a la chica, mientras intentaba moverse para librase de la telaraña

Mikey luchaba por quitarse la telaraña, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba, y al ver a la chica con sus katanas, se imagino lo peor.

-¡Si tocas a esa tortuga te juro que te sacaré las tripas y te cortare la cabeza! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!- amenazó Tere quien desesperadamente intentaba salir

-¡Oye ese chico no es un mutante cualquiera, es nuestro amigo, así que no lo toques!- Nacho intento hacer entrar en razón a la chica

La chica ignoraba a los chicos, y movió su katana hacia Mikey, él solo cerró los ojos mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azul celestes

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡MIKEY!-

Se escucho un corte de la katana, y al verlo, todos se quedaron en shock...

* * *

**Lamentó tener que dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es lo más que pude escribir en este tiempo, además algo se suspenso no les hará daño, espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Jamizell AMIGA MÍA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMMENT, y espero no te enojes por como deje el capítulo, pero descuida, no haré lo que piensas, solo es para darle emoción XD tu confía en mi, ah y si supieras lo que les espera a nuestros amigos y a mi :S no te imaginas, TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA, GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**lovemikey: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y sabes, no creo que Mikey vaya a sufrir por ahora, tu solo espera a que continue :D yo también te mandó besos, abrazos y un BOOYAKASHA! :D**

**Luisa Tatis: Si Mikey esta en Colombia, y claro que iba a poner a Abril y a Casey, solo esperaba el momento adecuado, GRACIAS y que bueo que te guste mi historia :D**

**Sarita: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y perdona si te dejó en suspensó, pero con fía en mi :D Gracias por tu apoyo**

**mercedes carmona: Gracias por tu comprensión, pero sabes, aun no llego a esa parte, es más creo que tardaré todavía, en verdad perdona :(  
**

**Sara: Gracias por leer esta humilde historia, tranquila, esas preguntas las responderé a su debido tiempo, solo tenme paciencia, en verdad quisiera escribir más tiempo, pero hay cosas que me lo impiden**

**Bueno amigos, esto es todo por hoy gracias por su apoyo, y si piensan que las contestaciones que les escribo suenan muy simples, no es porque me de fiaca escribirlas, es solo que ahorita en México son la 1:25 am y la verdad ya tengo sueño, pero en verdad de todo corazón les agradezco, MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS, nos vemos en otro episodio de GB :D Besos :D**


	16. Capítulo 15: La Reistencia Bi-Dimensiona

**Hola amigos, ya se que en este capítulo me demora DEMASIADO, casi dos meses, pero la verdad ahora si la escuela me tiene ocupada, pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste, disfruntelo.**

Capítulo 15: La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional

-¡MIKEY!-

Se escucho un corte de la katana, y al verlo, todos se quedaron en shock...

Mikey abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿seguía vivo? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? cuando observo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que las telarañas que lo aprisionaban habían sido cortadas, por lo que observo a la chica confundido y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, ayúdame a liberar a tus amigos- dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una de sus katanas. Mikey la tomo rápidamente y fue a ayudar a Sofí, Luego a Dani y a Fer, mientras que la chica misteriosa liberó a Tere y a Nacho

-Ay no Oli, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! - se acerco Dani a su amiga, quien no podía mover del todo su cuerpo

-D-Du-e-le...ho-rrib-ble- tartamudeaba Oli mientras se retorcía del dolor

-Dani, dame permiso- intervino Sofí apartando un poco a la niña para ayudar a Oli, primero busco la mordida, y al encontrarla en el brazo derecho, la rubia se paralizo, las marcas de la picadura eran similares a las del cadáver del soldado, por lo que Sofí no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato empezó a tratar a la chica- chicos, quien tenga una botella de agua, la necesito ¡Rápido!- ordeno la niña, Mikey de su mochila, la cual aún conservaba saco el agua y se la entrego

-¿Oli va a estar bien verdad Sofí?- pregunto Mikey preocupado

-No quiero asustarlos pero...- titubeo Nacho nervioso

-¿Qué ocurre Nacho?- interrogó Teresa alterada

-Esas arañas no eran normales, fueron alteradas genéticamente, si el veneno de una araña común es mortal...¿imagínense el de una mutante?-

Al escuchar esto, TODOS, en especial Dani y Mikey se quedaron petrificados, desgraciadamente eso era verdad, las arañas eran enormes, y la cantidad de veneno que habría en una mordida de seguro era bastante, sin mencionar que su composición química sería más letal gracias a las alteraciones del ADN de los arácnidos, porque los efectos de su mordida podrían ser más graves que los de una araña común, y efectivamente, estos comenzaron a actuar de inmediato en el cuerpo de Oli, a pesar de la ayuda que Sofí le proporcionaba.

-He logrado retrasar la expansión del veneno, aun así sus efectos son más rápidos que los de una araña normal, le aplique el antídoto...pero por lo que veo no está funcionando- comentó Sofí frustrada, pero trataba de no perder la compostura

-¿Nacho, puedes hacer un antídoto?- pregunto Mikey al genio del equipo, él era la única esperanza de Oli

-Podría, pero no tengo el equipo necesario para crearlo- el chico de lentes respondió apenado

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- cuestiono Dani alterada

-Según mis cálculos, solo tenemos máximo 4 horas, si no le damos un antídoto en ese tiempo...- advirtió Sofí

-M-Morirá... ¿verdad?- cuestiono Fernando angustiado

-Así es...- esa respuesta les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todo el equipo

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡No tenemos un antídoto!- Dani se estaba alterando

-Tran-quil-la D-Da-ni...no pu-e-do, mo-rir aun...-susurraba Oli con trabajos, ya que estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, la pequeña al ver a su amiga agonizar no pudo más y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas

-¡No Oli! Tu no vas a morir, no aquí por favor, debes resistir-

-¡Debe de hacer una forma! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA MORIR!- exclamo Tere desesperada

Los chicos estaban alterados, no sabían qué hacer para salvar a Oli, estaban solos, en medio de la nada y sin opciones. Cuando de repente la chica misteriosa se acerco a ellos.

-Oigan...- capto la atención del equipo- ¿ya terminaron de lloriquear? porque están perdiendo tiempo- dijo fríamente

-Oye para empezar nuestra amiga fue mordida por una de esas cosas, y por si no escuchaste puede morir, además ¿quién rayos eres tú?- interrogó Teresa enfadada

-Eso no importa ahora, vengan conmigo, podría haber más arañas o mutantes clase C cerca- ordeno la chica mientras se abría paso entre los chicos

-Oye ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?- cuestiono Fer no muy seguro, por lo que la chica volteo a verlos con un gran disgusto en su mirada

-Les salve la vida, ¿eso no es motivo suficiente? de no ser por mi esas arañas ya los hubieran devorado, o quizás serían el almuerzo de sus crías, no esperen...tal vez hubieran usado sus cuerpos como nido para sus huevos- esto último lo dijo con un tono macabro. Esto causo que todos se asustaran, en especial Oli quien a pesar de su condición aún podía escuchar lo que decían, puso una expresión de miedo, los demás también se pusieron nerviosos del solo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si la chica no hubiera llegado

-Bueno, eso es un punto a su favor- comentó Nacho temblando un poco

-Miren, su amiga fue mordida, y por lo que ESCUCHE- recalco esto último mirando a Tere, quien solo desvió molesta su mirada- esta grave, así que pueden quedarse aquí y ver como ella muere, o seguirme a un lugar donde podrían salvar su vida...decidan-

Mikey y los demás observaron a Oli, quien respiraba con dificultad, y ahora estaba vomitando, así que el ninja no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a su amiga entre sus brazos y se dirigió con la chica misteriosa.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Mikey decidido, la chica solo sonrió ligeramente mientras se adentraba a la jungla. Mikey iba detrás de ella, seguido de Dani, Fer, Sofí, Nacho y Tere, solo que esta última rebaso a sus compañeros hasta llegar con Dani y Mikey

-Aguarden ¿vamos a confiar en esa loca?- cuestiono Tere

-Es nuestra única opción- contesto Sofí dándole alcance a la chica de ojos verdes- Oli necesita atención médica de inmediato, recuerda que el veneno es más potente de lo que pensamos y se esta expandiendo rápidamente, lo cual no me sorprende viniendo de una araña mutante, al contrario...me aterra-

-No tenemos de otra más que aceptar la ayuda de esa chica, además nos salvo la vida- agrego Nacho

-Bien admito que nos salvó la vida, pero aún así yo no confío en ella-

-Eso no es novedad- recalco Dani en un tono serio, algo ajeno a ella, ya que normalmente se bufaba de la desconfianza de Tere

-Pues yo creo que debemos estar preparados para lo peor, no vaya a ser que nos traicione, o peor, que nos mate ¿qué tal si trabaja para el Kraang?-

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres Tere? porque te recuerdo que Oli está grave- dijo Fer, pero antes de que Tere contestará, escucho un sonido, era Oli, al parecer su respiración era abrupta, Sofí se acerco para revisarla y cuando sintió su pulso y contaba el tiempo, se estremeció

-Ay no, su presión aumento demasiado, puede sufrir taquicardias en cualquier momento- aviso Sofí preocupada

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!- ordeno la chica de las katanas mientras corría más rápido, los demás incluyendo a Mikey, aumentaron la velocidad, el ninja al ver a su amiga, no pudo evitar preocuparse, se veía tan pálida y tenía una expresión de sufrimiento. De repente, el corazón de Mikey sintió miedo, similar al que experimento cuando Splinter fue a la guerra

-_Resiste Oli, por favor..._\- pensó el ninja mientras seguía a la chica misteriosa

...

Volviendo a California

Leo y los demás corrían por sus vidas, pero la "serpiente" era muy rápida, en cualquier momento podría alcanzarlos.

-!Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Donnie, Leo, algo de información nos sería útil ahora!- exclamo Leo sin dejar de correr

-¡La criatura es una especie de serpiente alterada genéticamente!- dijo Leo-F

-¡Dinos algo que no sepamos cerebrito-2!- contesto Rafa sarcásticamente

-¡No tiene ojos, pero sospecho que al igual que todas las serpientes puede detectar el calor corporal de otras formas de vida!- agregó Donnie

-¡Además de contar con una coraza que protege su cabeza, eso y las púas de su cuerpo le ayuda a cavar en cualquier terreno, de esa manera puede penetrar cualquier superficie sin importar lo dura que esta sea!- agrego Leo-F

-¡¿Alguna otra cosa qué quieran decir que nos sea útil?!- interrumpió Casey

-¡SI! ¡Creemos que esa cosa que escupe es veneno, así que no dejen que les dispare!- gritaron la tortuga de morado y el niño de rojo al mismo tiempo

Pero en ese momento, la serpiente impacto la tierra, haciendo un agujero por el cual desapareció, los chicos al ver esto se agruparon.

-¿Creen qué se haya ido?- pregunto Abril confundida sin bajar la guardia

-No lo creo, esa cosa planea algo, así que todos, manténganse alerta y no se...- antes de que Leo terminara, la serpiente emergió de la tierra justo en medio de ellos, ocasionando que se separaran. Una vez logrado su objetivo la serpiente se fue contra Abril

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- exclamo la pelirroja al ver que el mutante iba a atacarla, pero en ese momento Donnie se interpuso y golpeo a la serpiente con su Bo, lo cual no sirvió de mucho. Justo cuando la criatura se disponía a lanzarles veneno a ambos chicos, Leo-F le disparo con una pistola láser, la cual obtuvo en sus recolecciones pasadas y logro reparar

-¡OYE MONSTRUO, VEN POR MI!- el niño seguía disparando hasta que capto la atención del reptil, obviamente fue tras él- ¡Yo lo distraeré ustedes huyan!- les grito Leo-F a Donnie y a Abril, los cuales después de levantarse fueron con Leo y los demás

-¡GUSANOTE! ¡Mírame, a que no me atrapas! ¡ña ña ña ña!- Alex decidió ayudar a su hermano, por lo que empezó a hacer muecas y lanzar piedras para atraer al reptil, y funciono porque ahora él era su objetivo, lo que causo que el niño corriera despavoridamente

-¡Alex que rayos...!- al ver a su hermano y al réptil alejarse, Leo-F fue tras ellos- ese "tornado" y sus estupideces-

-Chicos, debemos hacer algo, Alex y Leo no podrán distraer a la serpiente por mucho tiempo- dijo Leo mientras era ayudado por Donnie a ponerse de pie

-El único punto débil posible es su abdomen, es la única parte que no tiene una defensa natural- comentó el ninja de morado

-Bien, necesitamos un plan-

-Yo tengo uno, y es destripar a esa cosa- dijo Rafa sacando sus sais para ir tras la serpiente

-¡Rafa no!-

-¡Casey Jones también está listo!- el chico sacó uno de sus palos de hockey y siguió a Rafa

-¡Casey espera!- Abril iba a ir tras él, pero fue detenida por Donnie

-Aguarda Abril, no podemos precipitarnos de esa manera- explico Donnie

-Pero debemos ayudarlos, conociendo a Rafa y a Casey usarán la fuerza bruta, y no acabaran bien por eso, además Alex y Leo no podrán solos contra la serpiente- aclaró Abril

-Es verdad...- el líder sacó sus katanas y fue tras el mutante- síganme, ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora salvemos a Rafa y a los demás-

Volviendo con la serpiente, los mellizos estaban acorralados entre las ruinas de un edificio, por lo que tuvieron que escalarlo si querían escapar del mutante, pero en una de esas, la serpiente empezó a golpear las ruinas con su coraza para hacerlos caer, los niños lograron mantenerse en la estructura dañada y esquivar los escombros que caían, pero los golpes eran frecuentes y cada vez más fuertes, la estructura podría colapsar en cualquier momento, pero justo cuando la serpiente iba a dar el golpe de gracia...

-¡OYE LOMBRIZ! ¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!- exclamo Rafa quien golpeo la cabeza del reptil, pero no contaba de lo dura que era su coraza, por lo que al momento del impacto, se lastimo la pierna. Cuando cayó al suelo, el reptil se disponía a lanzarle una gran carga de veneno

-¡CUIDADO!- Casey empujo a Rafa justo antes de que les cayera la sustancia- ¿estás bien?-

-Gracias...¡Mira!- al voltear, la tortuga y el chico vieron que la serpiente iba directo hacia ellos, pero Leo, Donnie y Abril llegaron a tiempo y empezaron a atacarla

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que no seas tan impulsivo?!- Leo reclamó a Rafa mientras peleaban contra la serpiente

-¡Casey, esa serpiente pudo haberte marado!- la pelirroja también regaño a su amigo

-¡No necesito que me cuides!- exclamo Rafa, quien también evadía y trataba de atacar a la serpiente

-¡Relajate pelirroja! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!- se defendió Casey esquivando al reptil

-¡Es mi deber cuidar de ustedes!-

-¡Claro! ¡¿cómo lo hiciste con Mikey?!-

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan arrogante?!-

-¡Mira quien lo dice, tu padre te pidió que no te metieras en la guerra y aqui estas!-

-¡Chicos, este no es momento para pelear!- intervino Donnie para evitar otra pelea. Pero aún así, Rafa nuevamente había herido a Leo con sus palabras, aunque el ninja de azul por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano...no fue capaz de cuidar bien a su hermanito- ¡Necesitamos que la serpiente se levante, es la única forma de que deje su abdomen al descubierto!-

-¡¿Entonces esa cosa debe levantarse?!- pregunto Alex, él y su hermano aun seguían arriba de las ruinas pero logro escuchar la solución. Luego, el niño se acerco a la mochila de su hermano- Leo, dame el cable que encontraste-

-¿Para qué lo...?- antes de acabar la pregunta, Leo-F se aterró- no...¡ESO NO, NI CREAS QUE DEJARÉ QUE...!-

-Muy tarde hermano...¡TORNADO!- Alex se lanzó hacía la serpiente

.¡ALEJANDRO NOOOOOO!- Leo-F alcanzó a sujetarse de la pierna de su hermano

-¡ALEJANDRO!- grito Leo

-¡LEONARDO!- exclamo Donnie

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN?!- se exalto Rafa al ver a los mellizos lanzarse hacia el reptil, Casey y Abril también se aterraron al ver la acción de los niños

Alex con el cable logro sujetar una de las púas que estaba cerca de cabeza de la serpiente, para luego sostenerse con fuerza de ella, seguido por Leo-F quien logró acercarse a su hermano mayor.

-¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA IDIOTA! ¡Esa cosa pudo haberte devorado!- contestó furioso Leo-F, haciendo que Alex se sobresaltara, por poco y se soltaba

-¡Niños! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- exclamó Abril

-¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! ¡Si logró controlarla, podre hacer que se alce!- grito Alex

-¡¿Y tú crees que se va a dejar, baboso?!- reclamó Leo-F aferradose al abdomen de su hermano

-¡Tranquilo "Fueguito", solo tenemos que...!- pero la serpiente comenzó a moverse bruscamente, trataba de hacer que los niños se soltarán- ¡ok lo admito, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé!-

-¡No me digaaaaaaas!- pero en ese momento, la serpiente impacto contra el suelo, al parecer iba al subterráneo- ¡ALEX, SUJETATE FUERTE VAMOS AL SUBTERRÁNEO!-

-¡NO, ALEX. LEO!- Leo y los demás aterrados vieron como el reptil desaparecían junto con los mellizos

...

En otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí...

-Ah, ya me cansé...- se quejó Kyle dejándose caer- quién hubiera imaginado que seguir a esos reptiles sería más difícil de lo que pensé-

-Kyle...ya no puedo más, estamos cansados, hambrientos, sucios y en medio de la nada en una zona peligrosa. Jefecito ¿por qué no mejor olvidamos todo y volvemos a Nueva York? Jamás encontraremos a los Hamato en estas condiciones, además ¿qué tal si Mikey...-no pudo terminar de hablar Stuart, porque la hiena lo tomó del cuello, presionándolo fuertemente

-Por enésima vez Stuart, he llegado muy lejos para darme por vencido...¡Así que no descansaré hasta cumplir mi venganza contra Miguel Ángel Hamato! solo así podré estar en paz- a pesar del dolor que sentía la mofeta, pudo ver el odio en los ojos de Kyle, jamás lo había visto tan furioso, sintió un escalofrío en su interior. Luego el canino arrojo al suelo a la mofeta- y óyeme bien tonto, si vuelves a tratar de convencerme de abandonar nuestra búsqueda, ¡descargaré toda mi ira contigo, es más hasta haré temblar la tierra!-

Justo cuando termino de decir su advertencia, el suelo empezó a moverse bruscamente.

-Está bien, retiro lo dicho- dijo Kyle asustado

-¡ES UN TERREMOTO KYLE, CORRE!- Stuart y su jefe huían del lugar

Pero eso en realidad no era un terremoto, sino la serpiente en la que iban los mellizos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Alex, debemos hacer que esta cosa vuelva a la superficie!- grito Leo-F, pero su hermano no respondía- ¡Alejandro! ¡¿escuchaste lo que dije?!-

-Leo... creo que no me siento bien- al voltear a verlo Alex se veía mareado

-Por favor, dime que no comiste nada las últimas dos horas-

-Me temo que si...-

Kyle y Stuart seguían corriendo, en ese momento, la serpiente pasó cerca de ellos, aunque ellos se detuvieron antes de que esta los aplastará.

-Leo creo que voy a vomitar...- el niño de verde estaba a punto de sacar todo lo que traía dentro

-¡Ah no loco! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No vomitaras encima de mi otra vez!- el niño de rojo golpeo la cara de su hermano, desviándolo justo antes de que Alex vomitara sobre él

Aunque quienes recibieron la descarga de porquería fueron la hiena y la mofeta.

-¡AGH! ¡QUE ASCO!- se quejó la hiena mientras se "limpiaba"

-Ahg esto huele horrible- la mofeta puso su mano en su boca, y al verlo Kyle se aterró- Kyle...creo que...-

-¡NO, STUART NI SE TE OCURRA...- pero antes de que terminara, la mofeta vomitó encima de él- ¡STUART! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!-

...

En una parte del Amazonas...

Después de dos horas de camino, la chica misteriosa se detuvo en una formación rocosa, para después darse la vuelta hacia Mikey y los chicos.

-Bien, todos colóquense a mi alrededor- ordeno la chica

-Hola, nuestra amiga está muriendo ¿no sé supone que nos ibas a ayudar?- cuestiono Tere sarcásticamente

-¿Van a hacerme caso o a seguir con sus preguntas tontas? el tiempo corre- al oír esto Mikey se coloco al lado de la chica, seguido de Dani, Sofí, Fer, Nacho y finalmente Tere- bien, pasé lo que pasé no se asusten y tu niño- se dirigió a Mikey- sujeta fuerte a tu amiga, no querrás que se estrelle contra el suelo-

-¿Qué? ¿pero por qué se estre...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la chica golpeo algunas de las rocas, las cuales en realidad eran una especie de interruptores de un sistema de seguridad, después dio tres pisotones en el suelo, haciendo que se abriera debajo de sus pies. La chica, Mikey y los demás accedieron a un túnel, el cual su forma de acceso era en forma de tobogán

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡NUNCA ME GUSTARON LOS TOBOGANES!-

-¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO!-

-¡Me estoy mareando!-

-¡Má rápido, más rápido!-

-¡Booyakasha!-

Después de una serie de vueltas, giros y uno que otro tope, la chica aterrizo bien, pero Mikey y los demás acabaron aplastados uno con otro.

-Disculpa Fer, podrías hacerme el favor de moverte, creo que estás aplastando mis costillas- dijo Sofí un poco adolorida aunque amablemente

-¡Daniela! ¡Quita tu trasero de mi espalda!- exclamo Tere tratando de moverse

-¡Lo haría si Fer se moviera!- replico Dani

-¡Dani, deja de mover tu pierna, que me estás golpeando!- replico Fer

-¡Quieren dejar de moverse! Eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo estoy sufriendo- se quejó Nacho, quien por desgracia fue el "colchón" de todos

-Oigan, no se muevan tanto, pueden lastimar a Oli- advirtió Mikey

-Ch-chi-cos, cre-o que...Ugh- Oli al parecer quería vomitar nuevamente, al escucharla, todos se levantaron lo más rápido posible antes de ser bañados con el "fluido estomacal" de su amiga. Y no falto uno que otro empujón, golpe, codazo o patada para reincorporarse

Ya de pie, al ver a su alrededor, estaban en una especie de cámara, la cual empezó a hacer un escaneo de todos los presentes, luego de que este término, la chica se acerco a la puerta de acceso, pero para abrirla, primero tuvo que teclear unos números en un teclado, luego poner su mano en una pequeña pantalla de escaneo, después acerco su ojo al escáner óptico y finalmente en una bocina dijo una clave.

-JV2619- al terminar las puertas se abrieron y lo que Mikey y sus amigos vieron los dejo con la boca abierta, incluyendo Oli quien aun estaba consciente...

-Esto es...- susurro Mikey

-Tienes que estar bromeando- susurro Tere

-¿En verdad esto es...- comento Sofí

-La "Resistencia Bi-Dimensional"- termino Dani

Efectivamente, ante sus ojos estaba la "Resistencia Bi-Dimensional", Oli les contó a Mikey y a los chicos días atrás sobre una leyenda que decían que en algunos lugares del mundo, se encontraban ciudades ocultas o subterráneas, desconocidas para el mundo de la superficie. En ellas los humanos y mutantes vivían juntos, como uno solo, sin muros, ni odio y sin ningún prejuicio por parte de ambas especies, y ahora lo tenían ante sus propios ojos... esa ciudad estaba construida en una especie de cueva, su diseño y estructura era similar a cualquier ciudad de la superficie, solo que estaba construida de forma en que no dañaban la naturaleza original del lugar. Pero lo que más capto la atención de Mikey era que en ella se podían ver a ambas especies convivir, no había miradas de odio ni desprecio, al contrario, ambas especies trabajaban juntas, se ayudaban mutuamente, niños humanos y niños mutantes jugando, riendo y hablando alegremente, chicos adolescentes de ambas especies también platicaban, reían, bromeaban o hacían otra actividad. Mikey no lo podía creer, esto era lo que siempre había soñado, era tan hermoso, que por un momento dudo que fuera real, por lo que le pidió a Dani que lo pellizcara, la niña obedeció, y al hacerlo, el ninja comprobó que no era un sueño..era verdad, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Por desgracia ese momento fue interrumpido al recordar la condición en la que estaba Oli.

-¡Abran pasó! ¡Traigo heridos! ¡Código K-4H!- exclamo la chica abriéndose paso entre la multitud, quienes al oírla de inmediato la dejaron pasar a ella y a su equipo- ¡debemos darnos prisa, su amiga esta empeorando!-

Mikey y sus amigos siguieron a la chica, pero podían escuchar algunos murmullos de los habitantes.

-Mira, es "El Cuervo Letal" y viene acompañada-

-Al parecer esa chica volvió a hacer de las suyas-

-Pensé que no había civiles a kilómetros a la redonda, pero es increíble que haya personas y mutantes con vida en la superficie, en especial en esta zona-

-Esos jovencitos se ven muy mal, en especial la chica de morado-

Una vez que atravesaron la zona centro, la chica los llevó a una especie de base, en donde para entrar solo coloco su mano en el escáner. Ya adentro empezó a buscar a alguien.

-¡Cabeza de Piel! ¡Cabeza de piel! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia!- de pronto, un cocodrilo mutante de 3.65 metros, piel verde oscuro, ojos verdes en donde uno de ellos, para ser especifícos el izquierdo, tenía una cicatriz y llevaba una bata blanca, el imponente reptil se acerco a la chica y al grupo. Al verlo, Sofí y Fer se colocaron detrás de Nacho, Tere se paralizo por completo, Dani y Mikey solo se pusieron nerviosos, Oli miraba con temor al lagarto.

-Jamizell ¿dónde has estado? tu maestro te ha estado buscando y se veía molesto- regaño el cocodrilo a la chica

-Este no es el momento para regaños amigo, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Saliste a la superficie sin permiso de nuevo? si crees que voy a cubrirte...-antes de que terminará, el lagarto vio a Mikey y a sus amigos, los cuales tenían raspones, cortadas, estaban sucios y con las ropas rasgadas. Después de observarlos, el lagarto dirigió su vista a la chica cuyo nombre era Jamizell, esperando una respuesta

-Me encontré con estos chicos durante mi exploración, y al parecer la chica de morado está grave- la chica se dio la vuelta para que Cabeza de Piel viera mejor a Oli. El cocodrilo se acerco a examinar su brazo y al ver las marcas de la mordida se impresiono

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- cuestiono el reptil angustiado

-Los atacaron unos "mutantes salvajes" clase C, y me temó que eran...Arañas Bananeras- contesto Jamizell, y al escucharla, Cabeza de Piel se paralizo por completo, cosa que puso nerviosos a Mikey y los demás

-¡Vengan conmigo!- rápidamente el cocodrilo guío a Mikey a lo que parecía el hospital de la base, en donde el escenario no fue nada alentador, ya que en este se encontraban pacientes mutantes y humanos, con heridas, lesiones e incluso infecciones muy graves, tal vez causadas por algún "Mutante Salvaje", experimentos o intoxicaciones del Kraang. Esto puso más nervioso al equipo, en especial a Dani, quien se aferraba de la mano de Oli. Luego el cocodrilo tomó a la chica de los brazos de Mikey y la coloco en una de las camillas- ¡enfermera! conéctela con el respirador artificial-

-Enseguida doctor- obedeció la enfermera, la cual era una humana

-¡Doctor, la paciente está sufriendo taquicardias!- dijo otra enfermera, la cual era una hurón mutante

-¡De prisa, adminístrele una dosis de lidocaína, debemos ganar tiempo!-

-Disculpe señor...quisiera ayudar- se acerco Nacho a Cabeza de Piel

-Lo lamentó joven, pero está situación es critica, además usted esta herido y tambien necesita atención médica-

-Por favor señor Cabeza de Piel se lo ruego, han pasado más de dos horas desde que la araña mordió a Oli, y esa no era cualquier araña, sino un mutante, por lo que el veneno es más rápido y letal que el de una araña común, así que por eso debemos darnos prisa para crear un antídoto lo antes posible, por eso quiero ayudar. Tengo conocimientos sobre química y biología, además de que logré rescatar algunas sustancias del Kraang en el camino- el joven sacó de su mochila los químicos que rescato durante su recolección. El lagarto al ver la intención del chico por ayudar a su amiga, decidió aceptar

-Primero necesitarás unos guantes, una bata y una máscara protectora, esos químicos pueden ser tóxicos, aunque nos pueden servir para el antídoto- dijo Cabeza de piel mientras guiaba a Nacho- date prisa, el tiempo corre. Enfermera, saque una muestra de sangre a la paciente, la necesitamos-

-¡No puede ser, 190 latidos por minuto!- exclamo la enfermera. Al escuchar esto Dani, Mikey y los demás se preocuparon ante la posibilidad de que Oli no lo logrará

-¡Oli escucháme! Tienes que ponerte bien, y-yo... te necesito- la voz de Dani se oyó entrecortada, no solo se sentía triste, también creía que si algo le pasaba a Oli, la culpa recaería en ella- lamentó haberte dicho esas cosas, yo no quería, en verdad, mi enojo me cego por completo y...eres lo único que tengo, por favor ¡no me dejes!-

Jamizell al ver la situación decidió actuar de inmediato

-Salgamos de aquí, Cabeza de Piel y su equipo necesitan hacer su trabajo-

-Pero no puedo dejarla, Oli es mi familia- Dani se negaba a salir de la habitación

-Dani, creo que es mejor hacerle caso a la chica- dijo Fer quien tomo del brazo a la niña

-¡No! ¡Ella me necesita!-

-Dani quedandoté aquí no ayudarás en nada, deja que el doctor y Nacho hagan su trabajo- Sofí también trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

-Todo esto es culpa mía...si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado, esa araña no me hubiera atrapado y...¡Oli no tenía que haberme salvado! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡No era su obligación hacerlo!- la niña comenzó a llorar son todas sus fuerzas, sus amigos intentaron calmarla, pero nada funcionaba, además de que aun se negaba a salir de ahí. Mikey no lo soportaba, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás había visto a Dani así de triste y destrozada- ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE MUERA!- Mikey al ver que la niña ya no podía más hizo lo siguiente, aprisiono a la niña en un fuerte abrazo, ante esta acción todos se quedaron sorprendido, en especial Dani

-Esta bien Dani, yo creo que Oli va a salir de esta, y va a volver con nosotros a contarnos esas historias que tanto nos gustan, ella tiene que ver que la "Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" es real, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, volveremos a estar todos juntos como equipo, no pierdas la esperanza Dani, todo va a estar bien- al escuchar las palabras del ninja, Dani correspondió su abrazo, se aferró a la tortuga con todas sus fuerzas, ya que en ese momento sentía que él era su fuerza en este momento de dolor y culpa que tanto la atormentaba. Cuando vio que la pequeña se tranquilizo, Mikey la alzó sin dejar de abrazarla, para luego salir de la sala de urgencias seguido de Fer, Sofí y Tere, Jamizell iba detrás de ellos

-Vamos, ustedes también deben ser atendidos- dicho esto Jamizell iba a guiar al grupo de amigos a la enfermería, pero antes de que hiciera eso un grito la congelo completamente

-¡JAMIZELL VELÁZQUEZ!-

...

-El radar detectó unas pulsaciones a 50 metros de profundidad, los mellizos están cerca- afirmo Donnie

-Esten atentos, la serpiente puede aparecer junto con Alex y Leo en cualquier momento- advirtió el ninja de azul presionando sus katanas con fuerza

De repente se sintió un leve temblor y el radar de Donnie comenzó a parpadear constantemente.

-Chicos, al parecer la serpiente se acerca- y en ese momento el reptil emergió nuevamente de la superficie, acompañada de los mellizos, y al verlos Leo y su equipo se aliviaron

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!- cuestionó Abril

-¡Si no se preocupen, estamos bien! ¡He soportado peores situaciones!- contesto Alex un poco mareado, pero son su aire optimista

-¡Si estamos de maravilla, es más podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo que quieran!- respondió Leo-F sarcasticamente, por lo que Abril se molesto por la actitud del menor de los mellizos

-¡Oye Leo, Alex! ¡¿Creen poder controlar los movimientos de la serpiente?!- pregunto Leo mientras evadía los ataques del reptil

-¡Eso intentamos, pero esta cosa es muy persistente!- dijo Leo-F mientras presionaba el cable con más fuerza

De pronto, el reptil comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, lo que ocasiono que algunos escombros que golpeaba salieran volando, uno de ellos logro impactar en la pierna derecha de Leo, otro le dio a Abril causando que cayera y unos aplastarón la mano derecha de Donnie. Casey y Rafa lograron esquivar los escombros, y al ser los íunicos que quedaban en pie, decidieron unir fuerzas.

-¿Qué dices Jones, le damos una paliza a ese gusanote?-

-No necesitas preguntarme Rafael, estoy listo-

-Puedes decirme Rafa-

Ya una vez unidos, ambos chicos se dispusieron a atacar a la serpiente, pero esta no se dejaba y comenzó a atacarlos sin piedad.

-Esto no esta funcionando ¿tienes un plan?- pregunto Casey quien se veía cansado al igual que Rafa

-Se me ocurre algo, pero es muy arriesgado-

-¿Qué cosa?- luego Rafa sacó de su pantalón una especie de bomba

-Encontre dos de estas hace unos días, al parecer son unas bombas, lo sé porque al tratar de ver lo que hacian una de ellas por poco y me vuela la mano, así que la que me sobraba decidí conservarla, en caso de emergencia, y creo que esto es una emergencia-

-Estoy de acuerdo, bien te escucho-

-Primero, necesitamos que esa cosa abra su boca, en eso momento uno de nosotros le lanzará la bomba, si logramos darle ahí, esa cosa no podrá lanzar veneno-

-Entiendo, eso no se ve tan peligroso-

-Si salvo por una cosa...Alex y Leo siguen sobre ella y es probable que los hiera si no se bajan de ahí, así que mientras uno le lanza la bomba a esa serpiente, el otro debe rescatar a los chicos- Casey medito por unos momentos la advertencia de Rafa, miro a los mellizos de reojo quienes luchaban por mantenerse en la serpiente, fue entonces cuando tomó una desición

-Tú ve por los chicos, yo me encargo del reptil-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Completamente, tu eres más rápido que yo, así que podrás rescatar a Alex y Leo antes de que la bomba explote-

-De acuerdo, hagamóslo- luego de ponerse de acuerdo ambos chocaron sus puños y se dispusieron a seguir el plan de Rafa

Cerca de ahí, Abril quien no salió tan lastimada como Leo y Donnie, fue en su ayuda, pero al ver de reojo a Rafa y Casey, presentió que planeaban algo muy arriesgado.

-Chicos, creo que los chicos van a hacer algo, y sospecho que no acabará bien- ambas tortugas al ver hacia donde estaba el reptil, también se angustiaron al ver a Rafa y Casey acercarse a él

-No se que esten tramando pero a mi tampoco me da buena espina, siganme debemos ¡UGH!- un intenso dolor en su pierna derecha hizo a Leo detenerse

-Leo ¿qué te sucede?-

-Mi pierna...me duele-

-Dejame ver ¡!AHG!- al momento en que Donnie coloco su mano derecha en la pierna de Leo para revisarla, también sintio un intenso dolor en su muñeca- creo que mi muñeca está lastimada-

Volviendo con Rafa, quien les informo a los mellizos de su plan, el par de hermanos decidieron ayudar, así que ejercieron más presión con el cable, tratando de hacer que abriera su boca, después de varios intentos, los niños lograron su objetivo, ahora todo dependía de Rafa y Casey.

-¡Ahora Casey!- el ninja y el joven se lanzaron desde una estructura lo suficientemente alta para estar a la altura del mutante, Casey lanzó la bomba, mientras que Rafa iba por los niños, pero en una de esas, el reptil reacciono rápido y golpeo a Rafa con su cola y a Casey lo embistió con su coraza, la bomba estalló cerca de la coraza de la serpiente, lograron herirla levemente, sin embargo también provocó que Alex y Leo se soltarán, haciendolos caer al suelo. La serpiente a pesar de su herida, se puso más agresiva que antes, así que le lanzó una dosis de veneno a Casey, pero antes de que lo alcanzará, Rafa lo empujó a tiempo, sin embargo logró darle a su pierna izquierda, causandole una paralísis. Las cosas se ponían peor ya que la serpiente iban directo hacia los niños, quienes estaban inconsientes por su caída. Leo y los demás al ver esto se aterraron, trataron de ayudarlos, pero sus heridas se los impedían

-¡ALEX!- exclamó Leo

-¡LEO!- lo mismo hicieron Donnie y Abril, Casey quien no estaba tan lastimado, corrió hacia los niños y se interpuso entre ellos y la serpiente para protegerlos

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Rafa intento ponerse de pie, pero los efectos del veneno se lo impidieron

Parecía que la serpiente se comería a Casey y a los mellizos, pero de pronto una serie de explosivos bombardearon a la serpiente, hiriéndola de gravedad, Leo y los demás se sorprendieron ante el ataque, y al buscar el origen de esas bombas, ante ellos apareció una tortuga mutante quien era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Spike!- exclamo Rafa boquiabierto, pero no solo él, Leo y Donnie también se sorprendieron al ver al que alguna vez fue su profesor de Educación Física

-¡¿Lo conocen?!- cuestionaron Casey y Abril al mismo tiempo

-Si es nuestro profesor...o eso creía- contesto Leo atónito

Slash golpeaba una y otra vez a la serpiente, la cual se disponía a huir, pero antes de eso, la tortuga le dio un puñetazo en la coraza, ocasionando que abriera la boca, situación que la tortuga verde-azul aprovecho para introducir unos explosivos en el cuerpo del reptil, no paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchará un sonido en el interior de la serpiente, después de unos segundos esta exploto, lo que causo que viseras y restos del mutante salieran volando y bañaran a nuestros amigos.

-¡DAGH! ¡Qué asqueroso!- se quejó Rafa

-¡Necesitaré un baño urgentemente!- Donnie se levantaba al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la porquería

-Lamento haber tenido que hacer eso, pero era la única forma acabar con ella- se acerco a ellos Slash

-¡Alex, Leo!- Donnie se acerco a los niños, coloco su mano ilesa en los cuellos de los mellizos para sentir su pulso

-Ah, al parecer solo están noqueados por el golpe de su caída- suspiro el genio al ver que los niños de alguna manera estaban bien

-Que alivio- suspiró Abril ante la noticia

-Profesor Spike ¿cómo llegó aquí?- pregunto Rafa

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, estamos en una zona de alto riesgo y el Kraang o otro mutante de clase C pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, vengan conmigo- dijo Slash para después cargar a los niños entre sus brazos. Rafa se disponía a seguirlo, pero su pierna afectada lo hizo caer

-Espera Rafa, dejame ayudarte estas herido- dijo Casey mientras lo auxiliaba- vamos apóyate en mi-

-Gracias Casey-

-No es nada, después de todo, me salvaste, aunque por mi culpa tu recibiste esa dosis de veneno-

-Oye, nadie me obligo a salvarte, yo mismo tome esa desición además, la culpa es mía, yo fui el que ideo ese plan, y por poco esa serpiente mata a Alex y a Leo- esto último lo dijo en un tono triste, el de rojo se sentía culpable al ver que gracias a él los mellizos casi pierden la vida- si Spike no hubiera llegado a tiempo tú...-

-Espera Rafa, también fue mi culpa, yo fallé al lanzar la bomba-

-Si pero yo tuve la idea-

-Pero yo te apoye-

-Además yo...-

-Ambos somos culpable ¿no crees?-

-Jamás creí que diría esto pero...estoy de acuerdo contigo Casey- el chico le sonrió ligeramente mientras chocaban sus puños, al parecer este podría ser el inicio de otra amistad- vamos, tenemos que seguir a Spike-

Dicho esto Rafa se apoyo en Casey y comenzaron a caminar. Donnie y Abril ayudaban a Leo, por que el daño en su pierna era más grave de lo que parecía. Ya una vez que todos estaban juntos siguieron a Slash.

-Rafa, aunque admito que tu...maestro nos salvo la vida ¿en verdad podemos confiar en él?- pregunto Casey

-Por supuesto que sí, conozco a Spike desde hace tiempo, no solo es mi maestro, es mi amigo- dijo Rafa muy seguro de sus palabras

-Es verdad, aunque me pregunto ¿cómo logro encontrarnos?- cuestiono Abril

-Supongo que fue por la serpiente, una cosa como esa llamaría la atención de cualquiera- contesto Donnie

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que se me hace extraño es...¿por qué no dijo nada cuando nos vio con ustedes?- comentó Leo y al escucharlo lo miraron confundidos- si bueno, quiero decir que, ustedes son humanos y...cualquier otro mutante pudo haber dejado que la serpiente hubiera devorado a Casey, pero Spike...los salvo ¿cómo explican eso?-

-Oigan niños, aceleren el paso, no tenemos todo el día- dijo Slash un poco desesperado

-Es verdad, no sé porque Spike no reacciono de forma negativa, pero creo que eso lo sabremos cuando llegemos a donde sea que nos lleva-comentó Rafa

Al escuchar al ninja de rojo, Leo y los demás decidieron confiar en la tortuga verde-azul y aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos a pesar de su heridas, había muchas dudas en la mente de los chicos, en especial en Leo, Rafa y Donnie, sin embargo, tenían el presentimiento de que descubrirían algo sorprendente, quizas eso estaría relacionado con su hermanito...Mikey.

* * *

**Aqui termina otro capítulo de GB, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, creo que hay algo que debo aclarar en caso de que no lo hayan notado...Yo también salgo en este fic, soy Oli, solo que en esta historia me pusé de 19 años porque tenía esa edad cuando la serie se estreno, la principal razón por la que decidí incluirme es por acompañar a mis personajes, además es GENIAL poder ayudar a mi tortuga favorita en esta aventura, y no solo yo, mi querida y adorada amiga Jamizell también nos acompañara, de hecho en este capítulo hizo su aparición. Bueno esa es la verdad y si no les gusta esta idea, pues lo lamentó pero ya estaba planeada, y si les agrada, agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y comprensión. Ah y otra cosa, yo y mi amiga NO tenemos ninguna intención romántica con Mikey, yo solo lo veo como un amigo y el hermanito menor que nunca tuve, y mi leal amiga Jami solo lo verá como un amigo y hermano mayor. :D**

**Antes de irme...**

**Jamizell: AMIGA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS TUS BELLAS Y ALENTADORAS PALABRAS, Y TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si hubo cosas que te molestaron hazmelo saber, recuerda que tu opinión es importante, ya que seremos compañeras en esta aventura :D espero que este cap mate el suspenso que te deje la vez anterior, trataré de continuar lo más rápido posible, pero ya sabes, tengo obligaciones que cumplir u.u CUIDATE MUCHO JAMI Y AHORA SI, EMPIEZA LO EMOCIONANTE! :D **

**LuisaTatis-Weasley: Hola, aqui esta el otro capítulo ojala te guste, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, yo también te mandó un beso :D**

**Lovemikey23: Tranquila, Mikey sigue vivo, no imaginate si lo hubiera matado la historia se acaba XD Gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus palabras, yo también te mandó un beso, un abrazo y un enorme BOOYAKASHA :D**

**andyhamato99: Lamento dejarte en suspenso, pero en verdad agradezco y aprecio que te guste mi historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por tus comments y tu apoyo :D**

**Sara: Gracias, trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible :D**

**mercedes carmona: Me gusta tu idea, es buena, pero no te preocupes, ya teno planes para el reencuentro de los Hamato, tui confía en mi, pero aún así agradezco tu idea :D**

**ValeryVampire: Disculpa si te cause un paro cardiaco, pero tienes que estar bien para lo que viene después, gracias por tu comment :D**

**Bad Girl: Adivinaste, oye no puedo matar a Mikey, el es el protagonista así que tiene que vivir, gracias por tu comment :D**

**Sarita: Gracias y descuida, haré lo que pueda por subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible :D**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo, como siempre les agradezco sus palabras y su apoyo, les mandó un GRAN abrazo y un beso, cuidense, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Bye :D**


	17. Capítulo 16: Secretos

**Hola amigos, lamento la demora, pero esta semana me enferme, por lo que me atrase en subir el cap, bueno, solo espero que sea de su agrado, y nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y apoyo :D**

Capítulo 16: Secretos

Resistencia Bi-Dimensional del Amazonas, 17:48 hrs

-¡JAMIZELL VELÁZQUEZ!-

-No puede ser...-con cara de fastidio Jamizell se detuvo. Mikey y los demás también se detuvieron al escuchar ese grito- ¿qué sucede "Mamá Mari"?-

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! ¡Te dije que no salieras de la guarida sin permiso, y aún así te atreviste a hacerlo!- exclamo una mujer muy enojada, la cual era de complexión media-delgada, de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, solo que este era sujetado por un moño blanco, aunque unos mechones sobresalían. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga, pantalón azul naval y zapatos negros

-Vamos, ¿cómo si con pedirte permiso fueras a dejarme salir?-

-No importa como haya sido desobedeciste, además solo los guerreros de la Elite Diamante pueden salir, tu solo eres una aprendiz, por eso no puedes salir, recuerda que aún no tienes lo que se necesita-

-"Mamá Mari" tengo todo lo necesario para estar en la Elite Diamante, además valió la pena que saliera- antes de que la señora dijera algo, Jami se aparto, para dejar ver a Mikey quien aún tenía a Dani llorando en sus brazos, Fer y Teresa solo observaban la escena y Sofí solo alzo la mano en señal de saludo- me los encontré en el camino-

-Es verdad señora, su hija nos salvo de ser devorados por unas arañas gigantes- dijo Mikey

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo la señora

-Así es, unas arañas bananeras gigantes nos atacaron- contesto Sofí, mientras Jami les hacía señas de que no dijera nada

\- Y aunque nuestra amiga Oli fue mordida por una de ellas, su hija llegó a tiempo para salvarnos- dijo Fer

-Pero por poco una araña casi la muerde, de no ser porque Fer le disparo, a ella también la hubieran mordido- respondió Tere con una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara de disgusto de Jami

-¡¿Te atreviste a enfrentar a unas arañas mutantes tú sola?!- interrogo la señora mirando molesta a Jami, por lo que la chica solo miro a Mikey y a los chicos enojada- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que pusiste tu vida en peligro?!

-Ya tranquilízate, solo eran unas arañas tontas-

-¡SI QUE CASI TE MUERDEN!-

-¡OYE LOGRE ACABAR CON ELLA Y TRAJE A ESTOS CHICOS A NUESTRA BASE!- exclamo Jami señalando a Mikey y a su equipo- pero ahora que lo pienso, debí dejar que esas arañas se los comieran- susurro para después voltear a verlos y su mirada choco con la de Teresa y ambas se miraron de forma desafiante

La señora al ver a Mikey a su equipo heridos y en condiciones insalubres, decidió calmarse.

-Mira Jamizell, lleva a estos niños y a la tortuga a la enfermería, necesitan asearse, atención médica y supongo que han de tener hambre- al decir esto el estómago de Mikey hizo un ruido, el ninja solo se sonrojo levemente- y no creas que te has escapado de tu salida a la superficie, discutiremos eso más tarde- al terminar, la señora se retiro dejando a Jami sola con los chicos

-¡Ah! Solo salí a explorar por unas horas y se pone histérica. Para empezar se cuidarme sola y...- antes de que Jami siguiera hablando, notó que Mikey y los demás la miraban confundidos- ¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?!-

-Ja, nada ¿quién quisiera ver tu cara de bruja?- contesto Tere en un tono burlón, haciendo enojar más a Jami

-Cuidado con lo que dices tarada, no querrás verme enojada-

-No te tengo miedo-

-Entonces haré que lo tengas- ambas chicas estaban a punto de pelear

-Tere por favor cálmate- Sofí sujeto el brazo de su amiga dándole a entender que se tranquilizará, luego se dirigió hacia Jami- discúlpanos, es que ha sido un mal día para todos, no era nuestra intención meterte en problemas-

-Si claro, ¿ustedes creen que yo estoy muy contenta? ¡NO! ¡Tampoco tuve un buen día, pero no por eso me estoy quejando!- replico Jami verdaderamente molesta

-De hecho...lo estás haciendo- ante la respuesta de Sofí, la chica se enojo más

-Miren...yo solo salí a explorar la selva porque quería ver la superficie, sentir el viento golpear mi rostro, saltar de árbol en árbol mientras recorría el paisaje...- se pudo apreciar un tono y un semblante alegre de Jami mientras recordaba su recorrido por el mundo de la superficie, pero su expresión cambio a una de enojo- pero no...para mi mala suerte me encontré con unos chiquillos y tres adolescentes, uno de ellos mutante, a punto de ser devorados por esas malditas arañas-

-Aguarda un momento "señorita quejas" nadie te pidió que nos ayudarás, pudimos salir de esa solos- Tere salió en defensa del equipo

-Si como no, pero saben... si su amiga hubiera sido más cuidadosa, la araña no la hubiera mordido y yo no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo en llegar a la guarida y "Mamá Mari" no hubiera notado mi ausencia-

-¡No hables así de Oli, para tu información ella arriesgo su vida para salvarme a mí y a Fer!- reclamo Dani enfadada soltándose de los brazos de Mikey

-Ah entonces eso significa que la que debe ser más cuidadosa eres tú. Porque déjame decirte algo niña, no es la primera vez que veo víctimas de esas arañas, y muchas de ellas...no viven para contarlo, y si lo hacen, no vuelven a ser las mismas- estas palabras dejaron petrificada y sin palabras a Dani

-¡Oye, ya basta!- exclamo Fer apartando a Dani de Jami

-Escucha...Jamizell, agradecemos que nos hayas ayudado, pero no por eso voy a dejar que hagas sentir mal a mí ni a mis amigos- contraataco Mikey firmemente- Oli va a estar bien, ella es fuerte, yo creo en ella y no importa lo que me digan no perderé la esperanza de que va a salir bien de esta situación- Jami se sorprendió al ver la actitud del ninja, pero lo disimulo, aunque al mirar de reojo a la niña de azul, la cual tenía las mejillas húmedas a causa de sus lágrimas, se sintió mal por decirle esas palabras

-Vengan conmigo- el tono de Jami cambio a uno más tranquilo, cosa que extraño a Mikey y a los demás- ¿qué sucede? ¿no van a venir?- el equipo de Mikey dudaba en acompañarla, por lo que Jami dio un pesado suspiro- miren... sé que quieren ver a su amiga, pero ahora Cabeza de Piel y ese chico la están atendiendo, por lo que no puede tener visitas. Además, ustedes necesitan un baño, atención médica, comer y descansar, porque si están agotados no podrán ver a su amiga ¿no creen?- la chica siguió su camino esperando a que la siguieran

-Vamos amigos- dijo Mikey empujando ligeramente a Dani, Fer, Sofí y Tere para luego ir a donde Jami los llevaba

...

En alguna parte de California...

Leo y los demás seguían a Slash por las alcantarillas, Alex y Leo-F ya había despertado, sus heridas no eran graves por lo que se ofrecieron a ayudar a Donnie, Abril y Casey con Leo y Rafa. Ya llevaban horas caminando, y después de su encuentro con la serpiente, todos estaban exhaustos.

-Disculpe señor Slash, ¿falta mucho para llegar a donde nos lleva? no me estoy quejando, pero la verdad no creo aguantar mucho- pregunto Casey quien se veía bastante agotado

-Es verdad, ¿por lo menos podemos descansar un rato? siento que me estoy muriendo, además estoy mareado- agrego Alex quien se veía pálido

-Obvio, después de la vomitada que te diste te ves terrible, pero eso te pasa por hacer estupideces- lo regaño Leo-F

-Oye ya no te prendas "Fueguito", admito que el plan falló pero...-

-¡¿El plan falló?! poco y nos convertimos en el almuerzo de esa serpiente, te digo que solo empeoraste las cosas-

-A si ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿acaso usaste ese enorme cerebro del que tanto presumes para buscar la forma de detener a la serpiente?-

-Pues para que lo sepas, estaba buscando una forma de hacerlo-

-Si tu como no, de aquí a que lo hacias la viborota ya nos hubiera tragado-

-Oigan ya, cálmense niños, Leo deja de regañar a Alex, y Alex aunque fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, también pusiste tú vida y la de tu hermano en peligro- intervino Leo

-¡¿Qué?! Leo ¿tú también estas de parte de "Fueguito"?!- exclamo Alex sorprendido

-No es que este de su parte, pero ponte a pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si Slash no hubiera llegado-

-Aguarda intrépido, fue mi culpa de que casi lo devoren a él, a Leonardo y a Casey, porque yo tuve la idea de usar ese explosivo contra la serpiente- Rafa salió en defensa del niño, todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción de la tortuga de rojo

-Es verdad, Rafa debiste haber dicho que tenías esa bomba, pudo haber sido muy peligrosa- Donnie también se unió a la discución

-Ya tranquilícense todos, lo importante es que a pesar de todo estamos bien- dijo Abril

-De hecho Abril, la pierna de Rafa está paralizada, y la de Leo sufrió una dislocación, tú y yo solo tenemos unos raspones pero nuestros cuerpos están adoloridos, Alex tiene nauseas y al igual que Leonardo tiene muchos moretones y heridas, sin olvidar que Donnie se torció la muñeca ¿me falto algo?- argumento Casey no muy de acuerdo con su amiga, la cual no supo que decir y guardo silencio, aunque después de un rato, alguien se atrevio a decir algo

-Es verdad Casey, pero ahora que lo pienso, gracias al señor Slash conservamos nuestras vidas, no importa mucho el dolor de nuestros cuerpos... eso no se compara nada con el dolor que siente el corazón al perder a un ser querido- al escuchar lo último todos fijaron su mirada en Alex- no se ustedes pero yo la verdad...prefiero esto a que estemos llorando porque alguno de nosotros ya no esté aquí - un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaño claro.

Al escuchar a Alex todos se quedaron sin palabras, el niño tenía razón, estaban vivos, quizás no en las mejores condiciones, pero aun así todos estaban juntos, eso era lo realmente importante. Leo-F se acerco a su hermano, lo jalo un poco de forma que se alejaron un poco de Leo y el resto de los chicos, el niño de rojo le susurraba algunas cosas a su hermano.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando?- comentó Donnie

-No tengo idea, pero... algo me dice que ese par oculta algo- opino Casey

-Estoy de acuerdo, saben cuando los conocimos estaban solos, y cada vez que les preguntamos sobre su origen o la razón por la que van a Nebraska no dicen nada o de inmediato cambian de tema, por alguna razón evitan hablar de su pasado- comentó Abril sin dejar de ver a los mellizos

-Aguarda, ¿estaban solos cuando los encontraron?- interrumpió Leo

-Sí, eran nada más ellos dos, nadie los acompañaba, lo único que nos dijeron fue que tenían que llegar a Nebraska sin importar lo difícil que fuera ¿Por qué la pregunta Leo?-

-Porque mientras practicaba con Alex el mencio…-antes de que continuara Slash los interrumpió

-Ya llegamos- la tortuga verde-azul se detuvo de golpe frente a una pared de ladrillos

-Ah… ¿Aquí es donde planeabas llevarnos Spike?- cuestiono Rafa confundido

Fue entonces cuando Slash empujo algunos de los ladrillos en cierto orden, lo cual provoco que la pared se moviera, mostrando una especie de cabina, Leo y los demás se sorprendieron al verla.

-Adelante, pasen- ordeno Slash apartándose, los chicos al principio dudaron en hacerlo, pero Alex se armo de valor y fue el primero en entrar

-Umm, no pasa nada, creí que esta cosa era como en la películas esas de extraterrestres donde había una cámara de…- pero el niño no pudo terminar ya que unas luces empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que se quedara totalmente quieto

-¡Alejandro!- exclamo Leo-F quien temía por su hermano, sin pensarlo entro con él, pero al hacerlo otras luces hicieron lo mismo

-¡Niños!- gritaron Abril, Leo y Donnie al ver lo que sucedía, pero Slash los detuvo

-Tranquilos, no les pasará nada es solo un proceso-

-¡¿Proceso?! ¿Proceso de que o para qué?- interrogo Casey nervioso

-Muy pronto lo sabrán, pero para eso TODOS deben pasar, así que vamos- Slash empujo a los jóvenes a la cabina y de inmediato otras luces comenzaron a analizarlos, después de unos segundos las luces cesaron

-_**Escáner completado, análisis terminado, sistema de seguridad desactivado, acceso autorizado**_\- anuncio una voz robótica mientras una computadora apareció entre las paredes y Slash fue directo a ella

-Disculpe Profesor Spike, por lo que veo esta cabina es una especie de escáner ¿no?- pregunto Donnie contemplando cada parte de la cabina

-Así es Donatello, es un "Escáner Biogenético" su función es analizar el ADN de todo aquel que entra, de esa forma podemos saber si se trata de un Kraang, humano o mutante, si el análisis registra la presencia de un Kraang, se activa de inmediato el sistema de seguridad, pero en caso de que sea un humano o un mutante, los sistemas se desactivan temporalmente, pero aun así el que intente entrar tendrá que ingresar unos datos a la computadora, y si esta le da el acceso, significa que es uno de los nuestros-

-¿Acceso a donde o para qué? ¿Y cómo que uno de los suyos?- cuestiono Leo-F confundido

-En un momento lo sabrán…- fue lo único que dijo la tortuga de antifaz negro

Luego de teclear unos datos en la computadora, un análisis retinal y la lectura de su pata, la puerta de lo que parecía un elevador se abrió, Slash les dio la señal a los chicos de entrar, los cuales obedecieron de inmediato, ansiaban saber la causa de tantos requisitos y procesos para acceder al misterioso lugar. Sentían que el elevador descendía muy lento, Slash notó esto por lo que solo sonrió ligeramente.

-Tranquilos chicos, no hay nada que temer-

-¿Disculpe Profesor Spike? Desde hace rato quería preguntarle algo, claro si no le molesta- dijo Leo amablemente

-Claro que no Hamato, puedes hacer su pregunta-

-Bueno...antes que nada, quiero que sepa que estamos agradecidos con usted por salvarnos de la serpiente, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué no reacciono de forma negativa al ver a Abril, a Casey y a los niños?-

-Es verdad Spike, no hiciste ningún gesto de agresión o repulsión en contra de ellos, un mutante cualquiera los hubiera dejado morir a su suerte pero… ¿por qué tú no?- Rafa también se unió a la conversación, fue en eso cuando una luz parpadeo, haciendo señal de que ya habían llegado

-Porque yo desde hace tiempo, soy parte de esto…- en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y lo que Leo, sus hermanos, Casey, Abril y los mellizos vieron, los dejo pasmados

-Leonardo…- Alex estaba en shock

-Lo sé Alejandro, lo veo y no lo creo…- dijo Leo-F impactado

...

Después de que Jami los llevo a las regaderas de la base para que Mikey y los chicos se dieran un baño, los llevo a la enfermería, donde los revisaron y curaron su heridas, al salir tenían algunos vendajes y gasas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Luego se dirigieron al comedor de la base, que para su suerte estaba vacío pero aún estaban las señoras que servían la comida, la chica de piel blanca pidió que les sirvieran de cenar. Una vez que se sentaron en una de las mesas, apareció una rana mutante que acompañaba a Nacho, quien ya estaba aseado y sus heridas ya habían sido atendidas. Al verlo, Dani se olvido de comer y se acerco de inmediato al chico, seguido de Mikey y los demás.

-¡Nacho! ¿Dinos como esta Oli?- el chido de lentes al ver la expresión de angustia, no se atrevió a contestar en el momento

-¡Vamos cuatro-ojos contesta!- exclamo Tere ansiosa

-¿Al menos vivirá?-

-¡Fernando! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- lo regaño Sofí por preguntar algo así

-¡Por favor Nacho, ya dinos la verdad!- Mikey también estaba impaciente

-Verán, lo que pasa con Oli...es algo complicado no sé cómo explicarlo- confeso Nacho

-Napoleón, acompáñame a la Sala de Entrenamiento- dijo Jami llevándose a la rana consigo, dejando solos a los chicos

-¿A qué te refieres con que algo complicado? ¿Oli está bien si o no?- interrogo Dani

-Nacho, déjate de rodeos y ve al grano- a la chica de rosa se le acabo la paciencia. Nacho dio un gran suspiro y decidido comenzó a explicar

-Para empezar, logramos crear un antídoto y se lo administramos justo antes de que el tiempo límite terminara, lo que significa que vivirá- al escuchar esto, las expresiones de preocupación de Mikey y los demás cambiaron a una de tranquilidad- pero...el veneno logro distribuirse en la mayor parte de su organismo, a pesar de que el antídoto logro eliminarlo de su sistema, no sabemos el daño que le haya causado-

-_no es la primera vez que veo víctimas de esas arañas, y muchas de ellas...no viven para contarlo, y si lo hacen, no vuelven a ser las mismas_\- las palabras que Jami le había dicho hace unas horas volvieron a la mente de Dani al escuchar a Nacho

-¿Y ahorita como está?- pregunto Fer

-Está dormida, no pude quedarme más tiempo pero el doctor Cabeza de Piel me dijo que él estaría al pendiente de ella, y me temó que no podremos verla hasta mañana o a menos que despierte-

-Entonces creo que por ahora solo nos queda esperar- dijo Sofí

-Exacto- de repente, un sonido proveniente de los estómagos de todos los interrumpió

-Vengan, tenemos que comer si queremos tener energías para ver a Oli- dijo Mikey, así que sin muchos ánimos él y los demás decidieron acabar su cena

...

-Bienvenidos a "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" de California- termino Slash señalando el lugar

Y efectivamente, el lugar los había dejado sin palabras, ya que era una ciudad subterránea, solo que en ella se podían contemplar a humanos y mutantes, pero no había muros que los separaran y ambas especies interactuaban de forma alegre, se ayudaban, platicaban, y en el caso de los niños y jóvenes jugaban, compartían e interactuaban de forma amistosa. Las diferencias genéticas no importaban, todos se trataban como iguales.

-Sabes hermano, siempre pensé que las historias que Oli contaba de "la Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" eran solo una fantasía, pero ahora…no sé qué decir- comentó Leo-F

-Por lo que veo ustedes ya saben de este lugar- dijo Spike mirando a los mellizos

-Bueno, la verdad no mucho, una amiga nos contaba historias de estas ciudades, y a veces las escuchábamos pero no poníamos demasiada atención- explico Alex

-A ver ustedes, ¿cómo qué ya sabían de este lugar? ¿Y qué es esto de "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional"?- cuestiono Rafa

-Verán, durante la "Guerra Bi-Dimensional", además del Kraang, también surgieron conflictos entre mutantes y humanos, pero...hubo quienes creían que ambas especies podrían convivir- al escuchar esa parte de la explicación de Slash, la expresión de Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Alex y Leo-F cambio radicalmente a una de tristeza, en el caso de los hermanos Hamato porque ellos conocían a alguien que tenía esos ideales...el pequeño Mikey- pero como siempre, fueron despreciados, rechazados y juzgados por sus ideales, fue por eso que muchos se vieron obligados a huir y ocultarse. Aunque eso no fue tan malo, porque esto ocasiono que ambas especies se conocieran, fue así como tanto humanos y mutantes que compartían esa idea trabajaran juntos en la guerra. Después de años de sacrificio, lucha y perdidas, finalmente el Kraang fue derrotado, o al menos eso creíamos estos últimos 15 años-

-Entonces ¿esta ciudad se construyo durante la guerra?- pregunto Abril

-Para ser exactos estas ciudades, porque déjenme decirles que hay muchas en todo el mundo, empezaron a surgir en los últimos años de la guerra, al principio iban a servir como refugio en caso de que la superficie se volviera peligrosa para los civiles, por suerte eso no ocurrió, pero aun así se decidió continuar con su construcción. Y qué bueno que lo hayan hecho, porque cuando la guerra acabo, el problema ahora era que la población de mutantes había crecido, igualando a la de los humanos, ambos bandos peleaban por ser la especie dominante, fue entonces cuando se creó el "Pacto Dividere" con el fin de evitar otra guerra y se llevó a cabo la construcción de los muros encargados de separar el territorio de cada especie, pese a la inconformidad de los "mutanos"- al escuchar las últimas palabras todos miraron extraño a Slash

-¿Mutanos?- todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Así nos pusieron durante la guerra, esa nombre es una mezcla de las palabras mutante y humano. No importa que especie seas, si como humano sientes simpatía por los mutantes o viceversa, eres uno de nosotros-

-Jamás escuche esa palabra- opino Rafa

-No suena tan malo el nombre- dijo Casey

-¿Y qué pasó después?- Donnie estaba ansioso por saber más

\- Los mutanos tuvieron que resignarse, pero no por aceptar el pacto o por renunciar a su ideal, sino porque la gente ya no quería otra guerra, las familias ya no querían separarse, los amigos no querían verse morir unos a los otros, solo deseaban una vida tranquila y sin violencia. No obstante para nosotros el que acabara la "Guerra Bi-Dimensional" no fue el fin, fue solo el comienzo de otra batalla, solo que esta fue silenciosa-

-¿Silenciosa?- cuestiono Leo-F

-Algunos mutanos siguieron con su lucha de unir a ambas especies en sus respectivas zonas, pero al parecer a los gobiernos de ambas especies no les parecía este ideal, pero aunque intentaron reprimirnos jamás nos dimos por vencidos, continuamos luchando. Sin embargo al ver nuestra determinación, en algunos países optaron por lo siguiente: eliminar a los mutanos de forma permanente- los chicos sintieron escalofríos ante esta revelación- por suerte teníamos estas ciudades, así que los mutanos decidimos empezar a habitarlas, muchos dejaron su vida en la superficie y hacer otra aquí, otros como yo nos quedamos en la superficie pero ayudamos a nuestros camaradas en lo que podemos o nos encargamos de rescatar a los que apoyan nuestro ideal-

-Wow, civilizaciones ocultas en el subterráneo por más de 15 años, es sorprendente- dijo Leo-F mientras contemplaba la ciudad

-Jamás pensé que algo así fuera posible- comentó Abril al ver a ambas especies convivir

-Bien, ya llegamos-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Leo

-Es la base principal de la Resistencia, aquí es donde entrenamos, hacemos nuestros planes, construimos máquinas, llevamos a cabo investigaciones, atendemos a los heridos de guerra y traemos a todos los rescatados de ambas especies ¿no pensarán que por vivir aquí los mutanos estamos ajenos a la guerra verdad?-

-Bueno, la verdad...- dijo Rafa

-No importa, síganme necesitan atención médica-

Mientras Slash les mostraba el lugar, los chicos miraban maravillados cada parte de este, parecía irreal, pero conforme lo veían más se fueron convenciendo de que todo era verdad. Humanos y mutantes si podían vivir juntos, "la Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" era la prueba de ello. Fue en eso cuando a Leo recordó algo importante y de inmediato se acerco a Slash.

-Profesor Spike-

-Dime Slash, todos aquí me conocen por ese nombre-

-De acuerdo Slash, ¿sabe si mi hermano Mikey está aquí o en alguna otra resistencia?- la pregunta de Leo ocasiono que Slash se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que Leo y los demás chocaran entre sí. Al no escuchar una respuesta, las tres tortugas empezaron a preocuparse

-Hamato...hay dos cosas que necesitan saber, pero primero deben...-

-Lo nuestro puede esperar Slash- interrumpió Donnie

-Pero no están en condiciones de...-

-Por favor Slash, si tiene que ver con Mikey no podemos esperar- suplico Rafa serio. Después de ver la actitud de los chicos, a Slash no le quedo de otra

-Está bien, vengan conmigo-

Slash los guío hacia el hospital de la base, a diferencia del de la ciudad, este se encargaba de los soldados heridos o pacientes con enfermedades o intoxicaciones por parte del Kraang. El entrar ahí puso nervioso no solo a los Hamato, también a Alex, Rafa noto esto y se acerco al niño.

-¿Qué te sucede "tornadito"? ¿nunca habías visto un hospital?-

-Ah, no no es eso es solo... en los hospitales siempre hay cosas terribles, pero lo más aterrador es cuando muere alguien, no me gustaría presenciar la muerte de alguien... no de nuevo- la respuesta del niño causo que la expresión burlona de Rafa cambiara drásticamente a una de sorpresa, pero antes de que el ninja cuestionara de nuevo, Alex reacciono- ¿Qué dijiste "Fueguito"? voy de inmediato- el niño fue hacia su hermano, dejando a Rafa estupefacto, por alguna razón que el rudo no podía entender, el comportamiento de los mellizos lo tenía intrigado, ese par ocultaba algo, y él quería saber que era

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron a la sala de "Cuidados Intensivos".

-Vengan por aquí-

Slash los fue guiando por los pasillos de esa sala, cada segundo que pasaba se les hacia eterno a los chicos, en especial a Leo, Rafa y Donnie ¿qué era lo que les tenía qué mostrar Slash? o tal vez...Mikey estaría en alguna de esas habitaciones, cada uno de los Hamato pensaba lo peor.

-_Si Slash nos trae aquí ha de ser por algo...Mikey. no por favor, mi hermanito_\- pensaba Leo mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos azul oscuro, sus hermanos y amigos notaron esto al escuchar sus sollozos

-Leo ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Alex preocupado, al ver el dolor en el rostro de la tortuga el niño no tardo en adivinar- ¿estás preocupado por alguien verdad?-

Antes de decir algo, Slash se detuvo en una habitación, la 526 abrió lentamente la puerta, le hizo una seña a los Hamato de que entraran, los tres hermanos aún nerviosos por lo que verían, prosiguieron a entrar despacio al cuarto, ya una vez adentro, enfocaron su vista en el paciente y al verlo...la sangre se les fue al suelo.

-No...es posible-

-¿En verdad...es él?-

-No...no puedo creerlo-

...

23:40 hrs Resistencia del Amazonas

Mikey y sus amigos ya estaban en unas habitaciones, solo que chicos y chicas separados, todos ya estaban dormidos, incluso Dani quien se negaba a dormir hasta que Oli despertará, no obstante el cansancio de ese día termino por derrotarla, pero había alguien que aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Mikey, quien observaba el techo de la habitación.

Mikey POV

_-Todo esto...me parece increíble, es como un sueño hecho realidad, nunca en mi vida escuche hablar de este lugar, todo gracias a las historias de Oli, de no ser por ellas...-_

_**Flashback**_

_**-Bien niños, ya todos a dormir- dijo Oli mientras preparaba las bolsas de dormir con ayuda de Sofí y Nacho**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero apenas son las 9:30, aún no tengo sueño- replico Dani**_

_**-Cierto, aún es muy temprano para dormir- la apoyo Mikey, en los últimos días él y la niña se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y cómplices**_

_**-Es necesario descansar temprano, mañana pasaremos por Caquetá y según el último análisis que hice del lugar, es una zona de alto riesgo- apoyo Nacho**_

_**-Si pues esperen a que esos robot-bobos se acerquen, yo les daré una paliza que nunca olvidarán- amenazo Tere mientras golpeaba su almohada**_

_**-Admiro tu valor Tere, pero recuerda que tenemos esa Celda de Energía y esa Base de Datos, así que no debemos llamar la atención- dijo Fer mientras se preparaba para acostarse, al parecer era el único que obedecía**_

_**-Es verdad, si el Kraang nos llega a encontrar, nuestros esfuerzos por mantenernos a salvo habrán sido inútiles y muchas vidas podrían estar en peligro, incluidas las nuestras- finalizo Sofí lo que causo que Dani, Mikey y Tere entraran en razón y se fueran a sus bolsas de dormir**_

_**-Pero aún así no tengo sueño- se quejo Tere cruzándose de brazos**_

_**-Cuenta ovejas, eso me ayuda- sugirió Nacho quien estaba con su laptop**_

_**-Eso no sirve conmigo-**_

_**-¡Ya sé!- exclamo Dani parándose de golpe- Oli, cuéntanos una historia de... ya sabes que- susurro la niña**_

_**-¿Hablas de "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional"?- las palabras de Oli captaron la atención de Mikey y Sofí**_

_**-¿"La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional"?- cuestiono Mikey confundido**_

_**-Claro ¿acaso no han oído hablar de ella?- pregunto Dani, Mikey negó con la cabeza**_

_**-Bueno, no mucho mi h... alguien que conozco llego a mencionarla alguna vez, pero nunca me dijo que era- respondió Sofí**_

_**-Bien, pues es su día de suerte, Oli nos contará sobre ella-**_

_**-Ah Dani, no creo que...-**_

_**-Una historia sería buena idea- dijo Fer mientras se acercaba**_

_**-Yo tampoco he escuchado de ese lugar, y no estaría mal saber de algo nuevo- apoyo Nacho**_

_**-A mi me da igual, buenas noches- respondió Tere para luego cubrirse toda fingiendo dormir**_

_**-Lo siento Oli, es mayoría- dijo Dani triunfante**_

_**-Está bien, pero después se irán a dormir sin excusas ¿de acuerdo?- la niña solo se limito a sonreír en señal de aceptación, Mikey asintió y los demás también aceptaron, Tere fingió ya estar dormida, aunque debajo de las cobijas se acomodo para poner toda su atención y escuchar la historia- bien, aquí vamos...Se dice que durante la Guerra Bi-Dimensional, también hubo conflictos entre humanos y mutantes, pero hubo algunos que creían ambas especies podrían llegar a convivir, obviamente muchos los tacharon de locos, tontos, incluso de traidores, por lo que fueron expulsados de sus equipos. Pero fue esto lo que ocasiono que ambas especies se conocieran, y al ver darse cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, decidieron unir fuerzas...-**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-... jamás hubiera conocido "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional", y ahora que compruebo que todo lo que nos contaba Oli es real; por una parte, estoy muy feliz de ver que hay muchos humanos y mutantes con el mismo ideal que yo, ah como me gustaría que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí para verlo. Lo cual me recuerda...que la razón por la que llegamos aquí, fue porque Oli resulto herida-_ los pensamientos alegres de Mikey cambiaron a unos tristes-_ ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto? no la culpo por tratar de proteger a Dani, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, a pesar de lo que esa chica Jami cree nadie tiene la culpa, pero me imagino que Dani se siente responsable por lo que ocurrió, la entiendo, yo también me he sentido igual en varias ocasiones. Nuestra batalla con esas arañas me mostro que aún me falta mucho por aprender, si Jami no hubiera llegadop a tiempo, tal vez ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo en este momento, por eso le estoy muy agradecido, aunque debo admitir que esa chica es algo irritable, me recuerda un poco a Rafa- _Mikey sonrío ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, pero su semblante cambio al pensar en otras cosas_\- Sin embargo, ahora sé que no es lo mismo pelear solo que hacerlo en equipo, antes cuando estaba solo en los entrenamientos y en las simulaciones no me importaba el peligro, o cuando nos ponían en equipo no me preocupaba tanto por ellos, bueno exceptuando a Pete, pero ahora que estoy con Dani, Fer, Sofí, Tere, Nacho y Oli, de algún modo el cuidar de ellos también es __mi responsabilidad, en __especial a los más pequeños, no importa si soy o no el líder, al verlos en peligro por primera vez me sentí aterrado, supongo que el hecho de tener un lazo de amistad con ellos influyó mucho, nunca experimente ese sentimiento porque exceptuando a Pete, jamás tuve que proteger a alguién, además de que siempre mis hermanos cuidaban de mi. Recuerdo que había ocasiones en las que Sensei nos decía a todos, en especial a Rafa que el liderazgo implicaba responsabilidad, Leo ahora comprendo la carga que llevas como hermano mayor y líder del equipo, y solo tengo dos palabras para ti...lo siento_\- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul celeste

Fin del POV

El pequeño ninja dio un leve suspiró para después cerrar sus ojos un rato, y cuando los volvió a abrir, enfoco su vista nuevamente al techo de la habitación.

-Mamá, Sensei... soy yo Mikey, aunque no pueda ver su estrella, se que están ahí, solo quiero pedirles una cosa, por favor cuiden de Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Pete en donde quiera que estén, y de paso también les pido que ayuden a Oli, ella tiene que volver, ahí muchas cosas nuevas por hacer, y quiero que ella este con nosotros, parecerá increíble pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, se ha convertido como en una hermana para mi, no solo ella, a Dani y los demás ya los considero mis amigos, incluso a Tere a pesar de que no confía en mí, además de que no estoy seguro si ella sienta lo mismo, pero aún así, sino es mucho pedir por favor, cuiden de todos ellos, y no olviden...que los quiero y gracias por escucharme- al finalizar su suplica, Mikey decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, y muchas cosas enfrentaría junto con sus amigos a partir de ahora

* * *

**Bueno amigos, esto es todo por ahora, pero descuiden, trataré se subir el siguiente capítulo lo más prontó :D espero que este les haya gustado.**

**Jamizell: Hay Jami, me alegra que te haya gustado tu aparición, ojala y te gusten los planes que tendré proximámente, y sabes, algunas revelaciones tendrán que esperar, pero algo me dice que el otro cap te va a encantar porque habrá una buena y una mala noticia XD tu manten la calma y espera, nuevamente GRACIAS POR TU APOYO AMIGA, Y OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO :D **

**ValeryVampire: Que bueno que reviviste, tienes que estar viva para ver lo que viene después, aunque creo que necesitarás un marca pasos para controlar los latidos de tu corazón, ya que habrán muchas emociones fuertes XD**

**Bad Girl:No te preocupes, era de suponerse, si Mikey muere, la historia acabaría en este instante, pero sabes, vienen más emociones fuertes en el futuro, te lo digo para que no te vaya a dar un paro cardiaco XD gracias por tu paciencia :D**

**Joy Hamato: Gracias por tu comprensión y me alegra que te guste la idea de incluirte y vivir aventuras con tus personajes favoritos, espero que te guste la historia y lo que vendrá después :D**

**mercedes carmona: De nada, aunque soy yo quien te da gracias por tus sugerencias y tu apoyo :D**

**amoly hamato: Muchas gracias por tu preferencia, me alegra que te guste y ansies leer más, sabes eso de incluirte en GB, tendré que verlo, no es mala idea pero tendrías que decirme tu historia y como serías en el universo GB, puedes ir pensando en ello y si tienes dudas, preguntame lo que necesites :D y sabes, no te mentiré, en la trama principal harías apariciones como personaje secundario o terciario, pero también están las "Crónicas Bi-Dimensionales" que son historias que no se muestran en GB pero están ambientadas antes y durante la guerra, no se si ¿quisieras participar en ellas?  
**

**i lovin raph: Muchas gracias por leerme, y descuida, con saber que sigues la historia estoy contenta, pues sabes, si quieres salir en GB **tendrías que decirme tu historia y como serías en el universo GB y como le dije a amoly hamato que aunque tu aparición en GB sería un rol secundario o terciario, en "Crónicas Bi-Dimensionales" puedes participar también ¿te animas?****

****Lisa Swan: Gracias por tu apoyo y tienes razón los amigos se apoyan en todo y hasta el final, tu también cuidate y acepto tus saludos :D****

****Nos vemos en otro episodio de GB cuidense mucho :D****


	18. Capítulo 17: Revelaciones

**Hola amigos, me alegra traerles otro cap de GB, el cual me emociona porque es el primero del año que subo, tomenlo como regalo atrasado de Día de Reyes :D espero sea de su agrado :D**

Capítulo 17: Revelaciones

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se acercaron lentamente a la cama, ignorando las heridas y el dolor de sus cuerpos, solo les importaba lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, luego el mayor acerco su mano temblorosa hacia la del paciente, quería comprobar si esto era real y no una mala broma del destino.

-Maestro… Splinter- susurro Leo al sentir la fría mano de su padre, y al confimar que esto no era una ilusión, la sujeto con fuerza y se dejo caer de rodillas- está vivo chicos, nuestro padre...¡ESTÁ VIVO!- no pudo más y soltó un fuerte llanto

-Esto es…increíble- Donnie también se acerco a su Sensei y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaño-rojizo, al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano junto con la de su hermano- no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento de verte padre-

-Todo este tiempo, tantos días y noches que le lloramos, anhelando que volviera con nosotros, suplicando porque nada le pasará en la guerra, deseando que su muerte fuera una mentira, y ahora que está aquí… ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe, padre!- Rafa se unió a sus hermanos y comenzó a llorar

No les importaba que los presentes los vieran llorar sin control, incluso a Rafa quien tenía la reputación de ser el más duro de los tres. Su padre y Sensei estaba con ellos, no había palabras, solo lágrimas y sonrisas que expresaban la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos.

-Snif…- este sonido llamo la atención de Alex, y al ver su origen se sorprendió, por lo que se limito a sonreír y paso su brazo encima de su hermano para abrazarlo, quien se sorprendió por esta acción, pero antes de decir algo, el de verde lo interrumpió

-No es necesario que lo ocultes "Fueguito", llorar no es malo, y aunque lo ocultes se que tu también piensas lo mismo que yo- al voltear a ver de nuevo a las tortugas unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaño claro- me alegro por ellos, no sabes como quisiera estar en su lugar-

\- Me alegra que Donnie y sus hermanos hayan encontrado a su padre, y no te mentiré siento envidia por ellos y al igual que tú... daría lo que fuera por tener su misma suerte- en sus ojos castaño claro unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero de inmediato Leo-F sacudió su cabeza y se limpio sus ojos con su brazo- pero aceptémoslo, lo hecho esta hecho, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, por mucho que nos duela, la vida continua por lo que debemos seguir adelante y enfrentar los obstáculos que nos pone la vida- al finalizar Leo-F se alejó de la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo

-Leo, espera- Alex fue en su alcance

Casey y Abril también estaban contentos por sus amigos, les conmovió tanto la escena, no quitaban atención a tan conmovedor momento, que no se percataron de la ausencia de los mellizos.

-Apenas y pudieron salvarlo, cuando lo encontramos se veía muy mal, así que lo trajimos aquí de inmediato, las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran bajas, por un momento pensamos que no lo iba a lograr, aunque al final… no se dio por vencido, tal vez este en coma, pero aún hay esperanza de que despierte- contesto Slash serio, no se veía tan satisfactorio porque sabía que los Hamato querrían saber la otra noticia, pero para suerte de Slash, se percato de la ausencia de los niños- oigan ¿Dónde están sus amigos gemelos?-

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se reincorporaron, pero de pronto el dolor de sus respectivas lesiones regreso, por lo que Slash, Abril y Casey fueron en su ayuda.

-Vaya, fueron tantas emociones, que me olvide que mi muñeca estaba lastimada- comento Donnie sujetando esa parte adolorida de su cuerpo

-Creo que lo mejor es que reciban atención médica, no se preocupen por sus amigos, están agotados y débiles, no pudieron haber ido lejos- dijo Slash mientras ayudaba a Rafa a caminar, luego miro también a Casey y a Abril- ustedes también deberían ser atendidos ¡Enfermera!- una panda mutante acudió al llamado de la tortuga- encárguese de estos jóvenes, y si por casualidad usted o alguien más del hospital o de la base encuentra a dos niños humanos de aproximadamente 13 años de cabello negro, piel morena oscura y ojos castaño claro, asegúrense de tratar sus heridas-

-Entendido señor- la enfermera obedeció las ordenes de Slash y llevo a los chicos a la enfermería- vengan conmigo jóvenes, primero necesitarán asearse-

-_Bendita sea la hora en que a esos niños se les ocurrió escabullirse, pero tarde o temprano Rafa y sus hermanos preguntaran por el pequeño Hamato, no sé porque pero algo me dice que cuando se enterén de la verdad...las cosas no acabaran bien_\- pensaba Slash sin dejar de caminar

…

Después de un baño, la revisión médica y curación de las heridas de Leo y su equipo, cuando ya todos estaban listos Slash los esperaba afuera. Leo fue el primero en salir, quien tenía un yeso en su pierna derecha y para caminar se apoyaba de un par de muletas, luego salió Rafa quien solo portaba una muleta y tenía un vendaje en su pierna izquierda, Donnie fue el siguiente, el genio traía la muñeca derecha vendada y su brazo lo sujetaba un cabestrillo, le siguió Abril quien solo tenía unos cuantos vendajes en el brazo y los dedos, y finalmente salió Casey al cual se le podía ver un parche en la mejilla izquierda, unos vendajes en la mano y un curita en la nariz. La tortuga verde-azul se acerco a ellos.

-Me acaban de informar que ya encontraron a sus amigos, sus heridas y lesiones ya fueron tratadas, en cualquier momento los traerán-

-Muchas gracias pro… digo, Slash- agradeció Leo- me alegra que los niños ya estén bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe-

-Saben una cosa, estoy preocupado por Alex y Leo, desde hace unos días han estado actuando extraño- comentó Abril

-La guerra cambio nuestro mundo muy rápido en poco tiempo, obviamente esta situación debe ser difícil para ellos- explico Donnie apoyando las palabras de la pelirroja

-Sí es cierto, no sé porque presiento que ese par oculta algo pero ¿por qué no nos dicen nada? ¿tan grave será?- dijo Rafa

-Oye Rafa ¿desde cuándo tan interesado por los niños? no es que te lo recrimine, pero tu actitud hacia ellos, en especial con Alex, no ha sido muy amable que digamos- reprocho un poco Casey

-Tienes razón Jones- la respuesta del ninja de rojo dejó a todos sorprendidos, en especial a Casey ya que este esperaba un reclamo o una reacción defensiva por parte de la tortuga, pero jamás que le diera la razón- se que sonará extraño pero…-

-No ya verás, espera a que conozcas a nuestros amigos, te caerán bien y qui…¡Ay mira, hay están!-

Al escuchar esta exclamación, Rafa y los demás se dieron la vuelta, los mellizos se acercaban, Alex llego corriendo seguido de Leo-F.

-¡Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Abril, Casey!- el mayor de los mellizos fue directo a abrazar a Leo, el cual estaba a punto de caerse pero correspondió el acto del niño, mientras que el menor solo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud alocada de su hermano- me alegra que estén bien-

-Alex, Leo a nosotros también nos alegra que estén bien- dijo Donnie acariciando la cabeza de Leo-F, despeinándolo un poco

-Y a todo esto ¿por qué se alejaron de nosotros?- cuestiono Leo separándose del niño, su pregunta ocasiono que los mellizos se quedarán en shock

-Bueno es que…necesitábamos, yo este…"Fueguito", él y yo…- Alex no sabía que contestar

-Yo fui él que se separo del grupo…- contesto de inmediato Leo-F al ver el nerviosismo de su hermano- quería darles su espacio porque ustedes estaban pasando por un momento muy delicado, y la verdad no…-

-¿Leonardo?... ¿Rafael?... ¿Donatello?- una voz asustada interrumpió al niño, captando la atención de los hermanos Hamato, cuando las tortugas se asomaron para ver al dueño de esta, abrieron sus ojos como platos

-Pete…- susurro Leo al ver a la paloma, la cual estaba pasmada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o mejor dicho tres

-¿Lo conocen?- cuestionaron los mellizos, Abril y Casey al ver las reacciones de los chicos, pero ellos ignoraron la pregunta para ir directo con el mutante

-_De todo el personal y voluntarios de la base ¿por qué tenían que enviar a Pigeon para traer a los niños?_\- pensó Slash al ver la situación a la vez en que cubría su cara con una de sus manos, como lo presentía las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y eso no era bueno

-Pete, no sabes cómo nos alegra encontrarte aquí- dijo Donnie abrazando a la paloma

-Eso quiere decir que Mikey también está aquí- supuso Rafa colocando su mano en el hombro del ave- Spike si esto era otra de las cosas que nos tenías que decir ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-

-Aguarden ¿Quién es Mikey?- cuestiono Abril curiosa seguida de Casey y los mellizos

-En realidad se llama Miguel Ángel, es nuestro hermano menor- respondió Leo

-¡¿HERMANO?!- exclamaron Alex, Leo-F Abril y Casey ente esta revelación

-Leo nunca me dijiste que tenías otro hermano menor- dijo Alex acercándose a Leo

-Cierto jamás nos hablaron de él- dijo Leo-F sorprendido

-¿Y por qué no está con ustedes?- pregunto Casey

-Es una larga historia- respondió Rafa mirando a Leo de reojo- pero espera a que vea a ese enano, le daré una paliza que nunca olvidara, así no volverá a hacer esto de nuevo-

-Ahora veo porque no está aquí, con un hermano "bestia" como Rafa-

-¡¿A quién llamas "bestia" torpe?!-

Sin embargo, Pete aun no salía de su trance, ignoraba las discusiones, preguntas y reclamos entre las tortugas y los humanos. Por dentro estaba aterrado, como iba a decirles la verdad sobre Mikey a sus hermanos, no estaba preparado para eso.

-_Leo, Rafa y Donnie están aquí, jamás pensé encontrarlos en este lugar, ahora…¿ahora qué voy a hacer? como voy a decirles que…¡Mikey fue capturado por el Kraang!_\- en ese momento la imagen de Mikey recibiendo la descarga eléctrica para después ser ingresado a la nave Kraang regreso a la mente de Pete- _él no tenía porque ayudarme, ¿por qué lo hizo? yo no se lo pedí, yo era una causa perdida, no tenía porque regresar y rescatarme. Sino hubiera sido por mi ahorita él estaría aquí con sus hermanos. La verdad… no tengo fuerzas para encararlos y decirles toda la verdad, y por las heridas que tienen de seguro pasaron por mucho para encontrar a Mikey, no puedo ni siquiera mirarlos a los ojos… Mikey, perdóname amigo, perdóname, yo debería estar ahí, sufriendo las torturas o los experimentos del Kraang, no tú…_-

-¡PETE!- un grito desesperado despertó a la paloma de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Rafa quien lo tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo brutalmente- ¡REACCIONA TONTO POR FAVOR!-

-¡Rafa, ya basta!- Donnie y Casey sujetaron a Rafa- ya contrólate, así no lograras nada

-Pete…¿estás bien?- Leo se acerco a Pete, quien debido a lo ocurrido calló de rodillas y tenía la cabeza viendo hacia abajo- por favor, necesitamos saber en dónde está Mikey ¿acaso está molesto con nosotros? o mejor dicho…conmigo, si es así dímelo, tengo que hablar con él y decirle que…-

Fue entonces cuando Pete miro a Leo a los ojos, su mirada mostraba sufrimiento, miedo y dolor, de inmediato el mayor sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a la paloma en ese estado, presentía algo malo. El ave se armo de valor y decidió hablar.

-Mikey y yo… junto con otros 60 compañeros, fuimos enviados a la zona centro en Nebraska, para apoyar a las Fuerzas Armadas. Nuestro Escuadrón, el A-202, compuesto por 10 cadetes, entre ellos yo del Área 1 y Miguel Ángel Hamato del Área 5, fue enviado a la misión de Recolección y Recuperación de Armamento del Kraang, pero…- hizo una pausa la paloma, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos para luego girar la cabeza bruscamente- ¡Fuimos emboscados por el enemigo! nuestros compañeros del Área 5 pelearon con todas sus fuerzas para protegernos, pero el Kraang nos superaban en número, por lo que tuvimos que abortar la misión, los del Área 5 nos cubrieron para darnos tiempo de escapar, aún así hubo dos perdidas, uno de nuestro compañeros murió en combate y Mikey…¡Fue capturado por el Kraang!- el ave no pudo más y rompió el llanto, al escuchar esto, todo el mundo se paralizo, en especial las tres tortugas. Después Pete, quien no dejaba de soltar lágrimas, miro a los ojos al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo- Leo yo…tuve la culpa, Mikey se sacrifico para salvarme a mí. Te juro que yo no quería, le pedí que se fuera, pero él se negó a dejarme ¡Yo quería ayudarlo en verdad! pero no pude hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevaran, yo…lo si-siento Leo, en verdad, lo siento-

Donnie soltó a Rafa de su agarre, Rafa se quedó helado y Leo se dejó caer, no le importaba el dolor de su pierna, no sé comparaba nada con el de su corazón, no podía creer que… su hermanito estuviera en manos del Kraang.

-No, Mikey no, esto no puede ser…¡ES MENTIRA! ¡¿Mikey está escondido por ahí verdad?! ¡¿Es otra de sus pesadas bromas?! ¡DIMELÓ PETE, POR FAVOR DIME QUE MIKEY ESTA CONTIGO!- la tortuga de rojo tomo bruscamente a Pete, sacudiéndolo una y otra vez, la paloma solo lloró con más fuerza, dándole a entender a la tortuga que no mentía. Rafa lo soltó para después arrodillarse y soltar un llanto desgarrador-¡MIKEY!

-El Kraang… tiene a Mikey, no esto no puede ser, Slash por favor díganos ¿es verdad que Mikey…- antes de terminar su pregunta, Slash asintió. La tortuga genio también se recargo en la pared, para soltar las lágrimas mientras sus piernas perdían fuerzas obligándolo a sentarse

-Mikey…mi chiquito, mi niño, mi angelito- Leo estaba en shock por la revelación. Su hermanito ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, los recuerdos de su sonrisa, su carisma, y sobre todo de su mirada angelical pasaban por su mente, los cuales fueron reemplazados por los momentos antes del reclutamiento. Jamás se imagino que Mikey sería capaz de ir a la guerra por él, sin olvidar que se portó muy duro con él antes de que se fuera, el recordarlo le retorcía el corazón, él lo orilló a cometer esa locura, ahora su hermanito estaba en manos enemigas sufriendo cosas inimaginables-...mi hermanito ¡NO, MI HERMANITO NO!- sus ojos azul oscuro soltaban lágrimas sin cesar

Abril, Casey, Alex, Leo-F y Slash presenciaron las reacciones de los Hamato mientras Pete seguía llorando de rodillas. Los ojos de Alex dejaron escapar una lágrima al ver el dolor que experimentaban los chicos, Leo-F vio con tristeza toda la escena, para Abril también sintió horrible al ver a sus amigos sufrir que no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de Casey, quien sintió pena por los chicos, Slash solo cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sin embargo, Rafa se puso de cuclillas, su boca no dejaba de hacer exhalaciones bruscas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, enfoco su mirada hacia Leo, quien seguía lamentando la noticia de su hermanito, por lo que no se percato de la mirada de odio por parte de su hermano.

-Tú…¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!- Rafa perdió el control y se dejó llevar por la ira, ocasionando que se lanzará contra Leo, al cual comenzó a golpear sin piedad- ¡TÚ ORILLASTE A MIKEY A ESTO!-

En cambio Leo no hizo nada por apartar a su hermano, ni siquiera se defendía de sus golpes, aún estaba en shock por la noticia que les dio Pete. Donnie a pesar del impacto de la noticia, logró mantener la cordura y al ver lo que pasaba, fue a detener a Rafa.

-¡RAFA NO, DÉJALO!- el genio trato de sujetar los brazos de su hermano, pero antes de tocarlo, el ninja de rojo con uno de sus brazos lo empujó con tanta fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza con la pared

-¡RAFAEL BASTA!- Slash tuvo que intervenir al ver que la situación se salió de control. La tortuga logro sujetar a Rafa, pero aún así le costaba trabajo mantenerlo quieto. Por lo que Casey también tuvo que apoyarlo

-Donnie ¿te encuentras bien?- Abril y Leo-F fueron a ayudar al ninja de morado a levantarse

-Descuiden, solo fue un golpe- dijo el ninja mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Alex se acerco a Leo, y al verlo se quedo pasmado: le salía sangre de la boca, su rostro estaba hinchado y se podían apreciar varios moretones en él.

-Leo… - el niño aún no podía creer que Rafa fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su hermano, poco a poco Leo quedó inconsciente pero Alex pudo alcanzar a ver como una lágrima escurría de su ojo derecho- lamentó lo que estas pasando, comprendo tu dolor y el de tus hermanos, pero al parecer Rafa fue el más afectado-

Fue entonces cuando Rafa logró darle a Slash cerca del ojo, causando que al colocar su mano en la zona del golpe disminuyera la fuerza de su agarre, de ese modo el ninja pudo liberar su brazo y darle un codazo a la tortuga en las costillas para así liberarse, después le dio una patada a Casey en el torso para alejarlo de su camino, aún cegado por el odio, se disponía a retomar la paliza de Leo. Donnie, Abril y Leo-F vieron aterrados como Rafa se acercaba a Leo, el menor de los mellizos trato de detenerlo, pero el rudo lo lanzo hacia Abril y Donnie, derribándolos a ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Rafa se disponía a darle un puñetazo a Leo, no le importaba si estaba inconsciente, sentía que su hermano debía pagar por lo que le paso a Mikey

Alex al ver esto sintió miedo de que la tortuga hiciera una locura pudo ver la ira en su mirada, desesperado por evitar que hiriera a su amigo, hizo lo impensable…

-¡RAFA!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

PAZZ…

El golpe fue acertado, pero no fue Leo el que lo recibió, todos se paralizaron por completo al ver lo sucedido.

-Rafa…bas-ta, por fav-vor…- suplico Alex con dificultad a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el puño de la tortuga, efectivamente el niño se interpuso entre él y Leo para protegerlo, por lo que él recibió el impacto-…no le hagas daño a tu hermano-

Al sentir su mano, Rafa poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y cuando recupero la cordura observo su puño cerrado, el cual aún seguía en el abdomen del niño, y al verlo estático, temblando y con una expresión de dolor, el ninja se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, pero se sintió peor cuando vio a Leo en el suelo, a Donnie y a los demás asustados y heridos.

-!¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios hice?- se dijo a si mismo Rafa al ver lo que causo su ira

-Rafa no te…¡ugh!- el niño tosió sangre antes de decir algo, la cual cayó en el pecho de la tortuga

-¡ALEJANDRO!-aterrado Leo-F se acerco de inmediato a su hermano, ignorando por completo a su agresor- hermano, "Tornadito", háblame por favor, dime lo que sea- con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos, Alex empezó a tener dificultad para respirar por lo que el niño de rojo se alarmo- ¡TRAIGAN A UN DOCTOR!-

De inmediato, personal médico humano y mutante se acerco a la escena, Leo y Alex fueron llevados de inmediato a urgencias, mientras que Donnie, Abril, Casey y Leo-F fueron llevados a la enfermería debido a que no sufrieron lesiones mayores, Slash solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños y inflamado cerca de su ojo derecho.

-¿Q-qué? ¿cómo pude?- temblaba Rafa al sentir su pecho húmedo, y al ver la sangre se Alex en su mano, comenzó a hiperventilarse, imágenes de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos lo bombardeaban-…yo ¿por q-qué?-

-Está sufriendo un ataque de pánico ¡ayúdenme rápido!- Slash se percato del estado de Rafa, y él con ayuda del personal médico llevaron al chico a la enfermería

Pete quien había presenciado todo, se quedo en el pasillo solo, estático y con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-No puede ser…¿qué he hecho?-

…

Muy lejos de ahí…

La mayoría del personal de la base aún está dormido, incluso en el dormitorio 293, en donde se encuentran Mikey y sus amigos, aunque la habitación esta divida, los chicos duermen en un lado y las chicas del otro, y nuestro pequeño ninja quien se encuentra en la litera de arriba, parece balbucear.

**Sueño de Mikey**

**En una escuela primaria, para ser exactos el patio, se puede ver a un pequeño Mikey de 9 años escondido en un árbol que se encuentra cerca de la reja, está sentado abrazando sus piernas y su rostro oculto en sus brazos, cuando alza su cabeza, en sus ojos se pueden apreciar unas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas y salen sin control, empieza a sollozar con gran fuerza.**

**-No llores Mikey- al escuchar esas voces, el pequeño se levanto se su lugar, y al asomarse detrás del árbol, sus hermanos estaban ahí**

**-Leo, Rafa, Donnie…- el pequeño al verlos fue corriendo de inmediato hacia ellos, para después saltar en sus brazos y llorar en ellos**

**-Ya tranquilo Mikey, ya estamos aquí- sonrió Leo mientras él, Rafa y Donnie lo abrazaban**

**-Leo, Rafa, Donnie, snif…yo-**

**-Ya Mikey, deja de llorar hermanito, ya estamos aquí- dijo Rafa suavemente, para tomar al pequeño de los hombros y mirarlo a la cara- mejor dinos ¿por qué lloras? ¿Spencer y sus bobos amigos te molestaron de nuevo? si es así dime donde están para darles su merecido-**

**-No Rafa, no fueron ellos, es solo que…¿Por qué soy tan diferente de ustedes?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres hermanito?- pregunto Donnie extrañado por la pregunta del pequeño**

**-Todo el mundo nuestros compañeros, maestros y conocidos me dicen… por qué no puedo ser igual a ti, o a Leo y Rafa, que debería parecerme más a ustedes-**

**-Mikey…- el mayor se acerco al pequeño- no puedes parecerte a nosotros porque tienes cualidades que te hace diferente a nosotros, eso es lo que te hace ser Mikey-**

**-Pero si fuera igual a ustedes… todo el mundo me querría- al decir esto, los tres hermanos se quedaron en shock por lo que Rafa reacciono y lo encaro bruscamente**

**-Oye enano, no necesitas ser igual a nosotros, hay alguien que a pesar de todo te quiere con todas sus fuerzas-**

**-¿Quién?- pregunto el niño curioso**

**-Yo…- contesto Rafa**

**-Yo también…- le siguió Donnie**

**-Igual yo…- Leo se unió a sus hermanos**

**Ante esas respuestas, el pequeño dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas por lo que sus hermanos lo abrazaron nuevamente**

**-Yo también los quiero hermanos ¡Los quiero mucho!-**

**-Nunca lo olvides Mikey, nosotros siempre te amaremos, y estaremos a tu lado sin importar lo que pase…- finalizo Leo**

…

-Los amo hermanos…los amo- susurro Mikey, después fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Ya una vez despierto, se reincorporo en su cama- eso, solo fue un sueño- se desanimo el pequeño al observarse y comprobar que era un adolescente y no un niño

Al mirar de nuevo la habitación, vio que Fer y Nacho aún seguían dormidos, menos mal, no quería que se despertarán por su culpa, se asomo a ver un reloj que había en uno de los muebles, el cual marcaba las 5:30 de la madrugada, fácil podía volver a dormir, pero ese sueño le quito las ganas de volver a la cama, además de que había algo que quería comprobar.

Con el mayor cuidado, bajo de la litera, se coloco sus tenis y al abrir la puerta, camino hacia el barandal que se encontraba a pocos metros del pasillo, y al asomarse… sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad al ver el panorama, estaba en "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional", todo lo que ocurrió ayer, no había sido un sueño, era REAL. Los humanos, los mutantes, la ciudad subterránea, Oli y los demás contempland…Era verdad ¡OLI! recordó de golpe las circunstancias en las que llegaron ahí, por lo que de inmediato se disponía a ir al hospital de la base.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- una voz lo hizo detenerse, y al girarse para ver quien era se sorprendió, era Jamizell quien estaba a pocos metros de él

-Ah hola… ¿Jamizell verdad?- se acerco a la chica

-Así es, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces despierto en medio del pasillo?- contesto fríamente la chica sin dejar de ver a la tortuga

-Es que…- la mirada fría de Jami lo puso un poco nervioso pero Mikey se animo a hablar- me desperté por un sueño que tuve y como no pude volver a dormir, me percate de la habitación y salí a ver…si todo este lugar era real y no un sueño- el pequeño sonrió al decir lo último para observar de nuevo la ciudad. La chica se conmovió un poco al ver la expresión del ninja- pero también recordé que mi amiga esta en el hospital ¿puedes llevarme con ella? por favor-

-Sígueme- ordeno la chica caminando hacia el corredor, Mikey sin dudar la siguió

…

Una vez que Jami y Mikey llegaron al hospital de la base, ella pregunto por Oli, y una enfermera los guio a donde se encontraba el cuarto de la chica, durante el trayecto, el pequeño ninja pudo apreciar a algunos mutantes y humanos en las salas de espera, había tensión y angustia en el ambiente, y no faltaba que alguien llorara debido a la respuesta que el doctor les daba sobre su ser querido. Esto ponía a Mikey nervioso, Jami al percatarse de esto lo tomó de la muñeca y acelero el paso. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y al observar a Oli, a Mikey se le retorció el corazón, la chica tenía vendado el brazo donde fue mordida, mientras que en el otro brazo tenía colocado un suero intravenoso, tenía también algunos curitas y gasas en el rostro y en los brazos, el único aparato al que estaba conectado era un electrocardiograma.

-La paciente está estable, aún así procura no alterarla, cualquier emoción fuerte puede ocasionar que se le suba la presión, o también es probable que sufra de un ataque de hiperventilación o otra taquicardia, además aún está débil. Pero bueno, si necesitan algo, llámenme, con permiso- la enfermera se retiro

-Vaya, yo esperaba ver intubada a tu amiga o conectada a muchas máquinas, aunque no esperaba menos de Cabeza de Piel, hizo un gran trabajo con el antídoto, normalmente los mordidos por esas arañas no son tan afortunados, algunos sufren parálisis o daños cerebrales, incluso permanecen en estado de coma- el comentario de Jami ocasiono una mirada de molestia por parte de Mikey, de repente un comunicador que llevaba la chica en su muñeca sonó- ah no puede ser… bueno, debo irme nos vemos- la chica se fue dejando a Mikey con Oli

El ninja se acerco lentamente a la cama, después se sentó al lado de ella y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Hola Oli, soy yo Mikey, si puedes escucharme, tienes que despertar, porque han pasado muchas cosas, para empezar si vieras donde estamos apuesto a que llorarías de alegría al igual que yo, las historias que nos contabas a mí y a los demás de "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" son reales, no voy a mentirte, estoy feliz de estar aquí y ver mi deseo de la infancia cumplido, aunque no puedo estar contento…si alguno de mis amigos no me acompaña. Sabes, nunca te lo he dicho pero en este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, has sido como una hermana para mí, porque te digo la verdad…nunca tuve una figura femenina en mi vida, y ahora que te conocí a ti y a las niñas, he de reconocer que aunque a veces no las comprendo o que cuando se enojan me dan miedo, ha sido lindo conocerlas. De hecho aquí entre dos, Dani, Fer, Sofí, Tere, Nacho y tú son los primeros amigos que tengo, claro sin contar a Pete… admito que las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las que yo deseaba, pero sabes, mi padre decía que "en tiempos de guerra y carencias las verdaderas amistades encontraras"- al decir esas palabras, se puso triste al recordar que repitió esa frase el mismo día en que les avisaron a él y a sus hermanos de la muerte de su padre, y el dolor de perder a alguien lo volvió a atormentar- hay tanto que quisiera contarte, es más, nunca les he hablado a ti ni a los chicos de mis hermanos, ojala los conocieran, apuesto a que les caerían bien, pero para eso necesito que despiertes; Dani te extraña mucho, no sabes cuanto me duele verla así a pesar de que yo y los demás hemos estado a su lado… ahora sé lo que sentían mis hermanos cuando yo estaba triste- al recordar a su familia, su expresión mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos de nostalgia y dolor, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que Oli lo viera así cuando despertará, aunque lucho por contener sus lágrimas, dos de ellas cayeron en la mano de su amiga

-Nayeli, Raúl… per-dónenme, por no cum-plir mi promesa, l-lo siento- al escuchar esas palabras, el ninja alzo su mirada, era Oli quien estaba murmurando algo, rápidamente Mikey se acerco a ella

-Oli…¿estás bien? ¿puedes escucharme? Soy yo Mikey, vamos ¡abre los ojos!- la tortuga comenzó a suplicarle a su amiga que despertará, fue entonces cuando Oli lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando estos ya estaban totalmente abiertos y su visión era clara, miro fijamente al mutante

-Hola Mikey-

-¡OLI, VOLVISTE!- el ninja abrazo a su amiga mientras lloraba de alegría, la chica correspondió el abrazo sorprendida- no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que despertaste, pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?- se separo del abrazo sin dejar de sonreír

-La verdad, siento como si..¡Auch!- un dolor en su brazo derecho la interrumpió, al mirar detenidamente su brazo vendado los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió comenzaron a bombardearla. Ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza terrible, el ninja se alarmo ante esto

-¡¿Qué te pasa Oli?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Doctor!-

-No, no, no, no, Mikey no es nada, solo es un dolor de cabeza ya se me pasará-

-¿Estás segura? porque no te ves nada bien-

-No te preocupes Mikey, mejor dime ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde están Nacho y los niños? ¿están bien?-

-¿No recuerdas nada?-

-No mucho, solo recuerdo que esa arañota iba hacia Dani y Fer…- al recordar los colmillos del arácnido clavarse en su piel sintió escalofríos y sujeto su mano con fuerza a pesar del dolor que sentía- yo me interpuse entre ellos, luego todo se volvió borroso, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño: una chica nos guió a una especie de ciudad subterránea, más bien era como "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" ¿no te parece extraño?-

-De hecho Oli…estamos en "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional"-

-¡¿NO?! ¡¿Es enserio?!- exclamo Oli sorprendida- ¿en verdad estamos aquí? no…no puedo creerlo, mis padres tenían razón ¡La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional es real! no esto tengo que verlo- pero al intentar levantarse Mikey la detuvo

-Espera Oli, entiendo tus ansias de ver el lugar, pero debes esperar a que te den de alta, además la enfermera dijo…-

-¿Daniela estás aquí? De ser así te voy a ..- irrumpió en el cuarto Tere, pero antes de que continuará, vio a Oli asombrada- Olivia, estas despierta-

-Hola Teresa ¿cómo est…¡Auch!- la chica recibió un pellizco por parte de la oji-verde

-¡Nos tenías preocupados "Ojitos"! Solo a ti se te ocurre interponerte entre semejante arañota, aunque admito que lo que hiciste fue algo muy valiente, también fue muy arriesgado, por no decir estúpido-

-Oye Teresa, salvarle la vida a un amigo nunca es estúpido, sin importar como haya sido fue un acto noble-

-Ya tranquilos, no discutan, ambos tienen parte de razón, pero aún así lamento haber preocupado a todos-

-¡¿Yo?! yo no estaba preocupada, solo…es insoportable estar en un hospital, no me gustan- la niña negaba su verdadero sentir

-A propósito ¿Dani, Fer, Sofí y Nacho no vinieron contigo?- cuestiono Oli al notar que la niña no estaba acompañada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿quieren decir qué Dani no está aquí?-

-No, yo he estado con Oli desde temprano y nadie más ha entrado- contesto Mikey

-Porque Sofí me despertó hace rato, dijo que Dani no estaba en su cama, fuimos al cuarto de Fer, Mikey y Nacho para ver si la habían visto, pero tampoco estaban ni él ni ella, por lo que supusimos que estarían juntos, pero antes de salir esa chica..¿cómo se llamaba? Jazmín, Anabelle, Maribel-

-Jamizell-

-Eso, que por cierto, nos echo la culpa de que la regañaran, en especial a mí, no conforme con eso me amenazo de que se las iba a pagar, ah pero que sepa que no le tengo miedo porque si quiere pelea, yo con gusto le daré una…- las miradas de disgusto de Oli y Mikey incomodaron a la chica- bueno, volviendo al tema ella de mala gana, nos dijo que Mikey vino a verte solo, entonces le preguntamos si había visto a Dani y…-

-¿Qué Tere, que te contesto?-

-Oye la enfermera dijo que Oli no debía…-

-¡Ya dime de una vez Teresa! ¡¿Qué pasó con Dani?!-

-¡Daniela no está, nadie la ha visto!- exclamo Teresa

-¡¿NO ESTA?! ¿¡Cómo que no está!?- la noticia ocasiono que Oli se levantará de la cama alterada, de repente el electrocardiograma comenzó a marcar los acelerados latidos del corazón de Oli, a quien le empezó a doler el pecho y a costar trabajo respirar. Tere y Mikey se asustaron por su reacción

-¡Tranquila Oli, no debes alterarte!- Mikey la ayudo a recostarse para que se calmara- nosotros la buscaremos, no te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo, pero por favor tranquilízate-

-Si cálmate "Ojitos", además si tu condición empeora por esto y ella se entera, pensará que fue su culpa, aunque lo será si eso ocurre-

-Eso no ayuda mucho Tere, aunque parte de puede ser cierto. Oli, tú que conoces a Dani ¿tienes idea en dónde puede estar?-

Oli decidió calmarse para contestar la pregunta de Mikey.

-Bueno, normalmente cuando Dani esta triste, enojada o incluso cuando sabe que hizo algo malo, suele ir a lugares altos como árboles, azoteas o a la ventana que se encuentra en la parte más alta del edificio, o sino donde haya animales, le gustan mucho- respondió la chica

-De acuerdo, buscaremos ahí ¡vamos Tere!-

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!- replico la niña de rosa siguiendo a la tortuga

…..

En otra parte de la base…

Cabeza de Piel estaba en el laboratorio, observando en el microscopio lo que parecían ser unas muestras de sangre, cuando coloco uno de los portaobjetos que contenía tal líquido y le dio un vistazo, se sorprendió tanto que se paralizo por completo.

-No es posible, este ADN es muy inusual, podría jurar que es casi similar al de…- antes de continuar una mujer ingreso al laboratorio, era "Mamá Mari"

-Lamentó la interrupción Cabeza de Piel, pero por casualidad ¿has visto a Jamizell?- pregunto la señora

-No, no la veo desde anoche-

-Ah esa niña, bueno si llegas a verla, dile que la estoy buscando, disculpa las molestias- Mari se retiro dejando al reptil solo

El lagarto retiro el portaobjetos del microscopio, tapo y guardo el tubo de ensayo que contenía la sangre que analizaba en una caja, para después ir a su computadora y teclear unos datos.

-Sí, yo también debo hablar con Jamizell y con el Maestro, necesitaré de su ayuda…para comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas-

* * *

**Lo siento amigos, quizás este capítulo fue el más cruel de todos, pero creanmé, será necesario para descubrir secretos... ahora nuestros amigos enfrentarán una nueva etapa, su papel en la guerra cambiará drásticamente, habrá descisiones, dolor, lágrimas y verdades saldrán a la luz.**

**Nuevamente, les agradesco su apoyo a todos.**

**Jamizell: Bueno Jami, tus peticiones se cumplieron...¡SENSEI ESTA VIVO! pero por desgracia...Leo, Rafa y Donnie se enteraron de la noticia de su hermanito, lo cual no termino bien. Sabes, algo me dice que a partir de aquí en GB nuestros caminos se cruzaran más de lo que pensaba, y sabes, me pregunto ¿para que te querrá Cabeza de Piel? y sospecho que "Mamá Mari" te iba a regañar, pero obviamente, escaparías w GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA, OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO :D BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**ValeryVampire: No he visto esa película, pero lo lamento si te cause otro momento de tristeza, y sospecho que este capítulo aumentará ese sentimiento :(**

**andyhamato99: Bueno, espero que tus sospechas hayan sido correctas, y gracias por tu apoyo :D trataré de escribir más rápido :D**

**lovemikey23: Bueno no fue Slash quien les dijo la verdad, pero aúnasí las cosas se pusieron muy...rudas :S Muchas gracias por leer, acepto y correspondo tus besos, abrazos y el BOOYAKASHA :D**

**Joy Hamato: Oh no te preocupes, muchos secretos saldrán a la luz próximamente, tu solo espera y verás :D **

**Bad Girl: Si, estuve enferma esa semana, pero ya estoy bien :D si el Amazonas y California están en América, solo que una esta en el Sur y la otra en el Norte :D gracias por el coment y el apoyo, acepto tus saludos, y te mandó un abrazo desde la Ciudad de México :D**

**amoli hamato: Bueno, espero haber respondido tus preguntas con este capítulo, ok pero para eso necesito que te construyas en GB es decir, que te autodiseñes, es como si crearás a un OC pero en este caso serás tú solo que en el universo GB.**

**Sara XD: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y nuevamente gracias.**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, cuidense, besos :D**


	19. Capítulo 18: Misterios y Culpas

**Hola amigos, antes que nada les agradezco su paciencia, pero ahora si la escuela me va a tener ocupada, pero bueno aqui les tengo otro capítulo en donde hacen debut otros dos de mis personajes. Cecilia Aguirre y Bianca Barragán ME PERTENECEN. Bueno disfruten la historia y FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO :D  
**

Capítulo 18: Misterios y Culpas

_Leo POV_

_Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, abro mis ojos y me encuentro en un lugar oscuro, al parecer estoy flotando ya que no siento el suelo en mis pies, pero ¿qué es eso? Rápidamente muchas imágenes empiezan a aparecer por breves segundos, como si se tratará de una secuencia, me cuesta visualizarlas, pero de todas ellas, logro distinguir algunas de nuestros amigos, Pete y… mis hermanos, Abril se ve preocupada y puedo percibir el miedo en sus ojos, Casey está en el suelo adolorido, lo sé porque su mano en su abdomen y la expresión de su rostro lo delatan, Donnie esta recostado contra la pared, una mano la tiene en su cabeza, al parecer sufrió un golpe, aguarden ¿ese no es Pete? pero ¿por qué esa expresión de sufrimiento en sus ojos? luego, Rafa está enfadado, eso no es novedad pero su mirada irradia odio, la verdad me asusta, Leo ¿llorando? en él tiempo que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo he visto llorar, pero al parecer sujeta a alguien en sus brazos pero no puedo ver claramente quien es. Esto no me gusta ¿qué significan estas imágenes? ¿por qué se me aparecen? ¿qué tratan de decirme? antes de continuar cuestionándome escucho una voz suave, que me es muy familiar pero el eco no me permite reconocerla._

_-Leo-_

_-Ah…¿quién es?- volteo a todos lados para dar con su dueño, pero no veo a nadie_

_-Leo- la voz es persistente, pero por más que busco no logró encontrar a nadie- Leo…-_

_-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!-_

_-Tienes que despertar Leo…-_

_-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué no apareces?! ¡MUÉSTRATE!-_

_-…tus amigos te necesitan Leo, nuestros hermanos también…yo te necesito-_

_Al decir esta parte pude reconocer la voz y junto con la respuesta, me paralizo totalmente ¿será posible? de repente siento el suelo bajo mis pies, junto con una presencia detrás de mí, giro mi cabeza lentamente y veo al dueño de la voz… es mi hermanito Mikey._

_-¿M-Mi-key?- apenas y puedo hablar debido a mi asombro_

_-Aunque me alegra verte no puedo quedarme mucho, además ya es hora de que regreses- me dice esto con un tono dulce mientras se acerca a mi_

_-Eh ¿Regresar? ¿Mikey qué…- pregunte confundido pero Mikey me interrumpió colocando su mano en mi pecho_

_-No te asustes esto no te dolerá, y descuida puedes gritar- esto aumento mi confusión, pero antes de decir algo mi hermanito me da un leve empujón_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- al hacerlo pierdo el equilibrio y me voy hacia atrás, pero siento que caigo a un abismo. Lo último que veo es a mi hermanito, y mientras más se aleja, una especie de luz brilla más y más._

_Fin del POV_

Al abrir ligeramente sus ojos, Leo se ve obligado a cerrarlos nuevamente a causa de una pequeña luz, pero poco a poco se acostumbra a ella y cuando por fin aclara su vista, gira un poco su cabeza y junto a él se encuentra Donnie dormido apoyando sus brazos en su cama y una cobija lo cubría. Al mover su brazo, noto que tenía un suero intravenoso en su mano izquierda, fue entonces cuando exploro la habitación con su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, al terminar su inspección comenzó a hacer memoria: ellos saliendo de la enfermería, los mellizos, su reencuentro con Pete y…No, la noticia de que su hermanito había sido capturado por el Kraang. Pero por más que intentaba no pudo recordar como acabo hospitalizado. Tenía que averiguar muchas cosas así que decidió despertar a su hermano menor, él le daría la respuestas que necesitaba.

-Donnie, Donnie ¿puedes oírme?- comenzó a moverlo suavemente, y dio resultado porque Donnie alzo su cabeza somnoliento

-Ah ¿Leo?...¡Leo, despertaste!- el genio abrazo a su hermano contento, él cual emitió un leve quejido de dolor, Donnie se separo ante su reacción para luego verlo a la cara- lo siento, pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy un poco mareado y me duele…- antes de continuar noto que Donnie tenía un vendaje en su cabeza y un moretón en el brazo izquierdo- Donnie ¿qué rayos te pasó?-

-Es normal que sientas dolor después de…-

-No has contestado mi pregunta ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza y quién te hizo ese moretón?-

-Ah esto, descuida Leo, fue cuando peleamos con la serpiente, uno de los escombros me golpeo la cabeza y el moretón bueno…supongo que hasta ahora me di cuenta y no recuerdo en que…- respondió nervioso Donnie, pero Leo le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria, delatando su mentira

-Donnie, no quieras verme la cara, recuerdo que cuando nos llevaron a la enfermería no tenías ese moretón y el doctor no dijo nada de alguna lesión en tu cabeza, solo recuerdo que cuando salimos nos encontramos con Alex, Leo y Pete nos dijo que Mikey…había sido capturado por el Kraang- al pronunciar estas palabras la expresión de Leo cambio a una de angustia y preocupación, Donnie solo cerró los ojos con fuerza mostrando su tristeza- Donnie ¿es verdad lo que dijo Pete? por favor dime que solo fue un mal sueño, tal vez los calmantes que me dieron…-

-No Leo, todo lo que nos dijo Pete, no fue un sueño ni una alucinación, es verdad… Mikey fue capturado, por el Kraang- una lágrima salió en cada uno de sus ojos café-rojizo. Leo al escuchar a su hermano, se quedó sin palabras, sabía que en situaciones como esa Donnie no bromeaba, y más tratándose de Mikey

-No, Mikey…- pronto Leo también comenzó a llorar en silencio, el dolor de su cuerpo y de su cara no se comparaba con el que sentía en estos momentos. lo cual lo hizo recordar- pero…¿qué ocurrió después? solo recuerdo que alguien me gritaba que esto era mi culpa y, todo se volvió oscuro-

-Bueno…-

-Por favor Donnie, no más mentiras, no más secretos. Dime ¿porqué yo estoy hospitalizado y tú tienes esas heridas?- cuestiono severamente a Donnie, quien después de unos segundos de silencio dio un leve suspiro y vio a Leo a los ojos

-Verás Leo, después de que Pete nos dijo la verdad, cada uno asimilo la noticia a su manera, tú te hundiste en tu culpa no parabas de llorar, yo sentí que me desvanecía no podía creerlo, pero Rafa… fue el más afectado de los tres, empezó a zarandear bruscamente a Pete, le gritaba que le dijera la verdad, que nos dijera que eso no era cierto que Mikey estaba aquí en la Resistencia y que solo era otra de sus bromas, pero al comprobar que Pete no mentía, se unió a nuestro dolor-

-Esa parte si la recuerdo…- susurró Leo liberando unas lágrimas

-Pero lo peor fue que… Rafa sufrió un ataque de ira, se lanzó contra ti y comenzó a golpearte, tú estabas inmóvil y sumido en tu dolor que ni siquiera intentaste defenderte, era como si no sintieras nada, fue entonces cuando yo intenté detenerlo, pero antes de tocarlo él me empujo hacia la pared, haciendo que me golpeará la cabeza, sabía que era fuerte pero no tenía idea de que con un solo brazo podría derribarme. Al ver la situación Slash y Casey trataron de detenerlo mientras que Abril y Leo me auxiliaron, Alex fue a socorrerte ya que perdiste el conocimiento, pero Rafa no se calmaba, quería seguir golpeándote- al decir esto Donnie empezó a llorar

-Donnie, no…-

-Pero eso no fue lo peor- al escuchar esto se quedó callado para escuchar a su hermano- en su esfuerzo por liberarse, Rafa hirió a Slash y le propició un golpe en la caja torácica obligándolo a soltarlo, después arremetió contra Casey, iba directo hacia ti, Leo trato de detenerlo pero lo sujeto del brazo para luego lanzarlo contra nosotros, estaba fuera de control, quería matarte a golpes y justo cuando iba a darte el golpe final…- el ninja se detuvo y volteo a su izquierda, en donde una cortina cubría la cama del paciente con el que Leo compartía la habitación

-¿Cuándo iba a darme el golpe qué Donnie? ¿Qué sucedió?- interrogo Leo desesperado por saber la respuesta

Donnie se levanto de su asiento, sujeto la cortina y al correrla, mostro a Leo-F recargado en la cama, estaba dormido, pero al ver al paciente, Leo se quedó pasmado.

-Alejandro...-

-No sabemos porque lo hizo, pero Alex se interpuso entre Rafa y tú, recibiendo el golpe por ti-

Al finalizar, Leo no dejaba de ver al niño, quien tenía el suero intravenoso en su mano izquierda, su nariz y boca eran cubiertas por una mascará, la cual estaba conectada a un equipo de ventilación, gran parte de su abdomen estaba vendado, también se apreciaba un electrocardiograma que mostraba su presión. Al ninja de azul le partió el alma ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-¿Donnie? ¿Leo?- al escuchar esa voz los dos hermanos voltearon y vieron a Leo-F, quien se había despertado al escuchar hablar a las tortugas. Leo noto que en el antebrazo derecho del niño tenía un moretón rojo-morado, pero este tenía la forma de una mano

-Hola Leo- contesto Donnie amablemente

-Leo, tu brazo ¿Rafa te hizo eso verdad?- pregunto Leo molesto

-Leo, ya despertaste- dijo el niño para después mirar a su hermano- ¿aún no ha despertado?-

-Me temo que no Leo, pero el doctor dijo que es por la anestesia, recuerda que una operación por traumatismo abdominal es delicada-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se reincorporo de golpe Leo

\- El doctor dijo que sufrió un traumatismo abdominal cerrado, el impacto le provoco la inflamación del hígado y una hemorragia interna, sin mencionar que los músculos que rodean esa área sufrieron desgarros tipo 1 y 2, necesitaban operarlo de inmediato o si no…- Donnie no termino la oración mientras que Leo-F cerro sus ojos y bajo la mirada triste

Al ver al niño sufrir por lo que le ocurrió a su hermano, Leo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, dirigió su vista hacia Alex su mente ignoraba los llamados de Donnie y Leo-F, solo escuchaba el electrocardiograma que media los latidos del corazón del niño. Luego las imágenes de sus amigos heridos regresaron a su mente de nuevo, luego apareció en su mente Mikey acompañado de una voz que decía "todo esto es tu culpa Leo". Finalmente los ojos azul oscuro del líder comenzaron a liberar abundantes lágrimas.

-¡Leo, Leo! ¿puedes escucharme? ¿estás bien?- cuestionaba Donnie preocupado por el estado de su hermano

-Mira Leo, antes de que pienses cosas que no son, quiero aclararte que no estoy molesto contigo, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a Alex, admito que también mi hermano se…- intervino Leo-F al ver que la expresión de la tortuga, pero antes de continuar Leo volvió a acostarse y le dio la espalda a ambos

-Yo…necesito estar solo un momento- fu lo último que dijo antes de cubrirse por completo con las sábanas

Donnie iba a decir algo, pero Leo-F lo sujeto del brazo deteniéndolo.

-Sabes Donnie, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, y ahora que lo pienso nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo-

-Pero ¿qué hay de Alejandro? ¿qué pasa si despierta y no te ve?-

-Descuida, tardará en despertar no solo por la anestesia, también él es de sueño pesado, además he velado por él casi toda la noche y la verdad no he dormido bien. Otra cosa es que quiero ver como están Casey, Abril y… Rafa- al pronunciar el último nombre no pudo ocultar su tono de molestia. Donnie se dio cuenta de esto, pero no podía culpar al niño, Rafa había lastimado a su hermano, él también estaría molesto si alguien le hiciera algo a sus hermanos

-Está bien Leo, vayamos a ver a Abril, Casey y Rafa- fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos se retirarán de la habitación de Leo y Alex

…

En otra habitación, Rafa aún seguía dormido por efecto del sedante, pero al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**Sueño de Rafa  
**

**Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, cuando de repente aparecen Donnie, Abril, Casey y Leo-F a su alrededor, solo que los ojos de estos tenían una apariencia oscura.**

**-¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a mi hermano?-**

**-Casi matas a Leo y a Alex-**

**-¿Qué clase de hermano eres?-**

**-Eres un salvaje-**

**Todos comenzaron a bombardear a Rafa con palabras de culpa y reproche.**

**-¡BASTA! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo, en verdad! Yo no…nunca quise herirlos- exclamaba Rafa con desesperación mientras cubría su cabeza para dejar de escucharlos**

**La tortuga comenzó a correr para alejarse del reproche de su hermano y los chicos, pero un mal pasó ocasiono que tropezará y cayera a un barranco, después de una caída llena de golpes y rasguños, se levantó con trabajos, pero al mirar su pecho y sus manos estaban llenos de sangre, después frente a él aparecieron Leo y Alex, solo que se podían apreciar los golpes en el caso de la tortuga y al niño le salía sangre de la boca. Rafa se asusto al verlos**

**\- Leo…Alex, yo lo siento, lo siento ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO YO NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLOS EN VERDAD!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar**

**...  
**

-En verdad lo siento…-

-Rafa-

-no quise hacerlo…-

-Rafa-

-no quería lastimarlos…-

-¡RAFAEL!- el gritó despertó a Rafa de su horrible pesadilla, su respiración era acelerada y se podían apreciar los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas- ¿Rafa estas bien?- cuestiono Casey al verlo alterado

-¿Casey?...- después de observar su alrededor y ver que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, Rafa enfoco su vista en el chico, y pudo notar que tenía vendado su torso- yo…¿te hice eso?- pregunto Rafa nervioso

-¿Qué, esto? tres costillas rotas no son nadas comparadas con lo que le hiciste a Alex- contesto Casey, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la pelirroja- ¡Auch! Oye Pelirroja eso…- pero antes de que continuará Abril le hizo un gesto de que no era tiempo para bromas ni sarcasmos

El chico al ver a la tortuga estática y con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, comprendió la situación.

-Oye Rafa yo solo…-

-¿Cómo esta Alejandro?- interrogo Rafa

-Tuvieron que operarlo de emergencia, su hígado estaba inflamado además de que sufrió una hemorragia interna- contesto Abril- afortunadamente salió bien de la cirugía, ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte, Leo esta…-

-Pregunte por Alejandro, no por ese asesino-

-¡¿Asesino?!- exclamo Leo quien abrió la puerta de golpe, seguido por Donnie y Alex

-Leo ¿cómo…-

-Aprovecho nuestro descuido para venir aquí, tratamos de detenerlo, pero fue inútil- explico Donnie a la pelirroja

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Porque déjame decirte una cosa Rafael, fuiste tú el que comenzó a golpearme salvajemente-

-¡Merecías esa paliza! Por tú culpa ahora Mikey está en manos del Kraang- Rafa se levanto y para apoyarse tomo la muleta que estaba cerca de su cama

-¡Esta bien! ¡Yo soy el responsable de lo que sucedió con Mikey! Pero no tenías porque ponerte fúrico y golpear a todo el mundo-

-¡¿Y cómo querías qué reaccionará?! ¡Mikey podría estar muerto! Además nadie les dijo a esos tontos que se entrometieran- al escucharlo Donnie decidió que era mejor parar esta discusión

-¡Ya basta los dos!-

-¡Tú no te metas Donnie! Esto es entre Leo y yo-

-Aún así, no tenías porque lastimar a Donnie y a los demás ¡¿sabes que pudiste haber matado a Alex?!-

-¡Ese tonto se metió en mi camino! - se justifico Rafa, Leo-F al escucharlo, su semblante se veía molesto, y empezó a apretar sus puños- ¡Así que si lo golpee fue por su culpa, nadie le pidió que se atravesará! ¡Eso le paso por…-

PAZZ

Antes de que Rafa terminará, Leo-F le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo, al ver esta acción, todos los presentes, se sorprendieron. El golpe le dejo a Rafa su mejilla adolorida y un tono rojo resaltaba en su piel, obligándolo a sobarse la parte afectada.

-¡Mocoso Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!- exclamo enfadado Rafa mientras se reincorporaba

-No voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermano, después de todo ¡deberías estar agradecido con él!- el mellizo salió en defensa de su hermano

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! Tú hermano no ha hecho nada por mi- al terminar, Leo-F se acerco a Rafa, viéndolo directo a los ojos de forma seria

-¿El arriesgar su vida para evitar que lastimarás a tu familia no es nada? entiendo que la noticia de que tu hermano fuera capturado te haya afectado, pero te dejaste llevar por la ira y perdiste la razón, comenzaste a golpear a tu hermanos, a uno de ellos lo dejaste muy herido y al otro lo lastimaste mientras trataba de detenerte, no solo a ellos, también a Slash, Casey, Abril y a mí, no conforme con eso te empeñaste a seguir golpeando a Leo, no te importaba si estaba inconsciente, querías golpearlo, dime una cosa Rafael ¿qué hubiera pasado si Alex no se hubiera interpuesto entre tú y Leo? -Rafa lo miro confundido, pero antes de decir algo Leo-F continuo- según mis cálculos y por el ángulo del golpe, pudiste haberle dado a Leo en la cabeza o el corazón, ocasionándole un traumatismo craneoencefálico o un paro cardiorespiratorio, de seguro ahorita Leo estaría en coma… o muerto. Quizás por eso mi hermano quería detenerte, para que no hicieras algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte luego, aunque para ello… puso su vida en peligro- sus ojos castaño claro comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, no lo soporto más y rompió el llanto, alejandosé de la tortuga, todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Abril y Casey- No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a Rafa y sus hermanos- pero saben, yo… también, se lo que se siente… perder a alguien. Así que, no puedo culparte por tu reacción, entiendo que el dolor, la frustración y la ira te dominaron, por eso perdiste el control- antes de continuar, Leo-F se limpio sus lágrimas con su brazo izquierdo, después se acerco nuevamente a Rafa y lo miro a los ojos- pero tampoco puedo soportar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, por ahora te la pasó, pero recuerda una cosa... Cuando se meten con mi familia o mis amigos, puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso, así que si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermano, vas a sentir toda mi ira. Además, yo NO te tengo miedo- sentenció Leo-F con un tono estremecedor, todos, principalmente Leo y Donnie estaban sorprendidos, nunca nadie se había atrevido a golpear a Rafa, mucho menos a amenazarlo, Leo-F podía ser tranquilo y frío, pero también tenía mucho valor y coraje. El niño finalmente se retiro de la habitación para ir con su hermano

Rafa se quedó petrificado por las palabras del niño, y admitía que sintió escalofríos por la advertencia que le hizo, no podía culparlo, él también le daría su merecido a cualquiera que lastimará a sus hermanos.

-Chicos, yo… necesito aire- dijo Rafa para después salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, Leo iba a ir tras él, pero Donnie lo detuvo

-Déjalo Leo, necesita tiempo-

-Todo esto es mi culpa, estoy agradecido con Alex pero… Leo pudo haber perdido a su hermano ¿qué tal si solo se tienen el uno al otro?- expreso triste Leo. Donnie, Abril y Casey se sintieron mal al verlo así. Lentamente el ninja de azul se dirigió a la puerta para ir a su habitación

-Donnie…- la pelirroja al ver como unas lágrimas mojaban el piso, se acerco a su amigo para consolarlo

-Sabes Abril, esto también fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, habría detenido a Rafa y no hubiera golpeado a Alex-

-Oye Donnie, no seas tan duro contigo, la noticia que recibió les afecto a todos, en especial a Leo y Rafa, aunque quizás Rafa canalizo su dolor de una forma muy… agresiva-

-Pero aún así, no sabíamos que tenían un hermano ¿por qué no está con ustedes? o mejor dicho ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? he notado que cada vez que Leo y Rafa discuten, lo hacen de una forma…¿cómo decirlo?- pregunto Casey

-Violenta- sugirió Abril dándole la razón a su amigo

-Exacto-

Donnie dio un pesado suspiró, no sabía si sería correcto contarles a sus nuevos amigos la razón por la que iniciaron esta travesía, al notar su aflicción, Abril colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, como muestra de confianza, Donnie sonrió ligeramente y se acomodo en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

-Verán, cuando la "Guerra Bi-Dimensional" empezó, nuestro padre…-

El ninja comenzó a contarles a Casey y Abril lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, y la razón por la que su hermanito no estaba con ellos.

….

En alguna parte de la base de la Resistencia del Amazonas, una niña caminaba lentamente, mirando hacia abajo, abrazándose a sí misma y sus ojos liberaban saladas lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas, era nada más y nada menos que Dani. La pobre estaba totalmente desecha, la imagen de Oli frente a ella y Fer protegiéndolos, la herida de su brazo, su expresión de dolor, el ver como Cabeza de Piel y el personal médico alrededor de ella, las palabras que Jamizell le dijo, todo esto alimentaban el sentimiento de dolor y culpa que sentía la pequeña. Pero lo peor de todo fue que momentos antes del ataque de las arañas…

_**Flashback**_

_**En Putumayo, Dani y los demás continuaban su travesía para llegar a Buenos Aires, estaban a la mitad del camino para llegar a la frontera con el Amazonas, así que el equipo decidió tomar un breve descanso, entraron a uno de los edificios abandonados y al seccionarse de que el lugar era seguro, los chicos se acomodaron en donde pudieron. Nacho tecleaba unos datos en su laptop, Oli escribía en una libreta, Tere se recostó en una manta que traía, Sofí revisaba el botiquín, Fer reforzaba las armas que habían improvisado, Mikey estaba sentado revisando su mochila y cerciorándose de que la Celda de Energía y la base de Datos estuvieran a salvo y Dani sacaba su cámara para hacer su bitácora. Llegó un momento en que se alejo demasiado del grupo. Fer notó la ausencia de su amiga.**_

_**-Oigan ¿Alguien vio a Daniela?- cuestiono Fer volteando a todos lados buscando una señal de ella. Oli dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato se levanto a buscar a la niña**_

_**-¡Dani! ¡Dani!- exclamó la chica comenzando a preocuparse- quédense aquí, iré a buscarla-**_

_**-Esa "chiquilla" nos va a meter en problemas- dijo Tere con un tono molesto  
**_

_**-Te acompaño- Mikey se ofreció a ayudar a Oli**_

_**-No Mikey, quédate con los otros, debes de…-**_

_**-¡Miren! Encontré algunas provisiones- llegó la niña con mucha comida enlatada y medicinas en sus brazos- al parecer este lugar era…- antes de terminar Oli la tomó bruscamente de los hombros**_

_**-¡DANIELA! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te separes del grupo?!-**_

_**-Tranquila, Nacho dijo que no había señales del Kraang cerca, o de algún "MS", además no salí del edificio- (**MS: Mutante Salvaje**)  
**_

_**-Aun así, ¿qué tal si hay un sismo, o si encontramos humanos o mutantes extremistas? si te alejas del grupo cómo sabré si estas a salvo?-**_

_**-Puedo cuidarme sola, recuerda que yo era una de las mejores alumnas de tu padre-**_

_**-Daniela, hay cosas que no puedes enfrentar tu sola-**_

_**-Oli, deja de preocuparte si, estoy bien. No pasó nada- la niña comenzaba a irritarse y aparto las manos de Oli de ella**_

_**-Por favor Dani, no te enojes, solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, recuerda…-**_

_**-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA INDEFENSA! Logre sobrevivir al sismo de nuestra ciudad, logre salir del caos de México junto con Fer, encontramos a Sofí, Tere, Nacho y a ti, cruzamos juntos Centroamérica, me he mantenido con vida hasta ahora ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI QUE NADIE TE LO PIDIÓ!-**_

_**-¡LE HICE UNA PROMESA A…!-**_

_**-¡OLVIDA ESO DE UNA VEZ, LA PERSONA A LA QUE LE HICISTE ESA PROMESA AHORA ESTA MUERTA, Y AÚN ASÍ NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDES, CUANDO TE PEDÍ AYUDA ME IGNORASTE Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER NADA, ASÍ QUE NO INTENTES COMPENSAR TU ERROR, NO ES TÚ OBLIGACIÓN CUIDARME!- todos se paralizaron al escuchar a Dani gritar esto con lágrimas en los ojos, hubo un largo e incomodo silencio- Deja… de cuidarme, deja…de preocuparte por mi… déjame, sola. No siempre podrás estar ahí para cuidarme-**_

_**Las palabras de Dani hicieron que los ojos castaño oscuro de Oli comenzarán a humedecerse, para después dejarse caer de rodillas. La niña se alejo de su amiga y fue a guarda las provisiones en su mochila.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Al recordar eso, Dani comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, se dejo caer de rodillas, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era una tortura.

-¿Por qué tuve que decirle esas palabras? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de obedecerla? ¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con esa araña? Oli tenía razón, hay cosas con las que no puedo enfrentarme, ahora que lo pienso… Sigo viva gracias a ella, en el escape de la Invasión del Kraang, con las arañas; Oli ha cuidado de mi todo ese tiempo y… ¿cuándo se lo agradecí?- pensaba la niña sin dejar de llorar

...

Con Oli…

-Por favor Sofí, tengo que ir a buscarla-

-Oli, el doctor dijo que no debías esforzarte demasiado, las emociones fuertes y el sobreesfuerzo pueden alterar tu presión y aún no tienes todas tus energías- le explico la rubia a la morena mientras la empujaba para que no se levantará de la cama

-Además, tus defensas bajaron demasiado, eso y la debilidad fue un efecto secundario del antídoto- agrego Nacho, Sofí lo miro con cara de "eso no era necesario"- pero al menos estás con vida, y quizás en unos días te den de alta, claro dependerá de ti el que eso ocurra-

-Tienen razón, para serles sincera siento como si me hubiera aplastado un edificio, y la verdad me duele mucho mi brazo- sujeto suavemente su muñeca- pero… no puedo evitar pensar en Dani, debe sentirse terrible por todo lo que sucedió, además nuestra pelea de ayer no fue de gran ayuda. Es por eso que necesito hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, no puedo dejarlas así-

-Ah sobre eso, Oli la verdad no se que haya sucedido entre tú y Dani, pero algo me dice que es algo doloroso- al decir esto Oli bajo la mirada, y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- sabes… en esta guerra todos hemos sufrido, algunos más que otros, pero, tú y Dani aún se tienen una a la otra, así que…-

-No Sofí, el lazo que nos unía a Dani y a mi… se rompió- un breve silencio domino la habitación, hasta que la Oli decidió continuar- yo fui la culpable de romper ese vínculo que nos unía- los sollozos comenzaron a ser más fuertes

-Oli…-

-Necesito ver a Dani, por favor, ayúdenme a llegar a ella-

Nacho y Sofí al escuchar la suplica de su amiga, se miraron por unos segundos, luego la oji-ámbar salió de la habitación seguida de Nacho.

-Sofí ¿a dónde vas?- se apresuro Nacho a alcanzarla

-Voy a pedir una silla de ruedas, los músculos de Oli están muy débiles, no podría mantenerse de pie aunque quisiera, además, su corazón y respiración aún no están estables, si hace grandes esfuerzos o sufre emociones fuertes podría sufrir un paro cardiaco o uno respiratorio, incluso ambos- explico la niña sin detenerse- Es por eso que debemos traer a Dani, eso quizá pueda tranquilizarla-

-No lo sé Sofí, desde su discusión ambas han cambiado su actitud, la verdad no sé si esto ayude, tal vez las aleje más-

-Debemos intentarlo Nacho, es cierto que las discusiones son un obstáculo para lograr la armonía, aunque también nos ayudan a pensar y reflexionar nuestros errores, te aseguro que en este momento tanto Dani como Oli están pensando en lo ocurrido, y puede ser que está experiencia… pueda unirlas, o separarlas. Ya dependerá de ellas. Por ahora tratemos de ayudarlas ¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió y ambos continuaron su camino

A lo lejos alguien observaba a los chicos, era Jamizell, quien esperaba el momento perfecto para infiltrarse al cuarto de Oli, una vez que no había peligro, la chica se dirigió rápido a la habitación de la chica.

….

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ella es lo único que me queda en el mundo, se supone que debemos cuidarnos y estar más unidas, pero últimamente nos hemos distanciado más, y yo lo provoque… - susurro la niña sin dejar de llorar, después saco de la bolsa de su short un papel, después de contemplarlo por un rato lo abrazo fuertemente- no saben cuánto los extraño… y la falta que me hacen- acto seguido miro al cielo- ya no sé que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida… tengo mucho miedo, miedo de quedarme sola, al principio no me importaba porque sabía que si el mundo me daba la espalda los tenía a ustedes, a Bianca, a Oli y su familia… pero ahora que se han ido, me siento perdida, lo que me recuerda, si algo le llega a pasar a Oli ¿cómo se lo diré a sus padres y a su hermana cuando los encuentre?- volvió a llorar en silencio- _ayúdenme por favor, ya no lo soporto, mándeme al menos una señal-_ pensó la pequeña presionando el papel contra su pecho

Dani estaba en el techo de la base, observando la ciudad subterránea, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó al lado de ella.

-Sabes, yo también suelo ir a lugares apartados cuando estoy triste- ante estas palabras Dani se exalto, rápidamente oculto el papel y al ver al dueño de esa voz, se sorprendió

-¿Mikey, qué haces aquí? ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-Sofí se percato de tu ausencia, y al no encontrarte en la habitación ni con Oli, yo, Fer y Tere te hemos estado buscando, además Oli está preguntando…-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Oli ya despertó?!- sujeto a la tortuga de su playera para empezar a sacudirlo- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores? ¿Sufrió algún daño permanente?-

-Wow, wow, wow, wow, tranquila una pregunta a la vez- detuvo a la niña mientras se acomodaba su playera- si Oli ya despertó, al igual que tú está emocionada al ver en donde estamos, pero…también se preocupo al enterarse de tu desaparición, vamos a ella le dará gusto verte-

-Perdón por preocuparlos, pero en verdad necesitaba estar sola- la mirada de la pequeña se desvió unos segundos del ninja, después de un pesado suspiro, la niña agarro valor- sabes Mikey, a mi no me gusta ocultar mis emociones, salvo que la situación lo requiera, pero cuando estaba triste o lloraba… iba con Oli, ella era mi hombro para llorar. Pero desde que…- Dani se quedó en silencio, al mismo tiempo en que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaño claro- desde que inicio la guerra, nuestro lazo se rompió, ya casi no nos hablamos, salvo para regaños, indicaciones, sugerencias o una historia, agrégale nuestra discusión y ahora con lo de la araña, ¿qué tal si en realidad está molesta conmigo? no sé si pueda mirarla a los ojos, de seguro me odia, es de esperarse casi muere por mi culpa- al escucharla, Mikey observo triste a su amiga. Por alguna razón, la tortuga se vio reflejado en la niña cuando era pequeño, y si había algo que Mikey no soportaba era ver a un niño llorar, así que se acerco a la pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Escucha Dani, no sé que haya pasado entre tú y Oli, pero puedo ver que eso daño su relación, sin embargo creo que esos lazos aún no están rotos. ¿En qué me baso para decir esto? Oli te cuida, está al pendiente de ti, siempre me hablamos de ti, dice que eres una niña valiente, alegre, constante, aunque claro dice que a veces le desespera que te arriesgues demasiado y que quieras salirte con la tuya, pero a pesar de todo ella te admira y te quiere mucho, es más te diré un secreto- la niña alzo su cabeza para ver a Mikey- ella es la que va a cantarte cuando tienes una pesadilla- la niña se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Mikey, luego el pequeño tomo a la niña de los hombros para verla de frente seriamente- mira Dani, Oli y tú aún están juntas, y aunque lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dejo una herida en sus corazones, debes luchar por recuperar esos lazos, ¿o tiene qué pasar una desgracia para que reacciones y te decidas hablarle y aclarar las cosas? me has contado que cuando te molestaban a ti y a tu amiga en la escuela, tú te defendías como una leona herida ¿o acaso eran mentiras? Sé que tienes miedo de enfrentarla ya que no sabes si esta molesta, pero la Dani que yo conocí a pesar de que el Kraang la tenía acorralada estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga, luchaba sin rendirse… y no solo eso, también me salvo de mi soledad- volvió a abrazar a la niña quien estaba pasmada por las palabras de su amigo- Así que no te rindas Dani, habla con Oli, arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, no se separen, al contrario, haz lo que puedas para sanar ese vínculo, y si las cosas no salen bien o si Oli te da la espalda, aunque dudo que eso pasé, yo estaré ahí Dani, yo seré tu amigo con el que podrás llorar sobre su hombro, compartir tus alegrías, tus penas, tu enojo y tu tristeza, yo estaré ahí-

Al terminar, la niña abrió al máximo sus ojos, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaño claro, las palabras de Mikey le hicieron sentir una suave calidez en lo profundo de su corazón, el ninja tenía razón, no podía perder a su amiga, debía arreglar las cosas, Oli era todo lo que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Después movió sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de su amigo, y presiono su espalda, correspondiendo su abrazo. Duraron así unos segundos hasta que la niña se separo de él.

-Gracias Mikey, lo necesitaba-

-Para eso son los amigos- la niña sonrió ante esas palabras- bien, ahora vayamos a ver a Oli-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al interior de la base para ir al hospital.

…

En otra parte de la base…

-Disculpen señores ¿han visto a una niña humana de 11 años? tiene el cabello negro, piel morena clara, una palyera y un short azul y lleva un collar con una estrella- pregunto Fer

-Lo siento jovencito, no hemos visto a una niña con esas características por aquí- contesto el pulpo mutante

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas- agradeció mientras se alejaba, fue en eso cuando vio a Tere, cuando ambos se vieron se acercaron- ¿cómo te fue, la encontraste?-

-No, nadie la ha visto- respondió molesta la chica

-Tal vez Mikey tuvo mejor suerte, vayamos a ver si no están en el cuarto de Oli-

-Buena idea-

Los chicos fueron hacia el hospital de la base para reunirse con sus amigos.

….

Oli estaba en su habitación trataba de levantarse por su cuenta, pero su cuerpo aún seguía débil, después de varios intentos en vano, resignada, se acostó de nuevo mientras esperaba a Sofí y Nacho. En una de esas, su mirada se enfoco en su brazo, para ser exactos en la parte donde la había mordido la araña. Los recuerdos del momento en que fue llevada a urgencias comenzaban a volver, no obstante, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle muy fuerte y fue cuando en su mente aparecieron imágenes y secuencias de Tere y Jami peleando.

-¡Agh! ¿Acaso esa era Teresa y esa chica estaban peleando?- se cuestiono Oli cuando por fin se estabilizo- ¿cómo pude pensar eso? además ¿por qué irían a pelearse? ah bueno Teresa tiene su carácter, pero… no creo que esa chica sea mala, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez ese antídoto me este provocando alucinaciones-

La puerta eléctrica se abrió, pero quien ingreso a la habitación no era Dani, Mikey ni nadie de sus amigos, ni siquiera un doctor, se trataba de…

-Por fin despertaste- dijo Jami despreocupada. En cambio Oli la miro sorprendida, ya que era la chica que había visto en su "visión", quien al percatarse que la morena no dejaba de mirarla, se incomodó- ¿qué me ves?-

-Ah disculpa, pero ¿tú eres Jamizell, verdad?-

-Sí, soy yo, aunque para ti soy "El Cuervo Letal"-

-De acuerdo, oye ya que estás aquí quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mis amigos, en verdad…-

-Guárdate tus cortesías alguien más, de hecho solo fue casualidad que me haya topado con ustedes, así que no agradezcas- interrumpió Jami abruptamente

-Aún así nos salvaste la vida, y siempre estaré agradecida contigo, en verdad-

Ignorando el último comentario de Oli, Jami se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, poniéndola nerviosa, y antes de que dijera algo, Jami se adelanto.

-Sabes, los que han experimentado la mordida de esas arañas no viven para contarlo, y si lo hacen no vuelven a ser los mismos ya que quedan con daños cerebrales o con alguna parálisis, o peor, tienen que amputarles alguna extremidad. Aunque quizás Cabeza de Piel haya perfeccionado un antídoto, claro con ayuda de tu amigo "Ricitos"- esta revelación aterro mucho a Oli- pero tú, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido a esa mordida, además por lo que veo no pareces tener secuelas graves-

-Ah ¿Gracias?…-

-Iré directo al grano, por lo poco que se y lo que vi antes de que yo llegará a salvarlos, tú te interpusiste entre la araña para proteger al güerillo y a la chiquilla de azul, pudiste haberle disparado a la araña o embestirla, así te hubieras evitado una mordida y todo este alboroto, te das cuenta de que tu ineficiencia pudo matarte no solo a ti, también a tu equipo- al escuchar esto Oli se quedó pasmada, era verdad, sus amigos pudieron haber muerto por ese momento en el que distrajeron- y acabo de darme cuenta que sobreproteges mucho a esa niña ¿qué es tu hermana o tu prima?-

-No ella no…-

-¡¿No es familiar tuyo?! wow, entonces es muy raro que te desvivas por ella, ¿por qué lo haces? a menos que la quieras demasiado… o que haya algo que te obligue a protegerla- susurro Jami entrecerrando los ojos con un tono malévolo, Oli no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa- sea cual sea tu razón, no es asunto mío ni me importa, pero te diré una cosa- sujeto con fuerza a la chica de los hombros y la encaró- recuerda que estamos en guerra, y solo aquellos que tienen la suficiente fuerza tanto física como mental para soportar las desgracias de esta maldita guerra, tienen derecho a vivir, así que te aconsejó… aprende a pelear como se debe si no quieres morir - al terminar, soltó a Oli y se dispuso a retirarse

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué me dices esto?- ante esa pregunta, Jami dio un pesado suspiro y giro un poco

-Mira chica, no siempre podrás proteger a tú amiguita, algún día esa niña enfrentará este mundo cruel sola, y no podrás evitar que eso suceda, es más, si no aprende a valerse por ella misma morirá fácilmente, y no creo que quieras eso. Además, tuviste suerte esta vez, pero hay mutantes peores que esas arañas, quien sabe si a la próxima vivas para contarlo, o peor… que dejes en esa chiquilla un sentimiento de culpa-

Finalmente la chica se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Oli pensativa y consternada.

…

En California…

Rafa se paseaba por la base, caminaba sin parar, quería alejarse de todo, de sus hermanos, de Slash y… de los humanos. En especial de Alex, sentía que desde que conoció a ese niño, su vida se había vuelto un caos, era travieso, bromista, hablaba demasiado, siempre está contento, y lo peor de todo… cuando él lo regañaba o estaba a punto de golpearlo Leo salía en su defensa. El rudo no comprendía porque su hermano defendía a ese niño, aunque reconocía que cuando eso pasaba Alex no huía, al contrario, lo enfrentaba o se vengaba por meterse con él, tenía valor al igual que su hermano, ya que había sido el único que se había atrevido a golpearlo, enfrentarlo y amenazarlo sin doblegarse, eso era de admirarse. Pero aún así ¿Por qué no los soportaba? Quizás era por su orgullo o porque se sentía culpable, ya que él siempre critico a Mikey por su idea de que los humanos y los mutantes podrían llegar a ser amigos, y esos niños eran al prueba de ese sueño, principalmente Alex, quien arriesgo su vida para salvar a su hermano de él mismo, tal vez esa era la causa de su enojo, porque él se quejaba de que los humanos eran crueles y egoístas, y el casi le quita el hermano a un niño. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llego a un patio, al parecer hay los soldados hacían su entrenamiento, contemplo un momento el lugar, era enorme y lo mejor era que estaba vacío. Perfecto, porque ya no podía más, así que comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire, de alguna forma esto liberaba toda la carga emocional que sentía, aunque olvido que su pierna aún no estaba en buenas condiciones, así que se cayó con todo y muleta, pero continuo desquitándose golpeando el césped.

-Si sigues así van a pensar que eres un demente y lo más seguro es que te llevan al área de Psiquiatría- una voz sorprendió a Rafa, quien al girar se topo con una chica humana que parecía tener 17 años, de piel morena clara, ojos castaño claro y su cabello era castaño profundo y le llegaba hasta el hombro, lo traía suelto, vestía una blusa amarilla de manga larga, unos pantalones negros, en su brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete dorado y calzaba unas botas de tacón negras. La joven lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

-¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?!- contesto el mutante totalmente molestó

-A mi no me importa en lo absoluto, pero es molesto escuchar tus quejidos y el ruido de tus rabietas, al menos hazlas en silencio sin molestar a los demás-

-Pues si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no mejor te largas a otra parte y me dejas en paz?-

-Cálmate igualado, en primera, yo estaba aquí tranquilamente disfrutando mi mañana libre, hasta que tus berrinches y tus golpes empezaron a molestarme- se acerco la chica quejándose. Rafa al escucharla decir que vio su rabieta se puso rojo de coraje- y no me iré de aquí, yo llegué primero, vete tú si tanto te molesta mi presencia-

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!-

-¡Tú tampoco eres nadie para gritarme!-

Ambos chicos se dirigían una mirada desafiante, parecía que iban a pelear, pero en ese momento, el brazalete de la chica comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?- aunque su voz se oía cortes, su expresión era de desagrado

_-Cecilia, preséntate en la entrada del cuartel, el capitán requiere tu presencia-_

-¿Ahora?-

_-¡Ahora!-_

De mala gana la chica, que se llamaba Cecilia, apago su brazalete.

-Bien parece que debes irte- se burlo Rafa, ocasionando que la chica se enojará

-Tuviste suerte de que me necesiten en la Base, pero si vuelves a tratarme así, te daré una lección para que aprendas a respetarme-

-Pues prepárate, porque yo también te enseñare a no meterte conmigo- hubieran continuado peleando de no ser porque el brazalete de la chica volvió a sonar

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- se quejó Ceci mientras se alejaba, no sin antes advertirle a Rafa- ¡Más te vale que no te vuelva a ver en mi camino!-

-¡Si pues lo mismo digo, espero no ver tu odiosa cara de nuevo!-

-¡Mira quien lo dice, el "Mutante Berrinches"!-

-¡Cierra la boca "Entrometida"!- para mala suerte de Rafa, la chica ya se había ido- ¡DAH! Que humana tan fastidiosa-

Luego de un rato, Rafa tomó su muleta y se alejo del lugar dispuesto a regresar al hospital.

….

En el hospital…

Leo estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, su pierna vendada y de vez en cuando, volteada a ver a Alex y a Leo-F, quien se hallaba dormido en el sillón, había sido una noche muy dura para el niño, lo comprendía, él también velaría si alguno de sus hermanos estuviera herido, aunque el recordar que la razón de que Alex estuviera así fue porque lo protegió, el recordarlo hizo que volviera a tener ese sentimiento de culpa.

_Leo POV_

_-Aunque estoy agradecido con Alex, pudo haber perdido la vida, es un milagro que haya resistido un golpe de Rafa. Pero hay algo que no me deja en paz, las palabras de Leo ¿cómo que él sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien? ¿será que su familia o algún amigo de ellos murió en la guerra? puede ser posible, aunque también recuerdo que antes del ataque, Alex menciono algo de unos hermanos ¿será que al igual que nosotros ellos también están buscando a su familia? de ser así ¿por qué lo ocultan? quizás su situación sea mejor que la mía, porque yo orille a mi hermanito a alistarse en la Armada, y ahora… el Kraang lo tiene en su poder, debe estar muy asustado… lo cual me recuerda ¿qué le voy a decir a Splinter cuando despierte? de seguro estará decepcionado de mi, ya que le prometí que cuidaría de mis hermanos ¿y qué fue lo que hice? no cumplí la promesa que le hice a nuestro padre-_

_Fin del POV_

Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejilla, para luego caer en la almohada, sus sollozos empiezan a ser un poco más fuertes, ocasionando que Leo-F comenzará a despertar, al notar esto Leo rápidamente toma su muleta que se encontraba cerca de la cama para poner la cortina, no quería que el niño lo viera llorar, aunque accidentalmente tiro un vaso con agua, sin embargo logro su cometido, de inmediato se dio la vuelta y fingía dormir.

-Ah que…¿dónde? ¿cómo?- despertó de golpe Leo-F mirando a su alrededor

-Disculpen ¿están bien?- alguien al escuchar el vaso romperse toco la puerta, por su voz parecía ser una niña, unos segundos después entro a la habitación- lamento interrumpir pero…- al entrar, la jovencita se quedó paralizada, junto con Leo-F, quien también se paralizo al verla- ¿Leonardo?-

-Bianca…- frente a él estaba una niña de 12 años, quien tenía el cabello negro-violeta, lacio y le llegaba hasta la cintura, este era sujetado una cola de caballo y portaba una diadema fiusha, su piel era trigueña y sus ojos color avellana. Llevaba una bata blanca de manga corta, la cual cubría su vestido rosa pálido, traía unas calcetas blancas y zapatos fiusha

-¡Leo, en verdad sos vos!- la niña corrió a abrazar a su amigo, quien correspondió el abrazo - no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, jamás me imagine que estuvieras aquí-

-Yo también estoy muy contento de saber que estas bien, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Si hablas de como llegué a "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" es una larga historia, pero si te refieres a que hago en un hospital, estoy como voluntaria, les llevo la comida y sus medicamentos a los pacientes, aunque yo también tengo muchas preguntas- se separó del abrazo y la alegría que sentía cambio a una preocupación- ¿cómo llegaste aquí? o mejor dicho ¿qué haces en el hospital? ¿estás bien?- pero al ver su brazo noto el moretón que Rafa le hizo- ¡Por todos los cielos Leo! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el brazo?!-

-Ah esto, no es nada-

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Si…- pero antes de que continuara, Bianca se percato de que Alex estaba en la camilla, al verlo en esa condición se asusto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a su amigo- Leo…¿Qué le ocurrió a Alex?-

-Él… le salvo la vida a un amigo- Leo escucho esto y no pudo evitar sentir coraje ¿por qué no se atrevía a decir la verdad? además ¿quién era niña? pensaba el líder

-¿Pero cómo ocurrió? se ve muy mal, y tú también estas herido, si así están ustedes no quiero imaginarme como estará Dani, pero si Ceci los llega a ver de seguro…-

-¡¿CECI?! ¡¿Hablas de Cecilia Aguirre?!- exclamo Leo-F aterrado, tomando a su amiga de los hombros

-Claro que hablo de ella-

-¡¿Quieres decir qué mi hermana está aquí?!-

_-¡¿Hermana?! ¿Entonces Alejandro y Leonardo tienen una hermana?_\- pensó Leo quien aún fingía dormir, pero estaba atento a la conversación

-Sí, tú hermana está aquí- contesto la niña zafándose del agarré de su amigo

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! Se supone que ella debería estar en Nebraska. No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, esto no está pasando…- murmuraba Leo-F nervioso caminando de un lado al otro

-Leo ¿estás bien?- pregunto Bianca al ver a su amigo en ese estado- No sé porque estás tan alterado, al contrario, deberías estar contento de que tu hermana está aquí y a salvo-

Leo también estaba desconcertado al escuchar la reacción del niño ¿Por qué actuaba así si su hermana estaba ahí? Al contrario, debía estar contento, o al menos llorando de alegría, algo no estaba bien, pero seguía atento a la situación, tal vez así descubriría lo que ese par ocultaba. Leo-F de inmediato se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, ya una vez calmado se acerco a la niña.

-Bianca, hagas lo que hagas… no le digas a mi hermana que estamos aquí, al menos hasta que despierte Alex-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Por favor Bianca, mi hermana no debe ver a Alex así-

-A ver Leo, explicadme todo que no comprendo nada ¿Por qué no? Admito que cuando se enteré se pondrá histérica y te llenará de preguntas, pero créeme que en el fondo le dará gusto verlos a los tres, que por cierto ¿dónde está Dani?- esta pregunta ocasiono que la sangre se le fuera al piso a Leo-F, la niña pudo notarlo y se preocupo- Leo ¿qué te ocurre? solo te hice una pregunta ¿Dani está bien? ¿le pasó algo?- el niño no respondía, seguía pasmado y nervioso, aunque en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran tristeza. Bianca comenzó a desesperarse y sacudió bruscamente al niño- ¡LEO YA REACCIONA! ¡Decidme de una buena vez que le ocurrió a Dani! Si acaso sigue enojada con Ceci entonces déjame hablar con ella, tal vez…-

-¡¿Dónde está Bianca?! ¡La necesito de inmediato!-

Al escuchar esa voz, Leo-F comenzó a asustarse, Bianca también se sorprendió.

-¡RÁPIDO, ESCONDEME A MI Y A MI HERMANO!- pidió Leo-F mientras de inmediato corría la cortina para ocultar la camilla de Alex

-Leo, necesito una explicación ¿por qué no quieres que…-

-Bianca por favor, luego te explicaré todo, ahora por favor ayúdame, te lo suplico- a punto de llorar, Leo-F le pedía a Bianca su ayuda, la niña seguía sorprendida por su actitud, dudaba si ocultarlo o decirle la verdad a su hermana, pero el sonido de un botón la hizo salir de su trance, por lo que Leo-F cerró la cortina y Bianca se dio la vuelta de inmediato

Fue en eso cuando Cecilia apareció.

-Bianca, que bueno que te veo- respondió la chica agradecida- verás, el capitán me pidió ir a una misión, pero por lo que escuche…-

-Ah no te preocupes Ceci, si es por las inyecciones de emergencia, veré si las puedo conseguir, aunque no sé si lo logre ya que recuerda que son difíciles de hacer, pero lo intentaré- contesto la niña de inmediato, cosa que se le hizo extraño a la castaña

-No, no quería las inyecciones, solo quería ver si podías conseguirme un antibiótico para el envenenamiento, creo que nos enfrentaremos a mutantes tóxicos-

-Ah bueno, si eso era pues… veré que puedo hacer-

-Bianca ¿está todo bien?-

-Si claro estoy bien, ven vamos a ver si mi papá puede ayudarte, así que porque mejor no vamos afuera y …-

-Tranquila, no me urge mucho pero te ves algo nerviosa-

-Ah eso bueno es que…-

La niña dudaba en contestarle, detrás de la cortina, Leo-F estaba sudando de los nervios, solo imploraba porque Bianca lo apoyará y que no mencionará nada a Ceci, aunque otra parte de él estaba contenta por escuchar de nuevo a su hermana, pero no podía ir con ella, no en esas condiciones. Leo seguía al pendiente de lo que pasaba, no podía entender al niño ¿por qué no iba con su hermana? ¿acaso era porque tendría que contarle lo que le ocurrió a Alex? de ser así el no tendría problema con ello, al contrario, el asumiría toda la culpa por lo que sucedió.

-Coff coff coff…- unos bruscos tosidos por parte de Alex alarmaron a Leo-F, Leo, Bianca y Ceci. La niña aprovecho esta oportunidad.

-Es que yo solo viene a recoger un vaso que se cayó de esta habitación, pero escuche este paciente está grave… parece que se intoxico con veneno de un mutante, así que tal vez puede ser tóxico y…-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ese paciente es tóxico! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- se puso histérica Ceci mientras jalaba a Bianca a la salida con ella- Puede contagiarnos de lo que sea que tenga, vamos Bianca busquemos a tu padre para el antibiótico, y de paso para que nos revise, no vaya a ser que ese paciente me haya infectado-

-Uf, estuvo cerca, y al parecer la guerra no ha cambiado a Ceci, sigue igual de dramática- se tranquilizo Leo-F al ver que su hermana no sé dio cuenta de su presencia- Gracias Bianca, me salvaste-

-Auch, mi estómago, me siento como aquella vez que me comí mis tacos con chiles habaneros- decía Alex despertando adolorido

-¿Alex?- al escuchar las quejas de su hermano, Leo-F miro al susodicho

-Leo, hola como…¡Auch!- recibió un zape por parte de su hermano menor- ¡oye ¿qué te pasa?! ¿por qué…- exclamo molesto el mayor, aunque fue interrumpido porque Leo-F de inmediato lo abrazo

-Idiota, pensé que te perdía, no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar- susurró Leo-F mientras unas lágrimas caían en el hombro de su hermano- pero me alegra que hayas despertado-

-Leo ¿estás…-

-Solo no te acostumbres, vuelves a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma y yo mismo te mató ¿escuchaste?-

-Awww sabía que en el fondo me quieres- dijo Alex haciendo ojitos a su hermano

-Sí, si lo que tu digas, y dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele el estómago-

-Es normal, la cirugía…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿Me operaron?!- se exalto el niño reincorporándose de su cama, pero el dolor se lo impido por lo que volvió a acostarse- por favor ¿dime que no me dejaron cicatriz?-

-Sí, tienes una cicatriz en tu abdomen-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Al escuchar que Alex había despertado, Leo se puso contento, quería ir a agradecerle por salvarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el momento, que debía esperar. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la reacción de Alex al enterarse de su cirugía.

-Ya no hagas berrinches, no es para tanto- contesto Leo-F con fastidio

-¡¿No es para tanto?!- exclamo el niño- ¿cómo voy a gustarle a las niñas con una cicatriz? Ah, no podré usar traje de baño de nuevo ni lucir mis abdominales-

-Ya no hagas dramas, tenemos problemas peores- dijo serio Leo-F, llamando la atención de su hermano

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Leo está bien? ¿Rafa fue enviado a prisión? si es así debemos hacer algo, solo se altero por…-

-No tienen nada que ver con ellos-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Recuerdas a Bianca?-

-"Fueguito" ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? claro que recuerdo a Bianca, dulce niña, noble amiga, además de que es bellísima pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, ella está aquí-

-¡¿QUÉ BIANCA QUE?!- al escuchar a Leo-F, Alex se sorprendió- ¡¿Es enserio?!- el menor lo vio de tal forma que con la mirada le decía "¿crees que estoy bromeando?", dándole a entender que no metía- Ay "Fueguito" eres tan dramático, es más casi como Ceci, deberías…-

-¡Ella también está aquí!- interrumpió Leo-F

Un silencio incomodo reino por unos segundos la habitación, preocupando a Leo, pero antes de asomarse, Alex reacciono.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CECILIA TAMBIÉN ESTA AQUÍ?!...Auch- se levanto de golpe Alex totalmente preocupado, pero el dolor de su estómago lo obligo a detenerse

-Sí, Bianca me lo dijo, al principio no lo creía, pero luego lo comprobé, y es cierto, Cecilia también está aquí. No sé cómo llegó, pero ¿sabes lo que significa?-

-Si lo sé, y eso me preocupa ¿cómo reaccionará cuando se lo digamos?-

-No lo sé, por lo que escuche está en una misión-

-Que alivio, tenemos tiempo de prepararnos-

-Ni tanto, Bianca quiere saber que pasó con Dani-

-Ay mamacita, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Leo?! Cuando se enteré se le romperá el corazón en mil cachitos-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero le prometí que en cuanto tú despertarás le daría una explicación-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste prometerle eso?!-

-¡Tenía que hacerlo para que nos ayudará! ¡Cecilia podía descubrirnos! Si te veía en esas condiciones iba a hacer preguntas, además no sé cual sea su opinión hacia los mutantes ahora que está aquí, pero si le contábamos lo que te ocurrió créeme, nos prohibiría hablar con Leo, Donnie y Rafa-

-Ja si claro, si ella hace eso no la obedecería, yo puedo hablarle a quien yo quiera y ser amigo de quien yo quiera- estas palabras provocaron una ligera sonrisa en Leo, Alex podría ser agradable pero también tenía su lado arrogante- aunque tienes razón, hubiera preguntado por Dani, perdóname hermano-

-Descuida, yo también estoy preocupado, pero no podemos ocultarnos de Bianca ni de Ceci por siempre, deben saber la verdad tarde o temprano-

-Es verdad, debo decirles la verdad, tienen derecho a saberlo-

-Lo haremos juntos- dijo Leo-F, pero antes de que Alex le reclamará, lo interrumpió- Tú no tienes que cargar toda esa culpa, después de todo, yo también soy responsable. Así que no te dejaré solo en esto, además nacimos juntos, reímos juntos, lloramos juntos, peleamos juntos y crecimos juntos ¿recuerdas?-

-Gracias "Fueguito"- las palabras de su hermano menor ocasionaron que se le saliera una lágrima a Alex, quien no le importo el dolor de su operación y abrazo a su hermano

-De nada "Tornadito"- el menor correspondió el abrazo de su hermano

Leo quien había escuchado TODO, no pudo evitar conmoverse, aunque también estaba preocupado ¿qué ocultaban ese par? ¿Sería algo grave a tal grado de temerle a su hermana? y lo más importante ¿quién era Dani? Por alguna extraña razón, el ninja presentía que esos niños…también habían sufrido algo similar a lo que él y sus hermanos.

-Bueno Alex, iré por el doctor, para que te revise, no tardo-

-Está bien Leo, aquí te espero-

Leo-F se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Alex y Leo solos.

…

En otra parte de California…

-Dah, esa serpiente…- se quejó Kyle mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza, pero cuando su visión se aclaro, se alarmo al darse cuenta de que estaba en una celda y al lado de él Stuart yacía inconsciente- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-

-Vaya finalmente despertaste- dijo una voz sombría

-¿Quién eres?-

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño, a menos que…- un puño cerrado estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello- hagas una tontería que me haga enojar-

-¿Pero por qué, yo no he hecho nada? además yo no obedezco a nadie-

Y de las sombras salió un hombre que llevaba un traje ninja blindado color rojo con negro, algunas partes de este tenían unas puntas filosas, su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules.

-Pues a partir de ahora… estas a merced del Clan del Pie-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aunque me gustaría pedirles algo...  
**

**Mi nuevo personaje Bianca, es Argentina, se que algunas palabras las pronuncían diferente, así que si alguien me hace el enorme favor de corregirme los dialogos de mi niña se lo agradecería mucho. :)**

**Jamizell: Amiga, ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D y no te preocupes, prontó sabras la razón por la que Cabeza de Piel te necesita, aunque eso si no diré nada aún, ah y disculpa si te puse muy ruda en este capítulo, pero ya te imaginaras como estarás en el siguiente ^^; muchas cosas pasarán a partir de ahora, tu espera y veras amiga :D GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, TE MANDÓ UN ABRAZO BIEN FUERTE :D TE QUIERO :D**

**lovemikey23: Gracias por tu paciencia amiga, aunque me temo que nuevamente te dejé en suspenso, pero descuida, prontó sabrás de que se trata, y acepto y correspondo tus besos, abrazos y tu BOOYAKASHA :D **

**andyhamato99: Me temo que aún no revelaré las sospechas de Cabeza de Piel, pero tu tenme paciencia, trataré de acabar pronto esa parte, gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste mi historia :D**

**ValeryVampire: "te doy una descarga con un desfibrilador" TE LO PROHIBO! Tu corazoncito debe seguir latiendo si quieres continuar leyendo la historia, y descuida, Alex sobrevivió, además si usas las katanas de Leo contra mi, no podré escribir el final XDD**

**leolover3: Acepto con mucho cariño tu abrazo, y me alegra que te guste mi historia :D gracias por leerla y espero te guste lo que venga después, te mandó un abrazo desde México :D **

**lovetmnt: Me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, muchas gracias por tu coment, yo también te mando besos y abrazos :D**

**amoli hamato: Si vi el creepypasta y he de admitir que fue aterrador, pero si eso quieres, y descuida, lo de los ojos no es problema, se que en la vida real aunque no estoy segura ese color de ojos no existe pero oye se vale soñar, aunque sabes, olvide preguntarte, si quieres ser humana, mutante, mutana (una mezcla entre madre humana y padre mutante) o hutante (es cuando se es hijo de padre humano y madre mutante). Si tienes más dudas preguntame sin pena, yo respondere tus preguntas, ah y no olvides la biografía de tu personaje :D **

**bilbogirl:** **No t epreocupes, lo bueno es que pudiste contestar, y sobre el fic, no Mikey esta en la "Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" del Amazonas y Leo y sus hermanos están en California, y bueno, sobre lo de contactarlos, ya verás los planes que tengo, pero me temó una cosa, los hermanos Hamato estarán separados por un tiempo... Gracias por tu apoyo, acepto tus besos y te mandó un abrazo y un beso desde México :D**

**mercedes carmona: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, descuida, habrá más de "Crónicas Bi-Dimensionales" y espero que te gusten. **

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus coments, su apoyo y su carino, LOS QUIERO, cuidense y besos :D **


	20. Capítulo 19: Problemas

**Hola amigos, ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad, si admito que me he demorado, pero tranquilos, aqui esta otro capítulo de esta humilde historia, el cual espero sea de su agrado :D Disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 19: Problemas

-Y ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con ustedes- finalizo Donnie bajando la mirada. Abril y Casey se quedaron en silencio al descubrir el secreto de los tres hermanos- no saben como me duele pensar en que…Mikey acabo en esta situación por nuestra culpa- el ninja no pudo más y comenzó a llorar

-No Donnie, no digas eso-se acerco Abril para luego abrazarlo- tú y tus hermanos solo querían protegerlo, eso es normal-

-Es verdad Donnie, yo también me hubiera negado a que mi hermano me acompañara a la guerra, no lo expondría al peligro- opino Casey colocando su mano en el caparazón de la tortuga

-No chicos, no es cierto, nosotros lo orillamos a tomar esa decisión, claro que es nuestra culpa, pero lo peor de todo… es que yo le di la espalda a Mikey cuando debí apoyarlo. Para ser sincero, yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que Leo fuera solo al reclutamiento, sin embargo, pesé a que Rafa y yo mostramos nuestra desaprobación, no insistimos, pero Mikey… él se negaba a aceptarlo, al contrario, se empeñaba en hacernos cambiar de opinión a nosotros y a Leo, él quería que estuviéramos juntos a pesar de todo- cubrió su rostro con sus manos para llorar con más fuerza

-Donnie…-

-Y ahora… Leo se odia porque cree que es responsable de lo ocurrido, Rafa a cada rato lo culpa, ambos pelean sin piedad, y con esto que paso con Mikey y el incidente de Alex, les aseguro que ambos se alejaran más de lo que ya estaban. Lo peor es… ¿cómo le vamos a decir a nuestro padre que Mikey fue capturado por el Kraang? cuando se supone que debíamos cuidar de él-

Por primera vez en su vida, Donnie no sabía como solucionar este problema, tenía envidia de Mikey ya que él siempre lograba hacer algo que él en este viaje no pudo lograr: unir a su familia. Perdido, se apoyo en el hombro de la pelirroja para que lo consolará. Casey al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero sabía que no era momento de hacer una escena, por lo que se retiro de la habitación, aunque al abrir la puerta, esta golpeo a alguien.

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento no quise…¿Leo? ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Iba en busca del doctor para que revisará a mi hermano, pero antes quería ver a Donnie- contesto Leo-F mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-

-Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero ahora sé porque Rafa y Leo se pelean, es por lo que pasó con su hermano-

-Sí, no puedo culparlos, yo también hubiera reaccionado así si alguien de mi familia… fuera capturado por esos tontos extraterrestres- hubo un silencio tenso, Casey sabía que hablo de más, pero se sorprendió al ver que Leo-F no mostraba ningún gesto de molestia o de enojo, más bien en su semblante se veía ¿tristeza? fue cuando el chico decidió romper el silencio- Por cierto ¿cómo esta Alex?-

-Ya despertó, solo está haciendo berrinches por su cirugía, puedes ir a verlo si quieres- dijo Leo-F para luego continuar su camino

-Oye Leo- lo detuvo Casey antes de que se fuera- dime una cosa ¿hay algo que los preocupa a ti y a Alex o tienen algún problema? pueden decirnos lo que sea, para eso son los amigos. Bueno si es que me consideras tu amigo-

Ante las palabras de Casey, Leo-F se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, para luego dar un fuerte suspiro y girar un poco la cabeza, luego lo miro a los ojos un poco serio.

-Casey… eres alguien arrogante, agresivo y pretensioso- el chico de bandana negra frunció el ceño ante las palabras del niño- sin embargo, he de reconocer que también eres valiente, leal y cuidas a tus amigos aunque eso te cueste la vida, tu acción de ayer lo demostró, jamás olvidaré que gracias a ti mi hermano y yo seguimos vivos, eres un gran amigo. Pero aún así… no es necesario que tú y los demás se preocupen por nosotros, Alex y yo solo, estamos pasando por una etapa difícil, y solo nosotros podemos superarla, así que por favor, ya no se angustien- sonrió ligeramente el niño para después retirarse

-_Algo no está bien con ese par_\- pensó Casey mientras iba tras del niño, estaba decidió a averiguar lo que ocultaban

…..

Mientras tanto, Rafa decidió recorrer el lugar, mientras pensaba que con lo que acababa de ocurrir sentía que ya no podía estar con sus hermanos, en especial con Leo, a quien le tenía rencor, aunque por un lado, una parte de él se sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, pero rechazaba ese sentimiento. Con Donnie, era obvio que su hermano apoyaría al mayor, siempre lo hacía, o al menos eso era lo que Rafa creía, fue cuando recordó a Mikey, el pequeño que a pesar de que lo golpeaba, lo molestaba y criticaba su sueño de conocer a los humanos, siempre le sonreía y lo consolaba a pesar de que él rechazaba su apoyo, Mikey nunca se quejó de Rafa, al contrario, era su héroe. El ninja no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

-Hay Mikey, jamás pensé que diría esto pero… como te extraño- susurró Rafa mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la base

Entonces, un balón de futbol rodo directo a sus pies, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rafa, quien confundido tomó el balón entre sus manos, y volteó a todos lados buscando al dueño.

-Oigan ¿alguien perdió un balón?- dijo Rafa poniéndose de pie

Fue en ese momento cuando un niño humano de 8 años, salió de su escondite, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos castaño claro y piel trigueña, vestía una playera morada con detalles blancos, un pantalón beige, calcetas blancas y unos tenis morados con detalles blancos. El pequeño se acerco tímido hacia la tortuga.

-Niño ¿este balón es tuyo?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza- ten más cuidado, la próxima vez quien sabe si te lo regresen- el ninja se acerco al niño para entregarle su balón, quien lo miraba con un poco de temor, aún así lo tomó de inmediato, luego tomo la mano de la tortuga en señal de agradecimiento, acto seguido el niño se retiro del lugar dejando a Rafa extrañado por su actitud

-No sabía que eras bueno con los niños- al escuchar esa voz, Rafa se giro de inmediato, y al ver de quien se trataba puso una expresión de fastidio, era Casey

-El hecho de que le haya dado su merecido a mi hermano no quiere decir que sea un monstruo- se defendió Rafa bruscamente- o que ¿crees que iba a desquitarme con todo el mundo?-

-Wow, wow, tranquilo Rafa, no quiero pelear, además si lo hiciera de todas formas tu ganarías-

-Aunque quisieras me negaría a pelear, para empezar estás herido y a mí me gusta que me den pelea, seré rudo pero no tramposo- hubo un breve silencio entre Rafa y Casey, el cual la tortuga decidió romper- y a propósito Jones ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? creí que necesitabas descansar-

-Estar acostado sin hacer nada divertido no es lo mío, y digamos que con todo lo que pasó no pude contemplar este lugar y… la verdad sigo sin creer que existan estás ciudades. Y pensar de que yo me burlaba de los que decían que los humanos y los mutantes podrían convivir-

-Yo también criticaba esa ideología- ambos se miran sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras

-Creo que somos tan diferentes después de todo- comentó Casey

-Sí, reconozco que no eres tan malo, lo cual me recuerda, que tenemos una pelea pendiente- contesto Rafa

-Creí que la habías olvidado-

-Nunca olvido mis pendientes, pero no ahora, recupérate para que así pueda patear tu trasero-

-No si yo te abollo el capazón antes-

Fue así como ambos chicos decidieron recorrer la base juntos, y entre bromas, ligeros golpes en el brazo y palabras desafiantes, la barrera de odio y desconfianza que había entre ellos, parecía desaparecer poco a poco.

….

En el Amazonas…

Oli seguía pensando en las palabras que le dijo Jami, la chica fue muy brusca y un poco descortés en su opinión, pero tenía razón, el interponerse entre los niños y la araña no ayudo en nada, solo empeoró las cosas, sus amigos pudieron haber muerto en ese momento si Jami no hubiera llegado. Estaba molesta con ella misma porque no fue capaz de enfrentar a las arañas ni de proteger a Dani, era un milagro que aún siguiera viva. Aunque otra cosa que menciono Jami, no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza…

-_"No siempre podrás proteger a tú amiguita, algún día esa niña enfrentará este mundo cruel sola, y no podrás evitar que eso suceda, es más, si no aprende a valerse por ella misma morirá fácilmente"_\- recordó Oli estas palabras, y el solo imaginar el cuerpo inerte de la niña, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, por lo que se auto-abrazo para calmarse- _"…tuviste suerte esta vez, pero hay mutantes peores que esas arañas, quien sabe si a la próxima vivas para contarlo, o peor… que dejes en esa chiquilla un sentimiento de culpa"-_

-Jamizell tiene razón, esto que ocurrió me muestra que Dani debe aprender a cuidarse sola, se supone que debo entenderla y apoyarla, después de todo yo también sé lo que se siente que te atosiguen por creerte incapaz de hacer las cosas por ti misma, pero... debo cumplir mi promesa, o lo que queda de ella, aunque por otro lado… Dani está enfadada conmigo, no la culpo, admito que me puse histérica en esa ocasión, pero ¿cómo le hago a entender qué no solo me preocupo por ella por la promesa? sino también porque la quiero mucho, es como la hermana menor que no pude tener, si algo le llegará a suceder jamás me lo perdonaría, no puedo perder a otra amiga. Pero supongo que con lo que pasó cuando nuestra ciudad fue atacada… ya no sé si ella sienta afecto por mi- pensó Oli enfocando su vista en el techo

De repente, sus dolores de cabeza regresaron, y las imágenes de Tere y Jami peleando aparecieron de nuevo en su mente, pero ahora también pudo ver a Dani y Mikey juntos. Logro calmarse antes de que Sofí y Nacho entraran.

-Hola Oli, lamentamos la tardanza, pero logramos hacer que nos prestaran una silla, y descuida, esta es a control remoto y…- explico Nacho mientras él y Sofí ingresaban a la habitación con la silla, al notar a la chica distraída y con una mano en su cabeza, ambos se preocuparon

-Oli ¿te encuentras bien?- se acerco de inmediato Sofí para revisarla

-Si Sofí estoy bien, solo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero ya se me pasó-

-¿Segura?-

-En verdad, no se preocupen... Ah y gracias por la silla-

-Espera, déjanos ayudarte, aún estas débil- se acerco Nacho quien con ayuda de Sofí, lograron sentarla en la silla

-Gracias chicos, ahora vayamos a buscar a Teresa- al decir esto, ambos chicos se sorprendieron

-¡¿Teresa?! Creí que querías buscar a Dani- dijo Sofí confundida

-Ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, de hecho Mikey está con ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Nacho

-Tengo ese presentimiento, porque le dije los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarla- mintió para no dar explicaciones- además Tere es la que me preocupa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ah pues, digamos que… siento que se meterá en problemas- contesto Oli, ya que no podía decirles que tuvo una especie de visión de Tere y Jami peleando, lo más seguro era que no le creyeran o la tacharan de loca- bien no perdamos tiempo, andando-

Y así, Oli, Nacho y Sofí salieron en busca de la niña de rosa.

…

En California…

Leo estaba en su cama pensando en la conversación que escucho de los mellizos y la niña, admitía que quería saber la razón por la que los niños no querían ver a su hermana, el daría lo que fuera por tener la misma suerte que ellos y ver a Mikey de nuevo, su cabeza comenzaba a hacer hipótesis ¿su hermana odiaba a los mutantes? ¿los niños hicieron algo malo y temen que su hermana tome represalias contra ellos? o ¿tenía que ver con Dani? y sobre todo ¿quién era Dani?

-Leo, Leo ¿estás despierto?- la voz de Alex lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue cuando el ninja se sentó en la cama, tomo sus muletas y con cuidado se levanto, corrió la cortina y pudo ver al niño sonriéndole amablemente

-Hola Alex ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Leo acercándose a la cama y tomar asiento en una de las sillas

-Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien, por cierto ¿tú cómo estás?-

-Solo me duele la pierna, y un poco la cara… por cierto Alex, quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente… pero casi te cuesta la vida- Leo bajo su mirada triste, el niño al notar esto se preocupo

-No, no, no, no, no. no, Leo tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, además Rafa te dio una paliza bien buena y estabas inconsciente, un golpe más y quizás no la cuentas-

-Rafa estaba en todo su derecho de golpearme, después de todo… me la merecía- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azul oscuro. Alex estaba pasmado, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, jamás había visto a Leo tan triste y devastado, con cuidado y a pesar de su dolor, el niño trato de reincorporarse y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Leo se alarmo así que de inmediato tomo sus muletas y se levanto de la silla para detenerlo- ¡Alex! ¡¿qué crees que haces?! te acaban de operar puedes sufrir…- no pudo terminar ya que al acercarse el niño lo abrazo fuertemente

-No digas eso Leo, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, he visto como procuras, cuidas, proteges y estas al pendiente de tus hermanos, aunque admito que a veces eres algo necio y mandón, pero a pesar de todo te admiro, eres un buen líder y un buen hermano- dijo Alex poniendo más fuerza a su abrazo, al escucharlo, Leo puso una expresión de molestia, pero no por el niño, sino porque sentía que no era digno de ser admirado, por lo que se separó del abrazo de Alex para tomarlo de los hombros

-No Alex…- respondió Leo tristemente viendo al niño a los ojos- un buen hermano cuida, protege y está al pendiente de sus hermanos y… no golpeas al más pequeño ni le dices cosas horribles cuando trata de hacerte entrar en razón, pero tu necedad es tan grande que en vez de escucharlo le dejas de hablar y te portas como un idiota sin imaginar que tal vez esa podía haber sido la última vez que lo vez con vida, y gracias a esa actitud lo orillas a que se enliste en el ejército y que ahora el Kraang lo tenga en su poder- se desahogo el líder con su amigo revelando esa pena que era la causa de todo su dolor, no pudo contenerse y sus ojos azul oscuro liberando las lágrimas que mostraban su dolor- es mi culpa… que Mikey se haya ido, que Rafa me odie, que Donnie tenga que lidiar con nuestras peleas y… tú, Leo, Abril y Casey que no tuvieron nada que ver, también pagaron las consecuencias de mis decisiones, así que lo siento Alex, pero no soy lo que creías que era-

El niño se quedó en silencio ante tal revelación, nunca se imagino que Leo llevará todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, sin mencionar ese sentimiento de culpa con él que vivía. Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando la tortuga tomo sus muletas y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡Leo espera!- exclamo Alex antes de que Leo saliera, haciendo que el ninja se detuviera- Si tu hermano es buen peleador como tú de seguro logró escapar del Kraang, así que no pierdas la esperanza, cree en él, puede que este vivo, pero hasta que tú y tus hermanos no arreglen sus diferencias no lograrán nada, deben trabajar juntos si quieren encontrarlo-

-Agradezco tu apoyo Alex, pero… las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees, además, tú y Leo aún están juntos, así que no puedes entender como me siento- finalizado esto, Leo se retiro de su habitación-_ además ustedes que ya encontraste a su hermana se niegan a verla, como me gustaría tener su suerte Alex_\- pensó Leo para el mismo porque no quería decirle a Alex que sabía su secreto, algo le decía que no debía entrometerse en su decisión

-_Ah Leo, si tú supieras lo que yo daría por estar en tú lugar, comparado con nosotros… ustedes aún tienen oportunidad de arreglar las cosas_\- susurro Alex, después volvió a acostarse mientras esperaba a Leo-F

…..

Muy lejos de ahí…

Fer y Tere iban por los pasillos de la base rumbo al hospital, quizás Mikey había tenido suerte y encontró a Dani, por lo que lo más probable era que la llevará con Oli. Pero justo al dar la vuelta, Tere choco con alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¡Auch! Oye ten más…- exclamo Teresa, pero su expresión de molestia cambio a una de fastidio al ver de quien se trataba- ay no tú otra vez-

-Mira nada con quien me vine a encontrar, con la peor chismosa del mundo- respondió Jamizell enojada

-Pues yo solo dije lo que pasó, además no sabía que le mentías a tu madre, disculpa si te delate- se defendió Tere sarcásticamente, pero al notar que la chica traía consigo la Celda de Energía y la Base de Datos de Mikey, se sorprendió- oye ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!-

-Pues al parecer tu amigo la tortuga tenía esto bajo su cuidado, por lo que veo es algo del Kraang así que díganme ¿por qué tienen esto bajo su poder?-

\- Un momento ¡¿espiaste nuestras cosas?!-

-Tenía todo mi derecho de hacerlo, y que bueno que lo hice- fue en eso cuando Jami tomo bruscamente a Tere de su playera y la recargo contra la pared- así que habla ¿qué rayos hacen con esto?-

-Más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres que te rompa la cara-

-Inténtalo si crees que puedes-

-Oigan chicas, no es necesario que hagan esto…- Fer trataba de calmar la situación

-¡Tú no te metas niño!- amenazo Jami tomándolo de la muñeca- a menos que quieras que le dé una paliza a tu amiga responderás mis preguntas-

-¡Esto es entre tú y yo idiota, así que no metas a Fer en esto!- Tere empujo bruscamente a Jami, haciendo que soltará a su amigo y cayera, aunque esto no era bueno debido a que la chica de ojos castaño oscuro se puso furiosa

-¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima imbecíl!- se abalanzo Jami contra Tere

Fue así como ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear, Fer intento detenerlas, pero todo fue en vano

Cerca de ahí…

Mikey y Dani iban a ver a Oli, pero al ver a muchos mutantes y humanos correr por los pasillos, se preocuparon.

-¿Qué estará pasando? ¿A dónde van todos?- cuestiono Dani

-Tal vez sea una emergencia, vamos a ver de qué se trata- dijo Mikey, por lo que él y la niña corrieron tras la multitud

En otra parte…

-Debes de tranquilizarte Oli, es nuestro primer día en la base y la verdad no creo que Tere se meta en problemas- opino Sofí quien junto con Nacho seguían a Oli

-No lo sé Sofí, quizás no nos conocemos suficiente, pero con lo poco que hemos convivido con Teresa puedo suponer que no es alguien muy tranquila- respondió Oli- _además esa visión que tuve… debo saber si en realidad se va a cumplir_\- pensaba Oli

-Escuchaste, el "Cuervo Letal" está peleando de nuevo y dicen que su víctima le está dando pelea- dijo una humana quien acompañada de una hutante iban hacia el lugar de los hechos

-No puede ser…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Nacho preocupado

-Teresa está peleando con Jamizell, síganme- ordeno Oli aumentando la velocidad de la silla

-Aguarda un momento ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que Tere está peleando?- interrogó Nacho corriendo tras ella- además dijeron que el "Cuervo Letal" no…-

-Así apodan a Jamizell, y créeme, Teresa es su oponente- la cabeza de Oli volvió a dolerle haciendo que se detuviera, sin embargo a este lo acompañada otra visión, donde Fer era empujado bruscamente por Jami

-Oli ¿qué te ocurre?- se acerco Sofí y Nacho, una vez que Oli logró ver las imágenes y calmarse, se reincorporo

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- fue lo único que dijo Oli antes de continuar, dejando a sus amigos confundidos, pero después de todo le siguieron el pasó

…

Tere y Jami se lanzaban golpes sin detenerse, los presentes estaban sorprendidos, porque nadie se atrevía a desafiar a "El Cuervo Letal" pero jamás habían visto a alguien que aguantará una pelea contra ella.

-¡Chicas deténganse!- Fer inútilmente trato de detenerlas, pero Jami lo empujo bruscamente sacándolo de su camino

-¡Tú no te metas en esto niño!-

-¡Oye bruja nadie se mete con mis amigos!- exclamo Tere pateándola

Fue en ese momento que Dani, Mikey, Oli, Sofí y Nacho llegaron, con trabajos y entre empujones lograron acercarse lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba, al llegar, Sofí y Nacho se quedaron pasmados ya que Oli tenía razón, Tere y Jami se estaban agarrando a golpes.

-¡Fer! ¿qué te sucedió?- cuestiono Dani al ver que su amigo estaba en el suelo

-Intente detenerlas, pero ambas son muy fuertes y no pude hacer nada- contesto Fer poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Dani

-Fer ¿Estás herido?- se acerco Sofí

-Tranquila Sofí, solo fue un empujón, uno muy fuerte pero nada grave-

-Fer ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Nacho

-Esa chica tomo la Celda de Energía y la Base de Datos de la mochila de Mikey, al enterarse Tere se altero, intente calmarlas, pero ambas son explosivas y no pude hacer mucho- explico el niño sobándose el brazo- pero al menos tengo la Celda y la Base de Datos a salvo-

-Aún así debemos detenerlas- intervino Oli sin dejar de ver a las chicas

-¿Oli, qué haces aquí?- cuestiono Mikey al ver a su amiga, Dani de inmediato miro a su amiga, su estado físico no era nada bueno

-¡Oli!- exclamo Dani abrazando a la chica con fuerza, la chica solo se quedo estática, pero correspondió el abrazo y no dijo nada, aunque la niña se separo de inmediato del abrazo- ¿qué haces aquí? no te ves muy bien que digamos, estas pálida- tomo la muñeca de su amiga y al ver cómo caía volvió a mirarla- y pareces muñeca de trapo de lo débil que estas…-

-Eso no importa ahora- fue en ese momento que el dolor junto cuando con otra visión volvieron, solo que en esta Tere a punto de darle un golpe letal a Jami

-¡Oli, Oli ¿estás bien?!- exclamaron Dani y los demás al verla así

-Escuchen debemos detenerlas a como dé lugar- advirtió Oli

-Oli cálmate, para empezar…- Sofí trato de calmarla, pero todo fue inútil

-Miren si no las detenemos, Tere lastimará a Jami de gravedad-

Volviendo a la pelea, Jami aprisiono a Tere con sus brazos, inmovilizándola, parecía que la castaña había vencido.

-Te dije que si te metías conmigo, ibas a lamentarlo, así que espero que hayas aprendido la lección… debilucha-

-Tranquilízate Oli, después de todo la pelea termino, Tere fue vencida y no creo que…-

Pero antes de que Nacho terminará, Tere le dio un pisotón fuerte a Jami, causándole mucho dolor como para que aflojará su agarre, por lo que la oji-verde aprovecho y la derribo con una barrida. Todos los presentes, excepto Oli, miraron sorprendidos la escena. Una vez en el suelo y luego de tronarse los dedos, Tere se acerco a ella.

-¡No vuelvas a subestimarme, y para que aprendas la lección! ¡TE DARÉ UN RECORDATORIO!- exclamo furiosa Tere a punto de darle un golpe en la cara a Jami

-¡DETENTE, TERESA!- grito Oli alterada

Un puñetazo fue acertado, pero fue tan fuerte que ocasiono un ligero temblor dejando atónitos a los presentes, pero su asombro aumento cuando vieron la escena: El puiño de Tere había ocasionado un agujero en el piso, menos mal estaban en la planta baja; al lado de él estaba un hombre de aproximadamente 70 años, quien salvo a Jami de ser golpeada.

-¿Otra vez peleando Jami-chan?- cuestiono serio el anciano, de cabello gris, no se le veían sus ojos ya que traía unos lentes negros, de complexión robusta, vestía un kimono negro con blanco, unas geta de madera y traía un bastón.

-Murakami Sensei…-

Mikey y los demás estaban sin palabras, sabían que Teresa era fuerte, pero no a tal grado de crear un agujero profundo en el suelo. Hubieran durado así más tiempo de no ser porque el corazón de Oli empezaba a cobrarle factura por tantas emociones fuertes.

-¡¿Oli?!- Dani al percatarse de esto se acerco a ella

-Tranquila Oli, no pasó nada, ya todo acabo- dijo Mikey colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga

-Tere… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sofí quien se acerco para revisarla- por todos los cielos, mira como estas-

-Yo… ¿hice esto?- fue lo único que dijo Tere sin dejar de mirar el agujero que había creado

-¡JAMIZELL VELÁZQUEZ!- exclamo Mari quien venía corriendo a toda velocidad, seguida por Cabeza de Piel- ¡¿Peleaste de nuevo?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…- pero se quedó muda al ver el estado de la chica: le sangraba la nariz, tenía rasguños, moretones, una mejilla inflamada, estaba despeinada y la blusa que llevaba estaba rasgada. Y al voltear a ver a Tere, quien tenía un ojo morado, sangre en la boca, también tenía rasguños, moretones, la camisa rasgada, estaba despeinada y en su puño derecho se apreciaban algunos cortes ocasionados por el concreto del suelo

-Cabeza de Piel, que los jóvenes regresen a su dormitorio, y manda a alguien para que cure las heridas de esa niña- dijo el anciano- Mari, lleva a Jamizell a la enfermería y llama al equipo de reparación, ese agujero puede ser peligroso-

-Entendido Maestro- asintieron el lagarto y la mujer, quien tomo a la chica de los hombros y se la llevó

-Te dije que no quería que pelearás de nuevo- durante el camino Mari iba regañando a Jami

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Esa tonta me provoco-

Una vez que se retiraron, Cabeza de Piel se acerco a Oli.

-Muchacha, tú estado es aún delicado, ven necesitamos revisarte- dijo el lagarto, pero antes de irse, Murakami se acerco a ellos

-Espera un momento Cabeza de Piel- los detuvo Murakami, quien se acerco a Tere- Jovencita quisiera saber porque pelearon Jamizell y tú- cuestiono el Maestro, pero antes de contestar, Fer interrumpió, ya que sabía que la niña se exaltaría y le echaría toda la culpa a la chica

-Me temó que fue nuestra culpa Señor, debido a que ella encontró esto en nuestras cosas- respondió el niño mostrando la Celda de Energía y la Base de Datos

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- pregunto Cabeza de Piel, quien tomó los objetos de las manos del niño y los examinaba sorprendido

-Cuando estaba en una misión de la Armada, yo… encontré esa Base de Datos, y esa Celda de Energía, se la quite al Kraang cuando logré escapar de ellos. Mis amigos no tuvieron nada que ver, yo fui el que trajo esto aquí- se adelanto Mikey, creía que posiblemente esos objetos eran peligrosos para la base, quizás tomarían represalias contra sus amigos por arriesgar a la resistencia, y el ninja no permitiría eso

El anciano se acerco a la pequeña tortuga, parecía verlo a los ojos, luego coloco su mano en la cabeza del pequeño, con su mano fue explorando el rostro de la tortuga, quien se extraño ante este acto, luego de unos segundos, el Sensei sonrió.

-Eres un joven muy noble y de gran corazón, cualidades como esas son difíciles de encontrar en tiempos de guerra, aunque puedo sentir muy dentro de ti, un sentimiento con el que cargas día con día- Mikey abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Murakami descubrió una parte de él que jamás mostraba- ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeño?-

-Miguel Ángel Hamato- hizo una reverencia el pequeño, Murakami se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, aún así no dijo nada, luego se acerco a Nacho y hizo lo mismo

-Eres un buen muchacho, tu espíritu y tu pasión son inquebrantables, aunque… cierta sombra de tu pasado te hace dudar de ti mismo- Nacho se puso nervioso por esas palabras- ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Ignacio Muñoz, Señor- respondió el chico imitando a Mikey. Luego, el anciano fue con Sofí

\- Que niña tan dulce, eres incapaz de hacer el mal a los demás, pero también tienes mucho valor cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás, no obstante, ciertas voces te atormentan haciéndote desconfiar de tus virtudes-

-Mi nombre es Sofía Jiménez, señor Murakami- contesto amablemente la rubia repitiendo el mismo gesto que sus amigos, ella también no pudo evitar impresionarse. Después fue con Fer

-Un alma independiente, razonable y cuidadosa, aunque no confías fácilmente en los demás, quieres estar solo, por temor a perder lo que amas-

-Soy Fernando López, Sensei- contesto Fer inclinándose, aunque se veía tranquilo en el fondo le ocurrió lo mismo que a los demás. Tere fue la siguiente

-Un carácter fuerte, indomable, aunque… inestable. Has creado tú propia armadura contra el mundo porque no soportarías perder lo que amas... no otra vez- al decirle esto a Tere, la niña sintió una punzada en el corazón, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, pero solo se limito a presionar sus puños, cerrar sus ojos y a reprimir sus emociones. Mikey y los demás al ver lo ocurrido, se impresionaron bastante, Murakami había logrado mostrar una parte de Teresa que ellos jamás habían visto, sin embargo, la niña logró contenerse, y después de su pelea con Jami, no podía meterse en más líos

-Teresa Navarro- contesto firme la niña, hizo la reverencia solo por respeto- _¿cómo supo eso de mi? sea como haya sido ese viejo me pone nerviosa_\- pensó la oji-verde. Después, Murakami continuo con Dani

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un corazón valiente, alegre, pero a la vez inquieto, pero ahora… una nube oscura nubla tu confianza, además de que hay una gran pena en tú interior-

-Me llamó Daniela… Daniela Aguirre- respondió la niña inclinándose- _¿acaso este señor es adivino? ¿cómo pudo saber eso de mi?_\- pensó la pequeña sorprendida, Oli al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar ponerse triste, ya que ella sabía a lo que el Sensei se refería. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Oli

-Mmmm, eres una joven noble, persistente y comprensiva, detestas los conflictos y tratas de clamar las cosas. Sin embargo, no confías en ti misma, además… hay cierto sentimiento que no te deja en paz- al decir esto, Oli se quedó en shock, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, solo que a diferencia de Tere, ella si libero unas lágrimas. Dani también se sintió mal ante esta revelación- podrías decirme tu nombre-

-Soy Olivia Morales- contesto Oli bajando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas

El equipo de Mikey estaba en silencio y sorprendido, el anciano había descifrado algunas cosas de ellos ¿cómo lo hizo? la tensión, tristeza y nostalgia se respiraba en el ambiente, al sentirla, el Maestro decidió intervenir.

-Cabeza de Piel, analiza esos objetos del Kraang y avísame cuando tengas los resultados, y ustedes jóvenes, regresen a su amiga al dormitorio, enviaremos a alguien para que cure tus heridas- dijo Murakami refiriéndose a Tere

-Enseguida Maestro- se retiro el lagarto

-Gracias Sensei- contesto Mikey, quien tomo la silla de ruedas de Oli, mientras que Sofí y Dani ayudaban a Tere. Despacio y en silencio, el equipo se retiro

-_Hamato… he oído ese nombre antes pero ¿será posible? no te pareces nada a él, sin embargo… me recuerdas mucho a alguien, que conocí hace tiempo_\- pensó Murakami mientras se retiraba del lugar

…..

De vuelta a California…

Pasaron dos semanas desde que ambos equipos llegaron a "La Resistencia Bi-Dimensional" de sus respectivas zonas. Poco a poco Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Alex y Casey se iban recuperando, con un poco de ayuda de Bianca, esto debido a que Leo ansiaba curarse lo más pronto posiblee para buscar a Mikey, sin embargo, sus heridas le impedían hacerlo, por lo que Alex quien deseaba ayudarlo, le pregunto a su amiga si existía alguna forma para acelerar su recuperación, y la había, las "Inyecciones de Emergencia" un componente químico-biológico usado para acelerar el proceso de sanación y regeneración de tejidos, células e incluso órganos, sin embargo, eran difíciles de conseguir debido a su demanda, fabricarlas llevaba su tiempo, ya que uno de sus componentes era una sustancia producida por algunos mutantes reptiles no pensantes clase B, pero debido a la escasez de los especímenes con los que contaba el laboratorio de la base, su producción era limitada. Sin mencionar que su aplicación era dolorosa, y eran necesarios muchos cuidados a causa de sus efectos secundarios, aún así Leo, Rafa, Casey y Alex optaron por esta opción, querían recuperarse lo antes posible. Durante ese tiempo, Rafa y Casey olvidaron, en parte, sus diferencias, se habían hecho buenos amigos, de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas, aunque nada grave. Donnie, Abril y Leo-F seguían llevándose bien. En cambio, Leo se volvió más distante, se la pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la habitación de Splinter, además de que él y Rafa ya no sé hablaban. Donnie intentaba solucionar las cosas, pero lo único que lograba era que cada que se veían, reproches y peleas eran el resultado. Solo hablaba con Alex, admitía que no se atrevía a ser duro con ese niño, no solo porque le salvó la vida, sino porque era el único que lograba animarlo, además… le recordaba un poco a alguien. Los mellizos aún seguían misteriosos, Donnie y los demás cada vez que les preguntaban el porqué de su actitud o cuando los sorprendían llorando ocultaban todo, Bianca quien los conocía y se había vuelto amiga del equipo tampoco comprendía su actitud, sin embargo, no podía decir mucho ya que le prometió a los niños no decir nada.

Ahora, Leo se encontraba en la habitación de Splinter, sus ojos azul oscuro no dejaban de verlo, estaba contento porque su padre, ese ser que lo crió, lo cuido, le enseño todo lo que sabe hasta ahora y le dio todo su amor estaba vivo, quería que despertará, pero a la vez… la tristeza era notable en su mirar, era de esperarse porque sabía que cuando Splinter despertara y vea a sus hijos, excepto a Miguel Ángel, preguntará por él ¿cómo le diría a su Sensei que no cumplió con su promesa y deber de hermano mayor? Sabía que Splinter se decepcionaría de él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo mucho que afectaría esta noticia a su padre.

-Padre… perdóname, te he fallado como hijo, no cumplí mi promesa, yo siempre seguía tus consejos y tus enseñanzas, pero no puse en práctica tus palabras, Mikey tenía razón, debíamos mantenernos unidos sin importar lo que pasará, pero yo deje que mi miedo y mi necedad me dominaran, y me rehusé a escucharlo, y ahora- unas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos azul oscuro- mi hermanito está lejos, sufriendo en manos del Kraang- continuo llorando en silencio

Lo que no sabía, era que cierto niño que estaba en una silla de ruedas escuchaba sus lamentos del otro lado de la puerta, pero antes de retirarse, su amiga lo sorprendió.

-Alex ¿otra vez espiando a Leo?- cuestiono Bianca molesta- sabes que es de mala educación espiar a alguien en momentos como estos-

-Lo siento Bianquis, pero no pude evitarlo, me duele ver sufrir a mis amigos, por cierto ¿cómo sigue Pete? - pregunto el niño

-Sigue mal, siente que todo lo que pasó es su culpa, no quiere hablar con nadie, Slash dice que solo se la pasa en la Sección de Mantenimiento ayudando al personal, aunque lo ha sorprendido llorando-

-Pobre, Leo también está igual o peor, he tratado de animarlo, pero cuando creo que lo logré… vuelve a ponerse triste-

-Lo sé Alex, pero compréndelos, no ha sido fácil para ellos con todo lo que les ha sucedido, lo cual me recuerda, aún no estás del todo recuperado ¿o acaso quieres estar en cama más tiempo o te gustan las Inyecciones de Emergencia?- lo último lo dijo con un tono tétrico y burlón

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, esas inyecciones sí que duelen, siento que mi trasero arde cada vez que me las ponen, ni ganas dan de sentarme- se puso a temblar al recordar cuando le pusieron la primera inyección- pero Bianquis, sabes que no puedo estar todo el día en una cama, no necesito salir, pasear, ver el mundo, o en este caso, ver la base-

-Tened paciencia Alex, te prometo que en cuanto te den de alta yo misma te daré un recorrido por la ciudad-

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Te lo prometo- coloco su mano en el corazón

-Trato hecho- el niño imito su acción- oye Bianquis, a todo esto… ¿sabes cuándo va a regresar Ceci de su misión?-

-No estoy muy segura Alex, la última vez que mi mamá se comunico con la base y por lo que me contó Slash, la misión del escuadrón 38 de la "Elite de Bronce" se llevó a cabo en una zona que no está muy patrullada por Kraangs, sin embargo dijo que hay muchos Mutantes Salvajes clase C y B- el niño puso una expresión de preocupación, pero antes de que Bianca dijera algo, la interrumpió

-Pero confió en que ella estará bien, Ceci es difícil de vencer, además su obstinación es inquebrantable, logrará regresar con vida- dijo el niño con un aire optimista- bueno Bianquis, iré a ver a mi hermano Leo, debe estar buscándome, gracias por el mensaje-

-Alejandro… - el niño se detuvo- cuando Ceci regresé… ¿Me dirás qué paso con Dani?- la pregunta de la niña hizo que la alegría de su amigo desapareciera, aunque él no volteo a verla para que no lo notara, luego de un pesado suspiro, decidió responderle

-Bianca… se que Leo te prometió que en cuanto yo despertará te contaría todo, pero necesitamos que Ceci también este presente, así que por favor, espera un poco más…- suplico el niño- _además prepárate porque cuando sepas la verdad… tendrás que ser fuerte…_\- pensó Alex

El niño se alejó lentamente, dejando a Bianca preocupada.

Con Abril, Leo-F y Donnie…

-Saben una cosa chicos, lo que más me preocupa es como le diremos la verdad a Splinter, tarde o temprano despertará, y al ver que Mikey no está con nosotros…-

-Lo sé Donnie, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero tú y tus hermanos deben enfrentar esto y decirle la verdad a su padre- dijo Abril colocando una mano en el hombro del chico

-Eso lo tengo claro Abril, pero apuesto a que Leo nuevamente se echará toda la culpa, y Rafa le recriminará todo enfrente de Splinter y yo…-

-¿Tú qué Donnie? ¿Dejarás que eso suceda?- interrumpió Leo-F serio

-¡No! Es lo que menos quiero, pero… no sé cómo hacerle para que me escuchen, durante este viaje he tratado de hacer que Rafa y Leo unan fuerzas, pero cada vez que lo intento solo empeoró las cosas. Como desearía que Mikey estuviera aquí… siempre fue bueno en hacer que esos dos se reconciliarán, él sabría que hacer- al decir esto, Donnie se puso melancólico, en verdad necesitaba a su hermanito de vuelta

-Sí, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿qué vas a hacer tú?- las palabras del moreno llamaron la atención del genio- tu hermano no está aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso tú te quedes de brazos cruzados, apuesto a que Miguel Ángel ha de estar viviendo alguna situación en donde no sea tan bueno como tú o tus hermanos, pero creo que donde quiera que esté, lucha por salir adelante. Así que tú también debes hacer lo mismo, si en verdad quieres ayudar a tus hermanos busca la manera de unirlos-

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la habitación, Donnie no sabía que decir, Abril esperaba a que dijera algo o que las palabras del niño hicieran efecto en su amigo, pero al no ver nada, dio un leve suspiro.

\- Iré a ver a Casey-

-Yo voy a ver como sigue Alex, lo más probable es que se haya escapado de nuevo-

Leo-F salió de la habitación, Abril miro de reojo a Donnie antes de irse.

-Piénsalo Donnie, tus hermanos deben estar unidos para superar esto, sé que es una tarea difícil, pero… será peor si están divididos-

Fue así como Abril se retiró, dejando a Donnie pensativo

…..

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme callado ante la situación? No, Leo fue el que ocasiono que Mikey tomará esa decisión, si me hubiera dejado acompañarlo, te aseguro que mi hermano no hubiera hecho lo que hizo- Rafa platicaba con Casey

-¿Tú crees? ¿en qué hubiera cambiado?- cuestiono el chico

-No lo sé, quizás sabiendo que yo estaría con Leo, Mikey no se hubiera preocupado tanto, soy el más fuerte de mis hermanos, fácilmente podría acabar con esos tontos robots-

-Por lo que me cuentas creo tu hermanito hubiera hecho lo mismo, no importa si ibas con Leo o no-

-¿Qué intentas decir Casey?-

-Bueno… admito que eres un gran oponente, no tengo que recordártelo- se sobo la parte vendada de su abdomen, aun no estaba recuperado de sus fracturas- pero las veces en las que me enfrente contra el Kraang y nuestra pelea con ese mutante, me dejaron pensando… no importa lo fuertes, inteligentes o si somos humanos, mutantes, mutanos o hutantes, no quiere decir que eres a prueba de balas, cualquiera puede morir en esta guerra-

Las palabras de Casey hicieron reflexionar a Rafa, y era verdad, la prueba de ello era Splinter, a pesar de ser un gran maestro del ninjutsu, ahora se encontraba en coma, y qué decir de la vez en que el sismo lo sorprendió a él y a sus hermanos, o la pelea que hace unas semanas tuvieron contra esa serpiente mutante, y como olvidar que casi mata a Leo y a Alex. Era cierto, mutantes, humanos, mutanos y hutantes, nuestras vidas son tan frágiles como un cristal, cualquiera podía morir sin importar lo fuerte que seas. Un sonido de un balón rebotar saco de sus pensamientos a ambos, el niño con el que se había topado Rafa hace unas semanas, volvió a aparecer, pero en cuanto vio que la tortuga y el chico notaron su presencia, tomó su balón y se alejo de inmediato del lugar.

-Te digo algo Casey, ese niño desde que lo conocí se la pasa observándome-

-¿Lo habías visto antes o has hablado con él?-

-No, nunca lo había visto, pero se la pasa siguiéndome, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿qué quiere de mi?-

-Tal vez le agrades, o quizás le recuerdas a alguien. Tengo una idea, porque no le preguntamos a Bianca, ella conoce a casi todos en la base, supongo que sabe quién es ese niño-

-No es mala idea, quizás si lo encuentro, puedo saber que quiere y así me dejará en paz-

-Wow, se ve que te gustan los niños-

-Cállate-

Ambos chicos fueron a buscar a la niña para preguntarle sobre ese misterioso niño.

….

En el Amazonas…

Con Mikey las cosas eran un poco diferentes, Oli se estaba recuperando a una velocidad increíble sin necesidad de las Inyecciones de Emergencia, sorprendiendo a los doctores y a Cabeza de Piel, aunque debía cuidarse debido a que sus defensas seguían bajas, por lo que estuvo en observación un tiempo. Durante ese lapso, la chica evitaba hablar con Dani, no tenía el valor de encarar a la niña, no porque estuviera molesta con ella, sino porque creía que la pequeña seguía enfadada por una razón que solo ella conocía. Dani había notado esa actitud por parte de Oli, esto la hacía sentirse culpable ya que creía que la chica estaba enojada por lo que la hizo pasar, sin olvidar que últimamente Oli se portaba extraña, además de que sus dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes, situación que la tenía preocupada, pero por más que intentaba hablarle, la chica ya no le ponía la misma atención, aunque Dani no estaba sola, Mikey y Fer estaban a su lado. Con Tere las cosas no parecían ir bien, ella y Jami se siguieron encontrando, por cualquier cosa discutían, incluso para formarse en la fila del almuerzo, muchas veces llegaron a los golpes y como siempre terminaban todas lastimadas, Sofí quien era más unida a ella, trataba de evitar que se encontraran. Nacho y Mikey se unieron más, quizás porque pasaban más tiempo juntos. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el comedor de la base.

-Oye Nacho, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero Oli ha estado evitando a Dani los últimos días- dijo Mikey

-Si tienes razón, sabes, desde que Oli fue mordida, ha estado actuando muy extraño, no solo por su actitud ¿recuerdas cuando Tere y Jami pelearon?- pregunto Nacho

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi se matan a golpes, además de que Tere hizo un hoyo en la explanada y el Señor Murakami nos leyó la mente-

-Pues, se que te parecerá loco pero… de algún modo Oli sabía que Jami y Tere estaban peleando, se enteró antes de que comenzarán a golpearse-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo es eso posible?-

-No lo sé, las veces que le he preguntado se niega a decirme. No sé porque pero teme decirnos lo que le pasa-

-Sabes una cosa Nacho, esta situación ya me está hartando, Oli y Dani separadas, Tere y sea chica Jamizell peleando por cosas tan simples, y tú, Sofí, Fer y yo no podemos seguir viendo esto- al decir esto, Mikey se levanto de su asiento

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, no soporto ver a mis amigos separados, somos un equipo y ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos, así que iré a hablar con Oli-

-No lo sé ¿crees que logres algo?-

-Puedo que no, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como mi equipo se aísla, somos amigos y debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas-

-¡Mikey! ¡Nacho!- a lo lejos se podía ver a Dani y Fer acercándose

-¿Fer? ¿Dani? ¿qué hacen aquí?- cuestiono Mikey

-Qué bueno que… los encontramos… ah los necesitamos- contesto Dani recuperando el aliento

-¿Por qué? ¿pasó algo?- pregunto Nacho

-Murakami Sensei quiere vernos, dijo que era urgente. Oli y Sofí ya están en camino- dijo Fer

-¿Y Tere?-

-Ah… digamos que, ella y Jami tienen algo que ver. De seguro pelearon de nuevo y ahora nos castigarán a nosotros también- se quejo Dani

-Bueno, como dije antes, los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas, síganme chicos-

Mikey, Nacho, Fer y Dani fueron de inmediato a reunirse con Murakami, sin imaginar lo que pasaría.

…

-¡Abran pasó! ¡CÓDIGO K-601! ¡Soldados heridos!-

La "Elite de Bronce" había regresado, y aunque la misión fue un éxito, los heridos se hicieron presentes, fue en esas cuando el señor Barragán, junto con otros médicos, enfermeras y personal del hospital, se apresuraron a atender a los heridos, Bianca también estaba ahí, buscaba a alguien en especial, suplicaba porque estuviera bien, pero entre los heridos no encontró a nadie, se estaba desesperando, y cuando pensaba lo peor, a lo lejos pudo ver a su madre, quien era ayudaba por la persona que ansiaba ver.

-¡MADRE! ¡CECI!- exclamo la niña corriendo hacia ellas- Mamá ¿estás bien?-

-Si hijita, yo estoy bien- respondió la señora un poco adolorida- solo fue una leve luxación, nada grave-

-Tranquila Bianca, tu madre es una mujer fuerte, no hay nadie mejor que ella para lidiar con los MS- respondió Ceci, ella era quien ayudaba a la señora a caminar

-Ceci…- la pequeña no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, no solo porque su madre y su amiga estaban a salvo, sino porque finalmente su angustia terminaría- hay alguien… que quiere verte-

…

En otra parte…

Leo caminaba por los pasillos de la base, planeaba visitar a Alex, ya que sentía que últimamente se había distanciado mucho de él, y la verdad extrañaba a su amigo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación cuando unos susurros de los niños lo detuvieron.

-Sabes Leo, si Ceci no regresa pronto, tendremos que decirle a Bianca la verdad-

-¿Perdiste la cabeza bruto? Dijimos que se lo diríamos cuando Ceci llegará, solo debemos aguardar-

-¿Y en qué cambiaría eso? solo estamos aplazando su dolor-

-Es como tú dices, en nada hubiera cambiado, de todas formas le dolerá el saber que Dani…-

-Te digo algo, tengo miedo, no por mí, sino por todo lo que sucederá cuando ellas lo sepan, en especial Ceci, porque las cosas entre ella y Dani… no acabaron bien. Hay noches en las que…-

-¿Leo, qué haces?- cuestiono Abril, quien iba acompañada de Casey y Rafa, el ninja se sobresaltó, haciéndolo caer. Los niños del otro lado de la puerta al escucharlos, se alarmaron

-¿Leo?- cuestiono Donnie- ¿qué haces?-

-Vaya, no sabía que espiabas conversaciones ajenas Leonardo- recrimino Rafa

-En primer lugar, no estaba espiando a nadie Rafael, además no estoy de humor para aguantarte-

-Entonces ¿qué hacías en la puerta?- pregunto Casey

-Vine a ver a Alex, pero… creo que llegue en un mal momento- confeso Leo, esto ocasiono que ambos niños se pusieran nervioso ¿habría escuchado su conversación?

-¡Oigan, chicos!- exclamo Bianca, quien venía corriendo, pero no estaba sola, una chica la acompañaba

-Es Bianca- dijo Leo

-Y al parecer viene acompañada- comentó Donnie. Cuando llegaron con los chicos, Bianca los presentó

-Hola chicos, ella es…-

-¡¿TÚ?!- cuando Rafa vio a la joven, la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma humana con la que había discutido semanas atrás

-¡¿De nuevo tú?!- interrogó la chica

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron todos los presentes sorprendidos

-¡¿Conocerla?! Esa chica fue la misma que quería desafiarme, la loca de la que te conté- contesto Rafa a Casey

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste "Oruga Psicópata"?!-

-Repite lo que dijiste "Cabeza de Mechudo"-

-Te advertí que si volvías a insultarme, te daría una lección que jamás olvidarías-

-¡¿Quieres meterte conmigo?!-

-Ceci, cálmate, no es momento de pelear- intervino Bianca

-Tranquilízate Rafa, no empieces otra pelea- recrimino Leo, pesé a estar molestos, no podía permitir que su hermano se agarrara a golpes, y más contra una chica

-¡Tú no te metas Bianca/Bobonardo, esto es entre este patán/esta bruja y yo! ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- exclamaron ambos adolescentes furiosos

-Oigan ¿por qué tanto al…- ambos mellizos abrieron la puerta para ver lo que pasaba

La chica al voltear a ver a los mellizos, se quedó estática, olvidando por completo su ira contra Rafa, quien se sorprendió ante su cambio de actitud.

-Alejandro… Leonardo…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica

-Aguarden ¿quién es esta chica y como sabe sus nombres?- cuestiono Abril a los mellizos, quienes se voltearon a ver por unos momentos, luego ambos asintieron

-Chicos, ella es…- dijo Alex

-Cecilia Aguirre…- respondió Leo-F

-…nuestra hermana mayor- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Todos se quedaron en shock ante esta revelación, exceptuando a Bianca y Leo quien ya había oído de ella, así que los mellizos tenían una hermana, y en todo este tiempo jamás hablaron de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Qué secreto tenían los mellizos para no querer decir nada? Por un momento, Leo, Rafa y Donnie sintieron una especie de Deja-Vú, esta situación les recordaba… lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas. En el ambiente había tensión y suspenso, porque finalmente, el secreto de los mellizos…SERÍA REVELADO.

…

Regresando al Amazonas…

Jami, Tere, Sofí y Oli se encontraban en lo que parecía un dojo, mientras esperaban, Jami y Tere se veían de reojo con enojo, no soportaban estar en la misma habitación, pero habían sido llamadas por el Sensei, así que no les quedaba de otra que aguantarse, pero… por lo visto no era tarea fácil. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Mikey, Nacho, Fer y Dani llegaran.

-Perdón por el retraso pero…- se disculpo Dani, pero al ver que Murakami no estaba en el dojo, se confundió

-¿Y Murakami?- pregunto Fer

-Al parecer aún no llega, pero dijo que lo esperáramos- contesto Sofí amablemente, indicándoles a sus amigos que se sentarán

Luego de tomar asiento, Mikey quien estaba cerca de Oli, decidió hablarle

-Oli ¿sabes por qué nos llamó el señor Murakami?- pregunto el pequeño

-No tengo idea, pero… apuesto a que Jamizell sabe- señalo a la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos molesta

-Deberíamos preguntarle que sucede- sugirió Mikey quien iba a hablarle, pero Oli lo detuvo

-Déjame intentarlo, ya he hablado con ella antes-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo te fue?- al recordar su última conversación son Jami, Oli dio un fuerte respiro y aunque estaba nerviosa, se atrevió a preguntar- oye Jam…digo "Cuervo Letal"-

-¿QUÉ?- contesto Jami de mala manera

-Tú sabes… ¿para qué nos quiere Murakami Sensei?-

-Si supiera no estaría aquí, pero no puedo desobedecer a mi Sensei, así que me veo obligada a aguantar a unos tontos-

-Cierra la boca "Buitre del Mal" o si no te mataré- se defendió Tere

-Te advertí que no me llamarás así "Teresa la Horrible"- Jami contraataco

-Chicas, por favor tranquilícense, pueden castigarlas- intervino Sofí

-¡Tú no te metas!- exclamaron ambas chicas

-¿Peleando nuevamente niñas?- al dojo entro Mari, seguida por Cabeza de Piel y Murakami, ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas al verlos entrar

-¡Ella empezó!- se señalaron ambas

-No te molestes Mari-san, no será necesario- las palabras de Murakami pusieron nerviosas a ambas chicas- jóvenes, se preguntarán porque los hice venir ¿cierto?- Mikey y los demás asintieron- bueno ¿cuál es su respuesta?- se refería a los jóvenes con excepción de Jami

-Así es Sensei, yo… ¡Quiero entrenar para ser un soldado de la "Elite Diamante"!- exclamo Mikey sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos a Murakami

-Yo también quiero entrenar para la Elite Sensei- dijo Dani, por un momento creyó que Oli la iba a detener, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica solo la observaba preocupada

-Yo acepto- le siguió Fer

-Yo… quiero ayudar a combatir al Kraang- contesto Sofí

-Yo también, quiero machacar a eso babosos cerebros que destruyeron nuestro hogar- dijo Tere tronando sus dedos

-Mi respuesta es sí- contestó Nacho

-Yo igual, quiero ser un soldado de la "Elite"- respondió Oli

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se exalto Jami al escuchar a todos- un momento Sensei, estos chicos no pueden ser parte de la "Elite"-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Jami-chan?- pregunto Murakami tranquilamente

-Por favor Sensei, mírelos, no fueron capaces de derrotar a unas arañas gigantes ¿cómo espera que derroten al Kraang?-

-Sí, pues te recuerdo que a ti también casi te muerden- recordó Tere burlándose, Jami solo presiono sus puños y la miro enojada

-Jamizell, estos chicos lograron pasar por todas la dificultades que hay en el norte, claro con un poco de ayuda por parte tuya llegaron aquí ¿eso no significa nada para ti?- dijo Mari ante la conducta de Jami

-Es cierto Jami, estos chicos pueden llegar a ser buenos soldados, con un intenso entrenamiento y mucho conocimiento, pueden llegar a ser parte de la "Elite Diamante"- apoyo Cabeza de Piel

Mikey y los demás no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que Murakami, "Mamá Mari" y Cabeza de Piel los defendían ante la negatividad de Jami.

-¡MGH! ¿Nada más para eso me hicieron venir? ¿Para ver como aceptan a un grupo de débiles en el equipo?- cuestiono Jami molesta

-Oh no Jami, tú presencia era necesaria- contesto Mari- verás hable con Murakami, y debido a tu comportamiento, hemos decidido que tú…-

-A partir de ahora, tú y estos jóvenes serán el Escuadrón 14 de los cadetes en Entrenamiento para la "Elite"- finalizó Murakami, dejando a Jami, Mikey, Oli, Nacho, Tere, Sofí, Fer y Dani petrificados

* * *

**Jijiji Ahora si va a comenzar lo bueno... solo tenganme paciencia, estas semanas si las tendré un poco ocupadas :D**

**Nuevamente le agradezco a...**

**Jamizell: Amiga, ahora si es oficial, estaremos en el mismo equipo, solo espero que no te enojes, aunque quienes me preocupan eres tú y Tere, y espero que no te moleste como te dejó la pelea, pero he de admitir que ustedes dos son my explosivas, no quiero imaginarme como será nuestro entrenamiento XDD descuida lo mejor vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, TE QUIERO AMIGA! UN ABRAZO!**

**ValeryVampire: No te desmayes, tienes que leer lo que viene después, por cierto, no creas que te dejaré de lado, estoy pensando en que tu aparición, de hecho, creo que nos veremos seguido, con tantas heridas que nos haremos en el entrenamiento XDDD Gracias por tu apoyo Val, TE QUIERO!**

**lovemikey23: Lamentó dejarte en suspenso, pero sabes, creo que ya es costumbre XDD si así es, el Clan del Pie va a aparecer más seguido en los próximos capítulos, solo dame tiempo :D cuidate mucho tú también, te mandó besos, abrazops y un enorme BOOYAKASHA! a los cuales también acepto :D**

**andyhamato99: Si lo sé, esos mellizos me van a matar de tantos líos, pero descuida, próximamente sabrás que es lo que oculta este par, muchas cosas vienen a partir de ahora, así que preparate, tu también cuidate mucho, ABRAZOS!**

**SaraXD: Gracias, y descuida porque tengo muchos planes en los siguientes capítulos :D**

**Bilbogirl: He de reconocer que Rafa sufrió otro de sus ataques de ira, pero lo de Mikey le dolió mucho, no podemos culparlo... bueno no tanto XDD Tranquila, tarde o temprano los hermanos Hmato volverán a verse, solo espera y verás, Gracias, yo también te mando besos y abrazos desde México :D**

**mercedes carmona: La verdad, no sabría decirte cuantos capítulos tengo, y lo sé, he abandonado a esa molesta hiena, prontó sabrás que esta siendo de ella :D**

**amoli hamato: Entendido, y descuida, puedo hacerla así, y claro que te ayudo, solo dime una cosa ¿tienes cuenta o conoces DA? sabes, tú biografía... mmm no lo sé, puedes basarte en tu vida, o en como quisieras ser en GB, ya se dame lo que tengas y te ayudaré :D**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por el momento, nos leeremos en otro capítulo, cuidense, y no olviden que los quiero, BESOS Y ABRAZOS :D **


	21. Capítulo 20: Lágrimas, dolor y miedo

**Hola amigos, lo sé, metarde una eternidad, pero tuve un bloqueo de inspiración, además de que he tenido mucha tarea, el estrés me va a matar :S pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo y espero les guste, por cierto: Manuel Navarro, Osvaldo Barragán y Cecilia Aguirre me pertenecen :D bien empecemos :D**

Capítulo 20: Lágrimas, dolor y miedo  


En California…

Ceci no dejaba de ver a sus hermanos, estaba estática, simple y sencillamente no podía creer que los tenía frente a ella, los mellizos también estaban nerviosos, una parte de ellos querían ir hacia ella y abrazarla, pero no podían hacerlo, no se atrevían, además… temían por lo que iba a suceder. Tanta tensión estaba desesperando a los presentes, normalmente en un reencuentro había lágrimas, abrazos, palabras como "me alegra verte de nuevo", pero en el caso de los hermanos Aguirre… ni siquiera una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿no les da gusto ver a su hermana de nuevo?- Bianca trataba de romper el hielo

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la morena quien se acerco a sus hermanos, pero en lugar de un dulce abrazo… los mellizos recibieron una cachetada por parte de ella.

-Par de tontos ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?- reclamo Ceci, Leo y los demás se sorprendieron por esta acción

-Venimos… a buscarte- contesto Alex mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-"Venimos a buscarte" ¿Y quién les dijo que hicieran eso? les dije que se mantuvieran a salvo, pero al parecer de nuevo ignoraron lo que dije, obvio, de seguro la desobediente de Daniela los convencio ¿verdad?- al pronunciar ese nombre, los niños sintieron un nudo en la garganta, pero Leo-F quien traía su mochila en sus brazos se preparo para abrirla

-Ceci… hay algo que debemos decirte- dijo Leo-F nervioso, no solo su hermana, también sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver a los niños actuar tímidamente

-¿Ahora con que me van a salir? Miren chamacos, les dije que no se metieran en problemas y de por nada del mundo se involucrarán en la guerra, pero lo único que hacen es desobedecerme, claro, era de esperarse, de seguro y como siempre, Daniela nuevamente los puso en mi contra-

-Ceci, escúchanos, por favor- pidió Alex en un tono cortante

-Y a todo esto ¿qué hacen en el hospital?-

-Ah señorita, eso podemos explicarlo- intervino Leo, estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a Ceci, porque conociendo a Alex, no se atrevería a hacerlo

-¿Y tú quién eres?- cuestiono Ceci

-Mi nombre es Leonardo, Leonardo Hamato- el ninja estiro la mano, la chica lo miro dudosa, pero acepto su saludo por cortesía

-Cecilia Aguirre-

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Rafael y Donatello, y ellos nuestros amigos Abril O'Neil y Casey Jones- señalo el ninja a cada uno de los mencionados, pero cuando Ceci y Rafa intercambiaron miradas, ambos chicos se vieron con recelo - nosotros…-

-Nos encontramos con ellos cuando íbamos a Nebraska, son nuestros amigos- intervino Alex antes de que Leo dijera algo

-Es verdad Ceci, ellos nos ayudaron a llegar aquí, gracias a ellos aún seguimos vivos- apoyo Leo-F nervioso

-Les agradezco lo que han hecho por mis hermanos- la actitud de la chica cambio por completo, sin embargo cuando se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus hermanos, volvió a mostrar ese semblante fúrico- sin embargo eso no cambia nada, les di una orden y no fueron capaces de seguirla, además ¿dónde está Daniela? Esperen a que la vea, ahora si me va a escuchar-

-Ceci…tienes que escuchar con cuidado, lo que vamos a decir- dijo Leo-F triste

-Miren, si no quieren verme enojada, más les vale que traigan a Daniela en este instante, esa escuincla ahora si ya sacó boleto-

-Me temó que… no volverás a escuchar a Dani- dijo Alex entrecortado, esas palabras llamaron la atención de Bianca

-¿Qué querer decir eso Alex?- pregunto Bianca temerosa

-Oigan mocosos, no estoy jugando, ya díganme de una vez ¡¿Dónde está DA-NI-ELA?!- se desesperó Ceci

Fue en ese momento cuando Leo-F abrió su mochila, y de ella saco un suéter azul celeste con rosa, solo que este se veía calcinado de la parte de abajo y manchado de sangre, todos los presentes se petrificaron al ver eso, principalmente Ceci y Bianca.

-Es… el suéter de Daniela ¿P-por qué es-tá en estas condiciones?- pregunto Ceci asombrada

-Guanajuato ya no era un lugar seguro, fue por eso que el refugio decidió trasladar a los civiles a zonas más seguras, yo, Leo y Dani íbamos rumbo a Nueva York, pero…- explicaba Alex afligido

-Cerca de la frontera, nuestro vuelo fue emboscado por el Kraang, quienes tenían intención de capturarnos, pero el piloto lucho por esquivar los disparos y proteger a los civiles, por desgracia, una de las naves le dio a un ala y… fue así como empezamos a perder altura, por un momento pensé que nos estrellaríamos, pero por suerte el avión resistió lo suficiente para un aterrizaje de emergencia…- Leo-F también estaba triste

-Después todo se volvió oscuro, y cuando desperté, había fuego, escombros y pánico en todas partes, el calor era agobiante, de inmediato busque a Leo y a Dani, el fuego se acercaba a una velocidad increíble. Cuando por suerte encontré a Leo vivo pero estaba inconsciente, por lo que tuve que llevarlo en mi espalda, logramos alejarnos del fuego pero… Dani no estaba con nosotros-

-Cuando desperté, a lo lejos vi como Alex gritaba el nombre de Dani y la buscaba desesperado, y al ver a mi alrededor, comprendí la situación y a pesar de mis heridas, ayude a mi hermano a buscarla, el humo era asfixiante pero no podíamos irnos sin Dani, pero en ese momento… entre los escombros-

-Leo hayo un pequeño cuerpo calcinado, había muchos, pero este… ¡Tenía el suéter de nuestra hermanita!- afirmo Alex, fue cuando sus ojos castaño claro empezaron a soltar lágrimas

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó del pasillo, está revelación paralizo a todos los presentes, principalmente a los Hamato.

-No…- la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Bianca, quien rompió el silencio

-Al principio nos negamos a creerlo, por eso seguimos buscando, pero minutos después el Kraang llegó, capturando a los que lograron sobrevivir, Alex y yo logramos escondernos a tiempo, estábamos heridos y fácilmente nos hubieran capturado, pero nos mantuvimos atentos en caso de que ellos encontrarán a Dani - dijo Leo-F llorando

-Ceci… te juro, por la memoria de nuestros padres, que una vez que el Kraang se alejo, buscamos y buscamos sin parar, nos acercamos al avión lo más que pudimos, observamos desde nuestro escondite si el Kraang encontraba a Dani, de ser así no hubiéramos dudado en ayudarla, pero… ella no estaba ahí, así que finalmente tuvimos que asimilar que nuestra hermanita Dani… murió- finalizo Alex, quien no pudo más y lloró en los brazos de su hermano menor

Por las palabras de los mellizos, los presentes dedujeron que los niños eran huérfanos, y no solo eso, también tenían una hermana menor, todos se sorprendieron, pero Leo, Rafa y Donnie lloraron en silencio al descubrir el secreto de sus amigos, no solo por la noticia y la carga que traían en su corazón, sino porque ellos también comprendían el dolor de perder a un hermano. Ceci tomo la prenda en sus brazos, y al revisarla, encontró bordado el nombre de su hermana en él, no cabía duda, esa era la prueba de que lo que dijeron sus hermanos era cierto, luego se dejo caer de rodillas, presionando fuertemente la prenda quemada con sus manos. Bianca, se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, pero al ver la actitud de los mellizos, era evidente que no mentían, sus ojos avellanas comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

-Dani… mi mejor amiga…no, ella no ¡NOOOOO!- Bianca no pudo más con el dolor de su pecho y se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia los pasillos sin rumbo fijo

-Espera Abril, dale tiempo, la noticia le afecto demasiado- dijo Casey deteniendo a la pelirroja, ya que iba a ir tras ella

Ceci, con trabajos, se puso de pie, y lentamente se acerco a sus hermanos, quienes no dejaban de llorar, al ver que su hermana estaba frente a ellos, se sorprendieron al ver que no había ni una lágrima en su rostro, ni siquiera sus ojos tenían indicios de querer llorar.

-Les pedí a los dos… que cuidarán a nuestra hermana, y ahora… ¡está muerta, algo tan simple no lo pudieron hacer!- reprocho la chica

-Lo hicimos, siempre estuvimos al pendiente de ella- se enfado Leo-F al ver la actitud de su hermana

-¡Sí así fuera, estaría regañándola en est…-

-¡¿Regañándola?!- interrumpió Alex estupefacto- ¡¿eso harías si ella estuviera aquí?! ¡¿Ibas a hacer lo mismo que ese día?! Porque déjame decirte una cosa, CECILIA… ¿Tú la cuidaste cuando nos quedamos huérfanos? claro que no, porque si la memoria no me falla, desde que nuestros padres murieron, tú solo te la pasabas regañándola, insultándola, le echaste la culpa de lo que sucedió cuando ella no tuvo nada que ver, y para colmo de males ¡Ni siquiera te despediste de ella cuando te fuiste a Nebraska! ¡ASÍ QUE NO NOS VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO CUIDAMOS A DANI CUANDO TÚ ERES LA MENOS INDICADA PARA RECLAMARNOS!- descargo toda su furia el niño sin dejar llorar, esto dejo atónitos a todos, incluso a Ceci

-Pero sabes algo hermana… Dani siempre pensaba en ti, se lamentaba el haber peleado contigo, el no poder decirte muchas cosas, no poder abrazarte, ni decirte lo mucho que te amaba… por última vez- contesto Leo-F, la tristeza y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes

-Necesito estar solo un momento- luego Alex presiono unos botones para hacer avanzar su silla de ruedas

-Yo también- le siguió Leo-F, ambos niños se dirigieron al pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de su hermana y amigos

Ceci, miro con tristeza la prenda que aún tenía en sus brazos, duro así unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió retirarse de ahí. Todos estaban atónitos, en especial Leo, Rafa y Donnie, ahora comprendían la actitud de los mellizos, el porqué tanto misterio con su pasado, su empeño por llegar a Nebraska, las pesadillas que tenían, y lo más importante, eso explicaba también el porqué cuando los Hamato tenían sus peleas o discusiones, ambos niños intentaban detenerlos, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal al ver el doloroso secreto de sus amigos, por un momento, cada uno de los Hamato se vio reflejado en esos chicos.

…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ COSAAAAA?!- exclamaron Tere y Jami al mismo tiempo, obligando a sus compañeros a taparse los oídos

-¡¿YO HACIENDO EQUIPO CON ESOS TONTOS?! ¡OLVIDENLO, JAMÁS, NUNCA! ¡Olvídenlo, no pienso estar en el mismo equipo que esta salvaje!- reclamo Jami

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA "BUITRE"! ¡A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA LA IDEA!- se defendió Tere de los insultos de Jami- ¡Yo tampoco pienso tolerar a esta loca!-

-Chicas tranquilas no..- Mikey trató de calmar la situación, pero las chicas al voltear a verlo, les salía fuego de los ojos, intimidando al pequeño

-¡Prefiero mil veces ser devorada por un Mutante Salvaje antes de estar en el mismo equipo!- grito Tere

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, antes muerta que trabajar con una tarada psicópata!- exclamo Jami

-¡Vuelve a insultarme y voy a romperte cada uno de tus hueso! ¡Ave de rapiña!-

-¡Deja de decirme así o te voy a desollar viva! ¡Engendro del Kraang!-

-¡AHORA SI YA…-

Justo cuando Tere iba a lanzarse sobre Jami, Murakami les dio a ambas chicas un bastonazo en la cabeza, presiono unos puntos de presión es sus cuellos y las dejo inmóviles, pero en sus expresiones se podía ver que sentían dolor.

-Si quieren pelear, háganlo contra el Kraang, y para eso deben dejar de lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntas, eso es lo que hace un equipo- dijo Murakami

-Ah disculpe señor Murakami, no soy quien para cuestionar sus decisiones pero ¿no cree que se está precipitando?- dijo Oli nerviosa

-Es verdad Maestro Murakami, a Jami y a su equipo les puede costar trabajo adaptarse si uno de sus miembros se va- opino Sofí

-Descuiden chicas, Jamizell no tiene equipo, así que por eso no se preocupen- dijo Mari, para luego ver fijamente a Jami- además, es la única forma en que podrás entrenar-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes obligarme a estar en un equipo!- se quejó Jami, Murakami Sensei la soltó a ella y a Tere de su agarre

-Disculpe Señor Murakami, no me lo tome mal pero no creo que sea buena idea ponernos junto con Jami- dijo Mikey tímidamente

-Es verdad, no olvide que ella y Tere no se llevan para nada bien- comentó Nacho intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión

-Mikey-kun, Nacho-kun, no deben preocupes por eso, estoy consciente que tanto Tere-chan como Jami-chan hay cierto disgusto, pero pueden llegar a lograr la armonía, solo necesitan paciencia, control y tabajo en equipo, sin olvidar que ustedes las ayudarán- contesto Murakami

-Me niego rotundamente, además Sensei sabes que yo entreno sola y soy la mejor, no necesito un equipo-

-Jamizell, es necesario unir fuerzas para lograr superar ciertas situaciones, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió cuando los humanos y los mutantes estaban divididos? no lograrás nada si sigues así-

-No necesito estar con estos chicos ni con nadie más, soy fuerte, rápida y audaz, podría pelear yo sola contra muchos de esos robots, puedo entrenar sola, si me dieran…- antes de continuar, el sonido del bastón de Murakami la interrumpió

-Jami-chan, no importa lo fuerte que seas, no puedes pelear tú sola contra el enemigo, aún te falta mucho por aprender, además nunca has enfrentado a un Kraang, son más peligrosos de lo que crees, es por eso que al estar en un equipo, además aprenderás de cada uno de tus compañeros, y ellos de ti, no lo olvides Jami-chan "La fuerza de la manada es el lobo, y la fuerza del lobo es la manada"- explico Murakami- **(esa frase no me pertenece, aclaro) **

-Sensei, he estado sola en el tiempo en que me ha entrenado, y no he necesitado un equipo, así que olvídelo, me rehusó a ser parte de uno-

-Jamizell, la decisión está tomada, así que a partir de mañana empezará su entrenamiento, además despídete de tu habitación, ya que dormirás con tu equipo- respondió Mari

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO! Aparte de ponerme a entrenar junto estos tontos, me vas a quitar mi habitación-

-Considéralo un castigo por habernos desobedecido-

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO!-

-¡NO ES VERDAD, TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER!-

-Si esa es tu respuesta, entonces no me dejas otra opción… Cabeza de Piel- dijo Mari

-Si Mari-

-Elimina a Jamizell del acceso a la salida de la Resistencia y de todas las áreas de la Base, y a partir de ahora, dejarás de ser parte de los aprendices de la Elite-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Así es Jamizell, o aceptas entrenar en el mismo equipo con estos niños o dejarás de ser parte de miembro de la Base y volverás a tener tu vida normal en la ciudad-

-¡ERES UNA MANIPULADORA!-

-¡Yame!- regaño Murakami dándole un golpe en el hombro con su bastón- Ya es suficiente Jamizell, o aceptas entrenar junto a estos jóvenes como equipo o… te olvidas de ser parte de la Elite- sentenció Murakami dejando a Jami sin palabras

Era de esperarse que a Jami no le agradaron para nada esa palabras, miro a Murakami y a Cabeza de Piel, y en sus expresiones pudo deducir que ambos estaban de acuerdo con Mari, luego miro con resentimiento a Tere y al resto del equipo, no quería hacer equipo con ellos, pero tampoco quería quedar fuera del entrenamiento para la Elite, presiono sus puños con fuerza y salió corriendo del dojo a toda velocidad.

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!- grito furiosa Jami, luego salió corriendo del dojo

-¡JAMIZELL, VUELVE AQUÍ!- ordeno Mari

-Déjala Mari, necesita tiempo ¿por qué no me dejas hablar con ella? quizás a mi me escuche- dijo Cabeza de Piel

-¿Crees poder convencerla?-

-No estoy seguro pero… puedo intentarlo-

-Buena idea Cabeza de Piel, déjalo hacerlo Mari, puede que él logre convencerla- con la aprobación de Murakami, Cabeza de Piel fue en busca de la chica- bien jóvenes, eso es todo, mañana empezará su entrenamiento, Mari les dirá los pasos que deben seguir para registrarse, Mari hazme el honor de llevarlos al Área de Registro-

-Entendido Maestro, vengan conmigo niños- fue así como Mari siguió las indicaciones, dejando a Murakami solo en el dojo

-Esos jóvenes son los indicados para pelear contra el Kraang, solo espero que Jami se comporte, quiera o no… tarde o temprano deberá pelear junto a ellos, es su destino-

….

En otra parte…

-Stuart ¡Stuart!-pateó Kyle a la mofeta para despertarlo

-¡AH UNA SERPIENTE VAMOS A MORIR!- despertó alterada la mofeta

-Reacciona idiota, no hay serpiente-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde…- antes de que la mofeta continuará, sintió sus manos esposada, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero eso no era nada comparado con la cara que puso al ver a su alrededor, él y Kyle estaban en una celda, y frente a ellos, una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida

-Stuart ¿qué rayos es esa cosa?- susurró Kyle, pero antes de que su amigo hablara, una katana pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, asustando a ambos chicos

-Muestra más respeto hacia tu nuevo amo- contesto el hombre

-¡Yo no soy sirviente de nadie!- exclamo Kyle tratando de abalanzarse contra el hombre, pero al hacerlo, recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le sacó todo el aire, luego el ninja lo azoto contra el suelo, Stuart al presenciar eso, se paralizo de miedo

Antes de que Kyle se moviera, el ninja lo tomo del cuello y lo puso a su altura, después dirigió su vista hacia Stuart, la pobre mofeta estaba temblando y su respiración era acelerada, cuando el ninja vio su reacción, sonrió malévolamente, luego miro nuevamente a la hiena y lo lanzó bruscamente.

\- Espero que eso les sirva de lección, si no quieren que acabe con sus patéticas vidas en este instante, o obedecen- con su katana le ocasiono un corte en el brazo a Kyle, el cual grito de dolor- o se mueren. Soldados, lleven a estos mutantes con el resto, y pónganlos a trabajar- ordeno el hombre a otros ninjas, quienes tomaron a ambos jóvenes, los sacaron de sus celdas bruscamente, para llevarlos a un lugar desconocido

-Jefecito, no tengo idea de donde estamos, pero… tengo miedo- susurró Stuart

-Cierra la boca Stuart- contesto Kyle, quien en el fondo estaba igual o peor que su amigo, pero no lo mostraba para no verse débil, disfrazaba su miedo con ira- Hamato Miguel Ángel, tú me metiste en esto, pero ni creas que esto me detendrá para encontrarte, y cuando eso suceda… prepárate, porque me pagarás cada una de las humillaciones que he pasado por tu culpa-

Sentenció la hiena, quien seguía caminando por los pasillos de lo que parecía una prisión.

…

Amazonas, 11:56 hrs

En una parte de la base, un joven humano tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora, al parecer estaba ingresando unos datos, ahí se encontraban Mikey y su equipo formados, nadie decía nada, Nacho observaba el lugar, Tere golpeaba el suelo con su pie, Dani jugaba con su cabello, Oli miraba el suelo, Sofí se balanceaba adelante y hacia atrás, Fer al parecer estaba meditando, tanto silencio estaba hartando a Mikey, de pronto, Dani comenzó a soltar lágrimas sin razón, esto capto la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Dani, ¿Qué tienes?!- exclamo Fer acercándose a ella rápidamente

-No lo sé, de repente sentí mucha tristeza, la misma que sentí cuando… - explico la niña

-¿Cuándo que Dani?- pregunto Sofí

-Cuando… murieron mis papás y mis hermanos- esas palabras paralizaron a todos, excepto a Oli, quien por más que trato de contener sus lágrimas, estas ya habían comenzado a humedecer sus mejillas

Mikey al escucharla, sintió su corazón retorcerse con mucha fuerza, de seguro la niña perdió a toda su familia en la guerra, el estar solo sin nadie que te acompañe a sobrevivir a un infierno como este, es lo más horrible que te puede suceder, por un momento volteó a ver a Oli quien estaba ¿temblando? pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ver a la pequeña, fue así como Mikey comprendió todo, Oli deseaba ir a consolar a su amiguita, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía pero ¿qué era?

-_… hay cierto sentimiento que no te deja en paz_\- recordó lo que Murakami le dijo a Oli el día que se conocieron- _tal vez esa sea la razón por la que Oli se ha distanciado de Dani, debo averiguar que es lo que impide mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que veo debe ser algo muy fuerte para que tenga esa actitud_\- pensó Mikey dispuesto a descubrir el secreto

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bien chicos, necesito que se anoten en esta lista, acomódense por orden de edad, primero los mayores- dijo el chico

-¿Por qué siempre los mayores van primero?- se quejó Mikey

-Porque es su deber, cuidar de los más pequeños- contesto Tere fríamente

-No es verdad, entre todos debemos cuidarnos, habrá ocasiones en la que enfrentaremos el mundo solos o habrá veces en las que tendremos que proteger a alguien, es por eso que… debemos estar preparados y ser fuertes para lograr sobrevivir y cuidar a los demás- dijo Sofí melancólica, pero firme a la vez, justo a tiempo antes de que Mikey y Dani se quejarán

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron reflexionar al equipo, era cierto, muy pronto serían soldados, y un soldado debe aprender a valerse solo… si quiere ser fuerte para proteger a la gente, y a los que ama. Una vez formados todos, en una lista se anotaron por orden de edad, paso seguido el joven reviso la lista.

-Bien, señorita Morales, pasé por favor-

Oli siguió las ordenes del joven y ingreso al Área de Registro, mientras los demás esperaban su turno.

….

_-¡Alex, Leo, espérenme! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!-_

_-Estas todo despeinado, ahora veo porque te dicen "Tornado" parece como si uno hubiera pasado por tu cabeza-_

_-Sonríe "Tornadito", no me gusta verte triste, el Alex que yo conozco siempre es alegre y optimista, y si tú estás triste, yo también, porque mi hermano no es el mismo, y yo quiero que mi hermano regrese-_

Los recuerdos con su hermana bombardeaban a Alex, quien no paraba de llorar, ahora mismo se encontraba en la azotea de la base, el decirle la verdad a Ceci había sido mucho para él, lo que no sabía era que a lo lejos Leo lo observaba, quien estaba atónito, ese niño tan alegre, sonriente y optimista que creía conocer, ahora no era ni la sombra de eso.

-Mamá, papá, lo siento tanto, siempre nos decían que debíamos cuidarnos entre nosotros, pero ahora, ustedes y Dani ya están juntos, y de seguro están enfadados por eso. Dani, perdóname hermanita, no fui capaz de protegerte ¿qué clase de hermano soy? de seguro soy el peor del mundo- dijo el niño limpiándose con su brazo, en ese momento, un pañuelo pasó cerca de su mejilla, sorprendido giro su cabeza, y al ver que era Leo, se tranquilizó- hola Leo ¿cómo me encontraste?- tomó el pañuelo que la tortuga le ofreció y comenzó a limpiarse sus lágrimas

-Pues no fue difícil, digamos que… alguien que conozco también viene a la azotea cuando está triste- respondió Leo triste

-Sabes Leo, cuando estoy triste me escondo, no me gusta que me vean llorar, creo que es porque una vez Dani me vio todo triste y desanimado, ella me dijo que no le gustaba verme así, decía que yo no era el mismo, que ella necesitaba verme feliz, optimista y alegre, me dijo que mi sonrisa… la inspiraba para seguir luchando- al terminar lloró con más fuerza, fue en ese momento cuando el niño abrazo a la tortuga de azul y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso- pero… ya no puedo más Leo, intente mantenerme optimista, desde que inicio la guerra, yo trataba de que no todo fuera dolor y tristeza, era por eso que alentaba a mis hermanos a no rendirse, al menos trataba de sacarles una sonrisa de vez en cuando, porque la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta estar triste todo el tiempo, se vale llorar cuando la vida te da golpes, pero no dejes que el dolor te impida levantarte y sonreír de nuevo. Fue por eso que trate de ser fuerte, quería que Dani viera que a pesar de todo, yo seguiría manteniendo la esperanza y la alegría en este caos, pero… ¡No soy el mismo sin ella!- apretó sus ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y aumentar la fuerza de su llanto

En ese momento Leo correspondió el abrazo del menor, quien descargaba todas sus lágrimas y dolor, para el ninja era horrible ver como aquel niño que siempre estaba contento, alegre y optimista, de repente se convertía en la persona más triste del mundo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que cerca de la puerta de la azotea, un niño observaba triste la escena, quien había escuchado la situación por la que pasaban Alex y Leo-F, haciendo que él también soltara unas lágrimas. Después de un breve minuto de reflexión, rápidamente el pequeño se alejo de la puerta, bajo por las escaleras corriendo y empezó a buscar a alguien, pero justo al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos, choco con alguien, haciendo caer a ambos.

-¡Ay, fíjate por donde caminas torpe!- esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño se asustará - un momento ¿tú eres el niño que siempre trae un balón de futbol?- cuestiono Rafa mientras se ponía de pie

El pequeño una vez que se levantó, asintió con la cabeza varias veces sin decir nada, por un lado estaba contento, ya que encontró a quien estaba buscando, a Rafael Hamato, pero la sangre se le fue al suelo de los nervios, porque el ninja se veía algo molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿no hablas?- ahora el niño movió su cabeza de forma negativa, con la mirada baja, luego de unos segundos, el infante tomó la mano del ninja y comenzó a jalarlo- ¡Oye! ¿qué haces?- el ninja comenzó a replicar, pero antes de que se soltará del agarre del menor, este le dirigió una mirada de suplica, que increíblemente hizo que Rafa se calmará

Fue así como el niño llevaba a Rafa por los pasillos, después subieron las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a una puerta, el ninja decidió preguntar.

-Oye niño, ¿puedes decirme para qué me trajiste aquí? Además ¿Por qué…- antes de acabar su pregunta, el niño se detuvo, luego abrió ligeramente la puerta, y le hizo una señal a Rafa de que se asomará- oye, si quieres que yo también juegue a los espías, déjame decirte que no pienso…-

-Te digo algo Leo…- esos sollozos hicieron callar a Rafa, quien de inmediato se asomo a ver, era Alex quien aún lloraba en los brazos de Leo- esa era la razón, por la que Leonardo y yo nunca hablábamos de nuestro pasado, sentíamos… vergüenza, frustración, coraje y… celos-

-¿Vergüenza y celos? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Leo confundido, Rafa se sorprendió ante esta revelación, la cual capto toda su atención

-Porque, yo daría lo que fuera… por estar en tu lugar- esas palabras dejaron estático a Leo ¿cómo alguien podría desear estar en su lugar? Rafa estaba estupefacto, ese niño sí que estaba mal de la cabeza, o eso pensaba el de rojo, pero antes de decir algo, Alex se separó de él para verlo a los ojos y continuó- así es Leo, y te diré porque: en primera, Mikey está por ahí, en alguna parte del mundo, ya sea en manos del Kraang, herido o solo pero… hay esperanzas de que este vivo, ustedes todavía tienen la oportunidad de salir a buscarlo, de volver a hablar con él, de abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas y decirle lo mucho que lo quieren. En segunda, tu padre está en coma, pero hay posibilidades de que despierte, en cambio nosotros… perdimos a nuestros padres, cuando el Kraang ataco nuestra ciudad, ni siquiera estaba con ellos cuando eso pasó, había tanto que quería decirles, pero desgraciadamente la única manera de verlos a ellos y Dani nuevamente… sería si muriera. Por eso estoy celoso, ustedes aún pueden arreglar las cosas, y bueno, además es una vergüenza que siendo el hermano mayor, bueno, el segundo al mando, no pude proteger a mi hermanita-

El ninja se quedó en silencio, no tenía palabras para contradecir al niño, porque tenía razón, ellos aún tenían esperanzas de encontrar a Mikey y de que Splinter despertará, Rafa estaba igual de atónito que su hermano, dejo de mirar a ambos chicos, cuando se percato de que el niño que lo llevó a ese lugar aún estaba ahí.

-Ven acompáñame- dijo el ninja tomando la mano del menor, acto seguido ambos se dirigían a las escaleras

….

En una parte del hospital…

Leo-F se encontraba vagando en los pasillos del hospital, a diferencia de Alex, el lloraba en silencio pero su dolor era similar al de su hermano. Donnie lo observaba de lejos, la verdad le partía el alma ver a su amigo así, y ahora que sabía los motivos, se sintió peor, quizás el niño se negaría a aceptar su compañía, pero aún así el ninja se acerco a él.

-Hola Leo- saludo Donnie, la verdad no sabía que decir, pero tenía que hacerle saber a su amigo que no estaba solo, de repente sintió los brazos del niño rodear su cuerpo y presionarlo con fuerza, Leo-F lo estaba abrazando, el ninja se sorprendió por esto

-Te soy sincero Donnie, el pedir consuelo no es lo mío, no me gusta mostrar lo que siento porque a veces, las personas usan tus sentimientos en tu contra, además de que detesto causar lastima, pero ahora eso no me importa, sabes siempre creí que el corazón solo era un musculo que bombeaba sangre, pero cuando mis padres y Dani murieron… comprendí que también siente, lo sé porque desde ese día, siento un dolor y una tristeza horrible en mi pecho- cerro los ojos sin dejar de llorar, el ninja de morado correspondió su abrazo- esa era la razón por la que mi hermano y yo no hablamos de nuestra familia, no queríamos que supieran que… somos un fracaso como hermanos - contesto el niño sin mirar a la tortuga

-No digas eso Leo, no fue culpa de ustedes, el Kraang los ataco por sorpresa ¿cómo ibas a saber que eso pasaría?, además nosotros también somos un fracaso como hermanos, dejamos que nuestro hermanito se fuera a las garras del peligro-

-Pero puede que aún este vivo- dijo Leo-F mirándolo a los ojos- tú, Leo y Rafa todavía tienen oportunidad de encontrar a Miguel Ángel y… de hablar con su padre, yo desearía, estar en tú lugar, se que tienen miedo de cómo reaccionará al ver que uno de sus hijos no está, quizás se ponga furioso, se decepcione, los castigue, que se yo pero…yo daría lo que fuera por escuchar la voz de mi padre y mi madre de nuevo, aunque sea para un regaño- Donnie se quedó en silencio al escuchar a su amigo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese niño, aunque también tenía razón, ellos aún tenían esperanza de encontrar a Mikey vivo, además de que Splinter estaba en coma, pero la posibilidad de que despertará podría hacerse realidad

…

En otra parte de la Base...

Rafa y el niño caminaban por los pasillos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, harto de tanto silencio, el ninja decido hablar.

-Niño dime una cosa, ¿por qué te la pasas observándome todo el tiempo?- se detuvo el ninja esperando una respuesta, pero el niño no decía nada- ¿no puedes hablar o no sabes hablar?- pregunto molesto Rafa

Al ver que la tortuga se estaba enojando, el niño intentó abrir la boca, pero algo le impedía decir aunque sea una palabra, Rafa veía como el pequeño se esforzaba por intentar decir algo, desesperado por no hablar, el niño comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Oye tranquilo, mira no era mi intención asustarte, pero ¿cómo voy a saber lo que quieres si no hablas? es más ni siquiera se tu nombre-

-Se llama Manuel- respondió una voz masculina, se trataba de Casey, quien se encontró por casualidad con Rafa y el niño, cuyo nombre era Manuel

-¿Te llamas Manuel?- cuestiono Rafa, el niño asintió- bien Manuel, yo soy Rafael, Rafael Hamato- el ninja extendió su mano, Manuel no dudo en aceptar su saludo, pero al hacerlo sonrió ligeramente, acto seguido Rafa volteo a ver a su amigo- ¿cómo supiste su nombre?- Manuel también lo miro curioso por saber como se había enterado de su nombre

-El doctor Barragán me lo dijo, después de todo, el también conoce a la mayoría del personal de la base, además… Bianca no estaba en condiciones de decirmelo-

-Debe haber sido difícil para ella-

-Recuerda lo que dijo, ella era la mejor amiga de Daniela, y perder a un amigo es… doloroso- contesto el chico bajando la cabeza

-¡RAFA!- ese grito sorprendió a Rafa, Casey y Manuel, y al ver a su dueño, se trataba de Pete quien llegó volando, se veía agitado y jadeaba fuertemente- ¡Rafa! ¡¿Dónde están tus hermanos?! ¡tienen que venir conmigo!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tu padre Rafa, tu padre…-

…

Jami se encontraba en el Salón de Entrenamiento haciendo su rabieta, rompía bloques, golpeaba y destruía muñecos, robots y hologramas de prueba, se veía bastante furiosa, pero después de varios minutos de peleas, finalmente se agoto, dejándose caer en la arena.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-

-No me molestes ahora, me has decepcionado-

-Jamizell, no lo tomes así, sabes que normalmente estoy de tu lado, pero esta vez…-

-Cabeza de Piel, si estuvieras de mi parte me habrías apoyado, pero no, no dijiste nada-

-A ver Jamizell, para empezar ¿por qué te molesta tanto estar en un equipo?-

-Tú lo sabes Cabeza de Piel, trabajo mejor sola-

-¿Segura, no será porque…-

-Además, esa chica "Rosada" es una pesada, la "Loca" de ojos grandes se ve que no sabe defenderse, el chico tortuga tiene agallas lo reconozco, pero no me convence y de los demás no los conozco ni me interesa conocerlos, pero te aseguro que no durarían ni un minuto contra el Kraang- finalizo Jami recostándose en el césped

-Jamizell… escucha la verdad es-

-Mjmjmjm ¡Me gusta mi libertaaaaaaad! ¡Y nadie me la va quitar!- cantaba Jami para no escuchar a Cabeza de Piel-

-Mira déjame…-

-¡Amo mi soledaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

-¡Jamizell!-

-¡Y en un equipo nunca voy a estaaaAAAAAAAR!-

-¡ADN 281157-8!-

Al decir esto, Jami guardo silencio de inmediato, esas palabras captaron toda su atención.

…

Click...

De una máquina, salieron 7 gafetes, en los cuales se podían apreciar las fotografías de Mikey y a sus amigos

-Bien jóvenes, aquí tienen, este gafete les permitirá tener acceso a la Base cuando salgan de ella, además de que con el podrán ingresar a las Salas de Entrenamiento, préstamo de Equipo de Combate entre otros servicios, así que no la pierdan, es importante- una vez que les entregaron sus gafetes, también les dieron un uniforme- bien, eso es todo por ahora, así que vayan y relájense, porque mañana, empieza su vida como futuros soldados-

Ya con sus cosas en sus manos, los chicos salieron del Área de Registro, todos estaban en silencio, solo se limitaban a ver sus gafetes y sus uniformes.

-Por lo que veo tenemos el nivel "Cadetes" era de esperarse- menciono Fer mientras veía la tarjeta

-El joven dijo que tendríamos acceso a otros servicios con esta tarjeta ¿qué clase de servicios serán?- pregunto Dani

-Supongo que quizás podamos tener servicio médico o acceso al equipo de la base, recuerda lo que dijo, depende del nivel que tengamos- contesto Nacho

-Sí porque no creo que los servicios incluyan una habitación con jacuzzi o acceso a una piscina con tobogán- bromeo Mikey, haciendo reír un poco a todos, excepto a Tere

-Este no es momento para bromas Miguel Ángel, tenemos cosas por hacer y mucho porque preocuparnos-

-¿Lo dices porque estaremos en el mismo equipo que esta chica Jamizell?- dijo Sofí

-Así es, no entiendo porque Murakami nos puso son ella ¿no se da cuenta que ninguna de las dos se soporta?-

-Quizás sea una forma de calmar las cosas, por no decir un castigo- dedujo Nacho- porque si mal no recuerdo, en su primera pelea hiciste un hoyo en la explanada, fue una fortuna que Sensei llegó a tiempo para evitar que golpearas a Jamizell-

-Cierto, un golpe como esos pudo haberla matado, sabía que eras fuerte pero no creí que a ese grado- comentó Fer

-La verdad, yo tampoco sabía que podía hacer eso, pero bueno olvidemos eso y volvamos al tema-

-Por ahora debemos ir a nuestro dormitorio, hay que acomodarnos para cuando Jami llegué- interrumpió Oli con una mano en su cabeza, todos voltearon a verla preocupados

-Aguarda Ojitos ¿Eso qué significa?- hablo Tere

-Jami llegará al nuestro dormitorio en cualquier momento, así que debemos darnos prisa antes de que se alteré- fue lo único que dijo Oli antes de acelerar el pasó- _esas visiones, nunca me había pasado esto, bueno al menos hasta donde yo recuerdo, desde que me mordió la araña he estado viendo cosas ¿por qué será?_\- pensaba la chica sin detenerse

-Oigan no se ustedes, pero Oli ha estado muy rara últimamente- comentó Nacho

-Más de lo normal- susurro Dani triste

Todos se vieron entre ellos, obviamente conocían la razón, y era que ambas chicas se habían distanciado, en especial Oli.

-_Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hablar con Oli cuanto antes, pero no ahora, necesito hacerlo a solas_\- pensó Mikey- ¿Qué estamos esperando? vamos a ver si lo que dijo Oli es verdad-

Fue así como Mikey y los demás siguieron a Oli al dormitorio.

….

Finalmente llegaron a los dormitorios, una vez adentro, los chicos se fueron a su habitación, las chicas hicieron lo mismo, cada uno puso su uniforme en su respectiva cama, solo que las chicas acomodaban sus cosas antes de que Jami llegará.

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto…- se quejaba Jami, quien traía consigo una mochila y una caja con algunos objetos, podría decirse que eran sus cosas, pero al ver a las chicas en el cuarto guardo silencio de inmediato

-Hola…Cuervo Letal- saludo Oli nerviosa

Jami simplemente se limito a entrar y empezó a revisar las literas, por suerte, había una que estaba vacía dejo la caja en el suelo y miro a sus compañeras.

-Bien, esta será mi cama-

-¿La de arriba o la de abajo?- pregunto Dani

-AMBAS…- Sofí, Oli, Nacho y Mikey se asustaron por su tono de voz, los dos últimos veían desde su cuarto la escena junto con Fer- bien mis reglas son…-

-Wow, wow, wow, wow, un segundo ave de rapiña ¿quién te nombró al jefa del dormitorio?- cuestiono Tere enojada

-Derecho de antigüedad horrorosa, además como fui obligada a estar en el mismo equipo que ustedes de menos debo estar a cargo-

-Si pues eso no me parece - intervino Dani- además Murakami Sensei no dijo eso-

-Él no, pero yo si-

-Tranquilas chicas no empecemos de nuevo- intervino Oli, Jami la miro sospechosamente, sin embargo la chica no se percato de esto

-Disculpa señorita Jamizell, si no quieres esto ¿por qué no hablas con Sensei por las buenas? eres una gran peleadora, apuesto a que podrías estar en la Elite que quieras- comentó Nacho entrando al cuarto de las chicas, seguido de Mikey y Fer

-Si no estoy con ustedes, no estaré en la Elite Diamante-

-Pero ¿qué hay de la Elite Dorada, la Plateada o la de Bronce? ¿Por qué quieres pertenecer a la Elite Diamante?- cuestiono Sofí

-Porque solo los mejores están en la Elite Diamante, y yo soy la mejor- fue lo único que contesto la chica

-Entonces ¿tú quieres demostrar que eres la mejor? y para ellos ¿quieres ir a la Elite Diamante?- dijo Fer, Jami solo asintió

-¿Eso es todo? no hay otra razón, hasta donde yo sé solo los de la Elite Diamante es la que se adentra a territorio enemigo, combate a los MS y en ocasiones, son los que combaten cara a cara al Kraang, no creo que esa sea razón para querer eso- comentó Mikey

-Pues esa es mi razón, y aunque hubiera otra, no tengo porque decírselas, así que solo no me molesten, no toquen mis cosas, no me estorben y no me metan en problemas- al finalizar la chica se acomodo en la litera de arriba y se recostó- ahora, solo quiero relajarme-

A partir de ese momento, sería un nuevo comienzo, aunque todos los integrantes, incluida Jami, estaban preocupados ¿cómo serían los entrenamientos en equipo? ¿lograrían llevarse bien o solo vendrían más problemas?

…..

De regreso a California…

-Vaya señor Yoshi, por lo que veo en el diagnostico la mayoría de sus heridas han sanado completamente, y al parecer no muestra secuelas graves en ninguno de sus sistemas- comentaba el doctor Osvaldo Barragán mientras revisaba a Splinter

-Me alegra escuchar eso doctor- dijo Sensei sonriendo ligeramente

En la puerta se encontraba Leo, acompañado de Alex, aún no se atrevía a entrar, estaba contento de oír a su padre de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, pero también sus ojos azul oscuro liberaban lágrimas, porque el día que más temía había llegado, y en el fondo de su corazón, estaba muerto de miedo. En esas, llegaron Donnie, Leo-F y Abril, ella le aviso al ninja las buenas noticias, luego llegó Rafa acompañado de Pete, Casey y Manuel, los tres hermanos se vieron a los ojos y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Fue en ese momento que Pete abrió ligeramente la puerta.

-Disculpe, doctor Barragán…- no era necesario que la paloma dijera mucho

-Yoshi, hay alguien que anhela verte, y creo que a ti también te dará gusto verlos-

-¿A mí?- Splinter se quedó sorprendido de oír esto

Al escucharlo, Leo retrocedió un poco, pero Alex lo sujeto de su mano, mostrándole su apoyo, Rafa aún tenía su semblante serio, pesé a que en el fondo estaba igual o más asustado que sus hermanos, fue en ese momento que Casey le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, dándole ánimos, y Manuel lo jalo del brazo, dándole a entender de que ya era el momento, Leo-F con las manos le dijo a Donnie que debía hacerlo y Abril abrazo a su amigo para alentarlo.

-Bien chicos, es hora… hagámoslo- dijo Leo tocando la puerta, luego Rafa y Donnie se pusieron a su lado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y ingresaron a la habitación lentamente

El doctor Barragán le alejo un poco para permitirle a Splinter ver a sus visitas, pero al ver que se trataba de sus hijos, bueno al menos de tres, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

-H-hi-jos mios…-

-P…padre-

* * *

**O.O Lamento haberlo dejado hasta aquí, pero un poco más de suspenso no hará daño :D  
**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente quiero agradecer a:**

**Jamizell: Gracias por todo amiga, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho enojar, porque he de admitir que la pelea se puso intensa ^^; pero bueno, algo me dice que cuando te enojas no perdonas D: lamentó dejarte de nuevo en suspenso pero ya sabes como me tienen en la escuela, pero ni modo a seguirle, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO JAMI, ERES GENIAL! ABACHOS Y BECHOS :D**

**ValeryVampire: No, ese corazoncito debe estar bien *llegó con el desfibrilador cardiaco* haganse a un lado, mi amiga debe estar bien para seguir leyendo XD me alegra que te guste gracias :D y cuida ese corazón :D**

**andyhamato99: Tu deseo se cumplio, Splinter desperto, solo espero que no vuelva en coma cuando se entere de la verdad D: pero descuida, muchas cosas vienen a partir de ahora :D gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Joy Hamato: Descuida, Sensei ya desperto, y los mellizos ya dijeron su doloroso secreto TnT pero prontó empezara la acción, gracias por tu coment :D**

**SaraXD: No te preocupes, trataré de avanzar en mi poco tiempo libre :D gracias**

**Guest: Eres amoli hamato verdad? bueno, no te preocupes, solo necesito una cosa, recuerda que los mutanos son híbridos de padre mutante y madre humana, así que ¿qué mutante escoges para tu personaje? uno tipo animal o vegetal, lo demás dejamelo a mi, aunque sabes, me temo que no tengo whats App :( pero no te desanimes, trabajare en tu personaje :)**

**mecedes carmona: Se que me estoy demorando, pero es por la escuela, y bueno, tu solo espera y verás lo que viene después :D no te desanimes :)**

**Luisa Tatis: Gracias por tu paciencia, que bueno que te gusto y espero que este te guste más :D**

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, cuidensé y no olviden que los quiero :D**


	22. Capítulo 21: Cadetes de la Elite

**Hola amigos, ya lo sé, se suponía que este capítulo debío haberlo subido en mayo, pero... tuve un fin de semestre pesado, además de que sufrí un bloqueo de inspiración, pero bueno, aquí tienen otro capitulo de GB, disfrutenlo :D**

Capítulo 21: Cadetes de la Elite  


-Hijos míos-

-Padre…-

En ese momento su miedo se convirtió en alegría, y las tres tortugas corrieron a los brazos de su padre, quien pese a su debilidad, correspondió su gesto, las cascadas de lágrimas saladas salían de los ojos de Splinter y los chicos. Abril, Casey, Alex, Leo-F, Pete y Manuel veían ocultos la conmovedora escena, pero sabían que… hasta al paraíso más bello puede sufrir una tormenta.

-Hijos míos…- Sensei se separó del abrazo- ¿dónde está Miguel Ángel?-preguntó al notar la ausencia de su hijo menor

Al finalizar, los tres chicos sintieron como el corazón se les detuvo de golpe, el miedo y la preocupación volvió a invadir su mente, no solo las de ellos, también la de sus amigos, Splinter al ver sus reacciones, presentía que algo no estaba bien, los chicos se veían mutuamente, no eran necesarias la palabras para que se comunicaran, desesperado por una respuesta, Splinter se puso firme.

-Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, les hice una pregunta ¿dónde está su hermano?-

Fue en ese momento cuando Donnie tomo aire, sujeto las manos de sus hermanos, quienes lo miraron confundido, el menor firmemente miro a ambos, quienes comprendieron lo que quería decir, así que asintieron, iban a hacer esto juntos.

-Sensei, hay algo que debemos decirte… -dijo Donnie con un tono melancólico

…

Mikey recorría la base tranquilamente, pudo apreciar mejor el lugar y al ver lo enorme que era, seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez más, por un lado quería salir y recorrer la ciudad, pero la incertidumbre que le ocasiono la revelación de Dani y la actitud de Oli no lo dejaban en paz, esas chicas tenían que arreglar sus problemas de inmediato, así que fue hacia la habitación para ver si Oli estaba ahí para hablar con ella, pero…

-Mikey- el ninja se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, y al girarse, se topo con la persona que buscaba- lo siento no quería asustarte-

-No te preocupes Oli, de hecho te estaba buscando-

-Si ya lo sabía-

-¿Lo sabías?- se sorprendió el ninja-¿Cómo…-

-Pero dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿ocurrió algo?- pregunto rápido para evitar preguntas

-Oli… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que has estado distanciándote de Dani, se que estas enfadada por lo de la araña, pero…-

-¡¿Enfadada?! ¿Por qué estaría enfadada con ella? estas equivocado si piensas eso-

-Pues por tu actitud eso nos das a entender, o dime ¿por qué tratas de evitarla cuando lo único que quiere es estar contigo? ¿No que la querías como si fuera la hermanita que nunca tuviste?-

-¡Es verdad Mikey! lo sigue siendo y la sigo queriendo, es solo que…- fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar, pero se dio la vuelta de inmediato antes de que el ninja la viera- no puedo, no puedo acercarme a ella, no como antes-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú la quieres ella te quiere ¿cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es que las cosas entre ella y yo no pueden volver a ser como antes-

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-

-¡Porque no se puede cambiar el pasado!- exclamo Oli, asustando a su amigo- lo siento Mikey, no quería, es solo…ah, escucha Mikey, lo que pasó entre Dani y yo no tiene solución, el daño que le hice jamás podré revertirlo. Por más que quiera estar con ella… ya no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿tan grave fue?-

-Solo puedo decirte que…cometí una grave falla, y por eso, Dani perdió… to-do- con un tono entrecortado, fue lo único que Oli contesto antes de alejarse

-_No creo que Oli sea capaz de lastimar a nadie, ¿oh si? no imposible, alguien que pone su vida en riesgo por un amigo no puede hacer eso, solo hay alguien que puede decirme la verdad_\- pensó el ninja, dirigiéndose a una dirección opuesta, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien los había observado a lo lejos

…

En California…

-Sensei, hay algo que debemos decirle…- dijo Donnie

-Mikey no está con nosotros porque…- titubeo Rafa

-Es porque él …se fue, tomó mi lugar, en el reclutamiento- finalizo Leo con un nudo en la garganta

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡- Splinter se levantó de golpe de la cama pesé a que estaba débil- ¡¿DEJARON QUE MIGUEL ÁNGEL SE FUERA A LA GUERRA SOLO?!- exclamo realmente enfadado, sus gritos asustaron a las tortugas, y a sus amigos quienes del otro lado de la puerta escuchaban todo, debido a la impresión cayeron uno encima del otro

-¡Auch! ¡Alex, quítate de encima, estas aplastando mis costillas!- se quejo Casey

-Si Leo se moviera de mi espalda, no estaría así- replico Alex

-Abril, podrías hacerme el favor de moverte- pidió Leo-F

-Oigan, porque no mejor dejan de moverse… ¡Y se quitan todos de mi!- exclamo Pete quien estaba debajo de todos, los reclamos y quejas no tardaron en comenzar, pero Manuel empezó a dar golpes al piso para llamar la atención de todos

-¡¿Qué quieres niño?!- gritaron todos molestos, el pequeño solo señalo con su dedo hacia la puerta, de inmediato todos se pararon para acercarse a escuchar de nuevo

-Verá Sensei, tres meses después de que te fuiste…-

Leo y sus hermanos comenzaron a contarle todo a Splinter, desde el reclutamiento, la búsqueda de su hermanito, su encuentro con sus amigos humanos, su llegada a "La Resistencia" y… la noticia de la captura de Mikey por parte del Kraang, claro sin olvidar lo que sucedió después de que se enteraron de la noticia.

….

Con Dani…

La niña se encontraba en el refugio animal de la Base, donde atendían a los animales rescatados, heridos o intoxicados, cortesía de el Kraang, pero durante el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, ese lugar se volvió uno de los favoritos de Dani, pero ya no podría visitarlo frecuentemente porque a partir de mañana seria un cadete de la Elite de Iniciación, así que se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos animales.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Citlalli, pero vendré a visitarte a ti y a los demás en mis ratos libres, lo prometo, y yo nunca rompo una promesa, mucho menos a mis amigos- abrazo a un jaguar hembra adulto, pero lo increíble era que la felina no la atacaba, al contrario, aceptaba sus muestras de afecto y las correspondió colocando su pata en la espalda y lamiéndole la mejilla

Cuando Dani descubrió este lugar, inmediatamente se ofreció como voluntaria para cuidar a los animales, pero lo sorprendente era que la niña pudo empatizar con todos los animales en poco tiempo, el personal de está área estaba totalmente impresionado por esto, de hecho, ella era una de las pocas personas que podía ingresar a las jaulas o al habitad de los animales, y lo mejor era que estos no la atacaban, al contrario, la trataban como si fuera uno de los suyos, por eso no necesitaba protegección para ello.

-Otra vez hablando con los animales- preguntó Fer, quien llegó por detrás

-Ah hola Fer, solo estaba despidiéndome de Citlalli y de los demás- respondió la niña separándose del abrazo

-Empiezo a creer que te llevas mejor con los animales que con las personas, tomando en cuenta que no te atacan-

-Lo sé, todo mundo me lo decía, y yo también lo creo, pero que te puedo decir, muchos los ven como criaturas salvajes y sin sentimientos, pero están equivocados-

-La verdad, no es que no me agraden los animales pero…- al ver los colmillos de Citlalli, retrocedió- prefiero darles su espacio. Por cierto, Mikey te está buscando, parece que quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-No tengo idea, pero dijo que era urgente-

-Dile que lo veré en el gimnasio, solo dame un minuto-

-Está bien, solo no te tardes- se retiró el niño dejando a Dani sola con sus amigos

-Es algo reservado, pero es encantador- murmuró la niña al ver alejarse a su amigo, Citlalli la vio con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa burlona- oye no me veas así solo es mi amigo… ah de acuerdo, es lindo ¿contenta?- se sonrojó al decirlo, aunque recibió otro lengüetazo por parte de Citlalli- ay mi felina amiga, en verdad te extrañaré, pero ya verás, cuando este en el grado "Diamante", acabare con esos robotontos y así tú y los demás podrán volver a la jungla, al bosque o a sus respectivos lugares de origen, se que extrañas tu hogar, pero el mundo exterior es muy peligroso ahora, créeme, yo lo sé y lo ví- la niña bajo la mirada triste, y su amiga sabía la razón- sabes, tú eres la única que sabe la verdad y el error que cometí, pensándolo mejor no debo quejarme si Oli no quiere hablarme, después de lo que le dije no la culpo, pero siendo sincera… la extraño mucho- soltó una lagrima sus ojos castaño claro

-**Entonces habla con ella, hazle saber lo que en verdad sientes, no es bueno callar lo que sientes**-

La niña se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras, porque no había nadie más en el lugar que ella y los animales, se asomo a todos lados para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero no encontró nada.

-Ese Fer de seguro anda por ahí- se dijo a sí misma la niña- bueno Citlalli, debo despedirme de los demás antes de ir a ver a Mikey- volvió a abrazarla- adiós amiga, cuídate- luego se alejo para ir con los otros animales

-**Tú también cuídate mucho, Daniela**-

…..

De regreso con Leo…

-Perdóname Sensei… te he fallado- después de contar toda la historia, eso fue lo que respondió Leo que estaba a nada de llorar, pero se contenía, su llanto no lo ayudaría en esos momentos

Un silencio reino la habitación por un largo momento, todos incluyendo a sus amigos quienes del otro lado de la puerta escuchaban estaban inquietos debido a tanto silencio, Splinter después de meditar por un tiempo dio un profundo suspiro, y miro a sus hijos a los ojos, pero estos transmitían mucho enojo, poniendo a los tres hermanos nerviosos

-Siempre les decía que se cuidarán el uno al otro, que estuvieran unidos ante cualquier situación…¡¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN?! ¡Eligen apartarse y luchar cada quien por su lado! Sus malas decisiones han puesto a su hermano en un peligro inmenso ¡¿tienen idea de lo que puede estar viviendo Miguel Ángel en estos momentos?!- interrogó Splinter bastante furioso

-Sensei…-

-Leonardo, estoy muy decepcionado, como hermano mayor debías cuidar a tus hermanos y como líder tu deber era mantener al equipo unido, pero preferiste tomar toda la responsabilidad solo nuevamente, y este fue el resultado-

-Pero Maestro Splinter, Mikey también desobedeció y se contradijo porque a cada rato se quejaba de que debíamos estar juntos ¿y qué es lo que hace? se va solo a la guerra- se justifico Rafa

-Es verdad Rafael, pero dime ¿tú nos obedeces a Leonardo y a mí cuando damos una orden? o dime una cosa ¿intentaste convencer a Leonardo de mantenerse unidos? ¿acaso apoyaste a Miguel Ángel?- con eso le calló la boca al de rojo, luego miró a su hijo menor- Y tu Donatello, me sorprende que no hayas sido capaz de ponerte del lado de la razón, quizás Miguel Ángel no es tan brillante como tú, pero al menos entendía que la familia debía estar unida en todo momento-

-Lo siento Sensei-

-Su pésimo trabajo en equipo orillo a su hermano a tomar esa decisión, no puedo decir que hizo lo correcto pero ¿cómo esperaban que Miguel Ángel fuera fiel a su idea si no lo apoyaron?- Splinter no quería pensar lo peor, pero el electrocardiograma comenzó a tomar lectura de los acelerados latidos del corazón de Splinter

-Maestro Splinter ¿está bien?-

-¡¿Sensei?!-

-Por favor tranquilícese maestro-

-¡Enfermera!-

-¡Doctor Barragán!-

Los chicos que escuchaban todo del otro lado, de inmediato fueron por ayuda. Luego el doctor Barragán llego acompañado de unas enfermeras, rápidamente comenzaron a atenderlo, mientras que Abril y los demás sacaban a los Hamato de la habitación.

-Su presión es alta, puede sufrir un infarto- eso dejo helados a los tres hermanos, estaban asustados, si algo le ocurriera a Splinter… sería por su culpa, o eso creían

…

Esa noche…

Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Casey Alex y Leo-F se encontraban en el dormitorio, cada uno en su respectiva litera, no era tan tarde por eso todos exceptuando a los mellizos aún estaban despiertos, el silencio reinaba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-Creo que no fue tan malo- comentó Casey captando la atención de todos

-Por poco y matamos a Sensei de un infarto ¿cómo puedes decir que no fue tan malo?- dijo molesto Leo- aunque no puedo culparlo, lo decepcione-

-Ya deja de lloriquear que de nada te sirve y concéntrate en lo que nos va a hacer- se quejó Rafa- lo más probable es que nos mantenga alejados de la guerra y nuestros planes de unirnos a la "Elite" se fueron al drenaje, tantas malditas inyecciones dolorosas para nada- golpeo su almohada para desahogarse-

-Tranquilícense, el doctor logró estabilizarlo, pero deberá estar en reposo por unos días, y sobre eso Rafa dudo que lo haga, al contrario aceptará a que nos enlistemos para buscar a Mikey, aunque sospecho que él nos entrenará personalmente cuando salga del hospital- dijo un poco temeroso Donnie

-Por mi mejor, así el entrenamiento será más intenso y lograremos desarrollar nuestras habilidades, así que buenas noches- contesto Leo dando la espalda a todos, dispuesto a dormir

-No me molesten- Rafa lo siguió cubriéndose con las cobijas

-Bueno, supongo que tu también te dormirás - comentó Casey mirando a Donnie, ya que ambos dormían en la misma litera, solo que la tortuga dormía en la cama de abajo y el chico arriba

-Si te soy sincero, a pesar de que fue un día largo, aún no tengo sueño- dijo Donnie

-Es verdad, fueron tantas emociones, el dolor de nuestra última inyección, el secreto de Alex y Leo, decirle la verdad a su padre, mañana inicia nuestro primer día en la Elite de Iniciación, yo también estoy impaciente, y a la vez nervioso-

-Wow, el valiente Casey Jones ¿nervioso?-

-No es por mi genio, es por Abril, ella es la que me preocupa-

-Es cierto, las batallas contra el Kraang son más peligrosas… pero juro que la protegeré-

-No si yo lo hago antes-

-Eso lo veremos Jones, me voy a dormir-

-Dulces sueños-

Finalmente todos los chicos del dormitorio se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

Con Mikey todos ya se estaban preparando para dormir, dientes lavados, pijamas puestas, todos en sus camas, bueno excepto Jamizell quien no estaba en el dormitorio, sin olvidar que había un problemita… ¡nadie podía dormir! Oli dibujaba un poco, Mikey estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, Nacho tecleaba su laptop, un obsequio de Cabeza de Piel ya que el joven se volvió su aprendiz, Tere lanzaba una pelota de goma hacia la pared una y otra vez, Sofí leía un libro de primeros auxilios, Fer tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, al parecer meditaba y Dani observaba tristemente un papel. Todo tranquilo, hasta que de nuevo, los "dolores de cabeza" de Oli atacaron, ocasionando que se le cayera su lápiz.

-¿Oli, estás bien?- pregunto Dani asomando su cabeza hacia la cama de Oli, ya que la niña dormía en la litera de arriba

-Si Dani, estoy bien solo… me distraje- mintió Oli mientras recogía su lápiz

-¿Eso es verdad o te duele la cabeza?-

-¿El analgésico que te dio Julián no surtió efecto?- cuestiono Sofí preocupada

-Oye "Ojitos", si tienes algo mejor dilo, luego no te quejes si empeoras- comentó Tere sin dejar de lanzar la pelota

-Aguantarse el sufrimiento del cuerpo no es bueno Oli-

-Si es algo serio deberías decirle a Cabeza de Piel que te revise- sugirió Sofí

-¡No!- exclamo Oli alterada, sorprendiendo a las chicas, de inmediato Mikey y los demás se pararon de sus literas a asomarse- es decir, no es nada serio, de veras, así que porque…- pero antes de contestar alguien irrumpió en el dormitorio.

-Genial, hasta mi traje me confisco, esto es peor que una prisión, menos mal que el uniforme no es tan malo, porque de no ser así ni de broma me lo pondría- se quejaba Jami- ustedes, largo y más les vale no andar de mirones- advirtió a Mikey y a los chicos, quienes de inmediato cerraron la puerta y regresaron a sus camas- ¿y ustedes que miran?- lo dijo por Dani y Sofí ya que no dejaban de verla

-Quien quisiera verte, pero tus quejas son tan irritables que ya me espantaron el sueño- comento Tere sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

-Más te vale callarte porque ahora si no estoy de humor-

-Tú eres la que debe callarse, tus berrinches no dejan dormir-

-Descuida, un buen puñetazo te mandará a las estrellas- antes de ir a la litera de arriba, Sofí y Dani intervinieron

-Oigan, cálmense no quiero que mi día acabe con peleas- dijo Dani mientras escondía su papel a la vez que agarraba su almohada para aventarla en caso de ser necesario

-Es verdad chicas, mañana inicia nuestro entrenamiento así que tenemos que descansar bien- las palabras de Sofí milagrosamente hicieron entrar en razón a Tere y a Jami

-Apaguen la luz y no quiero ruidos- Jami subió a la cama de arriba y se tapo con las cobijas- ¡¿Me escucharon?!- ese grito fue para el lado donde estaban sus compañeros varones

-¡Si te escuchamos!- dijo Fer

-¡Comprendido!- respondió Nacho

-¡Yo ya me dormí!- hablo Mikey, al escucharlo Jami rió en su interior

-Bien, luces fuera- dijo Oli quien apago las luces de ambos cuartos para finalmente dormir

-_Dani también se negó a contarme la verdad, me preguntó ¿yo también me ponía así cuando me sentía mal? apuesto a que Leo sabría que hacer en estas situaciones. Lo cual me recuerda, por fin mañana es el día… en el que comienza mi camino para ser un soldado de la "Elite", aunque no puedo evitar estar nervioso, pero no hay vuelta atrás, si quiero volver a casa debo pelear para acabar más rápido con esta guerra. Mamá, Sensei, denme su bendición para soportar lo que viene, sospecho que en este camino habrá obstáculos, y aunque he hecho amigos maravillosos, me siento solo sin mis hermanos, espero que donde quiera que estén se encuentren bien. No saben cuánto los necesito, ansió verlos de nuevo_\- pensó Mikey para finalmente cerrar sus ojos azul celeste e ir a la tierra de los sueños

…..

2:50 hrs

-No Mikey, perdóname, no quise decir eso, Mikey vuelve ¡NO!- exclamo Rafa alterado despertándose, por suerte sus hermanos y sus amigos estaban tan cansados que no lo escucharon- Ah fue solo una pesadilla, menos mal no desperté a nadie-

Incapaz de volver a dormir, Rafa salió del dormitorio y decidió recorrer la base, quizás caminar un poco le haría bien, cuando unos pasos provenientes del salón de entrenamiento lo hicieron detenerse, al ingresar al lugar vio a alguien golpear uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento con mucha fuerza, cada golpe se escuchaba cada vez más y más duro, cuando el ninja se acerco para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió. Sin embargo, la persona que observaba noto su presencia.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- exclamo Ceci molesta- ¡¿acaso estabas espiándome?!-

-Cálmate niña, no podía dormir así que salí a dar una vuelta, hasta que tu ruido captó mi atención, además ¿quién quisiera espiarte?-

-Ugh, sería el colmo que un mutante se enamorará de mi-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Prefiero mil veces besar una cucaracha antes de enamorarme de una "loca gritona"!-

-¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste "gusano de maguey"! Estas celoso porque alguien tan bella como yo nunca saldrá con alguien tan odioso como tú-

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras, para tú información muchas chicas se pelean por mí, te aseguro que yo tengo más fans que tú, además quien te consideré bonita si te escucha con esa voz de chimpancé, lo ahuyentarás al instante-

-¡Mira mejor cállate si no quieres que te rompa la cara!-

-Normalmente acepto una pelea pero en este caso no pelearé con alguien como tú-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de que una chica te venza?-

-No, pero capaz de que al primer golpe te haré llorar y harás un drama que despertará a toda la Base y diras que fui yo el que casi te mata- rio Rafa, Ceci en cambio se puso fúrica y sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el ninja

Rafa al principio se negaba a pelear con ella, pero al ver que en verdad la chica quería pelear con él, acepto, además de que Ceci ya le había golpeado la cara, y obviamente la tortuga no lo iba a dejar pasar. Ambos chicos se daban con todo, quizás Ceci no era tan fuerte pero su flexibilidad y equilibrio la hacían muy difícil de golpear.

-Vaya chiquita, eres muy escurridiza-

-Y tu eres un pesado-

Siguió su combate, ninguno cedía, ambos querían ganar y demostrar quien era el mejor, por desgracia, todas las luces del salón se encendieron, Ceci y Rafa se detuvieron en seco al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-Que bien, continúen, no se preocupen, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo es perfecto… ¡CUANDO NO ES A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!- se enfado Slash mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos y los tomó bruscamente del brazo- miren si se odian no me importa, pero no permitiré que se pasen de listos y hagan escándalo, así más les vale volver a sus habitaciones si no quieren ser castigados, Rafael, si la memoria no me falla mañana empieza tu entrenamiento, y tu también Cecilia, así que más les vale dormirse-

-Dejaremos pendiente esta batalla, pero ya verás cuando nos veamos de nuevo te daré una lección- susurró Rafa

-Estaré esperándote, no sabes cuanto ansió patear tu trasero verde- sentenció Ceci, ambos se miraron de forma desafiante

Este incidente fue el definitivo para iniciar la rivalidad de ambos temperamentales…

….

En el Amazonas

5:00 hrs

La alarma sonó, y Jami la apago brutalmente, luego se bajo de su litera para golpear la puerta de los chicos.

-¡Despierten, tontos! ¡A entrenar!- el sonido hizo que los chicos se despertarán de golpe. Las chicas al escuchar el ruido lentamente despertaron

-Ah ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Dani

-¡Hora de levantarse flojas! ¡Rápido o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento!- exclamo Jami

-Uno de estos días le voy a…-

-Tere, no ahora- la detuvo Sofí

-¡Hoy es el día! ¡Vamos amigos, démonos prisa!- animó Mikey levantándose lleno de energía

-¿Cómo puede estar así de feliz?- cuestiono Nacho

-No tengo idea- respondió Fer

Todos los integrantes comenzaron a ponerse el uniforme de la Elite de Iniciación, el cual era una playera de manga corta la cual del lado izquierdo del pecho tenía el símbolo de la Elite, un pantalón azul naval, guantes que también poseían en la parte superior de la mano el mismo símbolo, unas coderas, rodilleras y finalmente unas botas, cabe mencionar que el uniforme tenía detalles verdes, las chicas se amarraron el cabello, Oli, Dani y Sofí se hicieron una cola de caballo, Tere un chongo y Jami una trenza.

-Bien amigos, estamos listos- ya vestidos, los chicos primero fueron a desayunar al comedor

…

4:55 hrs, California

Leo-F despertó, y con mucho cuidado subió a la cama de arriba de su litera para despertar a su hermano.

-Alex, Alex, despierta- susurró el niño moviendo a su hermano

-Mamá, otro ratito más, tengo sueño- dijo Alex somnoliento, pero lo que vio al entre-abrir sus ojos castaño claro, fue a su hermano molesto- ah, hola "Fueguito" ¿qué haciendo tan temprano?-

-Deja de perder el tiempo tonto, ya es hora- jaló a su hermano del brazo- pero antes, pon esto en tu cama- le entrego una almohada

Después de hacer lo que le pidió, Alex siguió a Leo-F, juntos tomaron de sus mochilas y salieron del dormitorio con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

En otra parte…

5:00 hrs

En el dormitorio donde dormían Abril y Ceci, sonó la alarma. Ambas chicas se levantaron.

-¿Despierta a esta hora?- cuestiono Abril

-Así es…- bostezo la chica morena- soy un soldado de "La Iniciación"-

-¡¿Tú también vas en "La Iniciación"?!-

-Shhh, baja la voz despertarás a Bianca, no tuvo una buena noche, y sí, estoy en el entrenamiento ¿por qué?-

-Ah, nada, solo…curiosidad- sonrió nerviosamente Abril- _Ay no cuando se enteré… las cosas se pondrán rudas_-

Del lado de los chicos también escucharon la alarma, Leo fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Donnie, Rafa y Casey.

-Vaya, esos niños tienen el sueño pesado- comentó Rafa sin prestarle mucha atención a las falsas representaciones de los mellizos

-Ya es hora, prepárense- ordeno Leo

En otra parte…

-¿Estás listo Fueguito?-

-Siempre listo "Tornado"-

Leo, sus hermanos, los mellizos, Casey, Abril y Ceci se ponían el uniforme de "Iniciación" solo que este en lugar de verde era Rojo, Ceci y Abril sujetaron su cabello con una cola de caballo.

-Bien chicos siganme- dijo Leo

-Fueguito, llegó la hora- dijo Alex

-Otro día más- dijo Ceci

….

Aula Teórica, Amazonas

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Creí que entrenaríamos- dijo Tere confundida, pero antes de que Jami dijera algo para molestarla, Cabeza de Piel entró

-Saludos Cadetes, muchos se preguntarán que hacen aquí, bien para los que no lo sepan, para ser un soldado de la Elite no basta con agarrar un arma y dar patadas, necesitan conocimiento-

-Vaya, por esta parte no hay problema, después de todo es mi santuario- susurró aliviado Nacho

…..

Aula Teórica, California

-…es más probable que muchos de ustedes mueran por envenenamiento, exposición a químicos del Kraang o por negligencia médica causada por falta de información o conocimiento sobre que hacer ante ciertas situaciones- decía el Dr. Rockwell, un chimpance mutante quien sería el mentor de los cadetes- así que mi deber es enseñarles lo que tienen que saber para sobrevivir y vencer al enemigo-

-Rayos, si esto fuera una materia ya estuvo que la reprobé- se quejó Casey estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa

En ambas zonas, los chicos recibirían lecciones de algunas ciencias como química, biología, manejo y fabricación de armas, primeros auxilios, supervivencia, entre otras. Muchos, incluyendo a Mikey, Leo y sus amigos, ansiaban por comenzar la lección más "emocionante" de todas.

…..

Salón de Entrenamiento, California

-Atención novatos, llámenme Slash seré su instructor en combate, ahora que son parte de la Elite de Iniciación les diré algo, recuérdenlo para que luego no digan que no se los advertí, el camino es duro, así que si se ponen a llorar porque se les rompe una uña, garra, lo que sea que tengan o si son unos cobardes que huyen al ver una mosca, no podrán ser parte de ninguna Elite, mucho menos sobrevivirán a la guerra, y si lo hacen será por suerte o porque sus camaradas los protegen, así que sean valientes, decididos, fuertes, vamos a pelear contra esos tontos Kraangs antes de que se apoderen de la Tierra y nos usen para disección o como ratas de laboratorio, por eso den lo mejor de ustedes si quieren vivir-

-¡A vencer al Kraang!- exclamaron los novatos

-Bien ¡Reúnanse con sus equipos, de inmediato no tenemos todo el día!- ordenó la tortuga

Los cadetes buscaban a sus integrantes, en las lecciones de combate era necesario que los Escuadrones se reagruparan, en las clases anteriores como era el primer día muchos grupos ni siquiera se conocían, por eso no habían estado juntos, Leo y los demás esperaban a los integrantes de su equipo.

-¿Es necesario que seamos 8? Ni siquiera tenemos idea de quienes serán nuestros otros compañeros- se quejaba Rafa mientras esperaba a sus futuros compañeros

-Para empezar no son nada puntuales- apoyo Donnie

-Mientras sepan pelear por mi está bien- comentó el chico de cabello negro

-Lo importante es lograr ser parte de la Elite Diamante para poder hallar a Mikey, además estamos juntos- contesto Leo impaciente, aún no llegaban sus compañeros

-Es cierto, además no creo que haya problema si trabajamos en equipo con…-

Pero en ese momento Ceci llegó al Escuadrón

-Disculpa- se dirigió con Abril- ¿tú también eres del…- antes de terminar vio a Rafa y ambos se quedaron pasmados

-¡¿DE NUEVO TÚ?!- exclamaron Rafa y Ceci al mismo tiempo

-Por favor, dime que este no es el Escuadrón 9- suplicó Ceci a Abril

-Sí lo es- contestó Abril

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Ceci

-Genial, esto es increíble la "hurraca" nuestra compañera, debe haber un error-

-Cierra la boca "brócoli", la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que tú tampoco me agrada- nuevamente se dirigieron miradas de odio ambos adolescentes

-Rafa, señorita Cecilia, tranquilícense, no sé que problemas hay entre ustedes, pero no olviden que…-

-¡Alex, Leo! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- el grito de Casey interrumpió a Leo y capto la atención de Rafa, Donnie y Abril. Efectivamente, ante ellos estaban los mellizos, quienes también portaban el uniforme

-¿Ustedes son el escuadrón 9?- preguntó Alex nervioso

-No han respondido ¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó Rafa

-Leonardo y Alejandro Aguirre, Cadetes de Iniciación, Escuadrón 9- contestó Leo-F poniéndose firme

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!- los mellizos quienes se paralizaron de inmediato por el gritó de su hermana, el resto solo se tapó los oidos- ¡¿Qué ustedes son qué?!-

-¡¿Cecilia?! ¿también estas aquí?- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero, así que contesten ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Lo que escuchaste Ceci, somos cadetes de la Iniciación- contesto Leo-F con toda tranquilidad

-¡CADETES! ¡Más ejercicio y menos bla bla bla!- ordenó Slash

-Luego hablaremos de esto, por ahora, a calentar- dijo Ceci quien se puso a hacer los ejercicios, los demás lo siguieron

-¿Donnie, tú sabías algo?- preguntó Leo

-Ni idea- respondió el de morado

-Sospecho que las cosas no acabarán bien- dijo Abril preocupada

….

Salón de Entrenamiento del Amazonas

Murakami Sensei llegó a la plataforma, después enfocó su vista hacia los Cadetes.

-Saludos cadetes, para los que no me conocen soy Murakami y seré su maestro de combate, como saben estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles, nuestro enemigo es cruel, sin escrúpulos y no conoce la palabra piedad, se expande cada vez más y más rápido, si logra derrocar a las Fuerzas del Exterior, nuestro mundo caerá y si eso sucede tarde o temprano el Kraang nos encontrará- los murmullos de preocupación y miedo empezaron a escucharse en las filas- es por eso que depende de nosotros evitarlo, a diferencia de las fuerzas de la superficie, nosotros hemos unido fuerzas para combatir y ayudarnos los unos a los otros, no importa si somos humanos, mutantes, mutanos o hutantes, somos un equipo y unidos lograremos derrocar al Kraang-

-¡Derrocaremos al Kraang!- fue el grito que se escucho por parte de los cadetes que alzaban su puño en señal de apoyo

-Así que comencemos, todos reúnanse con su escuadrón, iniciaremos con el calentamiento-

Fue así como cada chico, niño, adulto, incluso anciano se acomodaba según su Escuadrón, cuando ya estaban reunidos, empezaron con el calentamiento.

-Ahora sí, esto empieza a gustarme- se alegro Tere al mismo tiempo que hacia los ejercicios

-Yo si fuera tú no festejaría "Rosadita", esto apenas comienza- dijo Jami

Fue así como empezó el entrenamiento de los chicos, luego del calentamiento, vinieron ejercicios más avanzados de flexibilidad, resistencia, fuerza e incluso, enfrentamientos. Obviamente cuando pusieron a pelear contra Tere y Jami y a Rafa contra Ceci, las cosas no acabaron bien.

…

-Dr. Barragán- tocaron la puerta de la enfermería. Luego el doctor abrió la puerta

-Leonardo, Donatello- se sorprendió al verlos con Rafa inconsciente en sus brazos- ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Digamos que se les pasó la mano en el combate- respondieron los mellizos quienes traían a su hermana en las mismas condiciones

Ambos estaban con unos cuantos moretones, marcas de alguna mano o de las botas, Ceci estaba despeinada y Rafa traía su bandana chueca.

-Pasen, recuéstenlos con cuidado en la cama-

Al hacer eso, el Dr. Barragán comenzó a atender a los lesionados.

…..

Con Mikey pasó algo similar…

-Vaya- dijo una panda mutante de aproximadamente 15 años- al parecer hoy está muy tranquilo ¿será posible que…-

-¡Val, necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijeron Nacho y Sofí quienes llevaban a Tere, mientras que Oli y Mikey llevaban a Jami

-Creo que me adelante- dijo la panda mientras se acercaba con una bandeja que contenía ungüento, gasas, vendas, alcohol y pomada- ¿qué ocurrió esta vez?-

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jami contra Tere- contestó Dani

-Era de esperarse, bien ya saben que hacer-

Valery, o mejor conocida como Val, era aprendiz de enfermera en la base, aunque a veces se le veía entrenando en el gimnasio o en el comedor cocinando, conoció a Mikey y a los chicos gracias a las constantes visitas que hacían en la enfermería, causadas principalmente por las disputas entre Jami y Tere, sin olvidar los dolores de cabeza de Oli. Sin embargo, se hizo buena amiga del equipo, aunque ese par se habían vuelto sus pacientes frecuentes, así que para Val ya era normal atenderlas.

-Si ella no me hubiera insultado nada de esto habría pasado- se defendió Jami

-¿Qué? solo porque le dije que peleará de verdad se puso como fiera, aunque por un lado necesitaba que reaccionará, ya me estaba hartando de su falta de empeño ¿y esa es la famosa "Cuervo Letal"? yo más bien diría "Cuervo habla más"- contesto sarcásticamente Tere

-Mejor cierra la boca "Rosadita", porque si lo hubiera querido, ahorita Val te atendería por fractura de huesos-

-¿Y cuando despertaste que hiciste? ¿No me digas que los golpes que te he dado en la cabeza han abollado tu cerebro? Mentirosa carroñera-

-No me llaman el "Cuervo Letal" por nada, idiota-

-¿Quieres saber porque me dicen "TNT"?-

-¡Basta las dos!- Val en ese momento presiono un punto de presión en el cuello de cada chica, quienes se retorcieron del dolor- más les vale que se comporten si quieren que haga mi trabajo, además acabo de limpiar el consultorio, y si ustedes lo arruinan antes de que Julián regrese… conocerán a mi puntiaguda amiga- esto último lo dijo en un tono tétrico mientras sacaba una jeringa, que dejo a las chicas temblando- así me gusta-

Solo así Val pudo atender las heridas de las chicas.

….

De regresó con los mellizos…

-No crean que se han salvado de nuestra conversación, para empezar le diré al Dr. Rockwell que los de de baja del "La Iniciación"- dijo Ceci mientras caminaban por los pasillos, aunque traía algunos pequeños vendajes y curitas en el cuerpo

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamo Alex furioso- ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedo, soy su hermana mayor y deben obedecerme-

-¿Y eso qué? nosotros somos libres de tomar nuestras decisiones, así que estaremos en la Elite te guste o no- sentenció Leo-F

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¿tienen idea de cuanta gente a muerto? y no olviden que aún son muy jóvenes para estar ahí-

-Ceci, hay niños mucho más pequeños que nosotros en "La Iniciación", así que no nos vengas con esa excusa, además ya estamos demasiado grandecitos para que nos trates como bebés- reprochó Alex

-Hermana, ya hemos visto al Kraang cara a cara, presenciamos como capturaban y mataban a la gente, peleamos contra un Mutante Salvaje y sobrevivimos a un ataque, así que ya sabemos lo que nos espera- dijo Leo-F

-Miren niños, no tienen porque estar en la Elite, ya nos reencontramos, nuestros padres y Dani…- la chica no se atrevía a decirlo-... ya no hay razón para pelear-

-Te equivocas Ceci, aún hay gente y mutantes allá afuera que corren peligro, por ejemplo Oli, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de ella, por cierto ¿no fueron juntas al Reclutamiento?-

-Es verdad ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿acaso la dejaste?- Ceci se paralizo ante las preguntas de sus hermanos

-Oli… bueno ella. Yo… ¡No fue mi culpa si! ¡Ese mutante…yo no le pedí que me salvará-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- interrogó Leo-F

-Oli…e-lla, m-mur-rió, en una misión de la Ar-mada- tartamudeo Ceci con una voz entre cortada

Ese fue otro golpe para los mellizos, debido a que lágrimas empapaban las mejillas de ambos niños. El silencio reino durante varios segundos, hasta que Alex alzo la cabeza.

-Voy a ser parte de la "Elite Diamante" ya lo decidí-

-Yo también- lo siguió Leo-F

-¡¿Qué acaso no entienden que pueden morir?! ¡Por una vez en su vida escúchenme!-

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¿O acaso porque ya estamos juntos te vas a salir de la Elite?- cuestiono Alex, su hermana se quedó callada ante la pregunta

-Lo ves ¿Por qué tú si puedes estar en la Elite y poner tu vida en riesgo como tú dices? ¿qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Para empezar, no tengo porque darles una explicación, yo estoy ahí porque es mi decisión y la respetan, y con ustedes es diferente, así que les prohíbo ser parte de la Iniciación- sentenció Ceci, en ese momento, ambos niños se acercaron a su hermana y la miraron a los ojos desafiantes

-Tú no eres mi madre- contesto Alex

-Ni tampoco mi padre- le siguió Leo-F

Ceci hizo un tic en el ojo ante tales respuestas, luego ambos niños salieron hacia el pasillo, cuando Ceci reacciono, se dirigió al pasillo y se paró en medio.

-Bien pues… ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Si no quieren hacerme caso entonces vayan a la "Elite" a morir si tanto lo desean! ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA!- exclamo enfadada Ceci, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, pero se aguanto las ganas de llorar

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que alguien presencio toda la escena…

…

21:45 hrs

Mikey, Jami y sus amigos entraron al dormitorio, y no se veían nada bien.

-Auch mis piernas, siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón- se quejó Nacho dejándose caer en su cama

-A mi me duelen mis brazos- dijo Fer mientras se sobaba sus extremidades

-Ja, eso no es nada, lo que si fue una tortura fueron esas clases de bio-química, mi pobre cabeza estallará por tanto número y que el compuesto C y quien sabe que más- se quejaba Tere- sin olvidar que ese "pájaro" se puso de agresivo, pero al menos podré poner en práctica mis habilidades de combate con ella-

-Yo aún no me saco de la cabeza esas imágenes de la clase de primeros auxilios- el recordar las imágenes causo que Oli se pusiera a temblar

-Ahora veo porque no estudiaste para Medicina o Veterinaria- comentó Dani

-Cálmense amigos, quizás el primer día fue pesado, pero al menos logramos terminarlo, si queremos ser soldados de la Elite Diamante debemos dar lo mejor, así que no podemos rendirnos, si trabajamos duro ya verán que esté uniforme será color Cian- dijo Mikey optimista

-Lindo discurso niño, pero de nada servirá, tú y tus amigos no soportarán el entrenamiento, tarde o temprano querrán renunciar- dijo Jami acostada en su litera

-Oye, si no te caemos bien de acuerdo, nadie te obliga a que debamos agradarte, pero no por eso vas a molestarnos- defendió Dani a sus amigos

-Solo digo la verdad, porque déjame decirte algo Chiquilla- Jami tomó a la niña de la playera y la acercó a su cara- la única razón por la que no estoy en la Elite Diamante es porque necesito un equipo, Murakami solo los puso conmigo para fastidiarme, así que no crean que están aquí porque son especiales o porque tienen madera de soldados, porque déjame recordarte- tomó bruscamente la muñeca de Oli- tu última batalla contra un mutante salvaje…- le mostró el brazo donde semanas atrás la araña la había mordido, Oli se quedó pasmada, Dani tenía ganas de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, los demás al recordar que casi mueren no sabían como contraatacar a Jami, quien dio una sonrisa triunfante, al soltar a Oli se disponía a volver a su cama

Mikey iba a decir algo, pero Oli lo detuvo.

-No Mikey, no le sigas el juego, fue un largo día y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano otra vez, ya no quiero que haya peleas, por favor-

No muy convencido, Mikey decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, ya llegaría el momento de decirle todo a Jami, así que Mikey y los demás fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se prepararon para dormir.

-_Ya verá, le demostraré a esa chica que Miguel Ángel Hamato jamás se rinde, y le enseñare a no molestar a mis amigos, pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo-_ pensó Mikey antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño

…

En California…

-Así que durante todo este tiempo esos niños planearon unirse a la Elite, no puedo creerlo- comentó Rafa algo molesto

-Por eso ansiaban recuperarse cuanto antes, para poder ingresar- dijo Donnie

-Pero lo peor de todo es ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?- se quejó Casey mientras golpeaba una almohada

-De hecho… yo ya lo sabía- contesto Abril tímidamente

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos molestos

-Lo siento, pero ellos me hicieron prometer no decir nada, además creí que les tocaría en equipos diferentes, no pensé que les molestaría tanto estar con ellos-

-¿Y aún así no dijiste nada? ¿Abril, te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos? Alex y Leo tendrán agallas pero eso no es suficiente para pelear en una guerra, sin olvidar los peligros a los que se expondrán- comentó Casey seriamente

-Además no comprendo el sentido, ya encontraron a su hermana ¿para qué quieren ingresar a la Elite?- dijo Donnie

-Ni me menciones a esa loca, es tan desesperante, y pensar que está en el mismo equipo que nosotros, ¡Ah! ¡No lo soporto!- exclamo Rafa, a quien se le apreciaban unos vendajes y curitas

-¿Esa no era la chica de la que tanto te quejabas?- cuestiono Casey

-Si es ella-

-Debes de admitir que es buena, fue capaz de darte una paliza-

-Cállate, además yo también se la regresé-

-En eso tienes razón Casey, Cecilia es buena peleadora, y he de reconocer que Alex y Leo también son buenos a pesar de que su edad, pero todavía les queda mucho por aprender, y por lo que vi su hermana se niega a aceptar su decisión entonces no nos queda de otras más que…

-¿Ustedes también?- el líder fue interrumpido por los mellizos quienes ingresaron al dormitorio

-Niños, escuchen- dijo Leo

-Oigan chicos, déjennos aclararles algo, nosotros queremos formar parte de la Elite Diamante, Leo y yo lo hablamos desde hace tiempo y esto es lo que queremos y nada, ni siquiera nuestra hermana nos van a hacer cambiar de opinión- contestó Alex firmemente

-Y si el problema es que no nos quieren en el equipo, de acuerdo, podemos pedir otro Escuadrón, lo único que queremos es ser soldados y pelear contra esos robots, y lo vamos a hacer con o sin su apoyo, después de todo ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro- finalizo Leo-F

-Niños…- antes de que ambos niños fueran a sus camas, Leo los detuvo- solo queremos saber una cosa ¿por qué hacen esto? ¿qué es lo que quieren si ya se reencontraron con su hermana? no comprendo porque quieren arriesgar su vida y ser soldados-

-Voy a decirte algo Leo… esto no se trata de tener o no una razón para pelear, es solo que no importa a donde vallamos, peleas, secuestros, muerte, dolor, la guerra está en todas partes, la Base no siempre será un lugar seguro, tarde o temprano el Kraang puede encontrarnos, y si eso llegá a suceder puedes escoger entre esconderte y dejar que los demás peleen y mueran por ti, o puedes decidirte a tomar un arma y pelear para protegerte a ti, a los que amas y a los que lo necesitan, no esperes a que una tragedia te motive a hacerlo, además… hay algo que debemos proteger-

La respuesta de Leo-F dejo sin palabras a todos los presentes.

-Vamos Alex, debemos dormir para rendir mañana- Alex tomó a su hermano de los hombros

-Oigan niños, esperen- los intercepto Donnie- solo quiero decirles algo- los niños pusieron una mueca de fastidio, de seguro el genio les daría un sermón de los peligros que correrían- no están solos-

¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los niños sin poder creer lo que escuchaban

-Saben no les mentiré, son nuestros amigos y nos preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir allá afuera o en los entrenamientos, pero… puedo ver que en verdad quieren ser parte de la Elite ¿verdad?-

-Es cierto- dijo Leo-F

-Lo anheló más que nada- dijo Alex

-Si es así- se levantó Leo de su cama- bienvenidos al Escuadrón 9, amigos-

Los niños estaban sorprendidos al ver como sus amigos apoyaban su decisión, de inmediato se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por todo- agradeció Alex

-Si bueno, esto es muy lindo pero…- el ninja de rojo bostezo- me voy a dormir- subió a su litera y se cubrió con las cobijas

-Es verdad, mañana será otro día y debemos descansar, dijo Leo separándose del abrazo

-Buenas noches chicos- Abril se retiro de la habitación para ir a su dormitorio

-Buenas noches Abril- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos fueran a sus camas y se quedarán dormidos después de un rato, en verdad estaban agotados

…..

En el lado de las chicas…

Antes de que Abril se durmiera, escucho a Ceci entrar, acompañada de Bianca.

-Ceci, esperad, no precipites las cosas, debe haber una razón por la que Alex y Leo hayan tomado esa decisión, pero para saberla debes hablar con ellos pero sin enfadarte- decía la niña

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no son tus hermanos, aunque que puedo esperar, eras amiga de Daniela, y ellos siempre estaban a favor de ella- contesto Ceci

-No, perdonadme pero estas equivocada, yo también estoy preocupada por ellos, son mis amigos y si algo les sucediera no podría soportarlo, además no siempre estaban a favor de Daniela, ellos también tenían sus propias opiniones-

-Mira deja de decir tonterías, si no me vas a ayudar a hacer que los saquen de la Elite mejor vete, lo haré yo misma aunque tenga que obligarlos-

-Escuchadme Ceci, se que estás molesta pero no permitiré que me trates así, lo único que quiero es ayudarte-

-Pues no parece, pero sabes, no te necesito, yo puedo hacer esto sola-

Al escuchar esto, Abril no podía creer la actitud de la chica, comprendía que temía por sus hermanos, pero negarse a escucharlos y perjudicarlos para lograr su cometido, eso no estaba bien.

-Sabes Ceci, nunca comprendí porque Dani se quejaba de ti, ahora lo sé… siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera, no te importan las opiniones de los demás, y si sigues así, vas a terminar por alejar a tus hermanos de tu lado ¿en verdad quieres eso?- finalizo Bianca antes de ir a cambiarse

-Ah… Es increíble, esa niña ni muerta me deja en paz- rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Uy! ¿por qué todo el mundo se pone en mi contra?- se subió a su litera sin dejar de quejarse

Ahora que nuestros héroes han logrado ingresar a la Elite, deberán enfrentar nuevos retos y obstáculos, pero ¿lograrán superar sus diferencias o terminaran dividiéndose? Son preguntas con respuestas impredecibles, pero una cosa es segura… su aventura apenas comienza.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. :D**

**En este capítulo aparece otra de mnis amigas, VALERY! :D espero que te haya gustado tú aparición :D**

**Antes que nada quiero dar un aviso: Algunos me están pidiendo que los incluya en la trama principal de GB, pero dejenme decirles algo...**

**Jamizell, Valery y yo ya estabamos programadas para salir en la trama, eso ya lo tenia planeado desde que empezaron los primero capítulos, así que si algunos de los que están leyendo esto querían formar parte de la trama principal, me temó que no será posible, debido a que esto afectaría la trama que ya tengo planeada, a lo mucho harían un cameo o su participación sería pequeña.**

**En segunda, el adaptar a una persona real para una historia es complicado, en especial si no la conoces, de hecho Jami y Val me ayudaron y me aclaran dudas que tengo cuando escribo su participación, por eso estoy en contacto con ellas y hablamos sobre su rol en la historia, además de que ellas me ayudaron con las biografías de su personaje. **

**Así que en conclusión: Si quieren salir en la historia, harán un cameo o quizás tengan un rol mayor en "crónicas Bi-Dimensionales", sin olvidar que tienen que ayudarme a diseñar su personaje, además de que esto también requiere tiempo y la verdad no creo tener mucho últimamente.**

**Disculpenme por este aviso pero era necesario decirlo. **

**Quiero agradecerle a:**

**Jamizell: Amiga, GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO, NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI, ahora si, a partir de este capítulo "trabajaremos" juntas :D no te preocupes, ese código será importante en el futuro, ya descuida, ya sabrás como esa niña sobrevivio al avión, ay espera a ver lo que viene, habrá más emociones :D CUIDATE MUCHO AMIGA, YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDÓ ABRAZOS :D**

**Valery: Así es amiga, ese era el secreto de nuestros niños TnT sabes, espero que te haya gustado tú aparición, no te preosupes, en CB pondr´pe como nos conocimos, solo ten paciencia, ah y GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA :D**

**Guest: hay 3 de ustedes, pero les agradezco su preferencia, les mandó un beso y un abrazo :D GRACIAS**

**SaraXD: Gracias, y bueno, aqui esta el capítulo, espero que te guste**

**Amoli Hamato: Sabes, debe haber otra manera de comunicarnos para poder hablar de tu adaptación :D ¿no tienes DA o cuenta en Fanfiction?**

**Azalia Alejandra: Agradezco tu preferencia, pero como dije antes, ya tengo una trama, además de que no es sencillo adaptar personajes, podrías aparecer en la historia, pero tendrías un rol pequeño, a menos que quieras salir en CB, pero si es así entonces tendrías que ayudarme, porque adaptar a personas no es sencillo, y más cuando no las conoces, espero comprendas .**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, no vemos en otyro capítulo de GB, cuidense y no olviden que los quiero :D**


	23. Capítulo 22: Divididos

**Hola amigos, si ya lo se, me demore DEMASIADO, la verdad tuve un bloqueo mental, además de que no tenía animos para escribir, solo espero que su espera no haya sido en vano y ojala les guste el siguiente capítulo, gracias por su paciencia :D**

Capítulo 22: Divididos  


A la mañana siguiente, en las lecciones de combate…

-Cadetes, para este ejercicio, los equipos deberán cruzar los siete muros- y al presionar un botón, aparecieron cuatro columnas que mostraban siete filas de muros de aproximadamente 10 metros de alto y 8 de ancho, pero no eran similares, uno tenía cuerda firmes, otro simulaciones de lianas que lo cubrían, había uno demasiado rocosos, otro se veía resbaladizo

-Será pan comido-

-Bah, puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Eso es entrenamiento?-

-¿Cómo aprenderemos a combatir al Kraang con eso?- Tere y el resto de los cadetes hacían críticas al ejercicio

-Vamos chicos ¿qué tan difícil puede ser escalar un muro?- Mikey trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas

-Pero deberán cruzar ese muro en parejas- cuando Murakami dijo eso, todos los equipos incluyendo el de Mikey, de inmediato se fueron con quien consideraban su amigo más cercano

Y así quedaron: Mikey-Dani, Tere-Sofí, Nacho-Fer y Jami-Oli, aunque las últimas se formaron por eliminación. Murakami solo sonreía al imaginar la situación.

-Oh no, esa sonrisa no me gusta nada- comentó Jami nerviosa

-¿Por qué? Las sonrisas son agradables- opino Mikey

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Dani

-No en un entrenamiento, cuando Murakami hace esa sonrisa… es porque trama algo-

-La dinámica es la siguiente: cada pareja deberá cruzar el primer muro, y una vez que lleguen al otro lado, cambiaran de compañero y les advierto NO podrán escalar con el mismo integrante- esto no les agrado nada a algunos cadetes, en especial a Jami y a Tere- esa es una regla, también ambos deberán llegar juntos al otro lado del muro, de lo contrario los demás no podrán avanzar. Bien comencemos: ¡Escuadrón 14, 65, 87 y 22! ¡Diríjanse a la línea de salida, no olviden tomar sus cascos y el equipo de protección!-

El Escuadrón 14 y los otros fueron hacia el inicio de la prueba, pero antes cada miembro tomo un casco y se lo puso, una vez asegurado este, sus rodilleras, coderas y demás estaban listos.

-Y para asegurarnos de que cumplan con las condiciones, sus cinturones cuentan con un gancho unido a una cuerda de alta resistencia, así que antes de subir los muros quiero que todos aseguren ese gancho con el cinturón de su compañero, solo podrán quitarlo una vez cruzado el muro y cuando cambien de pareja, si no cumplen con esto, todo el equipo se verá obligado a repetir el ejercicio ¿Alguna duda?- los cadetes negaron con la cabeza- Bien, comienza la prueba en 3, 2, 1…- sonó un silbato- ¡HAJIME!-

Y así fue como Mikey, su equipo y los otros Escuadrones comenzaron a correr hacia los muros, por suerte había una fila para cada equipo así que cada quien eligió una, ya en los pies del primer muro, aseguraron sus cinturones con su respectiva pareja y comenzaron a escalar.

En California…

Los cadetes trotaban alrededor del Salón de entrenamiento, mientras esperaban las ordenes de Slash, Abril observaba tanto a Ceci, anoche sus palabras la dejaron intranquila, sin embargo, la chica no volvió a reclamarles a sus hermanos sobre salir de la Elite, a la pelirroja no le dio buena espina, al contrario, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y que decir de los hermanos Hamato, seguían preocupados por el estado de Splinter, en especial Leo, quien nuevamente no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido, Rafa estaba molesto por las palabras de Sensei, las cuales no dejaban de sonar en su mente, y Donnie a pesar de todo, era el único que estaba atento a lo que decía el Comandante. Cada quien estaba en su mundo.

-¡Cadetes, alto!- dicho esto los cadetes se detuvieron- ¡Formación!- luego se acomodaron en filas, acomodándose junto son su respectivo Escuadrón- Atención, el día de hoy, haremos un ejercicio en donde necesitarán fuerza, disciplina, concentración y resistencia, pero antes… necesitaré la arena-

Slash hizo una señal con su mano a la sala de control, y en el Salón de entrenamiento, comenzaron a resurgir 8 filas que mostraban 7 barras de equilibrio, debajo de 2 de las filas había una piscina, solo que una contenía agua y la otra lodo, en las otras se apreciaban láseres como los que ponen en los bancos de seguridad, en la otra disparaban pelotas, una giraba constantemente, en otra unos troncos cruzaban de izquierda a derecha sobre ella, y la última era la única que no parecía tener ningún obstáculo difícil, pero estaba elevada a 12 metros de altura. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la Arena.

\- El ejercicio consiste en lo siguiente: Atravesar las 7 barras y llegar a la línea final-

-Esto será demasiado fácil- susurró Casey a Rafa, no fue el único, algunos humanos y mutantes veían esta prueba como un tonto juego de niños, aunque se podía contemplar a muchos nerviosos, pero Slash tenía algo que ocultar, ya que miro a los cadetes de forma macabra y divertida

-Esta prueba la llevarán a cabo cada Escuadrón… ¡EN PAREJAS!- eso no se lo esperaba nadie, en especial en el equipo de Leo- así es, cada equipo debe formar en total 4 parejas, quienes deberán atravesar la barra de equilibrio, una vez que logren cruzar las barras ambos cadetes, deberán cambiar de compañero para cruzar la siguiente, y aclaro, no se vale escoger al mismo, deben ser aleatorios- con eso los nervios de los mellizos estaban a flor de piel, mientras que Rafa y Ceci pusieron cara de fastidio, Donnie y Casey miraron a Abril, pero al cruzar miradas, se vieron desafiantes- y para asegurarnos de que no abandonen a su compañero, deberán asegurar el cable de su cinturón con el de su pareja. Cualquiera de ustedes que no lleve a cabo la prueba como se le indica o haga trampa, tanto él como su equipo se verán obligados a repetir la prueba desde el inicio… y recibirán un castigo- muchos se pusieron nerviosos ante la advertencia, otros se veían tranquilos y algunos pusieron vieron amenazantes a los que consideraban "los más débiles"- ¿Preguntas? Bien entonces pónganse en parejas, no me importa si se caen bien o mal, debe de haber 4 por equipo. No olviden asegurar su equipo de protección, pongansé el casco y aseguren sus cinturones hasta que estén en el inicio de las barras, porque no responderé por bobos que se caigan-

Cuando la tortuga dio las indicaciones, Leo de inmediato escogió a Donnie y Rafa a Casey, ambos chicos estaban molestos al no poder elegir a la pelirroja a tiempo, obviamente Alex y Leo-F lo harían juntos, al final quedaron Abril y Ceci.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntas- comentó Abril acercándose a la pelirroja

-Por mi está bien, desgraciadamente tarde o temprano acabaré haciendo equipo con "Ensalada César"- contesto Ceci refiriéndose a Rafa

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste "Larva"?!- la encaró Rafa

-Viejo, cálmate, el Comandante te puede ver- trató de tranquilizarlo Casey

-No te metas Casey, está loca me debe una pelea-

-¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto después de la prueba?- desafío la chica a la tortuga

-Aceptó el reto con gusto, además de que yo terminaré antes que tú-

-Eso está por versé-

-Por alguna razón sospecho que esto no acabará bien- susurro Abril a Donnie

-No me quiero imaginar lo que pasará cuando esos dos deban trabajar juntos- comentó Donnie inquieto

-Esto es emocionante, nuestra primera prueba en equipo, estoy ansioso por empezar, porque podré mostrar el poder de este "Tornado"- Alex puso una pose heroica, Casey, Abril, Leo y Donnie lo vieron extraño, mientras que Leo-F se cubrió la cara y negó con la cabeza

-Me estas avergonzando Alejandro, mejor deja de creerte Superman y date prisa- lo regaño Leo-F al mismo tiempo que le daba un zape

-Dense prisa chicos, Slash va a dar otras órdenes- dijo Leo interrumpiendo a los niños

-¡Escuadrones 9, 46. 32, 18, 15, 1, 3 y 56! ¡Ustedes serán los primeros!-

El Escuadrón de Leo fue uno de los seleccionados, así que se dirigieron a la línea de inicio.

-En sus marcas, listos…¡ARRANQUEN!- después de escuchar el silbato, Leo, su equipo y los otros cadetes iniciaron la prueba.

…..

Ambos equipos daban lo mejor de sí en las pruebas… ¿en serio? ¿entonces por qué les costaba tanto trabajo terminar?

El Escuadrón 14 desde que comenzó a escalar se veía que no lo estaban haciendo bien, bueno al menos Tere y Jami, quienes competían entre ellas mismas, arrastrando a sus compañeros, le tocara quien les tocara. A Oli sus dolores de cabeza no le daban tregua, pero lo curioso era que antes de alguna trampa o un obstáculo, ella sabía donde estaba oculto, y aunque era de ayuda, también confundía a su respectiva pareja. Nacho sí que estaba en aprietos, el pobre chico no era fuerte físicamente, lo que ocasionaba que cayera o resbalara varias ocasiones, o sufría mucho dolor con las trampas de los muros, y algunos de sus compañeros no le tenían paciencia, no obstante como estaban enganchados, debían ayudarlo. No importaba quien fuera la pareja de Sofí, ella se mantenía en calma y escalaba hasta llegar, y no dudaba en ayudarte si te lastimabas. Aunque Fer no tenía muchos problemas con la prueba, era cuidadoso, pero a veces pensaba demasiado las cosas y en algunas ocasiones podía ponerse paranoico, aunque muchas veces recordaba que no estaba solo, cortesía del jalón que sentía gracias al cable sujetado a su cinturón. Al contrario de Dani, quien escalaba con agilidad, aunque su espíritu salvaje y su actitud desafiante hacia el peligro, le ocasionaban duros golpes y una que otra caída, y si eso pasaba no dejaba que la ayudarán, seguía como si nada. En cambio Mikey escalaba los muros, esquivaba los obstáculos, y aunque a veces caía en las trampas, y fuera quien fuera su pareja, él no perdía su optimismo ni su energía, estaba al pendiente de todos sus compañeros. Pero cuando llegó el momento de escalar el último muro…

La últimas parejas quedaron así: Mikey-Nacho, Fer-Sofí, Oli-Dani y… Jami-Tere.

-Esto no me gusta Mikey, desde que comenzaron ese par a estado muy inestable, una palabra o movimiento en falso y Ka-boom, el inicio de otra guerra- dijo Nacho angustiado mientas ajustaba el gancho a su cinturón

-Tranquilo Nacho, estamos en medio de una prueba y no creo que quieran exponerse frente a todos, además Sensei está escuchando, así que mejor date prisa hay un muro que subir- dijo Mikey sonando positivo, el chico de cabello rizado con nervios y no muy convencido, empezó a subir el muro junto con él

Fer hizo lo mismo, pero fue detenido por Sofí.

-Disculpa Fer, creo que olvidaste que la prueba es en parejas-

-Lo siento Sofí-descendió para ajustar el gancho- es solo que… no te vayas a molestar como Dani pero creo que hubiera sido mejor si hiciéramos esto solos-

-No estoy muy de acuerdo del todo, pero habrá veces en las que no podremos hacer todo solos, necesitamos ayudarnos mutuamente-

-A veces es mejor estar solo- una vez asegurado, Fer volvió a subir, seguido por Sofí

Dani y Oli también se estaban preparando.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza verdad?- la pequeña decidió romper el hielo

-Ah sí bueno… no es nada grave, ya se me pasará- dijo Oli nerviosa

-Deberías decirle a Val que te de algo más fuerte, esas pastillas no están funcionando-

-No es momento de hablar de eso Dani, debemos llegar al otro lado del muro- la corto Oli antes de iniciar una posible discusión

-Oye solo me preocupo por ti- la siguió Dani molesta

Jami y Tere eran las primeras, estaban a punto de llegar, pero en esas Tere sujeto uno de los soportes, el cual se quebró, haciéndola resbalar, de no ser porque estaba sujetada a Jami se hubiera caído.

-¡Oye idiota, ten más cuidado!- reclamo Jami

-¡Cierra la boca bruja!- grito Tere mientras se balanceaba paro volver a sujetarse al muro

-¡¿Qué te pasa "Rosadita"?! ¡¿No te gusta que te digan tus verdades?! Deberías tener más cuidado, no vaya a ser que…- pero antes de terminar, no apoyo bien su pie, lo cual la hizo resbalar, y aunque logro sujetarse se golpeo la frente

-Wow, que cuidadosa eres "Buitre", deberías ser promotora de la seguridad, necesitarán de tus consejos para no golpearse solos, jajajaja-

Eso hizo enfadar a Jami, quien con el pedazo de plástico que aun traía en mano, le dio a Tere en la cabeza, obviamente ella se puso furiosa, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. En ese instante, una visión ataco de nuevo a Oli, en ella se veía a Dani caer del muro. Volvió en si gracias a la voz insistente de la niña.

-¿Oli estas bien?- pregunto la niña angustiada al ver a su amiga preocupada, quien empezó a mirar de un lado al otro alterada- Oli, me estas asustando que…- pero antes de cuestionarla, fue jalada por Oli hacia ella

-¡CUIDADO!-

Ese grito captó la atención de Mikey y el resto. Unos pedazos del muro caían sobre los demás, por suerte los chicos lograron esquivarlos a tiempo

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- pregunto Nacho asustado aferrado a los soportes

-No lo sé, pero vayamos a averiguarlo- dicho esto Mikey escalaba seguido se Nacho para ver lo que ocurría

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!- reclamo Dani soltándose de Oli

-¡NI CREAS QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ IMBECIL!- en ese momento Tere jalo fuertemente el cable, haciéndola chocar con una de las rocas del muro

-¡ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA GORILA!- exclamo Jami quien iba hacía Tere

Así es, Jami y Tere peleaban nuevamente, y se veían demasiado enojadas, a tal grado de que no les importaba estar a 7 metros de altura, atadas a un cable y mucho menos que su pelea afectará a los demás.

-Esto es malo, debemos detenerlas- dijo Sofí quien escalaba hacia ellos, pero un jalón la detuvo

-¿Perdiste la cabeza Sofí? Si vas allá lo más probable es que acabes herida-

-¿Fer, Sofí, qué sucede?-

-Al parecer Jami y Tere tratan de matarse de nuevo- explico brevemente Fer

-Ay no, esto no es bueno- hablo Nacho

-Y por lo que veo a Oli y a Dani no les está yendo bien- miraba Sofí la escena

-Por eso que debemos ayudarlas a parar esta pelea como sea-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-

Dicho esto Mikey y Sofí quienes jalaban a Nacho y a Fer escalaron hacia donde estaban las chicas, los dos últimos suplicaban a sus compañeros para que no se entrometieran.

-Chicas cálmense, estamos en…-

-¡TU NO TE METAS OJITOS/LOQUITA!- Oli trataba de separarlas, pero lo único que obtenía era reclamos por parte de ambas niñas. Pero tuvo otra visión, en donde se veían a ella y al resto de su Escuadrón entre muchos escombros, esto confundió a la chica ¿cómo sería posible eso?

-¡Oigan dejen de pelear!- en eso llegó Mikey quien de inmediato sujeto a Jami- estamos en medio de una prueba-

-¡Suéltame "Enanin" voy a hacer volar a esa "Dinamita"!- afirmo Jami tratando de soltarse

-Es verdad, porque no arreglan todo cuando terminemos antes de que maten a alguien- apoyo Dani sujetando a Tere- oye Tere deja de moverte-

-¡Chicas, terminen con esto o nada bueno pasará!- advirtió Oli MUY alterada

-¡Yo acabaré con esto!- Tere logro zafar su brazo, pero Mikey de un movimiento rápido quito a Jami a tiempo

El golpe fue directo al muro, fue tan fuerte que se sintió un ligero temblor, eso asusto a Mikey, a los chicos incluida Tere, el resto de los cadetes se sorprendieron ante esto. Los miembros del Escuadrón 14 permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse. Cuando creyeron que no pasaba nada, un sonido alarmo a todos: grietas se formaban en la estructura, la cual comenzó a colapsar.

-¡TODOS BAJEN DEL MURO!- exclamo Murakami, quien escuchaba todo

Mikey y los demás trataban de bajar lo más rápido posible, pero el muro se iba derribando rápidamente.

-¡Chicos, tenemos que saltar!-

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- cuestiono Nacho asustado pero antes de poder hacer algo, Mikey se lanzó al aire

Dani hizo lo mismo jalando a Oli consigo, en cambio un escombro golpeo a Fer, ocasionando que se soltará y obviamente jaló a Sofí consigo, Tere saltó, pero quedó atrapada en el aire gracias a alguien…

-¡¿Pero qué?!- al voltear, vio que Jami estaba aferrada a los soportes y sin mirar abajo pero al parecer también estaba temblando- ¡Oye "Buitre MUEVETE"!- Tere no le dio importancia a su estado y solo se limito a jalar el cable, haciéndolas caer a ambas sobre el resto de sus compañeros

El muro colapso, luego una nube de polvo surgió en esa parte, los demás cadetes no podían creer lo que veían, rápidamente algunos se acercaron para ayudar al Escuadrón 14.

-Auch, mi espalda, Mikey… la próxima vez piensa donde vamos a aterrizar- se quejaba Nacho quien era ayudado por otro cadete

-Fer ¿estás bien?- Sofí se sobaba la cabeza

-Tranquila, solo me cayó un escombro en la espalda y me estrelle con parte del muro, sin olvidar que fui el colchón de ALGUIEN- Dani estaba aplastado su espalda

-Oye no me culpes, todo esto fue gracias al "Explosivo" y a la "Saca Ojos"- se defendió Dani mientras se levantaba

-¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! ¡CASI NOS MATAS!-

-¡¿YO?! ¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE SE QUEDÓ AHÍ COMO PIEDRA!-

-¡DEBISTE HABER ZAFADO EL CABLE!-

-¡NO ME CULPES DE TU INCOMPETENCIA!-

-¡DEJENDE PELEAR USTEDES DOS!-

-¡Chicas cálmense!-

-¡Tranquilícense, nos vamos a meter en problemas!-

-Quieren comportarse de una vez-

-Amigos, escúchenme, no debemos discutir, por favor-

Todo el equipo empezó a discutir, excepto Mikey, quien trataba de calmar las cosas, nuevamente ambas chicas iban a recurrir a la violencia cuando el fuerte golpe de un bastón, capto la atención de todos, era Murakami acercándose al lastimado y polvoriento Escuadrón 14.

-Jamizell, Teresa, Fernando, Daniela, Olivia, Ignacio, Sofía y Miguel Ángel- señalo a cada uno con su bastón- ¡Al Hashi!- Jami de inmediato puso expresión de terror

-¿Hashi? ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Nacho

-Nada bueno…- fue lo único que dijo Jami antes de que ella y los demás siguieran a Murakami.

…..

Al Escuadrón 9 tampoco le estaba yendo bien. Empezando por Alex, aunque el niño fuera veloz y energético, también era muy inquieto y atrevido, algunas veces su compañero le salvaba de ser golpeado o de caer. Leo-F, bueno el era más prudente que Alex, pero no confiaba en nada, ya que cuestionaba las decisiones de su respectivo compañero, toda opción o acción no científicamente segura le veía el lado negativo. Era de esperarse que Ceci tuviera una actitud nada agradable, a pesar de mostrar mucha agilidad, le costaba trabajar en equipo y ella quería estar al mando. Con Abril, la chica era ingeniosa y pensaba rápido cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero a veces se precipitaba demasiado. Casey, ese muchacho era buen atleta y audaz, pero también arrogante y confiado, desafiaba demasiado al peligro, lo que lo metía en líos a él y a quien lo acompañara. Aunque Donnie logro adaptarse a quien fuera su pareja, era demasiado metódico y al igual que Leo-F, si algo no era confiable para la ciencia para él tampoco. Rafa demostraba toda su fuerza y destreza al cruzar las barras, buscando el peligro, pero veces observaba de reojo a Leo, y si él lo hacía mejor, la envidia lo dominaba y hacia las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Leo ponía toda su concentración y conocimiento en la prueba, era buen líder además de que estaba al pendiente de su respectiva pareja, pero cuando algo le salía mal, se reprochaba a sí mismo. Desde una de las ventanas se podía observar a los cadetes entrenar, Pete, Bianca y Manuel estaban ahí.

-A pesar de todo los muchachos van bien, solo una barra y pasarán- comentó Bianca sin perder de vista a sus amigos

-Es de esperarse, Leo y sus hermanos son increíbles, Mikey a cada rato los mencionaba, y ahora veo que es verdad- la paloma se puso nostálgica al recordar a su amigo. Manuel coloco su mano en el hombro de Pete como señal de apoyo, a la vez que sonreía levemente- Superaran la prueba a pesar de todo, confió en ellos-

-No estaría seguro de eso- los 3 voltearon sorprendidos al oír esa voz, era Splinter quien acababa de llegar, aunque a paso lento debido a que aún estaba delicado

-Señor Hamato ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar descansando?- pregunto Pete preocupado

-No puedo descansar sabiendo que mis hijos están entrenando para la Elite-

-¿Cómo lo supo que ellos estaban en la Elite?- cuestiono Bianca

-Tu padre me lo dijo y Rockwell me lo confirmo-

-¿Va a pedirles que salgan de la Elite?- Pete temía por una respuesta negativa

-No, tarde o temprano sabía que algo así podría suceder, pero me temó que tanto mis hijos como sus amigos… no lograrán nada si siguen así-

-¿Qué querer decir Señor Yoshi?-

-En un momento lo verán- Splinter enfoco su vista en el Escuadrón 9, al igual que Pete y los niños

Cuando todos llegaron a la última barra, así quedaron las parejas: Leo-Leo-F, Abril-Alex, Donnie-Casey y Rafa-Ceci. Fue así como empezaron a cruzar.

-Sígueme Leo, esta barra ya es la última, aún así que hay que estar atentos a… - dijo Leo mientras avanzaban, pero Leo-F no parecía prestarle atención- Leonardo ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Lo siento Leo, es solo que… no estoy tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermana y Rafa estarán juntos en esta ronda- el niño no apartaba su vista de ese par

-Más te vale no entrometerte en mi camino- amenazo Ceci a Rafa

-Solo mantente lejos de mi-

-Que más quisiera pero si ya lo olvidaste, estaremos atados en esta prueba bruto- Rafa contuvo sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella- y más te vale tener cuidado de no lastimarte, porque no pienso arrastrar tu verde trasero hasta la meta-

-Ya veremos quien arrastra el trasero de quien-

-Parece que tendremos que hacer esto juntos- dijo Donnie no muy convencido

-Relájate genio, esto será pan comido ¿o tienes miedo?- dijo Casey confiado

\- No- contestó Donnie molesto- _Pero ser compañero tuyo no me agrada para nada, después de lo que les ocurrió a Alex y Leonardo cuando estuvieron contigo_\- pensó nervioso

-1, 2, 3, la barra cruzaremos, 4, 5, 6, y la prueba superaremos- cantaba Alex mientras brincaba en la barra

-Alex, deja de moverte de esa forma, podemos caernos, además ¿no se te hace raro que esta barra este muy sencilla?- decía Abril preocupada

-Vamos Abril, cuidado es mi segundo nombre- el niño miro abajo y sintió un poco de vértigo, ya que estaban a 12 metros de altura- además, creo que el reto es no caerte, cosa fácil, y es la última barra ¿qué podría ocurrir?-

En ese momento, la barra se elevo medio metro de altura, esto tomo por sorpresa a los chicos, quienes lograron sostenerse a tiempo, no obstante la barra volvió a bajar de golpe, Leo logro sujetarse a tiempo, aunque por el impacto Leo-F se soltó, de no ser porque estaba unido a la tortuga hubiera caído, Rafa y Ceci también lograron mantenerse, sin embargo Abril y Alex no, por suerte Casey y Donnie estaban cerca de ellos, por lo que los sujetaron a tiempo.

-Ah esto me refería Alex- respondió Abril quien era sujetada por Donnie

-¡Chicos! ¡Están bien!- cuestiono Leo

-¡Descuida "Intrépido" solo decidí columpiarme por un momento!- Rafa y sus sarcasmos

-¡Yo estoy bien, aunque casi me muero del susto!- contesto Alex mientras Casey lo ayudaba, pero nuevamente la barra subió y bajo, algunos apenas se sujetaron a tiempo- !"Fueguito"! ¡¿cómo te encuentras?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

-¡No te preocupes Alex, todo está bien, solamente estoy colgado a 12 metros de altura con el riesgo de caer y sufrir fracturas múltiples, quedar parapléjico o morir descalabrado!- respondió sarcásticamente Leo-F

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo con sarcasmos y muévanse antes de…- antes de que Ceci terminará la barra volvió a subir y bajar, esta vez 3 veces seguidas

-¡Rápido chicos, muévanse!- ordeno Leo mientras ayudaba a Leo-F a subir

La barra subía y bajaba una y otra vez, pero los lapsos no seguían un patrón así que no era preciso saber cuando ocurriría. Iban a la mitad del camino cuando la barra se elevo a 2 metros y bajo de golpe, ocasionando que Rafa y Ceci salieran volando por los aires, por suerte el cable que los unía se sujeto de la barra, pero ocasiono que ambos chicos chocaran.

-¡Idiota, ten cuidado con mi nariz!- regaño Ceci furiosa mientras empujaba a Rafa

-¡No vuelvas a meterte conmigo "princesita"!- Rafa también la empujo, pero fue tan fuerte que Ceci se estrello con la barra, esto fue suficiente para despertar la ira de la chica, quien fue por la venganza

Fue así como esta pareja comenzó a pelear, al ver esto Leo, Donnie, Abril, Casey y los mellizos decidieron intervenir, porque cuando la barra estaba quieta, ese par con sus constantes movimientos la hacían moverse.

-¡Rafael, contrólate!- Leo trataba de detener a Rafa, pero le era difícil ya que él forcejeaba, sin olvidar que tenía que sujetarse cuando la barra subía o bajaba

-¡Déjame en paz "Bobonardo"! ¡Esto es entre la "Mal Criada" y yo!-

-¡Cecilia basta, no es momento para que tú y Rafa se maten!- Alex también quiso detenerla

-¡Quítate de encima "Mosquito"!- de una patada alejo a su hermano, justo cuando la barra bajo nuevamente, causando que Alex se soltará, jalando a Abril consigo, afortunadamente Donnie y Casey sujetaron a la pelirroja a tiempo, cada quien una mano

-Descuida Abril, te tengo- dijo Donnie

-No te preocupes pelirroja, te salvaré- hablo Casey

Ambos chicos se vieron desafiantes, eso no traería nada bueno ya que ahora ambos competían por ayudar a Abril, pero la jalaban de un lado al otro, sin olvidar que la barra no se detenía. Alex al percatarse de esto debía buscar una salida antes de que los celos de esos chicos lo matarán, literalmente.

-¡Hey, "Romeo", "Don Juan"! ¡No es momento para pelear por am…-

-Si Donatello soltará a Abril, ahorita ya estarían ambos a salvo- lo interrumpió Casey antes de que los delatará

-Yo la sujete antes así que mejor cállate- se defendió la tortuga

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE LOS DOS Y SUBIRNOS DE UNA VEZ A ALEX Y A MI!- exclamó Abril fúrica

Pero en ese momento la barra subió y bajo de golpe 4 veces consecutivas, y en una de esas Casey recibió un golpe… abajo, y el dolor fue tan insoportable que se soltó, ahora Donnie tenía que aguantar su peso y a la vez sostener a Abril y Alex. Leo y Leo-F seguían intentando separar a sus respectivos hermanos, pero nadie se percataba de que uno de los tornillos de la barra se estaba aflojando cada que subía o bajaba, la causa era el movimiento brusco y la fuerza de los impactos que ejercían sobre ella no solo Rafa y Ceci, sino también los demás cada que se golpeaban o chocaban, y si seguían así lo más probable era que el extremo de la barra se zafara, y por lo consiguiente todos caerían. Y eso no tardo en suceder. Porque un sonido capto la atención de los chicos, era el tornillo haciendo fricción con la barra mientras se elevaba, pero llegó a un punto en el que finalmente se rompió, ocasionando que ese extremo del soporte se soltará.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Vamos a morir!-

Slash, los demás cadetes, Splinter, Pete, Bianca y Manuel veían sorprendidos pero a la vez aterrados al ver como la barra y el Escuadrón 9 caerían. Leo trataba de ver la forma de salvar a sus hermanos y amigos, cuando vio la piscina de la barra anterior, la cual contenía lodo, no lo pensó 2 veces.

-!Rápido salten a la piscina!- ordeno Leo, sus hermanos y amigos no dudaron en hacerlo, justo antes de que la barra impactara con una de las columnas que la mantenían en el aire.

Slash y otros cadetes se acercaron a la piscina para ver si los chicos estaban bien, por suerte Leo y los demás empezaron a surgir del lodo.

-Agh, creo que trague lodo- se quejó Donnie mientras tosía

-Creo que a mí se me metió por la nariz - se limpiaba Casey la cara

-No fue nada agradable el aterrizaje pero al menos nos salvamos- comentó Abril

-Voy a necesitar un baño- salió Leo-F molesto al verse lleno de lodo

-¡Bendita sea la mezcla de tierra y agua que nos ha salvado!- agradecía Alex al mismo tiempo que lanzaba lodo por el aire, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de los demás

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Leo

-¡Que asco!- grito Ceci mientras trataba de quitarse la mezcla de su cabello

-Genial, tengo lodo en partes que no me atrevo a decir- Rafa se limpiaba los brazos sin dejar de quejarse

-¡Escuadrón 9!- ese gritó paralizo al equipo, pero más a Leo, Rafa y Donnie, en especial porque esa no era la voz de Slash

-Sensei…- susurró Leo nervioso al ver la expresión desaprobatoria de su padre

-Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello… ustedes y sus compañeros, síganme-

-Hagan lo que dice- ordeno Slash serio

Los chicos salieron de la piscina y sin cuestionar siguieron al roedor.

-¿Qué nos va a hacer?- preguntó Alex tímido

…..

Esa noche en el Amazonas…

Las chicas habían terminado de bañarse, y se estaban cambiando, pero Mikey, Fer y Nacho aún estaban en las duchas, pero en la espalda de los humanos se podían apreciar algunas marcas rojas, quizás por los golpes de ese día, la tortuga también los tenía en brazos y piernas, en ambos casos nada grave, pero algunos de estos no fueron ocasionados por la prueba, sino por…

-Saben amigos, creo que los castigos que me ponían en la escuela son mil veces más agradables que el Hashi- comento Mikey mientras se sobaba los brazos

-Tres horas parado sobre una pierna en una madera giratoria no es nada agradable, aun tengo nauseas y me duele la cabeza- se quejaba Fer mientras se enjuagaba

-Al menos ustedes no corrían es riesgo de perder la "fabriquita"- intervino Nacho mientras temblaba al recordar su castigo- y lo peor es que eso sucederá cada vez que nos metamos en líos-

-Comparto contigo Nacho, ya estuvo que si el Kraang no nos mata, el Hashi lo hará. Cortesía de Tere y Jami por cierto- dijo Fer molesto al decir lo último- ¿en verdad es buena idea estar en un equipo?-

-Chicos, chicos, vamos admito que no fue un buen día, pero apenas llevamos dos días, no podemos darnos por vencidos ¿queremos estar en la Elite sí o no?- ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, y después de unos segundos asintieron- entonces anímense, si trabajamos juntos y nos esforzamos en los entrenamientos lo lograremos-

-Bueno esa parte no te la discuto Mikey pero ¿qué me dices de Jamizell y Teresa?-

-Descuiden, quizás con el tiempo Jami y Tere logren llevarse bien-

-¡OYE ESA ES MI TOALLA!- se oyó un grito del lado de las chicas

Fer y Nacho vieron a Mikey como si le dijeran "¿En verdad lo crees?"

-Solo necesitan tiempo…- sonrió nervioso el ninja

-¡SUELTA MI CABELLO!-

-Mucho tiempo…-

…

En California

Leo y los chicos se encontraba en su dormitorio, todos ya se habían puesto la pijama, y se podía ver que Leo discutía con Rafa.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿qué me dejara golpear por esa tonta?- recriminaba Rafa

-Rafael, no te permitiré que insultes a Cecilia- lo regaño Leo y mas porque ella estaban ahí

-No te preocupes Leo, yo puedo defenderme sola de la bestia de tu hermano- aclaró Ceci

-Oigan ¿quieren calmarse de una vez? no olviden que gracias a su temperamento todos pagamos las consecuencias- recalco Leo-F, ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte de ambos jóvenes

-Es cierto, aun me duele mi trasero de esos golpes con la barra, pero lo peor fue el "Randori"- se sobaba Alex su hombro y la parte baja de su espalda- ahora tengo otra opinión sobre los castigos de mamá-

-Lo peor es que ahora cada vez que cualquiera de nosotros cometa una equivocación o haga algo así, Sensei castigará a todo el equipo- comentó Donnie

-Sin olvidar de que ahora somos el hazme-reír de toda la Base- dijo Casey molesto

-Tranquilos chicos, admito que cometimos errores- hablo Abril, viendo a Donnie y Casey, las miradas de los mellizos también se posaron en el pelinegro, en cambio Ceci miro a sus hermanos y Leo volteó a ver a Rafa, todos con recelo- pero debemos tratar de arreglar las cosas-

-Es verdad, no superamos la prueba…- decía Leo

-Rompimos parte del equipo de entrenamiento…- comento Donnie

-Caímos al lodo…- también Ceci

-Sensei nos entreno hasta morir- hablo Rafa

-Sin olvidar el "Randori"…- dijo Alex con un tono dramático

-Y la mala reputación…- recordó Casey

-En pocas palabras casi morimos, nos ensuciamos, nos castigaron con un entrenamiento intenso, fuimos golpeados con un shinai, sin mencionar que nos duele todo el cuerpo y ahora el comandante dirá "Cadetes, quiero lo mejor de ustedes, no sigan el ejemplo del Escuadrón 9 que hizo tonterías en su segundo día"- resumió Leo-F, en la última parte imito la voz de Slash, ganándose las miradas de todos, aunque Alex se aguantaba la risa- ¿qué? es la verdad-

-Tienes razón Leonardo, apenas llevamos dos días y ya nos metimos en problemas, si seguimos así lo más probable es que nos saquen de la Elite a todos. Escuchen, si queremos ser soldados de la Elite debemos tomarnos las cosas en serio- habló Leo seriamente

-Yo también quiero estar en la Elite, pero nadie me dijo que haría equipo con este- se quejo Ceci mirando a Rafa con repulsión

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de trabajar con alguien tan desagradable como tú- se defendió Rafa

-¡Ustedes dos, YA!- exclamo Leo deteniendo la pelea- por favor, recuerden que ahora estamos juntos en esto, y nos guste o es una de las condiciones para ser parte de la Elite, así que tratemos de hacer las cosas bien, ok-

Un silencio domino la habitación, no hubo respuesta por parte de nadie, Ceci solo se limito a salir de la habitación para ir a la suya, Rafa subió a su cama, los mellizos hicieron lo mismo.

-Buenas noches chicos- se retiro Abril

-Estoy muerto- fue lo único que dijo Casey antes de subir a la cama de arriba

-Leo…- le habló Donnie antes de que su hermano se fuera a acostar- yo… pondré todo de mi parte para que el equipo se lleve bien, cuenta conmigo- al escucharlo, Leo se acerco a él y puso su mano en el hombro

-Gracias, Donnie- le sonrió sinceramente, el menor le devolvió el gesto haciendo lo mismo, luego giro a ver a Rafa - pero si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro si lograremos ser un equipo-

…..

Algunos comienzos son malos, otros buenos, pero eso no significa que los resultados deban terminar tal como iniciaron, pero para el Escuadrón 14 del Amazonas y el Escuadrón 9 de California, su proceso no estaba mejorando.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles para los cadetes de Iniciación, el entrenamiento era más intenso y estricto que el de la armada, las clases teóricas eran complejas y para algunos difíciles, no había divisiones porque todos los soldados debían aprender al menos lo básico. Sin embargo para Leo, Mikey y sus respectivos equipos también debían afrontar el Hashi y el castigo con Randori, aunque esto era consecuencia de sus actos.

Aun siendo una niña, Daniela en el combate era fuerte y decidida, no le temía arriesgarlo todo con tal de lograr su objetivo. Podía verse inofensiva, razón por la que sus oponentes la subestimaban, pero en las peleas y ejercicios físicos liberaba su "lado salvaje", como ella decía. No obstante, solía desobedecer cuando no podía participar en situaciones peligrosas, muchas veces se metía en problemas al tratar de demostrar sus habilidades y detestaba ser rescatada o ayudada. Mikey era su mejor amigo, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos platicando de su vida antes de la guerra, y ayudándose entre ellos. Pero discutía mucho con Fer a causa de sus acciones intrépidas o descuidadas, a ella y a Tere solo las unía algo: no les agradaba Jamizell, la niña le tenía resentimiento porque cuando discutían le recordaba su "error" con Oli.

Fernando en cambio era cuidadoso, no le gustaba precipitarse ni hacer las cosas sin pensar, por eso durante las simulaciones o combates analizaba la situación y los posibles imprevistos o fracasos que podrían surgir, y si estos ocurrían trataba de solucionarlos, era hábil con las situaciones complicadas o de alto riesgo. Lo malo era que no confiaba en nadie, bueno solo en Nacho, ya que era al único que considera prudente, era por eso que si tenía oportunidad hacia las cosas solo, razón por la que tenía problemas con Dani, no solo por sus formas de actuar, sino también por su actitud "egoísta", según la niña. Sin contar a Jami, era el más solitario del equipo, en sus ratos libre entrenaba, repasaba sus lecciones o paseaba alrededor de la base. Mikey lo consideraba su amigo, pero Fer parecía no creer en su amistad y seguía desconfiando de él principalmente, ya que el ninja trataba de incluirlo o acercarse a él.

Sofía al parecer no tenía problemas ni en lo teórico ni en lo físico, sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios y química eran necesarios cuando alguien salía herido o intoxicado, lo mejor era que podía mantener la compostura en situaciones desesperantes. Pero era muy estricta consigo misma, si algo no le salía bien, lo repetía hasta que lo logrará aunque estuviera agotada, y en las situaciones donde las probabilidades de solucionarlas eran bajas, ella no dudaba en arriesgarse con tal de hacerlo posible, muchas veces demasiado. Al parecer era amiga de Tere, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntas, sin mencionar que Sofí curaba sus heridas, trataba de calmarla cuando se enojaba y la ayudaba en las clases teóricas, veía a Mikey como un modelo a seguir, admiraba su entusiasmo, su alegría y nobleza. También tenía una buena relación con los demás, a Jami solo la ayudaba si la chica se lo permitía. No obstante, cuando en los entrenamientos debían nadar, Sofí se ponía nerviosa y aunque se metía al agua, trataba de no permanecer mucho tiempo en ella ¿por qué?

Era sabido por todos que Teresa era muy fuerte, no solo por el hoyo que ocasiono en el hospital y cuando destruyo el muro de un golpe, sino también en las lecciones físicas, sus oponentes quedaban adoloridos cuando la enfrentaban, incluso en raras ocasiones, sobre todo cuando la chica se enojaba o desesperaba, lograba doblar metales, romper paredes, el piso, los robots simuladores ¿cómo era posible que una niña tuviera esa fuerza? Cabeza de Piel sabía que eso no era normal, había algo más. Su rivalidad con Jami creció más y en una ocasión ambas se lastimaron tanto que Val tuvo que recurrir a "las Inyecciones de Emergencia". Su reputación negativa creció debido a que se irritaba con facilidad y era muy agresiva, y cuando eso ocurría se nublaba su juicio y se iba directo a los golpes, se daba a conocer con el apodo de "TNT". Ella también se mantenía aislada, solo le hablaba a Sofí, y a pesar de que a veces amenazaba a Mikey con golpearlo para que "la dejará en paz" la chica en el fondo no se atrevía a lastimarlo, pero tampoco le interesaba tener un vínculo con él.

Jamizell a pesar de ser aprendiz de Murakami, ahora si veía lo que implicaba ser soldado, en especial si querías ser miembro de la Elite Diamante, pero en lugar de acobardarse la chica seguía firme a su idea, aunque lo teórico no era su fuerte, pero se mantenía, en combate si era buena, no por nada le decían "Cuervo Letal", a la hora de pelear era incontenible. Lamentablemente, todavía no aceptaba al equipo, sin embargo, poco a poco Mikey estaba logrando romper esa armadura que la chica había creado en su corazón, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, comenzaba a encariñarse con la tortuguita. Pero en cambio con Tere, odiaba a la chica con ganas y le tenía rencor porque pese a que ella lograba acertarle una serie de golpes rápidos en los combates, los de Tere eran muy fuertes y si le dolían. A quien vigilaba constantemente era a Oli, había notado que la chica siempre lograba salvarse del peligro o actuaba raro antes de que algo sucediera, fuera bueno o malo, y eso no le agradaba. Su idea de que era mejor estar sola aún dominaba su mente, pero no podía quejarse, si lo hacía adiós Elite y hola vida normal.

Ignacio era un buen compañero, además de inteligente, ingenioso y conocedor de algunas ciencias y le gustaba la tecnología y aprender, pero fue feliz cuando Cabeza de Piel le ofreció ser su aprendiz. Pero no todo era tranquilidad para el joven, lamentablemente en las lecciones de combate no era bueno, quizás porque no era fuerte físicamente, sin olvidar que no tenía mucha experiencia en artes marciales, aunque se esforzaba por mejorar, siempre era el primero en ser derribado a la hora de pelear, eso lo atormentaba demasiado, porque se sentía inútil y débil, el mismo se reprochaba. Muchas veces pensaba en salir de la Elite y dedicar todo su tiempo a estar con Cabeza de Piel, pero sus amigos le decían que no podía darse por vencido, en especial Mikey, quien lo ayudaba en los combates y le enseñaba como defenderse, y viceversa, Nacho lo ayudaba en la teoría, el chico estaba contento y agradecido de tener a un amigo tan noble como Mikey.

Con Olivia las cosa se estaban complicando, en la parte teórica al menos recordaba cosas importantes, bueno algunas, y en los combates, bueno poseía gran resistencia a los golpes, aunque cuando se enfadaba sacaba toda su fuerza, y se adaptaba a cualquier situación, pero dudaba de su talento, además de que ponía a los demás antes que a ella así estuviera herida. Y sobre su problema de las visiones, o al menos ella así lo consideraba, iba progresando, ya que estas continuaron, hasta en sus sueños, sin embargo los dolores de cabeza eran menos fuertes. Aunque usaba su habilidad para ayudar a sus compañeros, la mantuvo en secreto, no obstante, los demás empezaban a sospechar algo, principalmente Jami. Mientras su relación con Dani era más distante, con Mikey se volvió más cercana, sentía que podía contarle todo a la tortuga, aunque todavía mantenía ocultos sus dos secretos, tenía miedo de que esto afectará su relación con Mikey. Y por otro lado, trataba de evitar a Jami, no porque le cayera mal, sino porque sentía que a la chica no le agradaba para nada, a pesar de eso siempre acababan trabajando juntas y Oli indirectamente salvaba o prevenía a Jami cuando en sus visiones había peligro.

Finalmente Miguel Ángel, era bueno en el combate, y aunque a veces se distraía o bromeaba, tenía mucho potencial, pero lo más admirable era su determinación, no importaba si estaba herido, agotado, golpeado o si caía, él seguía de pie, sin olvidar que cuando comenzaba otro día, el se levantaba con una alegría y unos ánimos envidiables. Además era un buen compañero, siempre los ayudaba: practicaba con Nacho en las lecciones de combate, su amistad con Dani se hacía más fuerte, él y Sofí eran cómplices cuando trataban de unir a los demás, trataba de calmar a Tere cuando se exaltaba, le mostraba su amistad a Fer, era el confidente de Oli y quería ganarse la confianza de Jami. Desde lo del muro era consciente de que el equipo no estaba nada bien, por eso sentía que era su responsabilidad unir a su compañeros, y muchos de sus esfuerzos no daban el resultado que esperaba, pero Mikey seguía intentándolo, aunque en lo profundo de su ser, sentía un vacío, el cual era causado por ese sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos, pero creía erróneamente que ellos estaban enfadados con él, no solo por su decisión, sino por su comportamiento con ellos antes de irse, también pensaba en Pete, su mejor amigo quien de seguro estaría sufriendo por él.

….

Con Leo las cosas no eran tan diferentes, desde lo de la barra, Sensei supervisaba sus entrenamientos, el equipo no solo debía lidiar con la rivalidad de Rafa y Ceci, sino también con la del primero con Leo, y que decir de los enamorados Donnie y Casey, compitiendo por el amor de Abril, sin olvidar el resentimiento que aún había entre los Aguirre. No importaba si los resultados eran fatales a causa de su falta de trabajo en equipo, los golpes, los moretones, el dolor, las heridas, las explosiones o los entrenamientos intensivos y el Randori, el rencor crecía y el equipo se dividía.

Leonardo era el mejor del equipo, responsable, disciplinado y constante, en especial porque tenía un objetivo: encontrar a Mikey, de hecho cada que la liga de Bronce salía, el ninja preguntaba por su hermanito, pero como cada semana, siempre una respuesta negativa. Era un buen guerrero y trataba de aprender mucho de lo teórico, pero su problema era que era perfeccionista y muy duro consigo mismo, y a veces con el equipo, lo cual causaba sus roces entre Rafa y este sacaba su arma contra él: culparlo por la partida de Mikey, eso era suficiente para herir el corazón del ninja, y para que se reprochará así mismo día tras día. Pero no todo era tan malo, tenía el apoyo de Donnie, Abril y Alex, su relación con el niño se hizo más fuerte, era con el único con el que podía desahogarse.

Con Rafael, bueno era obvio que en combate nadie podía superarlo, bueno excepto Leo, cosa que lo hacía perder la calma y ardía en celos, lo que a la tortuga le sobraba de fuerza le faltaba en paciencia. No solo tenía como rival a Leo, sino también a Casey y a Ceci, solo que el primero era su amigo, entre ellos practicaban, se entretenían en las clases teóricas las cuales consideraba aburridas, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. En cambio con la chica, no la soportaba, muy en el fondo reconocía que era buena peleadora y valiente, ya que siempre aceptaba sus desafíos o lo enfrentaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo presumida, mandona e insensible, a pesar del Randori, no dejaban de pelear cuando tenían oportunidad. No todo era tan malo, también había formado un vinculo de amistad con Manuel, a quien le contaba todo con confianza, además de que le enseñaba a defenderse, eso después de presenciar que unos niños trataron de quitarle su balón.

Donnie no tenía problemas en lo teórico, de hecho le encantaban esas clases, cuando podía mostrarle a Abril su talento, y al parecer la chica parecía tener cierto gusto por la ciencia, un punto a favor para el genio, pero en las lecciones de combate, Casey parecía ganarle, bueno la mayoría de las veces, pero no porque la tortuga fuera débil, sino porque a veces pensaba demasiado las cosas y era muy metódico. En ese tiempo Leo-F se volvió su mejor amigo, tenían muchas cosas en común, su gusto por la ciencia y la tecnología, tener que lidiar con sus respectivos hermanos, además de que los dos ayudaban a Rockwell en su tiempo libre. Aunque Donnie no solo debía de lidiar por ganarse el corazón de Abril, sino que también debía lidiar con los roces de Leo y Rafa, y por más que lo intentaba no podía calmar a esos dos, y con Ceci ni se diga, aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que Leo-F estaba mal por la relación que él y su hermana tenían, quería ayudarlo pero ¿cómo ayudar a un amigo a reconciliarse con sus hermanos si él no podía hacer lo mismo con los suyos?. De hecho él también ocultaba una tristeza, de los 3 Donnie era el que más resentía la ausencia de Mikey, y para tratar de despejar su mente se enfocaba en reparar cosas o estudiar.

Tal vez Abril no tenía una rivalidad o disgusto con sus compañeros, bueno a veces con Ceci, pero nada grave, sin embargo no era sencillo para ella, debido a que no tenía mucha experiencia en combate, motivo por el cual sus compañeros la protegían mucho, y obviamente eso no era de su agrado, quería demostrar que ella podía ser útil e independiente, pero a veces las cosas no salían como quería. Aunque en lo teórico y en los primeros auxilios ella era muy hábil. Su amistad con Donnie crecía, pero a veces pasaba mucho tiempo con Casey ayudándolo en lo teórico. Ella era la que trataba de solucionar la rivalidad de Rafa con Leo y Ceci, y la de los mellizos con su hermana, pero no importaba cuantas veces hablara con ellos o lo que hacía, el rencor era más fuerte que el amor. Con Donnie y Casey no tenía problemas… bueno no tantos, se podría decir que no se daba cuenta de que ellos peleaban por ella, a pesar de lo obvios que eran.

Al principio Casey temía entrenar con Splinter debido a su miedo a las ratas, sin embargo logro hacer una excepción con Sensei, el chico era bueno para pelear, por lo visto jugaba hockey, ya que en las peleas usaba sus habilidades, las cuales eran fantásticas, aunque de repente era arrogante y atrevido, además de que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo, pero se adaptaba al equipo y cuidaba a sus compañeros. Rafa se volvió su mejor amigo, a quien Casey luego le daba buenos consejos, en especial cuando se trataba de los celos de la tortuga hacia su hermano mayor, incluso trataba de no hablar de Abril con él para no comprometerlo con Donnie. También se llevaba bien con Alex, en especial cuando unían fuerzas para hacerles bromas a los "genios" así llamaban a Donnie y a Leo-F, para "desestresarse" de las clases teóricas y el Hashi. Pero cuando sus amigos le preguntaban por su familia, Casey cambiaba abruptamente de tema o se iba.

Del equipo, Cecilia era la más ermitaña, solo interactuaba con los demás en los entrenamientos y de vez en cuando en el Hashi, y eso solo para reclamar o defenderse. Cuando acababan de entrenar, las clases teóricas y los castigos, ella se iba a quien sabe donde y no se le veía hasta en la noche. Ella y sus hermanos parecían completos desconocidos, no les hablaba, ya ni siquiera los regañaba. A pesar de su actitud, era una peleadora de cuidado, pero cuando no hacía las cosas bien o algo salía mal, perdía fácilmente la paciencia y culpaba a todo el mundo. Era un hecho que no soportaba a Rafa, así que no importaba quien iniciara la pelea, ella no huía, al contrario, lo enfrentaba a pesar de la fuerza de la tortuga. Además de que tenía un secreto: admiraba a Leo, no solo por su desempeño y su constancia, sino también porque era un buen líder.

Este Alex, era un niño energético, perseverante y optimista, pero se distraía mucho, se confiaba y a veces parecía muy relajado, lo cual lo metía en problemas, sus compañeros y su hermano dudaban si se percataba de la situación en la que se encontraban. Pese a su conducta traviesa e inquieta, eso también muchas veces lo hacía un rival duro de vencer o de atrapar. En la cuestión personal, su amistad con Leo creció, lo veía como un mentor, además se hizo un buen amigo de Casey, ambos con sus bromas y debatiendo que deporte era mejor, si el hockey o el futbol y sobre todo, hablando de chicas. No obstante, se sentía mal de estar peleado con su hermana, quería arreglar las cosas, pero admitía no poder hacerlo solo, quería que Leo-F lo ayudará, pero su hermano aún sentía rencor hacia ella, sin olvidar lo soberbia que podría ser Ceci.

A diferencia de su hermano, Leo-F era precavido y pensaba las cosas, al igual que Donnie disfrutaba las clases teóricas, ambos chicos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y les encantaba reparar y construir aparatos, aunque había algo que no le agradaba mucho de la tortuga: que se la pasara hablando de Abril o quejándose de Casey por avergonzarlo frente a ella, no porque no le importaban los sentimientos de su amigo, pero la verdad a Leo-F le fastidiaba todo lo relacionado con el amor y el romance, por eso se mantenía al margen. En el combate era increíble, podía verse débil debido a la reputación de ser un "nerd", pero el chico usaba tanto su cerebro como sus músculos a la hora de pelear, lo cual lo hacían un arma letal, aunque siempre buscaba una explicación lógica y racional, desconfiaba de la intuición y el instinto. Aunque parecía tranquilo de que Ceci ya no les hiciera caso, por no decir frío, incluso cuando la chica peleaba con Rafa él no se entrometía, Donnie le cuestionaba por su verdadero sentir, sin embargo, el niño le decía que estaba bien ¿y en verdad lo estaba? Leo-F era impredecible.

El tiempo pasaba, y aunque en cuestión física y de conocimiento los cadetes avanzaban, el Escuadrón 14 y 9 aún no lograban ser un equipo.

…

Pero en otra parte del mundo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Esos gritos desesperados iban acompañados del sonido de una descarga eléctrica, la victima retorcía todo su cuerpo de forma brutal, cuando finalmente cesaron. Una figura masculina se acerco al sujeto, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo jadeando fuertemente.

-Me sorprendes monstruo, esta es la 6 vez que intentas escapar y aún no recuerdas lo que les pasa a los idiotas que creen hacerlo-

-No… tengo, porque… obedecer a la peste que eres TÚ… y tu especie- decía entrecortado Kyle, al escucharlo, el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciéndolo retorcer del dolor

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí de nuevo? a Bradford y al perro- se burló un hombre de piel oscura, cabello negro, alto, que vestía una playera blanca, un chaleco negro, unos jeans azules y botas

-¿Qué haces aquí Xever? Se supone que debes vigilar a los demás fenómenos y a los esclavos-

-Tranquilízate, a diferencia de ti, yo si se como mantener la plaga controlada, no necesito de trucos baratos para darme a respetar- respondió el hombre mientras jugaba con su navaja, Bradford rechino los dientes y presiono sus puños ante ese comentario- pero no vine a presenciar tu divertido método de tortura, el maestro está en la línea, quiere verte ahora-

-Lleva al fenómeno a la planta con los demás, y asegúralo bien- dadas esas órdenes se retiro

Xever tomó a la hiena del cuello, lo arrastro por todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la planta, una vez dentro, lo aventó contra la pared, asustando al resto de los mutantes que estaban trabajando, incluido Stuart, después le coloco el collar que tenían los demás.

-Ponte a trabajar, o sino a la próxima yo seré tu verdugo y créeme… a diferencia de Bradford, yo no soy compasivo- sentenció Xever antes de retirarse

-Kyle ¿te encuentras…- Stuart fue a auxiliarlo, pero la hiena lo alejo bruscamente

-No me toques-

-Pero Kyle, estas…-

-¡Déjame solo!- al ver que la hiena estaba de un humor insoportable, Stuart lo dejó solo, quizás luego se calmaría

Cuando la mofeta se alejo lo suficiente, mientras acomodaba unas cajas en la carretilla de carga, cerca de él estaba un humano haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo procuras?- esa voz tomo por sorpresa a Stuart, cuando se reincorporo, un anciano de aproximadamente 68 años estaba acomodando las cajas- ¿Por qué procuras de alguien que te trata de esa manera?-

La mofeta en lugar de mostrarse déspota y contarte, decidió responderle.

-Es mi amigo-

-Los amigos se cuidan y se apoyan mutuamente, y aunque uno está enfadado, jamás se desquita con aquellos que aprecia-

-¿Por qué me die eso señor? Soy un mutante, ni siquiera debería hablar conmigo-

-Joven, quizás ustedes los mutantes crean que todos los de mi especie somos iguales y los vemos como monstruos, no puedo decir que la culpa es tuya, después de todo, nosotros mismos nos hemos ganado esa reputación. Pero… hasta el panorama más oscuro tiene un poco de luz, viví la primera guerra y ahora estoy viviendo esta, y en ambas situaciones, he podido observar a ambas especies, algunos solo piensan en sí mismos o en los suyos, aunque…. también hay aquellos que se ayudan mutuamente sin importar si son humanos o mutantes, a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, sus acciones demuestran lo contrario- al escucharlo, Stuart se quedó sorprendido, el señor tenía razón, toda su vida había escuchado historias negativas sobre los humanos pero a veces las historias son mentiras que esconden verdades además ¿cómo juzgar a algo que no conocía? hasta ahora - Además te he observado a ti y a tu compañero, tú lo cuidas, lo ayudas y te preocupas por él. Pero ¿él hace lo mismo por ti?-

-Bueno, él y yo…-

-No es a mí a quien debes responderle, sino a ti mismo- al terminar de cargar su carretilla, el anciano se retiro, dejando a Stuart pensando en sus palabras

Pero en otra parte de la planta, Kyle jalaba una de las cadenas que sostenía el metal fundido

-Ya llegará mi día, cuando salga de aquí lo primero que hare será romperle el cuello a esos idiotas. Todo este infierno es culpa de Hamato, cuando lo encuentre, voy a hacerlo sufrir de tal manera, que tendrá que suplicarme por su vida, pero en lugar de perdonársela… acabaré con ella lentamente-

El fuego se avivo más, mostrando el odio que sentía la hiena hacia Mikey.

…

-Vamos Nacho, una vez más- lo animaba Mikey mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

-Mikey, ya repetimos la "Mawashi Geri" 15 veces, y el resultado es el mismo-

-Vamos amigo, una última vez, puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti- puso sus ojitos brillosos, Nacho no pudo evitar ser víctima de esa carita, además de que esa mirada mostraba la sinceridad de la tortuga

-Prepara el saco- dijo Nacho mientras se preparaba para realizar la patada. Cuando alzó su pierna y dio el giro, logró hacer el impacto, pero perdió el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer

-¡Nacho lo hiciste!-

-Pero caí al hacerla. Afrontémoslo Mikey, moriré en nuestra primera misión, si es que no muero antes en un combate-

-Vamos Nacho, deja de ser tan duro contigo. Has progresado poco a poco-

-¿En serio? ¿Dime aunque sea a una persona a la que le haya ganado en combate individual?-

-Ah… recuerda cuando me diste un golpe invertido-

-Esa fue Dani-

-Cuando hiciste una barrida-

-Sofí lo hizo-

-Aplicaste una llave de…-

-Teresa casi me rompe la espalda-

-Bueno… cuando nos pusieron-

-Mikey, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo, eres un gran amigo, pero admite que las artes marciales no son ni serán mi fuerte, la única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque debemos ser 8 miembros, y no sería capaz de arruinar a los demás por mi culpa-

-Nacho…-

-Si me disculpas, debo ir al laboratorio, Cabeza de Piel necesita mi ayuda, te veo luego-

El chico se retiró, dejando a Mikey solo junto al resto de los cadetes entrenando.

…..

En California…

-¡Oigan, vengan acá en este instante!- Donnie estaba en una persecución

-¡Alejandro, te juró que si te llegó a atrapar te mataré!- seguido de Leo-F

-¡Ni crean que dejaremos atrapar fácilmente!- dijo Alex sin dejar de correr

-¡Oye Donatello! ¡¿Con esa velocidad piensas proteger a Abril?!- se burlo Casey

-¡VEN AQUÍ JONES, ME LAS PAGARAS!-

En una parte del Salón de Entrenamiento, Splinter estaba meditando, pero podía escuchar el sonido de Donnie, Casey, Alex y Leo-F corriendo, por un momento recordó aquellos días cuando sus hijos eran unos niños que jugaban, reían, donde su única preocupación era la escuela y entrenarlos para que fueran unos grandes ninjas. Pero el destino te pone pruebas, sabía que algo como una guerra podía suceder, pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan pronto y lo peor era que uno de sus hijos estuviera fuera, enfrentando esta lucha solo, o eso creía.

-Hola Tyler- saludo Splinter sin abrir los ojos

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí ¿estás bien?-

-No puedo mentirte a ti viejo amigo, estoy preocupado por mis hijos, en especial por Leonardo y Rafael-

-¿Te recuerda lo que pasó…hace 16 años verdad?

No muy lejos de ahí…

-Esos cuatro parecen unos niños ¿acaso siempre será así?- Abril quien iba acompañada de Bianca escuchaban los gritos de los chicos

-Bueno, al menos su rivalidad no es tan grave como la de Rafa con Leo y Ceci-

-¿No es tan grave? deberías probar el entrenamiento extra con Randori. Sabes Bianca, he intentado ayudar a los chicos, pero simplemente no quieren escucharme-

-No eres la única, bueno al menos Alex es el único que si está interesado en arreglar las cosas, pero el problema es…-

**-Este no es el momento Rockwell-**

**-¿Y cuándo lo será? Yoshi, estuviste a punto de morir ¿qué hubiera pasado si Slash y su equipo no te hubieran encontrado?-**

Esa conversación capto la atención de ambas chicas, y siguieron las voces hasta llegar a la puerta del Salón de Entrenamiento.

-Te lo dije hace poco amigo, tarde o temprano tendrás que contarle la verdad a tus hijos-

-No es tan fácil Tyler, yo crié a esos niños, los vi crecer, vi sus risas, sus llantos, sus logros, sus fracasos, escuche sus sueños, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, su primera palabra…- al decir eso, fue inevitable que Splinter derramará una lágrima- no tienes idea de cuanto amo a cada uno de ellos, el solo pensar en las consecuencias que pueden surgir cuando sepan la verdad… no quiero perder a mi familia, no de nuevo-

-No tienes que decírmelo amigo, yo veía como cuidabas a esos niños como si fueran tuyos, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que el pasado nunca muere, te persigue hasta ser descubierto. Es por eso que tú debes hablar con los chicos, porque si alguien más lo hace o lo descubren ellos mismos… van a sufrir mucho más-

…..

Con Mikey…

El ninja estaba deambulando por los pasillos, hundido en sus pensamientos y sin rumbo fijo, se sentía decepcionado de el mismo, la guerra cada vez era más y más larga, el Kraang más fuerte, pero el equipo menos débil, fue en ese momento cuando de su playera, sacó un medallón dorado, el cual tenía grabado los kanjis de los elementos Godai: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Vacío. Ese fue un regalo, que le dio Splinter antes de partir.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Sensei, creo que ese medallón debería dárselo a Leo-**_

_**-La persona a la que perteneció este medallón, tenía el mismo don que tú Miguel Ángel-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-El don de unir a las personas-**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-Las cosas que valen la pena cuestan trabajo, así que si fallas, no te rindas, levántate y lucha por llevarlas a cabo_\- su hermano mayor Leo, como lo extrañaba

_Mikey POV_

_-Siempre tuviste razón Leo, es por eso que no dejo solo a mis amigos, así es, porque eso es lo que son para mí, quizás Tere, Fer y Jami no me consideren así, no puedo culparlos, tal vez vivieron cosas muy diferentes a las que yo viví, o como Donnie decía "cada persona piensa y ve las cosas de forma diferente". De todas formas son mi equipo, por eso trato de ayudar a cada uno de ellos, y ellos me ayudan a mí, se que Nacho puede mejorar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, apuesto a que si conociera a Donnie, ambos serían buenos amigos_\- en ese momento se imagino a ambos chicos hacer experimentos y construir máquinas- _Sofí también es una gran niña, es valiente y se esfuerza por superar su temor al nadar, también está Oli quien a veces se preocupa tanto por nosotros y nos cuida, a veces parece nuestra madre aunque…_\- bajo la mirada triste- _en el fondo se lo agradezco, al menos conozco un poco ese sentimiento, de tener una mamá. Dani, la pequeña amiga que siempre quise tener, tenemos mucho en común, si mis hermanos la conocieran les agradaría, tampoco me olvido de Tere, esa chica sí que pega duro, casi como tu Rafa_-rió al recordar cuando su hermano lo perseguía para darle una lección- _pero no es mala persona, bueno eso espero, y ahora que lo pienso, Jami también se parece a él, los dos pueden ser fríos y solitarios, pero sé que en el fondo, hay un buen corazón, y aunque Fer no crea en mi amistad, se que algún día el verá que mis intenciones son sinceras. Me siento afortunado de ser del Escuadrón 14. Pero… todavía no he logrado unirlos a todos como un verdadero equipo, cuando debemos trabajar todos juntos, nos dividimos como el cereal cuando le agregas leche, cada uno va por su lado, por más que lo intento mis esfuerzos no han dado resultados, a veces me pregunto ¿en verdad podré lograrlo? Ay hermanos, no estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Sensei, quizás después de todo no tengo ese don que poseía el dueño de este medallón. Mamá, lo siento, te estoy fallando a ti y a los que amo_-

_Fin del POV_

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que el ninja tropezó, ocasionando que su medallón saliera rodando por las escaleras, alarmado, Mikey bajaba velozmente hasta alcanzarlo, no podía perder tan apreciado regalo que su padre le había confiado. Por suerte, el medallón choco con los pies de alguien, era Murakami Sensei.

-Creo que se te cayo algo- dijo Murakami mientras con su bastón buscaba el medallón

-¡Murakami Sensei!- decía agitado el ninja desde el piso superior

-Ten cuidado Mikey-kun, pudiste…- pero al momento de tomar el medallón, el maestro empezó a sentirlo, y cuando recorrió con sus dedos, puso una expresión de sorpresa

-Discúlpeme Sensei, lamento todo esto- cuando Mikey se acerco para tomar el medallón, se preocupo al ver así a Murakami- ¿Sensei?-

-Miguel Ángel, ¿de dónde sacaste este medallón?-

-Ah, bueno, fue un regalo de mi padre-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?-

-Hamato…-

-¡¿Hamato Yoshi?!- se adelanto Murakami sorprendido

-¡¿Conoció a mi padre Sensei?!- exclamo Mikey sorprendido

-Claro que lo conozco, Yoshi y yo… fuimos compañeros, hace mucho tiempo-

* * *

**:O ahora si las cosas están intensas, nuestros amigos aún no logran actuar como un equipo, situaciones empiezan a complicar las cosas y verdades saldrán a la luz. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto en un futuro? bueno, por ahora es todo.**

**Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias.  
**

**Jami: Amiga mia, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por ayudarme cuando te necesito, no se que haría sin ti, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, claro quizás te enfades por la parte de la prueba, pero bueno, hay te quejaras conmigo en los coments XD GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE JAMI, TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE :D**

**Valery: perdona que no te incluyera esta vez, pero te aseguro que en los próximos cap apareceras más :D muchas gracias por tu apoyo, TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTE :D**

**andyhamato: Sospecho que con este capítulo tus emociones estarán a flor de piel :D ojala te guste, gracias por tu apoyo y tu paciencia :D**

**Bilbogirl: Quizás Sensei se altero demasiado, pero hay que comprenderlo, uno de sus hijos esta afuera en el mundo de la guerra solo, bueno eso es lo que Sensei cree, peor tu espera y verás amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, yo también te mandó besos desde México.**

**lovemikey: Gracias amiga, que bueno que te gusto el cap, no te preocupes, a su debido tiempo llegarán más emocionaes, acepto tus besos, abrazos y tu BOOYAKASHA, GRACIAS :D**

**Guest: No eres la única, yo también anhelo ese reencuentro, pero todavía falta, no mucho, pero falta :D Gracias por tu apoyo :D  
**

**Sweet Adevnture: Gracias por tu preferencia :D y espero te guste lo que viene :D**

**mercedes carmona: No te preocupes, y te entiendo, lamento demorarme mucho, creeme, me enfadaba cuando me bloqueaba, pero espero que haya valido la pena y te guste, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO :D**

**ForeverLoveBooks: Gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo :D  
**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora, nos leeremos luego, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO :D**


	24. Capítulo 23: Conflictos y Alegrías

**Hola amigos, nuevamente les pido disculpas, he de admitir, estuve bloqueada por mucho tiempo, sin olvidar los pendientes que tengo, solo espero que el cap de hoy no los decepcione, disfrutenlo mucho y nuevamente, 1,000 disculpas :D**

Capítulo 23: Conflictos y Alegrías  


Salón de Entrenamiento, California, 13:40 hrs

-… no quiero perder a mi familia, no de nuevo-

-No tienes que decírmelo amigo, desde antes de que me contarás la verdad, yo veía que cuidabas a esos niños como si fueran tuyos, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que el pasado nunca muere, te persigue hasta ser descubierto. Es por eso que tú debes hablar con los chicos, porque si alguien más lo hace… van a sufrir mucho más-

-Te digo algo Rockwell, toda mi vida he sabido que tarde o temprano ese día llegará, pero mi temor por eso crecía junto con los chicos, llegué a pensar en guardar ese secreto hasta el final, así no habría problemas, pero me di cuenta que eso no era lo correcto, los muchachos tienen todo el derecho de saber sus orígenes, además no hubiera sido justo para mis amigos, es mi deber hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento para ello. Cuando estalló la guerra, fue mi oportunidad para decirles la verdad y contarles a los chicos sobre mi pasado, sobre Tang-Shen, Miwa y especialmente sobre… Yûshin y Hikari, aún así, el miedo hizo que me acobardara, y ahora … me arrepiento de haberme callado, de todas formas, en ambos casos sus sentimientos hacia mí hubieran cambiado- triste y con el corazón dolido, Splinter se reincorporo

Abril y Bianca escuchaban cada palabra de Splinter y de Rockwell, estaban pasmada al enterarse de que Sensei les ocultaba algo a sus hijos, algo MUY delicado, querían continuar escuchando, pero Casey, Alex, Donnie y Leo-F continuaban con su persecución, eso interrumpió todo.

-Yoshi, como amigo te diré una cosa, tu eres el padre de Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, y puede que al principio la verdad les duela o se molesten contigo, pero eso no cambiara el cariño que sienten por ti, además ¿tú también los quieres, verdad?-

-No Rockwell, no los quiero…- esa respuesta dejo petrificado al simio- …los amo con todo mi corazón, ellos son todo para mí- fue lo último que dijo Splinter, quien lentamente se alejo del Salón de Entrenamiento

Rápidamente las chicas se escondieron al ver al Maestro acercarse, cuando Splinter abrió la puerta, de inmediato alzo sus orejas, Abril y Bianca lo observaban nerviosas al creer que las había descubierto.

-¡Donatello, Casey, Alejandro, Leo, vengan aquí en este instante!- por suerte, los chicos aún estaban en su persecución, por lo que Sensei fue a detenerlos, seguido de Rockwell

-Estuvo cerca- ya fuera de peligro, Bianca fue la primera en salir de su escondite

-Si Splinter nos descubre, capaz de que me hará algo peor que el Hashi- la siguió Abril preocupada- sabes Bianca, aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, el maestro Splinter ocultado algo relacionado con Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey ¿pero que podrá ser?-

-No lo sé Abril, pero te diré una cosa, en el tiempo que llevó de conocerlo, jamás había visto al señor Yoshi tan melancólico, así que lo que sea que este ocultando debe ser algo muy grave-

-Estoy de acuerdo Bianca, creo que lo mejor será no decir nada a los chicos, ni Casey, Alex, Leo, Pete, ni siquiera a Manuel, no vaya a ser la de malas y por abrir la boca pueda suceder algo que no resulte bien, además no podemos intervenir en ese asunto, sea lo que sea, Sensei debe hacer lo que deba hacer sin presiones- la chica estiró su meñique

-Mis labios están sellados- la niña hizo lo mismo y ambas entrelazaron sus dedos, lo que habían escuchado se lo llevarían a la tumba, era una promesa

…..

Mientras tanto en el Amazonas …

-Si Mikey-kun, Hamato y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, en la guerra para ser exacto ¿no te habló de mi verdad? supongo que quería mantener oculto todo lo relacionado con la guerra, no lo culpo, después de todo fueron tiempos dolorosos para todos-

-Murakami Sensei, si conoció a mi padre ¿Por qué no…-

Mal momento para que entrará uno de los Cadetes de la Elite Plateada interrumpiera en el dojo

-¡Maestro Murakami!- Mikey frunció el seño molesto, no era común en el este sentimiento pero ¡¿Por qué siempre interrumpían en los momentos importantes?! - Maestro, el Dr. Cabeza de Piel quiere verlo, dice que es urgente- tanto Mikey como Sensei se preocuparon, cuando el lagarto decía eso, era porque en verdad algo muy grave sucedía. Por lo que el anciano se reincorporó para ir al laboratorio

-Luego hablaremos Mikey-kun, el deber llama, por ahora vuelve a tu entrenamiento- dijo Murakami seriamente, luego se puso de pie y salió del dojo

…

Pero muy lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en el Salón de Entrenamiento de California…

Rafa entrenaba con el saco de box, lanzaba series de golpes y patadas que eran más fuertes cada vez, quería desahogarse porque nuevamente discutió con Leo, solo que esta vez en vez de golpes, usaron palabras. En los últimos días la relación con sus hermanos se había vuelto más hostil, incluso llegó a discutir con Sensei. Abril era su amiga, pero ella era sincera con él, y eso a veces le molestaba porque le decía sus verdades, Alex siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y a veces le hacía bromas, pero en lugar de alegrarlo lo irritaba más, por eso Leo-F iba en su defensa, era increible que ese niño no le tuviera miedo, al parecer temía que el incidente que ocurrió hace meses se repitiera, por eso no dejaba solo a su hermano, Casey aunque era su mejor amigo y le daba buenos consejos, no siempre estaba a su favor. A quien sentía que podía confiarle TODO, era a Manuel, no solo por el hecho de que no hablará, sino porque el niño era el único que cuando Rafa sufría sus ataque de ira, en lugar de huir se acercaba a tranquilizarlo. Con Ceci, bueno era obvio que no la soportaba, pero admitía que cuando discutía o combatía con ella, no era tan mala, después de todo la chica era buena rival.

_Rafa POV_

_-No los soporto, siempre se están quejando de mi carácter, claro como ellos son perfectos- pensaba Rafa sin dejar de golpear el saco- ¡¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué todos me ven como si fuera un monstruo?! Ni ellos fueran unas blancas palomitas-_

_Su mente comenzó a imaginar que en el costal estaban los rostros de sus compañeros y sus hermanos, quienes decían comentarios que en algún momento los escucho decir, esto aumentaba su enojo y golpeaba más y más fuerte._

_-Me sorprende que ni siquiera intentes controlarte, si sigues así acabaras lastimando a los que te rodean- eso le dijo Leo-F luego de que tuviera un ataque de ira_

_-Se supone que debemos trabajar juntos, y lo único que haces es discutir con Leo y pelear con Ceci ¿no te das cuenta que tu temperamento nos afecta a todos?- el comentario de le había hecho Donnie hace unos días aumento su enojo_

_-Rafael, siempre has tenido problemas con la ira y hemos hablado de eso varias veces, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que ocurrió hace unos meses con tu hermano y con ese jovencito ¿Qué pretendías? pudiste haber matado a Leonardo y a Alejandro- como olvidar cuando Splinter se enteró de lo ocurrido el día en que Pete les dio la noticia de Mikey, Sensei no solo lo regaño, sino que también lo castigo son horas de meditación y ejercicios de concentración_

_-¡YA SE QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE MIKEY SE HAYA IDO! ¡SE QUE LO HICE SENTIR MAL LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VI! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ME DICES DE TI?! ¡¿YA OLVIDASTE LAS VECES EN LAS QUE TÚ LO HACIAS LLORAR?!- ese recuerdo de su pelea con Leo fue suficiente para concentrar su coraje en el golpe que termino por lanzar lejos el costal_

_Fin del POV_

-¡CALLATE!- exclamó furioso Rafa, uso toda su energía para desahogarse, estaba agotado y respiraba con trabajos, sus piernas se dejaron caer al frío suelo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a verse gotas de sudor, pero en su mirada aún se veía esa ira y coraje que le exigían salir

-Gimnasia, eso es, eso me ayudará a no… ¡AAAHHH!-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- de inmediato Rafa giro su cabeza, y lo que vio fue a Ceci en el suelo

-¡Ay que golpazo me di!- se quejó Ceci mientras se sobaba su frente, pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeño relieve en ella, de inmediato sacó un espejo de bolsillo, el cual siempre llevaba consigo, y pudo apreciar un chichón, enfadada y adolorida busco el obstáculo con el que tropezó, era nada más y nada menos que Rafa- ¡¿De nuevo tú?! ¿Qué diablos haces estorbándome?! ¡POR TU CULPA TENGO ESTO EN LA CABEZA!- señalo histérica su chichón

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TU TORPEZA! ¡Además es solo un golpe! Así que deja de lloriquear por cosas insignificantes-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, QUE SI HABLAMOS DE LLORONES, TU ERES MÁS QUEJUMBROSO QUE YO!-

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas?! Eres más molesta que una cucaracha- mala idea fue decir esas palabras, porque a la chica no le agradaban los insectos, ni mucho menos que la insultaran con uno, si antes estaba furiosa, ahora más

-La última vez que alguien me comparo con un insecto, casi lo maté-

-Pues a mí me parecen muchas palabras y nada de acción-

-Arreglemos esto en la arena-

-Las damas primero-

Fue así como ambos se dirigieron a la arena, de la repisa de armas, Rafa como siempre tomo los sais y Ceci una chigiriki, el ambiente era pesado, ahora sí, nadie los vería ni intervendría en el combate, y eso no traería nada bueno.

….

En otra parte de la Base…

-¿Estás seguro que fueron todos los civiles? ¿No había más?- Leo acompañado de Alex y Manuel, hablaba con Pete sobre las misiones de rescate, preguntando si habían encontrado a Mikey

-Lo siento Leo, según el reporte de Slash de los 90 civiles rescatados, 8 de ellos eran soldados de especie mutante y pertenecían a la Base de Minnesota, aún así pregunte a cada uno de ellos y ninguno parece haberlo visto-

-Y a todo esto ¿No hay forma de contactar a otras Resistencias? Tal vez Mikey este en alguna- sugirió Alex

-Me temó que no, pregunte al personal de la Base y por lo que investigue durante la guerra pasada el Kraang logro interceptar las redes de comunicación de la Resistencia, ocasionando que algunas bases fueran descubiertas, se perdieron muchas vidas cuando eso paso. Es por eso que cada Base tiene solo contacto con las de sus respectivos países. Cada año, un representante de la Resistencia de cada país, se reunía en cierta parte para discutir la situaciones y los problemas de sus respectivas bases, la comunicación a nivel mundial siempre es una de esos temas, pero por más propuestas que hay ninguna es segura, y las que parecen prometedoras requieren de muchos recursos, sin olvidar que nadie quiere invertir en algo que tiene altas posibilidades de fallar. Por eso nuestra comunicación es limitada, además en nuestro país solo hay 3 bases, he contactado a todas y he estado al pendiente de la línea, pero la respuesta es la misma, Mikey no se encuentra en ninguna de ellas-

-Pero no olvides las Fuerzas Armadas, puede que Mikey…- antes de que Alex continuará, Pete negó con la cabeza. Esto solo desanimo más a Leo

-Gracias de todos modos Pete, debo ir a entrenar- se alejaba Leo con un pesar y una culpa en su mirar, Alex lo siguió, dejando a la paloma junto con el niño

-Quisiera poder hacer más por ellos Manuel, después de todo, la culpa de que Mikey este perdido por el mundo es mía- tampoco era fácil para Pete la situación, la imagen de Mikey siendo sometido por el Kraang rondaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo, pero se sentía peor cuando veía a los hermanos de su mejor amigo distanciarse y pelear por su ausencia. Manuel tomó su ala, y cuando la paloma lo sintió, miro que el niño le sonreía, dándole a entender con su mirada que no era su culpa- Gracias Manuel, ojalá pudiera ser así de fuerte como tú, pero no puedo darme por vencido, Mikey siempre lucho en todo momento, así que yo también debo dar lo mejor de mí, quizás él no esté aquí pero eso no quiere decir que he olvidado sus enseñanzas. Iré a buscar a Slash, quizás hay más reportes que no he revisado ¿vienes?-

El niño hizo unos movimientos básicos de ninjutsu, los cuales Pete comprendió.

-De acuerdo, suerte en tu entrenamiento- Pete salió volando, mientras Manuel iba al Salón de entrenamiento para sus lecciones con Rafa

Sin imaginar lo que vería…

….

Desde hace un momento Rafa y Ceci habían iniciado su combate, sus armas chocaban a cada momento y los golpes que se daban no eran acertados, más bien los bloqueaban o esquivaban, ninguno de los dos quería perder este enfrentamiento, en el ambiente se sentía tensión y una energía pesada, al parecer la ira y el rencor eran los motores de ambos jóvenes. Hartos de solo escuchar jadeos, respiraciones, el sonido del metal chocando y sus pisadas, sin pensarlo decidieron usar el arma más poderosa de todas… las palabras.

-¡¿A eso llamas fuerza?! ¡Parece que estuviera peleando contra un bebé!- grito Ceci burlonamente, al mismo tiempo en que lanzó la cadena de su chigiriki para golpear al ninja, quien de un hábil movimiento la sujeto y la jaló con fuerza, lo cual ocasiono que también jalara a Ceci, para quedar cara a cara con ella

-No soy tan cruel como para lastimar a una nena, pero si quieres pelea de verdad… luego no chilles- al terminar hizo una barrida con su pierna, y aunque parecía que iba a derribar a la chica, ella se apoyo con su mano y dio una voltereta, haciéndola caer de pie

-¡Detesto que me tengan compasión!- le lanzó una patada en su plastrón

-¡Y yo no soporto que me subestimen!- le acertó un gancho en el abdomen

-¡Serás fuerte pero eres demasiado altanero!- logró atrapar su muñeca con la cadena y lo hizo caer

-¡Al menos no soy un prepotente!- jaló nuevamente la cadena, solo que esta vez la chica se dejo impulsar para propiciarle un golpe en la cara, el cual el detuvo con su mano libre

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Quién a cada rato está haciéndole berrinches a su hermano mayor?!- mala idea en usar insultos personales, eso no traería nada bueno

-¡Al menos mi hermanos me hablan!- obviamente el ninja no se quedaría atrás

-¡¿DE QUE SIRVE HABLARLES SI VAS A ESTAR PELEANDO CON ELLOS TODO EL TIEMPO?! ¡APUESTO A QUE SI ELLOS DESAPARECIERAN DE TU VIDA ESTARÍAS CONTENTO!-

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿QUÉ ME DICES DE TI! ¡NI SIQUIERA SONREISTE AL VER DE NUEVO A TUS HERMANOS! ¡TAMPOCO LLORASTE AL SABER QUE TU HERMANA HABÍA MUERTO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANA ERES?!-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ceci comenzó a lanzar golpes con la punta de la cadena, Rafa los esquivaba, pero en un movimiento rápido logro atrapar sus sais, su intención era despojarlo de ellas, pero Rafa no iba a dejarse. Sin embargo, algo en ella capto su atención: su mirada, y la energía que emanaba era como si desprendiera fuego dentro de su ser.

-_Ese aura ¿por qué se me hace tan familiar?_\- cuando pensó esto, se quedó petrificado

Manuel caminaba por el pasillo, cuando el sonido del metal chocando lo sorprendió, venía del Salón de Entrenamiento, así que sabiendo que Rafa estaba ahí, acelero el pasó.

De vuelta al Salón…

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODOS ME VEAN COMO LA MALA DEL CUENTO! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?! ¡¿Crees que es fácil perderlo todo en un segundo?!- los ojos de Ceci comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos- ¡PERDÍ A CASI TODA MI FAMILIA, CLARO QUE ME DOLIÓ! ¡¿TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SE SIENTE ESO?!-

Ante esas palabras, Rafa se paralizo por completo, en sus peleas pasadas con Ceci, nunca se dijeron nada, salvo insultos o provocaciones, pero esta vez era diferente, su rival no era esa chica impaciente y voluble con la que peleaba, ahora se veía como alguien con sangre en las venas. Al ver su mirada llena de furia, pero a la vez de dolor, quizás Ceci era aislada, irritable y pretensiosa, pero también cargaba sufrimiento en su corazón, por primera vez sintió como si estuviera viéndose el mismo, pero había algo que no comprendía ¿por qué le decía algo tan personal a él, siendo que se odiaban a muerte? Estaba tan impactado con la reacción de su oponente, que no se percató de que Ceci uso lo que le quedaban de sus fuerzas para lanzar la cadena de su chigiriki hacia los sais del chico, logró quitarle uno, para luego tomarlo, no pensaba en nada, solo deseaba desquitar todo lo que sentía contra su oponente… sin importar lo que pasará.

En otra parte…

-Vamos Leo, no te desanimes, hay esperanzas de que Mikey esté bien, además si Splinter-Sensei los entrenó, debe ser un buen peleador, y por el tiempo que hemos entrenado juntos, puedo decir que los Hamato son unos oponentes increíbles, así que estoy seguro de que tu hermano logrará librarse del Kraang- sonrió Alex con mucho ánimo, deberás ese chico podría ponerte de buenas en cualquier momento

-Eso espero Alex, lo cual me recuerda, tienes que…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Ese grito de dolor les puso a ambos chicos la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- cuestiono Alex mientras se escondía detrás de Leo

-Viene del Salón de entrenamiento, vamos a ver- el líder corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido, seguido de Alex

-¡No me dejes solo Leo! ¡¿Qué tal si se trata de un fantasma?!

….

Cuando Manuel llegó al Salón, ya que también escucho el grito, abrió la puerta de inmediato, ahí estaba Rafa en el piso y Ceci sobre él, ambos se veían sudados, con sus uniformes desgarrados, llenos de rasguños y golpes, nuevamente habían peleado, solo que esta vez algo no estaba bien, al ver uno de los sais de Rafa en el suelo y llenó de sangre, el niño estaba incrédulo y asustado al mismo tiempo, por lo que se acerco hacia ambos chicos, pero lo que vio… lo dejó paralizado: la chica tenía sangre en su mano y su mirada estaba fija en Rafa, quien presionaba su hombro izquierdo con su mano, la cual estaba llena de sangre, al moverla un poco, se podía ver una herida profunda, causada por un sai.

-¡¿Manuel?!- al percatarse de la presencia de su aprendiz, Rafa trató de levantarse, no quería que el niño lo viera así, pero al hacerlo, el dolor se lo impidió, fue en eso que el pequeño corrió a su lado para ayudarlo. Al ver su expresión de miedo y preocupación, el ninja trató de calmarlo- e… es-toy bien, no t-te preocupes "peque", no te h-he…-

-R..Rrr- ese sonido captó la a atención de Rafa- Rrra… Ra- quien al ver de donde provenía se quedó atónito - Raf… R-Rafa- así es, por primera vez Manuel estaba hablando, o al menos lo intentaba, debido a que su boca temblaba al hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaño claro. Antes de que Rafa dijera algo, el niño lo abrazo fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de eso, está acción sorprendió al ninja, pero a la vez le partía el alma ver a su amigo así- ¡RAFA!-

Ese gritó despertó de su trance a Ceci, y al ver esa escena, imagino una escena en donde sus hermanos sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil de Dani, al darse cuenta de que se había dejado dominar por la ira, retrocedió asustada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Leo, Alex y Rockwell, quien también escuchó el gritó, irrumpieron en el Salón, y al ver la escena se quedaron sorprendidos

-¡RAFA!- Leo se acerco a su hermano

-Manuel, ven aquí, Rockwell necesita ayudar a Rafa- con trabajos Alex logró alejar al niño de la tortuga

-Su herida no es grave, pero necesita atención medica de inmediato- advirtió Rockwell quien revisaba la herida

-Entendido- Leo sujeto a Rafa de la cintura y con ayuda del simio llevaron a Rafa a la enfermería

-Tranquilo Manuel, Rafa es fuerte, él estará bien no te preocupes- dijo Alex con Manuel en brazos, cuando volteó para ver la "escena del crimen", sintió horror, pero a la vez decepción, no creía que su hermana haya sido capaz de algo así. Se sentía responsable de alguna forma, sin olvidar que temía por las consecuencias que traerían los actos de Ceci

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, ambos hermanos derramaron una lágrima antes de salir.

….

En el Amazonas…

En la piscina del Salón de Entrenamiento, Dani, Sofí y Oli nadaban, Tere hacia flexiones, Nacho como siempre estaba con su laptop y Fer estaba sentado en la orilla de la alberca mientras esperaban a los demás integrantes de su equipo.

-Vaya Sofí, has mejorado mucho- opinaba Dani, quien llevaba un taje de baño de una pieza color azul celeste, una gorra negra con azul y unos goggles de natación del mismo color, y como siempre su dije de estrella

-Eso no es suficiente, aún me pongo nerviosa al sumergirme, todavía no soporto estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua- se detuvo la rubia, ella también llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza, solo que el de ella era naranja y tenía un moño en el pecho, sus goggles eran del mismo color y portaba una gorra blanca

-Bueno, al menos algo es algo, recuerda "Roma no se hizo en un día"- apoyo Oli, ella llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo azul marino con detalles violeta, una gorra negra con azul marino y goggles violeta

-Oye "Ojitos" no hagas que se confié, si lo hace nunca logrará nadar como se debe- intervino Tere, su traje de baño consistía en dos piezas, un top y short rosa con negro, una gorra negra con fiusha y unos goggles rosas

-Como siempre la aguafiestas tenía que salir- llegó Jami con un pantalón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla negro y una playera azul rey, sus goggles eran negros y los llevaba en la mano- pero era de esperarse de alguien que no confía en su propia sombra-

-"El comal le dice a la olla"- Jami frunció el ceño molesta

-Ah…- Oli buscando una forma de evitar la pelea hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Nacho ¿nuevamente estas con tu laptop?-

-Oh…- eso tomó a Nacho por sorpresa, tenía un traje de baño que consistía en un short negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta, cerca de él estaba su gorra y goggles de color negro. Y como siempre, traía con su laptop

-Es verdad Ignacio, te la pasas trabajando todos tus ratos libres en esa máquina, incluso no duermes bien por ello, por eso no te va bien en los entrenamientos - se unió Fer, el niño vestía un traje de baño de short verde-agua, unos goggles que hacían juego con él y una gorra negra. Al decir eso a Dani le brillaron los ojitos ¿será que finalmente el niño solitario se estaba preocupando por sus compañeros?- y la verdad tú falta de concentración también nos ha ocasionado acabar en el Hashi- eso mató las esperanzas de la niña

-Oigan, para empezar no estoy perdiendo el tiempo en la laptop, Cabeza de Piel me dio el honor de ser su aprendiz, así que mi deber es ayudarlo en su trabajo, y para su información, estamos trabajando en la forma de ad…-

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, ya entendimos que es algún proyecto científico o de esas máquinas locas, no necesitamos información de más- interrumpió Jami antes de que diera una "conferencia de la ciencia"

-Era de esperarse de quien no pone atención a las clases Teóricas- se defendió el chico

-Al menos puedo cuidarme sola-

Afuera del Salón de Entrenamiento, Mikey caminaba a paso lento hacia la puerta, la revelación de Murakami Sensei lo dejó intrigado.

_Mikey POV_

_-¿Entonces si Splinter y Murakami se conocían, por qué nunca me contó nada? ¿habrá sido porque era un humano? Bueno, supongo que no quería aumentar mi interés por los humanos, pero ahora que lo pienso, Splinter nunca nos dijo nada de su pasado ¿tanto habrá sufrido en la guerra como para no querer decirnos nada? Aunque no necesariamente nos hubiera dicho de la guerra, pudo habernos contado de los amigos que hizo, o de su familia o… de mamá. Aguarden ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡¿Qué tal si perdió a su familia y amigos en la guerra y por eso no dice nada?! ¡A lo mejor mamá también murió, quizás asesinada por el Kraang! ¡¿cómo pude ser tan desconsiderado?! ¡AAAAAAAAH! Obviamente algo así debe ser doloroso de contar, es que son tantas cosas que invaden mi mente, por eso no puedo pensar con claridad, de todas formas Sensei se llevó sus secretos a la tumba- sus ánimos bajaron de nuevo- Un momento… puedo preguntarle Murakami-Sensei sobre Splinter, si lo conoció en la guerra debe saber muchas cosas ¡Claro! el tendrá las respuestas de todas mis preguntas, o al menos de la mayoría, aunque… eso significa que tarde o temprano tendré que decirle sobre la muerte de Sensei, ah que situaciones me tocan vivir-_

_Fin del POV_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos y discusiones, dio un largo suspiró al imaginar que sus compañeros peleaban, otra vez. De nuevo empezaba a dudar si en verdad lograría unir a su equipo, pero al mirar hacia abajo, el reflejo de la luz apunto hacia su medallón, y al verlo brillar, contempló de nuevo los kanjis grabados, y recordó las palabras que Splinter le dijo cuando se lo dio, la promesa que le hizo, no podía decepcionarlo, además él le juro que no iba a rendirse. **(Si leyeron el último capítulo de CB entenderan esta parte)**

-Vamos Miguel Ángel, si Splinter cree en ti, no puedes fallarle. No sería justo, además deshonraría la memoria tanto de él como la de su amiga. Debo seguir luchando-

Con determinación en su mirar, abrió la puerta y lo primero no se veía bien: Jami y Tere tratando de ahorcarse, Sofí intentaba calmar a Dani, Fer, Nacho y Oli, aunque de repente la rubia también se enfadaba. En ese momento Dani golpeo el agua, al hacerlo, a Mikey se le vino un recuerdo de cuando jugaba en la piscina con sus hermanos, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!- fue corriendo hacia la piscina, captando la atención de sus compañeros, luego dio un salto y se lanzó al agua, salpicando a los demás

-¡MIKEY/MIGUEL ÁNGEL/"ENANIN"!- exclamaron Nacho, Jami y Tere

-¡¿Podrías decirnos a que vino eso?!- se quejó Fer empapado. Pero Mikey aún no salía del agua

-Mikey, no intentes fingir que te ahogas, eres una tortuga y las tortu…- antes de que Dani terminará, Mikey surgió para lanzarle agua a sus compañeros de nuevo

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamó Tere irritada

-Considérenlo una declaración de guerra- dijo Mikey burlonamente- además, estaban haciendo mucho ruido, merecían ser mojados-

-A sí ¿quieres mojarnos? pues entonces yo te daré un baño- Dani contraataco, pero Mikey volvió a zambullirse, haciendo que mojara a Oli

-¡Oye "Chiquita", no te metas conmigo!- Oli le lanzó agua a la niña, quien no dudo en regresarla, accidentalmente mojaron a Sofí, al principio trato de calmarlas y detenerlas, pero al ver que no le hacían caso y la seguían mojando, ella también se unió

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- la oji-ámbar lanzó agua

-¡¿SOFÍ?! ¡¿Tú también?!- exclamo Nacho desquiciado

-Ni crean que yo me uniré a este tonto juego in…-

-¡Cállese!- antes de que Fer se terminará, Dani sujeto su brazo y lo jaló a la piscina

-Merecido se lo tenía- se burló Jami, Mikey aprovecho que ella y Tere estaban distraídas y la mojó, y al creer que su rival lo había hecho, la empujó a la piscina

-¡Eso es por atacarme a traición!-

-¡Tramposa, esto no se queda así!- Tere la tomo del talón y la jaló al agua

-Creo que yo me voy de aquí antes de que…-

-¡No seas gallina Nacho! ¡AL AGUA!- antes de que Nacho huyera, Mikey lo abrazo por detrás y lo metió a la piscina

-¡MI-KEYYYYY!-

-¡BAZOOKA ACUÁTICA!- dijo Dani mientras con ayuda de Mikey se hecho un clavado, salpicando a todos

Y ahí estaban, lanzándose agua con los brazos, piernas, manos e incluso con la boca, al principio estaban molestos y atacaban para desquitarse, pero después comenzaron las competencias, luego vinieron los juegos, las risas y las bromas, cada uno de los integrantes del Escuadrón 14, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, estaban experimentado algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían… alegría y diversión.

…..

Pero no todo estaba bien, afuera de la enfermería de la Base de California Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Abril, Casey, Alex, Leo-F, Pete y Manuel esperaban noticias sobre Rafa, quien era atendido por el Dr. Barragán y su hija, los mellizos estaban inquietos, en especial el mayor, Sensei sintió la tensión, pero antes de preguntar, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Splinter

-Afortunadamente el arma no logró cortar ni herir alguna artería principal, pero perdió algo de sangre, así que por esa está un poco débil, lo mejor será tenerlo en observación- dijo el Dr. Barragán, seguido de Bianca quien salía de la habitación- puedes pasar a verlo si quieres-

-Hijos míos, Abril, Casey, Alejandro, Leonardo, Pete, Manuel, iré a hablar con Rafael, regresó en un momento- cuando Splinter y el Dr. se retiraron, Alex ya no pudo más

-¡LEO, DONNIE! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!- gritó desesperado el niño- Sabía que mi hermana podía llegar a ser terrible cuando se enfada, pero no creí que llegaría tan lejos. Solo espero que puedan perdonarme ¡Leo, eres mi amigo y mi Senpai, sabes que te admiro mucho. Donnie, tú también me agradas, a pesar de que luego bromeo contigo, me has ayudado cuando el ingrato de mi hermano me da la espalda… ¡NO SABES LO AGRADECIDO QUE ESTOY CON USTEDES, SIN OLVIDAR QUE NOS AYUDARON A LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! !ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NO NOS ODIEN!-

-¡TARADO!- como siempre Leo-F le dio un zape para calmarlo, luego lo jaló del cabello para pellizcar y jalar sus mejillas- Deja de hacer el ridículo, esa no es la forma de pedir disculpas, debes ser mantener la compostura, además lo que dices es ilógico, mejor preocúpate por lo que viene, lo más probable es que por estar peleando, Sensei nos dará a todos una sesión ardua de entrenamiento, sin olvidar él… Randori- todos se estremecieron por lo último- pero antes que nada, Leonardo, Donatello…- el niño hizo una reverencia- ¡Lamentó el comportamiento de mi hermana! Les pido disculpas en su nombre, aceptaremos el castigo que merecemos-

-_¿Qué tiene de diferente su disculpa con la mía?_\- pensó Alex molestó

-_Estos niños no tienen remedio_\- Bianca estaba avergonzada de la actitud de ambos

-Ah niños, tranquilícense ¿por qué dejaría de hablarles? solo fue…- a lo lejos, Leo vio a alguien asomarse, era Ceci, pero cuando ella notó que el ninja la vio, huyo de inmediato- discúlpenme, regresó en un momento-

-Ah ¿Leo?-

-¡TE LO DIJE "FUEGUITO"! ¡LEO ESTA MOLESTO PORQUE CECI CASI MATA A RAFA!-

-¡Quieres calmarte de una buena vez!-

-Leo, tranquilo, no es necesario que lo golpees a cada rato- intervino Donnie

-Si sigues golpeándolo, vas a matarle las neuronas- opino Abril

-Relájate viejo, quizás Leo solo se enojo porque alguien que no fue él golpeo a su hermano-

-Eso no ayuda nada Jones-

-Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea iniciar otra discución- opino Pete

Fue así como empezó una especie de ¿conversación? ¿pelea? bueno ambas cosas, pero Manuel no decía nada, solo ansiaba ver a Rafa.

…

Ceci corría por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegó a "su lugar secreto", que en realidad era la bodega de armas, y al entrar fue directamente a una esquina, donde había una tela que parecía cubrir algo, y eso era… el suéter de Daniela. Al tomarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, lo que no sabía era que alguien contemplaba su llanto desde las sombras, pero accidentalmente su seguidor hizo un ruido que alertó a la chica.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate!- de las sombras, lentamente fue saliendo alguien que la dejo con la boca abierta- ¡¿Leonardo?!-

-Hola…-

-Si vas a vengarte por lo que le hice a tu hermano, hazlo solo… no tengas compasión- se volteó de inmediato Ceci mientras se aferraba al suéter

-En primer lugar, no quiero lastimarte, ni siquiera tengo porque hacerlo, después de todo, Rafa muchas veces lleva sus rivales hasta el límite. Lo que me sorprende es que se hayas logrado dejarlo fuera de combate, a mi me cuesta trabajo vencerlo cuando se pone en su estado salvaje- trato de bromear Leo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leonardo?- cuestiono agresiva, en cambio el ninja se sentó de rodillas frente a ella

-Deja por un momento esa imagen de chica dura, se que en el fondo hay una persona que también siente-

-¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso?- Leo solo apunto hacia el suéter, la chica solo se ruborizo avergonzada

-Además… me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de su distanciamiento, estas al pendiente de Alex y Leo, lo sé porque te he visto observarnos en los entrenamientos, cuando Alex se queda con hambre tú le das la comida que ya no quieres, claro a través de mi, o cuando Leonardo se queda dormido estudiando, lo cubres con una cobija. Tus palabras dirán que no te importan, pero tus acciones y tu corazón me demuestran lo contrario- la chica alzó la vista sorprendida ¿cómo era posible que Leo se diera cuenta de esos detalles?- te entiendo, a pesar de que Rafa me molesta, de que Donnie me regañe y de que Mikey me haga enojar a veces… son mis hermanos, y a pesar de todo los amo. Por eso se que…-

-Por eso es que los cuido- se adelanto Ceci- Es verdad que Alex es un payaso despreocupado y Leo un robot amargado, cuando pelean son insoportables y si ambos llegan a unir fuerzas son imparables, muchas veces mi paciencia llega a su límite cuando lidio con ellos. Aún así… me es imposible no quererlos, pero dudo que sus sentimientos sean mutuos, no los culpo, les he hecho tanto daño, desde antes las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros, cuando comenzó la guerra todo empeoró, papá y mamá murieron, y yo debía ser la cabeza de la familia en ese instante, pero todo fue tan rápido, me sentía sola, agobiada, ignoré que mis hermanos también estaban sufriendo, en especial Dani, ella estuvo en el momento que…- presionó el suéter con más fuerza, Leo comprendió lo que quería decir- pero en vez de mostrarles mi apoyo y mi cariño, deje que el miedo y la desesperación me dominará, me desquite con ellos y culpe a Dani de algo que no era verdad. Yo solita aleje a mis hermanos de mi lado, mi orgullo pudo más que mi amor hacia ellos, las peleas y reproches eran constantes, la mayoría yo los comencé y en lugar de arreglar las cosas, las empeoré. Estaba desesperada por librarme de esa situación, es más cuando fue el reclutamiento, para mí fue mi escape de los problemas, tomé la decisión ignorando sus negativas, poniendo mi autoridad antes que sus sentimientos, ese día ni siquiera me despedí de mis hermanos, ni me disculpe con Dani-

Finalmente Ceci lloró como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, no se contuvo, al contrario, quería demostrar lo arrepentida que estaba, que la muerte de su hermana le dolía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que ansiaba ir con ese par y abrazarlos como nunca lo había hecho, pedirles perdón y decirles lo mucho que los quería. A Leo le partió el alma verla así, de algún modo la comprendía, ser el mayor de tu familia no es fácil, desde tu nacimiento tú deber es ser un buen ejemplo, tus errores, triunfos, cualidades, defectos, son constantemente evaluados y comparados, sin olvidar que adquieres la responsabilidad de cuidar a los miembros más pequeños, si fallas en esa tarea… decepcionas a los que confían en ti.

-¿Cómo le haces Leo?-

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa

-¿Cómo le haces para ser un buen hermano? así es, aunque el tarado de Rafael se queja de ti todo el tiempo, en el fondo te admira, lo sé porque… yo también te he observado, no solo eres un buen líder, también eres un buen hermano y amigo, ayudas y cuidas a cada uno de nosotros, incluso a mí, a pesar de mi actitud, das lo mejor de ti en todo momento… eres admirable- se sinceró Ceci viendo al ninja a los ojos, sin embargo, Leo bajó la mirada triste- obviamente no eres perfecto, todos cometemos errores. Yo entiendo como te sientes con respecto a Miguel Ángel-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!-

-Bueno… escuche a Alex mencionarlo, pero fue Bianca quien me contó todo. Leo, al igual que yo, me imagino que también sentiste pánico cuando tú y tus hermanos se quedaron solos, pero aún así, te mantuviste firme y gracias a tu valentía, ayudaste a tus hermanos a seguir adelante. Supongo que cuando fue el Reclutamiento estabas aterrado, el pensar en que tus hermanos estuvieran en peligro de muerte constantemente te agobiaba, por eso querías ir tu solo, para protegerlos ¿verdad?-

-Yo… le prometí a Mikey que siempre cuidaría e él- sus ojos azul oscuro comenzaron a soltar lágrimas

-Sabes, eso es muy hermoso… pero a la vez muy tonto- el ninja frunció el ceño molesto, pero antes de reclamar, Ceci habló- está bien que estés al pendiente de tu hermano pero… Déjame contarte algo ¿Sabías que Dani también tenía los mismos ideales que Mikey?-

-Sí, Alex me comentó eso una vez, y al igual que Mikey…-

-No tenía amigos, siempre se metía en problemas, todos los niños de su escuela, de nuestra colonia la criticaban, yo fui una de ellas. Pero la principal razón por la que la recriminaba no eran sus ideales, sino lo que llevaba el tenerlos, para mí era difícil ver a mi hermanita llegar con un raspón, la ropa manchada y esa carita triste. Obviamente yo, Alex y Leo le dábamos su merecido a quien la lastimaba, pero no servía de mucho, cuando yo ingrese a la secundaria ella todavía iba en la primaria, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo: Por más que uno quisiera estar al pendiente de sus hermanos, no siempre estarás ahí, algún día ellos tendrían que enfrentar la vida solos, y si los haces dependientes de ti, ellos no serán capaces de cuidarse a sí mismos cuando no estés- bajó la mirada triste

Leo analizaba cada palabra que decía Ceci, y era verdad, de hecho Splinter se los dijo una vez, llegaría el día en que Mikey tendría que hacer las cosas solo, tal vez no se preocupo por eso debido a que él y sus hermanos tenían la misma edad, en cambio Ceci y sus hermanos eran de diferentes edades, por eso aprendió la lección antes.

-Tienes razón, pero es inevitable no preocuparse, después de todo…-

-Son tus hermanitos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron sorprendido, Ceci fue la que sonrió

-Oye Leo…- la chica se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo- gracias, por escucharme, y por cuidar de mis hermanos, en verdad te lo agradezco-

El ninja correspondió su gesto, quien hubiera pensado que esa chica distante y solitaria, en el fondo era una buena persona, por primera vez sentía que alguien lo comprendía, era de esperarse, después de todo tenían algunas cosas en común, este seria el inicio de una gran amistad.

…..

En la enfermería…

-Auch, esa Cecilia, espera a que me recuperé, le devolveré el favor pero al doble- recordó su mirada antes de que le clavará la Sai- un momento ¿acaso quería llorar? no, eso es imposible, alguien tan fría y agresiva como…- se detuvo al pronunciar esas palabras- ¿qué estoy haciendo? yo me quejó de la forma en que el mundo me juzga a mí, y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, ah pero le estoy teniéndole consideración a esa "princesita" cuando se supone que es mi enemiga, aguarden, no mejor dicho: es mi rival. Si porque si lo pienso bien Los enemigos se odian a muerte y yo no la odio al grado de matarla, solo me desagrada su actitud presumida, altanera, voluble, quejumbrosa, sin olvidar que le echa la culpa a los demás. De todas formas, eso no quiere decir que no tenga emociones, todos tenemos sentimientos-

-¿Rafa?- sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, ya que no la había oído antes, enfocó su vista a la puerta para ver a quien dijo esas palabras

-M-Ma-nu-el…- estaba atónito, al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero por primera vez escucho a Manuel hablar, quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y corrió a su lado, para estrechar a la tortuga en sus brazos

-Me alegra, el ver que estas bien-

-¡Aguarda un segundo! ¡¿Estás hablando?!- tomó al niño del torso para verlo de frente, a pesar de su herida, su impresión era más grande- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú?-

-Rafa... cuando te conocí parecías ser un mutante enorme e imponente, al principio te tuve miedo, pero… empecé a observarte, y pude ver que eras fuerte y valiente, siempre te esforzabas en todos tus entrenamientos, tratabas de superarte siempre a pesar de lo agotado que estabas, yo quería ser como tú, pero no sabía como acercarme a ti, después de todo "el más fuerte abusa del débil". Pero todo cambio aquella ocasión, cuando me defendiste de esos chicos y me ofreciste ser tu kohai, me di cuenta que Rafa-Senpai también tenía un corazón noble. Aunque entrenar contigo fue duro y difícil al principio, creíste en mí, y a pesar de lo cansado que estabas o si tenías un día díficil, siempre estabas en el gimnasio todos los días a la misma hora solo para enseñarme, tu esfuerzo me motivaba a no darme por vencido, estaba feliz de tenerte a mi lado- sonrió Manuel desde el fondo de su corazón- Había tanto que quería decirte, pero no podía hablar, aún no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Pero al verte en el suelo, herido y llenó de sangre….- desvió su mirada al mismo tiempo en que una lágrima recorría su mejilla- Sentí mucho miedo, había tantas cosas que decir, mucho por aprender, escuchar, no solo eres mi Senpai, eres mi mejor amigo Rafa, no quería perderte-

Al escuchar las palabras del pequeño, Rafa se sintió conmovido, sin contar a Mikey, nadie le había dicho algo tan dulce en toda su vida, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera mal por ver a su kohai llorar, por lo que lo tomo de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Manuel, no debes llorar, eres un guerrero ¿recuerdas? además no hay razón para hacerlo, estoy aquí, si crees que está herida va a acabar conmigo, estas equivocado, necesitan más que esto para acabar conmigo, además ¿quién va a enseñarte a defenderte de esos abusivos? Leo o Donnie, son buenos ninjas, pero uno es un perfeccionista y el otro un cerebrito, Abril es algo suave, Casey un loco, Alex ni se diga y Leonardillo es un amargado, ya ni hablamos de la "Princesita". No podría dejar a mi mejor alumno solo, recuerda la promesa que te hice, y Rafael Hamato siempre cumple lo que promete- acarició su cabeza un poco, Manuel nuevamente lo abrazo, solo que ahora el ninja correspondió su gesto- Gracias Manuel, muchas gracias-

Estaba agradecido con el pequeño ¿quién hubiera pensado que alguien ajeno a su familia pudiera darle tanto cariño y alivio a su corazón? Después de mucho tiempo, Rafa pudo dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad.

…

Laboratorio de Investigación, Amazonas, 20:45 hrs

Murakami estaba con Cabeza de Piel, quien al teclear una pantalla, está mostró unos hologramas que proyectaban mapas, planos, fotografías de algunos soldados y videos de batallas contra el Kraang.

-Maestro, hemos trabajado en la información que se obtuvo de la Base de Datos del Enemigo, mucha de ella es de gran importancia pero está protegida por un código de seguridad el cual no hemos logrado descifrar. Aún así, los datos que no están asegurados nos serán de gran ayuda en nuestras estrategias, ya que nos muestran los próximos blancos del Kraang- explicaba Cabeza de Piel al momento en que presionaba unas teclas y la pantalla, donde se mostró un mapa del mundo- la mayoría de las zonas de ataque son fuentes importantes de nuestro ecosistema, lo más probable es que busquen destruir o infectar nuestra biodiversidad-

-Era de esperarse, si logran alterar la vida en la Tierra, su invasión será más sencilla para ellos, y difícil para nosotros-

-Eso no es todo, hay algo más grave…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-He analizado los reportes de las misiones de las Elites, en especial la de Bronce y Plateada, a pesar de que su prioridad es el rescate de los civiles, sus peleas son cada vez más duras, y aunque nuestros soldados son buenos y luchan hasta el final, se han perdido batallas, hay heridos, bajas e incluso algunos son capturados. Lo que quiero decirle es que la prioridad del Kraang es la captura de civiles, niños y jóvenes son su principal objetivo, como si buscarán algo-

-O mejor dicho a alguien-

\- Maestro… ¿ha oído sobre "el Área 67"?-

-Escuche hace mucho, pero nunca se comprobó su existencia, de hecho solo es una leyenda-

-Nuestro enemigo tiene un archivo con ese nombre, no he logrado acceder a él, pero si el Kraang tiene esto puede que dicha Base haya existido, por lo poco que se, era una instalación Súper Secreta, cuyos experimentos y trabajos estaban relacionados con la cura de las mutaciones y defensas contra las armas biológicas del Kraang, pero se cree que el principal objetivo del Área era crear los llamados "Súper-Soldados". Pero como dije, nunca se comprobó su existencia, y de haber tenido éxito, los especímenes hubieran sido utilizados en la guerra-

-Pero si esos proyectos existieron o no, aún puede que la información de esa Base sea interés del enemigo, y si desarrollan esas investigaciones…- Murakami acomodo sus lentes y duro unos minutos en silencio- estaremos todos en peligro. Debemos actuar de inmediato, Cabeza de Piel, has un análisis de todas las zonas de ataque y acomódalas por orden de prioridad. Que los Capitanes de las Elites y los Jefes de Departamento se reúnan en la sala de Videoconferencias la las 5 horas mañana, debemos darles a conocer la situación-

-¿Qué hay de los novatos Maestro? Muchos de ellos son jóvenes, pero tienen espíritu, y aunque no han tenido una batalla real, le aseguro que muchos querrán participar, en especial cierto Escuadrón-

-Aún no están preparados para enfrentar al Kraang, así que por ahora solo nos queda entrenarlos lo mejor posible, aunque comprendó tu punto, no descarto la probabilidad de que no solo el Kraang, sino también... el Pie nos encuentre, si eso llega a ocurrir, que al menos los cadetes puedan defenderse para ayudar a los ciudadanos de la Resistencia a escapar. Por ahora no deben saber nada, en especial el Escuadrón 14, reconozco que cada uno de sus miembros tienen habilidades increíbles, pero cuando se trata de trabajar en equipo son decepcionantes, cada quien actúa por su lado o quieren cargan con el peso del equipo, y en una guerra no puedes ganar una batalla tú solo, por más fuerte que seas, siempre tendrás una debilidad, y es ahí donde debes apoyarte en tus compañeros. Así que te pido discreción, se lo mucho que estimas a Mikey-kun y Ignacio-san, pero por su bien no los involucres en esto, aún tienen mucho que aprender-

-Entendido Maestro-

Cabeza de Piel regresó al trabajo mientras Murakami se dirigía a la salida. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que alguien había escuchado la conversación.

….

En los dormitorios, 22:30 hrs

En el dormitorio del lado de los chicos, Mikey observaba la ventana, había sido un día complejo, por una parte sentía intriga y ansias debido a lo que Murakami le dijo, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estuviera preparado. Por otra parte estaba contento, él junto con su equipo se habían divertido, jamás imagino que algo tan sencillo pudiera darles a todos un momento de alegría, pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, este solo era el inicio, debía esforzarse más si quería unirlos, sin embargo, esto comprobó que si podrían llegar a ser un verdadero equipo.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir Mikey?- esas palabras lo sorprendieron, al mismo tiempo que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Dani quien se asomaba desde la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas

-Dani ¿qué haces despierta? Ya es tarde, vete a dormir-

-Sigue tu propio consejo Senpai, y respondiendo tu pregunta, necesito saber algo… ¿Oli te ha dicho algo sobre?- la niña señalo su cabeza

Mikey se puso nervioso por la pregunta, tenía una respuesta pero no podía responderla.

**_Flashback_**

**_Ese día Oli estaba en la enfermería, ya era la 5 vez de iba esta semana, la razón: Sus dolores de cabeza, los cuales eran constantes y más fuertes. Pero trataba de mantenerlo en secreto, incluso le pidió a Val que no dijera nada a sus compañeros, obviamente a la chica no le pareció su idea, por eso se lo hizo saber a Mikey, sabía que el podría hacer que Oli le dijera todo sin temor. Al enterarse de esto, el ninja decidió averiguar lo que le pasaba a su amiga ¿estaba enferma o la mordida de la araña le estaba provocando secuelas? ¿sería grave? pero lo más importante ¿si se sentía mal por qué no decía nada? Estaba molesto, pero al recordar que él también se callaba cuando se sentía mal física y emocionalmente, sonrió apenado._**

**_-Leo, Rafa, Donnie, perdónenme, ahora sé lo que se siente cuando alguien que aprecias no te dice lo que le pasa- pensó tristemente el ninja. Cuando Oli por fin salió de la enfermería, pero antes de que Mikey se acercara a preguntar…_**

**_-No te preocupes Mikey, estoy bien-_**

**_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo supiste que…-_**

**_-¿Qué estabas ahí? simplemente lo supe- contesto la chica desviando la mirada rápidamente, Mikey frunció el ceño- de acuerdo, te escuche venir…-_**

**_-Oli, no hice ningún ruido, seré distraído pero no tonto-_**

**_-Yo no dije eso Mikey-_**

**_-Entonces contéstame ¿a qué fuiste a la enfermería?- la chica no sabía que inventar- Oli…- el ninja la miro a los ojos serio, Oli se quedó atónita, nunca lo había visto así- ¿todavía tienes esos dolores de cabeza, verdad?-_**

**_-Val te dijo algo ¿verdad?-_**

**_-Sí, y que bueno que lo hizo, Oli no puedes ocultar algo así ¿qué tal si es grave?-_**

**_-No Mikey, no es nada grave, solo es molesto, pero estoy bien-_**

**_-¡Olivia!- ahora si su expresión mostraba enojo, la miro fijamente por unos segundos, aunque después se fue calmando y puso una carita tierna, con sierto aire de tristeza- si te lo pregunto es porque me preocupas ¿cómo se que lo que te pasa no te afectará en un futuro? ¿si algo te pasa durante los entrenamientos? Recuerda que somos amigos, y los amigos confían el uno al otro, se cuidan, se quieren y se apoyan, así que te prometo que sin importar lo que me digas, nada cambiará nuestra amistad, te lo juro por la memoria de mis padres y por mis hermanos- _**

**_Un breve silencio se presentó. Oli sabía lo importante que era para Mikey su familia, y si hacia una promesa en su nombre, seguro la cumpliría. Por lo que decidió contarle.  
_**

**_-Esto que te voy a decir es verdad, te lo juro por mi mamá que lo que escuches no es una broma o una mentira. Y una cosa más… no me odies por eso- el ninja se sorprendió ¿Por qué iba a odiarla?- Mikey ¿recuerdas cuando Tere y Jami se pelearon o cuando el muro de la prueba nos cayó encima?-_**

**_-Si lo recuerdo, de hecho Nacho dijo que tú sabías que Jami y Tere estaban peleando, pero ¿cómo pudiste saberlo si tú no estabas ahí?-_**

**_-Pues yo, la verdad… sabía que iba a pasar- ante esa respuesta Mikey estaba confundido- así es Mikey no se cómo pero, puedo ver escenas de cosas que sucederán en el futuro, y cada vez que eso pasa me duele la cabeza o a veces eso sucede en mis sueños, pero empezó a ocurrir desde que la araña me mordió, al principio pensé que era un efecto secundario del veneno o un daño permanente, pero Cabeza de Piel me hizo unas pruebas y me dijo que ya no rastros del veneno en mi sangre, además de que mis sistemas están sanos. Así que no comprendo que me sucede-_**

**_-Entonces ¿puedes ver el futuro?-_**

**_-Al parecer si-_**

**_-Oli…. ¡ESO ES INCREIBLE!-_**

**_-¡¿Qué?!- no esperaba esa reacción de su amigo_**

**_-Wow, ahora comprendo porque cada vez que algo pasaba tu nos prevenías o nos salvabas, debe ser genial poder ver el futuro, dime ¿qué se siente? ¿ya sabes cómo usarlo? ¿Puedes ver todo lo que pasara? eso es lo más cercano a un superpoder, Oli eres afortunada-_**

**_-Si lo dices de esa manera suena genial, pero no es la gran cosa, me duele la cabeza cada vez que tengo esas visiones, hasta en mis sueños las tengo, no tengo control sobre ellas. Además esto puede perjudicarme, si el Área de Ciencias se enteran ¿qué tal si me encierran para hacer experimentos conmigo? y otra cosa… la gente me vería como un fenómeno ¡Ah! maldita la hora en la que mordió esa araña-_**

**_-Oli, Oli, Oli, cálmate ¿no te das cuenta que ahora tienes un don? mira lo que has logrado hasta el momento y todo lo que podrías hacer con él, sabrías cosas que nos ayudaría en las batallas, salvarías vidas y quizás hasta podría servirnos para vencer al Kraang. Solo necesitas aprender a controlarlo-_**

**_-No lo sé Mikey, no creo poder con esto-_**

**_-Oye si sobreviviste a esa explosión, atravesaste Centroamérica con otros 5 chicos sin que el Kraang los atrapara y superaste el veneno de esa arañota, puedes con esto, además no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a Dani, Sofí, Fer, Tere, Nacho, Val y no olvidemos a Jami. Entre todos te ayudaremos-_**

**_-No Mikey, no podemos decirle a nadie de mi "poder", de por sí creo que Jamizell ya sospecha algo, si nos delata me enviarán al laboratorio y seré "conejillo de Indias". Por eso te pido que no le digas a NADIE lo que hablamos, mucho menos a Dani- recalco Oli seriamente_**

**_-Pero Oli…-_**

**_-Por favor Mikey, te lo suplico. Porque si Dani se entera de esto, se sentirá responsable, no quiero hacerla sentir mal otra vez por mi culpa, así que por favor ayúdame a mantener el secreto-_**

**_-Ah… - parte de lo que su amiga dijo era verdad, la niña aún se seguía culpando por lo que pasó con Oli, y si se enteraba d eesto, de seguro se sentiría igual o peor que antes, solo por eso decidió apoyar a su amiga- está bien, no diré nada-_**

**_\- Gracias Mikey- la chica abrazo a la tortuga fuertemente, quien correspondió el abrazo- en verdad te lo agradezco, de todas formas si te reclama, yo te defenderé, así que no te preocupes. Así que ¿prometes guardar el secreto?-_**

**_-Lo prometo- ambos juntaron sus meñiques, sellando su promesa_**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-No Dani, me temó que no me podido averiguar nada._ Lo siento Dani, le prometí a Oli que no diría nada sobre su poder. Pero… no le prometí hacer que tú hables con ella_\- pensó Mikey maliciosamente- Sabes Dani ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?-

-¿Eh? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices Mikey? Si de por si me evita-

-Mira Dani… tanto tú y como ella sufren por eso- Dani se sorprendió ante esta revelación- así es Dani, Oli se siente culpable por lo que pasó entre ustedes, descuida, no me ha contado nada, de hecho si no quieren hacerlo está bien, pero no estoy de acuerdo de que en lugar de tratar de arreglar las cosas, estén evadiendo la situación, o dime ¿no te importa su relación? ¿Acaso no quieres que vuelvan a ser las amigas que eran antes?-

-Yo… Quiero que volvamos a hablarnos como antes- un brillo se pudo apreciar en sus ojos castaño claro

-Entonces no la dejes ir, habla con ella, y si ella se niega, insiste, insiste hasta el final, pero lo más importante, expresa tus sentimientos. Porque ella cree que tú le tienes rencor, y tú crees que ella está a tu lado por obligación, yo se que eso no es lo que piensas pero ¿de qué sirve que me cuentes a mi las cosas si la persona a quien debes decírcelas no lo sabe?- la niña bajo la mirada

Antes de decir algo, Nacho entró a la habitación, pero no dijo nada debido a que se veía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Nacho ¿mucho trabajo de nuevo, verdad? pero no te desveles, recuerda que mañana tenemos entrenamiento en el Simulador, oye y a todo esto ¿cómo esta Cabeza de Piel? supongo que también está cansado ¿cierto?- pero al ver que el chico no le hacía caso, se quedó extrañado- Nacho ¿estás bien?- seguía sin recibir respuesta- ¡Nacho!-

-¡Ah! ¿qué? ¿emergencia? ¿qué sucede?- dio un brinco de susto

-¿Todo está bien allá?- Dani recargo sus caderas en el marco de la ventana para tratar de asomarse

-Oye "Chaparrita" ¿por qué haces tanto...- se levantó Tere somnolienta, pero al ver a la niña en el borde de la ventana, se alarmó- ¡Enana! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!- la sujeto Tere de la cintura y la jaló hacia atrás- ¿quieres romperte la cabeza acaso?-

-Tranquila "Rosadita" solo quería ver si los chicos estaban bien- se molestó al verla alterada, luego Tere se asomo por la ventana de la misma manera que Dani

-¡Ustedes, más les vale dormirse de inmediato! ¡Nada más hacen otro ruido y les romperé la espalda!- cerro la ventana fuertemente

-Vaya, esa niña necesita relajarse- dijo Mikey temeroso- pero dime Nacho ¿estás bien? te notó distraído-

-Ah sí… no te preocupes Mikey, eso solo que Cabeza de Piel me pidió revisar unos archivos y bueno, ya sabes a trabajar- el chico tomo su laptop y empezó a teclear- por cierto Mikey…gracias-

-Eh ¿Por qué me agradeces?- preguntó Mikey mientras subía a su cama

-Porque…- dio un leve suspiró antes de continuar- durante mi infancia no me llevaba bien con los niños de mi colonia ni de mi escuela, lo mismo paso en mi adolescencia, por eso no tuve amigos, así que solo me enfoque en el estudio y el trabajo, creía que eso estaba bien para mí. Pero… desde que los conocía ustedes, mi vida ahora son entrenamientos, problemas, peleas y Hashi-

-_Eso no es muy dulce Nacho_\- pensó Mikey desilusionado

-Pero también me di cuenta de lo vacia que era mi vida, por primera vez en mi vida pude sentir como se siente que alguien ajeno a tu familia te ayude, se preocupe por ti y este a tu lado en todo momento. Y hoy después de mucho tiempo, no solo me divertí, sino que también me olvide de todo, incluso de nuestras diferencias, y aunque ese momento no duro mucho, me hizo feliz. Y por eso te lo agradezco Mikey, tú lo hiciste posible-

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Mikey no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de alegría, su esfuerzo no fue en vano, había logrado darle un momento de felicidad al chico, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

-No tienes que agradecerme Nacho. Además no lo hice posible... lo hicimos posible- el ninja bajó a abrazarlo, el chico correspondió su gesto. Duraron así unos momentos cuando la tortuga bostezo- Lo siento, fue un día agotador- se separó de Nacho mientras se tallaba los ojos

-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir. Yo aún estaré despierto un rato-

-No te desveles, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas cuando tengas 30- se acomodo en su cama

-Jajaja, descuida, no tardaré mucho-

-Si claro, siempre dices eso y te duermes tarde- bostezó de nuevo- solo espero que no te…- finalmente el sueño le ganó

-Buenas noches Mikey- dijo el chico, quien subió a taparlo- _Felicidades Mikey, finalmente tu esfuerzo por unir al equipo está dando resultados, y a pesar de las veces que fallabas, nunca te diste por vencido, te admiró amigo. Aún nos falta mucho, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que nos convirtamos en un verdadero equipo, aunque no te mentiré, Jami y Tere me preocupan- _pensaba el chico mientras bajaba de la litera de Mikey. Ya en su cama empezó a teclear su laptop_\- Pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta, ¿qué será eso del Área 67? por lo que escuche parece ser un mito, pero si el Kraang está interesado en ella, entonces debe haber existido, y puede ser importante, debo averiguar más. Pero debo mantener un perfil bajo, si Cabeza de Piel me descubre, no solo perderé acceso a su laboratorio y no podré hacer nada, sino que aparte Murakami se enfadará y puede que me castigue por meterme en un asunto del cual los cadetes estamos excluidos, sea como sea, quiero contribuir de algún modo-_

….

En el dojo….

A pesar de lo tarde que era, Murakami estaba meditando, necesitaba aclarar su mente, además de lo que le dijo Cabeza de Piel, había otro asunto que no lo tenía tranquilo.

_Murakami POV_

_-Así que en todo este tiempo, Yoshi-san estaba vivo, al igual que el hijo menor de Hoshino, estoy feliz por eso, ya sabía que ese rostro me recordaba a alguien, pero su apellido me hizo dudar, sin olvidar que yo mismo vi el hogar de dos de mis grandes amigos y kohais hecho cenizas. Pero también estoy preocupado, Mikey-kun se sorprendió al saber de la amistad que tenía con su padre, lo cual significa que Yoshi-san nunca le habló de mi, o incluso de su pasado, por lo que es probable que no sepa nada sobre sus orígenes, de ser así debo ser cuidadoso. Para empezar debo averiguar porque ese niño está involucrado en la guerra, conociendo a Hamato el no dejaría que su hijo se involucrará en la batalla, en especial con lo que pasó hace 16 años, otra cosa que debo saber es si los hermanos de Mikey-kun también están vivos. Por alguna razón sospecho que lo que me dirá Mikey-kun no será nada bueno, por eso debo estar preparado, porque al igual que yo, él también tendrá muchas dudas, depende de lo que me diga, las responderé, pero no sé si sea buena idea hacerlo, el joven es fuerte, pero "hasta el roble más fuerte puede romperse" y Mikey-kun no es la excepción, solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen-_

_Fin del POV_

Luego de su yukata sacó una fotografía, en donde estaban retratados tres hombres, dos de ellos tenían alrededor de 20 años, y el otro se veía de 36 años, los tres tenían en sus uniformes el símbolo del Clan Hamato. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella y luego suspiró triste.

-Durante ese tiempo no solo perdí la vista, sino que perdí a mis amigos-

En otra parte….

En lo que parecía un dojo, se encontraba Bradford y Xever, acompañados de otro hombre, este vestía un suéter rosa, pantalón gris, su piel era de color y su cabello rizado, negro y corto, todos estaban de rodillas frente a una pantalla, la cual mostraba a un hombre, el cual vestía una armadura, su rostro era cubierto por un casco.

-¡He invertido gran parte de mi capital en tu laboratorio, en armas y equipo, para que me traigan fracasos!- regaño el hombre con voz sombría

-Maestro Destructor, me temó que no solo el Kraang, parece que hay cierto grupo conformado por humanos y mutantes que está involucrado- explicó Bradford

-Creemos que son una organización cuyo objetivo es detener al Kraang, aunque parece ser que ayudan a los civiles, por lo visto ambas especies trabajan juntas y...- decía el científico de nombre Stockman

-¡¿Humanos y mutantes trabajando juntos?!- dijo un golpe en su silla furioso- eso no puede ser posible, los humanos no deben juntarse con esa escoria, y aquellos que no comprenden eso... merecen ser eliminados-

-No se preocupe Maestro, le aseguró que acabaremos con esos fenómenos y sus aliados-

-Asegúrense de eliminar a todos ellos, pero traiganme a uno vivo, si hay algún tipo de organización o Base Secreta, entonces debemos saber donde se esconden esos parásitos ¡Vayan! Y más les vale no fallar esta vez-

-Ya escuchaste al Maestro tonto, así que ponté a trabajar- la comunicación terminó, Bradford y Xever empujaron a Stockman bruscamente a la salida.

-¿Así que humanos y mutantes se ayudan mutuamente?- susurró Kyle furioso, porque eso quería decir que Mikey tenía razón, y eso le desagradaba- No importa, de todos modos, esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando, finalmente saldré de este basurero, y así, buscaré en cada parte del mundo al responsable de mi desgracia, y cuando lo encuentre... disfrutaré acabar con el lentamente-

* * *

**Bueno amigos, me temó que eso es todo por ahora, quizás este capítulo no era lo que esperaban, pero no se desesperen, pronto ocurrirá algo inesperado para nuestros heroés.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews:**

**Jami: Amiga mía, lamentó tardarme tanto, pero espero que al menos este capítulo te haya divertido, solo ten un poco de paciencia, este cap solo es el inicio de la verdadera tormenta, trataré de apresurarme, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, TE MANDÓ UN FUERTE ABRAZO :D**

**Val: Me temó que te dejaré en suspenso de nuevo, pero descuida, muy pronto sabrás lo que Murakami tiene que decirle a Mikey, y esto no es nada, espera el próximo capítulo, habrá algo grande... y doloroso. Gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Bilbogirl: Respondiendo tu pregunta, no, Destructor no tiene alianza contra el Kraang, por ahora, pero esta aprovechando la guerra para sus propios intereses. Y captura tanto a mutantes como a humanos para sus trabajos forzados entre otras cosas. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, yo también te mandó besos :D**

**andyhamato99: Bueno, nadie dijo que los comienzos son buenos, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano ambos equipos aprenderan, aunque te diré una cosa... preparate para lo que viene porque será un TEREEMOTO. Gracias por tu apoyo :D **

**Andrea: Descuida, aún falta para el reencuentro, no mucho pero ya llegara. Que bueno que te guste mi historia, gracias por leerla :D**

**mercedes carmona: Gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D**

**También les agradezco a: lisonic01,Sweet Adventure, Andrea Cedillo, ruth ferrer, annie montero, melody navarro, nuria ordoez y famouswords123 :D**

**Bueno amigos, esto es todo por ahora, gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en otro cap de GB y no olviden que los quiero :D **


	25. Capítulo 24: Rompiendo barreras

**Hola amigos, lo sé, he estado ausente 6 meses con 2 días, y se que muchos de ustedes ansian saber más de esta historia, en verdad lamentó la demora pero han pasado tantas cosas, bueno, no voy a aburrirlos, espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrutenlo. **

Capítulo 24: Rompiendo barreras

Salón de Entrenamiento, 9:42 hrs, Amazonas

Los cadetes estaban teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo que esta vez Murakami no los instruía, sino Julián, Capitán de la Elite Dorada, aunque podía apreciarse algunos vendajes, al parecer ocasionados en su última misión, aun así estaba en condiciones de pelear y era bueno, cada que hacia una demostración de alguna técnica de combate o defensa, él siempre ganaba. El verlo en ese estado preocupo a los cadetes, debido a que los "Diamantes" eran los mejores soldados, en especial el Capitán Julián, y para que estuviera en esas condiciones, significaba que las cosas estaban empeorando en la superficie. Aunque por otra parte, está era la oportunidad perfecta para los aspirantes a la Elite Diamante de mostrar sus habilidades, pero a Mikey le preocupaba otra cosa.

_Mikey POV_

_-Hamato y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, en la guerra para ser exacto-_

_-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, jamás me imagine que encontraría a alguien que conociera a Splinter… en la guerra, mucho menos que ese alguien fuera un humano, y un amigo. Eso me intriga, después de todo Sensei nunca hablaba de su pasado, quizás Murakami-Sensei sepa la razón, en parte comprendo el porqué lo oculte, debió haber sufrido mucho en ese tiempo, ya que Sensei no puede responderme mis dudas, es por eso que tengo que ver a Murakami, él debe tener todas las respuestas que busco, algo me dice que debo saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo siento una inquietud en mi interior, no sé si es ansiedad o miedo. Pero algo tengo por seguro, quiero saber todo acerca de Splinter, lo que vivió durante la guerra, porque nos oculto su amistad con Murakami, su pasado, su sufrimiento… sé que Splinter ocultaba algo doloroso, y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con algo que ocurrió en la guerra- fue en eso que recordó de niño, la vez que lo descubrió llorar por alguien: Tang-Shen, Miwa, Yûshin y Hikari- tal vez esas personas que menciono eran importantes para Splinter ¿Y si entre ellas estaba mi mamá?- se detuvo al pensar en la última palabra- mi mamá… tal vez Murakami pueda decirme lo que pasó con ella, quiero saberlo, tengo derecho a saberlo por más cruel que sea, solo así podré librarme de esta incertidumbre que me ha acompañado por 15 años-_

_Fin del POV_

El pequeño estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que a cada rato Tere, quien en esta ocasión fue su compañera de combate, lo estaba derribando, esto capto la atención de los demás.

-Oh una de dos "Enanín", o me estas subestimando o estas distraído, por si no te has percatado el capitán Julián esta aquí, así que se machito y dame pelea ¿no que ibas a ser el mejor y salvar al mundo del Kraang?-

-Lo siento Tere, lo admito estaba distraído, inténtalo de nuevo, ahora si te voy a ganar-

-Oye "Enanín", si no te sientes bien mejor ve a descansar, y cuando te calmes regresas a entrenar-

-Gracias Tere, pero no hay tiempo para descansar, las cosas deben estar mal en la superficie, a tal grado de que el capitán Julián este herido, Murakami no nos haya dado clase, que el hospital este a reventar, sin mencionar las malas noticias que envían los infiltrados. No tengo tiempo para descansar, así que vamos, dame tu mejor golpe-

-Bueno si es así, entonces deja de andar en la Luna, imagínate que el Kraang nos atacara en este momento y tú ahí papando moscas, así que si en verdad quieres ser un soldado digno, ponte a pelear que mi paciencia se está acabando, y cuando eso pasé ahora si no responderé si acabas llorando-

-De acuerdo Tere, y me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi- aunque como respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-¡No estoy preocupada! Solo… que a mí me gusta que me den pelea, así que mueve ese caparazón y dame todo lo que tienes-

-De acuerdo. _No cabe duda, la misma actitud de Rafa, me pregunto ¿si se conocieran se llevarían bien o serían rivales?_\- pensó el ninja antes de volver al combate

-Oigan chicos, díganme que no soy la única que cree que algo le pasa a Mikey- comentó Dani sin dejar de pelear contra Oli

-No eres la única Dani, algo le preocupa, puedo sentirlo- Sofí la apoyo

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionan, parece que no durmió bien anoche, y murmuraba cosas en sueños- dijo Fer

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunto Nacho

-Pues decía frases como "tengo muchas preguntas", "no te vayas", pero la que más me preocupo fue la de "dime la verdad"-

-¿"Dime la verdad"? ¿De qué estará hablando?-

Pero antes de otra pegunta, el silbato sonó, era hora de un descanso, todos los equipos fueron a las bancas a beber agua, secarse el sudor y descansar un poco, excepto Mikey, quien sin decir una palabras se dirigió a la salida del Salón.

-¡Enanín espera!- Tere trató de detenerlo pero el ninja la ignoró, algo molesta fue a reunirse con el resto de los chicos- saben, aunque no diga nada, ese niño tiene algo-

-Finalmente te das cuenta- se burló Jami

-Yo ya lo sabía, es más me di cuenta antes que tú-

-Chicas cálmense, no es momento de discutir- antes de iniciar una pelea, Sofí intervino- necesitamos concentrarnos, algo le pasa a Mikey, y por su actitud debe ser algo muy delicado-

-Pues lo único que noto de él es que esta distraído- opino Fer aunque al recordar que Mikey al despertar, lo saludo como de costumbre, pero no con esa alegría característica de él

-Mikey con tal de no preocupar a los demás, se calla su dolor- dijo Dani- ¿pero qué será lo que pusó así? Quizás extraña a sus hermanos-

-O se volvió a atragantar de pizza- sugirió Tere

-¿Se habrá acordado de su padre?- dijo Sofí

-También pudo haber soñado con su mamá, una vez lo descubri llorando cuando eso pasó- habló Nacho

-¿Tendrá que ver con su charla que tuvo con Murakami?- dijo Oli intrigada

-¿Mikey hablo con Murakami?- cuestionaron todos

-Sí, ayer en la tarde, cuando el almuerzo acabo Mikey fue a caminar a la Base y por casualidad se encontró con Murakami-

-¿Será por eso que Sensei no nos dio clase hoy?- opino Fer

-Recuerda que ayer regresaron los "Diamantes", y obvio Murakami debe estar al tanto de la situación- Jami defendió a Sensei, luego miro a Oli desafiantemente- además… Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste a la enfermería después del almuerzo, luego viniste a la piscina con nosotros, y el dojo queda lejos de esos lugares. Así que ¿cómo puedes saber eso?-

-Porque… simplemente lo sé- ahora si Oli se había delatado solita, pero la cuestión era ¿sería correcto decirle a sus compañeros la verdad?- tengo que ir a la enfermería- mintió para evitar el interrogatorio

-Esa chica… algo nos oculta, y yo voy a descubrirlo- susurró Jami mientras bebía de su botella

…..

En California…

Debido a la herida de Rafa, Splinter le dijo que no haría entrenamiento, pero que iría a las clases teóricas, por lo que durante la clase, no prestó mucha atención y tenía una expresión de molestia.

-Y al estar en contacto con estos hongos, sus efectos pueden producir alucinaciones, los que han sido víctimas de ellas dicen haber visto sus más grandes temores. Por lo que si llegan a verlas en el campo de batalla, es preferible no tocarlas, ya que si las esporas ingresan a su sistema ¡BAM! se intoxicarán y… pueden morir de miedo- explicaba Rockwell, lo último asusto a varios estudiantes, otros solo rodaron los ojos y hubo quienes no tomaron en serio esas palabras. Finalmente la campana sonó- bien eso es todo por ahora cadetes, no olviden que el miércoles tendremos simulación, donde el escenario será un ambiente contaminado con armas biológicas del Kraang, así que les recomiendo repasar sus lecciones, porque les digo por experiencia, es más probable que mueran por envenenamiento que por un MS o un Kraang-

-Ah simulación de nuevo-

-Que aburrido-

-Puede ser interesante-

-Rockwell es aterrador cuando se lo propone-

-Ignoralo, solo es un mono loco. Literalmente Jajajaja-

Comentaban algunos cadetes. Mientras empacaban sus libros, Casey noto el ánimo de su amigo, quien se apresuro a salir del aula, el chico lo alcanzo a tiempo.

-Vamos viejo, al menos descansaras por un tiempo del entrenamiento, podrás hacer lo que quieras-

-Si como no, para tu información, Sensei me castigo, por lo que tendré sesiones de meditación y control de ira. Al menos en los entrenamientos puedo desahogarme- contesto Rafa molesto

-Bueno esa parte la entiendo, los combates a mí también me hacen sentir vivo-

-Sabes, no me importaría recibir una IE, con tal de entrenar soportaría lo que sea-

-Por desgracia, debido a que últimamente ha habido muchos heridos, las inyecciones están escasas. Pero sabes, esa chica es una desconsiderada, apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito…-

-No, la culpa también fue mía- interrumpió Rafa, al mismo tiempo en que recordaba su enfrentamiento

_-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODOS ME VEAN COMO LA MALA DEL CUENTO! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?! ¡¿Crees que es fácil perderlo todo en un segundo?! ¡PERDÍ A CASI TODA MI FAMILIA, CLARO QUE ME DOLIÓ! ¡¿TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SE SIENTE ESO?!-_

-Admito que tiene mal carácter pero no es mala persona, además… yo también la lastime- se alejo el ninja a toda velocidad, dejando a Casey confundido

…..

Leo y Ceci iban camino al Dojo, fue hasta que Leo notó a Ceci muy callada, de hecho se veía triste.

-Ceci ¿estás bien?-

-Ah perdona Leo ¿qué dijiste?-

-Has estado así desde la mañana, si es por lo de Rafa…-

-No es eso, bueno en parte si pero…- la chica dudaba si decirle al líder la verdad

-Ceci, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, para eso somos amigos ¿no?- eso dejo sorprendida a Ceci, quien suspiro antes de continuar

-Verás Leo… yo no quise lastimar a Rafa, en verdad, es solo que mientras peleábamos, comencé a enfadarme porque no podía callarlo, quería cerrarle la boca y como no pude hacerlo con palabras, comencé a desesperarme y cuando eso pasa mi lado violento se libera, y cuando me doy cuenta y veo todo lo que provoque. Lo que quiero decir es…Alex estaba contigo cuando auxiliaron a Rafa, y me vio con el sai lleno de sangre, si vieras la expresión que hizo en ese momento. De seguro piensa lo peor de mi-

-No digas eso, Alex y Leo te quieren, eres su hermana a pesar de todo-

-Ya no estoy segura de eso Leo: los trate mal, les eche la culpa, les dije cosas horribles y trate de controlarlos. Siempre lastimo a todos los que son importantes para mí, incluso ahora, por ejemplo contigo que has sido bueno conmigo. Es por eso que me portaba así, no quería agradarte, porque tarde o temprano iba a hacerte daño y mira, por poco mato a tu hermano. Se de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me descontrolo, aún así ya no quiero causar dolor a los que amo, por eso prefiero estar sola, créeme si pudiera me cambiaría de equipo, pero debido a nuestra reputación nadie me aceptaría, y no quiero renunciar porque en verdad quiero participar en la guerra, así que no tengo otra opción. Pero ahora...- volteó a ver al líder- tengo un amigo a quien no pienso defraudar, por eso haré todo los posible para ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermanito, no me importa tener que dejar de lado mi orgullo, pondré todo de mi parte para mejorar al equipo. Y sobre mis hermanos… ellos están mejor sin mí, gracias por cuidar de ellos, solo quisiera poder decirles que estoy orgullosa de lo mucho que han madurado-

-Estas equivocada Ceci, no sabes cuanta falta les haces a Alex y a Leo, y aunque no lo creas se preocupan por ti. Quizás no soy el indicado para decirte esto pero… debes arreglar las cosas con tus hermanos antes de que sea tarde, ya perdiste a tus padres y a tu hermanita, no pierdas a los mellizos-

Fue lo último que dijo mientras iban al dojo.

…

En el Dojo, ya se encontraban Donnie, Abril y los mellizos, momentos después entro Casey

-¿A dónde fuiste Casey? creí que no vendrías al entrenamiento- lo regaño Abril mientras se ponía el equipo

-Tranquila pelirroja, solo fui a darle ánimos a Rafa, además sabes que soy un hombre de acción por lo que no me perdería el entrenamiento, así que no extrañes mi presencia-

-Ella lo dijo porque tardaste demasiado, no me extrañaría si nos castigarán de nuevo por tu culpa- alejo Donnie a la chica de los coqueteos de su rival, quien le dirigió una mirada desafiante

-Ah todo esto ¿cómo esta Rafa?- interrumpió Alex la escena de celos

-Se veía molesto, es frustrante para él no poder venir al entrenamiento, después de todo estas sesiones lo tranquilizan. Pero que se puede hacer, con esa herida de seguro…¡Auch!- Abril lo callo con un codazo

-Lo sabemos, si usa su brazo en esas condiciones, su herida empeorará- comentó Leo-F

-Jamás me imagine que Ceci fuera capaz de algo así- dijo Alex bajando la mirada, recordando la escena de Ceci llena de sangre

-No digan eso chicos, Rafa también tiene su carácter, recuerden lo que pasó cuando Pete nos dijo lo de Mikey, casi mata a Leo y a Alex, incluso yo salí herido- si algo no quería Donnie, era hacer sentir mal a los niños. Pero al mismo tiempo le dolía admitir la actitud de Rafa, pero no lo culpaba, después de todo, su hermano padecía más la ausencia de Mikey, y ese dolor lo canalizaba con violencia. Pero al ver la expresión apenada de los niños, él también se sintió responsable- Lo siento chicos…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas Donnie? tú no has hecho nada-

-Exacto Alex, no he hecho nada, por más que pienso en una manera para que Rafa se calmé, simplemente me es imposible, ni siquiera soy capaz de tener una conversación con él, eso es más difícil que traducir los mensajes del Kraang sin mi computadorar-

-No digas eso Donnie, tú también has sufrido por toda esta situación, y de los tres eres el que más ha tratado de calmar las cosas, pero no puedes hacerlo solo, tus hermanos también deben poner de su parte ¿Por qué no les dices como te sientes?- opino Abril, para luego voltear a ver a los mellizos- lo mismo va para ustedes niños, no está bien que se la pasen hablando así de su hermana, admito que su comportamiento es conflictivo, pero tampoco es para que la odien-

-Abril, estamos hablando de Rafa, hablar nunca funciona con él, y con Leo… la verdad no sé como vaya a reaccionar, puedo hacerlo sentir culpable, puede enfadarse o quizás aceptar ayudarme, aunque lo dudo, siempre quiere arreglar todo él solo-

-Nosotros no odiamos a Ceci-

-Es solo que ya no creemos en ella, de hecho las cosas estaban mal desde antes de la guerra, su actitud prepotente siempre iniciaba las peleas entre nosotros-

Ante las declaraciones de Donnie y los mellizos, además de su actitud negativa, Abril decidió usar su última carta, por lo que bajo la mirada, dio un pesado suspiro y se armo de valor para hablar.

-Miren chicos, voy a confesarles algo importante, y no es una broma, es la verdad- dijo seriamente la chica, algo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, acto seguido alzo su cabeza para verlos a los ojos- desde hace un tiempo… yo comencé a sentir envidia por ustedes-

-¡¿Qué?!- nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Casey, quien al ver que su amiga seguía con esa expresión, sabía que hablaba en serio

-¿Tú sientes envidia por nosotros? pero no tenemos nada que…-

-Permíteme Donnie- lo interrumpió para explicarles sus palabras- Verán mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, así que mi padre es mi única familia, soy hija única y a pesar de que solo somos dos integrantes, no podía quejarme, tenía una vida alegre, tiempo después conocí a Casey, y poco a poco fui haciendo más amigos, ya no podía pedir nada más. Pero cuando inicio la guerra, mi padre y el señor Jones se fueron a la Armada, dejando atrás a sus hijos para protegerlos del Kraang, fue en ese momento conocí la soledad. Cuando estábamos en el refugio, veía a niños y jóvenes llorar por su pariente que se fue a pelear, algunos estaban solos como yo, otros tenían a su madre, padre, hermano, tío o abuelo, un hombro en donde llorar, y a pesar de que contaba con el apoyo de Casey, él también tenía que cuidar a su hermanita, y al ver como se consolaban y apoyaban entre ellos… había momentos en los que anhelaba estar en su lugar, tener suerte de estar junto a tu familia en los momentos críticos- sus palabras dejaron perplejo a todos, sus ojos celestes comenzaron a liberar unas pequeñas lágrimas- pero al ver que ustedes a pesar de tenerse el uno al otro, me da coraje, porque no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen, ese privilegio de saber y sentir que no estás solo-

-Abril yo…- Donnie se quedó sin palabras y al mismo tiempo que se sintió mal, Ceci había perdido a sus padres, a su hermana y su relación con los mellizos no era buena, él y sus hermanos estaban disgustados y peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo ¿de qué servía estar juntos si no actuaban como una familia? muchas personas darían lo que fuera para pasar los tiempos difíciles al lado de sus seres queridos, y ellos en lugar de estar unidos, solo se alejaban

Los mellizos tampoco sabían que decir, pero cada palabra que había dicho su amiga era cierto.

-Pelirroja ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías así?-

-Esto no se los digo para que sientan lastima por mí, se los digo para que reflexionen sobre sus actitudes, reaccionen de una vez, estamos en guerra, y aunque estamos en la base, no significa que estemos seguros, no descartemos la posibilidad de que el Kraang nos encuentre, si eso llega a ocurrir, tendremos que pelear, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar, personas serán capturadas, algunas escaparan, pero algo es seguro… va a morir gente- eso estremeció a todo el escuadrón- uno nunca sabe, o díganme algo- enfoco su vista hacia Donnie y los mellizos- ¿quieren sufrir otra perdida para dejar de lado el orgullo y el miedo?-

-¡Sensei, lamentamos llegar tarde!- en ese momento, Leo y Ceci entraron agitados al dojo -¿Splinter aún no llega?- cuestiono Leo

-Buenos días hijos míos, Abril, Casey, Cecilia, joven Alejandro y Leonardo-

-Buenos días Sensei/Maestro Splinter- respondieron todos de inmediato, al ver sus expresiones, Splinter supuso que algo ocurrió, pero no iba a preguntar porque sus alumnos e hijos no sabían que había escuchado las palabras de Abril, y quizás eso podría influir mucho en cada uno de ellos, o eso esperaba- bien en esta sesión, veremos el arte del sigilo, una de las armas más poderosas de un guerrero…-

Mientras Splinter explicaba, Alex miraba de reojo a sus hermanos, Ceci de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo, Leo y Donnie se dieron cuenta de esto, pero al cruzar sus miradas, el menor la aparto de inmediato.

-_Solo espero que mis palabras no sean en vano, lo único que quiero es que mis amigos enfrenten su situación, y hagan las paces lo antes posible_\- pensaba Abril mientras enfocaba su vista al frente

….

En el Amazonas…

Mikey buscaba a Murakami por todas partes, en la Sala de Juntas, en el Hospital, en el Salón de la Elite Diamante, corría de un lado al otro desesperado, con sus energías casi agotándose, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Cabeza de Piel.

-Miguel Ángel, que bueno que te veo, justo iba a buscarte pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Cabeza de Piel, estoy buscando a Murakami Sensei ¿lo has visto?-

-No desde anoche, la última vez que lo vi estaba en el dojo-

-¡Ah gracias Cabeza de Piel!-

-Oye espera…- el pequeño salió corriendo de inmediato antes de que Cabeza de Piel le dijera algo

….

En otra parte…

-Kraang, los Larvamotos están listos para la prueba de recolección-

-Kraang, informa a Kraang sobre la expedición 346-

-Afirmativo Kraang-

Cuando uno de los robots abrió una cabina que contenía una especie de gusanos entre 3 metros de largo con 2 metros de alto, en la parte superior de su cabeza tenían antenas, sus ojos eran negros y su boca estaba dividida por una línea de tres rectas, donde se apreciaban unos colmillos, poseían también unos pequeños bultos en la parte lateral de su cuerpo, los cuales eran de color verde brillante.

Los Kraangdroides les colocaron una especie de collar antes de soltarlos, ya una vez puestos los monstruos se abalanzaron contra los robots, sin embargo una fuerte descarga generada por sus collares los detuvo.

-Dispositivos asegurados Kraang, permiso para salir aprobado, inicio de la recolección, iniciando-

Los Larvamotos fueron soltados, y de inmediato se metieron en el suelo para iniciar su misión.

….

En el dojo Murakami meditaba por un momento, todo era tan silencioso y tranquilo, hasta que la puerta se deslizó, mostrando a una tortuga agitada, sudada y ansiosa.

-Pasa Mikey-kun, ¿Me has estado buscando desde hace rato verdad? -iba a respnder, pero se quedo sin aliento y se dejo caer. Murakami sonrió al imaginar la escena- es debido a lo que te dije que tienes muchas preguntas, de las cuales ansias sus respuestas-

-Así es Sensei- el pequeño se puso de rodillas- cuando me dijo que conocía a mi padre estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo confundido ¿Cómo es posible? Digo Sensei es un mutante y usted un humano, además cuando le preguntaba sobre su pasado Splinter no me decía nada-

-Supongo que fue porque nuestras historias sobre la guerra no son agradables de recordar- Mikey se acerco más a su maestro el cual interpreto como un "quisiera escucharla", después de respirar profundo el maestro comenzó a hablar- antes de la guerra, yo vivía en Osaka, mis padres eran dueños de un restaurante de fideos, por desgracia ambos murieron cuando yo era solo un niño, fue entonces cuando Hamato Yuuta me acogió en su hogar-

-¿Hamato Yuuta?-

-Así es, él y su esposa Kumi-san eran amigos de mis padres, ellos me acogieron en su hogar y me trataron como si fuera su hijo, me dieron su amor, cuidados e incluso Yuuta-san me enseño el arte del ninjutsu, estaba agradecido y contento porque la vida me dio la oportunidad de tener nuevamente una familia, la cual con el paso del tiempo creció, porque Kumi-san dio a luz a un niño… Hamato Yoshi-

-¡¿EH?! Aguarde un momento Sensei ¿Yuuta-san y Kumi-san eran los padres de Splinter?- pregunto el ninja asombrado, Murakami asintió con la cabeza- Esto… no puedo creerlo ¿por qué Sensei jamás nos conto a mi o a mis hermanos sobre ellos? ¿acaso no los quería?-

-Los amaba como no tienes idea, pero era doloroso para él recordarlos, en especial por la forma en que los perdió. Al poco tiempo de que Yoshi nació, apareció el Kraang, una especie desconocida, cuyo propósito era dominar la Tierra y hacerla a su manera, aunque para eso tuvieran que lastiman a criaturas inocentes. Aunque no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos, las Fuerzas Especiales y Armadas de todo el mundo tomaron cartas en el asunto, pero sus armas no eran rival para la avanzada tecnología que poseía el enemigo, la invasión inicio en Nueva York y rápidamente se expandió por todo el mundo, incluyendo a Japón. Como las Fuerzas Armadas no podían garantizarbos seguridad, la gente tenía que buscar por su cuenta refugio, fue ahí cuando Yuuta-san, Kumi-san, Yoshi y yo nos vimos obligados a dejar Osaka, para trasladamos a Tokio, ahí el enemigo todavía no había invadido o atacado, pero conforme pasaban los días, las condiciones empeoraron y los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero logramos adaptarnos. Sin embargo, Kumi-san enfermo, y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por cuidarla, no pudimos conseguir las medicinas que necesitaba, y a pesar de que ella luchaba por vivir, desgraciadamente murió. Todos estábamos desconsolados, en especial Yoshi, quien apenas tenía 4 años- el primer golpe de Splinter, el perder a su madre aún siendo un niño, de algún modo Mikey comprendía su sentir, la única diferencia era que al menos él pudo conocerla, sin embargo el dolor era de la misma magnitud

-Sensei- el pequeño dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Aunque eso solo fue el principio, el enemigo avanzaba cada vez más rápido, Tokio y otras ciudades dejaron de ser seguras, por lo que Yuuta-san tomo cartas en el asunto, decidió entrenar no solo a sus hijos, sino también a otros jóvenes en el ninjutsu, las lecciones eran estrictas y muchos compañeros querían renunciar, pero Yuuta-san nos decía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que pelear, por lo que había que estar preparados para ese día, por más aterrador que fuera éramos consientes de que Sensei tenía razón, pero jamás pensé que eso sucedería tan pronto-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer cuando ocurrió: en ese tiempo yo tenía 24 años, mientras que Yoshi tenía apenas 8 años, parecía que iba a ser un día normal, entrenamiento, trabajo, hacer guardia, ayudar a los heridos, pero no contábamos con que el Kraang encontrará nuestro refugio, nos superaban en número y en armas, así que algunos los enfrentaron, para darles a los demás tiempo suficiente para escapar, Yuuta-san fue uno de los que peleó-

_Flashback (narrado por Murakami)_

_Pero el combate ocasiono graves daños en las estructuras, por lo que comenzaron a colapsar. Antes de que Yuuta-san y otros compañeros pudiera escapar, una estructura cayó sobre ellos, la cual aplasto sus piernas._

_-¡Padre!-_

_-¡Váyanse! ¡Salgan de aquí antes de que los aplasten los escombros!-_

_-Yoshi, ayúdame, sujeta el extremo derecho y a las tres lo levantamos ¡Una, dos, tres!- intentamos sacar a nuestro padre, pero los escombros eran muy pesados para nosotros_

_-¡Murakami!¡Toma a Yoshi contigo y salgan de aquí!-_

_-Sensei yo no…-_

_-Cuida de él, por favor-_

_-¡Padre no vamos a dejarte!-_

_-¡Yoshi! ¡Haz lo que digo!-_

_Yoshi se negaba a dejarlo, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero estaba consciente de que si nos quedábamos ahí, los tres moriríamos. En ese momento, tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida, tome a Yoshi entre mis brazos, y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude._

_-¡NO MURAKAMI! ¡REGRESEMOS! ¡PADRE SIGUE ATRAPADO! ¡REGRESA!-_

_Antes de llegar a la salida, vimos como los escombros cayeron sobre Yuuta-san, Yoshi dominado por el dolor y el coraje, me dio una patada para soltarse de mi agarre, una vez libre, trato de regresar por nuestro padre, fui tras él pero cuando intente detenerlo, unos escombros cayeron sobre mi, uno de ellos me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, mi vista se volvía borrosa y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, recuerdo que aún escuchaba a Yoshi gritar mi nombre, poco a poco fui perdiendo el sentido. Cuando desperté, todo era oscuridad. El médico del grupo me dijo que el golpe afecto severamente mi corteza visual, fue ahí cuando mi vista se había ido…junto con mi Sensei_

_Fin del Flashback_

-A partir de ese momento yo me hice cargo de Yoshi, era mi única familia- una lágrima se dibujo en su mejilla

-Yo… no tenía idea, pobre de Splinter ahora comprendo porque nunca hablaba sobre la guerra, debió ser doloroso para él hablar del tema- dijo Mikey aún en shock, y con lágrimas en sus ojos azul celeste

…

De regreso a California…

En el Salón de Entrenamiento…

Rafa golpeaba un saco de box con todas sus fuerzas, claro usando solo el brazo derecho, a pesar de que necesitaba descansar él quería entrenar, pero el dolor en su extremidad lo hizo detenerse.

-Ah es inútil- se dejo caer al suelo mientras descansaba. Permaneció viendo al techo varios minutos

A lo lejos, Ceci lo observaba, quien traía algo en su mano, veía el objeto y a Rafa una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien apareció frente a ella.

-¡AH!- grito sorprendida

-¿Quién está ahí?- se reincorporo Rafa de inmediato, a lo que Manuel se asomo- a "Peque", eres tú ¿qué sucede? ¿otra vez Jim y esos bobos te están molestando?- el niño no respondió, volvió a desaparecer pero cuando regreso jalaba a Ceci hacia la tortuga

-Manuel detente no…- la chica forcejeaba pero al ver que Rafa ya la había visto se petrifico

-¿Cecilia?- Rafa no esperaba verla

-Ah… hola- desvió la mirada seria

-¿Qué quieres? si vienes a pelear con gusto aceptaría, pero a diferencia de ti yo no podré hacerlo por un tiempo- golpeo el suelo molesto- tengo que esperar si quiero recuperarme, así que por ahora te pido que me dejes en paz- fue ahí cuando el niño tomo la mano de la chica y la puso frente a Rafa, al alzar su vista pudo observar que traía una jeringa, cuyo contenido era color violeta- ¿Eso es?-

-Una IE, antes de que saques conclusiones no la robé, Bianca me la dio cuando salí de la Resistencia por primera vez, desde ese momento la he guardado para una situación crítica, como esta. Así que úsala-

El ninja miraba dudoso la jeringa, parte de él quería aceptarla, si lo hacía solo le tomaría unas horas sanar, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de las intenciones de Ceci.

-Date prisa ¿no quieres recuperarte?-

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-

-Porque lamenta el haberte lastimado- interrumpió Manuel, dejando a la chica estupefacta

-¿Desde cuándo este niño habla?-

-Desde ayer en la noche- contesto Rafa- pero ¿es cierto lo que dice?- Ceci le dio la espalda mientras presionaba sus puños

-¡NO! Bueno es solo... ¡quiero enmendar mi error! Además tú necesitas curarte si quieres encontrar a tu hermano. Así que por eso te la doy- bajo la cabeza apenada

-Saben algo, ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que creen-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me parezco a este/esta…- exclamaron ambos a la vez, pero antes de terminar, pusieron cara de molestia- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso "Peque"?- cuestiono Rafa

-Quizás el hecho de que ambos son orgullosos, temperamentales, impacientes, solitarios, explosivos- los adolescentes fruncieron el ceño al oír esa descripción- pero también son fuertes, decididos, valientes, y protectores. Lo sé porque los he observado desde que ingresaron a la Elite, con eso me ha bastado para decir que a pesar de su carácter se preocupan por las personas que aman, hay nobleza en ambos- sonrió sinceramente Manue- así que porque no dejan de lado su orgullo- tomo la mano de ambos y las junto- y dicen lo que realmente piensan-

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, Ceci recordó la promesa que le hizo a Leo, así que por el bien de su amigo, decidió romper el hielo.

-Yo, no... no quería lastimarte, se que no me crees después de todo lo que nos hemos hecho, es solo que a diferencia de nuestras peleas pasadas en esta ocasión… lo que me dijiste era verdad, y me dio mucho coraje que me lo recordarás, y cuando me enfado pierdo el control y hago cosas estúpidas. Además si lo hubiera admitido, me habrías vencido, y yo detesto perder-

-Sabes, no eres la única, yo también me exalto cuando me desespero, además lo que hiciste no fue tan malo, para empezar me lo merecía, si supieras lo que pasó cuando llegué a la Resistencia-

-No me digas que por poco matas a alguien-

-Pues…-

Tres minutos después…

-¡¿Así que no solo golpeaste a Leo y a Donnie, sino que por poco matas a mi hermano?!- un brillo en sus ojos y un aura asesina rodeaban a Ceci, Manue al ver esto trataba de contenerla, mientras que Rafa por primera vez sintió miedo

-¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba enfadado! ¡El solo pensar en que Mikey estaba en garras del Kraang me dio tanto pánico! ¡Me sentí impotente y mi miedo lo canalice con ira! ¡Te juro que no quería lastimar a tu hermano! ¡EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO!- Ceci se acerco a Rafa, tenía su puño preparado para golpear, Rafa se preparaba para recibirlo

-¡Ceci no lo hagas!- Manue se interpuso, esta situación fue como un Dejá Vu para Rafa, por lo que se puso frente al niño, se escucho un golpe, solo que este fue acertado en el costal de box, el cuan mando a volar a unos metros, la tortuga y el niño sintieron un alivio al ver que la chica se iba calmando poco a poco

-Velo de este lado, al clavarme ese sai vengaste a Alex, así que estamos a mano- dijo Rafa nervioso

-Si eso piensas, de todas formas no puedo culparte, como te dije, yo también me descontrolo cuando me enojo. Y como siempre, lastimo a quienes amo-

-Ya somos dos-

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón, por lo que Ceci para romperlo coloco la jeringa en las manos de Rafa.

-Tú aún puedes arreglar las cosas, tienes un hermano mayor increíble, así que no lo desperdicies, al contrario, aprovéchalo. Además si quieres rescatar a tu hermanito, tienes que recuperarte rápido- antes de que la tortuga dijera algo, la chica salió del Salón

-Tú también puede arreglar las cosas Ceci- interrumpió Manue- estoy seguro que si Dani estuviera viva… ella quisiera que sus hermanos estuvieran juntos, como la familia que son-

Finalmente Ceci se retiró, dejando a Rafa y Manue solos.

-Sabes "Peque", eres muy sabio para tu edad, eso es admirable-

-No Rafa, aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero doy lo mejor de mí en todo momento, porque sabes…- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse- yo también tengo una hermana que está en alguna parte del mundo, dando su mejor esfuerzo por volver a casa. Y a pesar de que la extraño, sé que si estoy triste, aunque no pueda verme ella me sentirá, por eso trato de ser más fuerte cada día, para que ella sienta mi apoyo y eso le de fuerzas para no rendirse. Así que tu también esfuérzate Rafa, por Mikey-

-No sabía que tenías una hermana-

-Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho-

-Pues me encantaría saber más de mi mejor alumno-

Dicho esto ambos chicos se acomodaron para platicar un poco.

…..

En los dormitorios…

-Las partículas de este hongo son subatómicas, lo que significa que puede estar compuestas por varios elementos como… - explicaba Leo-F a Alex, quien parecía estar pensando en todo menos en sus lecciones, ocasionando que el menor le diera un librazo- oye tonto, si quieres que te ayude más te vale ponerme atención, sino búscate a alguien más que te enseñe, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo-

-Lo siento "Fueguito" es solo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que nos dijo Abril esta mañana. Leo… aunque sea un poquito ¿no extrañas a Ceci?-

-Ja ¿extrañar a esa bipolar? ni de broma-

-Vamos "Fueguito", a mi no me puedes engañar, se que Ceci no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero a pesar de todo es nuestra hermana ¿en verdad ya no te interesa?-

-Por favor Alejandro ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que nos hizo? Las veces en las que quiso imponernos su voluntad, las cosas que le dijo a Dani cuando papá y mamá murieron, que se haya ido al reclutamiento sin despedirse, que cuando nos reencontramos ni si quiera un adiós nos dijo ¡No derramó una lágrima cuando le dijimos que Dani murió! ¡¿Cómo voy a extrañar a alguien tan cruel como ella?!- sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero uso todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.

El silencio reino todo el dormitorio, cuando en ese momento Leo entró a la habitación, pero al sentir tensión en el ambiente, supuso que los niños habían discutido.

-Alex, Leo ¿ocurre algo?-

-Nada Leo, solo estamos repasando un poco, y si me disculpan, prometí ayudar a Donnie y Rockwell con unos mapas- el niño tomo sus libros y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-

-Si-

-Ay Leo- el niño se acercó a la tortuga para abrazarlo- no sé que hacer, parte de mi quiere hacer las paces con Ceci, pero creo que si le habló, "Fueguito" se enfadará y me hará la ley de hielo-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿solo porque extrañas a tu hermana? Mira por más que tu hermano diga esas palabras, yo se que en el fondo Leo quiere a Ceci, que no quiera arreglar las cosas por orgullo o rencor es otra cosas, pero al final es su decisión, tampoco podemos obligarlo. Así que Alex, si en verdad extrañas a tu hermana no te contengas, corre y abrázala, dile todo lo que sientes-

-Que más quisiera, pero no sé si ella me corresponda, puede que si lo hago me empuje o me golpee, no sé porque a veces es tan dura. Y si te soy sincero, aunque esa es la decisión de "Fueguito", al menos quiero intertar persuadirlo, porque no me gustaría estar dividido, quiero que los tres nos volvamos a hablar, pero no halló una forma de convencer a Leonardo, esto es más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar-

-Tal vez solo necesites una pequeña ayuda- sonrió Leo ante su idea- mira te diré lo que debes hacer, pero no digas que yo te ayude, escucha…- se acerco a su oído y comenzó a decirle su plan

…..

Donnie iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Bianca.

-Hola Bianca-

-Hola Donnie ¿listo para trabajar en los mapas?-

-¿Mapas?-

-Sí, acabo de ver a Leonardo y me dijo que…- pero al ver la cara de confusión de Donnie, se dio cuenta de la mentira de su amigo- ah ese chico-

-¿Qué ocurre Bianca? ¿Leo está bien?-

-No Donnie, ya me suponía que Leo estaba mintiendo, solo quería verificarlo. Supongo que Alex le dijo algo sobre Ceci otra vez-

-Lo sé, ya lo he visto antes, cuando eso ocurre se la pasa todo el día en el laboratorio. Y sabes, aunque no me dice nada, creo que en el fondo esto le afecta, él quiere acercarse a Cecilia-

-El problema es que es muy rencoroso, ya he tratado de convencerlo pero ese niño no da su brazo a torcer. Donnie, quisiera pedirte que tu hablaras con él, te considera su amigo y su colega, apuesto a que a ti si te escuchará-

-Bueno Bianca la verdad…- iba a decir algo como "no sé si pueda convencerlo" o "no soy bueno en estas situaciones" cuando en su mente un valioso recuerdo apareció

_Flashback_

_-Mikey, si no puedes con eso ya déjalo, ya has repetido este experimento 3 veces, además el profesor te puso una D-_

_-Pero yo quiero tener una A-_

_-Vamos, no tienes porque esforzarte en algo que no eres bueno-_

_-Puede que la ciencia no sea lo mío, pero soy consciente de que no siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme, es por eso que quiero hacerlo yo mismo, no me importa cuántas veces fallé, quiero lograrlo. Tú y los chicos se esfuerzan para dar lo mejor de ustedes y aunque fallan no se detienen hasta lograrlo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, por lo que yo también quiero hacer lo mismo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Donnie recordó que su hermanito siempre se esforzaba para lograr sus propósitos, y a pesar de las veces en que fallaba, lo difícil de la situación o si no era su fuerte, el pequeño nunca desistía, lo intentaba hasta el final. Además Mikey estaba orgulloso de él, así que no podía ni quería decepcionarlo, de seguro él estaría lidiando con cosas peores, y conociéndolo de seguro las estaba enfrentado, y en cambio él… dudaba de sí mismo. No, tenía que vencer sus inseguridades y empezar a luchar para superar sus dificultades.

-La verdad soy un cobarde… todo este tiempo cuando hablaba con Leo y Rafa, no me esforzaba lo suficiente, solo por el hecho de que las reconciliaciones no son lo mío, por eso cuando fallaba en ello me rendía de inmediato, apuesto a que si Mikey me viera en este momento se enfadaría al ver que su hermano no es lo que él creía. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-

Con mucha determinación en su mirada, Donnie se dirigió al laboratorio, mientras que Bianca lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Cuento contigo Donnie, gracias, pero por si acaso- miro hacia arriba por un momento- Dani, donde quiera que estés, ayuda a Donnie a hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano, también ayudalo a unir a los suyos-

En el laboratorio…

Leo-F hacia anotaciones, revisaba coordenadas y puntos donde el Kraang había atacado recientemente, no era un trabajo urgente, pero con tal de no discutir con Alex, preferiría incluso estar en el anexo y clasificar cada una de las muestras, químicos y elementos a mano, con tal de evitar hablar sobre Ceci de nuevo.

-Hola Leo ¿todo bien?-

-Ah Donnie- estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que cuando Donnie le habló dio un brinco

-Disculpa, no quise asustarte-

-No te preocupes, solo estaba concentrado, que bueno que te veo, Rockwell necesita estos mapas lo más pronto posible, ya marque los lugares donde el Kraang ha atacado continuamente, supongo que es por la alta biodiversidad de esas zonas-

-Que bien Leo, pero si mal lo recuerdo, Rockwell no me dijo nada al respecto-

-¿En serio?- pregunto el niño, estaba nervioso ya que la tortuga descubrió su mentira, pero lo disimulo- yo creí haberlo escuchado el miércoles-

-Sí, ese día nos mandó a dormir, no dejo que lo ayudáramos-

-Ah cierto, de seguro fue el sábado pasado- comenzaba a acomodar cosas rápidamente, recordaba que Donnie tenía buena memoria, así que si no pensaba rápido se quedaría sin opciones- lo cual me recuerda, debo revisar si las muestras del experimento A, ya están listas- pero antes de huir, Donnie lo intercepto

-¿Nuevamente Alex habló sobre Ceci verdad?- al verse descubierto, el niño volteó a verlo atónito- cada que eso pasa vienes al laboratorio, me di cuenta también porque en esos momentos te absorves en el trabajo o en las lecciones-

-Está bien Donnie, me atrapaste. Es que si te soy sincero no puedo…- tomó asiento en una de las sillas antes de continuar- no puedo perdonar a Ceci, no tanto por mí, sino por mis hermanos, hubieras visto todas las cosas que le dijo a Daniela el día en que nuestros padres murieron, se desquitaba con nosotros, como si hubiera sido nuestra culpa, nos dejo solos, entre los tres nos damos ánimos, pero sabes que era lo peor, que a pesar de su actitud…- sus ojos castaño claro comenzaban a ponerse brillosos- que Dani seguía incluyéndola, de hecho antes de irse, le pidió a Oli que la cuidará, todas las noches hablaba con nuestros padres para pedirles que regresará sana y salva con nosotros. Ella solo quería que volviéramos a ser unidos como cuando éramos pequeños, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero desgraciadamente, murió sin que su deseo se le cumpliera- lloró en silencio. Donnie al verlo así se sentó a su lado para consolarlo

-Llora Leo, saca todo ese dolor, así es, calma, respira- cuando Leo-F se tranquilizo lo suficiente Donnie supuso que era el momento- Mira se que estas resentido con tu hermana, pero eso no te ayudará en nada. No soy nadie para decirte lo que debas hacer pero sabes, hace un momento me puse a pensar, en lo que Abril dijo y en mi situación con mis hermanos, y me di cuenta que no me he esforzado lo suficiente para arreglarla, simplemente porque no quería arriesgarme a empeorarla. Mikey era quien nos unía cuando todos estábamos, no importaba cuantos golpes le diera Rafa, los regaños de Leo o las veces que yo lo echaba de mi laboratorio… nunca se rendía, luchaba hasta lograr su meta. Así que yo también debo hacer lo mismo, porque sé que él estaría triste si nos ve divididos, y porque yo también quiero que mis hermanos y yo nos volvamos a llevar bien-

-Entiendo tu punto Donnie, pero sin Dani no valdría la pena, nuestra relación no sería la misma- el niño tomo un bolígrafo para continuar con sus observaciones, cuando sintió la mano de la tortuga en su hombro

-Tienes razón, Dani ya no está con ustedes, pero piensa en Alex ¿crees que él no extraña a su hermana? puede que quiere convencerte de que juntos hagan las paces con ella porque no quiere estar separado de ambos. Y bueno, puede que Ceci se muestre orgullosa, pero sabes, si mal no recuerdo, ella te salvo de aquella explosión en el simulador, por lo que supongo que se preocupa por ti. Además ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Dani si los viera así? Dijiste que su deseo era que volvieran a ser unidos como antes. Pero aquí lo importante es ¿tú qué quieres hacer?-

Donnie no sabía si sus palabras iban a surtir efecto en Leo-F, y de algún modo a él también le daban más valor para hablar con Rafa y Leo.

…

Pero no todo iba bien en el Amazonas…

-Lo siento Sensei, supongo que también es difícil para usted recordar esas cosas dolorosas. Pero por un lado, estoy satisfecho con saber más de Splinter-

-_Aún hay muchas cosas que debes saber Mikey-kun, pero me temó que no soy el indicado para decírtelas, Yoshi es el único que tiene esa obligación_\- pensó Murakami, había más secretos por decir, pero antes de decirlos, había algo que necesitaba saber- Bueno, yo también estoy satisfecho, durante años me sentí mal por no haber cuidado de Yoshi como se lo prometí a Yuuta-san, pero me alegra saber que todo este tiempo estuvo vivo- al decir eso Mikey se paralizo, desvió la mirada rápidamente- ¿Mikey-kun? ¿qué sucede?-

-Discúlpeme por tener que darle una mala noticia Sensei pero… cuando la guerra inicio, Splinter fue al Reclutamiento sin dudarlo, dejándonos a mí y a mis hermanos, nos pidió que por nada del mundo nos involucráramos ella a menos que fuera necesario y que nos mantuviéramos juntos. Y así lo hicimos, a pesar de lo difícil que era la situación, dábamos lo mejor de nosotros. Pero tres meses después, nos llego la noticia de que… Sensei falleció en el campo de batalla- Mikey no pudo contenerse y lloró al recordar ese doloroso episodio

Esa respuesta dejo congelado a Murakami, no podía ser verdad, cuando creía que podía volver a ver a un gran amigo y hermano, se enteraba de esa desgarradora noticia. Además, si Splinter se había ido sin contarles NADA sobre su pasado, eso incluía la verdad, parecía que el destino lo estaba obligando a contarle al chico el secreto que podría cambiar su vida.

….

Oli estaba sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el pasillo, mientras observaba sus dibujos y hacia otros, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

_Oli POV_

_-¿Qué voy a hacer? no podré mantener el secreto por siempre, , admito que el contárselo a alguien fue algo tranquilizante, bueno en parte porque se trata de Mikey, ese niño es un ángel, pero al mismo tiempo lo estoy comprometiendo, él y Dani son muy amigos y si ella se entera de que Mikey le ocultó algo como eso, se molestará con él-_

_-¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tienes un don? mira todo lo que has logrado hasta el momento y todo lo que podrías hacer con él- las palabras de Mikey_

_-¿Todo lo que podría hacer con él?- le dio una hojeada a sus dibujos, cuando se detuvo en la página en donde estaban dibujos de visiones que tenía sobre sus amigos y la Resistencia- he de admitir que en eso tiene razón, pero por otra parte a veces saber lo que va a pasar es algo deprimente, pero si aprendiera a controlarlo. Más importante, si revelo el secreto a mis amigos ¿seguirían tratándome igual? ¿qué pasaría conmigo?-_

_Fin del POV_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por otra visión, en donde Jami la interceptaba contra la pared. Cuando está termino, suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno, en parte en una ventaja- dejo su cuaderno en la banca, se puso de pie y camino un poco, Jami aguardaba en las escaleras, pero al asomarse al pasillo y ver solo la libreta, se acerco a ella, pero antes de tomarla, Oli sujeto su muñeca y la inmovilizo.

-¡Oye que de…-

-No recuerdo haberte molestado o haber tocado tus cosas sin permiso ¿qué pretendías hacer atacándome?-

-_¡¿Cómo supo que iba a interceptarla?! Ya no importa tal vez me descubrió pero aún así acataré mi plan_\- pensó Jami molesta- No tengo porque responderte- le dio un codazo en el abdomen para zafarse de su agarre, para luego derribarla con una patada- la que hace las preguntas soy yo, así que más te vale contestarme si no quieres que me enoje- desenvaino su katana y apuntó a su cuello- primera pregunta ¿Qué ocultas?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Deja de fingir, te he observado desde que somos compañeras, esos dolores de cabeza y esas pesadillas no son normales en ti, curiosamente cuando te pasa eso, algo ocurre o sino tu estas presente, además ¿dónde está la cicatriz de la cortada que te hizo ese aluminio? No conozco mucho de medicina pero sé que un humano promedio no sana tan rápido, o dime ¿eres alguna espía del Kraang?-

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso de mi?!- enojada golpeo la cuchilla de katana con su mano para apartarla, esto le provocó un leve corte. Esa acción sorprendió a la castaña- ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL KRAANG! ¡Solo soy una simple chica humana! ¡Y puede que me hayas observado, pero en realidad no sabes nada de mí! ¡Comprendo que no te caigo bien, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarme!-

Una vez que se desahogo, se recargo en la pared para sentarse lentamente, Jami no se esperaba esa reacción, normalmente Oli era muy pasiva para ella, pero ahora era diferente, los ojos de la chica mostraban enojo, pero a la vez tristeza, al ver su mirada y la sangre que escurría por su mano, antes no le hubiera importado, pero ahora se sentía mal por su actitud. Guardo su katana en la funda, y se arrodillo cerca de Oli para revisar su mano, pero antes de hacerlo, otra visión se hizo presente, pero era tan fuerte, que provoco que la chica se retorciera de dolor.

-¡OYE LOQUITA! ¡¿TRANQUILIZATE?! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!-

-¡Ugh! - en su visión, se podía apreciar que estaba temblando en la Resistencia, luego vio una especie de larvas salir de las rocas, el techo y el suelo, pero lo que más le aterro fue cuando estas: devoraban a la gente.

-Terremoto…-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Jami confundida

-La Resistencia… está en peligro. Debemos… proteger, a los civiles, hay que alertar a todos- la chica la miro incrédula- ¡De prisa no hay mucho tiempo!- la tomó de la muñeca y empezaron a correr en busca de Murakami o de Cabeza de Piel

…..

Dani estaba en el Refugio Animal, hacia sus tareas normales cuando de repente, la mayoría de los animales comenzaron a ponerse inquietos, golpeaban, arañaban, corrían por todas partes y emitían sus respectivos ruidos, parecía que querían salir de sus jaulas.

-¡Oigan, tranquilos! ¡¿Qué les sucede?!-

-¡Ya, ya, suficiente!- exclamaban algunos de los trabajadores, los cuidadores trataban de calmar a los animales

Dani también trataba de tranquilizar a sus amigos, por lo que decidió entrar a las jaulas para hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede amiga? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto a Citlalli mientras sostenía su cabeza para verla a los ojos- tranquilízate, aquí estoy- la jaguar emitía rugidos y no fue hasta que sujeto son su boca la mano de la niña para jalarla hacia la salida- ¡Tranquila Citlalli soy yo Dani! ¿¡No me reconoces?!- forcejeaba con ella, al principio solo la escuchaba rugir

**-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Dani! ¡Algo se acerca!-**

La niña dejó de forcejear al ver que esa frase la "decía" su felina amiga.

-Citlalli…¡¿HABLÓ?!- pensó la niña sorprendida

**-Oye Dani, no es momento de asustarse, sé que no me entiendes pero ¡Muévete!-** empujaba Citlalli a la niña

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Alto! ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar?!-

**-Aguarda ¿puedes entender lo que digo?-** la jaguar también se sorprendió

-¡¿Dani, qué sucede?!- llegó Sofí corriendo

-Sofí ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me avisaron que los animales estaban fuera de control, así que vine para ver si estabas bien-

-**¡NO ESTAMOS LOCOS! ¡SOLO ESTAMOS AVISANDO QUE DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡SE ACERCA UN GRAVE PELIGRO!-** rugió furiosa la jaguar, asustando a la rubia

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono Dani

**-Sentimos fuertes vibraciones en los alrededores-**

**-¡Así es, pero están son demasiado fuertes que no las soporto!-** "exclamo" un lobo mientras corría por toda su jaula

-Tranquilos chicos, no se alteren-

**-Te lo pido Dani, sácanos de aquí, en verdad algo está a punto de suceder-**

-Dani ¿qué está pasando?- Sofí estaba confundida al ver como los animales rugían, aullaban, zumbaban, gritaban, mientras que Dani respondía a cada uno de ellos

-Sofí, sé que esto sonará loco pero, Citlalli y los demás dicen que estamos en peligro y que debemos salir a buscar refugio-

-Aguarda ¿entiendes lo que dicen los animales?-

-Ya sé que suena absurdo pero sí, yo misma tampoco lo puedo creer-

**-Vamos niña, no es momento para esto, así que tú y tu amiga muévanse ahora y salgamos de aquí-** insistió Citlalli. Fue en ese momento cuando el piso comenzó a moverse**\- Demasiado tarde-**

En toda la Resistencia se estaba sintiendo un terremoto de 8.6 grados…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclamo Fer

-¡Esta temblando!- contesto Teresa

….

-¡Cabeza de Piel! ¡Los radares detectan varios objetos…-

-¡Cuidado Ignacio!- Cabeza de Piel salvo al chico de que le cayeran una lámpara encima

…..

-¡Sensei debemos salir de aquí!- Mikey ayudaba a Murakami a ponerse de pie

-Tranquilo Mikey-kun, no entres en pánico-

…

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODO EL PERSONAL DE LA ELITE! ¡SIGAN EL PLAN 895! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!-

-!Todo el mundo, a los puntos de seguridad!- exclamo Jami

-¡¿Por qué las alarmas no sonaron?!- cuestiono Oli mientras seguía a su compañera

…..

-¡Ya saben el plan enfermeros! ¡Val, asegura las áreas del A-101 al A-505!-

-¡Enseguida Jefa!- Val sacaba a los pacientes junto con sus compañeros

Lámparas, postes, cables y una que otra estructura caían, ocasionando que el sistema eléctrico fallara, desgraciadamente las personas que estaban cerca de resultaron lastimadas, otras no tuvieron suerte. Pasó un minuto 49 segundos cuando finalmente se detuvo el sismo, algunos salían de sus refugios, otro sestaban en shock, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los escombros, del metal rechinar, las chispas de los cables y las alarmas de los autos todos salían de sus refugios.

-¿Cómo es posible que las alarmas y el radar no detectaron este sismo?- se pregunto Cabeza de Piel mientras encendía una computadora de emergencia, Nacho también conecto su laptop, comenzaron a revisar las lecturas

-Cabeza de Piel mira esto- en la pantalla se podían apreciar 21 objetos acercándose a la zona- creo que esas cosas ocasionaron el terremoto- ambos se miraron preocupados

…..

-¿Chicas están bien?- Val se acerco a Jami y Oli, las ayudo a levantarse

-¿Cómo pudo temblar sin previa alerta? Creí que el sistema de alarmas era avanzado- se quejaba Jami

-Es porque no es un terremoto, es algo mucho peor…- afirmo Oli aterrada, ganándose la mirada perturbada de ambas chicas- esto apenas comienza-

…

-Oye Dani, los animales no mentían- decía Sofí asustada

**-Dani…-** antes de que Citlalli "hablará", la niña abrió la puerta de la jaula, ella salió primero y le lanzó las llaves a Sofí

-Vamos Sofí, ayúdame a abrir las jaulas-

Sin oponerse, la rubia junto con la jaguar siguieron a la niña para ayudarla a liberar a sus amigos

….

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- grito Teresa mientras quitaba los escombros

-Un terremoto ¿No es obvio?- contesto Fer sobándose el hombro

-Eso ya lo sé tonto, pero es normal que duren tanto-

Antes de decir algo, se escucharon ruidos por toda la base, el suelo se movía levemente, solo que esta vez la tierra se hundía, y comenzaron a surgir larvas gigantes del suelo por todas partes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡CORRAN!-

Ya afuera, las larvas comenzaron a perseguir a la gente, para capturarla con su lengua y luego, tragar a su víctima. El pánico no tardo en hacerse presente no solo en la ciudad, sino también en la base.

* * *

**Como prometí, este fue el capítulo 24, espero haya sido de su agrada, y nuevamente 1000 perdones por la tardanza, pero pasarón tantas cosas estos meses, principalmente sufrí un bloque inspiracional, con decirles que estaba a punto de cancelar el fic, pero al leer sus coments y ver su apoyo, deseche esa idea, así que se los agradezco, de no ser por ustedes no me hubiera recuperado. Quiero agradecerles a:  
**

**Jamizell: Jami, mi amiga y mi incondicional seguidora y colega, no se que haria sin ti, gracias por toda tu paciencia y por tus animos :D Es verdad, fue un momento divertid el convivir sin peleas, salvo las de agua XD Pero como dices, habrá una caida dolorosa, MUY dolorosa :( Regla N° 1 Rafa y Ceci NUNCA deben tener una pelea verbal, en especial si están solos, porque las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. Suerte que no lo hirió en alguna zona delicada, sino capaz y si lo mata. Creo que lo único bueno de esto fue que tanto ella como Leo empiezan a llevarse bien, y también que Manuelito volvió a hablar *w* ese momento también fue lindo para mi :D Ah y descuida, prontó se revelarán más secretos XD GRACIAS JAMI, TE MANDÓ UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO BIEN FUERTE!**

**ValeryVampire: Amiga, se que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, pero se que has seguido mi historia y aunque esta vez no comentaste, se que me apoyas, gracias por tu lealtad :D **

**andyhamato99: Ni que lo digas amiga, ya vimos que dejar a esos 2 solos en un combate físico y verbal no es buena idea, en especial cuando se desesperan, pero como dices, al menos este incidente ablando a Ceci, hizo un vínculo de amistad con Leo y no olvidemos que Manue habló :D Y por otro lado, el esfuerzo de Mikey empezará a dar resultados, pero sabes, nuestro niño no está del todo bien, algo lo intriga ¿qué será? ya lo sabrás más adelante. Claro que continuaré la historia, así que no te desanimes.**

**mercedes carmona: Gracias por tu paciencia y por leer tanto GB como CB, bueno te diré que aún falta para que los Hamato se reunan, aunque no falta mucho, ya verás que prontó volveran a reencontrarse :D Gracias por tu comprensión y tu paciencia :D. Acepto los saludos y agradezco el apoyo de nuria ordoñez, melody navarro, annie montero y ruth ferrer :D gracias chicas, les mandó un abrazo y un beso :D**

**Luisa Tatis: Gracias, si se que he demorado demasiado, pero creo que este cap se lleva el premio ^^; que bueno que te gusto y trataré no demorarmé, tú también cuidate, gracias :D**

**También le agradezco a angela montoya, sabrina valle elena angela y rita soltero: No se preocupen chicas, continuaré con la historia, gracias por su apoyo.**

**...**

**:¿Ya terninaste? tantos agradecimientos ya me hartaron.**

**:Rafa no digas eso, al contrario, debemos agradecerles a todos los seguidores de la historia de Oli, de nos ser por ellos ya la hubiera cancelado**

**:Tranquilo Donnie, está enojado con ella solo porque escribió que Ceci lo venció en una pelea**

**:Jajaja, eso si es épico, al rudo de Rafa lo noqueo una chica**

**:¡Mikey!- Leo, Rafa y Donnie se abalanzan sobre el pequeño para hacer un abrazo grupal**

**:Te extrañamos hermanito**

**:Yo también los extraño, aunque he estado bien, desearía que estuvieran conmigo en esta historia- **

**:Awwww que lindo momento, Dani tomales una foto**

**:Enseguida Oli**

**:Oigan, momento emotivo y empalagoso, pero Mikey ¡Podrías dar el aviso!-**

**:Ah si lo siento Tere... Hola a todos los seguidores de GB, les habla Miguel Ángel para dar un aviso: Saben Oli... pospondrá GB por un año (todos se quedan estupefactos) Jajajaja, tranquilos, es una broma, debieron ver sus caras- **

**-¡MIKEY!-**

**-Esta bien, tranquilos, ya no puede uno hacer una broma. Pero como les decía, nuestra amiga Oli necesita su ayuda, como saben hay cosas que no se ven en GB, para eso está CB, donde se pueden leer algunas escenas o historias que no se incluyen en la historia original, pero que tienen conexión con ella. Y aunque Oli tiene muchas ideas para CB no tiene muchos personajes, por lo que ella invita a sus seguidores a participar en CB- **

**:Les explicaremos la actividad: Es como hacer un OC (Original Characther), pero en realidad serán ustedes mismos adaptados al mundo de GB, así que si desean participar, su personaje debe incluir lo siguiente:**

**Nombre** (puede ser su verdadero nombre pero se cambian de apellido o viseversa, aunque también esta la opción de cambiar uno o ambos) ** Edad y Fecha de nacimiento **(la historia esta adaptada en el año 2012, ya sea que quieran ponerse la edad que tenían en ese tiempo o pueden poner su edad actual) ** Generó **(pueden hacer Genber Bender si gustan)** Especie **(pueden escoger cualquiera de las 4: humano, mutante, mutano o hutante. Ver descripción en el perfil de "Loversfan". O también pueden ser un animal) ** Residencia** (aquí si su personaje vive en la Resistencia pero nació en otra ciudad, pueden agregarlo ** Ocupación** (ya sea que sean parte del personal de la base (cadete, soldado de la Elite, doctor, enfermera, ingeniero, entre otras opciones. O simplemente pueden ser ciudadanos normales o refugiados de la superficie. No es necesario ponerlo si eliges la especie Animal)** Familia** (Opcional) **Personalidad:** Debe incluir Virtudes (máximo 5) Defectos (máximo 4) ** Historia **(Una breve descripción de la vida de su personaje y su comportamiento)

**NOTA:** Es importante que en los perfiles, venga la postura de su personaje, es decir, si esta a favor o en contra de los ideales de Mikey

**Reglas: **

**-Solo se puede enviar un personaje por persona.**

**-Para evitar malentendidos o problemas, los OC no pueden participar. **

**-Los personajes no pueden tener poderes, a menos que sea un mutante, mutano o hutante pueden incluirle algunas habilidades, por ejemplo si su personaje es un mutante de serpiente, pueden incluir las carácteristicas de esta.**

**-El personaje debe tener mínimo el 80% de su perfil completado, de lo contrario no podrá incluirse en la historia**

**-Los perfiles pueden enviarse a través de Inbox o si tienen cuenta en DeviantArt, suban su trabajo y pasenlé el link a "Loversfan", quien también posee cuenta en ese sitió **

**-Los trabajos deben ser creados por ustedes mismos, pueden preguntarle a "Loversfan" si tienen dudas o problemas, sin embargo ella solo los orientará, y en caso de que su personaje necesite un cambio o adaptación, ella lo consultará con ustedes antes de hacerlo  
**

**:Gracias Donnie, bueno amigos como verán Oli necesita ayuda para poder escribir historias de CB, así que si están interesados en está convocatoria, ya saben que hacer**

**:Otra cosa, no necesariamente tienen que tener un rol bueno en la historia, si quieren ser malos como Kyle o de esos perdedores que odian las ideas de mi hermanito, no hay problema **

**:Rafa, tu también odiabas a los humanos y criticabas mis ideas **

**: 7 7 No me molestaría tener muchas craneos que romper**

**...**

**Bueno amigos, ahora si este es el mensaje que nuestras amadas tortuguitas me hicieron el favor de avisar-**

**:Pero esto no será gratis Oli, tienes que darnos nuestra paga-**

**:Claro que no me olvide de eso Mikey- ****sacó una pizza familiar, Mikey se la lleva y se la empieza a comer solito  
**

**:¡Oye Enano, yo también quiero!**

**:¡Mikey trae aca esa pizza!**

**:¡Una parte de ella nos pertenece!- empiezan a pelearse por comerla**

**Bueno amigos, creo que ha sido todo por ahora, les agradezco su apoyo, su cariño y su paciencia, nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, de GB o CB, no olviden que los quiero, cuidensé :D abrazos y besos.**


End file.
